Todo por dinero
by Tonks Lunatica
Summary: Katniss perdio a su padre y con su madre sumida en una depresion tiene que sacar a su familia adelante trabajando y abandonando sus estudios. Su tio abuelo Snow un hombre horrible decide ayudarla si ella se hace novia de Peeta Melark. Un fanfic AU
1. Chapter 1

_Soy Katniss Everdeen, tengo 18 años, acabo de terminar la preparatoria, mi hermana Prim es lo que mas quiero en el mundo, mi madre esta pasando por una depresión fuerte, mi padre tiene unos 3 meses de muerto, intento sacar adelante a mi familia aunque no se como lo haré._

Esas palabras me las repetía por lo menos dos veces al día, había leído en una revista que resultaban bastante terapéuticas para una persona que dudaba de si misma y no se que tantas cosas bobas…no era mi estilo hacer caso a las revistas pero no podía negar que a veces hacer esto me impulsaba un poco para no sumirme en la misma depresión que mi madre.

Mi padre había muerto en un accidente de auto hace 3 meses y con la muerte de el se acabo la felicidad, fue asi que tuve que decirle adiós a la infancia. Espere a que pasara el duelo de Mamá para ver la manera de salir adelante nosotras tres pero en vez de eso ella se hecho en su cama y pocas veces al día se levanta, así que en cuanto termine la preparatoria tuve que olvidarme de mi idea de ir a la Universidad y ponerme a trabajar desde entonces es lo que he hecho.

Catnip- en cuanto escucho eso salgo de mis pensamientos- estas como dormida, acaso no dormiste bien.

Dormir bien quien puede dormir bien con todos los problemas que tengo, no solo económicos, también familiares y aparte de eso aun de vez en cuando sueño a mi Papa el cual extraño terriblemente. La única persona en el mundo que me dice Catnip es Gale mi mejor amigo, el y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio y aunque es un poco mayor que yo siempre nos hemos entendido bien, el perdió a su padre a los 12 años y desde entonces intento buscar la manera de ayudar a su mama para sacar adelante a sus hermanos menores, eso siempre admire de el, ahora el destino a provocado que yo lo entienda mas que nunca; ahora yo soy la que perdió a su padre y tiene que sacar adelante a su familia trabajando, en cuanto se dio cuenta que necesitábamos dinero me consiguió trabajo en el restaurante en donde el trabaja de mesero.

Que paso?- le pregunto al verlo sin contestar su pregunta.

Nada que ya es hora de irnos así que cuelga ese delantal y vamonos- me dice sonriendo.

Nos dirigimos al edificio donde los dos vivimos, platicando de cuanto recibimos de propinas o como es que a alguien no le gusto su comida, en realidad de cosas sin importancia, pero en nuestra amistad no hace falta decir algo importante ya que nos conocemos muy bien, no necesitamos fingir quienes somos entre los dos. Lo bueno de mi trabajo era que a veces nos daban algunas sobras, así que hoy llevo algo para cenar esta noche seguramente Prim se pondrá contenta, pero sorpresivamente la veo afuera del edificio parece algo nerviosa, algo me dice en mi interior que tengo que acelerar el paso.

Le paso algo malo a mi Mama- le pregunto asustada.

No, no es nada malo- me dice ella- es solo que- se detiene y voltea a su derecha, sigo su mirada y me doy cuenta de un auto elegante con su chofer esta estacionado, como es que no lo vi. debería de estar ciega al no notarlo.

Otra vez- le digo.

Si- mueve su cabeza.

Que ocurre?- pregunta Gale al acercarse a nosotras.

Nada, solo que el viejo Snow vino de visita.

Quien? tu tío el que dices que se pudre en dinero.

Si y no solo en dinero si no en su aliento, el Tio Coriolanus Snow, es un familiar algo lejano, bueno en realidad es nuestro único familiar, mi papa era huérfano y nunca conoció a sus padres y mi mama no tubo hermanos, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia mi misma edad y fue así que termino bajo el cuidado del hermano de su Padre, un hombre muy rico dueño de un negocio de farmacias y aparte se le da la política. Cuando Mama decidió casarse con mi Papa el hombre le dio la espalda, cosa que en realidad a ella no le importo porque siempre le tuvo algo de miedo, pero desde que mi Papa murió ha venido varias veces a visitarnos. A Prim también le da algo de miedo, no le gusta nada, seguramente por eso bajo a esperarme, a mi el tipo tampoco me gusta, tiene un aroma a rosa que me molesta pero su aliento de verdad apesta, cuando se acerca a saludar puedo notar un olor a sangre saliendo de su boca.

Cuanto tiene que llego?- le pregunto.

Como media hora- me contesta- baje con la excusa de que te iba a esperar porque ya era tarde.

Bien- le contesto.

Nos despedimos de Gale el vive un piso debajo de nosotras, así es como seguimos hasta nuestro pequeño apartamento, al entrar lo vemos allí sentado frente a mi madre, es gracioso solo por el, ella se levanta e intenta arreglarse, quizás no quiere que le eché en cara su actual situación.

Miren quien llego, Katniss como estas?- pregunta emocionado demasiado emoción para creerle.

Hola, bien gracias- contesto el saludo secamente.

Sabes linda- le dice a mi mama, así suele referirse a ella como si no tuviera nombre- Prim es tan parecida a ti, que no dudaría que unos años mas se convierta en una belleza como tu, pero Katniss…Katniss ve nada mas que rostro que ojos podría entrar a un concurso de belleza y seguro ganaría- dice y me voltea a ver seguramente esperando que responda a sus halagos cosa que hago.

Gracias, todo eso se lo debo a mi Papa, después de todo dicen que me parezco a el.

El viejo hace un sonido como de incomodidad, después de todo el nunca quiso a mi papa, pero inmediatamente contesta.

Claro, Claro tienes razón.

Como es de noche y es hora de la cena Mi Mamá con todos sus modales de los cuales siempre se ha sentido orgullosa invita al viejo a quedarse a cenar, cosa que el hombre acepta, cenar? Acaso va a cenar la comida que traje para nosotras, el es rico el puede invitarnos a cenar, pero no es así nos pasamos toda la cena escuchándolo hablar de su empresa, de su carrera política y de no se cuanto mas, hasta que cambia radicalmente el tema.

Y dime Katniss que piensas estudiar?

Eh- digo no había escuchado la pregunta porque hace un buen rato pensaba en cosas mas importantes.

Pregunte que piensas estudiar?- repite con una sonrisa fingida- después de todo ya terminaste la preparatoria no?

Ah si- contesto pensando que responder, así que digo lo mas natural- por el momento no pienso estudiar me quiero tomar un año de descanso- es algo que usualmente hacen algunos después de terminar la escuela.

Un año de descanso- ríe el viejo de verdad no me gusta nada de el, hasta su sonrisa es falsa- los jóvenes de hoy en día se toman así de simple la vida.

Decido que lo mas sano es no seguir comentando nada, así que me enfoco otra vez en mi cena, hasta que me doy cuenta que ya termine, por culpa de el dichoso Tío me había tocado una porción mas pequeña, cuando estoy pensando en como lo detesto escucho que vuelve a hablar.

Y dime tienes novio?

Esa pregunta me toma desprevenida, siento que me pongo de mil colores, aunque no me explico la razón, quizás porque es un tema que jamás me ha importado, aparte porque me pregunta algo así que le interesa a el.

No, no tengo- le contesto cortante.

Es bueno oírlo- dice con una sonrisa de triunfo, como le puede alegrar saber sobre mi vida amorosa- hoy en día las jóvenes pierden su rumbo por estar enamoradas no es así mi querida sobrina?- le pregunta a mi mama la cual simplemente agacha la cabeza.

Bien es hora de irme- se levanta, un grito de alegría sale de mi interior- gracias por la cena, otro día vendré a visitarlas.

Al salir de la casa no puedo evitar querer decirle a Mi Mamá que le diga que no venga, que no nos gusta su compañía, que no puede entrar en esta casa o departamento, si en su corazón aun desprecia a mi Papá después de muerto pero cuando volteo ella se dirige como muerto viviente a su cuarto, supongo que fingir estar bien frente a su Tío la agoto.

Voy a lavar los platos- dice Prim.

Te ayudo- le digo con una sonrisa.

Mientras lavamos los platos mi patito (manera cariñosa en la que me refiero a ella) me cuenta su día, mientras yo le cuento el mió, nos preparamos para dormir al sentarse en su cama veo unos moretones en sus flacas piernas.

- Donde te hiciste eso?- le pregunto preocupada.

- No se quizás fue en educación física, nos hicieron jugar futball- me dice levantando sus ojos azules para demostrar que no le fue bien, nunca ha sido buena en los deportes.

A la mañana siguiente tengo que ir a mi trabajo de la mañana, a sí es tengo dos trabajos el del restaurante que es en la noche y en una panadería que es el de la mañana, en realidad este trabajo ya lo tenia lo conseguí mientras estaba en la preparatoria así podía ayudar en mi casa con el dinero, pero era solo de medio tiempo e iba como tres veces a la semana, ahora son todos los días, la panadería es una de tantas sucursales que hay en todo Panem, son muy famosas, se llama El rey del pan, a la gente le gusta mucho no solo los panes, le fascinan los pasteles, las galletas, etc., para mi lo mas delicioso son sus panes de mantequilla me parecen que es lo mejor. Para no regresar a casa y perder el tiempo suelo comer en un parque cercas de la tienda, con un simple sándwich calmo algo de mi hambre aunque a veces no ayuda mucho, al salir del trabajo me dirijo al parque para mi sorpresa enfrente esta ese lujoso auto que conozco muy bien esperándome.

Katniss- me habla desde el interior de su coche.

Hola- me acerco insegura de lo que quiere.

Tu madre me comento donde trabajas- mi madre le comento? no se porque dudo-y como pasaba por aquí pensé que seria bueno invitarte a comer, ven sube.

Eso me toma por sorpresa y aunque se que donde me lleve a comer será un buen lugar, prefiero mi sándwich y mi soledad.

Gracias, pero no me gusta ser una molestia- le digo

No es ninguna molestia- dice y aunque mantengo una distancia de el me llega el olor de su boca, sangre, quiero vomitar- velo como una manera de pagar la deliciosa cena de ayer.

Bueno es verdad el día de ayer cene menos por su culpa y yo creo que una persona debe de pagar sus deudas, así que aunque no me guste la compañía acepto pensando que pediré mucha comida para que me sobre y poder llevársela a Prim y pueda cenar rico ya que últimamente la veo mas delgada y blanca que nunca. Este hombre puede ser tan predecible, de verdad me llevo a uno de los restaurantes mas caros del Distrito, en cuanto me traen la carta comienzo a pedir mucha comida, comida de verdad deliciosa.

Una de las razones aparte claro de pagarte la cena de ayer, es que quiero hablarte de algo muy importante- me dice el viejo.

Si y cual es?- pregunto

Seré directo, yo actualmente quiero hacer negocios con El Rey del Pan- se detiene- sabes quien es el rey del pan.

El señor Mellark- contesto.

Sí, correcto, el es un hombre muy rico le ha ido bien con su negocio y yo estoy interesado en convertirme en su socio en un proyecto que claro no tiene nada que ver con lo farmacéutico- yo intento escucharlo aunque la verdad no me importa por lo que sigo comiendo-aparte de eso quiero que me de una jugosa donación para mi campaña, ya que planeo postularme como alcalde del distrito 12.

Al escuchar eso sentí que el bocado se me iba para otro lado, que horrible maldición para el distrito que semejante hombre se convierta en nuestro alcalde, en solo pensarlo me dieron ganas de vomitar…por segunda vez en el día.

Pero sabes tengo un inconveniente- me dice el como si de verdad me importara y solo por educación decido que tengo que aparentar que en serio me importa.

Ah y cual es?.

Para ser un hombre que le va bien en su negocio valora demasiado esas cosas como la unión familiar, así que creo que la única manera de convencerlo para ayudarme en todo lo que quiero, es lograr un vinculo familiar con el.

Si- digo con la boca llena, lo hago porque se que eso le molesta, me mira con desagrado, punto para Katniss.

Entonces pensé como lograr eso? y gracias a un consejo de la esposa de este- espera un momento la esposa del Señor Mellark esta ayudando a esta víbora, ya había escuchado que era una bruja pero no pensé que hiciera cosas a las espaldas de su esposo- a ella le interesa tener relación con el futuro alcalde no solo por medio de la donación, si no también de negocios, es una mujer muy astuta-decido no opinar y ver que mas voy a pedir de comer- Es por eso que te quiero proponer algo Katniss querida

A mi-levanto la cabeza de la carta- Y que es?- le pregunto.

Tu eres la única que puede ayudarme en todo esto.

Y como te ayudaría yo?- no es que me interese ayudarlo es solo que no pude evitar la pregunta.

El tiene 3 hijos, el mayor lamentablemente ya esta casado, el de en medio tiene una relación con una jovencita de una familia muy distinguida, pero el hijo menor de Mellark que casualmente tiene tu edad, no tiene novia.

Perdón Tío pero eso a mi que?- le pregunto sin nada de educación en mi tona ya me estoy empezando a desesperar.

De verdad o eres muy inocente o no tienes muchas luces o quizás sean ambas cosas- me dice- quiero que te hagas novia de el.

Que yo que?- pregunto aun confundida por la proposición.

Que quiero que enamores al menor de los Mellarck y te hagas su novia- me dice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, el anterior capitulo fue mi primer intento de fanfic, en todos los sentidos ya que también tuve que enseñarme a subir uno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins (rayos hasta Peeta es de ella)._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2

Iba camino a mi trabajo en el Restaurante, mientras meditaba lo que el viejo loco de mi tío me había propuesto.

_Flash back_

Que quiero que enamores al menor de los Mellark y te hagas su novia- la manera como lo dice hace que suene como una orden, por esa razón le contesto como le contesto.

ESTA LOCO- pero tal parece que no lo dije tan bajo como quería ya que todos en el restaurante voltean a vernos.

El comienza a reír haciendo parecer que la situación era una broma, así que las personas van apartando sus miradas de nosotros.

No, no estoy loco te estoy hablando en serio.

Pero como se le ocurre pedirme esto, en verdad cree que aceptare ayudarlo- le digo con incredulidad.

Mi querida Katniss, es obvio que se que no me harías un favor así…por lo menos no de manera gratis, si tu te conviertes en novia de ese muchacho, yo las ayudare económicamente, en todos los sentidos- me propone, pero estoy tan molesta que no me interesa eso.

Ni por todo el dinero del mundo haría algo así- le contesto.

Vamos, no digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir- me dice mientras bebe su vino.

No jamás me voy arrepentir de negarme a hacer lo que quieres- en ese momento ya no me importo la comida estaba por irme cuando me dice.

Piensa en tu familia, no creas que no se su situación, se que mi sobrina esta en una depresión; que nunca sale de su casa, ella siempre fue una blandenga. Como tienes que conseguir dinero no iras a la universidad y tienes dos trabajos para sobrevivir pero también pagas las deudas que ese hombre les dejo.

Te prohíbo que lo menciones- le dije mas molesta.

Esta bien, pero piensa, esto es lo que te conviene, ya no tendrás que trabajar, no morirán de hambre y no les faltara nada y si tu quieres podrás ir a la Universidad, yo te la puedo pagar.

Fin del Flash back

Aun mas que intente olvidarme de todo lo que me había dicho no pude, que tipo de persona cree que yo era, una que se deja vender, si quizás tengamos muchos problemas pero jamás he pensado en prostituirme, después de todo soy joven y fuerte puedo sacar a Prim y a mi Mamá sin ayuda de nadie, quizás jamás pueda ir a la Universidad pero haré todo lo posible porque Prim si lo haga, sí definitivamente ella ira gracias al sudor de mi frente.

Katniss, chica ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunta Sae.

Bien Sae, gracias- le digo con una sonrisa.

Pues te veo algo preocupada pasó algo?.

No nada- respondo sin verla, me dirijo al vestidor para cambiarme.

Sae la grasienta como se le conoce, es la dueña del restaurante donde trabajo, es una buena mujer y siempre es amable conmigo, me cae muy bien. Al salir para empezar mi turno me encuentro con Gale.

Eh Gale- lo saludo.

Eh Catnip- me regresa el saludo- Dice Sae que te vio como desanimada.

Por un instante siento la necesidad de contarle lo que paso en la tarde pero la verdad no me siento de humor- No es nada, solo me siento cansada.

Comienzo a colocarme el mandil, cuando me doy cuenta que Gale no deja de mirarme, de repente un incomodo silencio se hace presente, cosa que no entiendo porque nosotros no somos unos pericos nos conocemos tan bien que los silencios suelen ser agradables, el termina por romper el silencio.

Tengo una idea que te parece si vamos al cine para que olvides todas tus preocupaciones.

¿Al cine?- me gusta la idea hace años que no me paro en uno, pero mentalmente hago cuentas y llego a la conclusion que no me puedo dar ese gusto- lo siento no tengo dinero.

Si ese es el problema yo te invito- me dice.

Como me vas a invitar, si estas casi igual que yo monetariamente.

Tengo algo de dinero guardado, puedo utilizarlo, vamos anímate- dice con una sonrisa, cualquier chica que viera su sonrisa quizás le temblarían las piernas, ya que se ve mas guapo de lo normal, estoy por animarme cuando pienso que no es correcto.

No, Gale gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero como vas a pagar tu todo, cuando Prim va al cine todo se le antoja y tu aun tienes que comprarle a tus hermanitos- prefiero ir cuando tenga dinero así no le pongo tentación a Prim, noto que Gale otra vez me esta viendo con cara de incredulidad, no entiendo eso así que le pregunto- ¿Que?.

De verdad eres mas inocente de lo que creí- dice y eso me molesta es la segunda vez en el día que me lo dicen.

Por que me estas…- en el momento en que le voy a preguntar nos interrumpe Sae, apurándonos para salir a atender a los clientes que acaban de llegar.

Este restaurante no es tan lujoso como el que me llevo Snow en la tarde pero la gente se la pasa bien aquí, todos sonríen y les gusta la comida, sobre todo los platos que Sae prepara son los favoritos, Gale y yo solemos decir que son carne de perro pero eso es broma.

Hoy a habido un poco mas de gente y me siento cansada, es cuando sin querer recuerdo las palabras del viejo diciendo que ya no tendría que trabajar si aceptara su oferta, no puedo creer que lo este considerando, en eso entra él, siempre viene todos los jueves a estas horas y se sienta en la misma meza, meza que yo atiendo.

Buenas noches- le digo estirándole la carta, el me mira con sus ojos azules y me da las gracias en un susurro, me alejo para que decida lo que va ordenar.

Siempre a la misma hora, en la misma meza y el mismo día- comenta Sae cuando me acerco a la cocina- que chico tan peculiar- supongo que es una manera correcta de describirlo- No será que le gustas- suelta agarrándome desprevenida.

Claro que no- le digo avergonzada por el comentario.

¿A quien le gustas?- pregunta Gale que deja la bandeja que trae.

Al chico que viene todos los jueves- le dice Sae con una sonrisa parece divertida.

Voy a ver si ya decidió que ordenar- digo saliendo lo mas rápido que pueda no me gusta que hablen de esas cosas, mas si me conciernen a mi.

¿Ya decidiste que vas a ordenar?- le pregunto.

Sí, estofado por favor- me entrega la carta y voltea a verme, no entiendo porque me gusta ver sus ojos, con solo verlos me alegro un poco el día, así que término sonriéndole es algo que usualmente no hago, él parece sorprendido y me alejo.

A la hora de cerrar vamos a la puerta de atrás para despedirnos de Sae, la cual esta alimentando a unos perros callejeros, sin poder evitarlo le susurro a Gale.

Parece que mañana habrá carne de calidad- el ríe discretamente y nos vamos.

Tu humor mejoro bastante-comenta- cuando llegue te vi como molesta, pero estas más contenta.

Sí, supongo que si- por alguna razón no le quiero revelar que un par de ojos azules me reanimaron bastante hoy.

Muchas cosas están en mi cabeza de camino a la casa, la proposición del viejo es lo que mas tengo presente, pero también me ronda el chico de los ojos azules y me pregunto porque siempre que lo veo no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, siento como que ya lo había visto antes pero no se en donde, ni cuando, sigo en mi intento de descubrir el misterio cuando escucho la voz de Gale.

Nos vemos mañana- se despide.

Ah si, hasta mañana.

Al entrar a la casa veo a Prim sentada en la sala haciendo su tarea, en cuanto me escucha se levanta para recibirme.

Hola ¿como te fue hoy?- me pregunta.

Bien, estoy cansada hubo…-entonces veo que de su nariz empieza a salir sangre, la agarro de la mano para llevarla al baño.

¿Que sucede?- pregunta, no se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

Estas sangrando- le digo, mientras le doy una toalla y hago que levante su cabeza.

Debe ser por el calor- dice en un susurro- ¿Que quieres cenar?- pregunta olvidando su nariz.

¿Que hay?

Nada- responde con una sonrisa.

Que bien- en eso me acuerdo de mi plan de traerme las sobras de mi comida con Snow, me recrimino por no haberlo hecho, pero eso era casi como aceptar que también me puede comprar con dinero y es un gusto que no le pienso dar- A ver déjame ver si ya dejo de sangrar- me doy cuenta que ya se detuvo la hemorragia, así que nos dirigimos a la cocina a ver que puedo encontrar que sirva como alimento, mientras Prim va a despertar a mi Mamá.

Pasan unos cuantos días y no he vuelto a tener noticias del Viejo Snow, eso me parece extraño pensé que iba a estar viniendo a buscarme para convencerme o talvez piensa que seré yo la que cambie de idea y vaya a buscarlo pero la verdad no lo haré quiero que entienda que a veces las personas no tenemos precio.

Hoy tuve que pedir permiso en la panadería para llegar mas tarde ya que nos mandaron un citatorio de la escuela de Prim, que teníamos que presentarnos porque querían hablar de Prim, cosa que me pareció algo rara ya que Prim no es mal portada es una niña tranquila que todos sus maestros adoran, como pude tuve que sacar a mi Mamá de la cama porque supe que conmigo no iban a querer hablar, ya en la escuela, al lado de mi hermana menor y con una Madre mas o menos presentable estamos esperando a que nos pasen.

Ya dime la verdad ¿que hiciste?- le pregunto jugando.

Nada, no hice nada- contesta algo preocupada, como a mi a ella también le parece raro el que nos hayan citado.

Ya se te comportaste como pato aunque te dije que en la escuela no lo hicieras.

Cuac- contesta, mientras nos echamos a reír.

En eso sale la maestra de Prim y nos pide pasar, excepto a Prim a ella le pide que nos espere a fuera, también me lo pidió a mi pero no hice caso y entre, fuera lo que fuera no confió en que mi Mamá lo pudiera resolver, adentro de la oficina se encuentran la directora y otra mujer que trae una bata blanca me imagino que es la doctora de la escuela, cosa que me parece rara, ambas nos sentamos, esperando que nos digan que sucede, algo de todo esto empieza a no gustarme.

Las mandamos llamar, porque en estas ultimas semanas hemos notado ciertas cosas en Prim que creemos que no están bien- dice la directora, cosa que me extraña que no puede estar bien en mi adorable hermana, no entiendo.

¿Como que cosas?- pregunta mi Mamá, lo que me sorprende.

Al principio note que traía moretones muy grandes, cosa que me llamo la atención- empezó a decir la maestra- me da vergüenza decir que pensé mal de usted Sra. Everdeen, pero Prim no parecía ser victima de violencia familiar, a veces no quiere hacer deportes…

No es buena para los deportes- salto en defensa de mi hermana.

Si, lo se pero ella dice que le duele mucho las articulaciones, inclusive dice que a veces siente dolor en los huesos, lo que mas ha llamado mi atención es que esta sangrando mucho de la nariz.

Entonces me doy cuenta que algunas de las cosas que mencionan ya las había notado yo, mi mente me dice que tengo que escapar, que lo que quieren decir no esta bien.

Creo- interrumpe la doctora- que deberían de llevar a Prim a hacerse unos estudios para saber que todo esta bien.

Prim es una niña muy querida por nosotros en la escuela y queremos estar seguros de que no tiene nada malo- dice la directora con una triste sonrisa.

Cuando salimos de la oficina aun mas que quiero no puedo sonreírle a Prim, al llegar mi Madre habla con Prim acerca de que tiene que hacerse varios estudios, para saber que esta saludable, yo simplemente no digo nada porque se que es lo que va a salir de mi boca.

Katniss- escucho que me habla Prim- no te preocupes yo estoy bien.

Es cuando exploto contra la persona que considero que tiene la culpa de todo- Esto es tu culpa, que no estudiaste medicina no pudiste notar que tu hija esta enferma, pero no lo hiciste porque estas acostada todo el tiempo, la abandonaste y ahora quieres hacer el papel de madre- le grito.

Ya lo se pero…es que…no hay excusa, pero ahora voy a intentar estar con ustedes, juntas saldremos de esto.

Suspiro y le digo- Es demasiado tarde para que digas eso- lo es, porque eso era lo que quería escuchar después de que mi Padre murió, no solo a ella le dolió, a mi también pero no me pude tumbar en la cama a llorarle ya que tenia que pensar en Prim.

Katniss- dice Prim agarrándome con su delicada mano en la cual tiene un enorme morete, tomo aire y le digo.

Esta bien, tú te encargaras con lo de los estudios y yo trabajare para conseguir el dinero para hacerlos.

Había hablado a la panadería para avisar que siempre no podía ir, ya que no me sentía bien por lo de Prim, pensé hacer lo mismo con el restaurante pero me di cuenta que necesitaríamos el dinero, entonces decidi ir, pensaba que no iba a poder pagar la renta del departamento, no pagando la luz y otras cosas eso ayudaría, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba algo mas de dinero, así que cuando llegue al trabajo busque a Gale y le dije.

Gale, oye recuerdas que me ibas a invitar al cine.

Sí- me dijo con una emoción rara.

Lo ibas a hacer con un dinero guardado que tenias ¿verdad?- le pregunto con vergüenza pero no tengo de otra.

Sí- sonríe.

Quiero ver si me puedes prestar ese dinero…es que surgió algo y lo necesito de verdad, te prometo que te lo pagare en cuanto pueda.

A él se le borra la sonrisa – No hay problema te lo doy ahorita que lleguemos a la casa esta bien.

- Gracias.

Espere a que salieran los resultados mientras veía como mi Patito iba a hacerse esos exámenes para determinar que enfermedad podría tener, hasta que el día que nos iban a dar los resultados llegaron y la peor noticia de mi vida llego, pensé que después de que me dijeran que mi Padre había muerto no iba a volver a recibir una noticia que me devastara, me equivoque totalmente cuando escuche al doctor decir esas palabras.

Leucemia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quiero explicar algo auque a Katniss la hice un poco mayor de lo que es en el libro (aquí tiene 18 años) Prim si tiene 12 años. Otra cosa no se si notaron a un joven de ojos azules por ahí fue gracioso no pensaba poner a Peeta en este capitulo pero de repente apareció mientras escribía el capitulo como si tuviera vida propia jajaja que loca, quería terminar este capitulo porque me voy de vacaciones y aunque sea quería dejarlo.

Gracias a las personas que le han dado a la opción de Favorito y de Follow muchas gracias, también agradecer a las personas que me dejaron Review fue emocionante leerlos, gracias a _**Neo GS, Gluten, Elda de la Torre, , A.M. Darling, **_espero que sigan leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Susane Collins _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3

No pude evitarlo cuando escuche esas palabras, tuve que salir corriendo del consultorio, no volteé a ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Prim, no se cuanto tiempo corrí por el distrito hasta que llegue al bosque, el lugar al cual mi Papá me solía llevar, allí llore; todo este tiempo pensaba que era una persona fuerte, no es verdad soy una débil que no puede enfrentar un problema así, no puedo con eso, si pudiera, yo tomaría el lugar de Prim, preferiría ser yo la enferma en lugar de ella, pero no puedo hacerlo. Después de llorar y lamentarme viene el coraje, no estoy segura contra quien si contra la vida, el destino o contra mi, pero termino reclamándole a mi Papá.

¿Por qué te la quieres llevar contigo?, acaso te sientes solo- digo molesta a alguien que no esta-si te sientes solo, me podías llevar a mi ¿por que a ella?, tu sabes que sin ella no voy a poder seguir aquí.

Llore, no se por cuanto tiempo llore, pero era algo que necesitaba cuando murió mi padre no pude hacerlo porque mi Mamá no quiso hacerse cargo del funeral, ni del papeleo; en ese momento sentada frente al bosque llore todo lo que no pude llorar por él, llore por Prim por como su vida se había convertido en una enfermedad, llore por mi Madre porque sabia que esa mujer débil no iba a soportar otro golpe duro y llore por mi por como la vida hasta ese momento se había ensañado conmigo.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que ya era noche me levante y comencé a caminar no pensaba a donde iría, pero seguía caminando, hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba dirigiendo al restaurante de Sae, ¿que me había llevado allí?, quizás una parte dentro de mi estaba exigiendo que no me diera por vencida que tenia que sacar a Prim adelante, me dirigí al lugar cuando note una figura afuera al principio no la distinguí por la oscuridad, pero mientras mas me acercaba, lo reconocí, era Gale que miraba a todas partes como loco.

- Me esta esperando- me dije.

De repente el me voltea a ver, no puedo evitarlo empiezo a correr hasta donde el esta y termino por abrazarlo, escucho que el me dice que estaba muy preocupado por mi, ¿que donde estaba?, que mi mamá y Prim me han estado buscando, es cuando escucho el nombre de Prim que no aguanto y las lagrimas vuelven a salir de mis ojos, no puedo parar.

Katniss…-nota mi llanto.

Escucho que me nombra, pero no me suelto de su cuello no quiero que me vea, espero tranquilizarme pero mis ojos no dejan de llorar, es cuando lo veo, sus ojos azules apenas son visibles, la oscuridad de la calle y mis ojos llorosos no ayudan, el me observa durante un minuto para luego irse, así que me suelto de Gale.

¿Cuéntame que paso?, estoy preocupado.

En todo ese tiempo no le había contado nada de lo que estaba pasando, sentía que si lo decía en voz alta se haría mas real de lo que ya era, pero ahora era una absoluta pesadilla, como ya no valía la pena guardármelo termine contándole todo lo que ocurría con Prim.

Y por que no me lo contaste?- me pregunta con aire de tristeza

No se- le contesto.

A veces pienso que en realidad no me tienes confianza, somos amigos- me dice.

Sí, lo se.

Escucha- me toma de la cara- quizás no es el momento pero quiero decirte que yo te…

Katniss, Gale- nos habla Sae tiene cara de preocupación.

Sae lo lamento ahí mucha gente- le digo levantándome.

Chica estaba preocupada por ti, mírate… ¿que tienes?.

Aunque me gustaría guardarme lo de Prim se que mi vida se pondrá mas complicada así que decido contarle todo, ella se nota comprensiva y me dice que cualquier cosa cuento con ella, me insiste en que regrese a mi casa porque no debería darle mas preocupaciones a mi familia, Gale insiste en acompañarme pero le digo que Sae no se puede quedar sin dos meseros, además de verdad quiero estar sola ahora que ya me siento mas tranquila. Es en el camino que pienso en lo caro que es la enfermedad de Prim por lo que he leído de niños con leucemia se que se la viven en hospitales, aunque pudiera conseguir un tercer trabajo o mi Mamá lo hiciera talvez no podríamos con los gastos normales por llevar los de Prim, entonces recuerdo algo que había olvidado en estas ultimas semanas, recuerdo al viejo Snow y su propuesta.

Dejarme comprar, ¿puedo dejarme comprar?- me digo a mi misma- ¿Donde quedo mi orgullo?

Cuando llego a casa y Prim corre a abrasarme, al sentir sus pequeñas manos rodeándome me doy cuenta que el orgullo no importa por esta persona que intenta utilizar sus pocas fuerzas para hacerme sentir bien, intentando que mis preocupaciones se vayan, se que ella merece el sacrificio. A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano por las pesadillas que tuve, pero también para no arrepentirme de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, sin decir nada salgo de la casa para solucionar todo, me dirijo a donde se que es su casa, toco la puerta, en el interfon me preguntan ¿quien es y a quien busco?, le contesto.

Soy Katniss Everdeen-y antes de que mencionara a quien quería ver se abrió de golpe la puerta.

Entre por el gran jardín lleno de rosas, no entendía como alguien que vive solo puede tener una gran casa, en la puerta principal me espera un hombre que me lleva directamente al que parece ser el despacho de Snow, espero sentada y veo que la ventana da a una matorrales de rosas, este hombre tiene una extraña manía con las rosas pienso. De repente escucho mi nombre detrás de mí.

Katniss finalmente viniste- me dice con alegría en su voz y algo de suficiencia.

Sí, aquí estoy.

Siéntate, siéntate- me pide llevándome a unos pequeños sillones que tiene en el despacho, no puedo evitar sentir su aroma a rosas y a sangre quiero vomitar- supongo que has cambiado de idea con respecto a mi proposición.

Si, vine para hablar de eso, como usted dice he cambiado de idea- tomo aire- estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quiere.

Perfecto- suelta sonriendo- pero como no vas a aceptar con la pobre Prim en su estado.

Cuando escucho sus palabras me cuesta trabajo digerirlas, yo no había mencionado para nada a Prim entonces como sabia de ella, de solo pensar lo que este viejo sabia me daba coraje, tenia que preguntar.

Como… es que…- de la impresión no podía articular correctamente la pregunta.

Quieres saber como es que se sobre la enfermedad de Prim-sonríe- bueno mi querida Katniss, uno no puede ser un hombre de negocios sin ser precavido, necesitaba saber como iba mi inversión.

¿Me mando seguir?-le pregunto molesta.

Si creo que podía decirse eso.

En el momento que me dirige otra sonrisa me dan ganas de volverlo mandar al diablo e irme, pero no puedo todo esto es por Prim.

Aclarado todo empecemos con los negocios- me dice sacando un contrato- esto es para ti.

Un contrato, no es exagerado- le digo.

Yo soy un hombre de negocios para mi esto es la ley, lo bueno es que eres mayor de edad si no mi tonta sobrina jamás hubiera aceptado- dice mientras toma su café- te vuelvo a repetir si tu te haces novia del joven Mellark, yo cuidare de ustedes les daré una mensualidad nada despreciable, te enviare a la universidad con todos los gastos pagados, en cuanto a Prim, estaba pensando que lo mejor para ella es ir al capitolio.

Al escuchar eso apartó la vista del contrato- ¿Como que al capitolio?

Aunque aquí tenemos un buen hospital tú sabes que en el Capitolio tienen la mejor tecnología y los mejores doctores, creo que para ella es mejor ser tratada allá, me encargare de que reciba la mejor atención, en cuanto arregle todo, tu Madre y ella se podrán ir.

Entonces yo me voy con ellas- le suelto asustada de dejarlas ir.

No, tu te tienes que quedar para cumplir tu misión, te recuerdo que esto no lo estoy haciendo como beneficencia lo hago porque me conviene.

Lo observo preguntándome para mi misma como es que no tiene corazón, una hermosa niña, tierna y amable esta enferma, una niña que es de sus pocos familiares, pero no esta dispuesto a ayudarla si no tiene algún beneficio, pero que mas puedo esperar asi que suspiro.

Entiendo, me quedare…pero de verdad tendrá la mejor atención- quiero asegurarme.

Viene en el contrato- sonríe nuevamente- otra cosa, quiero que dejes de trabajar en ese restaurante.

¿Que? ¿Por que?- le pregunto sorprendida.

Ya no tienes necesidad y aparte en cuanto entres a la Universidad ya no tendrás tiempo.

En eso el tenia razón pero aun tenia ganas de seguir trabajando de no de pender completamente del dinero que el me diera.

Aunque puedes seguir trabajando en la panadería- me dijo volviendo a tomar su café- le conté al Señor Mellark que trabajas en una de sus panaderías y le encanto, esos son puntos a tu favor…ah antes de que se vayan tu Madre y Prim te mudaras de casa.

¿Mudarme de casa?, ¿por que?, hemos vivido allí por mucho tiempo, no me quiero ir.

Conseguí una casa donde estarás más cómoda y cercas de la Universidad.

No es necesario con el dinero y la ayuda para Prim es más que suficiente, yo…

Sera que no te quieres cambiar de casa por tu novio- me suelta era algo que no pensé que me dijera.

Yo no tengo novio- le digo es verdad no tengo idea de donde saco eso.

¿Y él quien es?- me pregunta sacándome unas fotos, en ellas se ve que estoy caminando con Gale a la casa, otras son las de ayer donde estoy abrazada a él.

Es mi amigo, vive por…-en ese momento me doy cuenta porque quiere que me mude- el solo es mi amigo lo conozco desde pequeña, no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

No importa, tengo que cuidar mis intereses, tendrás que hacer lo que digo.

Otra vez vuelve a mí las ganas de mandar todo al diablo, pero lo que me ofrece para Prim es demasiado bueno, así que me trago mi orgullo y coraje.

Bien, solo una pregunta- es algo que pensé en este rato y necesito saber la respuesta- ¿Qué pasa si no logro que yo le guste?.

Solo te puedo sugerir que pidas a los cielos que si le gustes- no sé que otra respuesta esperaba, tomo la pluma y firmo su contrato.

En la noche le informó a Sae que tengo que renunciar, que igual hoy puedo quedarme a ayudarla porque se que es Viernes y tienen mas gente, ella me quiere preguntar mis razones pero se detiene seguramente piensa que todo es por mi hermanita enferma. Al salir del restaurante y despedirme de Sae prometiéndole que vendría a visitarla de vez en cuando, salgo lo mas rápido posible para evitar a Gale, ya que me da miedo que el Viejo lunático aun me tenga vigilada, pero mas que nada porque no tengo ganas de tener que contestar sus preguntas, note que todo el tiempo no dejaba de verme seguro porque Sae le habrá contado que renuncie y debe tener muchas dudas.

¡Katniss!- escucho que grita mi nombre- espérame.

Me detengo, siento como me toma por el brazo, venia corriendo.

Ah Gale, perdón es que tengo prisa por llegar a mi casa para ver a Prim- me excuso.

¿Qué pasa Katniss?, ¿Por qué renunciaste?- empieza a preguntar.

Bueno, ya no necesito trabajar…en cuanto a lo del dinero que te debo te lo voy a pagar en cuanto pueda.

Ese dinero no me importa- comienza a sacudir su cabeza como intentando analizar lo que le acabo de decir- ¿Cómo que ya no necesitas trabajar?, no entiendo.

Mi tío…

El viejo odioso.

Sí ese, se entero de lo que pasa con Prim y nos a ofrecido su ayuda, pero no solo en eso quiere pagarme la universidad, aparte nos va a dar una mensualidad para que estemos bien.

Woow, Eso es muy bueno Katniss…pero no decías que era un codo y que nunca quiso a tu Papá- aun es verdad todo eso pero no le puedo decir a Gale la verdad, me da vergüenza que le diga que me vendí.

Te dije eso porque eso pensaba, pero parece ser que el viejo le entro el remordimiento de conciencia y quiere ayudar a su única familia.

Vaya eso es muy bueno, me alegra por ti, ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

No ya no me preocupare por nada, solo por como enamorare aun chico que no conozco, con esa idea en mente decido sonreírle e intento que parezca totalmente sincera no quiero que el empiece a sospechar que algo no esta bien. Al llegar a mi casa Prim me recibe junto a ella esta mi Mamá ambas parecen emocionadas.

Te tenemos muy buenas noticias- me dice Prim muy emocionada.

Tu tío hablo.

Y eso es buena noticia- le digo con molestia.

Espera, espera- dice mi Mamá intentando calmar mi humor- Dijo que se entero de lo de Prim dice que quiere ayudarnos…de hecho nos quiere ayudar en todo, en lo económico en que tu puedas ir a la escuela.

Oh… que amable-intento decir sin que haya sarcasmo.

También dice que la razón del porque nos venia a visitar era porque desde hace tiempo quería ver como ayudarnos pero no sabia como hacerlo sin lastimar mi orgullo.

Y… te dijo ¿por qué ese cambio tan radical?.

Bueno, él dice que porque se siente solo, que después de todo somos su única familia y que mejor que gastar su dinero en personas que le importan- dice mi mamá con una sonrisa.

Es maravilloso ¿no?- le digo a Prim.

Sí, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada- me dice ella muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

Solo hay una cosa que no me gusta- dice mi Madre- Prim y yo tenemos que ir al Capitolio para que sea tratada allá, dice mi Tío que es lo mejor para ella…pero tu-duda- te tienes que quedar.

Decido quedarme en silencio, para que no sospechen nada- No tengo ningún problema si es por el bien de Prim- Y es la verdad mientras sea por el bien de Prim soy capaz de soportar todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola perdón por el retraso, pero me fui de viaje y luego nada mas no podía sacar este capitulo, se iba la luz y mi mente tiene otras preocupaciones (como el hecho de que ando buscando trabajo y no encuentro nada), pero igual me relaja escribir, me parece que no esta tan interesante pero espero mejorar en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por los review y los que colocan favoritos y follow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Susane Collins _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 4

En menos de una semana el fabuloso Tío Snow como ahora lo consideraba mi dulce hermana Prim, logro conseguirnos una casa a la cual mudarnos, esto tomo por sorpresa a mi Madre la cual no se esperaba algo así, al parecer eso no lo había mencionado el viejo.

Pero Tío, una casa no puedo aceptarla- le dijo el día que fue a llevarnos la sorpresa.

Como no, si yo se las estoy regalando- le contesta

Es que ya es mucho- le siguió diciendo.

Mira Primrose y tu se Irán al Capitolio en solo unos días y vas a dejar a Katniss sola, esto lo hago porque quisiera tenerla en un lugar seguro y donde claro pueda cuidar de ella.

Bueno si…tienes razón- me mira un instante- supongo que es lo mejor para ella, gracias Tío- le dijo mi Mamá con una sonrisa.

Fue más tristes de lo que pensé, tenernos que despedir de cada centímetro de nuestro pequeño departamento, porque cada rincón era un recuerdo sobre mi Padre, inclusive los muebles terminamos dejando ya que el viejo nos había comprado nuevos, cuando salimos de la casa nos despedimos de Gale y su familia, intente no ser muy emotiva con él ya que nos observaba el chofer que nos había mandado para llevarnos a nuestra nueva casa.

Eh Catnip- me dijo abrazándome.

Me empecé a sentir incomoda, quizás porque nunca fuimos del tipo que se abrasa, pero últimamente se estaba haciendo costumbre, así que me solté y le dije- Tranquilo no nos vamos a dejar de ver.

Lo se pero es triste- me dice intentado sonreír- pero se que es lo mejor para ustedes.

Aunque no lo creas yo también pienso lo mismo- le digo sabiendo todo, la verdad que en realidad se esconde en esta racha de buena suerte, de repente me toma del brazo apartándome un poco de nuestras familias.

Escucha- me dice- desde el otro día estoy intentando decirte que yo…

¡BUTTERCUP!- escucho que grita Prim, los dos volteamos a ver a mi hermana que esta cargando al gato más feo de todo el mundo.

Odio a ese gato- suelto y voy donde ella esta.

Katniss, apareció Buttercup- me dice emocionada.

Ya vez te dije que seguramente andaba por ahí con alguna gata.

Niñas- nos habla mi Madre- Ya nos tenemos que ir.

Nos subimos al auto lujoso mientras Gale y su familia nos despiden con gritos y levantando las manos, Prim y yo hacemos lo mismo. La verdad no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando llegamos a uno de los mejores barrios del Distrito 12, el nombre de la calle es Los Vencedores y vaya que si era un gran premio una de estas casas tan bonitas en esta calle tan hermosa, fue emocionante ver mi casa, entrar en ella y ver los muebles, pero lo que me daba mas alegría era ver el rostro de mi Patito al entrar en su cuarto.

Es una lastima que solo por hoy- me dijo con un puchero.

Pero cuando regreses estará aun aquí-le digo agarrándola de su cabeza- dame un cuac de alegría.

Cuac- suelta.

Me pasó el día acomodando mis cosas, las únicas que no lo hace son Mi Mamá y mi hermana ya que mañana en la tarde se irán al Capitolio.

Katniss podrías sacar esto para que lo recoja la basura- me pide.

Si- tomo la bolsa para dirigirme al frente de la casa.

Cuando dejo la bolsa volteo a ver alrededor y todo se ve demasiado tranquilo y bonito, pero lo que llama mas mi atención es la casa de la derecha su jardín tiene muchos dietes de león, me encantan los dientes de león, me parecen hermosos aparte de tener un lindo recuerdo con ellos.

De repente siento que alguien choca conmigo tirándome al piso, levanto la cabeza para reclamarle a la persona que me tiro- Oiga tenga cuidado.

Ups, perdón- me dice un hombre de mediana edad, que aparte esta totalmente borracho.

Fíjese quiere- le digo simplemente, no me quiero meter en problemas con un ebrio.

Si, si, si- dice dándome el avión mientras se va, lo veo entrar en la casa de la izquierda.

Mis últimos sueños se habían vuelto cada vez peores incluyen a mi Papá con sangre apareciendo frente a mi o a veces Prim muerta, tengo sueños donde ambos están juntos ensangrentados o enfermos, se ven tan reales, que provocan en mi una angustia que me impide volver a conciliar el sueño. Con cansancio intento ayudarlas para su viaje.

- Katniss- me habla Prim- promete que cuidaras bien de Buttercup.

En estos momentos quisiera mentir diciendo, "Si Prim no te preocupes" y acto seguido darle una patada en el trasero para que ya no vuelva a poner un pie o pata (lo que sea) en la casa, pero quiero que cuando ella regrese sea feliz, así que hago la promesa de mantenerlo bien y borro la idea de tirarlo, todo por mi Patito.

Las acompaño a la estación de Tren para despedirme y por primera vez en mucho tiempo abrazo a mi Mamá, me despido de ella y le susurro.

- Tienes que ser fuerte…no puedes volver a deprimirte.

- Lo se ya no volverá a pasar, la cuidare.

Me suelto para sonreírle y acto seguido abrazo a Prim, quiero evitar llorar pero no puedo evitarlo, lloro porque la voy a extrañar, lloro por la preocupación que siento por ella, lloro por lo que tendré que hacer en cuanto ellas se marchen, lloro y simplemente no puedo parar de hacerlo, desde el día del bosque es como si alguien hubiera abierto una llave donde mis lagrimas parecen ser el agua.

- Ya nos tenemos que ir- escucho a mi Madre detrás.

Es momento de soltar a mi adorada hermana y dejarla ir, ella simplemente me dice – Estaré bien- con una seguridad que logra convencerme.

De regreso a mi nueva casa convencida al entrar escucho unos ruidos en la parte de arriba, un ladrón se metió, un ladrón, repiten mis pensamientos, me dirijo a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo, subo lentamente las escaleras, dirigiéndome al lugar donde escucho los ruidos, ese lugar es mi cuarto, como veo la puerta abierta asomo la cabeza, lo que veo es una mujer de ropa ajustada de un color rosa chillante y con el cabello mas estrafalario que he visto en mi vida, de repente siento que algo me pasa por las piernas, provocándome un grito, era ese maldito gato.

Supongo que tu eres Katniss- me dice la mujer con asentó claramente del Capitolio.

¿Quien es usted?- digo mientras pienso si tengo que levantar el cuchillo aunque algo dentro de mi dice que con solo darle una cachetada la noquearía.

Soy Effie Trinket, mucho gusto- dice estirándome la mano, le doy la mía aun sorprendida.

¿Y que quiere aquí?

Tu maravilloso Tío me ha mandado.

Maravilloso no es la palabra con la que lo describiría, pero seguramente una persona como ella lo encontrara agradable.

Se puede saber ¿a qué la ha mandado?- digo volteando a ver mi cuarto me doy cuenta que esta mujer a estado sacando toda mi ropa.

Me ha contratado para convertirte en una señorita educada de la alta sociedad.

¿Cómo?- pregunto sin entender.

El me contó que tu creciste en la miseria, el quiere que te conviertas en una señorita educada a la cual pueda presentar a sus amistades.

Miseria…señorita educada- repito, pero la mujer no parece entender que estoy enfadándome.

Este viernes el va a dar una importante fiesta y quiere que estés a doc al evento-se detiene y me observa- pero como hacerlo tan rápido, no tienes nada que ponerte y tu cabello…no, no, no, tenemos que poner manos a la obra.

Dice sin parar un momento, seguro todo se lo dice para ella misma, siento que estoy apunto de explotar pero me doy cuenta que de nada sirve la tal Effie Trinket me ignoraría.

Mañana temprano pasare por ti para ir a que te arreglen y comprar un lindo vestido conozco al indicado, esta bien- me pregunta o afirm, lo ignoro.

Eh- consigo soltar.

Perfecto nos vemos mañana Katniss- y se va sin levantar nada de lo que tiro.

Fiesta seguro quiere empezar ya nuestro trato, que bien, comienzo a guardar todo lo que saco Effie cuando me llega un aroma delicioso, es pan lo que alcanzo a distinguir y viene de la casa de los dientes de león, parece ser que mi atención siempre se dirige allí, pero mi estomago la reclama pidiéndome de comer, sin fijarme me doy cuenta que comenzó a oscurecer, decido que como estoy sola iré con Sae por primera vez como clienta, así que salgo de la casa y me dirijo para allá.

Al llegar Sae se pone muy feliz al verme y corre a abrazarme cosa que le correspondo de verdad le tengo cariño a esta mujer.

¿Qué te trae por aquí chica?- me pregunta.

Vengo como clienta- le sonrió.

Pasa, pasa- me invita a sentarme.

Me dijo Gale que tu hermanita se fue al Capitolio a tratarse.

Si… ¿Y Gale?- pregunto volteando a ver si lo veo.

Aun no entra, dime que se te antoja que te traiga.

Gale llega al poco rato de haber pedido mi comida, se sorprende de verme pero me regala una sonrisa, ese rato me la paso muy bien, comiendo el delicioso estofado de Sae, como Gale esta trabajando a veces pasa para decirme algo o ver que mas quiero, en eso lo veo entrar, me doy cuenta que es la hora, al entrar parece buscar algo y noto que sus ojos azules se cruzan con los míos parece algo confundido pero se sienta en su mismo lugar de todos los jueves, por mecanismo quiero ir a llevarle la carta pero seria raro ya que ya no trabajo aquí, Gale ahora es el encargado de esa mesa.

Como su mesa esta frente a la mía noto que no me deja de observar, eso es raro siento que me pongo nerviosa, esos ojos azules miran demasiado profundo, siento que no puedo aguantar más por eso me levanto y le digo a Sae que ya me tengo que ir, le pago y le agradezco por todo.

Regresa pronto chica- me dice.

Si-veo a Gale atender una mesa, así que nada mas levanto la mano para despedirme.

Cuando salgo del restaurante escucho que alguien sale detrás de mi, volteo a verlo y es el, el chico de los ojos azules.

Buenas Noches-le digo extrañada.

El otro día la vi triste y…yo…tenga- acto seguido me da un diete de león, lo miro extrañada, pero el simplemente regresa al restaurante, sin decir mas.

Un diente de león, me gustan mucho los dientes de león, desde pequeña siempre me han gustado, cuando íbamos al bosque mi Papá solía llevarme a una parte donde había muchos, los cortábamos y siempre llevaba algunos en toda mi ropa, ese día aquel niño lloraba porque se había caído de la bicicleta cerca del bosque, me dio tanta lástima que me acerque a el para ver que podía hacer por él, cuando me caía mi Papá solía soplar mi herida y acto seguido me cantaba para que me sintiera mejor y eso hice le sople y cante al niño el cual inmediatamente dejo de llorar, escuche la voz de mi Papá llamarme, así que me levante, pero antes de marcharme le di un diente de león de los que llevaba en mi ropa.

- Gracias- escucho que me dice, entonces volteo a verlo, nuestros miradas se encuentran es cuando me sorprendo por su…Siento que alguien me quita mi cobija.

Ya es hora de levantarte Katniss, es un día muy, muy importante- dice Effie emocionada- báñate.

Que cree que soy tan cochina para no hacerlo pienso, entonces gruño, ella decide tomarlo como una afirmación, me quedo un momento en la cama y me doy cuenta que dormí muy bien, mi sueño fue un dulce recuerdo de mi niñez, no había sangre, ni enfermedades, solo un niño y los dientes de león, entonces miro al que me regalaron ayer, sonrió ya que se que gracias a él tuve una muy buena noche.

Salimos de la casa, el auto nos espera enfrente, cuando escucho que alguien saludo, es mi vecino el borracho.

Buenos días- dice acercándose a nosotras.

Buenos días- contesta Effie tratando de parecer educada pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta de su desagrado.

Pensé que vivías sola preciosa- dudo un momento, pero me doy cuenta que se refiere a mi.

Vivo con mi familia pero ellas están de viaje.

Oh ya veo- ríe- parece que solo tengo vecinos jóvenes, el chico y ahora tu.

¿El chico?.

Vamos Katniss, se nos hace tarde- me apresura Effie, sin voltear a ver al hombre entra al coche.

Nos vemos luego- nos despide.

Si- le digo en modo de despedida.

Llegamos al lugar donde según Effie van a hacer el milagro de arreglar mi exterior, mis modales y todo lo demás llevara algo de tiempo, allí me recibe un trío de locos según me dicen sus nombres son Venia, Flavius y Octavia, todos con el mismo aspecto de Effie.

Aquí esta- les dice.

Vaya no exagerabas- le dice Venia, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Primero empezaremos nosotros y luego Cinna la atenderá.

No la va a ver primero él- pregunta Effie.

Con las fotos que le diste son mas que suficientes para él, ya nos dio las instrucciones de lo que debemos hacer.

Nunca pensé que el proceso de "embellecimiento" de una persona durara tanto tiempo, me lavaron el cabello, me lo despuntaron, me arreglaron mis uñas, me pusieron mascarillas, me maquillaron y me hicieron un montón mas de cosas que no sabia que se podía hacer sobre una persona, al terminar todos me veían complacidos, me mire al espejo y no podía negar que me veía como una actriz de televisión.

Ahora si te vera Cinna me dice Octavia- sonriendo.

Me llevan a un lugar que parece un probador lleno de espejos el hombre que sale y se presenta como Cinna provoca en mi algo de confianza, quizás porque su aspecto no es el de Effie y los tres locos, quizás lo único extravagante sea que usa delineador dorado en sus ojos, pero creo que se le ve bien, me observa detenidamente como yo lo observo.

De verdad eres una belleza- me dice.

Gracias- intento ver si existe algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras pero no encuentro nada.

Effie me conto que necesitas un vestido para esta noche porque parece ser que te harán una presentación ante la sociedad.

¿Presentación ante la sociedad?- empiezo a notar que últimamente repito lo que me dicen, pero es que todo esto suena tan tonto.

Al ver tus fotos y ahora que te veo en persona me doy cuenta que tengo el vestido perfecto para ti.

Me enseña un vestido rojo tan hermoso que me impresiona, no soy amante de la ropa y esas cosas, pero debo admitir que moriría por usar algo así.

Esa misma noche estoy preparada para mi "Presentación" . Effie me llevajunto con el chofer a la casa de Snow que no queda muy lejos de la mía, al entrar todo el jardín se ve espectacular, el me recibe con una gran sonrisa.

Effie pero que maravilloso trabajo hiciste- le dice.

Gracias Señor Snow- dice Effie sonriente.

Katniss estas en verdad hermosa.

Gracias- le digo sin voltear a verlo, me toma del brazo y me lleva.

Esta noche lo he preparado todo para que se conozcan, luces muy bien, solo debes de ser mas coqueta, ahorita me ayudaras a recibir a nuestros invitados, esta bien.

Si- le digo con un suspiro.

En el rato que pasamos recibiendo a nuestros invitados, me presenta a personas importantes según él, políticos, gente de negocios, Effie que esta detrás de mi me dice que lo mejor de el Distrito 12 esta en mi fiesta y que me debo sentir alabada, si como no, toda esta gente viene a ver como me vendo a un sujeto que no conozco. Como mi futuro novio parece aun no llegar, pienso que a lo mejor no va a venir y eso me puede salvar una noche mas, pero veo al Señor Mellark, lo conozco porque lo he visto en varias entrevistas, viene con su mujer la cual desde lejos se ve odiosa.

Vaya, bienvenidos, pensé que me iban a dejar plantado.

Tuvimos que pasar por él- dice la mujer.

Déjenme presentárselas, esta es mi Katniss.

Su Katniss pienso para mi este viejo esta loco, yo no soy nada de él menos suya, pero decido sonreír y saludar a los señores Mellark.

Este es el Señor y la Señora Mellark.

Mucho gusto, bienvenidos- les digo con toda la cortesía que tengo.

Eres muy bonita- me dice el rey de los panes- dicen que trabajas en una de mis panaderías.

Sí, pero ahorita pedí vacaciones, para arreglar algunas cosas de la universidad.

Querido- le habla su esposa.

Nos interrumpió para que pudiera conocer a sus hijos mayores, la esposa de uno de ellos y la novia del otro, pero ninguno de ellos es a quien supuestamente yo debo conocer.

¿Donde esta?- pregunta la mujer a sus hijos.

Mira allá viene- le dice su hijo mayor.

Cuando escucho eso me empiezo a sentir nerviosa evito levantar la vista, pero Snow me agarra de mi brazo otra vez y dice.

Mira te presento a mi sobrina Katniss Everdeen- me presenta-El es Peeta Mellark.

Alzo la mirada para verlo y cual es mi sorpresa es el chico del restaurante, el es la persona que tengo que enamorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me sorprendí terminar este capitulo tan rápido, estaba inspirada yo creo jajajaja, espero que ahora comience lo bueno (esperen yo soy la escritora como digo eso), quiero agradecer a todos por sus porras por mi búsqueda de trabajo, pero las cosas no mejoran mucho ya que hasta sin correo me quede, seguro van a pensar que nada mas utilizo esto para quejarme pero lo que paso fue que parece ser que alguien esta utilizando una pagina de bolsa de trabajo muy conocida, para extorsionar gente, me llego un correo de una supuesta oferta de trabajo que abrí para encontrarme con amenazas y palabrotas para mi familia y para mi, donde me pedían 3000 pesos y que hiciera el deposito lo mas rápido posible, obvio no lo hice pero tuve que cancelar mi cuenta de Hotmail y mi cuenta de algunas paginas de trabajo, así que tengan cuidado y no pongan información importante en los curriculums que suban. Dejando esas cosas malas que me pasaron las cosas buenas fueron sus maravillosos reviews.

Gracias a Amy Black, Ane Potter 17 espero haber aclarado tu duda, Neo Gs me gusto que me dijeras que buscara trabajo de escritora gracias, Ada me gusta tu nombre tengo una protagonista en una historia que tiene tu nombre, Resa J.E gracias por el review y también, a Elda de la Torre que me dejo su segundo Review.

Antes de despedirme quería comentar algunas cosas, lo de los Dientes de león, existen dos tipos mis favoritos de toda la vida que son los que se desasen cuando les soplas y los amarillos siempre he pensado que esos son a los que se refieren en los Juegos del Hambre y ese es el que le regalo Peeta a Katniss y los que Katniss se colgaba en la ropa, lo de Buttercup así como apareció en el capitulo, apareció en mi mente, me acorde del gato de golpe y parece que fue en el momento indicado no creen, también aparecieron ciertos personajes en este capitulo como Haymitch, Effie y Cinna.

Gracias por todo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5

No puedo creer que el chico de ojos azules que va todos los jueves al restaurante de Sae, sea el que espera el desagradable de Snow que enamore, el también parece sorprendido.

Hola-dice dudoso.

¿Como esta?- le pregunto de forma educada.

Alguien ríe es el señor Mellark- Vamos, vamos porque tanta formalidad Katniss, después de todo tienen la misma edad.

No esperaba verte aquí- dice Peeta.

Acaso ya se conocían- pregunta su madre.

Ella trabaja en un restaurante al que suelo ir-contesta el apenado.

Trabajaba, ya no trabajo ahí.

Me gusta que sea tan trabajadora- escucho que dice el señor Mellark a Snow.

Escucho como ríe Snow, parece totalmente complacido, se acerca a mi tomando nuevamente mi brazo, me susurra- Aprovecha que te conoce-puedo percibir su aliento a sangre, se voltea con la familia de Peeta y les dice- que les parece si los dejamos solos.

Sí, es una magnifica idea- dice la señora Mellark.

Dejarnos solos, si como no, lo menos que hacen es dejarnos solos, a su manera Effie se encuentra cercas vigilando lo que digo o hago, también los hermanos de Peeta se encuentran cercas molestándolo o intentando avergonzarlo, aparte de que a veces su Mamá y Snow se acercan para comentar algo con nosotros, en pocas palabras aun mas que lo intente dudo que nazca algo de romance esta noche.

Aun con eso intente platicar con él de muchas maneras pero me costaba trabajo, me sentía presionada por todo y no sabia que decirle para que el cayera rendido ante mis "encantos", el también se veía nervioso pero intentaba ser amable.

Te ves muy hermosa- me dice con una sonrisa sincera.

Gracias.

¡Uy! que galante-le dice uno de sus hermanos.

Peeta se sonrojo y me dirigió una sonrisa tímida, sin querer o talvez queriendo totalmente, volteo a ver a su hermano y le lanzo una mirada asesina, él deja de sonreír y decide alejarse.

Perdón- me dice de repente, lo volteo a ver- mi hermano suele molestarme mucho, según el tiene todo el derecho como mi hermano mayor.

Claro que no- le suelto- yo soy la hermana mayor y jamás molesto a mi hermanita, para mi lo mas importante es que ella sea feliz.

Entonces es muy afortunada, por tenerte-cuando lo dice sin querer me sonrojo por sus palabras.

En eso la música se apaga y veo a Snow arriba del escenario, parece que va a dar un discurso.

Pido su atención por favor-todos voltean a verlo y el sonríe- quiero agradecerles por venir a la fiesta de presentación de mi querida sobrina Katniss, la cual estoy seguro que se convertirá en un gran miembro de nuestra sociedad.

Todos aplauden y yo quiero vomitar pero no alcanzo a hacerlo porque escucho algo que me cuesta comprender, algo que me dejo congelada, el hombre acaba de decir que voy a abrir el próximo baile con la compañía de Peeta Mellark.

Vamos chicos que están esperando- nos dice Effie dándonos empujones a los dos.

Ambos quedamos en el centro de la pista de baile, mas tonta no me podía sentir en eso me pregunte que podía estar pensando Peeta pero el toma mi mano, agarra mi cintura y comienza a bailar conmigo.

Lo siento soy torpe para bailar- le digo.

Tu solo sígueme.

Decido colocar mi vista sobre nuestros pies para saber que hacer, no es tan complicado pienso, o el me lo esta haciendo fácil, como ya me siento mas segura levanto mi mirada para ver a la gente que nos observa todos parecen embobados, el Papá de Peeta luce una sincera sonrisa, los hermanos no dejan de burlarse (los odio) y su mamá y Snow parece platicar satisfechos seguro que ya están planeando el negocio.

Cuando acaba la canción y la gente se dirige a la pista para bailar, como ya no soy el centro de atención, me alegro haber salido bien librada de esta volteo a ver a mi compañero de baile para agradecerle, me sorprendo cuando noto la mirada profunda que me lanza, una parecida a la de anoche solo que mas intensa, yo me pongo nerviosa y decido bajar mi cabeza y soltarme de el, pero el toma mi mano y dice.

Corre.

Ambos corremos lo mas que podemos, para mi suerte el vestido de Cinna y los zapatos me permiten hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad, entramos por la cocina donde todos nos observan extrañados y entramos a la casa de Snow, subimos por las escaleras, el parece buscar algo, hasta que llega a unas puertas de cristal y las abre, entro y me llevo una gran sorpresa es un balcón, si eso se puede decir ya que tiene el tamaño de un jardín hasta tiene una fuente, no sabia que existiera ese lugar en esta casa, es hermoso y más porque no tiene rosas, solo flores.

El otro día mi Mamá me trajo a visitar a tu Tío, cuando use la excusa de ir al baño, para poderme escapar de su platica, me perdí y vi este lugar- me cuenta Peeta.

Es un lugar hermoso, más por la vista- digo mirando al cielo.

Sí, la vista es hermosa- escucho que dice lo volteo a ver pero lo descubro quitando su mirada de mi.

¿Por que me trajiste aquí?- le pregunto.

Ya me sentía muy incomodo con ellos vigilándonos ¿y tu?

Yo también me sentía así.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento sin pensarlo mucho decido preguntarle algo de lo que tenia curiosidad.

¿por que vas todos los jueves al restaurante de Sae?.

Tengo dos razones una me gusta la comida de ahí, la otra…-comienza a sonrojarse otra vez.

Creo que la segunda razón te la diré en otra ocasión, así tendremos algo de que platicar la segunda vez que nos veamos.

Analizo eso de segunda vez, el esta dispuesto a verme nuevamente, lo observo una vez mas y me doy cuenta que sus ojos brillan mas que nunca pareciera que sonrieran, eso me sorprende aunque creo que ya no es de extrañar siempre lo hacen.

Cuando lo veía en el restaurante solo siempre pensé que era tímido y callado, esta noche me dejo en claro que no, como ya no había nadie que lo hiciera sentir incomodo no dejo de hablar de cosas, principalmente de su padre y pasteles era su pasión yo solo lo tenia que escuchar y debo admitir que era algo muy fácil de hacer.

Aunque era primavera esa noche sentí fresco más desde el balcón, como mi vestido solo tenia un tirante que lo sostenía, intente darme calor frotando mis manos en mis brazos, como él lo noto se quito su saco el cual me coloco sobre mis hombros.

Gracias pero ¿tu no tienes frió?- le pregunto.

Yo tengo este chaleco- dice sonriendo.

Me pregunto si todo el tiempo en verdad es pura sonrisas, mientras lo pienso me acomodo mejor el saco cuando siento algo dentro de el, meto mi mano a la bolsa interna de este y saco uno de esas botellas que sirven para poner licor, lo se porque lo he visto en la tele, lo miro sorprendida.

¿Y esto qué es?

El voltea a verme se pone de mil colores y dice nervioso- No es mió- intenta quitármelo pero no lo dejo.

Si claro, esperas que te lo crea- le digo con una risita, la verdad me pareció muy divertida su reacción.

Es verdad me lo dio alguien y yo había olvidado que lo traía.

Aja- intento mirarlo con incredulidad, pero quizás esto me ayude un poco a "desenvolverme" mas, así que sin pensarlo le doy un trago, pero me arrepiento cuando siento el ardor en mi garganta, se que inmediatamente hice un gesto, entonces escucho como Peeta comienza a reírse- De que te ríes le digo indignada.

Me pareció graciosa tu cara- sigue riendo, me quita la botella y el también le da un trago, haciendo un gesto de desagrado seguro que es parecido al que yo hice, nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos.

Ya van dos veces seguidas que duermo bien, esta vez no hubo ningún tipo de sueño ni malo ni bueno dormí muy bien pienso, empiezo a abrir mis ojos y me sorprendo al ver que no estoy en mi cuarto, de hecho ni siquiera creo que haya techo porque escucho cantar a los pájaros, pero ahí algo que me desconcierta mas y es que alguien esta acostado detrás de mi, lo se porque puedo escuchar su respiración, pero mas que nada porque me tiene abrasada, en eso puedo sentir que sus manos me acercan más a él, apretándome a su cuerpo , escucho como suspira y acto seguido siento como besa mi nuca, eso provoca que me levante de golpe volteando a ver a mi acompañante y es Peeta que me mira asustado, no le digo nada simplemente me levanto y me voy corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que hoy me salio pequeño el capitulo pero verán cuando empiezo a escribir decido donde debe terminar y así lo había decidido desde que se me ocurrió la idea. Lo de que terminaran dormidos de esa manera fue porque hace poco vi una película muy bonita de nombre Escucha tu destino y los protagonistas de esa película les pasa algo parecido, claro con sus diferencia ellos allí encargan un bebe, aquí Katniss y Peeta no llegaron tan lejos. Se que esta algo simple pero espero que les haya gustado. Quiero preguntarles algo como tengo que mandar a Katniss a la universidad la verdad no se que carrera ponerle no se me ocurre nada ustedes ¿qué creen que deba estudiar?.

Agradezco como siempre a los que se toma el tiempo de leer el fanfic y lo colocan como Favorito, a los que me dejan Review como Review Ane-Potter17 espero no haberte decepcionado con la fiesta y todo lo que ocurrió en ella, Marydc26 gracias por el halago, minafan yo también soy antigale no se porque una parte de mi si lo entendía pero otra no, creo que mi anti creció porque sabia que Peeta sufría por culpa de el, Whiz Knigthley, catniphutcherson95 que bueno que descubriste mi fic espero que siga gustando gracias por dejar Review, nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 6

_**PoV Peeta**_

Despierto con algo de pereza al mirar el reloj me acuerdo que hoy es jueves antes con solo recordar que era jueves me emocionaba inmediatamente, porque podía verla, pero cuando viene a mi lo que paso la otra semana mi corazón se me va a los pies.

_**Flashback**_

Esa noche fui como todas las otras al restaurante de esa mujer de nombre Sae, siempre que me acerco mi corazón empieza a temblar y cuando entro siento que va a estallar, me senté en la misma mesa para que ella me atendiera.

Pero todo fue diferente, otra persona me atendió, aun mas que intente buscarla por todo el lugar no la encontré- Posiblemente había descansado hoy- pensé-pero cuando iba a empezar a comer me di cuenta que ese muchacho alto con el que ella suele platicar se veía muy intranquilo, atendía pero no dejaba de ver por la ventana, hasta que se acerco a Sae le dijo algo y salio del restaurante, como yo ya había terminado y estaba pagando decidí que era momento de irme, al salir del lugar los vi estaban abrasados ella estaba llorando, como de dolió escuchar su llanto, sabia que estaba mal que los observara intente quitar la mirada marcharme pero no lo hice, fue cuando ella me vio nuestros ojos se encontraron, durante un minuto hasta que decidí irme.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

No puedo evitar que cuando la recuerdo llorando sentirme impotente yo hubiera querido ser su amigo tenerla en mis brazos y consolarla, intentar solucionar sus problemas aunque se me fuera la vida en eso, al final quien me saca de la cama y mis meditaciones es el telefono.

Peeta, soy tu mamá- escucho decirme.

Hola Mamá ¿cómo estas?- le pregunto.

Bien, escucha quiero pasar por ti porque quiero que me acompañes a visitar a una persona.

¿Quieres que te acompañe yo?- le pregunto, no puedo creerlo usualmente siempre sale con mis hermanos porque son a los que más quiere, supongo que es porque se parecen a ella.

Sí, tu Peeta- pasó por ti en unas dos horas.

Esta bien aquí te espero.

La razón por la que vivo solo y no con mis Papas fue por la situación con mi Mamá, ella siempre me ha menospreciado aparte de resultarle irritante, muchas veces la escucho decir a otras personas que odia el color de mi cabello, ella es pelirroja como mis hermanos y mi papa tiene su cabello color castaño oscuro pero no son rubios como yo, dice que mi color de cabello le recuerda a aquella mujer que casi le quita a mi Papá, pero también le molesta que sea tranquilo y que no sea ambicioso, así que un día decidí hablar con mi Padre sobre que ya no me parecía sano vivir de esta manera el me entendió y me compro esa casa para que yo pudiera vivir solo.

Ella pasa por mi a la hora acordada y aunque intento conversar con ella es complicado porque desde el momento en que me subo al auto ella pone una barrera.

¿A quien vamos a ver?

A un señor muy importante tengo interés en que tu padre haga negocios con él…aparte se va a lanzar como Alcalde del Distrito comprenderás que nos conviene este contacto.

Ya veo- digo mas para mi que para ella, jamás visitaría a alguien por placer, siempre tiene que haber algo de por medio, lo que aun no comprendo es que tengo yo que ver con esto.

Llegamos a una gran mansión, llena de rosas y jardines, al entrar nos llevan con el dueño de ese lugar, un hombre mayor que tiene un aroma particular a rosas y casi juro que a sangre, pero creo que es solo mi imaginación, espero escuchar alguna conversación de negocios pero el hombre solo parece estar interesado en mi, algunas veces antes de que yo pueda contestar es mi Mama la que lo hace.

Disculpen tengo que ir al baño.

Ah pediré que alguien te acompañe, si no te puedes perder- me dice amablemente el señor Snow.

Es verdad con eso de que me puedo perder el lugar es enorme; al salir del baño ya no veo a mi guardián, como no quiero regresar decido caminar por la casa, pienso que esta casa es solo para presumir no tiene vida ni calor detesto eso de las personas, aunque admito que los cuadros son hermosos, entonces veo algo que llama mi atención, es una terraza enorme parece un jardín, tiene una fuente, muchos árboles y matorrales es el único lugar que no tiene rosas, se me viene a la mente Katniss en como me gustaría sentarme en una de esa bancas con ella mientras platicamos y comemos como en un picnic.

Señor, disculpe- escucho que alguien me habla detrás de mi, volteo a sonreírle- lo espera su Mamá

Oh perdón, me perdí- vuelvo a sonreír.

Al bajar me encuentro a mi Madre y Señor Snow parados frente a la puerta.

¿Donde has estado? ya nos tenemos que ir- dice algo molesta.

Perdón- le digo.

Fue un gusto Peeta- me dice el hombre dándome la mano amablemente.

Igualmente.

Espero vernos mañana en la noche.

Sin entender a que se refiere le digo- Claro.

En el auto mi Madre me saca de mi duda, mañana el Señor Snow hará una fiesta para su sobrina y me ha dicho que quiere que vengas como su acompañante.

¿Qué?- suelto sorprendido.

Escucha, tener relaciones con el anciano nos conviene, si el te quiere para su sobrina no estoy dispuesta a rechazarlo.

Pero Mamá…

Peeta es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí, después de todo deberías de ser mas agradecido- me dice con disgusto- solo ven mañana conócela y ya, a tu Papá parece gustarle.

Mi papá la conoce- le pregunto.

No, pero Snow le ha hablado de ella y parece deseoso de conocerla- me dice.

Esta bien, iré mañana solo para conocerla- aunque se que ella espera que haga mas que eso, después de todo mi hermano mayor Vinni se caso porque ella lo convenció de que era lo mejor y mi otro hermano Dan sale con una chica que le gusta a mi mamá.

En la tarde me dedico a preparar pan, cuando esta listo le llevo un plato a Haymitch un vecino que tengo, me cae bien aunque es algo borracho a mi Mamá no le gusta esa amistad.

Chico- me saluda al entrar a su casa.

Hola ¿Cómo estas?

Bien- dice mientras bebe de la botella de su cerveza.

Dejo el pan en la mesa para cuando tenga algo de hambre como veo que esta bebiendo se que su estomago es en lo ultimo que piensa.

Dime Peeta ¿ya conoces a nuestra preciosa vecina nueva?- me pregunta con una sonrisa picara.

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de desesperación- ¿Que pasa el dia de hoy? que todo el mundo me quiere presentar con una chica.

Espera yo no te la quiero presentar solo te estoy preguntando si ya la conoces, haber acláreme eso de que todos quieren presentarte una chica.

Le cuento a Haymitch sobre que mañana tengo que ir a una fiesta para ser el acompañante de una chica que mi Mamá seguro piensa que le conviene, si le conviene a ella pero no a mi, aunque seguro ella piensa que eso es lo de menos.

Al terminar Haymitch levanta su botella y dice- Brindo por tu próximo compromiso chico- y le da un sorbo.

Yo no me voy a comprometer- le digo molesto, volteo a ver el reloj y recuerdo que me tengo que ir- luego nos vemos.

Vamos no te enojes chico.

No estoy molesto, es solo que ya sabes a donde voy.

Ah a ver a tu amor platónico…sabes no creo que ella le agrade mucho ser la otra en tu corazón- suelta una carcajada pero a mi no me parece gracioso, salgo de la casa sin decir nada.

Llego al restaurante y al entrar comienzo a buscarla, nunca lo había hecho porque tenia la seguridad de que en cuanto me sentara iría a entregarme la carta, pero ahora no estoy seguro, para mi suerte no tengo que buscar mucho ya que esta sentada en una de las mesas que esta frente a la mía, agradezco al cielo por eso aunque luego me encuentro en una pelea conmigo mismo por no mirarla sobretodo porque no estoy siendo discreto noto que ella comienza a ponerse roja creo que sin querer se ha dado cuenta de mis miradas.

Al momento de traerme mi comida, escucho que ella se despide de la dueña del lugar, no, no puedo dejarla ir, me levanto de golpe sin fijarme choco con el hombro del amigo de ella que me mira extrañado, le doy una disculpa rápida y salgo del restaurante en ese instante ella me voltea a ver.

Buenas Noches- me saluda amable aunque noto que esta extrañada.

El otro día la vi triste y- rayos me empieza a temblar la boca-yo- solo se me ocurre dárselo- tenga- le doy el diente de león que había cortado de mi jardín y acto seguido huyo al restaurante sin decir mas.

Al entrar ese chico, me parece que escuchado que lo llama Gale, me ve disgustado decido ignorarlo sentándome para comenzar a comer, había cortado ese hermoso diente de león amarillo cuando me dirigía para acá cuando lo vi inmediatamente pensé en ella lo guarde con cuidado en mi bolsa esperando que no se fuera a maltratar, cuando se lo di me fije que mágicamente no le había pasado nada.

Al día siguiente mi Mamá me manda el traje que debo de usar para la fiesta de la sobrina del Señor Snow, con flojera comienzo a arreglarme para estar listo cuando lleguen.

Decido esperar frente a la casa así por lo menos puedo tomar algo de aire, al salir escucho que un auto arranca, seguro era de mi nueva vecina pienso que debe ser rica porque el auto es lujoso. Me siento en las escaleras contemplo el cielo mientras oscurece entonces veo a Haymitch que viene directo a mi casa.

Que hay chico- me saluda.

Aquí esperando que vengan por mí- le digo.

Y como te fue ayer con tu amada…lograste pedir el platillo fuerte- se reí de mí.

Puedo sentir como me sonrojo por su broma-No, creo que ya no trabaja ahí- le digo.

No y ahora ¿que vas a hacer?- pregunta intentando parecer preocupado pero se que es sarcasmo.

Supongo que ir a la panadería a…- me detengo al ver una limosina acercarse no dudo que sean mis padres- Ya me tengo que ir luego nos vemos Haymitch.

Espera chico- me detiene pasándome un brazo por mi hombre y el otro metiéndome lo que veo es una botella de licor por el bolsillo que se encuentra adentro del saco- hace juego con tu traje y por si necesitas algo de coraje.

Haymitch no…-estoy por negarme a llevármelo cuando escucho a mi Madre gritar mi nombre.

Haymitch se aleja de mi tambaleándose se acerca a mi Madre que esta fuera de la limusina con una cara molesta.

Señora Mellark que guapa se ve hoy-le dice Haymitch con un tono burlón, ella decide ignorarlo.

Señor Mellark, me da gusto verlo.

Haymitch ¿como estas?

Bien, bien gracias ¿y como van los negocios?.

Perdón pero ya nos vamos- mi madre me apura a entrar y esta empuja a Haymitch sin nada de cortesía.

Entro en la limusina donde esta mis hermanos, la esposa de Vinny y la novia de Dan. De camino a la fiesta solo escucho los regaños de mi Madre sobre que no le parece mi amistad con Haymitch, como si no fuera la milésima vez que me lo dice, como siempre mi Padre intenta ser un intermediario pero no logra mucho, eso si antes de bajar del auto me advierte que tengo que ser amable con la sobrina del Señor Snow.

Veo como bajan todos menos yo me quedo en la limusina, me siento cansado por la situación con ella quisiera que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros pero lo veo imposible, me pierdo en mis pensamientos cuando escucho a Vinny hablarme.

Peeta te tienes que bajar ya, no la hagas enojar más, por favor.

Decido que lo mejor aunque no quiera es bajarme, me acerco a la fiesta donde veo que están mis Papas platicando con el anciano, todos parecen emocionados.

Mira te presento a mi sobrina Katniss Everdeen- no hay necesidad de que me la presenten yo la conosco y no puedo creer lo que mis ojos me muestran, acaso me están jugando una mala pasada es ella, es ella me repito.

El es Peeta Mellark.

Lo único que se me ocurre decir es un simple hola y no digo mas porque dudo que sea ella quien esta frente a mi, escucho la voz de mi papa y su risa pero no presto atención, quiero seguir hablando con ella así que le comento que no esperaba verla en este lugar, en esta fiesta, en este momento, mi madre me sujeta de mi brazo cosa que hace que salga de mis pensamientos y me pregunta si la conocía, le contesto una parte de la verdad que trabaja en un restaurante donde suelo ir, ella inmediatamente dice que ya no trabaja ahí, lo sospechaba.

Parte de la fiesta intento platicar con Katniss, pero no puedo gracias a mis queridos hermanos, la excéntrica compañera de Katniss que me parece se llama Effie, mi Madre y el tío de ella, supuestamente iban a dejarnos solos pero no lo hacen, noto como es que ella se siente incomoda por la situación, me gustaría relajarla pero yo siento lo mismo y lo peor es que solo pienso que esta hermosa se lo digo directamente, me agradece con una tímida sonrisa, quizás eso hubiera logrado calmar el momento pero no es así gracias a Dan, siento mi rostro enrojecer y aunque ella también esta roja veo que le lanza una mirada asesina a mi hermano el cual parece huir, me dan ganas de reír pero solo me disculpo con ella por mis hermanos, con eso al fin logro que mencione algo sobre su vida y no sobre cualquier cosa, sino de la persona que creo es la mas importante para ella por la manera en que se expresa lo intuyo debe amar mucho a su hermana, le digo que su hermana debe ser muy afortunada al tenerla, ella se sonroja, me parece que esta noche nos hemos sonrojado demasiado quisiera que la situación se relajara un poco mas, pero no nos da tiempo de hacerlo porque el Señor Snow nos pide bailar frente a todos los invitados.

Me quedo en blanco me cuesta entender que tengo que bailar con ella enfrente de todo el mundo, siento que Effie nos empuja al centro de la pista veo Katniss asustada, así que lo único que puedo hacer por ella es sujetar su mano y agarrarla de la cintura para comenzar a bailar, ella me comenta que no sabe bailar yo le contesto que solo me siga.

No puedo evitar sentirme en las nubes, siempre la veía de lejos en el restaurante, pero nunca la había podido tocar, ni sentir tan cercas, admito que a veces cuando ella me entregaba la carta yo lograba rozar un dedo de ella pero nada como esto, estoy seguro que el momento seria perfecto si ella me volteara a ver a los ojos pero no lo hace, mira nuestros pies intentando seguir mis pobres pasos, cuando siento que tiene mas seguridad levanta su cabeza pero en lugar de mirarme a mi voltea a ver la gente que nos observa, es cuando la música termina ella al fin voltea a verme pienso que no quiero separarme de ella y menos regresar a las garras de mi familia, entonces recuerdo ese lugar, en el momento en que ella baja la mirada yo solo le digo "Corre".

La tomo fuertemente de la mano y corremos por la casa sin voltear a ver si alguien nos sigue, la llevo hasta la terraza donde ayer me imaginaba con ella, al ver el lugar de noche con las estrellas de compañía me parece más hermoso, se que a ella también le gusta porque lo expresa, tiene su mirada fija en lo que se aprecia a del Distrito 12, la observo detenidamente me parece una diosa tan hermosa que vino para tentar a este pobre mortal, cuando expresa su fascinación por la vista yo también hago lo mismo pero me percato que ambos hablamos de cosas diferentes, cuando ella voltea a verme decido apartar mi mirada.

Ella me pregunta del porque suelo ir al restaurante todos los jueves, solo le doy la respuesta mas superficial me gusta la comida, pero lo que me motiva en realidad, la que me hizo ir desde el primer día no se la digo, seria demasiado para ella saber que verla es lo que me provoca ir, que lo hago una vez a la semana porque me da miedo fastidiarla, que es ese día porque se que nadie podrá tomar mi mesa que ella atenderá, no le digo eso por miedo a que huya esta noche de mi.

Como ya me siento mas relajado comienzo a platicarle todo lo que puedo sobre mi Papá, sobre los pasteles que a veces hago y aunque quisiera que ella también me platicara sobre lo que le interesa se que no es su estilo, ella me contara algo cuando ella quiera. Siento que la noche esta fresca noto como ella empieza a frotarse sus frágiles brazos para darse calor inmediatamente me quito el saco y se lo coloco, le sonrió cuando me pregunta si yo voy a estar bien a lo que le contesto que traigo el chaleco.

Observo como se coloca el saco cuando la veo meter la mano dentro de el bolsillo interior es cuando recuerdo la famosa botella de licor, ella la saca sorprendida pero siento que yo soy el que se sorprende mas, me defiendo diciendo que no es mía cosa que es verdad quiero quitársela pero ella no me deja, lo que hace no lo veía venir le da un trago me doy cuenta que es su primera vez porque hace un gesto de desagrado, no puedo evitar reírme por lo graciosa que se vio, me reclama indignada por mi risa, entonces le quito la botellita y le doy un trago, aunque mis hermanos intentaron hacerme beber cervezas jamás me gustaron es por eso cuando le doy un trago noto lo fuerte que esta, creo que yo también hago un gesto de desagrado ya que me ve divertida, sin detenernos nos comenzamos a reír por lo bobos que nos debimos ver.

Por increíble que parezca pero con ayuda de Haymitch la noche se torno agradable para ella y feliz para mi, aunque no le gustaba el sabor ella seguía dándole sorbos a la botellita igual que yo, mientras lo hacia me contaba cosas sobre su hermana, otras de su vida y sobre un gato que según ella era el mas feo en todo Panem, lo que mas me gustaba era la manera en que ella reía.

- Ay ya me canse de traer estos zapatos puestos- dice con disgusto- no te importa que me los quite- me pregunta.

- No- le contesto, en cuanto lo hago se los empieza a quitar mientras ríe.

Entonces de seco deja de reír la veo observarme detenidamente, siento como sus ojos grises se concentran en mi eso provoca que me ponga nervioso, sin esperarlo lanza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dice muy seria.

- Te voy a decir un secreto, prometes guardarlo.

- Sí- le contesto.

- Me gustan muchos tus ojos, desde la primera vez que fuiste al restaurante y me miraste con ellos, me encantaron-suspira- ese azul y la manera en que brillan me hacen sentir bien muy bien y no se la razón.

Al escucharla decir eso, siento que puedo ser valiente y ser completamente sincero con ella es por eso que me atrevo a decirle.

- Talvez sea porque solo te pueden ver a ti.

Al decirlo noto como Katniss acorta la distancia entre nuestros labios, si, la chica de la que estoy secretamente enamorado, la que Haymitch llama mi amor platónico, la que en verdad esta mañana era mi amor platónico me besa, la estrecho mas contra mi y cuando empiezo a disfrutar del beso, siento como ella aparta sus labios, se que debo abrir los ojos para despertar de este sueño, cuando lo hago es justo en el momento en que ella se desvanece, intento sostenerla pero ambos caemos de la banca al jardín, por suerte antes de caer alcance a colocar mi mano en la cabeza de Katniss para protegerla.

Katniss- le llamo pero no responde, me empiezo a preocupar, pero ella abre sus hermosos ojos grises y me dice algo adormilada.

Solo quedémonos así un momento.

Al decir esto se acerca a mí para acomodarse en mi hombro quedando su frente cercas de mi barbilla por lo que no puedo evitar besar parte de su frente.

Me despierto desconcertado, no recuerdo en que instante me quede dormido, ella esta dormida de espaldas a mi, yo la tengo abrasada, vuelvo a sentirme en uno de mis tantos sueños con ella, como necesito saber si esto es real la acerco pero creo que mas bien la aprieto contra mi cuerpo, se me escapa un suspiro cuando puedo sentir su aroma y darme cuenta que no es un sueño, no lo pienso mucho solo actuó cuando deposito en su nuca un beso, al hacer esto ella se levanta me mira sorprendida y sale corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando escribía el otro capitulo pensaba como explicaría lo que había pasado en esa noche, de repente pensé en que lo tendría que explicar Peeta, al principio dude pero me convencí que era lo mejor, la verdad es que desde que empecé a escribir esta historia sabia que tendría un capitulo donde Peeta contara su historia pero pensé que seria casi al final de este fanfic, pero al final así salio. Pido perdón no quería hacerlo tan largo pero no quería cortarlo, no se si les pareció aburrido ojala que no. Otra cosa que quería era que Peeta sonara algo diferente a Katniss en cuanto a sus pensamientos creo que Katniss tiene mas sarcasmos pero creo que Peeta es un chico un poco mas dulce (por eso son perfectos el una para el otro).

Agradecimientos gracias a los que leen el fanfic y gracias a los que me dejan review y ponen el fanfic en favoritos y follow. Gracias a lauz9 gracias por la sugerencia de la carrera es la que me parece mas acorde a Katniss, amy black note gracias por el comentario pero no la veo de abogada ya ves que es medio mala para hablar tiene que estar muy metida para hacerlo pero igual gracias, amarilis24 gracias por el review, CarlaMellark me siento orgullosa de ir a tus favoritos y deja todos los reviews que quieras ya en este capitulo te enteraste como ocurrió todo espero te haya gustado, Anna-Potter 17 gracias por los reviews ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, Xate Escobar gracias por las ideas de la carrera no la veo así porque ya ves que en el libro no se le daba como a su mama o a Prim lo otra idea pues va haber algo que la relacione con Peeta pero igual agradezco las ideas, catniphutcherson95 me gustara seguir viéndote por aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 7

Salgo corriendo de la terraza y de la casa de Snow al cual creo ver a mi lado cuando abro la puerta, paso por todas las rosas que están en el jardín su olor llega a mi nariz, quiero vomitar…lo termino haciendo unas cuadras mas adelante.

Sigo corriendo hasta que me percato que me dirijo a mi antigua casa, entonces con tristeza me detengo; me siento en una banca para analizar lo que ha pasado o mas bien para recordar, noto inmediatamente que no traigo mis zapatos, pero lo que si traigo es el saco de Peeta.

A ver Katniss intenta recordar que fue lo que paso- me digo a mi misma.

Respiro profundamente y recuerdo todo lo que paso en la fiesta la incomodidad, el acoso de Snow, su madre y hermanos, la calida sonrisa del Señor Mellark, los hermosos ojos de Peeta, el empujón de Effie para que pasáramos a Bailar, nuevamente los hermosos ojos de Peeta observándome, el apretón de manos para que saliera corriendo con él, la terraza de la casa de Snow, las estrellas, la luna, el instante como me paso el saco para protegerme del frió, esa es la razón por la cual lo tengo me digo alegre, pero con el recuerdo del saco viene a mi el causante tal vez de mi dolor de cabeza la botella de licor, en como le di un trago y de ahí todo se vuelve confuso, porque recuerdo platicar alegremente y quitarme los zapatos, así se aclara el misterio de los zapatos y luego vuelvo a recordar los hermoso ojos azules de Peeta y el instante en que me acerco para darle un beso en los labios.

No, no pude hacerlo- salto totalmente avergonzada y me siento mas cuando una mujer con su perro me observa extrañada, no hago nada mas que sentarme nuevamente y tratar de recordar pero después de eso simplemente no recuerdo nada.

Me vuelvo a encaminar pero esta vez a mi casa nueva, mientras pienso en lo atrevida que fui al darle ese beso, aun con Snow obligándome a enamorarlo fue demasiado atrevido pienso, cuando al fin voy llegando a mi casa veo a una persona frente a ella, se que es Effie notaria ese color de cabello a tres metros de distancia.

En cuanto me ve me toma del brazo parece algo molesta- Me quieres decir ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?

Yo…-no quería decir que pase la noche con Peeta aunque creo que suena peor de lo que en realidad es.

Una señorita decente no puede escaparse con un chico a mitad de su fiesta y menos pasar la noche con él, a tu tío no le gustara nada cuando se entere.

Te apuesto que es todo lo contrario.

Ella me observa aun algo enfadada mientras yo la observo desafiante, parece que termino vencedora porque al final solo dice- En la tarde vendré a buscarte para ir con Cinna necesitas ropa nueva.

Sí-le digo con resignación aun no entiendo que tiene de malo mi ropa vieja.

Hola buenos días- escucho la voz de un hombre.

Volteamos para encontrarnos con mi Vecino al cual parece no importarle que sea temprano ya que se nota que esta muy borracho, Effie parece molesta de verlo de verdad no le agrada nada.

Lindo vestido preciosa- me dice con una sonrisa, voltea a ver a Effie y le dice- el tuyo no.

Effie dio un respingo de indignación, se subió a su auto y se marcho sin decir ninguna palabra, yo volteo divertida con mi vecino el cual también parece contento por haber molestado a Effie.

Uf preciosa te tomaste todo en la fiesta o ¿que?- me dice muy cercas de mí.

No, me tome todo lo de tu refrigerador- le digo molesta, a el parece divertirle mi comentario porque empieza a carcajear.

Decido entrar a la casa pero él esta muy platicador.

No me he presentado mi nombre es Haymitch y tu ¿como te llamas preciosa?.

Katniss Everden- le digo cortante quiero entrar a la casa..

Y dime preciosa ya conoces a nuestro vecino de la otra casa.

La casa de los dientes de león- le digo pero me sorprendo por mi interés respecto a esa a casa y su dueño.

Sí- sonríe- ya conociste al chico.

No- le respondo y le corto despidiendome- luego nos vemos.

Al entrar a la casa parece ser que alguien me espera, Buttercup, pero no por cariño si no porque esta hambriento desde ayer en la noche no ha comido nada, como prometí a Prim cuidarlo bien voy a la cocina a buscar algo que darle de comer, en cuanto veo carne se la doy el me dirige un maullido dulce.

No seas barbero- le digo con irritación.

Decido que es momento de quitarme el saco de Peeta, al hacerlo lo doblo pensando que se lo tendré que entregar aunque no se cuando antes de dejarlo en el sillón, me nace la necesidad de olerlo así que lo hago tiene un aroma muy particular no logro reconocerlo porque predomina la fragancia de su colonia; me encuentro ensimismada con el aroma cuando escucho el teléfono, dejo el saco y contesto inmediatamente.

Bueno.

Katniss soy yo.

Mamá- grito del gusto, me alegra escucharla, no había podido comunicarme con ellas porque desconocía el teléfono, por eso mi Madre había prometido que en cuanto se instalaran bien me hablaría.

Te marque ayer en la noche pero nunca respondiste estaba preocupada.

Es que fui a casa del Tío Snow y me quede a dormir- tenia algo de cierto lo que le estaba diciendo.

Ah bueno me alegro que tu y él estén intentado tener una buena relación.

Si verdad- decido cortarla- Y ustedes ¿como llegaron?, ¿Ya están instaladas?

Bien llegamos bien y sí ya estamos instaladas no había podido hablarte porque en cuanto llegamos nos llevaron al hospital para internar a Prim.

Eso no me lo esperaba me sorprendió escucharla acaso se había puesto mal- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Nada tranquila, es solo que le quieren hacer varios estudios.

Ah bueno.

Al terminar de hablar con mi Mamá, quizás la platica mas larga que he tenido con ella desde la muerte de mi padre, me siento algo animada porque es posible que todo esto en realidad sea para mejorar, me quito la ropa y me meto a bañar, salgo me visto con un pantalón cómodo y una camisa me hago una trenza, en eso vuelvo a escuchar sonar el teléfono, contesto pensando que es mi Madre pero me llevo un chasco cuando escucho la voz de Snow.

Katniss querida.

¿Qué quiere?- le digo dejando al lado la cortesía lo cierto es que ya me esta empezando a hartar.

Te hablaba para decirte que quede muy complacido con lo que paso ayer- dice- Me parece que lo hiciste muy bien, creo o mas bien estoy seguro que el chico Mellark quedo prendado de ti.

Prendado ¿como no estarlo? si le plante un beso con apenas conocerlo debe pensar que soy una chica fácil, la verdad me sentía molesta y estaba apunto de decirle a Snow que conmigo ya no contara que el enamorara a Peeta y un montón de cosas mas pero no lo hice porque pensé en Prim, en que estaba en el hospital y estoy segura que el viejo la mandaría sacar con todo y bata del lugar.

Que bueno que quedo satisfecho- termine diciendo.

Tu sigue así con el chico, luego nos vemos- se despidió de mi y yo desee que no nos viéramos pronto.

En la tarde Effie me llevo a ver a Cinna y al grupo de locos, lo cierto es que de todos Cinna me agradaba era gentil conmigo y aparte era muy simpático; me fue mostrando ropa que había elegido para que pudiera usar cuando entrara a la Universidad; en el rato en que estaba probándome una falda demasiado linda para mi nos encontrábamos solos el me dijo.

Effie me contó sobre tu hermana.

Me agarro de sorpresa el comentario, pero al mismo tiempo sentí que comenzaba a ponerme triste y como no quería hacerlo decidí que lo mejor era cambiar de tema- Esta falda esta muy bonita.

Que bueno que te guste- me dijo- sabes también me contó que te quieren juntar con un chico que me parece le conviene a tu Tío.

Es un buen chico- le digo intentado dar una sonrisa sincera.

Pero te esta presionando para hacerlo verdad- me tomo el hombro, sin evitarlo lo mire con mucha tristeza- cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy.

Cinna era lo mejor del mundo me había hecho sentir reconfortada cosa que no sentía en mucho tiempo, cuando entre a mi grande pero solitaria casa ya me sentía mejor, al sentarme para ver algo de tele percibí nuevamente ese olor a Pan recién hecho, eso abrió mi apetito y parecía que también el de Buttercup que vino a maullarme para que le diera de comer.

Es un chico- pensé en lo que me había dicho Haymitch- el chico del pan.

Me encontraba en la cocina cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, me pareció extraño, solo espere y rogué que no fuera Effie la cual había amenazado con volver o Snow, me dirigí a abrirla y me encontré con Haymitch y una botella.

Hola- saluda- el chico sentía que había sido un maleducado por no haber venido a presentarse contigo- se acerca mas y me dice- tienes suerte te trae una canasta de pan, el mejor pan del distrito- dice y entra a mi casa como si yo lo hubiera invitado.

Lo miro preguntándome si esta muy borracho porque nadie viene detrás de él, entonces escucho una voz conocida que me llama.

Katniss.

Volteo y me sorprendo al ver que es Peeta quien trae una canasta llena de panes- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

Acaso ya se conocían- pregunta Haymitch quien parece sorprendido- el vive en la casa de los dientes de león- aclara.

¿Tu vives aquí?- me pregunta impresionado.

Y aunque yo también estoy impresionada, algo dentro de mi sabe que todo esto fue planeado por eses viejo desgraciado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un capitulo tranquilo sin mucha relevancia quizás se le podría llamar de relleno, igual espero les haya gustado, ahora intentar el capitulo 7.

Como siempre un agradecimiento a todos los que leen el fanfic, a los que lo ponen favoritos y follow y muchas gracias a los que me dejan un review eso me sube mucho los ánimos, CarllaMellark a mi no solo me gusta la cabeza de Peeta jajajaja, K. Oracle gracias por el review ya elegí la carrera espero que les convenza, catniphutcherson95 que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, lauz9 ya veras cual idea me gusto y si tienes razón Peeta es algo acosador pero a poco no por eso lo amamos, Marydc26 gracias por el review y si estoy de acuerdo Peeta es hermoso, Neo Gs gracias por las porras aunque creo que este capitulo estuvo algo tranquilo, Guest bienvenida no te apures antes yo también leí los fanfics y no ponía nada por floja pero ahora espero verte mas seguido.


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 8

Aun estoy sorprendida que sea Peeta el que viva en la casa de los dientes de león y que sea el chico del Pan, me hace preguntar ¿por que todo tiene que estar vinculado con él?, si no fuera porque de verdad no creo en el destino pensaría que este chico esta destinado a mi.

- No seas ridícula Katniss- me digo en un susurro que parece no ser tanto para mis invitados.

- Dijiste algo preciosa - me pregunta Haymitch.

- No nada…aquí tienen- después de la sorpresa de encontrarnos tuve que terminar invitándolos para comer el pan que hizo Peeta y beber un poco de chocolate caliente.

Peeta parece algo nervioso, mientras Haymitch parece intentar descifrar algun secreto a veces le lanza una mirada fugaz a Peeta, decido que lo mejor es ignorarlo y comerme el pan de queso que viene en la canasta, al darle una mordida me sorprendo por lo delicioso que esta.

- Esta delicioso- le expreso a Peeta- lo trajiste de una de las panaderías de tu Padre.

- Como crees, el los hizo- me aclara Haymitch.

- ¿Tu lo hiciste?- le pregunto sorprendida.

- Sí- me dice algo rojo- De verdad te gusta.

- Sí…el pan de queso es uno de mis favoritos, casi siempre me compro uno de la panadería…pero nunca había probado uno tan delicioso, eres digno hijo de tu padre.

El sonríe dandome las gracias entonces le regreso la sonrisa.

- No les parece mucha coincidencia que se conozcan y que terminen como vecinos- observa Haymitch.

- Para nada, después de todo el distrito 12 no es muy grande- le digo molesta.

- En eso tienes razón- reconoce mientras veo como le pone algo de alcohol al su chocolate- Y cuéntanos que haces aparte de pasearte con la representante de la discreción.

- Trabajaba en un restaurante pero renuncie, ahorita solo trabajo en una de las panaderías del papa de Peeta pero estoy de vacaciones y la próxima semana entro a la Universidad.

- Mira, otra coincidencia tu también entras a la Universidad verdad Peeta.

- Sí…tal vez podríamos encontrarnos allá para platicar o pasar el rato- dice mas sonriente.

Noto como que le gusta la idea de que vaya a la misma Universidad que él, espero que no crea que me voy a escapar para darnos besos a escondidas en los salones, porque aun que lo tenga que enamorar no estoy dispuesta a besarlo por toda la escuela.

- Katniss- me llama Peeta- ¿A que horas llegaran tu mama y tu hermana?

- Eh- suelto sin entender.

- Como las quiero conocer- me dice con una sonrisa tímida.

- Ellas están en el Capitolio en estos momentos.

- ¿Y cuando regresaran?-pregunta- para prepararles algo de pan.

- No se, van a estar allá por una larga temporada- le digo cortante, por extraño que parezca el entiende y deja de preguntar.

Casi a las diez Peeta y Haymitch deciden irse, en eso me acuerdo del saco así que corro a la sala para traerlo y dárselo.

-Ten, muchas gracias- le digo sintiendo como mi rostro empieza a ponerse color rojo al recordar el beso.

- Ah gracias. Yo también tengo tus zapatos si quieres luego te los traigo.

- Si por favor.

De repente Haymitch suelta una carcajada- Ya entendí no me digas que…-y antes de que dijera algo Peeta alcanzo a taparle la boca todo rojo.

- Ya nos vamos Katniss gracias por todo- se despide llevándose a Haymitch veo como este le susurra algo al oído, mientras Haymitch no deja de reír.

Algo me termina molestando de todo esto, por alguna razón creo saber que Peeta le debió haber contado algo a Haymitch, aunque no puedo estar segura, lo que si se con total seguridad es que la dichosa botellita de licor fue cortesía de mi alcohólico vecino.

Y por fin llega mi primer día de Universidad, cuando murió mi Papá y tuve que ponerme a trabajar pensé que mi vida estudiantil había acabado me conformaba con que Prim pudiera seguir estudiando y ahora las cosas eran diferentes para mi, al fin tenia asegurado mis estudios y el material que llegara a necesitar. La carrera que había decidido estudiar era Botánica después de todo me gustaba el bosque y estar al pendiente de los tipos de plantas que existían era la carrera perfecta para mi.

Todo había resultado demasiado emocionante, me gustaban mis clases y aunque la verdad no soy nada sociable me gustaban hasta mis compañeros de clase, fue de repente que recordé algo en lo que no había pensado en todo el día…Prim en como ella seguramente se lo estaba pasando mal y yo…

- Hola- escucho que alguien me saluda, volteo y me sorprendo al ver que es Peeta.

No lo había visto desde aquella noche que nos comimos el pan que el me había llevado, ni siquiera me había llevado mis zapatos.

- Ah hola- le saludo intentando sonreír después de todo tengo que estar bien con este chico para asegurar mis estudios y la atención medica de Prim.

- ¿Como ha estado tu día?- me pregunta.

- Bien estuvo interesante.

- No me contaste que estas estudiando.

- Botánica ¿y tú?

- Administración- me responde- toma te traje esto, lo prepare antes de venir para acá.

Saca de una bolsa de papel un delicioso pan de queso, lo observo agradeciéndole el detalle, lo muerdo pensando en lo que me dijo sobre que estudiaba administración y aunque casi no lo conozco me pareció que esa carrera no iba con él; que en su lugar debería de estar en una cocina preparando delicioso pan para la gente, de verdad que los prepara delicioso.

- No te debiste de haber molestado- le digo.

- No lo fue…los ayudantes de mi Papá necesitaban preparar unos así que yo les dijes que podía hacerlos, para ayudarles- comenta lo observo sin entender, él se da cuenta y continua- en las mañanas ayudo al negocio de mi Papa haciendo los pasteles.

Estaba en lo correcto el debe estar mas en una cocina preparando pan- Pero ¿como le vas a hacer ahora que vienes a la Universidad?- le pregunto.

- Eso se hace muy temprano y como ya estoy acostumbrado a madrugar- sonríe.

- Entonces tú haces los pasteles que nos llega a la panadería.

El asiente algo avergonzado, pero yo pienso en esos hermosos pasteles que llegan que se ven inmediatamente lo deliciosos que deben estar, aun mas que quería comprar uno para Prim era demasiado lujo.

- ¡Peeta!- escucho que lo llaman.

Se acerca a nosotros una chica de cabello rubio toda sonrisa como él, inmediatamente la saluda con alegría y me la presenta como Delly Cartwrigth, de manera efusiva toma mi mano y dice- Encantada de conocerte.

- Igualmente- trato de sonar amable.

- Peeta acuérdate del taller empieza en 20 minutos.

- No lo he olvidado adelántate ahorita te alcanzo- le dice él.

- Esta bien nos vemos allá- se despide de mí y se marcha.

- Estoy en un taller de pintura.

- Oh- suelto.

- En la universidad hay muchas actividades interesantes deberías de intentar buscar una, para que no tengas que regresar a esas casa solitaria- me dice y no le digo nada se despide de mi diciendo que luego nos veríamos.

Analizo lo que me comento acerca de inscribirme en algún taller o actividad, después de todo tiene razón es triste regresar a mi casa si no están Prim o Mamá, logre a reglar que el trabajo en la panadería fuera a las 5:30 aunque algo me dice que hubo mano negra ahí. Entonces decido solo echar un vistazo para ver que tipo de actividades tienen.

Me acerco a la pizarra donde viene toda la información de los grupos y actividades; al ver el anuncio del taller de Pintora es como si escuchara al viejo Snow diciendo que es una manera de acercarme a mi presa pero no me veo en ese taller, veo corte y confección, cocina y cosas así pero la verdad no me interesan ese tipo de cosas, decido que a lo mejor un deporte, veo fútbol, tenis, basketball…pero inmediatamente algo llama mi atención arquería, como llama mi atención decido tomar la clase.

Aunque con la ida de mi familia al Capitolio me sentí triste y sola, el tiempo suele compensar todo, con sorpresa mi vida se había convertido en una agradable rutina…al lado de Peeta; Los días que iba a la Universidad y cuando no tenia clases temprano esperaba a Peeta bajo un árbol, cuando él llegaba siempre lo hacia con una gran sonrisa y un delicioso pan de queso platicábamos un rato antes de que cada quien agarrara su rumbo, a veces cuando tenia su taller de Pintura lo esperaba para regresar juntos a nuestras casas o al contrario si yo salía tarde por mi entrenamiento de arquería el me esperaba como era al aire libre él solía sentarse en una banca y observarme, decía que estaba impresionado por lo buena que era, a veces terminaba comiendo en su casa y los jueves como era su costumbre lo acompañaba a cenar con Sae la cual se llevo una sorpresa cuando nos vio entrar juntos muy sonrientes la primera vez.

Al sentarnos inmediatamente Sae me llamo a la cocina donde me tomo de mi brazo muy sonriente y me pregunto lo que seguramente quería saber- ¿Estas saliendo con el?- parecia una niña de 12 años.

- No- aunque debería estar saliendo con él pensé para mi.

- ¿Entonces?- quiso saber.

- Es mi vecino de mi nueva casa- le explique.

- Que coincidencia- me dijo asombrada.

- Si, verdad- le dije con algo de incredulidad.

Sae parecía muy emocionada por vernos juntos, muy diferente a Gale el cual se veía demasiado molesto y aun mas que intentado hablarle él a estado muy cortante desde que Peeta y yo vamos a cenar todos los jueves.

Aparte de lo de Peeta también me tengo que acostumbrar a ir a comer una vez a la semana con Snow para que le cuente como voy con el chico del Pan, Effie viene dos veces a la semana para darme clases de etiqueta y todas esas cosas innecesarias; también resulta que a veces tengo visitas de Haymitch y todas las noches hablo por teléfono con Prim para contarle sobre la escuela y como si no fuera suficiente con pasarle un informe completo a Snow sobre mi relación con Peeta, Prim también lo exige ya que le parece emocionante que tenga a lo que ella llamo un amigo novio, pero no es mi novio desde ese beso en la borrachera él y yo no hemos vuelto a tener ese tipo de contacto y el ni siquiera a mencionado lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Una tarde antes de ir a mi entrenamiento de arquería Peeta me alcanza antes de entrar.

- Hoy no te voy a poder esperar- me dice y aunque siento una extraña decepción no le digo nada pero el sigue- le prometí a Delly comer con ella hoy y…

- No te preocupes puedo regresarme sola- eso sonó como si me molestara que salga con su amiga, en ese momento llega la susodicha y lo toma por el brazo.

- Listo- le dice mientras este asiente con la cabeza, ella me voltea a ver y me dice- perdón por robártelo pero aquí Peeta no me ha invitado a ningún lado, desde que entramos a clases.

- Oh- es lo único que articulo-tengo que irme ya esta por empezar mi practica.

- Si- dice Peeta- nos vemos luego.

Me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento sin despedirme, pero durante las prácticas no pude evitar que todo a lo que le tiraba la flecha tuviera la cara de Delly.

En la noche al regresar de mi trabajo volteo a ver la casa de Peeta pero parece que él no ha regresado, entro a mi casa y allí sentada se encuentra Effie lista para darme sus tontas clases de comportamiento social, pero esa noche en realidad no coopero mucho con Effie me siento enojada, ella parece notarlo ya que decide darse por vencida conmigo hoy.

- Parece que Peeta hoy no esta- me comenta sorpresivamente- Usualmente a estas horas estaría por aquí ofreciéndonos algo que pudo haber preparado.

- Salio con una amiga- le respondo- me imagino que aun esta con ella.

- Espera- dice alarmada- salio con ¿una chica?

- Sí- le respondo intentando parecer indiferente.

- Eso no esta bien Katniss.

- Es solo una amiga, tranquilízate.

- ¿Como se llama esa amiga?- pregunta.

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?- le digo riendo.

Me mira molesta por mi manera de contestar- Necesito saber si la chica con la que salio es alguien para preocuparnos.

- ¿Y con que te diga su nombre lo sabrás?- intento no reír de lo absurdo que suena eso.

- Yo conozco a toda la gente importante de este distrito y del Capitolio- me presume, a mi parecer eso no tiene nada de presumible.

- Delly Cartwright- contesto con fastidio pero en cuanto ella escucha el nombre da un gritito

- ¿Que?- le pregunto.

- No puede ser de todas la chicas tenia que ser ella, es una gran desventaja.

- Es de… ¿buena familia?.

- Su Papá es un diseñador de zapatos muy famoso en el Capitolio- lo dice como si yo debería de saber eso, inmediatamente levanta su zapato y veo que dice Cartwright- sus zapatos son de lo mejor, tan hermosos me encanta sus diseños…

Mis pensamientos me alejan totalmente de Effie y su plática sobre lo maravilloso que son los diseños del Papa de Delly porque lo único que entra en mi cabeza son dudas respecto a si puedo competir contra esa chica sonriente y rica…y no lo digo porque me interese competir contra ella pero necesito lograr que Peeta sienta algo por mi para que Prim este bien y yo tenga mis estudios asegurados.

Al día siguiente cuando regresamos de clase, como tengo curiosidad respecto a Delly decido que lo mejor es preguntarle directamente a Peeta.

- Desde cuando conoces a Delly.

Parece sorprendido por la pregunta- Desde niños- contesta- ella y toda su familia son del Capitolio venían cada verano a vacacionar, tienen una casa de verano aquí- me comenta- siempre le ha gustado el Distrito 12 es por eso que decidió venir a esta Universidad.

Y es todo lo que me cuenta, decido que lo mejor es no preguntar más respecto a ella. Peeta y yo continuamos con nuestra rutina hasta que una mañana mientras espero a que llegue Peeta bajo mi "árbol" aparece ella.

- Hola Katniss- me saluda con su gran sonrisa.

- Hola- la saludo sin una gran sonrisa como ella.

- ¿Estas esperando a Peeta?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta se sienta a mi lado, desde que Peeta nos presento jamás he tenido una platica con ella ni tuve interés de hacerlo, durante un momento no hablamos, eso me hace sentir incomoda estoy a punto de escapar pensando que luego veré a Peeta cuando ella habla al fin.

- Veras yo no soy del Distrito 12, yo nací y crecí en el Capitolio.

- Ya me había contado Peeta- le digo veo como al oír eso sus ojos brillan- Debe ser difícil para ti estar aquí sola.

- Algo. Debo confesarte algo…la principal razón por la que decidí venir aquí no es solo porque me guste el Distrito, es por Peeta- me revela- A mi me gusta Peeta, estoy enamorada de el.

Y suelta esas palabras como si fueran bombas cayendo en el Distrito 12 con el único objetivo de darme directamente a mí y destruirme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a toda la gente linda que se toma la molestia de leer este simple fanfic escrito por mi, este capitulo aunque también tranquilo lo creo necesario para darle imaginar como empiezan a convivir entre ellos dos. Hoy apareció Delly no puso que fuera bonita porque bueno en el libro nunca se menciono que lo fuera por eso su cualidad es su gran sonrisa. Gracias a lauz9 me dio la idea de la carrera para Katniss y me pareció que iba con ella, aunque hubo otra razón actualmente estoy viendo el drama coreano de nombre Love Rain y la pareja de mayores ella es como botánica y el pintor y pensé como Peeta y Katniss en mi fanfic claro jajaja.

Gracias a la gente que lee el fanfic, que lo ponen como favorito y que dejan review Adrix Mellark que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, Marydc 26 yo también me le aventaría encima por todo por el pan y por el, lauz9 ya viste la idea que tome muchas gracias por tu ayuda, katniss luz que bueno que todo te este gustando espero que este capitulo también, valen-ester12 gracias por el comentario muy agradecida, Neo GS espero que aunque este capitulo también esta tranquilo te haya gustado de todas maneras, muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 9

- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué me dices esto a mi?

Le pregunto después de haber escuchado su confesión, al principio me costo entender pero en cuanto me di cuenta me sentí molesta con ella, por haber llegado a mi y sin ser amigas decirme algo muy intimo, algo que sabe que me molestara.

- Cuando decidí venir a estudiar aquí, fue porque esperaba pasar mas tiempo con Peeta haciendo de todo…pero tu has impedido que eso pase, el siempre esta contigo- me dice-solo quiero que sepas que ya no voy a estar tan tranquila viendo como tu me quitas a Peeta-cuando dice eso su gran sonrisa se esfuma-El y yo hacemos la pareja perfecta yo lo entiendo el me entiende, en cambio tu ni siquiera le llegas a los talones, el nunca…

- Hola-escuchamos la voz de Peeta- Delly hola- saluda extrañado- ¿qué haces…?

- Me encontré a Katniss y me puse a platicar con ella- le dice colocando nuevamente su sonrisa en su lugar.

- Eso me gusta-parece contento- ¿de que platicaban? parecían muy entretenidas- nos pregunta.

- Cosas de chicas- contesta Delly aun más sonriente.

- Me tengo que ir-digo de pronto- olvide que hoy tengo practica en el invernadero-necesito huir yo no soy tan hipócrita- nos vemos luego Peeta.

- Oye espera- me detiene-ten-me da mi pan de queso como siempre.

- Gracias.

- Mmm que rico se ve ese pan- dice Delly acercándose mucho a mi pan.

- Es el favorito de Katniss por eso siempre se lo traigo- dice Peeta con una sonrisa tímida y algo rojo.

- Que envidia Katniss ese pan se ve tan delicioso.

- Si lo quieres te lo doy- le digo ofreciéndole el pan.

Ella me mira extrañada por mi reacción, aunque inmediatamente vuelve a sonreír

- No, gracias es tuyo Peeta lo trajo para ti.

- De hecho Peeta lo horneo para mi-le digo con una leve sonrisa-Peeta no te importa que se lo de a Delly ¿verdad?.

- N…no, no tengo problema- me dice aunque su voz se nota algo dudoso supongo que por la situación.

- Es tuyo si tanto lo quieres- se lo vuelvo a ofrecer.

- No gracias quédatelo- me dice, en su rostro aprecio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Esa sonrisa me hace sentir de mas mal humor, por eso decido que se quedara con el pan quiera o no, se lo doy pero ella no hace nada por tomarlo así que inevitablemente ese delicioso pan de queso cae al piso, escucho como exclama Delly de tristeza por lo ocurrido; simplemente no digo nada y me marcho lejos de ellos.

Me sentía molesta y no ayudaba esa música que sonaba por toda la escuela,era parte del taller de radio instruido por un hombre llamado Caesar Flickerman, él cual se apropiaba de ese medio para poner puras canciones melosas y viejas y comentarios o entrevistas que solo a el parecían interesantes, de verdad era insoportable.

Pase todas las clases intentando averiguar contra quien iba mi enfado pero no sabia si era con Delly por hablarme sobre su amor por Peeta o conmigo por la manera como me comporte, solo se que me pase evitando a Peeta durante 2 días. Al salir de mi trabajo en la panadería pensé que si me dirigía a mi casa talvez el fuera a buscarme…- O tal vez no lo haga- me digo a mi misma. Como sea por las dudas decido ir a cenar con Sae para entretenerme un rato.

- Hola chica… ¿y tu chico?- pregunta Sae.

- No es mi chico Sae- le digo algo disgustada, detrás veo a Gale el cual sonríe, lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Parece ser que fue una buena idea venir ya que me la termino pasando muy bien. Gale parece ya no estar molesto conmigo de hecho casi toda la noche se la pasa bromeando animadamente, cuando veo que se les junta algo la gente me levanto para ayudarlos a servir platos y como estoy contenta de que Gale este de buenas otra vez decido esperarlo a que salga para irnos juntos.

El insiste en acompañarme hasta mi casa ya que según eso es peligroso que ande sola tan tarde, en el camino le cuento como me ha ido en mis clases, le cuento sobre la arquería cosa que le sorprende y me dice que le gustaría ir a verme tirar, me gusta la idea de que vaya, lo único que evito contarle es sobre Peeta, algo me dice que de él no quiere que le platique nada.

Cuando al fin llegamos a mi calle observo la casa de Peeta me fijo que tiene la luz prendida de la sala, esa luz me mantiene hipnotizada hasta que Gale se detiene frente a mi, veo algo de determinación en sus ojos y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa.

-Katniss yo se que con lo de Prim tu no has estado bien-cuando escucho su nombre siento que mi corazón cae a mis pies- Se que para ti ella es importante y yo he intentado darte tu espacio, porque se que tu…

Gale sigue hablando sobre que con lo de Prim seria obvio que yo no estuviera bien pero que es al contrario de como esto ha demostrado que soy fuerte, sin embargo cualquier cosa relacionada con Prim es algo que no quiero escuchar siento que voy a llorar y demostrar que no soy tan fuerte como él cree, intento pensar en otras cosas, pero no necesito ir muy lejos porque allí frente a mi casa sentado en las escaleras del porch esta Peeta.

- Tú para mi eres…

- Peeta-susurro aunque lo dudo porque Gale me ha escuchado y voltea a ver a mi casa donde esta el chico del pan sentado esperándome- Gale luego nos vemos.

Peeta parece verme ya que inmediatamente se levanta, comienzo a caminar para ir donde él se encuentra, pero siento que algo me detiene es Gale que me mira muy enojado.

- Gale- le digo-gracias por traerme pero tengo…

- No te vayas- me dice.

- Aun no estoy preparada para hablar de lo de Prim, estoy tratando de hacer mi vida lo mas normal posible…

No me deja terminar ya que de su boca escapa un grito- ¿¡Con él!?

Eso ultimo que dijo me hizo pensar que sonaba como reclamo y aunque quiero contestarle no se que decirle. Sin esperar mi respuesta Gale se va molesto, decido no seguirlo en parte porque no se que es lo que le molesta y lo otro no sabría que decirle sobre mi relación con Peeta, por eso decido darle algo de espacio para que se tranquilice. Volteo a ver a Peeta que sigue en las escaleras parece algo confundido con lo que vio.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunta Peeta.

- Nada. Solo me acompaño a la casa- le digo sin intentar darle importancia.

El parece dejarlo pasar porque inmediatamente cambia de tema- ¿Por que siento que me has estado evitando?

- No te he…- el sonríe sabiendo que si lo estaba evitando- Es solo que me daba vergüenza por lo que paso el otro día.

- Lo del pan. Que tontería tu amablemente querías darle el pan a Delly, lamentablemente no salio bien, solo fue un accidente.

Sonrió pensando que fue mas que eso entramos a la casa, dejo las cosas que cargaba y volteo con Peeta que sostiene mi pan de queso.

- Gracias.

- Deja de sentirte mal por lo que paso ayer le lleve a Delly una dona de chocolate es su favorita.

Al escucharlo decir eso siento una extraña punzada en el estomago que nunca había sentido, ese comentario definitivamente no me había hecho sentir feliz.

- Le horneaste una dona de chocolate que amable-le intento decir para que no note mi molestia.

El ríe- No como crees tengo mucho trabajo con los pasteles y tus panes de queso, los otros cocineros hicieron donas y me regalaron una para llevársela.

Mi interior esta gritando de felicidad, él no le preparo nada a ella, Peeta solo me prepara mis panes a mi y los pasteles a los diversos clientes de la panadería, pero a nadie mas…olvidaba que también a Haymtich le prepara panes pero eso es diferente.

- Solo quería saber que pasaba-dice- mejor me voy ya no son horas…

- Quieres quedarte a ver un rato la tele conmigo- le digo antes de que se atreva a marcharse.

- Claro.

Me sorprendo despertar al lado de Peeta en el sillón con la televisión prendida. No entiendo como siempre nos quedamos dormidos, a quien quiero engañar si se la razón, él me relaja mucho, sentir su presencia me tranquiliza, logra que duerma tan tranquila elimina de mi los sueños con mi Padre y las preocupaciones que tengo de Prim.

- Me quede dormido…otra vez-me dice con su voz soñolienta.

- Los dos nos quedamos dormidos- le digo.

El sonríe con timidez, la verdad no me arrepiento este chico es la mejor compañía, se que el jamás se pasara de listo y me encanta esto de despertar viendo sus ojos azules.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar?- le pregunto.

Delly cumplió lo que me dijo con lo de dar batalla, ya que después de que intente volver a la normalidad con Peeta ella comenzó a acompañarnos a todos lados sin dejarnos solos en ningún momento.

-No soporto a esta chica- me confiesa Haymitch una tarde en la que Peeta lo habia invitado a comer- Y aunque no me digas nada, se que somos dos.

Le lanzo una mirada de asentimiento- Sigue disfrutando de su compañía, ya me tengo que ir- le digo con una sonrisa burlona, al levantarme escucho un desesperado Que de la boca de Haymitch.

- Peeta- lo llamo ya que esta en la cocina con Delly-ya me voy, adiós Delly.

- Adiós- se despide ella con una gran sonrisa

- Te acompaño a tu casa-se ofrece Peeta.

- Déjalo, la acompaño yo-dice Haymitch detrás de mí- también ya me voy chico, luego nos vemos.

El asiente y antes de que yo pueda salir de la casa escucho que Delly le propone ir al cine en la tarde, salgo lo mas rápido que pueda antes de escuchar la respuesta de Peeta.

- En serio vas a dejar que sonrislandia te quite al chico, preciosa- me dice Haymitch al salir.

- Nadie me va a quitar nada porque él no es mió-le digo disgustada.

- Vamos claro que es tuyo-me dice Haymitch con una sonrisa delatora.

Siento que mi rostro se torna rojo por las palabras de Haymitch a lo mejor el esta confundiendo todo con nosotros-El y yo no somos novios- le aclaro.

- Preciosa- me dice con un tono como si fuera una boba- Debes saber que no es necesario que el chico sea tu novio, el ya es tuyo…y quizás es tuyo desde mas tiempo del que crees.

Lo miro sin entender que quiere decir con todo eso de que Peeta es mió sin ser mi novio y todas esas tonterías cursis que no me checan con Haymitch, él parece darse cuenta de que no comprendí nada y me dice.

- Medítalo y luego me dices si encontraste la respuesta-sonríe con burla marchándose a su casa.

En la noche regreso del trabajo de la panadería, al pasar frente a la casa de Peeta me doy cuenta que este no se encuentra-debieron ir al cine-me digo a mi misma con algo de molestia, entro a mi casa donde me espera Buttercup hambriento, otra vez. Estoy dándole de comer cuando suena el teléfono, me levanto rápido a contestar esperando que sea quien espero. Al escuchar su dulce voz me siento muy contenta es mi adorada Patito.

Esa noche esta muy animada, suena contenta y con muchas energías cosa que me hace sentir muy feliz, fueron sus últimas palabras las que más me hicieron feliz.

-Katniss los doctores dicen que si sigo bien podré ir a visitarte unos días.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y conocer a Peeta-me dice con ánimos.

- A él también le va a gustar conocerte, estoy segura que hasta te hará un pastel.

- ¿Tu crees que lo haga de chocolate con fresas?

- Sí, lo hará de lo tu quieras.

- Ya me voy Katniss luego te hablo.

- Descansa Patito-le digo despidiéndome.

Al colgar la llamada me siento tan feliz, que estoy apunto de brincar por toda la casa, son las mejores noticias que he recibido desde hace tiempo, quiero contarle a alguien mi alegría y solo se me ocurre Peeta; aunque no he tenido el animo de platicarle sobre la enfermedad de Prim pero con las esperanzas que esta me dio mi soy capaz de decirle todo con una enorme sonrisa, aparte tengo que pedirle que le haga un pastel cuando ella venga. Salgo de la casa para ir a buscarlo, cuando los veo, están afuera en el porch de él besándose, sin decir nada entro rápido a la mía. Cierro la puerta mientras resbalo lentamente al piso pensando en la imagen que acabo de ver y me doy cuenta de algo, que Haymitch estaba equivocado y yo tenía razón.

-Peeta definitivamente no es mió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si lo se fui muy cruel en lo último pero la verdad a veces se necesita algo de pimienta para darle sabor a la cosa. Este capitulo me gusto escribir prueba de eso fue que lo termine muy rápido me salio como agua, solo espero que les guste y que les guste el próximo. Actualmente tengo un dilema si tengo que poner a Peeta para que nos cuente su versión de los hechos o no la pongo ustedes que opinan déjenme saber si les gusta la idea.

Gracias a todos los que leen el fanfic, dejan reviews y lo colocan en favoritos, me emocione mucho porque esta vez tuve muchos reviews. Adrix Mellark lo de Prim me cuesta trabajo porque no se mucho sobre esas cosas y no quiero meter algo equivocado, aunque quizás me tome un permiso de escritor de fanfic, pero solo te puedo decir que si veremos a Prim no se si pronto pero la veremos, lauz9 si yo estoy de acuerdo Katniss debe ponerse las pilas pero también ya sabes un poco como es, Marydc26 la verdad Peeta jamás voltea a ver a otra que no sea Katniss por eso no debemos preocuparnos mucho, katniss luz a tu petición creo que ya falta poco para que eso pase según tengo planeado, Conyfarias el único que puede ser sonrisas y ser sincero es Peeta de allí en mas a sospechar de todos, con lo otro de cómo Peeta se va a enterar de todo, la verdad las cosas no pueden salir siempre bien, Rosalie BittersweetCullen gracias por elegir mi historia como tu primer AU espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, valen-ester12 me alegra que no te aburras con la historia espero que siga así, Neo GS la verdad me gustan las ironías me gustan los AU mientras tengan algo de la historia original y me pareció gracioso poner lo de las bombas cayendo en el ultimo párrafo del capitulo anterior, solo espero que este capitulo también te haya entretenido, CarlaMellark gracias por tu adicción te aseguro que es sana y por ultimo pero no menos importante Ayda Merodeadora gracias por tu comentario.


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 10

Estoy harta de esas canciones melosas que siempre pone en las mañanas, quisiera tener mi arco a la mano y poder dispararle a todas las bocinas de la escuela pero no lo tengo. Aunque soñar no cuesta nada. Me siento molesta esta mañana, mi extraño sentimiento de tristeza que tenia ayer en la noche paso a enojo hoy en la mañana.

- Katniss- escucho como me llama.

Escuchar su voz provoca que la tristeza de ayer en la noche vuelva a mí. Sabia que en cuanto lo viera me sentiría así por eso no lo espere en la mañana aunque ya habíamos quedado de vernos.

- Katniss-vuelve a llamarme- ¿que ocurre?- dice tomando mi brazo al sentir eso inmediatamente me aparto.

El me mira como si me quisiera descifrar, es la primera vez que noto que sus hermosos ojos azules no brillan- Hola-decido decir.

- Pensé que nos íbamos a vernos en la mañana antes de entrar a clases.

- Ah si. Tuve algo más importante que hacer-intento sonar fría- ¿Y Delly?- pregunto aunque me arrepiento porque siento que voy a llorar.

- En clase…creo. Ten aquí esta tu pan-intenta sonreírme.

- Gracias. No tengo hambre aparte creo que ya me esta empezando a enfadar el pan de queso- le digo.

Sonríe tristemente- Es verdad todos los días te lo comes ya debe ser fastidioso. ¿Que otro pan te gustaría comer?- me pregunta.

¿Por que lo hace? tengo ganas de gritarle y decirle que deje de ser dulce conmigo pero no me atrevo- ¿Por que no mejor te dedicas a hacerle donas a Delly? te aseguro que se va a sentir feliz si lo haces.

- ¿Por que me dices eso?- me pregunta.

- Tengo prisa adiós- me despido dejándolo ahí, mientras escucho la siguiente tonta canción de amor que suena en los altavoces.

Decido no esperarlo después de sus clases de Pintura. Que se regrese con Delly-pienso aunque noto la amargura de mi voz. Pasó parte de la tarde en la panadería tratando de analizar lo que pasa conmigo. Pienso en que esto va más allá sobre mi preocupación de que Snow me quite todo por no haber logrado algo con Peeta.

Eso comienza a preocuparme que Snow le quite los servicios médicos a Prim y todo porque Peeta y Delly son novios. Luego pienso que el viejo es un tramposo en todos los sentidos, así que no esta mal que yo también le haga trampa, no tengo porque decirle nada respecto a que Peeta tiene una novia que no soy yo. Sí. Es posible que algún día se entere pero de aquí a que lo haga quizás yo ya tenga un plan o mínimo haber juntado la fortaleza necesaria para sacar a Prim adelante de otra manera que no sea con ayuda de Snow.

Al verlo salgo totalmente de mis pensamientos. Peeta esta frente a la panadería lo veo saludarme con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tengo ganas de ir a patearlo para quitarle esa sonrisa y hacer que entienda que gracias a el las cosas ya no van a estar bien en ningún sentido.

- Katniss- me habla mi jefa, volteo a verla- Acaso no piensas irte hoy.

Con sorpresa miro al reloj y me doy cuenta de la hora que es. Me despido de mi jefa y mi otra compañera y me marcho para reunirme con él.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto sin saludarlo, el quita su sonrisa y se pone mas nervioso.

- Hoy es jueves y pensé en recogerte para ir a cenar con Sae.

- Deberías de llevar mejor a Delly que a mi- le suelto. Me doy cuenta que mi voz sonó muy resentida.

- Delly- parece confundido-Katniss creo que…

- Anda vamos- le digo para callarlo de verdad no lo quiero escuchar.

Nos encaminamos con Sae sin decir nada. Ambos caminamos cabizbajos, usualmente Peeta estuviera muy platicador pero hoy no lo esta. Cuando llegamos veo a Gale que me lanza la mirada mas molesta de su repertorio. Nunca ni cuando estaba trabajando para Sae me sentí tan incomoda como me sentía hoy, tenia a mi mejor amigo el cual estaba enojado conmigo y luego tenia a este chico enfrente de mi con el cual no quería platicar.

Usualmente cuando terminábamos de comer siempre nos quedábamos un rato mas platicando entre nosotros o con Sae, pero hasta ella se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien que ni se nos acerco. Peeta se levanta después de pagar para irnos. Lo sigo hasta salir de restaurante pero me detengo.

- Adelántate-le digo-yo me voy a quedar porque quiero hablar con Gale.

El asiente sin decirme nada y se marcha lanzándome una mirada triste. Eso me enoja, ¿por que esta triste? no lo entiendo. Ayer seguramente estaba contento por estar besando a Delly y hoy intenta que yo me sienta culpable por algo.

Me siento en la banqueta a esperar a Gale, no me animo a entrar nuevamente necesito un poco de silencio para mi. De verdad que a veces los pensamientos son muy traicioneros porque aun mas que intento no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que vi ayer en la noche, en como Peeta tenia sus manos en el rostro de Delly mientras la besaba- Desgraciado-me dije para mi.

- ¿Quien es un desgraciado?- pregunta detrás de mi una voz que conozco muy bien.

Volteo a ver a Gale que esta extrañado por verme. Siento que me sonrojo. Alcanzo a escucharme, aunque según yo me digo las cosas en susurros parece que todo el mundo me escucha.

- Pensé que ya te habías marchado.

- Te estaba esperando- le digo mientras me levanto- Escucha me disculpo por lo de la otra noche. Lo que menos quiero en estos días es hablar de Prim o de lo que le pasa…

Suspira molesto- De verdad no sabes porque me enoje la otra noche.

- Porque…

- Lo preferiste a el en lugar de a mi-me reclama- A alguien a quien apenas conoces en lugar de a mi que te conozco desde que éramos niños. Katniss tu eres una de las personas que mas me importan en el mundo…

- Para mi también lo eres tu.

- Ja- suelta-No te creo.

Y se marcha sin dejarme decirle nada más. Camino para mi casa pensando lo que me dijo y entendiendo todo, Gale piensa que lo estoy cambiando por Peeta. Eso seria imposible porque Gale siempre será mi mejor amigo y nadie podrá cambiarlo. Peeta, bueno Peeta es otro asunto, uno muy diferente.

La mañana siguiente recibo una visita no inesperada tomando en cuenta que viene cuando quiere, lo que más bien no me esperaba era lo que traía entre sus manos.

- El chico y tu me deben una explicación- dice Haymitch que aunque huele a alcohol noto que esta mas en sus sentidos que cualquier otro día.

- ¿De que hablas?- le pregunto.

En ese momento lanza la hoja de un periódico. Al principio no llama mi atención porque se ve sucio, pero noto algo, una foto, una foto de Peeta y mía, lo levanto sin entender nada.

Comencé a leer la nota del periódico donde se hablaba de mi lujosa fiesta de presentación, de los invitados importantes que asistieron y la comida taaaan deliciosa que se sirvió, pero lo que hizo que me pusiera de mil colores fue el hecho de que pregonaba a los mil vientos que Peeta y yo estábamos iniciando una relación romántica y de que seguramente pronto se tendrían noticias sobre nuestro próximo compromiso para casarnos.

- Encontré eso en un periódico viejo que tenia en mi casa.

Volteo a ver a Haymitch pensando en lo raro de que lea periódicos, simplemente no me lo imagino y quizás él se dio cuenta de eso por que me aclara inmediatamente.

- Me llegan a mi casa. La verdad no los leo, solo que se habían acumulado tantos que decidí tirarlos fue cuando me encontré con la nota del chico y de ti.

Mi siguiente duda es que le dio por recoger su casa, las veces que iba con Peeta a visitarlo el lugar era un chiquero, pero no le pregunto eso porque el tiene sus propias dudas.

- Pensé que ustedes no tenían ese tipo de relación-me dice con una sonrisa.

- Es mentira lo que dice ese periódico…nosotros no…

Haymitch me interrumpe para seguir con el asunto de la nota- Y aparte se van a comprometer. Me van a invitar a la boda ¿verdad?

Sus burlas terminan por colmar mi paciencia y sin importarme que sea grosera comienzo a empujarlo para que salga de la casa. Que simple soy al disgustarme por esta tontería seguro todo fue orquestado por Snow y la Mamá de Peeta, necesito salir de aquí me digo, volteo al reloj y me doy cuenta que aun es muy temprano para ir a la panadería. Este día había salido temprano de la Universidad.

Salgo de la casa quiero ir a un lugar donde me sienta tranquila, donde en la única persona en que piense es en Prim. Me sorprendo al encontrarme frente a mi viejo departamento observándolo de lejos, no pensé que lo echara tanto de menos la verdad es que era pequeño, viejo e incomodo, pero ahí fui muy feliz al lado de mi Papá, mi mamá y Prim…inclusive Buttercup.

- Katniss- escucho mi nombre volteo y me encuentro con Hazell y sus hijos.

- Hola- la saludo con alegría. Desde que me mude que ya no la veía.

- ¿Que haces aquí?.

- Me sentí algo nostálgica, creo.

- Seguro querías pensar en tu Papá- dice con una sonrisa enternecida- No creo que extrañes ese departamentucho.

- Allí viví bien- le digo.

- Pero ahora vives mejor. Gale me dijo que tu nueva casa estaba en una de las zonas más caras del distrito.

- Sí.

- Te gustaría quedarte a comer- me pregunta.

- Yo…-dudo.

- A Gale le gustara verte, ven vamos.

Dudo que Gale le de gusto verme pero no se lo digo a Hazell ella en verdad me agrada, a sacado a sus hijos adelante con ayuda de Gale. Cuando su esposo murió en lugar de sumirse en una depresión como mi Madre, ella saco toda la fuerza necesaria por sus hijos, aunque no se si sea justa en compararlas supongo que cada quien enfrenta las perdidas como puede.

La termino ayudando a preparar la comida y esperando nerviosa a que Gale llegue ya que no se cual sea su reacción al verme. En el instante en que terminamos escucho la puerta abrirse. Rory, Vick y Posy se levantan de golpe al ver a su hermano mayor entrar después de todo para ellos Gale es como su Papá.

- ¿Como les fue en la escuela?-escucho que les pregunta.

- Bien- contesta Rory.

- Gale tu novia vino a visitarte- dice Vick en broma, pero yo me pongo roja ante el comentario.

- Vick no digas tonterías- lo regaña su Mama.

Gale al fin se asoma a la cocina donde nos encontramos su Madre y yo. Observo como me ve extrañado por mi presencia.

- ¿Como estuvo el trabajo?-le pregunta su madre.

- Cansado, tuvimos mucho trabajo. ¿Como estas?- me pregunta intentado sonar como siempre para que su madre no sospeche.

- Bien.

Durante la comida Gale me dirige poco la palabra aunque yo me entretengo viéndolo interactuar con sus hermanos. Siempre me llamo la atención la manera en que el había logrado suplantar el lugar de su padre.

Rory lo admiraba se le notaba por la forma como lo veía y aceptaba hacer lo que Gale le decía. Gale solía decir que Rory era muy inteligente que algún día se convertiría en alguien importante. A mi parecer todas las ilusiones a las que Gale tuvo que renunciar estaban puestas en Rory. Con Vick era algo diferente aunque este también respetaba a su hermano mayor, por su personalidad juguetona se daba mas permiso de bromear con Gale; Vick era para Gale lo que para mi era Prim, la única persona que lo hacia reír, cualquier cosa que dijera Vick, siempre provocaba la risa de Gale pero no una simple risa, esta era una sonora carcajada. Mientras con Posy. Hazell se dio cuenta de que esperaba a Posy dos meses después de la muerte del Papá de Gale. Así que aparte de ayudarla buscando como ganar dinero, también tuvo que ayudarla con su embarazo, Gale vio nacer a Posy y creo que hasta fue el primero en cargarla por eso ella era la niña de sus ojos la adoraba mas que a nadie en el mundo y eso a veces causaba envidia entre Rory y Vick.

Gale se ofrece a acompañarme. Eso me sorprende porque por la manera fría que me había tratado toda la comida pensaba que aun seguía enojado conmigo. Al salir del departamento escuchamos la voz de Vick, nos detenemos y el niño se acerca.

- ¿Van a ir a besarse?- pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa.

Vuelvo a ponerme roja por su burla, Gale al contrario suelta una risa como siempre pero esta vez le da un cocazo a Vick y lo manda a hacer su tarea. Veo como este desaparece de nuestra vista mientras nos volvemos a encaminar.

- Gale…-quiero hablar con el pero me corta de inmediato.

- Escucha Katniss, no dejo de sentirme mal por lo de la otra noche, tu intentabas disculparte pero mi orgullo no lo permitió.

- En realidad yo también me siento mal porque no entendí tu enojo, pero ahora lo entiendo, entiendo porque te enojaste…

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Gale no tienes porque preocuparte, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo, después de tantos años seria difícil que alguien te sustituyera.

Escucho como Gale se detiene, yo también me detengo y lo volteo a ver. El hace su cabeza para atrás y grita de desesperación esa reacción me sorprende.

- ¿Que pasa?- le pregunto.

Sin hacer caso a mi pregunta vuelve a caminar pasa a mi lado me da unas palmaditas en mi cabeza y dice muy por debajo- Eres tan inocente… pero supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que…

Por las que… ¿que? Pero decido que lo mejor es no preguntar ya no quiere que exista esa tensión entre nosotros. Camino mas rápido para alcanzarlo, volvemos al silencio hasta que el habla.

- Creo que al ser tu mejor amigo deberías de contarme todo ¿no?

- Supongo- esa pregunta me pone nerviosa porque no le he contado sobre lo de Snow y mi trato con él. El viejo jamás dijo que esto tenía que ser un secreto quizás solo para mi Mamá, pero nunca menciono a alguien más. Es solo que no le conté a Gale por vergüenza a que pensara que era comprable…cosa que en realidad soy.

Suspira fuertemente y me pregunta- ¿Estas saliendo con ese chico?

- Con Peeta-le pregunto el mueve la cabeza afirmando. Me pone nerviosa esa pregunta pero le contesto con la verdad- No. De hecho el acaba de hacerse novio de una chica de buena familia- lo ultimo lo digo intentando sonar como Effie.

Veo que en el rostro de Gale se forma una sonrisa discreta- Pensaba que estaban saliendo, como iban juntos con Sae.

- No. Para serte sincera con lo de Prim lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es pensar en romance o novios- pienso en Peeta y suspiro- Ahorita no tengo tiempo para eso.

- Lo entiendo.

Es lo único que dice durante el camino a la panadería platicamos de nuestros temas habituales. Cuando estamos a punto de llegar me sorprendo al verlo afuera de la panadería…es Peeta.

- ¿Por qué esta el aquí?- me pregunta molesto Gale.

- N…No se- le respondo ya que también me hago la misma pregunta.

En eso el nos voltea a ver su rostro se torna triste sus hermosos ojos azules dejan su brillo de siempre.

- No me habías dicho que él tenia novia- cada vez parece mas molesto.

- Sí. la tiene.

- Dime te esta molestando- su rostro se torna muy rojo pero no creo que sea de vergüenza- ¿El se quiere pasar de listo contigo? verdad Katniss, es por eso que la otra noche lo llamaste desgraciado.

- No Gale, él no me esta molestando- le digo como un intento por tranquilizarlo pero no parece creerme- Y lo de desgraciado no era por el- allí si miento, porque sí era por él, ya que noto como su mano se ha convertido en un puño y temo que vaya a golpearlo.

Mientras intento tranquilizar a Gale escucho como se habré la puerta de la panadería de allí sale un hombre junto con mi jefa. El hombre se acerca a Peeta y le dice.

- Gracias por esperarme Señor Peeta, vamos a la que sigue.

Quitando su mirada de nosotros se suben a una camioneta de empresa de su Papa y se marchan.

- Katniss- me llama mi jefa-llegas temprano.

- Se me hizo temprano- le digo, ella sonríe y vuelve a la panadería.

- ¿Quieres explicarme?

- El no me esta molestando-le intento explicar- El trabaja para la empresa seguramente le pidieron que viniera por algo.

- ¿Trabaja donde tu trabajas? Es demasiada coincidencia.

- Lo se…en realidad el es hijo del Señor Mellark.

- Su hijo… ese muchacho es el hijo del Rey de los Panes.

- Sí

Después de decirle noto como queda impresionado por el hecho de que Peeta sea hijo del famoso Rey del Pan lo dejo para entrar a mi trabajo. Adentro me entero de que efectivamente Peeta había ido solo por trabajo el señor que lo acompañaba y el estaban visitando las panaderías del Distrito para revisar las ventas y que era lo que pedían mas los clientes, una investigación de mercado dice mi jefa.

Camino rumbo a mi casa y aunque no quiera ir tengo que hacerlo pues tengo mucha tarea, aparte de que Effie me advirtió de su "visita". Al llegar lo veo esta sentado en las escaleras como la vez anterior, la única diferencia es que yo no me planeo detener para hablar con él. Tal vez Gale tenga razón y se esta pasando de listo.

- Quiero hablar contigo- escucho que me dice cuando empiezo a subir los escalones, como decidí lo ignoro. Comienzo a abrir la puerta y cuando la voy a cerrar el la detiene y entra.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que estas enojada?

- Nada, yo no estoy enojada.

- Se te ve que traes algo, dije o hice algo que no te pareció.

- Escucha Peeta lo que yo tenga, me parece que es algo que no debería importarte.

- Claro que me importa...todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa.

Lo observo detenidamente tratando de analizar lo que dijo. Pero inmediatamente mando al diablo el análisis- A ti solo te debería de interesar Delly después de todo es tu novia ¿no?

Su rostro parece sorprendido ante mi comentario- ¿Quien te dijo eso?- me pregunta.

- Nadie.

- Quien te haya dicho eso, te dijo una mentira ella no es mi novia.

- Entonces a ti te gusta besar a quien sea verdad.

Al escuchar lo que le dije su rostro se puso totalmente blanco, eso me molesto mucho porque confirmaba lo del beso.

- ¿Como…?

- Acaso también es mentira- lo interrumpo- Yo los vi besándose-él no dice nada y mi enojo crece- Acaso vas a decir que vi mal o que ella te beso a ti.

- No. Así fue, ella y yo nos estábamos besando-lo dijo apartando su mirada de la mía.

Sentí como mi enojo fue aplastado por una gran tristeza quería que se marchara, que se alejara de mi, que no me viera llorar- Vete.

-Solo quiero aclararte, sí nos besamos, pero ella y yo no somos novios ni siento...

- Vete.

Peeta da la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta yo lo sigo porque quiero ponerle seguro en cuanto salga. El sale y yo estoy apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando él la detiene acercándose a mi. Ninguno de los dos habla simplemente nos vemos. Y durante un momento me sumerjo en sus ojos azules que me miran intensamente. Siento como se acerca mas a mi, siento como en cualquier momento no podré evitar que mis labios se unan a los de él, así que en cuanto siento el roce de su nariz con la mía le digo- No.

El suspiro que sale de su boca parece entrar en mi corazón, Peeta se separa de mi ya que ese simple No basta para que el salga completamente de mi casa y antes de que pueda volver a entrar y mis fuerzas flaqueen le coloco seguro a la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salio largo mas de lo que pensé y les digo no lo iba a terminar aquí este capitulo tenia otra idea pero como aun tenían que pasar muchas cosas antes de eso y me di cuenta que ya era mucho me pareció interesante que se quedara aquí. Salio mucho de este capitulo pero también me costo mucho terminarlo solo espero que de verdad les guste.

Si ya se que parezco disco rayado pero aquí va, gracias muchas gracias por leer esta historia, gracias por colocarla en favoritos y por los follow y gracias a los que dejan review de verdad me encanta leerlos. **Adrix Mellark** creo que en este capitulo me vas a seguir odiando**. katniss luz** nuestra chica en llamas es algo complicada no la veo peleando aunque se esta muriendo de los celos. **Neo GS** ya estoy sazonando eso pero me temo que siempre no va a hacer en el siguiente capitulo creo que saldrá para el 12 y viste que agarre una de tus ideas en este capitulo gracia por la idea. **Marydc 26** espero que con todo y como salio este capitulo te haya gustado igual. **lauz9 **quizás Katniss tenga que hacer algo en el siguiente capitulo. **Jenn Mellark** si intento que aunque sea un AU tenga cosas de la historia original, me encanta que te guste la historia y no me mates aun quiero terminar el fic jajajaja. i**sicullen** me gusta la idea del rayo y sí. Peeta explicara todo próximamente. **KatEverdeen** es chistoso porque Delly es algo X en los libros pero supongo que todos los que nos animamos a escribir Fanfics necesitábamos a alguien para darle celos a Katniss y así Delly termino como la tercera en discordia. **minafan** gracias por el review muy agradecida gracias porque te guste la historia y lo de tus preguntas poco a poco se van a contestar.


	11. Chapter 11

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 11

Me recargo sobre la puerta intentando controlar todas las emociones que en ese momento recorren todo mi ser, siento coraje, tristeza, arrepentimiento y el otro sentimiento que se hace presente… no lo comprendo solo se que invade todo mi pecho.

Mi corazón descontrolado brinca de emoción cuando escucho que tocan la puerta, inmediatamente pienso que es él. Todo mi cuerpo quiere que sea Peeta, siento que tiemblo pensando que regreso para darme ese beso que no quise hace unos momentos…pero acaso ¿lo quiero ahora? Me da miedo la respuesta que aparece en mi cabeza.

- ¿Quién?- me siento tonta preguntando.

- Soy yo Katniss- escucho el molesto acento de Effie atrás de la puerta.

Limpio las lágrimas que había derramado intentando verme normal abro para que ella entre a la casa.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Peeta y contigo?- pregunta inmediatamente.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto nerviosa.

- Acabo de encontrarme con Peeta tenia la cara mas triste que he visto en mi vida, le pregunte ¿que tenia? Hizo un intento por contestarme pero no lo hizo y se fue a su casa.

Decido guardar silencio es mejor que Effie no sepa tanto sobre lo que acaba de pasar con Peeta y solo le digo- Vamos a empezar con las clases que hoy tengo tarea y no quiero dormirme tarde.

Effie me mira intentando descifrarme pero al final me deja tranquila y comenzamos con sus clases de protocolo y estilo. Me levanto mas tranquila al otro día. En la noche aparece Haymitch en mi casa entra sin que yo lo invite pienso que se esta tomando mucha confianza conmigo.

- ¿Quiero que me digas que le hiciste al chico?- pregunta molesto.

- Que le hice ¿de que?- decido preguntar intentando que parezca que no se de lo que habla.

Haymitch parece de verdad muy molesto- El siempre me lleva algo para desayunar todas las mañanas pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo, eso me pareció raro por lo que fui a buscarlo- dice y le da un trago a la botella que trae en la mano-Lo encontré con una maleta, le pregunte a donde iba y me dijo que iría a pasar unos días con sus Papas.

- Y yo que tengo que ver con eso

- El no se iría tan fácil con sus Papas, ahora menos que nunca- lo dice muy seguro-Algo tuvo que pasar para que huya de esa manera.

- Y ¿por que crees tu que tenga que ver conmigo?

- Porque para el todo tiene que ver contigo.

Me quedo callada un momento, me impresiona lo que dijo pero cuando decido hablar solo salen de mi palabras que tratan de fingir que no conozco la razón del porque Peeta se haya marchado. El me mira de la misma forma que Effie y sin decir mas se marcha, supongo que tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir sin que Peeta lo cuide. Mas tarde recibo una llamada es de mi madre, eso logra animarme bastante.

- Mamá. Hola ¿como estas?

- Bien- dice aunque por su tono no le creo mucho.

- ¿Y Prim?- le pregunto quiero escuchar su voz, la única voz que puede alegrar mi corazón.

- Estaba muy cansada quería hablar contigo pero el sueño la venció.

-oh entiendo- dije.

Platique un rato con mi Mamá, ella queria saber como me iba en la escuela y con la casa, pero como no tenia muchas ganas de platicar solo salía de mi boca si y no. Cuando colgamos volví a llorar me sentía triste por no haber hablado con Prim pero también sentía tristeza por el hecho de que Peeta se hubiera ido con sus Papas.

Esa noche las pesadillas no me invaden lo que en realidad se presenta en su lugar es un sueño triste que me resulta peor que las pesadillas. Aparece Prim en las penumbras del sueño a despedirse de mi diciendo que ira donde mi Papa esta, que es lo único que le ilusiona volverlo a ver, no despierto gritando pero lo hago llorando.

Durante dos semanas no se nada de Peeta no lo he vuelto a ver ni por la casa ni por la Universidad. Esa mañana salgo para dirigirme a la escuela al pasar por la casa de Peeta me detengo para observar los dientes de león del jardín, tomo uno de ellos con añoranza. Cuando un auto que reconozco se detiene frente a mi.

Baja la ventanilla y me dice—Entra.

Un chofer baja y abre la puerta para que yo entre no digo nada y me acomodo a su lado. Durante un rato no decimos nada hasta que él dice lo que quiere como siempre.

- Mí querida sobrina que te parece esto, entre nosotros no debemos mentirnos. Después de todo creo que nos conocemos bien, no crees.

No contesto nada aparto mi mirada y abro la ventana ya que el olor a rosa y sangre me da nauseas. Veo que me pasa un sobre donde tiene fotos donde estoy con Gale y de Peeta con Delly, siento mi rostro palidecer.

- También me informaron que el joven Mellark regreso a la casa de sus padres- dice.

- Lo intente pero el…-quiero explicarle desesperadamente

- Solo quiero que me digas, quieres que tu linda hermana ya no tenga sus tratamientos que yo la saque junto con tu madre del lujoso departamento donde se encuentran.

- No. No quiero eso-susurro

- Entonces soluciona este problema, antes de que la Madre de él se entere que su hijo esta saliendo con la hija de los Cartwright y piense que eso le conviene mas que hacer tratos conmigo.

- Esta bien dame tiempo para volver a acercarme a él- le pido.

- Estuve hablando con Effie ella esta segura que Peeta Mellark esta loco por ti talvez no tengas que esforzarte mucho querida sobrina.

Effie debe estar imaginando cosas pero decido que no es buena idea contradecirla, porque Snow pensara que de verdad tengo oportunidad de enamorar a Peeta. Me lleva hasta la Universidad bajo del auto decidida a buscarlo para intentar solucionar las cosas con él. Decido que lo haré cuando salga de su taller de pintura y prefiero intentar concentrarme en mis clases.

En un receso que tengo me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento de arquería para comer es algo que me gusta hacer sola en realidad nunca he sido muy sociable y menos hoy. Al llegar veo que pusieron un alambrado de púas ya que una parte del terreno extrañamente se ha estado sumiendo por las lluvias supongo que con eso evitaran accidentes.

Me siento mientras se escucha la tonta canción que a elegido Caesar Flickerman en ese preciso momento. Cuando la canción termina Caesar empieza a hablar sobre tonterías acerca del amor, de como nos llega a todos y como debemos pelear para conseguirlo.

- El día de hoy tengo un invitado especial- dice con su característica voz animada- Este invitado es una victima mas del maravilloso amor y viene aquí a decir unas palabras a una jovencita especial para él.

Que patético tonto iría a contarle sus problemas de amor a Caesar. Siento como el bocado se me atora al escuchar el nombre de su invitado.

- Peeta Mellark estudiante de administración.

- Hola Caesar- saluda una voz que reconozco inmediatamente.

- Antes de que puedas dar tu mensaje, cuéntanos ¿que paso? Para que tengas que hablarle por este medio.

- Cometí un error, un terrible error, es solo que en ese momento me confundí por tener a esta amiga, una maravillosa amiga frente a mi que no lo pude evitar.

- ¿Que no pudiste evitar Peeta?.

- La bese.

- Oh- exclamo Caesar exageradamente- eso estuvo mal.

- Sí. lo se- escuche en su voz arrepentimiento- Aunque casi de inmediato me di cuenta de que lo que había pasado no estaba bien, ella ya nos había visto.

- Mala suerte- dice Caesar.

- Mucha.

- ¿Que vienes a decirle hoy?- le pregunta.

- Que me perdone.

- Bien toma el micrófono y expláyate.

Escucho como da un largo suspiro. Todo a mí alrededor se calla para que yo pueda escuchar a este chico hablar.

- Esa noche durante un breve minuto me confundí bese a esa chica por los sentimientos que tengo por ella, eso logro confundirme…pero quiero que sepas que esos sentimientos son solo de amistad, una gran amistad de años, cuando la solté y vi para tu casa me di cuenta que a la única que muero por besar es a la chica que vive a mi lado, a ti y siento que todo esto nos haya separado te extraño, extraño tus ojos, tu presencia-vuelve a suspirar- Katniss Everdeen- mi corazón brinca al escucharlo decir mi nombre-estoy enamorado de ti.

Cuando lo escuche decir eso salí corriendo del capo de tiro para dirigirme al salón donde estaba el taller de radio tenia que buscarlo, tenia que ir con él pero cuando llegue ya se había marchado. Al momento de darme la vuelta enfrente de mi tengo al mismísimo Caesar.

- Así que tu eres Katniss Everdeen- intento apartarme pero el sigue en mi camino- Decidas lo que decidas podrías darme una entrevista luego.

Sin importar que sea maestro lo aviento para poderme ir. Una entrevista si claro. Camino rápidamente volteando a ver a todas partes pero no lo veo, en su lugar observo los rostros de los alumnos algunos ríen, otros suspiran y los que me conocen me voltean a ver, provocando en mi mucha vergüenza. Al parecer lo que hizo Peeta emociono a toda la escuela ya que hasta escucho decir a algunos maestros lo hermoso que es ser joven, que cursis.

Justo cuando doy la vuelta cerca de los baños tropiezo cara a cara con Delly, parece que a estado llorando sus ojos se ven rojos, seguro las palabras de Peeta la debieron lastimar mucho, por un instante ciento lastima por ella.

- No creas que solo por lo que Peeta dijo yo me voy a rendir, tu no eres buena para él- y ese instante de lastima se esfumo no dije nada solo la deje ahí con sus palabras.

Lo seguí buscando pero no lograba encontrarlo, de repente algo me vino a la cabeza y comencé a caminar sin detenerme y sin dudar. Allí estaba sentado donde siempre lo hacia cuando me veía en mis practicas de arquería, concentrado en un punto como si alguien estuviera practicando en ese momento pero no había nadie.

Lo observo durante un instante. Me pregunto por que lo estaba buscando. Lo unico que viene a mi mente estoy muy enojada con él, estoy enojada porque por su culpa Snow me amenazo con Prim, porque tengo la obligación de convertirme en su novia quiera o no quiera, por hacer de conocimiento publico sus sentimientos por mi, porque la manera en que lo hizo me avergonzó frente a todos...es definitivo y sin ninguna duda odio completamente a Peeta Mellark, lo odio con todo mi corazón porque desde que se su nombre solo he tenido problemas, tristezas, angustias y llanto. Era mejor para mi cuando solo era un cliente del restaurante de Sae todo era mejor en mi vida.

Entonces él deja de observar a la nada para percatarse de mi presencia, se levanta baja de las gradas pero no camina hacia mí. Mi coraje contra el explota y me domina totalmente camino hacía él mientras le reclamo.

- ¿Como se te ocurrió hacer algo así?- le grito- Exhibirnos de esa manera.

El no me contesta parece apenado pero eso no me detiene y sigo con mi reclamo- Estas enamorado de mi pero besas a otra.

Al acercarme noto como me ve con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza y mi furia se desata aun más- Te odio Peeta Mellark- le digo aventándolo parece que pierde la coordinación pero se sostiene del alambre de púas, escucho como hace una exclamación de dolor mientras se mira las manos.

El coraje cambia a preocupación me acerco y tomo sus manos las cuales se lastimaron por culpa de las púas. Al sostenerlas entre las mías siento un hormigueo que nunca había sentido, sus manos desprenden una calidez que hace mucho nadie me había transmitido. Nuevamente el mundo se calla porque lo único que escucho es la respiración de Peeta. Con temor levanto lentamente mi rostro, me sorprendo al darme cuenta lo cercas que tengo el rostro de Peeta pero lo que mas me sorprende es su mirada, esa misma mirada intensa con la que me veía la ultima noche que nos vimos.

Lo bese, simplemente lo bese solté sus calidas manos para colocarlas en su suave rostro y comencé a besarlo, sentí como Peeta colocaba sus brazos entorno a mi cintura y me apretaba contra él. En ese momento olvide todo olvide porque estaba molesta con él, porque sentía tanto coraje, olvide que lo odiaba, olvide las palabras de Snow, en sus brazos y en sus besos era capas de apartar al mundo. El único sentimiento que hizo su aparición fue un sentimiento de placer de poder besar a este chico así que me aferre mas a los Peeta y empecé a profundizar el beso porque lo ultimo que quería era soltarlo y regresar a la realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para los que al fin quería que se amigaran pues creo que lo ultimo que paso es una clara muestra de perdón jajajajaja. Supongo que cuando mencione a Caesar ya muchos tenían una idea de lo que podría pasar perdón por ser tan obvia pero era algo que se me ocurrió y me pareció buena idea porque me gusta que tenga elementos de la historia original.

Como sabrán algunos ando en búsqueda de mi trabajo ideal y mientras tanto me conformo con bobear por el Internet y leer mucho fanfic que les parece si les recomiendo uno en cada capitulo para que tengan algo que leer aparte del mió jajaja, mi recomendación es **The Hunger Games: LAST HUNT, **esta muy interesante y me encanta la manera en que lo escribe Night Curse si pueden léanlo que yo todos los días estoy esperando actualización.

Gracias a las personas que leen la historia, a los que dejan reviews y los me ponen en favoritos y follow. **Marydc26 **creo que ya dieron el primer paso en todo no crees. **Adrix Mellark** me gusto mucho tu comentario y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo espero que este también te guste**. EllaCampbell** bienvenida a leer esta historia espero que te siga gustando yo también lo pienso así como una se puede disgustar con alguien tan adorable. **Katniss luz** creo que ya se amigaron un poco no crees. **CarlaMellark **espero que estés contenta con este nuevo capitulo. **AdriLopez **que bueno que te guste la historia gracias por el Review. **Helen Alexandra** gracias por los comentarios no se que tan original sea pero le hecho ganas.


	12. Chapter 12

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 12

_**PoV Peeta**_

Salgo de mi casa decidido a esperar a Katniss afuera de la suya, ya que tiene varios días desde que no he hablado bien con ella, parece molesta y eso es algo que me desconcierta. Si hice algo mal quiero aclararlo de una vez en lugar de dejar pasar tiempo.

Comienzo a preocuparme al darme cuenta que se esta haciendo tarde, me imagino mil escenarios donde Katniss esta en peligro, posiblemente la atropellaron, o tuvo un accidente en la pastelería o fue secuestrada por un tipo mas grande que un ropero de nombre Cato que solo quiere…

-Chico ¿que haces ahí?- Haymitch me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Estoy esperando a Katniss- le digo algo rojo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesito hablar con ella.

- En verdad me parece que eres un poco acosador-dice riendo mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Ese comentario me avergonzó, se que eso parezco, es solo que me gusta verla aunque sea de lejos, siempre busque el valor necesario para poder hablar con Katniss pero jamás lo encontré. Por eso ahora que se podría decir que es mi amiga no estoy dispuesto a que malos entendidos o problemas insignificantes me alejen de ella.

-Vaya que tienes suerte chico-dice- Esa chica con la que has intentado hablar por mucho tiempo se convierte en tu vecina y ahora puedes convivir con ella.

- Lo se. Me siento afortunado- admito con una sonrisa.

- Aunque tiene su mal genio, me agrada, no la dejes ir- me dice mientras se levanta para irse a su casa- descansa.

Aun sigo inquieto porque Katniss no regresa. Pienso que si en una hora no llega la iré a buscar. En eso escucho unas voces, mi corazón se tranquiliza cuando veo que es ella pero no viene sola, esta acompañada de su amigo el que trabaja en el restaurante de Sae. Veo como él se detiene frente a ella y siento que todo se me viene abajo que tal si le esta hablando de amor, que tal si ella siente lo mismo. Tengo mil pensamientos en mi cabeza que se apartan al momento en que sus ojos grises dejan de ver a su amigo para verme a mí.

En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzan ella se despide de su amigo, inmediatamente este la detiene, en ese momento siento ganas de ir y apartarla de ella pero me recuerdo que ellos son muy amigos y quizás yo no deba entrometerme. Utilizo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para de verdad no acercarme pero no me gusta la manera en que le esta hablando, aparto la mirada porque si los sigo viendo no podré seguir siendo un espectador, entonces lo escucho gritar ¡Con el! Me percato que soy yo la razón del porque están discutiendo.

Confieso que la idea de que estén discutiendo por mi culpa me da cierta emoción, no porque quiera que su amistad se vea afectada por mi, sino porque tal vez el allá notado una emoción en Katniss hacia mi persona. Decido que no es correcto sonreír así que en el momento en que ella se me acerca le pregunto ¿que paso? a lo que me contesta nada.

Adentro de la casa ella me explica que sentía vergüenza por lo que había pasado con lo de pan, eso me tranquiliza porque pensé que era algo que habia hecho mal. Para hacerla sentir mejor le cuento que le había llevado una dona de chocolate a Delly, escucho decepción en su voz al decirme.

-Le horneaste una dona de chocolate que amable.

Celos, esta sintiendo celos por mí. Rió fuertemente con la sola idea de que eso pase, ella me mira sin entender y decido solo decirle y aclararle- No como crees tengo mucho trabajo con los pasteles y tus panes de queso, los otros cocineros hicieron donas y me regalaron una para llevársela.

Quiero que Katniss entienda que solo a ella le hago panes a ninguna otra chica que no sea ella, bueno aparte de nuestras clientas. Como veo que ya son casi las once de la noche me despido pero ella me dice que me quede a ver televisión, con gusto acepto.

Esa noche un recuerdo de hace muchos años invade mi mente, un recuerdo que me es imposible olvidar, pero nunca se había presentado en mis sueños.

Me encuentro en el bosque con mi Padre a lo lejos un hombre de tez oscura y ojos grises lo saluda, mi padre le sonríe acercándose para poder estrecharle su mano. La otra mano la tiene ocupada con la pequeña mano de una niña muy parecida a su padre. Observo detenidamente a esa niña que no parece interesada en nadie más que los dientes de león que se encuentran en el camino.

- Es la mayor-dice el hombre de los ojos grises.

Con una sonrisa triste mi padre dice- Se parece mucho a ti.

El hombre de los ojos grises suelta una gran carcajada que me sorprende jamás había visto a alguien reír de esa manera. Las personas que mis Padres frecuentaban no reían así, sus risas siempre sonaban falsas, en cambio la de este hombre sonaba sincera y alegre.

- La menor si se parece mucho a ella.

Yo no puedo apartar la mirada de ese hombre que me tiene impresionado, él inmediatamente atrapa mi mirada en la suya y pregunta.

- El sí se parece a ti.

- Es el menor, Peeta.

- Hola Peeta

Me ofrece su mano la cual estrecho y me vuelvo a impresionar con la firmeza con la que sostiene mi pequeña mano. Para mi, mi Papá era absolutamente mi héroe no había nadie como él, pero por primera vez pensé que en definitiva este hombre casi lo igualaba. Mi mirada se vuelve a centrar en la pequeña niña que se encuentra distraída encuclillas veo como sus dos trenzas caen en sus hombre y su pequeña mano tomar todos los dientes de león puede. Escucho como se despiden y el hombre toma a su pequeña en brazos mientras ella ríe muy feliz. Tanto mi Papa como yo no les quitamos la vista de encima.

Es cuando escucho la voz de mi padre- Hace mucho tiempo yo estaba muy enamorado de la Mama de esa niña, tanto que me quería casar con ella- escucho un suspiro salir de su boca mientras continua- Pero lo prefirió a él.

- ¿Por que lo prefirió si te tenía a ti?- le pregunte a mi padre.

- Porque cuando ese hombre canta hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar.

Justamente despierto con el sonido de los pájaros e inmediatamente su aroma se apodera de todos mis sentidos, volteo a verla aun esta dormida recargada sobre mi hombro. No entiendo como pudimos dormir en esa posición tan incomoda, aunque con solo tenerla cercas la incomodidad se convierte en detalle, la observo embelesadamente hasta que se despierta.

- Chico, dime una cosa no te dan ganas de ahorcar a tu amiguita cada vez que suelta una palabra animosa y una risita- me dice Haymitch un día que lo invito a comer con Katniss y Delly incluidas.

- Vamos, no es tan mala- le digo.

- ¿Acaso vas a cambiar a la chica por esa tal Delly?- me pregunta.

- Claro que no- le digo molesto por el comentario.

- Te voy a decir algo chico, si sigues para todos lados con tu amiga Demi.

- Es Delly- lo corrijo.

- Como sea si sigues para todos lados con ella lo mas seguro es que espantes a la chica que de verdad te interesa.

Ese era un punto para Haymitch. Delly no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, estábamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos, ella me confeso extrañar a su familia y sentirse algo sola y como su amigo mas cercano decidí ayudarla mientras se acostumbraba al cambio. Lo malo de esto fue que ya nunca estaba solo con Katniss, Delly siempre estaba con nosotros todo el tiempo, Katniss no decía nada pero notaba que su mente estaba en otra parte lejos de nosotros.

Ya que no teníamos tareas ni nada por el estilo acepte ir con Delly al cine hubiera querido que Katniss viniera con nosotros pero tuvo que ir a trabajar. Aunque quizás un día de estos la invitaría para que viniéramos ella y yo solos en una cita.

La película que Delly elige no ayuda a que deje de pensar en Katniss tengo muchas ganas de verla en cuanto regrese a casa iré para platicar con ella un rato. Al terminar la película Delly empieza a decir que tiene mucha hambre que vayamos a comer algo, eso me causa gracias.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunta ella.

- De que tengas hambre, si te comiste todas las palomitas sin ofrecer ni una.

Ella ríe por mi comentario- Las palomitas no me llenaron.

- Esta bien vamos a buscar donde cenar.

Inmediatamente una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras caminábamos buscando donde cenar ella dio un grito de emoción.

- Una dulcería entremos- sentí como me jalaba dentro de la tienda.

Delly desde pequeña siempre ha sido de buen comer es de las pocas personas que conozco que come de todo, pero lo que mas disfruta son los dulces y chocolates. Al verla nació en mí un sentimiento de ternura porque me recuerda a la niña que conocí hace años.

Terminamos de cenar muy contentos entre risas, bromas y recuerdos de la infancia que acompañaron una deliciosa cena. Me ofrezco a acompañarla a su casa entonces ella se detiene, observo como busca algo en su bolsa.

Me mira preocupada- No encuentro las llaves de mi casa.

Inmediatamente regresamos al restaurante donde habíamos cenado, a la dulcería y hasta al cine donde todos nos negaron encontrar las llaves.

- Ven vamos hoy te puedes quedar en mi casa-le digo- Ya mañana buscaras a un cerrajero.

- Me da pena causarte molestias.

- No me causas ninguna molestia- le digo.

Parece que esta noche no veré a Katniss. En el camino a mi casa platicamos sobre nuestro maestro de pintura y todos los rojos que existen en Panem.

- Recuerdas estos Peeta- dice sacando de la bolsa de dulces que compro unos chocolates que conozco muy bien.

- Vaya hace tiempo que no veía estos chocolates.

Este día había traído muchos recuerdos a mi mente de mi infancia y al ver los chocolates que Delly me mostraba mas nostalgia sentí por esos tiempos. Esos chocolates eran nuestros favoritos aunque en realidad no eran tan deliciosos nos gustaban porque tenían cuatro diferentes sabores, frambuesa, piña, cajeta y menta, lo divertido para nosotros era que al morderlos podías ver el color de su sabor rojo, amarillo, café y verde.

Nuestros padres nos obligaban a ir a sus fiestas de gente privilegiada donde era normal que dos niños se aburrieran, en esa época los chocolates fueron nuestra salvación al aburrimiento. El juego trataba de adivinar el sabor que saldría del chocolate que comía, por ejemplo si ella le atinaba al sabor del chocolate que comía yo tenia que ir a decirle a una mujer con un gran escote que se tapara porque le daría angina de pecho, si yo le atinaba ella tenia que colocar un gusano en la bebida de alguien, eran cosas absurdas pero nos reíamos como tontos.

Al pensar en esos absurdos juegos no me di cuenta en que momento habíamos llegado a mi casa la luz del porch inmediatamente se prendió al sentir nuestra presencia.

Comienzo a abrir la puerta cuando Delly me dice con un chocolate en la mano- Mira es el ultimo…Si adivino de que sabor es harás lo que yo te diga- dice demasiado seria, como si mi respuesta pudiera parar una rebelión.

- Esta bien-acepto

Ella con la misma expresión seria me dice- Lo prometes.

De mi escapa una risa nerviosa- Lo prometo.

- Si el chocolate es de sabor frambuesa…

- Espera Delly. Tú y yo sabemos que el sabor que más tienen esos chocolates es el frambuesa.

- Bien- dice y observa con detenimiento el chocolate- De menta- suelta- Si este chocolate es de menta tu- suspira-Me tienes que dar un beso donde yo quiera.

Me costo trabajo entender lo que dijo, eso no era posible, Delly era mi mejor amiga ella no podría pedirme eso, así que decidí aclarar lo que acabo de escuchar- ¿Un beso?

- Tienes que darme un beso donde yo quiera si este chocolate es de sabor meta.

Sigo sin entender en que momento esto se convirtió en una situación tan extraña, le quiero preguntar si esta jugando conmigo. No alcanzo hacerlo porque en ese instante ella muerde el chocolate mostrándome el color verde que aparece en la mitad del dulce. Es de menta.

Ella se acerca a mí. La miro directamente a los ojos y sin que me diga donde quiere que la bese la tomo de sus hombros para hacerlo en sus labios. El beso duro mas de lo que pensé, lo único que entendía era que besar a Delly era demasiado fácil y eso era agradable. Escucho cerrar una puerta eso es lo que me regresa a la realidad, inmediatamente voltee mi cabeza a la casa de al lado, al ver las luces encendidas mi corazón y mi mente recordaron a la verdadera chica a la que deseaba tener entre mis brazos. Despacio alejo a Delly de mi pero esta no lo permite me toma del cuello y me vuelve a besar, siento como ella me empuja a dentro de mi casa.

- Delly ya es suficiente- le digo tratando de apartarla.

Ella no quiere entender ya que me sujeta mas fuerte volviendo a atacar mis labios, sin querer o tal vez queriendo totalmente la aviento con todas mis fuerzas ella choca contra la pared y me mira dolida.

- Las cosas no son así entre nosotros, no te quiero de esa manera- le digo con sinceridad.

- ¿Y por que no puede ser de otra manera?- me pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Porque yo quiero a…

- No lo digas no hoy- me detiene-Te quiero Peeta la razón del porque vine a vivir aquí es por ti, porque deseaba que me quisieras como una mujer no como tu amiga de la infancia.

- Lo siento. No creo que eso pueda suceder-le digo.

Su mirada de tristeza cambia a enojo, no dice mas camina hacia mi sala veo como toma algo que suena como unas llaves y sale azotando la puerta.

Me encuentro en la cocina de la fabrica de mi Papá decidí que era mejor estar aquí que en casa pensando todo el tiempo en Katniss y en su extraña actitud que ha tenido conmigo otra vez, claro aparte de que también quiero evitar recordar la mala noche que tuve ayer. Decidí que como era jueves pasaría por Katniss a la panadería para ir con Sae, sentí que mi corazón esta apunto de romperse cuando en lugar de saludarme me pregunto con fastidio.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Hoy es jueves y pensé en recogerte para ir a cenar con Sae- conteste con parte de la verdad porque la otra parte era que necesitaba saber si estaba imaginando su molestia conmigo.

- Deberías de llevar mejor a Delly que a mí.

Delly, no comprendo porque vuelve a mencionar a Delly. Durante el camino con Sae pienso si la puerta que escuche cerrarse anoche fue en realidad la puerta de la casa de Katniss, que exista una posibilidad de que nos haya visto, me pongo nervioso de que sea eso lo que la tiene así, porque como podría explicarle la situación de ayer.

En mi mente solo viene la incomoda cena, en ella ignorando mi mirada y al final cuando decidió quedarse porque tenia que hablar con su amigo Gale.

- Dime que tienes- me pregunta mi Papa detrás de mí.

Mi papa es la persona a la nunca le he podido mentir el sabe todo acerca de mi, me conoce mejor de lo que yo creo conocerme. El sabia de Katniss desde hace tiempo de como yo sentía, que ella para mi era la mujer de mi vida y que no aceptaría a otra si no era ella, es por eso que me sorprendió cuando mi madre me dijo que el estaba de acuerdo en presentarme con la sobrina de Snow debí sospechar algo en ese momento.

- Tengo problemas con Katniss, esta actuando muy raro.

Mi padre sonríe y dice- Y eso que no es tu novia-

Le sonrió ante el comentario, sabe que es lo que mas quiero que ella sea es mi novia por eso no me molestaría sus cambios de humor como no me importan ahora lo que en realidad me interesa es saber como arreglar las cosas.

- Peeta deja esa pobre masa y mejor acompaña al señor Brown a las panaderías- me pide mi Papa- Recuerdas que hace un tiempo lo acompañaste para que vieran que era lo que los clientes mas pedían y el acomodo de la tienda.

- Sí- le contesto como olvidar ese día.

- Le pedí que volviera a hacerlo, así que acompáñalo tu.

Sonrió sabiendo cual es la intención de mi Padre, ya que tengo que pasar a ver todas las panaderías del distrito incluyendo donde trabaja Katniss. Me llevo una desilusión al llegar y ver que aun no es la hora de entrada de Katniss, revisamos todo con su jefa y aunque intente tardarnos mas ella nunca apareció. Salgo completamente desilusionado de no haberla podido ver cuando los veo, otra vez viene acompañada de su amigo Gale, ellos inmediatamente me ven. En el rostro de Katniss veo nerviosismo, en el de Gale enojo, no es más que enojo se ve furioso, me atrevo a pensar que yo soy el causante de su furia.

- Gracias por esperarme Señor Peeta, vamos a la que sigue- sale mi acompañante de la tienda.

Aparto mi mirada de ellos para subir a la camioneta. Después de eso no puedo dejar de pensar que Katniss y su amigo son novios o están tratando de tener ese tipo de relación. Ese solo pensamiento estruja mi corazón el cual me dice que eso no puede ser, porque me hace recordar todos los momentos con ella, como yo sentía que había algo más y que ella también estaba interesada en mí.

- Necesito respuestas me digo- me levanto sabiendo quien es la que me las puede dar, sacarme de mi error o abrirme los ojos a algo que yo no vi. Salgo de mi casa para esperarla nuevamente en su porch.

Al verla llegar siento alivio que no sea con Gale, pero en cuanto veo la expresión de su rostro se que esta vez no será fácil arreglar lo que este pasando con ella.

- Quiero hablar contigo- le digo pero ella no me contesta nada.

Ella me ignora y yo ciento que me molesto cada momento más pero me mantengo paciente. Le pregunto si esta enojada, si yo hice algo malo pero ella sigue sin hacerme caso hasta que me contesta disgustada que lo que tenga es algo que no me importa, eso me hiere porque ella siempre ha sido todo para mí y quiero hacérselo saber.

- Claro que me importa...todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa.

Durante un instante ella parece consternada ante mis palabras, pero inmediatamente con un gesto en su rostro que no se como interpretar vuelve a mencionar a Delly, ahora insinuando que es mi novia, inmediatamente se lo niego.

- Entonces a ti te gusta besar a quien sea verdad.

Al escucharla decir eso me doy cuenta que mi miedo se esta haciendo real, ella nos vio. Me cuesta tanto entender que sus palabreas que sale de mi boca un absurdo ¿Cómo? Ella inmediatamente aclara mi duda si es que aun la tengo, nos vio esa noche, nos vio, simplemente no puedo ser un cobarde por eso decido confirmar sus palabras.

- No. Así fue, ella y yo nos estábamos besando.

Escucho dolor en su voz cuando me pide que me marche, pero mis pies me impiden moverme necesito aclarar algo antes de irme, pero ella simplemente no quiere escucharme. Camino para salir de la casa me siento derrotado. Veo que después de tanto tiempo deseando hablar con ella, estar con ella y desear todo de ella he perdido mi oportunidad, es en el momento en que cruzo la puerta, que en mi crece el miedo de perderla de verdad, no puedo perderla después de saber que es tenerla cerca, noto en mi una necesidad que jamás había sentido, una total necesidad de ella.

Escucho como esta apunto de cerrar la puerta. A una velocidad que desconocía que poseía la detengo colocando mi mano sobre esta. La observo detenidamente y por primera vez de mi boca no sale ni una palabra porque simplemente me pierdo en sus ojos, no estoy seguro si pasan segundos o minutos, de lo que estoy seguro completamente es que solo necesito de Katniss, solo de ella y si hace un momento sentía que me perdía en sus ojos, ahora solo me quiero perder en sus labios.

En ese momento en el que nuestras narices se rozan suavemente, en el que mi deseo por ella le gana a mi razón, un instante antes de poder besarla, en un susurro que sale de su suave boca escucho un No que rompe mi ilusión por tenerla, porque se lo que significa ese No sin poder evitarlo de mi nace un suspiro que se que le pertenece a Katniss.

Intento caminar pero a mis piernas les cuesta trabajo moverse siento que algo me hace falta, acaso en ese suspiro se fue mi alma me pregunto a mi mismo.

Peeta- escucho una vocecita hablarme- ¿Que tienes?

Veo a Effie enfrente de mí, en su rostro hay preocupación, seguro es por mi, quiero contestarle pero mi voz se ha ido, no logro articular ninguna palabra así que escapo de sus preguntas y escapo de la luz del porch de Katniss.

Escucho esa canción romántica otra vez mientras me dirijo a mi taller de pintura. Tengo casi dos semanas desde que regrese a la casa de mis padres huyendo de Katniss. Sabia que mientras estuviera cercas de ella no podría evitar ir a buscarla tenia que salir de ahí antes de que cometiera otra tontería por eso esa misma noche hice mis maletas para marcharme al día siguiente diciéndoles a mis Padres que los echaba de menos, justificación que no convenció a mi Padre, pero no pregunto nada mas.

Ese dia iría a visitar a Haymitch para ver si aun sigue vivo, desde que me fui he estado preocupado por él. Lo primero que hago es ir a mi casa para ver que todo este bien, riego el jardín porque lo he tenido muy abandonado mientras lo hago observo la casa de Katniss, se que no esta porque es hora de que este en la panadería, al terminar me dirijo con Haymitch que esta tirado en uno de sus sillones lo levanto y me mira contento.

- Chico- exclama con alegría abrazándome- Te eche de menos.

- Yo también Haymitch- le digo sinceramente.

Mientras Haymitch se da un baño decido treparle algo de comer y recoger su chiquero digo su casa, sale vestido y arreglado y pienso para mi como un buen baño hace milagros. Me doy cuenta que lo mejor es irme ya que Katniss no tardara en salir de su trabajo.

- Te le andas escondiendo- me dice Haymitch.

- No tengo valor para verla- le digo.

- Vamos chico a mi parecer no hiciste nada malo, ere un hombre joven que no tiene novia no tiene nada de malo a tu edad yo besaba a cualquiera que se dejara- sonríe orgulloso.

- ¿A mi edad ya la habías conocido?- le pregunto seriamente.

Me arrepiento por preguntarle eso inmediatamente cambia su expresión y se que en cuanto me vaya ira a buscar una botella- No. Aun no la conocía- me dice con tristeza.

Decido que es mejor irme para que Haymitch pueda emborracharse tranquilamente en el momento en que me levanto me dice.

- Peeta, solo pienso que no te debes dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Alguien que es capaz de amar como tú se merece que su amor se realice.

- Gracias Haymitch.

Al regresar a mi casa me encuentro con mi Madre, se que desde que regrese no esta muy feliz con mi presencia.

- ¿Donde andabas?- me pregunta. Durante un momento dudo que de verdad quiera saber pero le respondo.

- Con Haymitch.

Su cara se ve disgustada sabia que mi respuesta no le iba a gustar pero he llegado a un punto donde ya no me importa.

- ¿Por que pierdes tu tiempo visitando a ese borracho?

- Porque me agrada- le contesto.

- ¿Has visto a la nieta del Señor Snow?

- Es su sobrina y no la he visto.

- Que bien. Es a ella a quien deberías de visitar-me dice molesta- Además ¿cuando piensas regresar a tu casa? Porque según recuerdo le dijiste a tu Padre que aquí no te sentías a gusto.

Se marcha dejándome dolido por sus últimas palabras. Las palabras de Haymitch provocan en mi animo para intentar volver a acercarme a Katniss pero ya no quiero que solo sea como amigos quiero que ella sepa en realidad lo que siento por ella. Pase mucho tiempo pensando como lograrlo hasta que la voz de Caesar llega a mí como un rayo de esperanza.

Sola había escuchado hablar del famoso Caesar así que al verlo me pregunto como es que un hombre tan llamativo como el haya pasado desapercibido para mi. En el distrito 12 somos bastante normales pero recuerdo que este hombre viene del Capitolio donde la mayor parte de las personas son algo excéntricas.

- Hola ¿como estas?- me saluda con una gran sonrisa- Dicen mis Avox que te urge hablar conmigo.

- ¿Avox?- le miro extrañado.

- Es una forma de cariño para referirme a mi maravilloso equipo.

Parecerá extraño, pero este hombre en verdad me agrada, mas porque escucha con atención que es lo que quiero y como el me puede ayudar en mi problema amoroso. Al terminar me mira entusiasmado aclamando como le encanta mi idea.

Con todos los nervios del mundo me encuentro en el programa de Caesar dedicado al amor donde yo soy su invitado especial. Termino diciendo al aire lo que quería decir, le explico a Katniss lo que le quería explicar y le aclaro totalmente mis sentimientos. Al terminar Caesar esta impresionado conmigo dice que se expresarme bien que le gustaría que de ves en cuando fuera como invitado especial para hablar de varios temas que pueden interesar a la juventud, como me ayudo con esto le digo que si.

Salgo sin saber que hacer, solo hay una cosa que viene a mi mente y es Katniss de las ganas que tengo de verla. Estoy sentado en el mismo lugar que ocupo cuando iba a verla entrenar arquería. Sentado ahí soy capaz de verla con su arco y flecha, veo su rostro concentrado y sereno mientras apunta al centro, la manera en que el viento desacomoda su hermoso cabello de su trenza, la veo tan claramente que no me doy cuenta de nada más.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que me cercioro de su presencia la miro intentando descifrar su expresión, usualmente ella es muy transparente pero en esta ocasión no logro determinar que es lo que piensa. Descubro que esta enojada cuando empieza a reclamarme por todo lo que he hecho, yo simplemente no hago ni digo nada.

- Te odio Peeta Mellark.

Al gritármelo me empuja con tanta fuerza que pierdo la coordinación, para detenerme me agarro del alambrado con púas que esta detrás de mí, hago una exclamación de dolor pero no se si es por el dolor de las manos o del corazón, sus palabras me han lastimado.

El rostro de Katniss cambio drásticamente de lo molesta que se veía ahora estaba preocupada, toma mis manos para ver mis heridas, al sentir sus suaves manos sobre las mías con ese simple acto pierdo la cabeza sin importarme me acerco a ella para sentir su aroma, ella levanta su mirada y como la otra noche me quiero perder en toda ella, siento como suelta mis manos y cuando creo que se va apartar, todo cambia al sentir como toma mi rostro y me besa. Y ese beso resulta ser maravillosamente complicado por todas las emociones que me hace sentir al tener sus labios unidos a los míos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me costo sacar este capitulo había partes fáciles, había partes difíciles que me desesperaron, pero aquí esta la parte de Peeta. Quiero contarles algo bueno ya tengo trabajo empiezo la próxima semana y estoy emocionada. Notaran mas detalles de los libros originales en este capitulo espero que les haya parecido gracioso.

Al final el capitulo resulto ser largo pero muy largo espero que no les parezca tedioso ni aburrido. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver las reacciones del otro capitulo fue emocionante muchas gracias por sus reviews. **Katniss luz** quizás tu deseo se cumpla pronto. **EllaCampbell **estoy muy contenta con tu reacción eso me dio muchos ánimos**. NeoGS** te agradezco mucho porque me retaste estoy segura que la escena del beso no hubiera salido así sino me hubieras pedido algo diferente espero que te guste como quedo muchas gracias. **Rosalie BittersweetCullen** gracias por el comentario y por el piropo sobre mi escritura este capitulo me costo trabajo en ese aspecto a ver que piensas**. Marydc 26** me siento comprometida contigo porque yo quiero que la historia mejore pero que tal si no me sale tan emocionante jajajaja ahora será tu deber decirme si va mejorando o empeorando. **Lauz9** mas toques especiales espero que te guste veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 13

El beso termina porque ambos necesitamos respirar, sin embargo no nos soltamos, delicadamente con sus dedos empieza a acariciar mi rostro es cuando veo la sangre saliendo de la herida de su mano. Con cuidado tomo su muñeca y lo llevo conmigo para curarlo. Tal vez debí llevarlo a la enfermería de la Universidad pero las miradas que nos lanzaban algunos que nos conocían terminaron por abrumarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo llevo directo a casa decidida a curarlo yo misma. De pequeña solía ser una niña que subía a todos los árboles o brincaba por todas partes, gracias a mis juegos siempre me lastimaba o cortaba así que mi madre me tenia que curar, aunque no me gustaba ver ponía atención por eso me sentía apta para curar las heridas de Peeta.

Busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios tomo su mano y comienzo a curarlo, puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí pero no quiero levantar la mía mejor intento concentrarme lo que puedo en sus manos.

- Dra. Everdeen usted cree ¿que pueda curarme de este mal de amor?- dice.

Cursi. Es la palabra que se me viene a la mente. Tengo una pelea interna sobre si decirle algo o simplemente callar. Siento como uno de sus dedos de la mano a la que estoy poniendo la bandita acaricia mi mano, decido que es momento de levantar la mirada y enfrentarlo.

- ¿Quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunta dulcemente observo un rojo aparecer en sus blancas mejillas.

No respondo rápido. Me sorprendo observar lo largo que son sus rizos ya que casi le llegan a sus ojos y aunque me parece lindos sus chinos me molesta que tape el hermoso azul de sus ojos, esos ojos que esperan una respuesta, una que solo yo puedo dar y mi cabeza sabe cual es, porque se me esta obligando a darla, quiero involucrar a mi corazón pero siento que no quiero complicarme mas de lo que ya es esta situación para mi.

- Acaso no te quedo claro hace un rato lo que siento- le digo solamente.

El sonríe mirándome y dice- Esa respuesta es demasiado seca…pero me gusta.

- Así soy yo tómalo o déjalo- le digo.

Se acerca a mi para darme un suave beso que me desarma totalmente, se aleja un poco y me dice suavemente- Lo tomo- acto seguido me vuelve a besar, este tercer beso o cuarto, aun no sé si el primero cuenta si una esta borracha.

En este beso podía sentir la intensidad de Peeta seguramente la misma intensidad de la mirada con la que a veces me veía y aunque al principio no quise reaccionar correspondiendo el beso, fue en el instante en que sentí sus calidas manos sobre mi rostro que toda las sensaciones que ese gesto provoco se colaron por debajo de mi piel sin pensarlo mucho me agarre fuertemente a su espalda y profundice ese beso.

Durante el tiempo que nuestros labios se mantuvieron unidos no me percate que mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar porque cuando Peeta se separo para poder respirar me di cuenta que yo también necesitaba hacerlo.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto con una sonrisa embelesada.

Y en lo único que pude pensar: es que si tenía hambre pero de otro beso quería otro beso como el que acababa de darme, pero me sentí ridícula por pensarlo así que solo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente dejando que él lo interpretara como quisiera.

- Excelente te preparare algo delicioso- se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Como no encontró nada en mi refrigerador se le ocurrió que debíamos ir a comprar cosas al Supermercado, me tomo de la mano y durante el camino y mientras comprábamos jamás me soltó. La firmeza de su mano provoco en mi un sentimiento de nostalgia nadie absolutamente nadie había tomado de esa manera mi mano excepto mi Papa. Sabia que no me caería porque la firme mano de mi Papá me sostenía, quise llorar cuando pensé que Peeta tampoco me dejaría caer.

Peeta preparo un delicioso spaghetti ala boloñesa, que me gusto mucho. El chico del pan no dejaba de platicar mientras sonreía pero no solo lo hacia con los labios también sonreía con sus hermosos ojos azules. Para ese momento me sentía absolutamente confundida por todo lo que había pasado en el día necesitaba de mi soledad en ese momento. Para que no sonara que lo estaba corriendo le pregunte que si no tenia tarea, a lo que contesto.

- Sí.

- Entonces ¿tienes que ir a hacerla?- me sorprendió que mi voz sonara triste y mas cuando un sentimiento de no querer dejarlo ir invadió mi mente de verdad no me estaba entendiendo a mi misma.

- Ya se tengo una solución- se levanto acercándose a mi, me dio un beso fugaz y se marcho, al poco tiempo había vuelto con sus libros y cuadernos.

- Hagamos la tarea juntos- me dijo.

Nos acomodamos en la sala él enfrente de mi en cuanto me siento con su mano izquierda el tomo mi mano izquierda, lo voltee a ver y sin apartar la mirada de su cuaderno solo dijo - Si no hago esto jamás me podré concentrar.

Cursi, volví a pensar. Los novios que están encimados de sus novias me parecian enfadosos. Quería soltarme de él sin embargo mi incongruencia se hacia presente nuevamente porque cuando el tenia que soltarme me quedaba esperando que el volviera a sujetarla para seguir sintiendo la calidez y seguridad que me transmitía su agarre.

Duramos juntos toda la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo la tarea. Mientras Peeta juntaba sus cosas para irse, pensaba si en realidad me quería quedar sola o agradecía que ya se fuera, en eso sonó el teléfono inmediatamente conteste, me llene de felicidad al escuchar la voz de mi patito.

- Katniss- me dijo con su vocecita animada.

- ¿Como estas?- le pregunte inmediatamente. Note como Peeta se había detenido para observarme parecía curioso.

- Bien. Katniss ayer en la noche soñé contigo.

- ¿Fue un sueño alegre?

- Sí mucho. Soñé que estaba contigo y que Peeta me había horneado un pastel de chocolate el mejor que he probado en mi vida-me contó- Katniss, ¿si le preguntaste a Peeta que si me podía hacer un pastel?

- No. Pero ahorita le pregunto- dirigí mi mirada a Peeta el cual se había sentado en el sillón para observarme.

- Prim quiere saber si le puedes hornear un pastel de chocolate con fresas cuando regrese del Capitolio.

- Claro será un placer- contesto alegre.

- Dice que si- le digo a Prim.

- ¿Peeta esta ahí?- me pregunta curiosa.

- Ah, sí esta aquí- le contesto con timidez.

- ¿Puedo hablar con el?

Me sorprende la petición de Prim pero accedo- S…si-volteo con Peeta nuevamente y le digo- Prim quiere hablar contigo.

Al decirle él también parece sorprendido pero con rapidez se levanta del sillón tomando el teléfono en sus manos- Hola- contesta.

- A mi también me da gusto aunque sea por teléfono.

- Me encargare de hacer el más delicioso pastel que hayas probado.

- ¿Cuando regresaras? quiero conocerte en persona…aparte Katniss te hecha de menos.

- Oh, ya veo- la expresión que hace en su rostro me preocupa ya que deja de sonreír y se ve preocupado, deja de hablar por un momento hasta que escucho que dice- Sí. Aunque me parece que a ella le va a dar algo de vergüenza contarte.

- Sí. Lo haré.

- Lo se.

- Lo que quieras.

- Siempre- le dice con decisión, otra vez esa mirada intensa aparece, pero se que en esta ocasión no va dirigida a mi- ¿Te puedo pedir yo también algo?

- Regresa pronto.

Al escucharlo decirle eso quiero llorar, desde que se fue he tenido ganas de decirle eso que quiero que regrese pronto, se que no es cosa de ella y se que Peeta se lo acaba de decir porque no sabe nada de su enfermedad, aun así quiero llorar

- Te paso con tu hermana para que sigan hablando- dice de repente.

Inmediatamente me pasa el teléfono en el instante en que intento hablar siento que la voz se me va a quebrar.

- Katniss- escucho que me habla.

- Si- le contesto aclarándome la voz.

- El me gusta- me expresa.

- A mi también- esa confesión sale en un susurro que hubiera preferido no decir.

- Te dejo para que sigan haciendo lo que estén haciendo, luego hablamos- se despide.

- Si luego hablamos patito.

Al colgar el teléfono siento que me invade mucha tristeza. De verdad este día he tenido muchas emociones de diferentes tipos, siento mi corazón cansado, por primera vez quiero dejarme caer, dejo ese pensamiento cuando siento su calida mano tomar la mía, levanto la vista para encontrarme con su mirada dulce. Termino por acompañarlo a la puerta pero antes de que saliera lo abrazo. Durante un rato nos quedamos juntos sin decir nada, antes de separarnos sentí como sus labios besaban mi cuello me sentí estremecer. Ahora menos que nunca quería soltarlo.

- Me tengo que ir- me dijo suavemente.

Tuve que callarme las ganas de decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara a dormir esta noche conmigo, pero me dije que ya había sido demasiado por hoy, con todo mi pesar lo solté para dejarlo ir.

- Nos vemos mañana- dijo con mucha seguridad.

Respondí afirmativamente, me regalo una última caricia y se marcho a su casa. Cerré la puerta para sentir la enorme soledad que me había dejado Peeta.

Siempre he sido una chica decidida o eso he creído, pero desde que conozco a Peeta siento que no lo soy, tengo sentimientos encontrados por él, porque por una parte me gusta estar con Peeta, pero por otra siento que tengo que esta con él por mi contrato con Snow, me siento rara con sus detalles aunque me gusta que los tenga y me gusto que fuera tan dulce con Prim, pero me siento incomoda porque lo deje entrar demasiado en una parte que hasta el momento aun no compartía con él.

Debía ser honesta conmigo lo único que en verdad era claro para mi con respecto a Peeta, era que había aceptado tener esta relación y en parte este noviazgo por el trato que tenia con Snow por nada mas esta situación fue idea de Snow no mía y con eso en claro me levante dirigiéndome al teléfono.

Sabia que era tarde pero en realidad no me importo si el viejo estuviera durmiendo, le dije a su sirviente que me urgía hablar con él. Cuando escuche su voz supe que si estaba durmiendo pero no me importo.

- Solo quería informarle que ya soy novia de Peeta Mellark, ya puede estar contento y empezar sus negocios.

No espere a que me dijera algo inmediatamente le colgué, con eso resumía mi situación con Peeta solo un trato para mi. Y si Peeta solo era un trato para mi no entendía como durante los días que vinieron disfrutaba tanto su presencia.

En realidad las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre nosotros, nos encontrábamos todas las mañanas como antes nuevamente mi delicioso pan de mantequilla hizo su aparición, nos regresábamos juntos, inclusive con todas sus actividades Peeta hizo un espacio para ir una vez a la semana con Caesar.

En una ocasión decidí acompañar a Peeta al programa de Caesar y como la primera vez que lo vi me siguió pareciendo el típico ciudadano del Capitolio con cabello extravagante y ropa rara ah y claro muy pero muy hablador y arrogante.

- No es mal tipo en realidad es algo agradable- me dijo Peeta saliendo del salon de Radio.

- No se porque no me sorprendo- le digo.

- A que te refieres- me pregunta.

- Eres demasiado bueno y por eso te puede agradar cualquier persona.

- Te equivocas no soy tan bueno- me dice como si lo que acabara de decir fuera un insulto.

- Vamos Peeta, eres amigo de un borracho, te agrada un hombre que le gusta ser adulado y no me sorprendería que dijeras que Effie te parece un amor.

Al decirle eso noto como él se calla- No puedo creerlo Effi te parece un amor.

- No es mala persona, solo algo superficial y excéntrica pero tiene un lado bueno-dice.

- Lo ves eres demasiado bueno, tanto que te fijaste…-pero no termino lo que quería decir, ya que me doy cuenta que es algo que no me conviene decir.

- Que me fije en una chica complicada y fría como tu- me dice tan sinceramente que me hace enojar- Solo que tengo que desmentirte yo no me fije en esa clase de chica… me enamore de ella.

Esas palabras alejan mi enojo totalmente, él se acerca dándome un beso fugaz. Quiero seguir besándolo pero recuerdo que en estos momentos toda la Universidad nos tiene vigilados, los que antes no me conocían ahora me conocen igual que a Peeta, lo aparto rápidamente diciéndole.

- Ya te dije que aquí no.

El sonríe con picardia, toma mi mano porque sabe que es lo único que le permito en la escuela y la besa con ternura, al voltearnos vemos que Delly nos observa y se aleja de nosotros. Desde que Peeta y yo somos novios ella no ha vuelto a hablar con él y aunque no me diga se que le duele su situación con ella porque Peeta es así le gusta querer a quienes lo rodean, aparte ella es su amiga de toda la vida, es algo que comprendo porque los días que Gale se enojo conmigo me sentí terriblemente triste.

Una tarde al salir de la escuela antes de poder entrar a la casa de Peeta, nos encontramos con un sobrio Haymitch, creo que fue tan sorprendente para ambos, que nos miramos.

- Los estaba esperando.

- ¿Acaso se va a acabar el mundo?- le digo a Peeta.

Haymitch decide ignorarme- Como estoy contento de que se hayan reconciliado quiero invitarlos a comer.

- Definitivamente el mundo se va acabar- le digo muy convencida a Peeta.

- Si, si vamos caminen.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- le pregunta Peeta.

- A ese restaurante donde les gusta ir- nos dice.

- ¿Por qué ahí?- pregunta Peeta.

- Me da curiosidad hablan tanto de el que quiero probar su comida.

Sin decir mas nos encaminamos al restaurante de Sae, mientras Peeta y Haymitch hablan animadamente yo simplemente los escucho, hasta que recuerdo a Gale. No he visto a Gale en un tiempo ya que últimamente Peeta y yo no habíamos ido con Sae, como no había visto a Gale no había tenido oportunidad de contarle acerca de mi nueva situación con Peeta y no se como se lo tomara ya que lo ultimo que le dije fue que Peeta tenia novia y que yo no estaba interesada de manera romántica en el hijo del Rey del Pan.

Al ver como nos acercamos empiezo a ponerme nerviosa pero recuerdo que el turno de Gale es en la noche y no en la tarde, así que no debo preocuparme por el momento. En estos días tendré que ir a ver a Gale para contarle, no quiero que se vuelva a enojar conmigo por no decirle nada de lo que pasa. El teléfono celular de Peeta suena antes de que lleguemos.

- Adelántese ahorita los alcanzo-nos dice mientras contesta.

Me sorprendo al ver la cara de Gale frente a mí sirviendo las mesas, él me ve y se acerca sonriendo.

- Catnipp- me dice como siempre.

- Gale ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Una de las chicas se enfermo y Sae me pidió ayuda.

- ¿Quien es?- pregunta Haymitch detrás de mí.

Gale también parece curioso por el hombre que me acompaña, ya que cree conocer todos los que yo conozco, intento que no sé note que estoy nerviosa pero eso se hace imposible cuando Peeta llega tomándome la mano. Inmediatamente el rostro de Gale cambia totalmente.

- Preciosa no nos vas a presentar.

- E…el es mi amigo Gale, mi vecino Haymitch y…- observo a Peeta un minuto sin pensar mucho como presentarlo digo- Ya conocías a Peeta.

- Uy preciosa que manera tan amorosa de presentar a tu novio-dice Haymitch.

Cuantas veces he visto cambiar el rostro de Gale, en unos minutos su rostro se sorprende y al mismo tiempo parece lastimado, yo siento como me pongo roja al mismo tiempo que siento como el agarre de Peeta se vuelve flojo.

- Dime cual es la mesa donde te enamoraste del chico.

Haymitch parece empecinado en clavar más hondo la daga pero yo solo digo- Esa- aparto mi mirada de Gale para guiarlos al lugar apretando la mano de Peeta porque siento que estoy apunto de caerme.

Peeta decide olvidar lo ocurrido ya que inmediatamente es todo sonrisas y habla sin parar con Haymitch, mientras saluda a Sae la cual parece muy feliz de vernos. Mientras esperamos que nos traigan la comida Haymitch se retira para ir al baño, en ese instante siento la necesidad de aclarle todo a Peeta.

- Peeta no le dije a Gale que eras mi novio, porque como no lo había visto no he podido contarle sobre nosotros.

Peeta me mira muy serio- El esta enamorado de ti- no suena a pregunta, pero decido contestar.

- No, es mi amigo desde que éramos pequeños… es solo que dice que yo ya no le cuento todo que no confió en él y no quería que se enterara de golpe o por lo menos no así.

- Aquí esta lo que pidieron-nos dice la voz menos amigable del mundo.

- Gracias- le dice Peeta intentado de ser amable.

Gale no dice nada, yo lo observo alejarse. Otro día normal me sorprendería del buen apetito de Haymitch pero hoy no, estoy triste por lo que paso con Gale.

- Olvide comentarles-dice Peeta- Mi papa me hablo antes de entrar al restaurante me pidió ir a ayudarle con un pedido, en cuanto termine de comer me tendré que ir.

- Esta bien chico no te preocupas cuidare bien de tu novia.

No digo nada porque pienso que a lo mejor Peeta de verdad se molesto por todo el asunto de que no lo haya presentado como mi novio y que aparte este tan preocupada por los sentimientos de Gale. El sentimiento de preocupación aumenta ya que al terminar de comer Peeta se despide de nosotros de manera seca y sin darme un beso.

Se que parecerá tonto pero desde que somos novios todo el tiempo me da un beso de despedida sin importar donde estemos o quien este presente, ese detalle siempre me había hecho apenar pero hoy de verdad sentí que me hizo mucha falta. Entonces escucho que alguien golpea el vidrio de la ventana al lado de nuestra mesa, era Peeta en cuanto volteo el con su aliento empaña el vidrio y con un dedo hace un corazón, sonríe y se marcha.

- Ese chico de verdad es un cursi.

- Lo se- le digo.

- Lo sabes, pero creo que es lo que mas te gusta de él.

No digo nada porque nuevamente vienen mis dudas con respecto a Peeta y lo que siento por él, observo detenidamente como el corazón empieza a desaparecer hasta que escucho a Gale detrás de mi.

- Katniss tenemos que hablar.

- Sí- le digo- Haymitch si quieres puedes adelantarte.

El no me dice nada solo nos observa a Gale y a mi. Salimos al callejón que esta detrás del Restaurante.

- Lo siento Gale- le digo- Todo fue muy rápido y no había tenido oportunidad de contártelo.

- ¿Tú crees que nosotros aun somos amigos?

- Sí-contesto desesperadamente- siempre seremos amigos.

- Yo ya no creo que seamos amigos- me dice.

- Gale…

- Una mejor amiga…no hasta una simple amiga no le miente a su amigo.

- No te he dicho ninguna mentira.

- Ah no, me dijiste que él tenía novia.

- Fue una equivocación de mi parte, pensaba…-me interrumpe antes de que le explique.

- Dijiste que no querías nada con él, que no tenias tiempo para pensar en romance o novios.

- Sí, lo sé- le digo totalmente vencida.

- Un amigo conoce bien a su amiga yo ya no te conozco, no sé quien eres.

- Te aseguro que soy la misma de siempre.

- Eso es mentira Katniss, tu jamás usarías esos vestidos caros que últimamente usas, ni te impresionarías de alguien solo porque su papa tiene dinero…se que el dinero era importante para ti pero solo porque con el podías llevar comida a tu casa, ahora eres de esas niñas ricas que solo les gusta presumirlo a todos.

- Gale- le digo implorando que se calle porque me duele lo que esta diciendo, las lagrimas no dejan de salir de mis ojos.

Me observa durante un momento- Tengo que regresar a trabajar- después se marcha dejándome herida.

Siento que jalan mi mano haciéndome caminar, levanto mi rostro veo que es no se marcho cuando le dije.

- Ya deja de llorar la gente me esta empezando a ver raro- me dice quizás si no me sintiera tan mal me reiría porque se que a Haymitch no le importa lo que piense la gente- Ese chico solo te dijo eso porque quería desquitarse contigo.

- El no entiende nada Haymitch nada.

- Tu amigo solo esta celoso porque la chica que quiere anda con otro en lugar de él.

- Gale no sabe el sacrificio que estoy haciendo, de cómo me deje comprar y lo miserable que me siento por eso.

La tristeza me hizo hablar de más, Haymitch se detiene ya que no entiende mis palabras.

- ¿Cómo? no entiendo preciosa ¿Como que te dejaste comprar?

Sé que hable de mas, si le explico a Haymitch todo lo del trato con Snow ira a contarle a Peeta y no puedo dejar que haga eso, así que me suelto limpiando mis lagrimas y le digo.

- Nada, solo no estoy pensando lo que estoy diciendo, vamos a casa me quiero acostar un rato.

Haymitch me mira y solo escucho que dice- Descubriré la verdad.

Mientras yo no se la diga y a menos que vaya con Snow con una botella de licor como viejos amigos, en definitiva jamás se enterara de nada. Llego a mi casa, me despido de Haymitch agradeciéndole la comida, levanto el teléfono marco a la panadería para informar que no me siento bien y que no iré.

No prendo las luces para que Peeta no sepa que estoy en casa, en realidad lo único que hago es estar en un rincón de la casa pensando en las palabras de Gale.

Me levanto para mirarme al espejo y me doy cuenta que Gale tiene razón esta no soy yo, la vieja Katniss nunca usaría esta vestido caro de hecho tacharía a cualquier chica que lo usara como vanidosa y vacía, tampoco me acercaría a Peeta la Katniss que conocía Gale pensaría en Peeta como un odioso por haber crecido con todos esos privilegios, mas porque sus preocupaciones sea el amor de una chica, porque sus esfuerzos por hacerla sonreír todo el tiempo son de alguien que no tiene que luchar por sobrevivir.

Me quito a estirones ese vestido, busco con desespero mi ropa vieja, un antiguo pantalón que me gustaba mucho y una camisa a cuadros que me parecía cómoda en otros tiempos, no se ajustaba al cuerpo como los vestidos que diseña Cinna pero me gusta mas como me veo. Deshago mi trenza desorganizada para volverla a hacer y con unas botas muy cómodas salgo de mi casa para buscarlo.

Lo espero fuera de su departamento hasta que aparece, es mas temprano de lo que esperaba , al verme en verdad veo sorpresa en su rostro pero también veo fastidio sin importar me acerco a Gale.

- Ya Katniss de verdad no quiero hablar últimamente nuestras platicas son cansadas e hirientes.

- Gale lo que dices es verdad, desde hace mucho no soy yo he dejado de ser yo, también es verdad que no te he dicho toda la verdad pero tenia miedo tengo miedo de que si lo sepas me desprecies por…dejarme comprar por convertirme en una vendida.

- Katniss…

- Gale tuve que hacerlo tu sabes que ya era pesado para mi intentar traer de comer a la casa, conservar un techo para Prim y hacerme la fuerte mientras me aguantaba las ganas de llorar por mi Papá.

- Lo se.

- No lo sabes porque tu siempre has sido fuerte, porque si uno de tus hermanos estuviera enfermo buscarías la manera de ayudarlo sin permitir que alguien te humillara, pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tu.

- Catnipp, dime por favor que esta pasando, porque no te estoy entendiendo nada ¿Quien te humillo?

Tomo aire y decido sincerarme- Snow.

Termino contando todo a Gale, sobre el trato con Snow, sobre que tengo que ser novia de Peeta por sus negocios, por lo mal que me siento con Peeta porque el parece quererme sinceramente y yo solo lo estoy usando, también le cuento que me obligo a renunciar con Sae porque no le gusta nuestra amistad y de que el viejo me manda vigilar para saber si estoy haciendo bien las cosas. El rostro de Gale permanece inalterable hasta que termino y comienzo a llorar amargamente, el me consuela dulcemente abrasándome no dice nada tal vez porque no hay palabras para hacerme sentir bien.

Cuando siento que he llorado lo suficiente, decido irme Gale se ofrece a acompañarme pero le digo que no, que necesito estar sola, acepta darme mi espacio, me despido de con un ultimo abraso, cosa extraña entre nosotros, porque no somos ni de los que dan besos en las mejillas para saludarse. Comienzo a caminar con la esperanza que el camino sea tan largo que nunca llegue a ninguna parte.

- Katniss.

Escucho que me llama, todo pasa tan rápido que cuando me doy cuenta el sujeta con firmeza mi espalda mientras me besa, no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de cerrar los ojos, solo podía sentir la urgencia de su beso tendría que estar muerta para no percatarme de eso. En el instante en que la suelto quise escapar pero no me dejo porque aparte de ese acto él tenia algo que decir.

- Te quiero- soltó con desespero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya al fin termine que largo salio este otro capitulo también, cuando se me vino a la mente este fanfic pensé en varias situaciones que tenían que pasar en el transcurso de la historia, otras salen en el momento de escribir el capitulo pero esta donde Katniss le cuenta sobre su trato con Snow y lo del beso y la declaración fue de las primeras cosas que pensé y siempre supe que asi tenia que terminar el capitulo.

Spoiler para los que no han leído Sinsajo

En estos días estoy releyendo Sinsajo y no sé porque tengo una obsesión con el final de nuestra adorada pareja. Cuando termine de leer Sinsajo me gusto el final me parecía un final correcto no el típico todos fueron felices ya que para ellos no podía ser así, pero ahora quiero saber mas quiero saber si Katniss amaba a Peeta desde antes del final, una amiga mía me decía que ella creía que Katniss se enamora de Peeta cuando dice que se vuelve a acercar a el que es allí donde lo hace y me parecía bien, pero ahora en estos momentos ya no me parece tan bien quiero descubrir si ella sentía algo de amor por Peeta antes del final así que cada vez que veo que hay un párrafo donde menciona a Peeta lo releeo nuevamente para descubrir algo. Porque les digo esto porque quiero contarlo a alguien para que me de sus impresiones mi amiga que tanto quiero con la que platicaba sobre los juegos se mudo a su casa allá en el DF y me da pena que las pocas veces que hablamos por FACE o mensaje sea para decirle mis dudas sobre si Katniss quería a Peeta antes aunque ya se su respuesta. Como soy afortunada al tenerlos a ustedes obsesivos de los juegos diganme que piensan sobre esto que les comento.

Perdón por la demora pero ahora con mi nuevo trabajo no tengo tanto tiempo pero igual yo creo que seguiré actualizando cada semana. Gracias a lo que me ponen en sus favoritos gracias, a los que me ponen Follow, gracias a los que solo entran y leen la historia y gracias a los que me dejan Review. **Rosalie BittersweetCullen** yo también soy obsesiva buscando buenos fanfics bien escritos y que manejen bien a los personajes es por eso que te agradezco tu opinión sobre que mi fanfic es de lo mejor que has leído eso me animo mucho. **EllaCampbell** sabes es complicado hacer los PoV de Peeta porque quiero que suene diferente a Katniss porque yo siempre he pensando que Peeta es mas dulce, romántico no se y creo que Katniss es mas dura, mas realista, por eso me cuesta pero no te apures vienen mas pensamientos de Peeta próximamente y muchas gracias y si me creo que estés contenta porque conseguí trabajo yo soy algo como Peeta y aun creo en la bondad de las personas. **Katniss luz** aquí esta el capitulo que tanto esperas solo espero que con este final de capitulo no me odies. **Lauz 9** a mi también me gusta los toques románticos que bueno que te gusto como maneje lo del beso gracias por el review. **Marydc26** gracias por tus comentarios intento que cada capitulo se quede interesante para que se animen a leer el siguiente y sí, Katniss pronto valorara lo que tiene solo espero que no sea tarde para ella. **Isicullen** pobre Delly me dio risa lo de tu grupo. **LuciaMellark** Si yo se que Peeta es un amor por eso me enamore de el. **Blue Uchiha** gracias por el review ojala te guste este capitulo. **Ani** gracias por lo de increíble pero quien me conoce no creo que lo utilice para describirme. Gracias a todos y para hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 14

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 14

Acaso escuche mal, no puedo creer lo que Gale me acaba de decir dijo que me quiere, no quizás se refiere a que me quiera como un amigo, aunque no lo creo después de todo me acaba de besar y ese beso no era de un amigo.

Me separo de Gale porque mi cabeza da muchas vueltas, esto ya es demasiado tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y muchos sentimientos que me confunden para que Gale me diga esto, no sé que responder o mas bien no tengo ganas de responder.

- Catnipp no tienes que responder, entiendo que las cosas no son fáciles-me dice.

- Mejor me voy.

- Escucha, buscare la manera para sacarte de esto, yo te ayudare con Prim.

- Gale, tu tienes bastante con tu familia.

- Eso no importa, los sacare a todos adelante solo tengo que buscar la manera…Y en cuanto la encuentre tu te libraras del viejo.

Observo a Gale noto que tiene esa misma expresión que tenia cuando su padre murió. Era un día extraño ya que solo se sentía tristeza en el aire pero el sol estaba a todo lo que daba, era espantoso estar ahí, en mi mente de una niña de 10 años espere nunca tener que pisar un cementerio en mi vida, me distraje al ver el rostro de Gale ya que no lloraba sostenía con fuerza a su Madre la cual parecía apunto de derrumbarse en ese instante supe que había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre en menos de 24 horas, había tomado una decisión que yo comprendería unos años mas tarde, esa expresión la tenia en estos momentos.

Sin decir nada me marche para dirigirme a mi casa. Amor ¿que era el amor? tenia a dos chicos que me hablaban del amor pero yo parecía no comprenderlo. La expresión de Gale me hizo recordar el funeral de su padre en ese sentimiento de querer correr mientras veía a Hazell llorar con desespero aforrándose al ataúd del hombre que había sido su amor, en mi mente de niña e inclusive ahora aun no entiendo que pudo haber sentido, ni siquiera comprendí a mi Madre cuando perdió a mi Padre, a la persona que había amado por casi 20 años, ¿acaso era mas duro para ella que para nosotras?, quizás era algo que nunca sabría.

Al llegar a mi casa vi a Peeta bajándose de un auto, pensé esconderme pero fue tarde cuando me vio, me acerque a él, podía ver sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

- Hola- me saluda- ¿Y esa ropa?

- ¿Acaso esta ropa tiene algo de malo?- le pregunto molesta.

- No. Es solo que no era lo que traías puesto en la tarde, por eso me parece curioso-dice- Sabes me gusta como se te ve esta camisa-dice mientras la toca.

- ¿De verdad te gusta?

- Sí. Recuerda que ya te observaba desde que era tu cliente en el restaurante, siempre me gusto como se te veía, todo en ti me gusta incluso tu trenza- al decir eso me da un beso el cual llena todo mi cuerpo de calidez- Aunque tengo que ser franco me gusta como se te ven esos vestidos…es algo que no puedo evitar ya que me encantan tus piernas.

Ese comentario provoco que me avergonzara totalmente nadie nunca me había dicho un halago, Peeta noto mi incomodidad y decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Ya cenaste?

- No- le conteste sin verlo a los ojos.

- Ven vamos a ver que preparo y de paso vemos algo de tele

Me tomo de la mano dirigiéndome a su casa donde al final del día termine pasándola muy bien.

Por primera vez en toda su vida Effie no llego a la hora que dijo, me había dejado un mensaje en mi contestadota diciendo que pasaría por mí en la tarde para ver a Cinna pero esta llego una hora después.

- Perdón por el retraso.

Observo detenidamente a Effie usualmente siempre viene totalmente estrafalaria pero se nota que hoy le costo trabajo arreglarse, aparte trae unos lentes de sol en forma de corazón, que me parecen muy cómicos.

- ¿No te sientes bien Effie?- le pregunto.

- La verdad no Katniss me duele mucho la cabeza- me dijo colocando su mano en ella.

- ¿Dormiste mal?

Al escuchar mi pregunta veo como se pone nerviosa, decide cambiar el tema diciendo que se nos hará tarde para ir con Cinna. Aunque Cinna me agradara no tenia ganas de ir con él pensé en las palabras de Gale y le dije a Effie.

- No creo que sea necesario ir con Cinna ya tengo mucha ropa que no he podido estrenar, mejor ve a descansar.

- Katniss vas a necesitar un vestido muy especial para la ocasión.

- ¿Que ocasión?- le pregunte.

- Los Señores Mellark te acaban de invitar a ir a cenar con ellos hoy.

- ¿Cómo?-le pregunte o mas bien le grite.

- Que los papas de Peeta te han invitado a cenar a su casa y baja la voz que me duele mas la cabeza.

- Pero Peeta no me dijo nada.

- Katniss por favor baja la voz.

Escucho que me pide, pero en realidad no me importa quiero que me explique como de repente tengo que ir a cenar con los papas de Peeta.

- Lo que pasa es que Peeta no tiene una secretaria tan eficiente como yo,

Antes de que pudiera decir que le regalaría mi secretaria a Peeta, esta me apresura a subir al auto- Rápido, rápido- dice con nerviosismo pareciera que tiene miedo de ver a alguien.

Llegamos con Cinna el cual en cuanto me vio me abrazo, en realidad me agradaba este hombre. Me entrego con su equipo de preparación que me maquillo y arreglo para que esta noche me presentara ante los padres de mi novio como toda una señorita.

Al final me dirijo con Cinna que me tiene un hermoso vestido blanco con flores naranjas, un cuello discreto en V y vuelo en la falda, sonrió intentando no parecer grosera, aunque me parece hermoso no creo que sea para mi.

- Te ves hermosa- me observa y dice- Ahora dime ¿que es lo que te pasa?

- Pasarme nada.

- Desde que llegaste te vi esa mirada rara, así que dime que pasa contigo.

Suspiro- Siento que esta no soy yo Cinna, tus vestidos son hermosos, pero en definitiva no soy yo.

- ¿Y quien eres tu Katniss?

Esa pregunta me saco de juego porque no la esperaba- Soy una chica simple, que no le gusta lo excesivo ni lo excéntrico, me gusta tener solo lo necesario.

- Aparte de ser una chica fuerte- dice Cinna.

El sonrió doblando con cuidado la ropa que traía puesta, hasta que se sienta y me dice.

- Te voy a decir algo Katniss, la ropa no te hace a ti tu haces a la ropa…tendrías que ser un ser inanimado si permites que la ropa sea la que te utilice, después de todo- dice levantando mi camisa que traía puesta- esto es solo tela no tiene alma, en cambio quien la usa si.

Había entendido lo que me quería decir Cinna y entendía porque este hombre me agradaba tanto, no solo su ropa era hermosa también sus palabras. En ese instante el vestido que llevaba puesto me parecía totalmente hermoso di una vuelta tonta de las que daba cuando era niña y le dije.

- Es un vestido encantador

- No más que la chica que lo lleva puesto.

Al despedirme de Cinna el me dice—Intentare hacerte mas pantalones y ropa algo casual…creo que me he pasado con tantos vestidos, es solo que tienes unas piernas fabulosas.

Me hizo sonrojar el comentario porque no era el primero en decírmelo- Peeta también me dijo eso.

- Ese chico tiene buen gusto-dice Cinna con una sonrisa.

Me despido de Cinna, saliendo a la salita de espera donde se encuentra Effie y los tres asistontos de Cinna hablando.

- ¿Entonces tomaste de más?- le pregunta Venia a Effie.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé como me deje convencer por ese…-deja de hablar cuando me ve, inmediatamente se levanta y dice- Que bonita te ves

- Gracias- le digo.

Debo agradecer que Effie fuera a beber la noche anterior, porque por primera vez estaba completamente callada. Al llegar a casa escucho como alguien me habla es Peeta que corre hacia nosotras, noto como se detiene para verme mejor pero no dice nada, aunque se que es lo que quiere decir.

- Esta bien puedes decirlo- le digo.

- Estas hermosa- me dice

Toma mis manos para acercarse a darme un beso y justo cuando comienzo a cerrar los ojos me doy cuenta que mi beso no llega, al abrirlos veo como Effie separaba a Peeta de mi.

- Arruinaras su maquillaje y quiero que tus padres la vean perfecta.

- Katniss, por eso estaba esperándote te juro que yo no…

- Lo que tenga que decir díganlo adentro- nos apresura Effie otra vez nerviosa.

Adentro Peeta me explico que el no sabia nada de que teníamos que ir a cenar con sus padres, de que a penas hace unas horas su madre le hablo y cuando fue a buscarme ya me había ido.

- Si tu no quieres ir no tenemos que hacerlo puedo cancelar todo.

- Vamos- le dije con decisión- Ya estoy arreglada vamos a ver a tus padres.

El intento sonreír pero por primera vez en todo el tiempo que conocía a Peeta me di cuenta que lo hacia de manera forzada, me hizo pensar que no quería que conviviera con sus padres. Peeta regreso a su casa para arreglarse, mientras Effie y yo esperábamos a que llegara el chofer de los padres de Peeta para llevarnos a la casa de estos.

Finalmente Peeta regreso avisándonos que ya había llegado el auto, Effie salio con nosotros mientras me decía que me comportara, que mostrara las cosas que me ha estado enseñando y bla bla bla.

Subimos al auto despidiéndonos de Effie. Adentro del auto Peeta me mira con travesura y dice- Al fin solos- toma mi rostro para besarlo y yo me dejo llevar por ese beso travieso.

Para mi suerte el pintalabios no se había corrido siga intacto segura era de ese maquillaje que dicen que dura o algo parecido. Peeta me sostenía con fuerza frente a la puerta de su casa, dio un largo suspiro y entro conmigo, por primera vez sentí que ahora él se sostenía de mi.

- Peeta- le hablaron al entrar, era el famoso Rey del Pan que sonreía feliz al ver a su hijo, inmediatamente ambos se abrasaron.

Yo veía con envidia a Padre e hijo ya que me recordaron totalmente que mi Papa y yo éramos parecidos, tan unidos como se notaba que lo eran ellos dos. Cuando el Señor Mellark suelta a su hijo dirige su mirada a mi.

- Katniss, me gusta verte nuevamente y para serte sincero me gusta que Peeta te haya atrapado- me dice tomando mi mano.

- ¿Como esta?- le pregunto.

- Mejor ahora que se que eres mi futura nuera.

- Papá-dice Peeta sonrojado.

- Peeta, ¿a poco estas dispuesto a dejar ir a esta chica?

- No- contesta.

- Entonces definitivamente va a ser mi nuera y mi hija favorita- ese comentario me hizo sonrojar-pasen, el resto de la familia los espera.

El señor Mellark me ofreció su brazo y con algo de vergüenza lo sujete, en el había algo que me recordaba a mi Papa y me dieron ganas de llorar por lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Antes de entrar a la sala donde seguramente estaba el resto de la familia de Peeta, él me dijo muy en secreto.

- Te voy a decir algo, solo que nunca le digas a Peeta que te dije, mi hijo esta completamente loco por ti y cada vez que te veo entiendo la razón.

Volví a sonrojarme por su comentario pero ese sonrojo vino con un sentimiento de culpa.

- Oigan ustedes dos nada de secretos que me estoy poniendo celoso.

- Ya tranquilo- le dijo su padre dándole unas palmaditas en el rostro.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta era uno de los hermanos de Peeta creo que el mayor.

- ¿No planean entrar?- nos pregunta una voz de mujer- O como siempre solo compartirás con tu padre.

La expresión de Peeta cambio totalmente mientras el señor Mellark sonría indiferente ante el comentario.

- Ya tranquila mujer, aquí esta la invitada de honor.

En cuanto entro quiero salir el ambiente en ese cuarto es horrible, no se siente esa calidez que desprenden Peeta y su Padre, para ser familia definitivamente era muy diferentes. La madre de Peeta se levanto para abrasarme sabia que era un acto de hipocresía.

- Me encanta verte otra vez Katniss estas muy bonita- me dijo- te acuerdas de mis hijos Vinny y Dan.

- Sí- conteste saludando a los dos hermanos de Peeta que no dejaban de verme de una manera rara.

- Ella es la esposa de Vinny, Hanna y la novia de Dan, Lena- ambas chicas me saludaron con otra sonrisa hipócrita posiblemente era un requisito en esta familia.

- Siéntanle aquí a mi lado, mientras esperamos a que la cena este servida- me invito su madre.

Vi como Peeta se sentaba apartado de nosotros, estaba asombrada de que su Mamá no lo hubiera saludado, es mas parecía que él no estuviera con nosotros.

- ¿Como esta tu abuelo?

- ¿Se refiere a mi tío?- pregunte con duda.

- Es verdad como esta tu tío.

Lamentablemente bien pensé- Bien, gracias- le dije, acaso la hipocresía era contagiosa.

- Cuéntame de ti, quiero saber todo.

- ¿Como que?

- ¿Que estudias?

- Botánica.

- Bota… ¿que?... de que trata esa carrera- pregunta con una sonrisita burlona.

Antes de poder contestar una voz lejana lo hace por mi- Es botánica y estudia como cuidar a las plantas- Peeta le contesta molesto.

- ¿Cómo?, estudias para cuidar flores.

- No es tan simple Mamá- le aclara.

La señora Mellark ignora completamente a Peeta y sigue diciendo- No deberías perder tu tiempo en eso, seguramente tu tío te heredara todos sus negocios seria mejor que te prepararas para eso, algo como administración te ayudaría.

- Cada quien tiene derecho de estudiar lo que quiere, mas si no están obligados a hacerlo.

No entendía que pasaba, jamás había visto a Peeta actuar o hablarle a alguien de esa forma, Peeta era un chico dulce y amable pero le hablaba duramente a su propia Madre. Al final ella decidió voltear y con una sonrisa obligada le dijo- Peeta cariño, podrías dejarme platicar con ella por favor.

El se hunde mas en el sillón y su comportamiento solo me aturde y preocupa quiero preguntar que pasa pero no me atrevo.

- De mis tres hijos Peeta es el menos educado- dice simplemente su madre.

- No. Para nada Peeta es la persona más amable y educada que he conocido- le defiendo.

La mujer no me contesta nada es cuando nos avisan que la cena ya esta lista, todos se levantan veo como los hermanos de Peeta no dejan de reír por algo, yo salgo al lado de la Señora Mellark pero al ver que Peeta y su padre no salen decido esperarlos.

- Debes de tranquilizarte estas haciendo que Katniss se siente incomoda- escucho que le dice su Padre.

- No quiero que mi Madre la menosprecie como lo hace conmigo- le dice Peeta.

- Lo se, pero tranquilízate.

Al salir el señor Mellark me avergüenzo de que se diera cuenta que estuve escuchando su platica con Peeta, me sonríe de manera amable y dice- Usualmente intenta tener contenta a su madre, pero hoy tiene miedo que te haga sentir mal.

Cuando sale Peeta él se marcha. Peeta me mira con tristeza yo simplemente tomo su mano y nos dirigimos al comedor o mas bien el me dirigí al comedor ya que la casa de Peeta es de verdad grande e impresionante.

Todos nos miran al entrar, esta vez Peeta se sienta a mi lado con las manos agarradas aunque nos soltamos para comer. Durante la cena la Señora Mellark no deja de hablar sobre los grandes logros de sus otros hijos, que en si me parecen logros de niños ricos.

- Lamentablemente dudo que Peeta tenga el colmillo suficiente para los negocios como Dan o para hacer excelente relaciones con gente importante como Vinny.

Ese comentario me disgusta y aunque intento contar hasta diez observo la expresión triste de Peeta y no me contengo- Peeta es muy inteligente, todo los panes que prepara son deliciosos, sus pasteles son hermosos, la gente confía en el sin dudar aparte él no necesita hacer relaciones con nadie, ya que prefiere tener amigos.

Sentí como Peeta apretaba mi mano, mientras su madre me mira con detenimiento, sus hermanos dejan sus risas burlonas, el Señor Mellark también me observa, las únicas que no lo hacen son las novias de los hermanos ellas están entretenidas comiendo.

- Tener amigos tan inútiles como ese borracho es algo que debemos admirar de Peeta…en realidad Peeta desde que nació ha sido una total decepción.

Peeta me suelta levantándose de golpe de la mesa- Estoy estudiando administración por ti, se que eso era lo que querías, siempre he buscado tu aprobación- le dice mientras se le quiebra la voz- de verdad no he hecho algo de lo que te sientas orgullosa.

La mirada que le lanza es tan fría, como la respuesta que le da- Nada, nunca has hecho algo de lo que me pueda sentir orgullosa de ti.

Todos nos callamos incluso las chicas dejan de comer para observar la escena, el único ruido que se escucha es la silla de Peeta caer mientras este sale. Soy una persona que reacciona rápido para muchas cosas es algo de lo que siempre me he sentido orgullosa, sin embargo esas cosas se ven tontas porque simplemente no puedo reaccionar rápido para algo tan importante como esto, le lanzo una mirada de odio a esa mujer que dice ser la madre de Peeta y salgo tras el chico del pan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola gente bonita que se toma la molestia de leer esta historia les prometí que haría todo por actualizar en la semana y aquí esta el capitulo, que espero que realmente les guste, ya saben que antes de comenzar siempre decido donde terminar, este tenia dos finales en mi mente y al final lo termine donde menos lo esperaba igual creo que fue una buena decisión.

Gracias a todos los que me respondieron con respecto a lo de Sinsajo les agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de darme su sincera opinión con unos concordé con otros no pero igual fue genial al fin poder hablar de esto jajajaja. Gracias a los que ponen favoritos, gracias a los que ponen Follow y gracias a los review. **Adrix Mellark** gracias por agregarme al FACE y darme tu opinión. **EllaCampbell **que giro tan dramático verdad ojala te guste este capitulo, y gracias por darme tu opinión respecto a Peeta y Katniss. **RosalieBittersweetCullen **gracias, por tus comentarios. **Valen-ester 12** gracias por tu sincera opinión y sigue leyendo el fic. **Luzyla** **Palermo** gracias por dejar tu comentario y por leer el fanfic. **Katniss luz** no ella no beso a Gale, Gale la beso a ella jajajaja aquí un capitulo muy de Peeta a mi parecer. **CLAIRE SAK** gracias por estar leyendo mi fanfic y que te guste también muchas gracias por tus comentarios respecto a mi pregunta, como te digo espero que mi Katniss si te guste un poquito mas. **Marydc26** tu no te preocupes yo me encargare para que Katniss este con Peeta jajajaja, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. **Anikar** aquí hay mas gracias por el review. **Ani **aquí la continuación gracias por el review. **Anairamellark18 **estaba por subir el capitulo cuando vi tu comentario gracias por el, dices que eres nueva pero leyendo fanfics o ¿en que? Lamentablemente Peeta y Katniss van a sufrir un poquito pero estoy segura que todo saldra bien.


	15. Chapter 15

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 15

Salgo de la casa sin ver rastros de Peeta. Siento que alguien toca mi hombro volteo para encontrarme con el Padre de Peeta aunque no me sorprendo, también debe estar preocupado.

- El no se fue- dice con seguridad-ven se donde va a estar.

Entro de nuevo a la casa de la familia Mellark, me sorprende lo enorme que es no puedo dejar de imaginarme a un pequeño Peeta corriendo por aquí, pero aun mas que busco alguna foto no encuentro nada.

- Peeta nunca ha sido feliz viviendo en esta casa-me dice su padre.

- ¿Por que?- pregunte ya que no entendía como alguien que lo había tenido todo no hubiera sido feliz.

- Es vergonzoso para un Padre decir que nunca pudo hacer algo más por su hijo, de no haberlo podido defender, inclusive si tenia que defenderlo de su propia madre.

- Ella…-quiero decir pero él me gana la palabra.

- Ella jamás lo hizo sentir parte de esta familia…lo único que le pude dar fue ese cuarto - me señala un cuarto muy al fondo del pasillo-allí el encontró su lugar, se permitió pensar, ser el y pintaba, se convirtió en su refugio.

Me dirigí a ese cuarto dejando al Señor Mellark. Caminando por ese pasillo triste y solo, me preguntaba ¿como ese camino podría llevarme a Peeta? Él, que siempre lo ilumina todo. Entro el cuarto el cual esta oscuro, lo único que lo ilumina es la luz de la noche, no tiene muebles solo material para pintar y unos cuantos cuadros tapados, miro a la ventana que permite entrar la luz. Ahí esta sentado mirando a la luna.

Me acerco lentamente a él que tiene la cabeza levantada, observo que la luna esta mas hermosa que nunca- Peeta- le digo y cuando coloco mi mano sobre su hombro siento como una de sus fuertes manos atrapa mi cintura acercándome a él, con la otra mano me atrapa en un abrazo, siento como su cabeza se recarga en mi estomago.

La situación me parece extraña e incomoda intento soltarme pero él me sujeta mas fuerte.

- Solo un momento por favor- me susurra.

Y lo hago. Con mis manos comienzo acariciar sus rubios rizos, para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Cuando salimos de la casa de la familia de Peeta no nos encontramos con nadie, ni siquiera con el señor Mellark. Peeta y yo caminamos agarrados de las manos con nuestros dedos entrelazados, nos dirigimos en silencio rumbo a nuestra casa.

- Antes de nacer mi Papá quería divorciarse de mi Mamá- dijo de repente- Aunque él cree en el hecho de mantener a la familia unida, por primera vez decidió rendirse no podía mas con su matrimonio-suspiro- Por esa razón mi Mamá se embarazo, para retenerlo a su lado, como mi Papá siempre había soñado con tener una hija, mi Madre le decía que ella estaba completamente segura que yo iba a ser mujer.

Me sorprendió escuchar que alguien fuera capaz de utilizar a un hijo solo para retener a un hombre, era algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

- Ya te imaginaras la desilusión que tubo mi madre cuando yo nací, ella tenia la esperanza de que al tener una hija mi padre olvidaría la idea de separarse de ella…aunque mi Padre se quedo durante el embarazo lo hizo solo para apoyarla, él jamás se había echado para atrás en cuanto a lo del divorcio, no importaba si yo hubiera sido niña o niño, pero mi madre no lo creyó así...por segunda vez mi padre la había humillado.

- Mis primeros meses de vida fui ignorado totalmente por la mujer que me dio la vida, las que terminaron cuidado de mi eran las sirvientas de la casa, fue hasta que mi Papá se dio cuenta de la situación que decidió regresar a la casa…él regreso por mi, para cambiar mi situación, eso es algo que nunca sabré como agradecerle.

Ahora entendía los sentimientos del Señor Mellark. Peeta había callado un momento, en ese silencio trataba de analizar lo diferentes que éramos el otro día pensaba en Peeta como un niño rico, cuando en realidad esa riqueza no pudo comprar el amor de su madre, en cambio yo, era pobre pero siempre había sido amada por mi familia, prefería mil veces lo ultimo.

- Mi papá confió a que las cosas cambiaran para mí al regresar, pero no sucedió, ella ya se sentía humillada por mi Padre y por su situación…supongo que todo ese coraje lo tenia que sacar con alguien y yo fui el elegido. Le molestaba todo de mí; mi poco carácter, el hecho de que me parecía a mi Papá en cuanto a su manera de ser, aparte de disgustarle el color de mi cabello…supongo que me miraba y veía en mi los dos rechazos que había sufrido de mi Padre-se detiene y dice- Toda mi vida he buscado su amor-se detiene y continua- esta noche voy a resignarme que eso no va a pasar…el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede obligar, hoy llegue a la conclusión de que quiero que me amen de manera sincera, sin obligación o compromiso.

Sentí esa punzada al escuchar sus palabras porque yo no estaba siendo totalmente sincera con él, estoy completamente sumergida en mi sentimiento de culpa cuando escucho su risa, lo miro extrañada y le me dice.

- Perdón-dijo sin parar de reírse- la cosa es que por primera vez hice algo que a mi madre le gusto y no causo conflictos en mi…tal vez es la única vez en la que hemos estado de acuerdo.

- ¿Que cosa es esa?- pregunte con curiosidad.

- Tú- me dijo simplemente- ella quería que yo anduviera contigo para hacer negocios con tu Tío.

Lo observe sorprendida al escuchar que su Madre también lo estaba presionando con este noviazgo, él sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro y el embelesamiento de su mirada me abraza y dice dulcemente- Para serte sincero estaba asustado de conocerte ese día de la fiesta, porque sin importar lo que dijera mi Mamá yo no haría lo mismo que mis hermanos…sobre todo porque yo solo quería a la chica de ojos grises, no quería a ninguna otra y no quiero a nadie mas que a ella.

Lo observo detenidamente y se que todas sus palabras son totalmente sinceras porque esos ojos azules son tan transparentes que dudo que sepa como mentir, paso mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me sorprendo porque lo estoy besando, me nació totalmente y lo último que quiero pensar fue en el porque de ese beso.

A la mañana siguiente me levante tarde por ser domingo, me sentía extrañamente feliz, baje y escuche a Buttercup exigiéndome su desayuno, le di sus croquetas diciéndole un alegre- Servido señor Buttercup. Tome un delicioso pan que Peeta me había dejado y con leche decidí sentarme en la sala mientras me hacia mi trenza, fue cuando alguien toco la puerta, pensando que era Peeta corrí a abrir.

- Ah Haymitch- no puedo evitar que mi voz suene decepcionada.

- A mi también me gusta verte preciosa- me dice apartándome para entrar.

- ¿Que quieres tan temprano?- desde hace tiempo deje la educación de lado con Haymitch.

- Tenia que hablar contigo de algo- dice.

Se sienta colocando sus manos sucias en mi delicioso pan sin poder evitarlo veo como le da un mordida, eso me molesta tanto que estoy apunto de brincarle encima pero lo siguiente que dice me sorprende.

- Entonces tu tío te compro esta casa con la condición de que te hicieras novia del chico ¿verdad?

La sorpresa no me permite reaccionar, solo me percato del cómodo sillón debajo de mí, miro a Haymtch que sigue masticando mi pan.

- Sabes el chico me cae bien, cuando llego a vivir aquí sin que nadie se lo pidiera comenzó a preocuparse por mí, al principio eso fue raro, pero me fui haciendo adicto a su presencia- dice ahora dando un sorbo a mi leche- Peeta es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y no me gustaría que alguien lo lastimara.

- Yo…-solo digo sabiendo que seré yo la desgraciada que lo lastimara.

- Ni en un millón de vidas podrías merecerte a ese chico.

- Lo se-le digo mas para mi que para él.

- En estos momentos estaría en casa del chico contándole todo- al escuchar eso siento el pánico entrar a mi cuerpo- aunque…te comprendo un poco entiendo tus razones…seria difícil no aceptar un trato como el que te ofrecieron mas si la vida de tu hermana depende de ello.

Lo miro se que estoy llorando porque siento las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, detesto esta persona en la que me he convertido la que juega con los sentimientos de alguien como Peeta y es tan cínica para permitirse llorar.

- El hombre te la puso difícil, como dejar de aceptar todo lo que te ofreció, incluyendo pagar los gastos médicos de tu hermana…debes amarla mucho.

- Sí. Demasiado- se me corta la voz.

Escucho su suspiro resignado y dice- Esta bien no le diré al chico, aunque te advierto que te puede salir el tiro por la culata.

Intento pensar a que se refiere, pero no llego a ninguna conclusión ya que todo es confuso. Pasa un rato para tranquilizarme en eso me surge la duda.

- ¿Quien te contó?

- Tu niñera.

- Effie- digo sorprendida.

- Sí.

- Ella te contó…¿Cómo?

- El día que fuimos a comer, en la noche ella te vino a buscar pero no estabas.

Es verdad Effie me había dicho que iba a venir a las 8 de la noche, pero lo había olvidado con todo lo que había pasado con Gale.

- Iba echando lumbre enojada por tu falta de cooperación, cuando amablemente tu buen vecino la invito a pasar mientras te esperaba, ya que para su mala suerte hasta había olvidado las llaves de tu casa y aunque intento hacerse la difícil al final no se resistió a mis encantos.

Lo mire detenidamente intentando ver donde se encontraban esos encantos llegando a la conclusión de que no tenían ninguno. Con una sonrisa triunfal continuo su historia.

- Ofreciéndole una copita de mi mejor vino, fue cayendo poco a poco al principio decía cosas horribles de ti, como que cuando te conoció eras un chimpancé llena de pelos y esas cosas, para luego comenzar a llorar.

- ¿Llorar?

- Ella siente mucha pena por ti, por lo que tienes que hacer para mantener con vida a tu hermana y sacar adelante a tu familia.

Aunque no me gustaba la idea de que Effie sintiera pena por mí, me hizo darme cuenta que Peeta tenia razón ella tenia su lado bueno, Peeta siempre lograba ver lo bueno de todo el mundo.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no sabia nada de Gale, eso había permitido aclarar algo en mis confusos sentimientos, yo no quería a Gale de la misma forma en que él decía quererme y me parecía que debía aclararlo antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, así que al salir de la panadería decidí ir a buscarlo al restaurante de Sae.

Seria difícil decirle eso pero no quería más conflictos ni preocupaciones, le iba a decir que lo que yo en realidad necesitaba no era su amor, si no el cariño y apoyo de mi mejor amigo. En cuanto llegue no lo vi, me dirigí a la cocina para saludar a Sae y preguntarle por el

- Hola Sae- la saludo en el momento en que entro.

- Chica, que milagro- me contesta feliz- ¿Y tu novio?

- Hoy no vino.

- Una noche para ti sola.

- Sí- con algo de vergüenza le pregunto- ¿Y Gale?

Me mira extrañada y dice- El renuncio Katniss.

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunte sin entender aunque entendía todo.

- No, te dijo.

- No.

- Renuncio hace unos días.

- ¿Por que renuncio?- le pregunte extrañada.

Trabajar con Sae y su otro trabajo que era de cajero en una tienda, lo ayudaban bastante con los gastos de su casa, aun mas cansado que estuviera, preferiría mil veces renunciar a la tienda que con Sae.

- Se matriculo para ir al ejército.

Esas palabras me sorprendieron mas que todo lo demás, ¿al ejercito Gale?, como era eso posible, el jamás dejaría a su familia, nunca menciono interés en eso, no entendía que había pasado para que tomara esa decisión tan repentina.

- A mi también me sorprendió, aunque al final si lo piensas quizás es lo mejor para él.

- Sae- dije algo disgustada.

- Vamos chica…aunque este en el entrenamiento le van a pagar y no es una baba es una buena cantidad de dinero que ni con tres trabajos podría obtener, a parte le van a permitir estudiar la preparatoria y la universidad cosa que el ya no pudo hacer, tiene gastos médicos no solo para el también para su familia.

Escuchando todas eso no podría evitar entender el porque Gale lo hacia, era una excelente oportunidad para mejorar su vida y la de su familia, si yo lo hubiera pensado primero sin dudarlo lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo.

- Sabes- agrego Sae- Pienso que a él le va ir muy bien después de todo es inteligente, fuerte, guapísimo y tiene presencia, a lo mejor luego lo vemos como General.

Aun mas que Sae insistió en que me quedara a cenar me había negado ya que quería ir a ver a Gale, según me dijo Sae estaba preparando todo para partir al distrito 2 donde seria entrenado, por sabe cuanto tiempo.

Llegue a los departamentos donde antes vivía, toque la puerta del departamento de Gale pero nadie me abrió, las luces se veían apagadas, espere por un rato pero nunca llegaron al ver lo tarde que era decidí que era mejor irme, escribí una nota para que Gale supiera que había venido pidiéndole que me hablara o me buscara.

Gale nunca se comunico conmigo. Desesperada regrese a su casa para buscarlo pero nunca lo encontraba, estaba empezando a cansarme de dejar recados con Hazzell o sus hermanos. Peeta notaba que algo me ocurría, por lo que tuve que contarle sobre Gale, él entendió porque mi insistencia de buscar a mi amigo antes de que partiera.

Una tarde al salir de mis clases de arco me dirigí a mi casa sola, era algo raro que me regresara sin Peeta pero ese día su Papa le había pedido ayuda con un pedido grande. Al abrir la puerta vi caer una carta que abrí inmediatamente. Era de Gale.

En esa carta Gale se disculpaba por no haberse despedido, me decía que le resultaría difícil decirme adiós, que si veía mis ojos podía dudar sobre su decisión, pero que era la mejor que podía tomar, ya que con ella me ayudaría a deshacerme de Snow y con eso cumplir lo que me prometió.

Con eso logre entender todo. Esa decisión tan drástica la había tomado por mí, dejaba a su familia, a sus amigos todo solo por mí. La idea término por hacerme llorar amargamente, en ese instante el teléfono interrumpió mis lamentaciones y aunque no quería hablar con nadie conteste inmediatamente.

- Katniss. Soy Hazzelle- al escuchar esa voz mi corazón brinco, pero de mi boca no salía ninguna palabra- escucha él no quería que tu supieras esto, sabes lo necio que es-escucho el suspiro- Soy su madre y se que se arrepentirá si no se despide de ti de la forma correcta-dice- su tren sale hoy a las 5:30 de la tarde.

Al escuchar eso volteé a ver el reloj de la pared para ver que casi eran las cuatro, solo escuchaba decir a la mujer que se había ido solo a esperar el tren ya que no los había dejado acompañarlo, sin decirle nada solté el teléfono y salí corriendo de la casa para dirigirme a la estación del tren.

En ningún momento me detuve para descansar, hasta que llegue a la estación me di cuenta de mi falta de aire, sin embargo no me importo porque comencé a buscar a Gale con desesperación, fue hasta que lo vi. El había sido mi mejor amigo por años por eso podía reconocerlo aunque estuviera a diez metros de distancia, estaba parado frente a las puertas que daban a los carriles viendo a la nada.

- ¡Gale¡- grite.

Eso provoco que todos voltearan excepto él- Gale- volví a gritar, esta vez vi como lentamente su rostro volteaba para que su mirada se fijara en mi, ambos corrimos para abrasarnos, simplemente no dejaba de llorar por la tristeza que me causaba todo, sentí como él se alejaba lentamente de mí, me miro tiernamente y sin decir nada me beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se, lo se, lo se me van a odiar, pero no odien a Katniss aquí la culpable soy yo por ponerla en estas circunstancias. Así era como quería acabar el otro capitulo pero pensé que necesitaba explicar mas sobre la situación de Peeta con su madre porque usualmente Peeta es el apoyo de Katniss quería que ella también lo fuera para el. ¿Alguien sospechaba que Effie se había ido a emborrachar con Haymitch?.

Gracias a los que colocan favoritos, a los que me ponen Follow y a los que dejan comentarios ya que me animan mucho. **Marydc26** cuanta sangre hubo en tu comentario jajajaja, si que mala onda con su mamá y bueno la verdad me gusto escribir a Katniss defendiendo a su chico del pan. **Katniss luz** espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**. CLAIRE SAK** gracias por seguir leyendo y que bueno que te guste mi Katniss solo espero que no te caiga gorda por lo ultimo de este capitulo. **Elle Campbell** para nuestra mala suerte aquí ahí mas Gale. **Anikar** quizás haya un poco de sufrimiento para los dos. **Rosalie BittersweetCullen** gracias por el comentario como no me gusta hacerlas sufrir jajaja trato de actualizar rápido y aquí esta el que sigue**. Anairamellark18** pues bienvenida a los comentarios a los fanfics de los juegos del hambre y gracias por elegir el mío entre los primeros que lees y ya veras lo que les espera a los dos.


	16. Chapter 16

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 16

,Me esta besando. Por segunda vez Gale me esta besando, me cuesta trabajo percatarme de eso, pienso en zafarme pero no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo, mis ojos no quisieron cerrarse durante el beso, porque ese beso no provoco nada en mi, el único sentimiento que apareció fue alivio cuando me soltó.

- Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí- me dice abrazándome con mucha fuerza- Aunque no quería verte porque me daba miedo no querer irme…pero sabes, al verte solo me hace sentir que esta es la decisión correcta.

Al escuchar esas palabras no puede evitar abrasarlo. Después de un rato nos fuimos a sentar mientras esperábamos el tren de Gale, yo quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía, no me salían las palabras, él tampoco hablaba solo tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

En ese momento no pude evitar pensar en Peeta en sus calidas manos, en los suaves que eran y en la manera en la que unía su mano con la mía, en como me gustaría que en lugar de que fuera la mano de Gale fuera la de Peeta la que me sujetara en estos momentos. Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir mal porque se que las manos rasposas de Gale eran así por su trabajo y esfuerzo, no era justo para él que las comparara, es solo que simplemente todo con Peeta era diferente a como son las cosas con Gale.

Vemos el tren llegar al fin. Escucho a Gale suspirar aprovecho eso para lograr apartarme de él levantadote rápidamente con aunque no sirve de mucho ya que el pasa su brazo alrededor mió acercándome a él. Con su brazo sobre mi hombro caminamos al tren, esta situación me es incomoda todo esto es incomodo, tengo que decirle que aunque haga todo esto por mi, dudo que mis sentimientos cambien, tiene que saber antes de irse que no creo algún día enamorarme de él, me doy cuenta que tiene que saberlo, porque se que esta dejando todo por mi. Simplemente no puede irse por mí.

Es cuando nos acercamos que a mi solo se me escapa un- No te vayas...yo no…-digo.

El parece tomar mis palabras en otro sentido ya que se ve conmovido, con una sonrisa dice- Te prometo que regresare, que solucionaremos todos los problemas juntos, solo espérame.

Definitivamente debía decirle la verdad. Intente buscar en mi el valor que necesitaba y dije - Gale yo no creo…- El no me permitió terminar lo que iba a decir sello mi boca con un beso más y volví a sentir que esos labios no encajaban conmigo, que simplemente no provocaban ni siquiera el deseo de cerrar mis ojos.

- Todos tienen que abordar el tren- escuche que gritaban.

Gale se separo de mi y me dijo- Se fuerte y si sientes que ya no puedes mas solo recuerda que te quiero.

Yo simplemente no respondí nada, sin hacer ningún movimiento vi como se subía al tren. Sin más me di la vuelta caminando de regreso a casa. Sentí mis lagrimas caer enojada conmigo misma por mi falta de valentía, por no haber podido decirle la verdad, porque sentía que aparte de no ser sincera con Gale había traicionado a Peeta ya que como fuera era mi novio y como él me respetaba yo también lo debía respetar.

Me sentía fatal por no haberle dicho mis sentimientos a Gale, por haberlo dejado ir con la idea equivocado, me echaba la culpa por haber permitido que Gale me besara en lugar de haber intentado separarlo de mí.

Ese día no vi a Peeta, me hablo para decirme que era más trabajo del que pensaba en la panadería y que llegaría tarde que solo hablaba para desearme buenas noches, como pude intente sonar normal, solo esperaba que Peeta no notara nada raro, me tranquilizo que no lo fuera a ver, me sentía aun avergonzada para verlo.

Al ser Sábado quería levantarme tarde para descansar, sin embargo mi propósito fue desechado cuando las pesadillas hicieron su aparición, pesadillas que involucraban a Gale muriendo a causa de la explosión de una bomba o a Peeta descubriéndome besando a Gale.

- Tengo que decirle a Peeta- me dije a mi misma, ya era demasiado duro para mi ocultarle lo de Snow para aparte no decirle acerca de mi situación con Gale, si definitivamente tenia que decirle y se lo diría en cuanto lo viera.

Al escuchar la puerta siento los nervios invadirme, se que es Peeta y no se como tomara lo que paso con Gale, me digo a mi misma que ya basta de ser cobarde y tomar el toro por los cuernos. Otra vez gran desilusión o tal vez en esta ocasión si sienta alegría al ver a Haymitch, él cual viene mas borracho que aquella mañana que vino a pavonearse de que había descubierto mi secreto.

- Haymitch, que agradable sorpresa- dije intentado sonar amable, ya que sabia que me tenía en sus manos.

Al pasar a mi lado me mira fijamente y dice—No seas barbera preciosa.

Va directamente a la sala donde lo sigo para sentarnos uno frente al otro.

- ¿Aun no desayunas?- me pregunta.

- Estoy esperando a Peeta.

- Que casualidad vengo hablarte de eso- dice y desde mi lugar noto el olor a alcohol que desprende.

Permanezco callada para escuchar lo que tiene que decir, en realidad no me siento de ánimos de hacerlo, así que decido ocupar mi mente pensando en como decirle a Peeta todo con respecto a Gale, hasta que Haymitch me hace una pregunta.

- Tú firmaste un contrato con tu tío ¿no?

- Sí-le contesto extrañada por la pregunta.

- ¿Leíste el contrato antes de firmarlo?

Eso me toma por sorpresa ya que no leí el contrato, decido no responder porque se que dirá que fui una tonta al no hacerlo. El suelta una sus carcajadas con las que suele burlarse de mí, aunque en esta ocasión no noto burla si no mas bien enojo.

- Me supongo entonces que no sabes hasta donde ese viejo te tiene acorralada.

- ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto molesta.

- Me refiero a que no sabes hasta que punto te puede obligar con respecto a tu relación con Peeta.

- No te entiendo- le digo con impaciencia.

- Haber preciosa ¿acaso tengo que ser mas directo?

- Si no te molesta por favor- le digo con los nervios crispados.

- Quiero saber si el te puede obligar a casarte con el chico.

- No…no puede-digo.

- La cosa aquí es, que no leíste el contrato, no sabes hasta donde tu tío te puede obligar a hacer cosas.

- Solo quedamos en un noviazgo, solo eso.

- Estas segura… a poco crees que con un simple noviazgo de manita sudada tu tío puede obtener un buen negocio, no crees que una boda es lo que le conviene mas…una boda entre su sobrina y el hijo del rey del Pan, eso suena a un contrato mas jugoso no crees.

Nuevamente escucho tocar la puerta, inmediatamente es Haymitch quien se levanta para abrir, yo simplemente no puedo moverme con la duda que el borracho de mi vecino acaba de meter en mi cabeza. Escucho la voz de Peeta que parece extrañado de ver a Haymitch.

- Nada chico solo vine a desayunar con ustedes ¿te molesta?

- No, solo me parece extraño tu no desayunas cuando estas…

- Pues hoy si.

Escucho que entran a la sala pero yo estoy tan idea que no me levanto para recibir a mi novio, él cual se acerca a darme un beso que no correspondo.

- ¿Pasa algo?-pregunta preocupado.

- No, no pasa nada- le digo intentando sonreír- vamos a desayunar.

Mis pensamientos no pueden dejar de pensar que el viejo Snow pueda tener ese poder en mi, me maldigo por no haber leído ese contrato, de lo boba que fui y de lo incrédula que soy, es verdad lo que dice Haymitch un simple noviazgo no va a darle a Snow el contrato jugoso que quiere. En ese momento las voces de Peeta y Haymitch suenan lejos de mi se que hablan acerca del aniversario de la Revolución, de como este año todo Panem lo quiere celebrar en grande ya que se cumplen 25 años de eso.

- Deberíamos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales- me dice Peeta.

Yo respondo con un si cortante, en estos momentos me gustaría que me dejaran sola para analizar mis pensamientos, se que Peeta me observa seguramente preguntándose que es lo que ahora tiene su novia bipolar, Haymitch también lo hace seguramente esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

- ¿Hoy que te gustaría hacer?- me pregunta tocando mi mano.

Haymitch tenia razón yo no era una chica de estar pensando tenia que actuar así que le sonríe a Peeta y le dije- Lo siento tengo que ir a visitar a mi Tío el día de hoy.

Espero al hombre que ha contribuido porque mi vida sea más complicada que nunca. Observo las rosas que están sobre su escritorio y el horrible olor que despiden siento que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar hasta que al fin el viejo se digna a aparecer.

- Katniss, me alegra verte a que se debe tu visita- me pregunta con una sonrisa sentándose frente a mi.

- Quiero hablar acerca del contrato- le digo directamente- Hasta donde tiene usted poder sobre mi relación con Peeta Mellark.

Empieza a reír, se que se esta burlando de mi- ¿Como te diste cuenta?- me pregunta-pensé que jamás lo ibas a hacer.

- ¿Usted puede obligarme a casarme con él?- le pregunto.

- Claro querida sobrina - dice aun con la sonrisa en su cara- El contrato dice que tu estas obligada a hacer lo que yo te diga en cuanto a tu relación con él…si yo quiero que te cases con él, te casaras, si quiero que rompan, romperás, todo esta claro en el contrato.

- No cree que eso es demasiado, es exagerado que yo tenga que…- me cuesta trabajo decir- casarme solo por dinero.

- Quizás sea exagerado, pero ve todo lo que ganas; a tu hermana siendo atendida por los mejores médicos, no tienes que preocuparte por la comida, ni porque no puedas estudiar, toda tu vida esta arreglada…inclusive te vas a casar con un buen chico o me lo vas a negar.

No eso no lo puedo negar- Peeta es un gran chico pero no me quiero casar con él, no de esta manera.

- Aun no te estoy pidiendo que te cases…solo te estoy aclarando que puede suceder que tengas que hacerlo, vamos disfruta por mientras todo lo bueno que tienes.

- Y si ya no quiero seguir con esto, si yo…

El hace mas grande su sonrisa, parece una víbora comiendo a un pequeño ratón asustado- Si tu decides no hacer lo que te digo, ya sabes que te correré de la casa donde estas viviendo, pediré que se deje de atender a Prim y que las saquen del hermoso departamento donde vive con tu madre, ya no pagare la matricula de tu universidad y aparte todo el dinero que he invertido en ti tendrás que regresármelo y déjame decirte que no es algo que con que solo trabajes dos meses en el restaurante ese y en la panadería puedas juntar.

Siento que estoy apunto de desmayarme esa ultima parte no la sabia, pienso que definitivamente me esta devorando.

- Eso te pasa por no leer el contrato y no saber a que te metías.

Tengo que salir de ahí, siento que estoy apunto de desmayarme o de vomitar o tal vez haga ambas cosas solo que no se que va hacer primero. Antes de salir él me detiene y me dice.

- Es triste que tu amigo Gale se haya tenido que marchar-volteo a verlo al escuchar eso- No te preocupes no estoy molesto, considera esos besos de despedida como un regalo para tu amigo, después de todo es lo único que obtendrá de ti ¿verdad querida?

No respondo nada, ya que cada vez me siento mas enferma quiero salir de ahí, pero me tambaleo.

- Estoy seguro que le ira bien, sabes debería agradecerme por la gran oportunidad que le di, parece que… Gale es su nombre verdad bueno el tiene tan pocas luces como tu.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto sorprendida.

- Me llegaron informes que no estabas comportándote como una novia que le debe fidelidad a su novio, por esa razón tuve que intervenir. Mande unos reclutadores del ejercito a la casa de tu amigo… pensé que iba a costar mas convencerlo pero en cuanto le dijeron todos los beneficios acepto inmediatamente.

Definitivamente tenia que salir ya no aguantaba, estaba a punto de brincarle encima, como se atrevía a interferir incluso en la vida de Gale, entendía que lo hiciera con la mía porque yo había aceptado todo esto, pero Gale no se lo merecía ya que el no había firmado un contrato con el diablo.

Con la cabeza por ningún lado llego a mi casa, solo quiero entrar y tumbarme para no levantarme, veo a Effie y Peeta platicar muy animados hasta que me ven, es cuando parecen nerviosos. Peeta me regala esa sonrisa que solo me dedica a mi, tal vez no sea malo casarme con el, se que siempre intentara hacerme feliz. Que egoísta soy, siempre pensando en mí sin pensar que todo lo que estoy haciendo lastimara a Peeta a la larga.

- Pense que te ibas a tardar más con tu tío- me dice. Noto como la sonrisa de sus ojos cambian a preocupación- ¿Que paso?

No le contesto porque no sé si decirle la verdad o una mentira- Nada, no pasa nada- miento, después de todo lo único que sale de mi boca para Peeta son solo mentiras que puede cambiar si digo una mas. Sin embargo por primera vez no me cree ya que su expresión no cambia levanta su mano para acariciar mi rostro, quiero alejarme pero no lo hago siento su calidez y seguridad invadir mi cuerpo, lo último que recuerdo es un mareo y ver los ojos de Peeta llenos de preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con absoluta sinceridad me costo escribir este capitulo no encontraba las palabras, la situación con Gale me la imaginaba de otra manera y siento que no salio como quería, creo que todo el capitulo esta mal escrito y para colmo lo termine donde no era originalmente ya que me estaba pareciendo demasiado largo y decidí cortar este desastre aquí jajajaja, lo gracioso es que ya tengo el comienzo del 17 ya que estaba escribiendo cuando me di cuenta el numero de hojas que llevaba y cuanto me faltaba aun para terminarlo.

Gracias a todos por los reviews y hoy estoy mas feliz porque llegaron a los 101 jamás pensé que llegaría a tener tantos reviews gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario en todo este tiempo y muchas mas gracias a los que me dejan el comentario cada vez que aparece un nuevo capitulo, también gracias a los que me ponen favorita, por los Follows y seguir dándome una oportunidad espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo. **Cristal- esmeralda** lamento no haber comentado tu review en el otro capitulo pero cuando lo vi ya había subido el capitulo, a tu pregunta soy chica espero que les guste como saldrán las cosas cuando Peeta se entere de todo y por eso puse a Haymitch así porque me pareció que se vería muy cómico toda la situación de Effie y Haymitch. **HelenRoseMalfoy** también me paso lo mismo contigo ya había subido el capitulo cuando vi tu comentario el cual te agradezco y bienvenida a leer mi historia. **EllaCampbell** creo que este capitulo tampoco te va a gustar mucho mas porque la sonsa de Katniss no le aclara nada a Gale y lo de Haymitch desde el principio de esta historia sabia que el se iba a enterar del trato. **Mar Everdeen** si yo también pienso que todo es culpa de Gale el solito quiere figurarse su propia historia de amor. **Jenn Mayers** perdón por la falta de bofetada y no pareces loca porque somos dos las que vivimos THG intensamente. **Katniss luz** si lo tuve que mandar lejos para que deje de molestar, eso de que se de cuenta si se cuando va a pasar pero no se cuantos capítulos falten la verdad pensaba que era solo un fanfic de unos 10 capítulos y ya pero ya este es el 16 no inventen. **Vanesan97** que bueno que no esperaras lo de Gale ese es el chiste tomar de sorpresa al lector no gracias por el comentario. **Marydc26** a mi tambien me cae mal Gale no lo puedo evitar, gracias por el comentario y haber que piensas de este capitulo.


	17. Chapter 17

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 17

Siento el desagradable olor a alcohol, se que tengo que abrir los ojos para saber que es lo huelo, sin embargo no quiero, me siento cómoda donde estoy, es raro pero me siento protegida, es cuando escucho su voz hablándome noto su preocupación y no me gusta así que decido abrir mis ojos lentamente. Su mirada preocupada cambia a agradecimiento, inmediatamente siento sus suaves labios dándome besos en la frente.

- Ya tranquilo chico déjala respirar- escucho que le dice la voz rasposa de Haymitch.

- Deberíamos llevarla adentro para que descanse- la voz preocupada de Effie se hizo presente.

Me doy cuenta porque me sentía cómoda aunque estoy acostada en el concreto de la calle, Peeta me tiene entre sus brazos, pienso que quiero quedarme aquí, dejar de pensar en todo lo que agobia mi cabeza, en el hecho de que me tengo que casar con él por obligación, en las preocupaciones por Prim, en los reproches que me hago por Gale y en todo el dinero que le tendría que pagar a Snow si no lo obedezco, solo quiero quedarme aquí a su lado con sus hermosos ojos azules observándome, sus suaves besos y su calidez.

- Mi amor sujétate de mí porque te voy a levantar- me dice. Siento estremecerme al haberlo escuchar decir "Mi amor"-Katniss- me habla seguramente parezco ida, rápidamente paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, siento que me levanta con facilidad.

Entramos a mi cuarto seguidos de Effi y Haymitch; Effie simplemente no deja de hablar diciendo que tuve suerte que Peeta se haya dado cuenta que me estaba desmayando ya que alcanzo a abrazarme antes de que cayera, que si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente me habría golpeando la cabeza, Haymitch la calla diciendo que me esta mareando, cosa que es verdad.

Peeta suavemente me recuesta en mi cama, puedo observar su semblante preocupado, no me gusta verlo así, por eso paso mi mano por su rostro intentando quitar su preocupación por mi, él nota lo que intento hacer, toma mi mano y deposita un beso en ella, para después intentar sonreír.

- Llamare al doctor- dice Effie.

- No- digo- no es para tanto.

- Sí háblale por favor- dice Peeta, voltea a verme y dice- no estaré tranquilo si no te revisan…voy por agua- dice mientras sale.

No quiero que se vaya, pero no le digo nada me deja sola con Haymitch que me mira fijamente hasta que decide quitarse la duda- Tu tío te tiene atada de manos ¿verdad?

Me da vergüenza responder a su duda, siento mis lagrimas caer estoy llorando por el coraje de ser tan ingenua y de que las cosas hayan resultado como dijo Haymitch.

- Ya, tranquila no llores, si el chico te ve llorando se va a preocupar mas por ti y entonces que le dirás.

Definitivamente odio que Haymitch tenga razón todo el tiempo, seco mis lágrimas y logro calmarme justo a tiempo en el momento en que Peeta entra, me da de beber agua. En un rato mas llega el doctor que me revisa su conclusión no me sorprende.

- Estrés tiene mucho estrés, tiene que intentar calmarse y relajarse esta bien señorita.

Como si fuera tan fácil pienso para mi, sin embargo le dirijo una amable sonrisa, habla un momento mas con Haymitch, Effie y Peeta, después de eso se retira.

- Katniss ya me tengo que ir ojala que te sientas mejor- me dice Effie.

- Gracias Effie- le dije sinceramente.

- Preciosa, Chico yo también me voy se que quieren estar solos- nos dice Haymitch, se acerca al pie de la cama y me dice- Intenta tranquilizarte porque si te vuelves a desmayar esta vez tu novio no lo podrá soportar.

Nos dice noto como Peeta se pone rojo, Haymitch sale con una sonrisita del cuarto, al salir le estiro mi mano a Peeta haciéndole entender que quiero que se acerque.

- ¿Te preocupaste mucho?

- Tanto que sentí que se me salía el corazón.

- Cursi- digo en voz alta sin querer.

- Tú lo provocas- me dice dándome un beso en la mano.

Sonrió, ante su respuesta y su beso, no miramos por un instante hasta que su celular suena, él inmediatamente contesta.

- Hola…perdón por ya no marcarte…no, no te voy a poder ver, mi novia se enfermo y…gracias…luego te hablo para ponernos de acuerdo con eso, te parece…nos vemos.

Cuelga su teléfono, tengo dudas sobre con quien hablaba y él lo sabe ya que inmediatamente me dice.

- Era un amigo lo iba a ver hoy aprovechando que te ibas a ir con tu Tío.

- Peeta ve con tu amigo, lo mió no tiene importancia- aunque en realidad no quiero que se vaya

- Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo- dice acariciándome mi mejilla y esa respuesta me pone feliz- además… quiero preguntarte algo y se totalmente sincera.

No puedo evitar preocuparme como puedo ser sincera si dentro de mi solo hay mentiras para él.

- ¿Que es lo que te preocupa?- me pregunta.

- Peeta, no quiero hablar de eso- le digo.

- Katniss, por favor dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto que causa que hasta te desmayes, quiero que confíes en mi y me digas todo lo que te hace feliz, lo que te preocupa, lo que te duele, todo.

- Extraño mucho a mi madre y a Prim- le digo ya que es totalmente verdad- Estoy preocupada por ellas porque desde que murió mi Padre las he cuidado, y ahora están solas en esa gran ciudad, estoy preocupada por Prim, demasiado preocupada por ella.

Me detengo en ese momento porque aunque Peeta y yo llevamos un buen tiempo conociéndonos primero como amigos y ahora como novios no he tenido el coraje para contarle sobre la enfermedad de Prim y él amablemente no me ha preguntado por ello, tal vez espera que se lo diga por propia voluntad.

- Es solo eso ¿lo que te preocupa?- me pregunta.

- Bueno también la escuela ya vienen los exámenes…-comienzo a decirle hasta que me detiene.

- Y Gale… ¿no estas preocupada por el?

Me sorprende la mención de Gale y que haya relacionado mi estrés con él- ¿Por que lo piensas?

- Katniss, el es tu amigo y se que estas preocupada por la decisión que tomo o ¿no?

- Sí…también tiene que ver eso- admito.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo? quizás si le digo lo que paso hoy venga a verte y así puedas arreglar los malos entendidos y puedan despedirse bien antes de que se vaya.

- No. Peeta él ya se marcho- le digo intentando no sonar triste.

- ¿Cuándo?- me pregunta sorprendido.

- Ayer.

- ¿Te alcanzaste a despedir de él?

Este es el momento en que debo decirle la verdad, aunque solo sea con respecto a Gale, pero el sentir sus dedos acariciando mi mano y el hecho de que me mire con ternura, no me ayuda, porque se que en el instante en que le diga todo respecto a Gale puede provocar que se moleste.

- No, no lo alcancé a ver.

Soy de lo peor pero no quiero pasar el resto del día sola, hoy definitivamente no tengo fuerzas, necesito absolutamente de Peeta, lo sé soy una egoísta.

- Lo siento- se que lo dice sinceramente.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos, como él no permite que salga de la cama me lleva todo lo que quiero. La noche hace su aparición y se que Peeta se ira pronto, lo veo mirar el reloj, ya casi es la una de la madrugada.

- Ya me voy- dice dándome un beso en la frente- intenta descansar.

Lo detengo para decirle- No te vayas esta noche quédate a dormir conmigo.

Sus mejillas se ponen rojas ante la petición- En serio quieres ¿que me quede a dormir?

- De que te sorprendes ya hemos dormido juntos en otras ocasiones- le digo con vergüenza

- Sí, lo sé- dice mas rojo- aunque nunca lo hicimos en una cama.

Ese comentario logra que también me ponga roja, lo que provoca una sonrisita tonta en su rostro. Sin decir nada le hago un espacio colocando una almohada para que él se acomode a mi lado. Peeta se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentada y en silencio se quita su camisa, eso provoca que me ponga aun mas roja (y eso que trae una camiseta interior), después de quitarse su fajo, apaga la luz para meterse a la cama conmigo.

Al poco rato me arrepiento, me siento totalmente incomoda en esta situación y siento que Peeta también lo esta, las otras veces habían sido espontáneas y supongo que las hacia diferentes a esta.

- Katniss… ¿te importa que habrá la ventana?- me pregunta

- N…no- le digo. Esa petición me extraña

Siento como se levanta de la cama abre la ventana de mi cuarto dejando entrar la luz de la luna, veo como la luz lo ilumina al darse la vuelta, jamás lo había visto tan guapo como esta noche, regresa a la cama conmigo y con un susurro dice.

- Ahora si me siento mejor.

Me e da un suave beso en la boca, me acerca a é acomodándome sobre su pecho y con sus dos brazos me abrasa, suspira y dice- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- digo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan protegida y amada, solo una persona me había hecho sentirme así, mi Papá. Esa noche logre soñarlo sin sangre, ni en el accidente que tuvo, soñé con un recuerdo que había olvidado de hace tiempo.

El me esperaba en el bosque, como siempre lo hacia cuando yo salía de la escuela apenas había cumplido 15 años, ese día había llegado de malas.

- ¿Que pasa?- me pregunta, él me conocía muy bien.

- Unas muchachas de la escuela me estuvieron molestando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por Gale.

- ¿Por que por Gale?

- Querían saber si era su novia…no les parece que él sea mi amigo, solo les gusta porque es guapo, ni siquiera lo conocen.

- Y tú que lo conoces bien, ¿te gustaría ser su novia?

- Papá- le digo avergonzada.

- Vamos, solo quiero saber si mi hija siente algo por algún muchacho.

Lo observo detenidamente, se que a mi Papá le puedo contar todo- Admito que Gale es muy guapo, pero no me gusta de esa manera, es mi amigo de toda la vida y quiero que lo siga siendo.

Vi la sonrisa de mi padre aparecer en su rostro, nos quedamos en silencio un rato viendo las hojas del árbol caer, el otoño se acercaba lo podíamos sentir.

- Gale me cae bien- dijo mi Papá rompiendo el silencio- Pero no creo que tu y él sean buena pareja, son demasiado parecidos para serlo.

- Papá…-quería cambiar de tema ya que este no me gustaba.

- Tu madre y yo somos totalmente diferentes, por eso nos enamoramos locamente, porque esas diferencias provocan las chispas entre nosotros.

- Papa…- suplique en verdad esto se estaba poniendo incomodo.

- ¿Quieres que te diga algo Katniss?- me pregunta.

- No- respondo aunque él no me hace caso.

- Ya conocí al chico del que te vas a enamorar algún día.

- ¿Que?

- Apuesto que algún día cuando tú lo conozcas te enamoraras de él…tanto que será el hombre al que al final te tenga que entregar el día que uses un vestido de novia-dice con una expresión triste.

- No te estoy entendiendo, ¿de quien hablas?

- Lo siento Katniss pero este será el primer secreto que tenga para ti, no pienso decirte quien es- su sonrisa se grande- Estoy seguro que el hará todo lo posible por entrar en tu vida cuando se encuentren, se que lo hará y solo te diré si yo estaba en lo correcto o no el día de tu boda.

Se levanta comenzando a cantar, observo como todos los pájaros incluyendo los sinsajo toman lugar calladamente en los árboles que están cercas de nosotros, a alguien podría sorprender esta escena pero a mi no…la conozco bien.

Abro los ojos, me percato de las lágrimas que recorren mi rostro, me pareció extraño recordar ese día en particular, pero me gusto hacerlo, porque escuche la voz de mi Papa, su canto y mas que nada vi su sonrisa.

Siento la suave respiración de Peeta y escucho los suaves latidos de su corazón, ese sueño junto a este momento me hace feliz. Observo a Peeta y me pregunto ¿Que pensaría mi Papa de este chico? ¿Le gustaría para mi? siento como un suave viento entra por la ventana que él abrió hace un rato y se la respuesta, vuelvo a acomodarme en su pecho, mientras cierro los ojos.

Aunque Peeta quería que descansara seguí con mi vida normal yendo a trabajar y a la escuela. El Viernes todo el mundo estaba emocionado porque el lunes no tendríamos clases por el Aniversario de la revolución serian tres días de descanso. Peeta me había pedido vernos bajo nuestro árbol, al llegar ahí me sorprendí ya que no fue a Peeta a quien vi, si no a Effie.

- Effie, ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunte.

- Corre- me dice agarrándome de mi mano- No tenemos tiempo.

- Effie, espera tengo que esperar a Peeta.

- Esto es más importante me dice, muy importante- dice apresurada.

Apresuradamente me mete al auto, intento bajarme pero ella me sujeta antes de que lo logre, el hecho de que el chofer haya puesto los seguros no me ayudo tampoco, durante el camino le pregunto el lugar a donde vamos. Ella no responde solo sonríe- Diciendo ya veras.

Esta situación me esta poniendo incomoda usualmente prefiero saber que esperar y como en esta ocasión no se a donde voy ni que pueda pasar, logra que me ponga nerviosa. Me sorprendo al ver que el lugar donde me lleva es la estación de tren.

- Effie ¿Que hacemos aquí?- pero antes de que Effie me pueda explicar, la puerta de mi lado se abre, es Peeta con una enorme sonrisa el jala de mi para que salga.

- Gracias Effie- le dice a la mujer.

- Peeta…-quiero preguntarle pero el me interrumpe.

- Corre o el tren nos deja- dice jalándome.

Corro sujeta a su mano hasta llegar al tren al cual subimos, ya adentro Peeta me guía a los que creo son nuestros asientos ya ahí, el voltea a verme parece que algo le divierte.

- Ya tranquila, deja de fruncir el ceño- me dice besándome la frente- Nos vamos por estos días al Distrito 4.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí les traigo ya el capitulo 17 de esta historia, los siguientes capítulos serán tranquilos ya que habrá algunas cosas lindas con nuestra pareja favorita. Supongo que ya saben a quien se encontraran en el Distrito 4, la verdad casi no he puesto personajes de los libros porque no se donde añadirlos en la historia espero que esta aparición especial les guste.

Gracias a todos los que se pasan por este fanfic, muchas gracias de verdad nunca pensé que les gustaría esta simple historia. Ahora a los reviews que francamente son lo que más me gustan. **Katniss luz** feliz cumpleaños aun faltan algunas cosas para esta pareja espero que te gusten. **krystal-esmeralda** lo siento por la falta de coraje de Katniss pero si tuviera mas coraje creo que la historia terminaría mas rápido y no tendría tantas emociones eso creo yo jajajaja. **Ella Campbell** lamentablemente Gale aun tiene que seguir saliendo en esta historia y si lamentablemente es un creído posesivo verdad Adrix jajaja. **MarEverdeen** si pobre Gale…no en realidad no me da pena jajaja que cruel, que triste yo tampoco he sabido que es que dos hombres se peleen por mi, gracias por leer y espero que disfrutes los siguiente capitulo Peeta no va a sufrir aun. **AlexiaMellark** gracias por el comentario y ojala te siga gustando lo que viene. **Patty Granados** gracias por leer la historia y poco a poco ambas situaciones se van a ir dando. **Anairamellark18** gracias por el comentario espero que hoy no te haya disgustado Katniss y en cuanto tenga chance leeré tu fanfic se llama Alianza verdad ya lo vi solo tengo que darme oportunidad de leerlo. **Lunacecilia** gracias por el review.


	18. Chapter 18

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 18

Todo esto me parece una locura hace un momento estaba saliendo de mis clases y ahora estoy por primera vez en uno de los fabulosos trenes de Panem, (nunca había viajado en uno), al lado de Peeta el cual me acaba de decir que vamos para el Distrito 4, a pasar unos días de vacaciones allá.

- Peeta no podemos yo tengo que…-intento poner pretextos para regresar pero Peeta me calla al decirme.

- Utilice mis influencias en la panadería y no tienes que ir a trabajar, pedí a Effie el teléfono de tu Madre y le pedí permiso para llevarte y me lo dio, de hecho Prim estaba muy emocionada, prometí que la traeríamos la próxima vez.

Entristezco ante ese comentario, siento que él aprieta mi mano y vuelvo a ver sus maravillosos ojos de esperanza. Sonrió pensando en la cara de sorprendida que pondrá Prim cuando vea el mar. Sin embargo yo tengo más objeciones.

- Tengo tarea…

- La harás en estas cuatro horas de viaje y en los ratos que estemos sin hacer nada- toma una maleta de mano que lleva con el y saca dos libros que son de las materias de la que tengo tarea, eso me asombra- Le pregunte a una amable chica de nombre Madge, que si tenían tarea, con ayuda de Effie saque esto de tu casa.

Madge era un chica callada de mi clase, definitivamente Peeta tenia todo planeado, aunque yo no estaba dispuesta a rendirme tan fácil- ¿Y la ropa? no traje nada mas que libros.

El ríe- Solucionado, Effie fue con tu estilista…Cinna me dijo y le platico sobre mi plan, al parecer la idea le emociono tanto que te preparo una maleta llena de ropa para estos tres días.

Hasta Cinna estuvo involucrado en todo esto, me siento molesta de que no me preguntaran si quería venir y me molesto mas que Peeta haya ganado la partida, se que quiere un beso como premio, que lo olvide no le daré nada.

- Estaba preocupado por ti, por lo del desmayo…quiero simplemente que descanses que ya no te agobies…se que te guardas muchas cosas para ti y aunque me encantaría que las compartieras conmigo se que se te hace difícil, así que solo quiero que te olvides de todo por tres días- saca de su maleta dos boletos- Regresamos el Lunes a las 12 a tiempo para ir a la escuela el martes.

Me siento mal por haberlo preocupado, aunque se que esto ya lo venia planeando antes ya que recuerdo que el día que me desmaye lo vi hablar con Effie seguro que de este plan. Pienso que si se merece su premio por lo bien planeado que resulto. Lo tomo del rostro y le planto uno rápido no se merece mas…aunque tal vez yo me quede con ganas de mas.

Pasamos las cuatro horas haciendo la tarea, él me ayuda de vez en cuando. Estos trenes de verdad son súper trenes porque en cuatro horas exactas ya estamos en el Distrito 4, son aproximadamente las 8 de la noche y noto como esta empezando a oscurecer.

Al regresar de buscar las maletas Peeta está por tomar mi mano cuando emocionado grita- ¡FINNICK!- me toma de la mano y corre para encontrarse con su amigo al que abraza.

- Peeta- él también parece feliz.

El chico de ojos color verde mar me observa como yo lo observo a él, no puedo evitar percatarme de lo guapo que es.

- Ella es mi novia Katniss Everdeen…el es mi amigo Finnick Odair.

- Felicidades- dice colocando el brazo alrededor de Peeta- Por fin lo conseguiste, ella…

Peeta ríe nerviosamente tapándole la boca a su amigo, yo solo los observo sin decir nada, hasta que se dejan de tonterías. Sí, se ven tontos los dos.

Finnick nos encamina al lugar donde nos quedaremos estos días, amablemente el lleva mi maleta ya que Peeta lleva la suya, ambos platican animadamente parece que hace tiempo no se veían.

- Dime Katniss, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- ¿Eh?- pregunto sin entender.

- Ah, te pregunto porque el otro día supe que te pusiste enferma.

- El amigo que iba a ver el sábado pasado era él- me aclara Peeta

- Si, ya me siento mejor gracias…aunque en realidad no fue nada.

- Por nada me quedaste mal- se voltea con Peeta con gesto de dolido.

- Ya tranquilo- le dice Peeta.

- Que mal amigo eres, solo estuve dos días en el Distrito 12 y me plantas por tu novia…nunca creí que fueras ese tipo de amigos, que prefieren a las novias.

- No te lo tomes así aparte vine a visitarte ¿no?

Observo a Peeta sonreír con Finnick y aunque al principio no estaba segura de estar aquí, al verlo tan contento pienso que fue una gran idea. Peeta ya me había hablado un poco de Finnick y de otros dos amigos de su infancia a los cuales consideraba sus mas grandes amigos, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los otros dos pero por lo menos ya estaba conociendo a Finnick.

- Que les parece si descansan un rato y luego vengo por ustedes para dar un paseo, así conocen a mi Annie.

- ¿Que dices?- me pregunta Peeta.

- Sí, me parece bien.

Finnick nos llevo a lo que eran unas lindas cabañas no muy lejos del mar, estaba de verdad emocionada jamás había visto el mar y el no solo verlo y también olerlo me hacía muy feliz. Al entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que solo había una cama, voltee a ver a Peeta, el cual parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

- Oye Finnick, ¿No nos podrías conseguir una segunda cabaña?- le pregunto Peeta.

- ¿Por que? son novios y están de vacaciones no tiene nada de malo que compartan la cabaña.

- Finnick, por favor- le pide Peeta

- Esta bien, iré a ver que puedo hacer- dijo Finnick resignado.

- Espera- lo detuve- No hay problema- miro a Peeta y le digo- Quedémonos aquí los dos.

- Así se habla Katniss- dice Finnick animado- los dejo para que se acomoden, pasare por ustedes a las 9:30.

Finnick sale dejándonos a Peeta y a mí solos. Sin voltear a ver a Peeta tomo mi maleta para colocarla sobre la cama y ver que me ha mandado Cinna.

- Katniss, de verdad no era esta mi intención…-intenta explicarme Peeta.

- Lo se- le digo- En realidad acepte quedarme aquí contigo porque se que no intentaras aprovecharte.

- Eso crees tú- dice intentando parecer alguien que no es.

- Ni siquiera diciendo eso te creería capas de algo así- le digo- ¿te bañas primero?-le pregunto, quiero revisar la ropa que me mando Cinna a solas.

El acepta toma su ropa y entra al baño. Ya mas cómoda comienzo a sacar la ropa que para mi suerte viene con ropa interior muy bonita, unos trajes de Baño de una pieza- Gracias Cinna- unos vestidos muy veraniegos, unas blusas, un pareo, zapatos en su mayoría sandalias y unos shorts de tela y mezclilla…ah y un camisón. Como quiero sentirme cómoda decido ponerme los shorts de tela ya que son de mi color favorito verde y una blusa blanca con resorte en medio algo transparente pero la solución es otra blusa de tirantes también blanca.

No pensé que el short fuera tan corto, intente apartar la palabra incomoda de mi mente y salí del baño. Incomoda, definitivamente me sentía incomoda mas por la mirada que me lanzo Peeta en cuanto me vio, inmediatamente recordé que una vez me dijo que le gustaban mucho mis piernas y definitivamente este short no tapaba mucho de ellas.

Decidí intentar aparentar que no había visto la mirada de Peeta sobre mí, camine al tocador comenzando a hacer mi trenza de siempre, al terminar me levante al hacerlo sentí los brazos de Peeta rodearme.

- Como esperas que no quiera aprovecharme, cuando te ves tan hermosa- me dice en el oído.

Intente separarme de él, pero Peeta no me deja, me volteo en ese momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron, no pude evitar dejar de resistirme, había quedado atrapada nuevamente en esos ojos azules. Con suavidad él coloco sus manos sobre mi mejilla para llevarme a sus labios.

Ese beso se estaba tornando demasiado intenso y apasionado, sentí como lentamente las manos de Peeta dejaba con suavidad mis mejillas y recorrían con ternura mis brazos que se encontraban aferrados a su camisa, al final sus manos encontraron su lugar en mi espalda, mientras yo pasaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo mas a mi, no quería sentir ningún espacio entre nosotros. Sí, quería sentir su cuerpo cercas de mi eso provoco que el beso se hiciera mas profundo.

Nos separamos un poco sin despegar nuestros labios, estos se encontraban entre abierto para conseguir un poco de aire, Peeta me miraba note como un suspiro se le escapo, eso provoco en mi una necesidad, algo parecido al hambre. Quería seguir besándolo pero antes de volver a hacer extrañamente el se separo un poco de mi y me dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Que te parece si mejor nos quedamos para aprovecharnos uno del otro?

Mi primer pensamiento al escuchar eso fue que estaba jugando, pero vi esa mirada intensa que apareció aquella vez que nos besamos en el campo de arquería. Quiero reír de manera nerviosa para que él piense que me lo estoy tomando a juego, sin embargo no aparece, el único movimiento que siento en mi cuerpo es mi corazón que late demasiado rápido, otra vez no estoy pensando lo que hago ya que comienzo a acercarme nuevamente a él… cuando escucho que tocan la puerta.

- Hey chicos, ¿ya están listos?- nos grita Finnick

- Sí- contesto automáticamente.

Me dirijo a agarrar la bolsa de mano que Cinna me incluyo en mi equipaje, Peeta tarda un momento en ir a abrirle a Finnick. Pienso en lo que estaba apunto de hacer y agradezco ver a ese chico entrar con alegría a nuestra cabaña…de verdad ¿que rayos estaba pensando hace unos momentos?

Salimos para encontrarnos con una joven delgada de cabello largo obscuro, con unos sorprendentes ojos verdes, Finnick se acerca a ella con orgullo y nos la presenta.

- Ella es mi novia Annie Cresta- ella nos saluda con timidez- él es mi amigo Peeta y su novia Katniss.

Esa noche caminamos por el malecón tranquilamente, el mar en la noche me parecia atemorizante aunque me hubiera encantado meterme a nadar, pero Finnick me dijo que es peligroso porque las olas son fuertes y si me arrastraba la corriente seria difícil encontrarme. Al regresar a la cabaña me siento nerviosa ante la idea de que Peeta quiera continuar donde nos quedamos.

- Katniss- me dice en cuanto entramos- Cámbiate tu en el baño, así me puedo cambiar yo afuera.

- Sí- le digo.

Inmediatamente tomo el camisón que Cinna me mando, un hermoso camisón de ceda color azul, por primera vez maldigo a Cinna ya que ese camisón también parece muy provocativo- Seguro va a pensar que lo quiero seducir- digo con frustración. Salgo del baño veo que el también ya esta cambiado con un pantalón y una camisa de mangas cortas. En cuanto voltea a verme me meto corriendo de bajo de las sabanas evitando que su mirada recorra mi cuerpo, veo como el hace lo mismo que la otra noche, abre la ventana, apaga la luz y se acomoda a mi lado jalándome a él para que me acomode sobre su pecho cosa que hago, esta vez el beso no fue en la boca, fue uno tierno en la frente.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos con hambre, como Finnick prometió que al terminar de desayunar nos llevaría a la playa, decido colocarme el traje de baño rojo que me mando Cinna, me parecía muy lindo se amarraba por detrás, mientras que la parte superior parecía cruzada, sobre el traje decido ponerme un lindo vestido de tirantes delgados cuello V la parte de arriba es negra y la parte de abajo era color naranja.

El olor, la brisa, el sonido de las olas todo me emocionaban, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso y lo estaba viendo gracias a Peeta.

- No hay nada mejor en el mundo que esta vista- me dijo Annie con una sonrisa dulce.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- A esta playa casi no viene nadie- dice Finnick- podremos estar tranquilos.

Comenzamos a acomodar las cosas en la playa, al terminar me quite el vestido, ya no aguantaba por meterme al mar.

- ¿Sabes nadar Katniss?- me pregunta Finnick.

- S…si- le digo-en nuestro bosque ahí un pequeño lago, ahí mi Papa me enseño a nadar.

- Te dije que era una caja de sorpresas- le dice Peeta dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y tu…?-le digo a Peeta queriendo preguntar si sabia nadar.

- No, yo no se nadar, lo que voy a hacer es dibujar esta hermosa vista- dice Peeta sacando su cuaderno de dibujo.

- Chicos yo me tengo que ir un rato a mi trabajo, pero ahorita regreso- dice Finnick despidiéndose.

- Vamos a entrar- me dice Annie lista con su traje de baño.

El mar era definitivamente muy diferente al lago donde mi Papa me llevaba en lugar del sabor dulce del agua esta era salada, también el agua era muy pesada para nadar con facilidad, aunque Annie lo hacia muy bien seguro porque ella había nacido aquí, pero definitivamente lo mas divertido eran las olas cuando las arrastraban, en ese instante ella no podía dejar de reír.

- Katniss, olvidamos podernos bronceador- dijo Annie arrastrándome- Y Si no lo haces en la noche te arrepentirás por las quemaduras.

Ambas salimos, para ir a ponernos el bloqueador, en el camino veo a Peeta totalmente concentrado en su dibujo, tiene esa mirada que a veces me dirige a mí. Me acerco con curiosidad para saber que es lo que esta dibujando, colocándome atrás de él, me doy cuenta que es un dibujo mió jugando en la playa.

- ¿No hay algo más bonito para dibujar?- le pregunto.

El parece no inmutarse porque sigue dibujando con su lápiz- Absolutamente no, para mi tu eres lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Siento mi rostro esta completamente rojo, aun así me siento a su lado y le pregunto- ¿En que trabaja Finnick?

- Es pescador- me contesta Peeta.

- ¿Pescador?- no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Peeta lo nota.

- ¿Por que te sorprendes?

- Esperaba que fuera hijo de una de las familias más ricas del Distrito 4- le digo.

- Katniss, mis amistades no se rigen por el dinero- me contesta.

- ¿Como se conocieron?- le pregunto

- Desde los 12 años mi Papa me había traído porque tenia negocios aquí, paseaba por el puerto hasta que un chico unos años mas grande que yo, me pidió que lo ayudara a subir unas cosas a su barco, cuando terminamos me invito a acompañarlo… y así lo hice- se detiene- No es una gran historia pero nos entendimos inmediatamente. Cada vez que vengo al Distrito 4 vengo a buscarlo para irnos a pescar.

- Katniss- escucho que le gritaba Annie.

- Ya voy…- me levanto dándole una sonrisa a Peeta.

Me puse el bronceador en las partes que aconsejaba Annie y después ambas nos ayudamos en colocarnos en la espalda, hasta que me percate que Finnick al fin regresaba. Annie se levanto corriendo para recibirlo, é la tomo entre sus brazos dándole un dulce beso, al verlos no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Peeta? pregunto Finnick, cuando se acercaron a mi.

- Esta…-pero al voltearme para apuntar al chico del pan, ya no lo vi, lo único que vimos fue su cuaderno al cual el viento movía sus hojas de manera brusca, fue cuando escuche unos gritos aterradores pidiendo ayuda que sentí mucho miedo.

Peeta se estaba ahogando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero ser capaz de subir este capitulo el Domingo (es Sábado en estos momentos) ya que estos dos días tengo mucha vida social, ahorita voy a empezar a corregirlo. A este capitulo no le añadí cosas que iba a poner decidí que seria mejor para el próximo, se que se van a quedar preocupadas por Peeta pero yo jamás lastimaría a nuestro chico del pan. Me gusto mucho que Finnick y Peeta fueran amigos de hecho siempre he pensado que si les hubiera dado chance lo hubieran sido en los libros y me da risa porque según nuestra querida actriz en llamas Jennifer Lawrence, parece que nuestro actor del pan Josh Hutcherson y Sam Claflin se llevan terriblemente bien teniendo un bromance entre ellos.

Gracias a todos los que me ponen en favorita, en follow y me dejan un review sus comentarios de verdad logran subirme los ánimos. **Lauz9** ¿como estas? El otro día estaba pensando que hace tiempo que no sabia de ti. Sonara muy superficial pero espero que las cosas mejoren para ti, solo te puedo decir esto las cosas pasan, las alegrías, las tristezas y hasta los enojos todo pasa solo debemos dar tiempo al tiempo, gracias por dejarme tu review en este capitulo. **Katniss luz** todos tus comentarios de esta ocasión se llevaran acabo poco a poco. **EllaCampbell **gracias por tus comentarios sabes a mi también me gusta esta relación que esta surgiendo entre ellos, me parece tierna, en realidad cuando se me vino a la cabeza la historia la relación de ellos me la imaginaba diferente y cuando comencé a escribir surgió así. **MarEverdeen** jajaja lo del sueño de Katniss en su momento lo sabrán. **ConyFarias** de verdad me preocupa que te estresen los capítulos por venir porque va a ver una parte de la historia algo dramática la cual es necesaria, solo espero que no dejes de leer. **Anairamellark18** me gusto que el asunto del Papá de Katniss causara tanto revuelo, pronto sabrán esa historia y a quien se refería. **Adrix Mellark** a veces yo también lo siento pero no tengo idea porque se complementan bien, ¿te gusto la aparición de Finnick? **Guest **tranquila aun falta algunas cosas que contar. **Alejandra** muchas gracias por tu comentario la verdad me subiste mucho el autoestima, yo se que tengo que mejorar en mi escritura pero gracias por alagar mi manera de escribir.


	19. Chapter 19

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 19

La sangre se me congelo al escuchar sus gritos, sin pensarlo mucho comencé a correr a la playa para meterme al mar, aunque supiera nadar no era una experta y me costo trabajo llegar a él. Por suerte Finnick era un experto nadando así que él fue el primero en llegar con Peeta agarrándolo del cuello, juntos lo sacamos del agua para colocarlo en la arena, me acerque a él para quitarle sus hermosos risos mojados que cubrían su rostro, me asuste al ver que sus ojos azules no me observaban, me asuste mas al no sentir su respiración. Pegue la oreja a su pecho, al lugar donde apoye la cabeza ayer en la noche, donde se que oiré ese fuerte latido que me arrullo varias veces.

Sin embargo, solo encuentro silencio.

No puedo soportar la idea de que se haya ido que él también me haya dejado, las lágrimas salen sin parar de mis ojos y siento la desesperación invadirme, quiero ver su sonrisa, sus ojos por última vez, escuchar sus palabras. Siento como Finnick me aparta, estoy en shock observando que le empieza a dar respiración de boca a boca, las lagrimas no paran en ningún momento, siento las suaves manos de Annie agarrar mi cabeza intentando calmarme.

Siento que algo se escapa de mi cuerpo al pensar que Peeta… que Peeta este mue…entonces lo escucho toser y veo que escupe agua de su boca, me acerco a él desesperada, escucho que Finnick dice que lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital, esos hermosos ojos azules me observan sin entender que paso.

- Ten- me dice Peeta dándome una ostra.

Lo observo sin entender, siento como de mi nariz salen algunos mocos, que me limpio con mi brazo. Finnick regresa para levantar a Peeta y aunque este dice que se siente bien insistimos que lo mejor es llevarlo a que lo revisen. Annie y yo recogemos nuestras cosas, me coloco el pareo que me mando Cinna, para dirigirnos al hospital.

Esperamos afuera a que terminen de revisar a Peeta, aun tengo en la mano la ostra que Peeta me dio, la observo con cuidado hasta que Finnick me dice.

- No entiendo porque Peeta entraría al mar- Lo miro confusa y el responde a mi duda- El no sabe nadar.

- Lo se- le digo.

- Le tiene miedo al agua, el día que lo conocí tuve que darle un salvavidas para que se atreviera a ir conmigo a pescar-sonríe con añoranza- Nunca se atreve a acompañarme si no es con el chaleco.

El Doctor nos informa que Peeta se encuentra bien, eso me alegra y me tranquiliza, pero nos recomienda que por el día de hoy descanse. Y aunque Peeta nos insiste en que estaba bien y que quiere regresar a la playa lo llevamos a regañadientes a la cabaña.

- Annie y yo iremos por algo para comer aquí- me dice Finnick.

- Sí, gracias- le digo a Finnick- Peeta tienes que acostarte.

- De verdad estoy bien.

- Peeta- digo molesta.

- Esta bien, me acostare, solo si tú te acuestas conmigo.

Lo miro molesta pero acepto, la verdad tengo muchas ganas de estar junto a él. Se acomoda en la cama y veo como mueve la palma en señal de que me siente a su lado.

- Katniss- dice de golpe asustándome- Y la ostra que te di.

- Aquí esta- le digo agarrándola de la mesa donde la había dejado, me acerco para sentarme y se la entrego.

El parece emocionado mirando la ostra detenidamente, entonces recuerdo la duda que había surgido en el hospital- Peeta ¿por qué entraste al agua? Finnick me dijo que le tienes miedo al mar ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Aparta la vista de la ostra y dice- Finnick, que chismoso.

- Peeta… ¿por qué?

- Por esto- me dice levantando la ostra.

- ¿Cómo que por eso?- le pregunto sin entender.

- Si', lo vi en la arena al levantarme para recogerlo una ola se lo llevo así que entre al agua tras él, fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba pisando, aunque para mi suerte ya lo había agarrado-dice sonriendo- Veamos si valió la pena el susto.

Veo como con dificultad intenta abrirla hasta que lo logra, su rostro se ilumina como si hubiera encontrado un gran tesoro, con sus dedos toma lo que es una hermosa perla blanca volteándome a ver diciendo- Para ti.

Y lo entiendo, entiendo todo, lo hiso por mi, casi muere solo para darme esa perla, la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, adopta un semblante de preocupación y es porque empiezo a llorar de una manera desesperada, que incluye ruidos extraños que salen cuando sollozo.

- Ya mi amor tranquila- me dice sujetando mi rostro tiernamente, siento como intenta limpiar mis lagrimas, pero como no dejan de brotar de mis ojos, decide mejor darme suaves besos por todo mi rostro.

Intento tranquilizarme y lo hago poco a poco, Peeta sostiene mi rostro cariñosamente acariciándolo con la punta de sus pulgares, recuerdo todo el miedo que sentí así que me molesto.

- Eres un idiota- le digo aventándolo- pudiste haber muerto por una tontería.

- Perdóname- me dice- Te prometo que mañana mismo aprenderé a nadar…para poder traerte todas las perlas del mar y no morir en el intento.

Observo como se forma una sonrisa traviesa y solo digo- Eres un cursi.

- Todo es por ti-levanta la perla y me dice- ¿La vas a aceptar?

Lo observo aun con coraje, aunque tomo la perla, viéndola de cerca en verdad es hermosa, se que el esta sonriendo complacido pero yo evito demostrar que estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiso. Finnick y Annie regresan al poco tiempo con mariscos para comer. Finnick no deja de reírse de Peeta, haciendo chistes de lo que paso, como yo hace unas horas estaba muerta del miedo, al principio no me parecen graciosos hasta que al final termino riendo con algunas de las cosas que dice.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en el balcón que tiene la cabaña viendo el mar. Finnick saca una cámara y empieza a hacer fotos de nosotros, ya para el anochecer la pareja se marcha. Nos vamos a la cama para ver televisión no me sorprendo al ver que Peeta se quedo dormido, después de todo si había sido cansado para él lo que paso el día de hoy. Como yo también me siento cansada me pongo el camisón, busco alguna sabana para cobijar a Peeta, me aseguro que la ventana este abierta después me dirijo a su lado y antes de apagar la lámpara observo detenidamente la perla que había dejado en un vaso para no perderla, observo detenidamente su blancura sonrió un poco, la vuelvo a colocar en el vaso, apago la luz y le doy un suave beso a Peeta en la frente, me acurruco a su lado y siento como pasa su brazo a mi alrededor apretándome mas a él.

A la mañana siguiente veo a Peeta mejor lleno de energías de salir. Al abrir la puerta nos llevamos una sorpresa la encontramos con una canasta con lonches y una nota de Finnick, donde nos dice que este día nos dejara "solitos" pero que en la noche pasara por nosotros para el baile del Aniversario. Una noche antes del aniversario de la revolución siempre se hace un baile en todos los Distritos, a la gente le gusta y más a las chicas, a mi la verdad me resulta indiferente aunque en esta ocasión me siento algo emocionada.

Peeta y yo nos dirigimos a la playa del día anterior. Acomodamos las cosas me quito el vestido que me puse sobre el traje de baño y emocionada me dirijo para entrar cuando Peeta me pide:

- Katniss enseñame a nadar.

Lo observo un momento y le digo- No Peeta aquí hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo, si quieres cuando regresemos a casa te llevare al lago y ahí te puedo enseñar a nadar.

- Esta bien

Resignado él se sienta como el día anterior a dibujar mientras yo entro a nadar un rato, al cansarme decido salir y sentarme al lado de Peeta.

Lo observo no me sorprendo al percatarme que me tranquiliza ver dibujar a Peeta, de hecho me encanta ver sus pestañas, nunca me había fijado en ellas pero ahora que la luz del sol le dan directamente me noto lo largas que son, me paso un rato embobada por sus pestañas cuando mi vista va a su hermoso cabello, ese cabello que tiene el mismo color que el sol, ese color que es capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera, entonces recuerdo que existe una persona que siente odio por esa cabellera dorada.

Toco con suavidad ese hermoso cabello, siento la suavidad de sus risos entre mis dedos, me encanta tocarlo, me gusta hacerlo, quiero hacerlo cada vez que pueda.

- ¿En qué piensas?- su pregunta me saca de mi embelesamiento.

Me avergüenzo al darme cuenta que mi mano derecha está sobre su cabello, el tiene una sonrisa de duda en su rostro, aparto lentamente mi mano, rehuyo a la mirada de él y solo digo.

- Pensaba en lo que me contaste…sobre que tu Mamá odio el color de tu cabello, como puede no gustarle si es hermoso.

Al principio su rostro que siempre brilla se obscurece cuando escucha que nombro a su Madre, esa expresión dura solo un minuto inmediatamente cambia por una sonrisa picara- Katniss tu me quieres, por eso es normal que te guste desde la punta de mi cabello hasta la planta de mis pies- lo golpeo roja mientras el ríe tomando la mano con la que lo golpee para darle un suave beso en mi palma. En el instante que deja de reír y yo regreso a mi color vuelvo a insistir.

- Dime Peeta ¿por qué no le gusta?

El suspira y finalmente me empieza a contar- Cuando mi Papa iba a la Universidad se enamoro de una mujer…ella estudiaba medicina, mi Papá estudiaba administración y repostería. Un día en la cafetería la vio y simplemente esa chica hermosa se le metió en el pensamiento…fue hasta que pudo hablar con ella que también se coló en su corazón, se enamoro perdidamente de ella- suelta un suspiro y prosigue.

- Por aquella época mi Madre intentaba tener un noviazgo con él- sonríe – Obvio no porque se hubiera enamorado, simplemente se dio cuenta que era el hombre que le convenía como esposo. Al revelarle a mi Padre su deseo de convertirse en su novia, él simplemente la rechazo diciéndole que estaba enamorado de otra chica y que ella definitivamente era el amor de su vida.

Mi madre estudiaba en una escuela privada solo para mujeres, un día fue a buscarlo y la vio hablando con él, solo la vio de lejos y lo único que se le grabo en la mente es su cabello rubio brillante...es lo único que recuerda de la mujer por la que mi Padre más de una vez la rechazo.

¿Y por que tu Papa no se caso con ella? si la amaba tanto- desde que conocí al señor Mellarck no entendía como un hombre como él se hubiera casado con esa bruja.

Peeta calla un momento para continuar- Porque ese amor solo era unilateral…solo mi Padre lo sentía y aun mas que hizo todo para que ella también lo amara, eso jamás sucedió, ella se enamoro de otro hombre, se perdió de amor por él y me padre se perdió en la tristeza de ese desamor. Sin pensarlo decidió aceptar a mi Madre y se casaron inmediatamente…por las razones equivocadas él por despecho, ella por conveniencia.

Me pareció triste ese matrimonio, era tan diferente al de mis Padres los cuales estaban locos de amor uno por el otro, sentí mas tristeza por Peeta por tener que vivir y saber de esa situación.

- ¿Quieres saber el final de la historia mis Padres?-asiento a su pregunta- tuvieron tres hijos uno de ellos fue la desilusión más grande de mi Madre por varios motivos incluyendo como su cabello le recuerda a una mujer por la que su orgullo… la cosa que más aprecia fue herio-vuelve a callar y esta vez parece indeciso para continuar.

- ¿Que paso con ella?-pregunte invitándolo a continuar-Con la mujer que amaba tu Padre

- Se caso con el hombre que amaba, ese hombre que era capaz de hacer que los pájaros callaran cuando cantaba, tuvieron dos hijas y resulto que la mayor se convirtió en la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿La has visto?- pregunto. Me siento molesta por el último comentario.

- Sí. La veo muy seguido- sonríe suspirando. Ese suspiro también me molesta.

- Y si es tan hermosa como dices ¿por qué no estás con ella en lugar de conmigo?- le digo.

Estoy…no, no lo estoy me digo y me levanto para dirigirme al mar, sin embargo antes de llegar Peeta me alcanza agarrándome de la mano, parece un poco divertido.

- De verdad no lo entiendes la hermosa hija de la mujer que mi padre amo y tu son la misma persona.

Lo observo sin entender y él aprovecha eso para atraparme por la cintura- La mujer que mi Papá amo tanto es tu madre.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?… ¿Tu Papa sabe que…?

- El jamás dejo de seguirle el rastro a tu Mamá, al final de cuentas él la amaba y se dio cuenta que eso era lo importante, que él solo quería que ella fuera feliz, solo quería estar seguro de que estuviera bien-dice- Quería ayudarla cuando se entero que tu Padre murió pero sabía que ella jamás aceptaría, por eso te ayudaba a ti en la panadería.

Asimilo la sorpresa de esa noticia, Mi mamá resulto ser el gran amor del Señor Mellark y tanto Peeta como él lo sabían y no me habían dicho nada, quiero saber más pero Peeta parece ya no querer hablar de eso porque suelta mi cintura mi toma de los brazos y me hace sentar nuevamente en la arena.

- Ahora es mi turno de preguntar-me dice serio eso no me gusta-¿Que tiene Prim?…he esperado que me cuentes sobre eso pero simplemente no lo haces.

- Ya tengo hambre- le digo intentando levantarme pero él me detiene y quedo hincada ante él.

- Cuéntame por favor- me pide acariciando mi mejilla-Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo.

- Tiene leucemia-le digo finalmente para que me deje en paz- tiene leucemia y por eso…- que tonta estoy como iba a lograr decir eso con indiferencia como lo iba a hacer sin despedazarme- Peeta estoy asustada no quiero que ella también me deje, ya perdí a mi Papá, no la quiero perder a ella, sin Prim mi vida no vale nada, ella lo es todo para mi…todo-digo llorando tan descontroladamente como lo hice ayer cuando creí que perdía a Peeta.

Siento los fuertes brazos de Peeta rodearme, yo también paso los míos por su espalda y lloro sin temor. De repente entre la calidez y seguridad que desprende este chico, el olor del mar y el suave sonido de las olas nace en mi una esperanza…una parecida a la que sentí el día que vi esos dientes de león sobre la tumba de mi Padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Suspiro) Creo que esta vez les quede mal no creo pueda publicar este capítulo hoy (Domingo)espero que mañana lo logre, como fue la feria del libro aquí en Guadalajara estuve yendo, luego fui a un concierto y para colmo mi compu se descompuso o más bien no agarra el teclado tuve que escribir esto en la laptop. La reacción de Katniss fue como en Llamas quería que fuera así espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…quiero aclarar aunque hubiera querido hacer estos capítulos llenos de felicidad me di cuenta que si van a tener algo de drama perdónenme por eso.

Es hora de agradecer a quienes me colocan como favorito, a los de Follow y claro los reviews. **Adrix Mellark** que bueno que te gusto que agregara a Finnick y esperamos disfrutar de él en la película. **EllaCampbell** gracias por el comentario de verdad me hiciste reír por lo que me dijiste. **Lauz9** debe ser difícil para ti lo que te paso yo por suerte aun no he perdido a ningún amigo y solo de pensarlo pienso la tristeza que debes estar pasando solo ánimos porque el hoy que vives es el anhelado futuro que tu amiga seguramente le hubiera gustado vivir. **Katnissluz** yo te ayudo en salvarlo. **Soderita** perdón pero es necesario para la historia. **Marydc26** ya sabes la razón del porque Peeta entro al mar y si Katniss debería disfrutarlo mucho. **Alejandra** Peeta siempre ha sido bueno con Katniss no solo en mi historia también en la original por eso yo siempre he querido que Peeta tuviera un buen final y gracias por tus halagos me suben mucho el ánimo cuando dicen que les gusta como escribo**. Anairamellark 18** ya sabes la razón la adorada perla desde el principio quería que se la diera y me queme la cabeza pensando como seria y así sucedió. **Guest** ya viste que Peeta está bien hasta Katniss lo consintió un poco…a su estilo claro. **MarEverdeen** lo peor de todo es que esta vez me tarde en subir este capítulo perdón a todos. **Vane-.-16** gracias por dejar review y qué bueno que mi historia te este gustando…en realidad no creo tener tanta imaginación en realidad creo que vi mucha tele, anime y leí muchos libros que todo lo que escribo son fragmentos de todo lo que vi a lo largo de mi vida jajajaja.

P.D. sorry lo revise de rápido ojala que no tenga tantos errores.


	20. Chapter 20

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 20

Caminamos de regreso a la cabaña agarrados de la mano, la mañana fue demasiado intensa para mí, le había contado a Peeta todos mis miedos respecto a Prim y como siempre Peeta con su dulzura y paciencia me calmo, ese chico de cabellos rubios consiguió que en mi brotara la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien, que Prim regresaria conmigo completamente sana.

Al regresar decidimos empezar a arreglarnos para ir al baile, abro el closet donde acomode la ropa que Cinna me había mandado, decido ponerme un vestido azul muy simple; es de tirantes finos con un cuello V un poco pronunciado, esta ceñido del pecho, el resto esta suelto la tela de arriba es transparente con una tela gruesa abajo, es un vestido un poco arriba de las rodillas, como siempre me hago mi trenza, me siento mas que arreglada. Veo que Peeta aun no se a bañado se acerca a mi y tengo nervios de que aquellos besos de la ultima vez vuelvan a surgir.

- Katniss- me dice- No tenemos que ir al baile.

- Eh- suelto extrañada.

- Hoy fue un día muy desgastante para ti- lo dice porque llore por mucho tiempo-Mejor nos quedamos para que descanses.

Debo admitir que me decepciona que no haya habido besos como la ultima vez, sin embargo me parece lindo que se preocupe por mi- No estoy bien, vamos al baile.

- De verdad no es necesario- me repite.

- En serio si quiero ir Peeta…anda ve a bañarte para que te arregles- le apresuro.

Peeta me observa y sin decir más entra a bañarse. Me sorprendo al ver a Peeta el cual se ve muy guapo con una camisa de color azul que hace que le resalten sus hermosos ojos y unos pantalones color hueso de tela ligera, pero sin lugar a dudas es su sonrisa lo que termina por gustarme mas que nada, esperamos un rato a Finnick, hasta que llega con Annie.

Salimos y durante el camino al baile, Peeta y Finnick ríen mucho sobre recuerdos o bromas que solo ellos entienden, a veces Peeta que me tiene agarrada de la mano me explica la broma. Mientras caminamos veo como Finnick tiene su brazo alrededor del cuello de Annie, la tiene tan cercas de él que me pregunto como son capaces de caminar sin caerse.

Finnick nota mi mirada sobre ellos y dice con una sonrisa- Por aquí hay mucho tipo listo que nada mas esperan encontrar una chica bonita para acercarse…es por eso que tengo mi brazo alrededor de ella para que entiendan que ella ya me eligió a mi.

Pienso en lo absurdo que sonó eso cuando siento el brazo de Peeta pasar sobre mi cuello para quedar de la misma manera que Annie y Finnick, lo miro y él sonríe diciendo- Si es verdad eso de que por ahí andan buscando chicas bonitas, también tengo que protegerte de ellos-al terminar de decir eso me da un beso en el cuello que me hace vibrar.

Y aunque me gustes sentirlo cercas prefiero mi espacio y su mano, por eso me deshago de su agarre para volver a tomarlo de su mano, é sonríe y dice- Ya sabia que ibas a hacer eso.

Llegamos al malecón donde se haría el baile, resultaba hermoso ver ese montón de luces y el mar de fondo. Cuando llegamos ya se encontraba mucha gente bailando, riendo y divirtiéndose, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar como a Prim le gustaba ir a los bailes en el Distrito 12, siento el apretón de manos de Peeta seguramente se había dado cuenta para donde iba mi mente.

- Anden vayan a bailar- nos dice Finnick dándonos un pequeño empujón mientras se lleva a Annie, escucho la risa de ella en el trayecto a la pista de baile. El definitivamente la hace feliz.

- ¿Vamos?- pregunta Peeta y no puedo negarme.

Bailamos sin parar ni un momento, estoy completamente feliz al lado de Peeta. Finnick de vez en cuando decide pasar y tomarnos fotos, parece algo obsesionado con esa cámara.

- Paremos un rato, tengo sed- le pido a Peeta.

Salimos de la pista para ir a buscar el ponche, al ver que hay gente formada, él me dice que me siente mientras va a formarse, como si estoy cansada acepto, al sentir que ya se ha tardado me levanto para ir a acompañarlo a la fila, es cuando una voz que conozco me habla.

- Katniss.

Volteo sorprendida no puedo creerlo es Gale. Mi mejor amigo esta aquí, él también parece sorprendido pero ha diferencia de mi el parece contento de verme, antes me hubiera dado gusto de verlo pero eso ha cambiado ya que quiero huir lejos de él. Sin decir nada se acerca a mi para abrasarme veo claramente su intención de besarme pero alcanzo a apartar mis labios así que termina solo besando mi mejilla, me mira extrañado por mi reacción.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- me pregunta.

- Yo…-estoy por contestarle cuando escucho la voz de Peeta.

- Katniss.

Sin pensarlo me suelto del agarre de Gale para acercarme a Peeta, veo un poco de dolor en la mirada de Gale y confusión en la de Peeta, este ultimo decide dejar de lado sus dudas y me entrega el vaso de ponche para saludar a Gale.

- Hola.

- Hola- dice Gale regresando el saludo.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Intento no mirar a Gale aunque puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí.

Al final es Peeta quien habla- ¿Y que haces aquí pensamos- me incluye- que estarías en el Distrito 2?

- Si allí estaba, pero como algunos de nosotros no sabíamos nadar decidieron traernos aquí para que aprendiéramos. Esta noche nos permitieron venir al baile para divertirnos un poco-dice- No pensé encontrarte aquí-se dirige a mi.

- El destino-dice Peeta.

- Sí-dice Gale- supongo que fue el destino no crees Katniss.

Yo no respondo nada, es Peeta quien habla por mí y lo agradezco un poco- Ella estaba triste porque no pudieron despedirse.

Al escuchar decir eso a Peeta inmediatamente volteo a ver a Gale, él cual no entiende a lo que se refiere Peeta.

- Ahora tendrán una buena oportunidad de despedirse no creen-termina por decir Peeta con inocencia.

Gale deja escapar una risita burlona- Sí- dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia-en esta ocasión si podremos despedirnos no Catnip.

No respondo nada porque esa actitud me esta disgustando, volteo a ver a Peeta el cual noto algo contrariado. En eso escuchamos que la banda termina de tocar una canción en ese momento comienzan otra.

- Peeta, ¿verdad?- pregunta arrogantemente- me permitirías bailar con Katniss.

- Bueno, Ella no necesita mi permiso- contesta Peeta.

Aunque dice eso lo observo intentando encontrar una negativa en sus ojos, sin embargo él es tan noble que lo único que encuentro son ánimos para irme a bailar con Gale.

- Bien…vamos-dice acercándose para tomar mi mano- Puedes cuidarle esto- le dice a Peeta entregándole mi bebida.

Gale me arrastra a la pista de baile, siento como toma mi cintura con sus manos, yo no puedo evitar colocar mis manos en sus hombros, en ese momento lanzo una mirada rápida a Peeta y me parece ver tristeza en su rostro, me quiero zafar pero Gale comienza a moverse conmigo en sus brazos.

- Gale…-le dije molesta.

- Que este es mi baile de despedida- me dice con ironía- No pudiste decirle que si nos habíamos visto el día que me fui.

- No, no pude- le digo.

- Estas hermosa- me dice.

- Pensé que no te gustaba mi nueva ropa- le digo.

- Es verdad, no me gusta porque se que te visten para él…pero esta noche pensare que te vestiste para mi, ya que definitivamente no pienso soltarte en ningún momento.

Y lo cumple, Gale no me suelta aunque la canción haya cambiado y no parece tener la intención de soltarme. Pienso si este momento es el correcto para aclarar las cosas con él, entonces pienso en Peeta, se que si le digo mis sentimientos Gale puede estallar y hablar de mas, eso provoca un miedo en mi de solo pensar que Peeta pueda escuchar algo que no quiero que sepa de boca de Gale.

Siento como coloca su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, eso me incomoda bastante así que intento separarme.

- Se que debemos ser cuidadosos mientras él este aquí-dice en un susurro- Aunque tal vez no le importe, la gente rica solo se preocupa por ganar mas dinero y por las apariencias, mientras tu sigas aparentando ser su novia seguro que le da un valor a su vida social.

- Te equivocas- le digo molesta- Peeta es totalmente sincero conmigo…soy yo la única mentirosa…la única que busca algo mientras estoy con él- aviento a Gale para ir a buscar a Peeta.

Busco por todas partes a Peeta pero no lo veo por ninguna parte comienzo a desesperarme, hasta que encuentro a Finnick con Annie. Finnick me mira parece algo molesto.

- ¿Donde esta Peeta?- les pregunto.

- Vaya recordaste que tenias novio- me dice. Confirmo que esta enojado- Se fue…mi tonto amigo se fue dijo que quería darles espacio a tu amigo y a ti para que hablaran-dice y suspira con desesperación- Le dije que fuera por ti, que le dijera…

- Ya Finnick- lo calla Annie. No puedo evitar mi sorpresa porque ella en si parece que no tiene mucho carácter- Ve a buscarlo Katniss seguro fue a su cabaña- me dice Annie y se que eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

Camino para buscar al chico del pan, camino con desesperación pensando en el rostro triste que alcance a ver al momento de estar bailando con Gale, sin embargo no llego lejos ya que una mano me detiene es Gale veo en su rostro vergüenza.

- Katniss, en verdad lo siento no quería decir esas palabras-dice- se nota que él es buen chico y agradezco que por lo menos no estés obligada a estar con un tipo que te humille u obligue a hacer cosas que tu no quieras.

Es este el momento, no creo tener una mejor oportunidad debo ser totalmente sincera con mi amigo de toda la vida.

- Gale creo que tenemos que hablar.

Su rostro cambia debe sentir por el tono de mi voz que lo que voy a decir no le va a gustar, sin embargo mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa para que lo haga.

- Gale…-no se como empezar pienso que lo mejor es expresándole mis verdaderos sentimientos por él- Te quiero, te quiero mucho- le digo sin mirarlo a la cara- si Prim es mi todo, tu durante mucho tiempo también lo has sido…

- Soldado Hawthorne- le habla un hombre detrás de nosotros.

Inmediatamente Gale lo saluda con las cortesías que seguro le exigen en el ejercito, el hombre parece su superior y le dice- Es hora de irnos- voltea a verme dejando salir un sonrisa cómplice- Puede despedirse pero sea breve- le ordena retirándose.

- Escucha- dice Gale- Para mi tu también lo eres todo y te quiero de verdad…En cuanto pueda regresare- dice y me da un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Lo veo marcharse dejándome toda confundida porque al parecer no había entendido lo que quería decirle, decido que luego me preocupare por eso, porque mas que nunca deseo ir a buscar a Peeta.

Camino lo mas rápido que puedo para llegar a la cabaña que compartimos Peeta y yo, siento alivio cuando veo las luces encendidas ya que se que él esta ahí. Entro con rapidez y lo veo sentado en la mesa con su cuaderno de dibujo, se levanta al verme parece que no esperaba que regresara.

- ¿Por que regresaste sin mí?- le pregunto sonando a reclamo.

No es que suene a reclamo estoy reclamándole, me siento enojada por el hecho de haberme dejado ahí, por el hecho de que no haya ido a apartarme de los brazos de Gale, acaso no entendía que esta noche quería estar a su lado…ese ultimo pensamiento me sorprendió porque hace unas hora ni yo sabia que eso era lo que deseaba.

- Quería que ustedes pudieran hablar…mientras yo estuviera ahí tal vez el no se sentiría cómodo- me explica- solo quería que esta noche tu estuvieras contenta.

Observo a Peeta y se que es sincero en sus palabra, sin embargo percibo que hay algo mas que me esconde una razón mas fuerte por la cual decidió marcharse.

- Peeta…creo conocerte se que es verdad sobre darme mi espacio y eso… pero siento que hubo otra razón para que te regresaras por favor dime que es lo que paso.

- Nada Katniss- dice apartando su vista hacia su dibujo.

- Peeta por favor…- le pido.

- Me sentí mal- suelta.

- ¿Por que te sentiste mal?

- Por unos unos sentimientos egoístas que no me gustaron…unos que provocarían que esta noche no te sintieras feliz.

- Tu jamás harías eso, se que nunca intentarías hacer algo que me entristeciera…

- Lo siento, no soy tan bueno como crees… no pude evitar pensar que hubiera preferido que Gale no apareciera esta noche- sonríe tristemente- quería que esta noche solo fuéramos tu y yo, me sentí mal porque pensé que era tu oportunidad de que hablaran y pudieran seguir siendo los mismos amigos…fue cuando me di cuenta que todo este tiempo en realidad estaba contento porque se hubiera marchado ya que así…-calla y no dice mas.

- Peeta por favor termina- le pido.

- Me alegraba que se hubiera marchado porque así ya no tendría competencia- me dice volteándose apenado, camina hacia la mesa donde tiene su cuaderno de dibujo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio veo que se sienta frente a su cuaderno de dibujo nerviosamente mueve el lápiz que había dejado ahí. Observo que el dibujo en el que estaba trabajando era mió, eso hace que no me pueda resistir. Camino hacia él me arrodillo y con mis manos lo tomo del rostro para decirle.

- Peeta Mellarck te aseguro que tu nunca has tenido ni tendrás competencia respecto a mi- pego nuestras frentes- esta noche aun no ha terminado…desde este momento solo seremos tu y yo.

Y sin decir más lo beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola pensé que les quedaría mal con este capitulo también ya era viernes y solo llevaba una escrita pero lo saque espero que les guste me costo un poco escribirlo pero aquí esta. La idea del baile se la robe a Adrix sorry Adrix pero me funciono un poco. Que les pareció lo de Annie todo el tiempo callada y me gusto que al final ella era la que mandaba en esa relación… como debe ser.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a los que leen la historia, que dejan reviews y lo colocan en favoritos mis palabras cuando las escribo parecen vacías pero en realidad me siento muy contenta con que lean lo que escribo. **Anairamellark18 **esa reacción de Peeta nos tiene a todas preocupadas incluyéndome, gracias por leerlo y bueno sin drama no hay diversión a veces. **EllaCampbell **y este que te pareció seguro no te gusto que saliera Gale, a mi tampoco pero pensé que ayudaría a algo que va a pasar para el siguiente capitulo. **MarEverdeen** me alegro que te gustaría que añadiera cosas del libro a mi también me gusto poder hacerlo y claro Peeta es el mejor. gracias por el review y que bueno que te guste la historia. **Vane-.-16** Si estoy de acuerdo contigo gracias a Snow quizás jamás se hubieran juntado jajajaja, verdad que es una suertuda por tener al chico del pan para que la consuele. **Conifarías** Katniss es difícil y no creo que le hubiera contado que tenía Prim por voluntad propia y espero que estés lista para otra prueba de drama. **Alejandra** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo solo espero que te haya gustado este.


	21. Chapter 21

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 21

Usualmente siempre pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas, la mayor parte del tiempo lo hago para no meterme en problemas, aunque de vez en cuando me sale las palabras cuando veo algo que no me gusta o me enoja. En estos momentos es todo lo contrario…aunque no podría describir el sentimiento que me llena me gusta besar a Peeta y sentir sus manos en mi espalda, mi mente no esta controlando ninguna de mis acciones ya que mis manos empiezan a bajar por su pecho hasta colocarlas debajo de su camisa para tocarlo, lo siento suspirar con esa acción.

Acaricio su espalda por debajo de su camisa me gusta poder sentir sus músculos, las manos de él dejan mi espalda para acariciar suavemente mis brazos, nuestros besos llenos de pasión se vuelven mas necesarios y urgentes, me disgusta darme cuenta que me hace falta el aire para poder respirar. Me debato entre el aire o los besos de Peeta que necesitare mas en este momento. Me molesta cuando siento los labios de Peeta soltar los míos, sin embargo me gusta comenzar a sentirlos en mi cuello dándome besos entre mi mentón y mi cuello, sus besos dirigen su atención a mis hombros es cuando siento como suavemente baja uno de los tirantes de mi vestido que cae con ayuda de la mano de Peeta, los besos dejan de serlo para convertirse en suaves mordidas, me sorprendo que me guste esta acción bastante. Cierro los ojos permitiéndome llevar por las sensaciones que los besos y a veces mordidas de Peeta están provocando por todo mí ser, siento como el tirante que se sostenía de mi hombro derecho cae como el otro y los labios de Peeta los marca como suyos.

Ya no siento los labios de Peeta recorrer mis hombros abro los ojos para ver la razón me extraña ver que me esta observando con expectativa supongo que esperando mi respuesta, pega su frente con la mía durante un rato permanecemos así, hasta que él se levanta toma mi mano para ayudarme a pararme, se a donde quiere que vayamos porque en el momento que nos observamos él se percato que yo quería más, más besos, más caricias, más de él. Sin embargo antes de que algo mas suceda mi estomago se hizo escuchar, Peeta me observo divertido ya que seguro yo estoy totalmente roja.

- No has comido nada- no fue pregunta fue afirmación.

- Estoy bien- le digo.

- Vamos a buscar que comprar para cenar- me dice.

- Peeta- le hablo cuando va a buscar su cartera.

- Katniss…para se sincero yo también tengo hambre- me dice con una sonrisa tímida.

- Ya vez, estaba totalmente en lo cierto- le digo.

- ¿Sobre que?- me pregunta extrañado.

- Que tu no te aprovecharías de mi- le digo intentando que mi voz no suene decepcionada.

- No me tientes- me dice. Medito detenidamente si debería hacerlo pero mi estomago vuelve a interferir de verdad tengo mucha hambre.

Talvez la noche resulto muy diferente a lo que ambos esperábamos, sin embargo resulto mucho mejor, durante la cena él quería que le contara todas las historias que recordara de mi Papá, le intente contar solo las cosas felices que recordaba de él, Peeta parecía muy interesado y divertido con lo que me escuchaba decir, después de la cena regresamos a la cabaña, para ese momento yo ya me sentía cansada igual que Peeta y sin cambiarnos nos acostamos abrasados.

La siguiente mañana Finnick quería darnos un recorrido por el Distrito 4 ya que en si solo habíamos visto la playa y el malecón, después de desayunar nos llevo a un lugar donde había dejado su cámara para que revelaran las fotos que habíamos tomado. Finnick salio de la tienda dándome un sobre.

- Tomen las fotos donde salgan ustedes, las revele rápido porque se que hoy es su ultima noche- nos dijo y note tristeza en su expresión.

Sentados en una banca junto a Annie y Finnick , Peeta y yo buscábamos fotos donde saliéramos nosotros al mismo tiempo veíamos todas las fotos que Finnick había tomado, la mayoría eran de Annie o del Distrito 4, había una de él en el tren, pero la siguiente foto me congelo totalmente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…Finnick le había tomado una foto a dos personas abrasándose en una estación de tren, en esa foto parecían una pareja despidiéndose amorosamente, esa "pareja" éramos Gale y yo.

Sin poder evitarlo Peeta se acerca a mí para ver la foto que miro con terror, sin decir nada me arrebata la foto, Finnick también siente curiosidad por lo que tanto Peeta como yo miramos perplejos.

- Ese foto la tome el día que fui al Distrito 12…hubieran visto la escena tan romántica que se dio con esa pareja y ya me conocen yo soy un total romántico- dice Finnick. Hasta que parece observar bien la foto y solo dice- Katniss eres…

Todos nos quedamos callados cuando Peeta se levanta de golpe el corazón se me cae cuando lo veo alejarse de mi. Sin decirles nada a Finnick y a Annie yo también me paro para ir detrás de Peeta, el cual caminaba rápido sin embargo logre alcanzarlo para agarrarlo de su mano que inmediatamente aparta.

- Peeta déjame explicarte- le pedí.

Al sentir su mirada molesta sobre mi, sentí miedo ya que él nunca desde que lo conocí me había lanzado una mirada así. El temblor que sentía en mi cuerpo se aparto para dejar camino a las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en los ojos.

- ¿Por que no me dijiste que si te habías despedido de Gale?

Me quedo callada pensando como explicarle las cosas, molesto por mi falta de respuesta me dice- O me vas a decir que tu no eras la de esa foto.

- No, no te voy a decir eso- le digo- Ya que sí me fui a despedir de él.

- ¿Y por que no me dijiste?

- Si pensaba contarte sin embargo me dio miedo que te enojaras conmigo…y no quería que eso pasara

- ¿Por que lo haría? ¿En que me podría molestar eso'

Suspiro- Esa despedida, no fue lo que esperaba…Gale me dijo que me quería-me costaba explicarme- que me quería de una manera diferente, eso me sorprendió ya que no era algo que esperara.

- A mi no me sorprende- me dice Peeta- con solo ver la manera en que te ve, uno puede notar que esta enamorado de ti.

Ambos nos quedamos callados durante un rato, no podía evitar sentirme sorprendida de que Peeta había notado los sentimientos de Gale por mí y yo no y eso que según yo era la persona que mejor lo conocía, supongo que uno se equivoca ya que no me había percatado de sus sentimientos.

- Hubiera preferido que me lo contaras, te aseguro que no me hubiera disgustado- me dice.

- Lo siento-le digo en un susurro.

- Sabes ahora entiendo la expresión de Gale anoche me debió haber visto como un tonto, un tonto así me sentí al ver esa…foto.

Me pongo a pensar en lo que dice es verdad que Gale se había burlado de él, de hecho ayer me había molestado por su risita burlona, también estaba segura que aunque no lo dijera seguro se sentía mal porque todo esto había sucedido frente a Finnick y Annie ya que en esa foto Gale y yo parecíamos enamorados… sin querer lo había avergonzado frente a sus amigos.

Nuevamente el silencio se adueña de la situación me siento terrible y el hecho de que a nuestro alrededor no deje de pasar gente no ayuda en nada. Como siempre es Peeta quien termina con la situación, solo que esta vez no lo hace con sus palabras, simplemente y sin decir nada se aleja caminando, esta vez no lo sigo me quedo parada sin ir tras de él.

Decidí regresar a la cabaña por mi maleta para mi suerte esa mañana antes de que Finnick y Annie vinieran a buscarnos había decidido guardar todo para agarrarla ya cuando nos fuéramos a ir. La tome de la oreja y comencé a arrastrarla para dirigirme a la estación de tren. Al salir de la cabaña me encontré con Finnick venia solo sin Annie, se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa tímida, algo raro en el.

- ¿A donde vas?- me pregunta

- A la estación del tren.

- ¿Te regresas al Distrito 12?

- Sí- le contesto- Peeta esta molesto y no quiero incomodarlo.

- Entiendo- me dice- te acompaño.

Agarra la maleta, no le pongo ninguna objeción en parte porque no recuerdo donde exactamente quedaba la estación.

-Katniss, no tienes porque preocuparte Peeta no esta enojado contigo…dudo que algún día se enoje contigo claro a menos de que hagas algo muy malo, inclusive aunque lo hicieras de verdad no creo que sea capaz de enojarse contigo te quiere mucho, aparte de que ha esperado mucho por ti.

No entiendo lo último que dice Finnick y aunque me quedo con la duda el solo pensar en la mirada de Peeta que me dirigió hace como una hora nace en mí las ganas de llorar.

- Es solo- continuo Finnick- que se siente inseguro respecto a tu amigo, lo hubieras visto ayer…él suele ser muy confiado, sin embargo tiene miedo de que tu puedas sentir algo mas por ese tal Gale, algo que cree que tu no has descubierto.

- Gale es mi amigo es importante pero no lo quiero de esa manera- le aclaro

Aunque no conozco de tiempo a Finnick siento una confianza de hablar con el algo que no he podido sacar, algo que esta atorado en mi garganta y no he encontrado la persona ideal para hablar, por alguna razón se que me escuchara sin juzgarme.

- Finnick…no sé que siento por Peeta- le confieso- estoy confundida respecto a mis sentimientos por él.

- Entiendo…aunque te voy a decir una cosa tal vez en este momento no sepas cuales son tus sentimientos…pero se que te importa, una persona que ponga atención puede notar lo mucho que te importa Peeta, solo tienes que darte tiempo para descubrir que tipo de sentimientos son los sientes por él.

Analizo detenidamente lo que me dice, durante un momento ambos quedamos en silencio lo único que escucho son las ruedas de la maleta pegando en el concreto del suelo, hasta que finalmente le pregunto, una duda que viene a mi mente.

- ¿Cuando conociste a Annie supiste inmediatamente de tus sentimientos por ella?

- No, me tomo tiempo- me responde- Ella y yo íbamos en el mismo salón pero yo nunca había hablado con ella porque…bueno tu ya sabes que ella es muy tímida y yo soy terriblemente popular- eso último me lo dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo que deteste.

- A veces por mas popular que seas no significa que las personas te quieran de verdad…mi mamá se enfermo durante mi época de Escuela, fue en ese momento que muchas personas que se decían mis amigos se alejaron de mi, supongo que preferían al alegre y sonriente Finnick que al triste y preocupado el cual no resultaba ni agradable ni chistoso- no pude evitar voltearlo a ver y note como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-Mi madre murió durante las vacaciones de verano, nadie de mis compañeros asistió al funeral, con excepción de una muchacha delgaducha y callada, en su mano llevaba una simple flor que coloco con todo respeto en el féretro de mi madre y sin decir nada se marcho.

Mi mirada no se apartado de él, ya que mientras me cuenta esa pequeña historia a mostrado mil y un expresiones de todo tipo desde tristeza hasta alegría, en el instante en que cuenta como Annie llego al funeral de su Madre sus ojos se llenaron de brillo.

- Desde ese momento intente acercarme a ella, aunque al principio ella parecía algo incomoda con mi presencia, nos convertimos en amigos, nada era romántico en nuestra relación, me gustaba esa chica sincera y callada que sabia escucharme y darme los mejores consejos…no se en que momento paso pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que me había enamorado, que ella seria la única mujer a la que seria capaz de amar- me dice- Sabes Katniss no siempre el amor va a llegar gritando su presencia, en ocasiones entra sutilmente en nuestros corazones y se instala sin que nos demos cuenta, es con el tiempo que nos avisa de su llegada en un simple susurro.

Seguimos caminando hasta que al fin pude divisar la estación de tren. Las palabras de Finnick me hicieron pensar mucho sobre mi relación con Peeta en como muchas veces sentía la necesidad de que me sujetara de la mana o me abrazara, de como me sorprendía deseando los besos de Peeta, de mi deseo de que ayer pasara mas que besos, de como ayer en la noche sentía una angustia de solo pensar en que Peeta estaba molesto conmigo era esa misma angustia la que me invadía en estos momentos, el solo pensar que podía perder a Peeta me llenaba de miedo no quería eso.

Sin decirle nada a Finnick sali corriendo en la búsqueda del chico que durante este tiempo había llenado mi vida de sonrisas, dientes de león, panes de mantequilla, de vida y esperanza.

Corrí sin parar a pensar donde estaría, solo deje que mis sentimientos me guiara fue así que llegue a la playa donde Finnick y Annie nos llevaron. Esa playa me había unido a Peeta de otra manera contando nuestras historias y sentimientos, tal vez para él ese lugar también significaba eso ya que lo encontré parado viendo al horizonte. Lentamente me fui acercando a él hasta que Peeta pareció percatarse de mi presencia ya que volteo.

Nuestros ojos se cruzan por un instante y sin decir nada corrimos a encontrarnos, me abrazo con desesperación y yo lo abrace de la misma manera, nos besamos con la misma desesperación con la que nos abrazamos.

- Perdóname- le digo en el instante en que nos separamos sin deja de abrazarnos.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón, yo exagere la situación…como espero que me cuentes las cosas si me enojo cuando me entero…es solo que tengo miedo- suspira-tengo miedo que descubras que en realidad estas enamorada de Gale y que me dejes.

- No, si de algo puedes estar seguro es que no tengo ningún sentimiento de ese tipo por él y…-dudo decir lo que sigue pero lo hago- y que jamás te dejare Peeta Mellarck jamás.

El sonríe como si le acabara de decir la mejor noticia del mundo. Los últimos momentos en el Distrito 4 transcurre como lo habíamos planeado; paseamos y al final en la noche vemos los fuegos artificiales sobre el mar. A las 12 en punto tomamos el tren de regreso a casa, dormimos apoyando nuestras cabezas una sobre la otra, tomados de la mano. En ese instante ya sabia que era lo que sentía por Peeta; me gustaba como a una mujer le gusta un hombre así él me gustaba, quizás mis sentimientos eran mas profundos que eso pero hasta el momento solo me atrevía a aclararme eso.

Peeta me gusta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todas las que leen este fanfic como están preparadas para Navidad ya se acerca verdad. Estoy emocionada no puede creer que haya llegado al capitulo 21 cuando me vino a la mente esta historia solo pensé que serian 10 capítulos y ya pero aquí esta el 21 y lo que mas me emociona es que la historia lleva 165 reviews, 67 favoritos y 68 followers muchas gracias a todo inclusive a los que solo entran y leen.

**EllaCampbell** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y si al final las cosas estuvieron bien igual que este capitulo.** Conyfarias **bueno también tienes que entender que si le dijera eso ya no habría drama para los siguientes capitulo jajajaja pero yo también siento lo mismo Gale me empezó a caer gordo en En Llamas y en Sinsajo, felicidades por que al fin ya estarás libre. **Vane-.-16** como vez en este capitulo Katniss ya se dio cuenta de una parte de sus sentimientos pues mas o menos fue una noche movidita no mucho verdad. **MarEverdeen** si lo se Peeta es demasiado bueno pero por eso lo amamos. **Cristal-esmeralda** ya supiste que pasa después del beso y creo que en este capitulo y en el siguiente serán más adorables. **Adrix Mellark **tratare de que no sufra mucho y si Katniss es una indecisa para expresarse. **Katniss luz** ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste. **Bess20 **una pregunta te gusta que sea mas tierno o te parece molesto, gracias por decir que Katniss tenga la esencia de la original para mi eso es importante. **Oursillysong** también para mi Peeta es de mis favoritos de todos los libros que he leído que padre que te haya gustado la historia. **Massy13 **espero que no hayas esperado mucho aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. **AnoddThing** actualizado gracias por el review. **Anairamellark18 **de verdad quieres que te conteste esa ultima pregunta jajajaja aunque creo que es algo obvia la respuesta, ya falta poco para que Peeta se entere aun no se cuantos capítulos quizás 2 mas pero no estoy segura. **Elda de la Torre **gracias por el review. **Alejandra **la esencia de Peeta es su amabilidad sino fuera por eso quizás no lo amaríamos tanto no creen.

Perdón por tardarme tanto según yo lo iba a subir mañana pero al final no pudo igual aquí esta espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	22. Chapter 22

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 22

_**PoV Peeta**_

Estos meses habían sido los mejores de mi vida, todo gracias a Katniss me sentía en uno de mis sueños solo que este era de verdad. Katniss y yo éramos novios y pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, tanto en la escuela como en nuestras casas solo nos separábamos si yo tenia que ir con mi Papa a ayudarle con los pasteles, cuando Katniss iba a trabajar a la panadería o para irnos a dormir. Nuestro noviazgo era tal cual lo imagine entre besos, abrazos, nuestras manos unidas, sonrisas y sus hermosos ojos grises observándome todo era totalmente perfecto.

Y desde que habíamos regresado del Distrito 4 estábamos más unidos que nunca inclusive ahora las muestras de cariño nacían más de Katniss. Definitivamente desde nuestro regreso notaba ciertos cambios en Katniss como que ahora tenia amigas, Madge la chica amable de su clase, ellas parecían haberse entendido bien ya que ninguna de las dos hablaban sin ninguna razón, otra amistad que había conseguido era Johanna Mason una chica algo ruda de su equipo de Arquería, ambas tenían una relación odio amor pero se veía que las estimaba a ambas. El hecho de que tuviera amigas me hacia feliz porque ya no estaba tan solitaria en la escuela mientras yo no pudiera estar con ella; en cambio conmigo las cosas seguían distantes con Delly no me gustaba que se hubiera apartado pero era algo que ella había decido.

- Peeta, que bueno que llegaste- me dice la chica de mis sueños.

Me acerco para darle un beso pero ella me aparta para apurarme a entrar, la preocupación en su rostro me roba una sonrisa ya que se ve adorable.

- Ven tienes que decirme como hacer los ravioles antes de que llegue tu Papá.

Esta noche Katniss y yo decidimos dar una pequeña cena a mi Padre, solo a él ya que ni ella ni yo deseábamos tener que aguantar a mi Madre y aunque al principio solo queríamos ser Mi padre, ella y yo, al final terminaron invitados Effie y Haymitch. Como Effie me ayudo bastante con lo del viaje al 4 era algo que no podía evitar y Haymitch…bueno él se invito solo.

Con todo y el estrés que Katniss pudo llegar a sentir la cena resulto agradable entre risas y bromas. Effie estaba encantada de poder compartir la mesa con alguien tan importante como decía que era mi padre, Haymitch había llegado sobrio, mi Papá parecia demasiado feliz, mientras Katniss lograba desenvolverse bien aunque yo sabia como le costaba trabajo socializar y yo mas feliz no podía estar.

- Katniss ¿como te va con el equipo de arquería?- le pregunto mi Padre con una sonrisa.

- Bien-contesto.

- Peeta dice que eres de las mejores de tu equipo.

- Sí, soy buena pero aun me falta entrenamiento para ser la mejor.

- No le hagas caso esta siendo modesta…pronto va a ver un campeonato y su entrenador esta pensando seriamente que ella participe y eso que los novatos nunca participan en torneos.

- Supongo que se me da mejor que los demás- dice ella.

Orgulloso y con lo feliz que me siento esta noche decido darle un pequeño beso en su brazo aprovechando que trae una blusa de mangas cortas, siento que al colocar mis labios sobre su piel toda ella vibra, nadie dice nada ni Katniss, aunque veo como baja su mano para que la tome, la agarro para darle un beso y sujetándola entre la mía las coloco debajo de mi mentón.

- Es hermoso ver el amor de dos jóvenes ¿no creen?- pregunta a Haymitch y a Effie.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dice Effie.

- Es hermoso siempre y cuando sean sinceros de parte de los dos- dice Haymitch con algo de amargura. Se bien de donde viene ese sentimiento.

- Peeta, Katniss gracias por todo- nos dice mi Padre.

- ¿Ya te vas?- le pregunto con tristeza.

- Sí…no quiero que tu madre se moleste- me dice y lo entiendo.

Me ofrezco para buscar su maletín y su saco, al regresar lo encuentro en la entrada platicando con Katniss lo escucho decirle.

- Algún día deberías preguntarle a Peeta como se enamoro de ti.

Decido interrumpir antes de que mi Padre decida contar esa historia, le entrego sus cosas y antes de que se vaya Effie también decide despedirse de nosotros saliendo animadamente con mi Padre.

- ¿Crees que tu Papá se la pasó bien?

Me parece lindo que se preocupe por mi Papá, la tomo entre mis brazos para darle un pequeño beso que recibe con una sonrisa y le digo.

- Mi Papá te adora todo lo que tu hagas le va a encantar.

Sin embargo Katniss no parece escuchar lo que le digo ya que su mirada se encuentra perdida pensando en algo, es hasta que busca mis labios que se donde estaban sus pensamientos. Estaba disfrutando de este beso cuando pude escuchar una tocesita que me molesta bastante, Katniss y yo nos separamos un poco para encontrarnos a Haymitch, definitivamente lo había olvidado.

- Por lo menos deberían revisar la casa para saber si están solos- nos dice.

- Primero te invitas solo y ahora te quedas de a último…y aun esperas que te tengamos consideración- le dice Katniss molesta y algo sonrojada.

- Ya tranquila preciosa- le dice- ya me voy para que sigan besuqueándose- se acerca a la puerta y antes de salir nos dice- Chicos en verdad les digo que deberían ser sinceros para que la magia continué entre ustedes.

Dice saliendo de la casa. Se que esta noche mi vecino va a beber hasta olvidar, ya que parece que sin querer Katniss y yo le recordamos algo que ha intentado sacar de su cabeza sin ninguna suerte. Katniss tiene una extraña expresión en su rostro me imagino que le disgusto el comentario de Haymitch.

- No te lo tomes a mal, te aseguro que es un consejo sincero- le digo.

- Si tienes razón…me sorprendió que viniera sobrio- me dice.

- Fue por respeto a mi Papá, él le agrada y sabe que a mi Padre le preocupa cuando lo ve borracho…sin embargo te puedo asegurar que esta noche beberá hasta que se le acaben las botellas.

- ¿Por que estas seguro Peeta?

Suspiro- Porque creo que hoy recordó algo que suele evitar pensar.

- En que…cuéntame-dudo en hacerlo pero me pone una cara tan adorable que la llevo a sentar al sillón para contarle esa triste historia.

- No sé si sepas que Haymitch es un hombre de dinero- le digo para empezar.

- Es difícil no imaginarlo si vive en estas casas.

Sonrió- Tienes razón- decido continuar- El pertenece a una familia rica del Capitolio.

- ¿Haymitch es del Capitolio?-pregunta sorprendida.

- Es algo no le enorgullece. El es el hijo mayor y fue educado para algún día ser el dueño de sus empresas por una madre dura y estricta. Ella siempre le advirtió que si demostraba sus sentimientos todo el mundo se aprovecharía de él, que debía ser cuidadoso con las personas a las que se abría. Creció con esas ideas hasta que conoció a una chica de la cual no pudo evitar enamorarse, pronto se hicieron novios y aunque él supiera que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y que jamás seria capaz de amar a otra de esa manera, no sabia decirle cuanto la amaba, ella le pedía que se lo dijera pero Haymitch fue educado para no decirle a nadie sus sentimientos.

- Su madre no estaba nada contenta con la relación, así que un día le dijo a Haymitch que la pusieran a prueba, que le dejara ofrecerle dinero si ella los aceptaba su madre tendría razón y él rompería la relación y si no aceptaba Haymitch y ella tendrían su consentimiento para casarse. Lo cierto es que Haymitch fue educado para no creer en nadie por eso no podía evitar tener dudas respecto a los sentimientos de ella con eso en la cabeza acepto la propuesta de su madre.

- La madre de Haymitch cito a su novia en las oficinas de la empresa de la familia, este se encontraba ahí escondido para poder escuchar todo lo que se decían…obviamente la muchacha no acepto la cantidad ofrecida, lo que hizo que a Haymitch completamente feliz, sin embargo no contaba con la traición de su Madre.

- Vaya Haymitch estabas en lo cierto ella si esta perdidamente enamorada de ti-dijo su Madre.

- Eso provoco que saliera de su escondite donde fue recibido por una sonrisa de triunfo de su Madre y un rostro incrédulo de su amor. Intento explicarse por todos los medios pero no había explicación que valiera, no para ella.

- En realidad tu nunca me has amado…si me amaras hubieras confiado en mi- le dijo ella.

- Eso no es verdad claro que yo…-no pudo decir.

- Dilo, dime que me amas y te perdonare todo lo que ha ocurrido el día de hoy.

Haymtich sabia que amaba como nunca había amado a la mujer que le estaba pidiendo esas palabras, aun así no pudo decírselas dejo que ella se marchara llorando. Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en lo infeliz que la había hecho, sin embargo ya se había decidido; iría a buscarla para al fin decir sus sentimientos…lamentablemente ella murió antes de poder escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Katniss sorprendida.

- Al salir de la empresa de la familia de Haymitch fue atropellada…ella no se fijo que el semáforo estaba en verde y atravesó la calle- dije intentando no llorar ya que esa historia me parecía muy triste.

- Haymitch se sintió culpable abandono todo para venir al Distrito 12 y perderse en la bebida, fue su hermano menor quien se hizo cargo de la empresa y como Haymitch tiene acciones heredadas de sus Padres recibe el dinero que le corresponde cada mes sin falta es de eso que sobrevive.

- No sabia…-intenta decir Katniss pero la interrumpo.

- Cuando conocí a Haymitch me callo bien…fue que hasta que me tomo confianza que me contó su historia, he intentado decirle que no es el culpable de nada que no debería castigarse pero simplemente no me hace caso, es por eso que cuido de el.

- Eres tan bueno- me dice Katniss.

- Claro que no- le digo.

- Sí lo eres y punto- me dice- Supongo que aunque nos casemos no nos mudaremos porque seguro querrás estar cercas de Haymitch y educaras a nuestros hijos para que también lo cuiden.

- No si tu no quieres…-no podía terminar lo que le iba a decir estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, sin embargo Haymitch se había convertido en mi familia mas que mi Madre y mis hermanos.

- Esta bien nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida.

Sonrió demostrando mi agradecimiento hasta que me doy cuenta de algo, acaso ella dijo.

- Katniss, ¿qué dijiste?- le pregunto.

- Que sí nos quedaremos a cuidarlo.

- No repite lo que dijiste al preguntar tu duda de si nos haremos cargo de Haymitch.

- Eh- parece no entender.

- Dijiste algo sobre casarnos- le digo.

Veo darse cuenta de lo que dijo ya que inmediatamente el rojo cubre su rostro totalmente, me siento divertido y feliz, por eso sigo.

- Inclusive mencionaste hijos- le digo riendo y ella se altera más.

- Ya es hora de que te vayas- me dice.

Intenta levantarse del sillón, la alcanzo a detener para darle un beso y le digo- Katniss Everdeen en verdad muero por casarme contigo- le doy otro beso- y tener hijos contigo.

Sin decir nada más nos besamos durante un rato en el sillón. Al terminar ella me pide que esa noche me quede a dormir con ella a lo cual acepto. Nuestra relación aun no da el otro paso pero con solo tenerla cercas en la noche aferrada a mí, siento que no necesito nada mas que esto.

Al salir de la panadería principal me dirigí a mi casa estábamos en Agosto las vacaciones habían comenzado hace una semana, me moría por llegar a ver a Katniss cuando una tormenta me sorprendió. Corrí todo lo que pude a mi casa pensé llegar a la de Katniss pero estaba empapado y preferí cambiarme, ya adentro le hablaría para decirle que en cuanto dejara de llover iría a verla.

Ya cambiado me acerco al teléfono, no me contesta, decido voltear por la ventana que esta enfrente del teléfono es cuando veo una figura salir de la casa de Katniss. Reconocería esa silueta aunque no estuviera acompañada de su trenza, me preocupe que salga sin ni siquiera una sombrilla, así que salgo detrás de ella sin preocuparme por agarrar algo para taparnos.

- Katniss- le grito.

No sé si me escucha ya que la lluvia arrecio y los truenos no tardan en hacer su aparición.

- Katniss- le vuelvo a gritar.

Ella sigue sin voltear y aunque este caminando rápido logro alcanzarla sujetándola del brazo para que voltee a verme. Se que esta llorando aunque todo su rostro chorreé de la lluvia noto que sus ojos tiene su propia tormenta.

- ¿Que pasa?- le pregunto acariciando su rostro.

Ella no responde solo me abraza fuertemente, como el agua esta muy fría decido que lo mejor es entrar a mi casa ya que es la que esta cercas. Adentro busco toallas para secarnos.

- ¿Que pasa? dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto preocupado- Es Prim- mueve la cabeza afirmativamente- ¿le paso algo?

- No es solo que…acabo de hablar con ella parecía tan triste Peeta, últimamente suena desanimada pero nunca la había escuchado de esa manera…tengo miedo de no volver a verla de que…

La abrazo fuertemente- No piense de esa manera por favor.

Yo también comienzo a llorar y no lo hago solo porque me duelen las lagrimas de Katniss, lo hago porque desde hace tiempo he ido conociendo a Prim a veces suele hablarme o yo le suelo hablar, es una niña encantadora que merece una vida buena y llena de esperanzas.

Igual que el día de la playa nos quedamos abrazados durante un largo tiempo, no puedo decir ninguna palabra ya que siento que cualquier cosa que diga sonara superficial, lo único que hago es permitirle apoyarse en mis brazos que nunca permitirán que caiga.

Al sentirla mas tranquila la mando a bañar ya que esta helada, le preparo ropa un pans y una camisa larga, por mientras que ella se baña le preparo algo para que cene. Al salir del baño ella me dice que también me bañe ya que estoy empapado, pero dudo ya que tengo miedo que ella se vuelva a ir.

- No te preocupes ya no hare ninguna locura esta noche- me dice.

Se sienta a tomar un chocolate caliente que le prepare acompañado de su pan de mantequilla que tanto le gusta, eso me hace sentir más tranquilo por eso me dirijo a la ducha. Al salir la veo sentada sobre mi cama algo roja me pregunta.

- ¿Podría dormir esta noche contigo?

- Es lo que mas quiero- le digo acostándome a su lado.

Me sorprendo al ver que me trajo chocolate caliente y algo de pan para que cenara y no bajara, comienzo a comer.

- Peeta- me habla volteo a verla y me sorprendo que esta noche esta mas linda que nunca- Platícame algo.

- ¿Que quieres escuchar?- le pregunto.

- No sé talvez algún recuerdo bonito que tengas.

- Mmmm…-intento pensar algo que me haya hecho feliz pero casi todos los recuerdos felices la incluyen a ella- Es difícil porque todos te incluyen a ti- le manifiesto.

Ella me observa sorprendida y me dice- Entonces cuéntame como te enamoraste de mí.

- De verdad quieres escucharlo.

- Sí.

Decido comenzar desde la primera vez que la vi al lado de su padre de la manera en que ambos me impresionaron, de ahí le platique la segunda vez que la vi en el bosque y de mi anhelo de volverla a ver hasta que un día la encontré mas cercas de lo que creía. Al terminar voltee a verla fue su expresión en su rostro lo que hizo que mi corazón callera a mis pies, nunca me había visto de esa manera parecía asustada inclusive sentí como su cuerpo se apartaba de mi, espere un rato a su respuesta hasta que le dije.

- Por lo menos di algo.

- Me parece que lo mejor es que esta noche duerma en el sofá- me dice agarrando una almohada, la detengo.

- No…seré yo quien duerma en el sofá- le digo con tristeza.

- Peeta es tu cama y…- le detengo.

- Eres mi invitada y quiero que duermas bien por favor- le digo.

Agarro una almohada y una cobija que acomodo en el sillón de mi sala, me acuesto de lado pensando en lo estúpido que fui al contarle eso, era obvio que se asustaría acaso mas de una vez no me dijo Haymitch que parecía acosador, pero no me importaba que el pensara de esa manera ya que sabia que mis sentimientos por ella eran sinceros, si ella hubiera decidido ser novia de Gale lo aceptaría y seria feliz sabiendo que estaba con alguien que la amara. Lo único que he querido todo este tiempo es su felicidad si era conmigo o con otro eso no importaba mientras las cosas estuvieran bien para ella.

En momentos tengo ganas de ir arriba y aclarar todo con ella pero luego pienso que en estos momentos no es buena idea, es hasta que escucho como baja las escaleras, no hago ningún movimiento porque quizás lo que quiere ella es irse a su casa y aunque quiera no la puedo detener. Espero durante un momento escuchar la puerta abrirse hasta que veo sus piernas colocarse frente a mi quiero levantar la vista pero no me atrevo, veo como ella se arrodilla hasta quedar su rostro frente al mío.

Observe esos hermosos ojos grises que pertenecen a la mujer que siempre he amado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si aquí les traigo un regalo de navidad espero que les guste. Quiero aclarar algo quizás hayan notado que cuando Peeta le cuenta sobre como se enamoro de ella no profundice lo que pasa es que la idea era que este capitulo lo íbamos a ver bajo la visión de Katniss al final lo cambie para que fuera en la visión de Peeta, para el siguiente capitulo se van a enterar sobre lo que Peeta le conto a Katniss. Es extraño les iba a decir que ya estamos en la mitad de la historia aunque no estoy segura si mas bien ya es la cuesta para el final.

Esta navidad espero que de regalo me den muchos reviews que es lo que mas me gusta junto con sus favoritos. muchas gracias por tu review y por lo menos estos capítulos no pienses mucho en eso ahorita disfruta su amor. **EllaCampbell **gracias por subirme mucho los ánimos con respecto a tu opinión respecto a los personajes y espero que este capitulo también te permita subir al cielo el que sigue me imagino que te dejara por las nubes. **Brenda mellark** si parece que las cosas se pondrán algo dramáticas en el futuro con tantos secretos por revelar ojala también te haya gustado este capitulo. **Vane-.- 16 **me alegra que no te esperaras lo de la foto intento hacer que se sorprendan cada capitulo gracias por el review. **MarEverdeen **aquí esta el regalo de navidad un capitulo y bueno creo que podremos ver los sentimientos de Katniss para el próximo capitulo. **Anairamellark18** lo primero no voy a hacer secuela no tengo tanta imaginación para eso y tampoco creo que haya mucha historia para intentarlo. **Katniss luz** si ya mínimo se dio cuenta que le gusta gracias por el comentario. **Oursillysong** yo te ayudo en la cuestión de tirarle flechas a Gale que se cree el tipo en este también me parecen tiernos. **Marydc26** Si yo tampoco entiendo como es que no se ha fijado que tiene al chico perfecto al chico que todas queremos. **ConyFarias **ya falta poco para que todo se revele ten paciencia. **Bess20** gracia por los comentarios ya no tienes que esperar mas aquí esta el capitulo. **Selena21** gracias por el comentario. **Alejandra** mi personaje favorito es Peeta y también me encanta Finnick me dio tristeza que muriera mas de esa manera ojala te guste este capitulo. **Katniss22** pronto veremos a Prim nuevamente y gracias por dejar tu comentario y por leer la historia.

Feliz Navidad a todos y que el próximo año veamos en Llamas en los cines.


	23. Chapter 23

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 23

Me sentía demasiado triste el día de hoy después de todo, mañana se cumplía un año de la muerte de mi padre, aun recuerdo ese momento cuando nos dieron la noticia, todo mi ser aun siente la tristeza que sentí pero al mismo tiempo como me obligue a ser fuerte para convertirme en el apoyo de mi familia, gracias a esos dientes de león que vi en su tumba. Un año había pasado y las cosas que en este momento tenia jamás pensé que las fuera a tener; ahora iba a la escuela y estudiaba cómodamente, tenia un novio el cual era adorable conmigo y amigas, era extraño tener amigas nunca fui buena para hacer amigos y me costaba mas trabajo con las chicas ya que no tenia los mismos intereses que ellas aparte de que me odiaban por mi amistad con Gale, sin embargo Madge una chica de mi curso y Johanna una chica mayor que yo de mi clase de arquería resultaban algo parecidas a mi.

- ¡Katniss!- me grita mi chico del pan, para que le habrá la puerta

Corro para abrirle me encuentro con el cargando un hermoso pastel lleno de princesas y coronas, simplemente hermoso.

- ¿Que tienes?- me pregunta después de dejar el pastel, quitando un mechón de mi cabello.

Aunque ya intento abrirme mas a Peeta lo cierto es que no he tenido los ánimos para contarle que mañana es el aniversario de defunción de mi Padre, tampoco le he contado que mi Madre y Prim me comentaron que es posible que vengan para acompañarme al cementerio, ya que no es del todo seguro y como no me quiero ilusionar decidí no contarle.

- Nada- le digo.

- Katniss, prometiste…-el reclamo es interrumpido por una voz atrás de nosotros.

- Mm que rico ¿puedo probar?- dice Haymitch, al parecer habíamos dejado la puerta abierta.

- No- le digo apartando el pastel al ver que su mano se acerca peligrosamente.

- Acabo que ni quería- dice con aire resignado.

- Lo siento, es para la hermanita de mi amigo Gale hoy es su cumpleaños.

- ¿El chico del Restaurante?- me pregunta.

- Sí- le digo.

Veo el auto de Effie estacionarse frente a mi casa, Effie amablemente me lo había prestado para poder llevar el pastel a la casa de Hazell. Peeta me ayuda llevando el pastel hasta el auto donde el chofer lo recibe para meterlo. Agarro la mano de Peeta y le digo.

- ¿De verdad no puedes venir?

- Me gustaría porque quiero conocer el lugar donde creciste…pero mi Papa me pidió ayuda para un pedido grande.

Lo observo con resignacion- Gracias por el pastel- le digo con un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos en la noche.

- Sí, te cuidas.

En el camino no puedo dejar de pensar en que el año pasado tanto mi Papá, como mi Mamá, Prim y yo estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Posy, jamás imaginamos que después de ese día todo seria tristeza para nosotras tres. Prim cumplió años unas semanas después era triste verla llorar el día que debía sentirse mas feliz.

Al llegar a la casa de Hazell no puedo evitar pensar en Gale desde la última vez que lo vi en el Distrito 4, ya había pasado 4 meses y no había vuelto a saber nada de el, Hazell solo me decía que estaba bien. El chofer amablemente me ayudo a llevar el pesado pastel hasta el departamento de Hazell donde los hermanos de Gale me recibieron felices.

- Katniss, que bueno que llegaste- dice Hazell con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola- le digo mientras abrazo a Posy.

- Mami, mira que hermoso pastel me regalo Katniss- dice emocionada.

- Sí, es hermoso- dice Hazell.

- También te traje esto- le digo entregándole una muñeca.

Ella me la arrebata con emoción, tienen pocos juguetes y los que tiene siempre han sido usados por eso disfrute comprando esta muñeca para ella.

- Posy, como se dice- la regaña Hazell.

- Gracias Katniss- dice regresando con sus amiguitas para presumirles su regalo.

Decido ayudarle a Hazell en ir sirviendo la comida son solo 6 invitadas pero se escuchan muchas risas y gritos.

- Gracias por el pastel Katniss es hermoso te debió de haber costado caro- me dijo preocupada.

- Para nada, Peeta lo hizo con mucho gusto.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Quien es Peeta?- me pregunto curiosa.

Siento mis mejillas enrojecer, no sé como decirle a Hazell que Peeta es mi novio aunque lo intento- El es…mi…novio- esto ultimo lo digo muy bajo.

- Así que es verdad lo que me dijo Sae.

- ¿Sae?

- ¿Quien crees que trajo la comida?…desde que Gale se fue ella a veces viene a ver como estamos, seguro el se lo pidió.

- Sae estima mucho a Gale- le digo.

- Lo sé -dice con una sonrisa- Sae me pregunto si había comprado el pastel y le dije que tu lo traerías-continuo con el tema - ella dijo que seguro lo haría tu novio…dijo que era buen repostero.

- Sí, es el mejor- le digo observando el pastel.

- También me dijo que estabas muy enamorada de él…tiene toda la razón.

El comentario me sorprende aparte de sonrojarme aun más, me pregunto como Hazell y Sae pueden notar que estoy enamorada de Peeta, decido no quedarme con la duda y le pregunto.

- ¿Como lo sabes?... ¿como sabes que estoy enamorada?

- Se te ve en la manera, en que tu rostro se ilumino cuando lo mencionaste- dice con una sonrisa- es una lastima tenia la esperanza de que algún día Gale y tu...

- Gale es importante para mi- la interrumpo antes de que diga algo mas- sin embargo no lo veo de esa manera él es… como mi hermano mayor.

Ella sonríe dulcemente después de partir el pastel decido irme ya que quiero regresar a ver si mi madre me habla, inmediatamente Hazell recuerda que día es mañana así que me da un fuerte abrazo y me despido de ella.

Al llegar a la casa soy recibida por Buttercup el cual esta cada día más consentido por culpa de Peeta, cada vez que le digo que no lo haga él dice que Prim se lo pidió, con eso logra derrumbar mis alegatos. Me acuesto en el sofá, tomo entre los dedos la perla que me dio Peeta y espero a que llegue este o la llamada de mi madre, es lo segundo lo que llega primero.

- Katniss.

- Hola Mama.

- Katniss, lo siento no vamos a poder ir- escuchar eso me entristece-los doctores no le dieron permiso a Prim dicen que ahorita no es bueno para ella viajar menos tan lejos.

- Entiendo- miento no puedo entender.

- Por favor ponle muchas flores a…-se le quiebra la voz- tu padre.

- Sí… ¿puedo hablar con Prim?- le pregunto.

- Claro…Prim, Katniss quiere hablar contigo… voy a buscar a la enfermera- escucho que le dice mi Madre a Prim, me alegro cuando puedo escuchar su dulce voz a través del auricular.

- Hola Patito, ¿como te sientes?

- Cansada- me dice.

Noto el desanimo en su voz, aun así sigo intentando no sonar preocupada- Hoy fue el cumpleaños de Posy y Peeta le hizo un hermoso pastel, seguro que cuando vengas te hará un pastel mas delicioso y muchísimo mas hermoso- le digo.

- A veces pienso que no podré comerlo…a veces pienso que ya nunca te volveré a ver Katniss- me dice con tristeza.

Siento que estoy apunto de llorar nunca me imagine que mi Patito se sintiera de esa manera, que ella también tuviera ese miedo.

- No digas eso Patito te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver- le digo.

- Perdóname Katniss, no quería asustarte ni hacerte sentir triste…es solo que quería ir a verte…mañana ya se cumple un año en que se fue tu crees ¿que algun dia lo vuelva a ver?- no respondo a esa pregunta porque me aterra que lo diga- Me siento cansada, lo mejor es que te cuelgue para mejor dormir.

- Entiendo descansa mi Patito.

- Sí, adiós.

Cuando cuelgo me derrumbo no dejo de llorar, pensando en la última vez que vi a mi Padre vivo en la poca importancia que le di al despedirme de él, en que me daba miedo que eso fuera suceder con Prim en que ya no volvería a verla, en que ella seria capaz de encontrarse con mi Padre en un lugar al que yo no tendría acceso.

Salí corriendo decidida a ir a el Capitolio a buscar a mi hermana a quedarme con ella, no me importaba lo que dijera Snow, no me importaba nada, ella me necesitaba, como deje que se fuera sola sin mí. Me encontraba totalmente ida cuando sentí que alguien me sujetaba del brazo al voltear me di cuenta que era Peeta, sus hermosos ojos azules me observaban con preocupación, sentí sus suave mano recorrer mis mejillas, sin pensarlo me abrace a él porque se que sentirme entre sus brazos me da fuerza y valor.

- Ven entremos- dice.

Es cuando me lleva adentro de su casa que me doy cuenta de que esta lloviendo y de lo fría que esta el agua. Adentro sigo llorando aforrándome a su calido cuerpo, siento que él también llora conmigo seguramente por mi hermana, le agradezco el cariño que le ha tomado.

Después de bañarme y mandar a Peeta a bañar, me siento mas tranquila no menos triste pero gracias a Peeta siento que no voy a caer en ningún agujero, veo que no deja de llover, eso me gusta porque me da una excusa para quedarme a dormir con Peeta esta noche. Subo a esperarlo en su cuarto llevando el chocolate que él preparo y un pan para que no tenga que bajar.

Me acurruco junto a él, al percatarme que termino de comer su pan, como lo último que quiero es dormir decido que quiero escuchar algún recuerdo bonito de Peeta, sin embargo me revela que sus recuerdos bonitos son conmigo decido preguntarle algo que el señor Mellark me dijo que le pidiera que me contara.

- Entonces cuéntame ¿como te enamoraste de mí?

- ¿En verdad quieres escucharlo?- me pregunta.

- Sí.

El empieza por explicarme que la primera vez que me vio fue un día en el bosque ambos íbamos con nuestros padres, en como me observo con interés mientras yo estaba mas interesada en los dientes de león, me impresiono porque no recordaba nada de eso.

- Tanto tu padre como tu me impresionaron, la risa sincera de él junto a tu adorable sonrisa…nunca había visto a dos personas demostrar sus sentimientos tan sinceramente yo crecí en un mundo de hipocresía, donde todo lo que cuenta es la imagen…inclusive yo la mayor parte del tiempo sonreía por hipocresía.

- No puedo creer eso- le digo porque se que Peeta es la persona mas sincera del mundo.

- Quizás no por hipocresía…pero si por mi Padre quería que el pensara que era feliz, se que se preocupaba porque no lo fuera, muchas veces solo quería llorar y no podía por él-me observa colocando una mano sobre un mechón de mi cabello que traigo suelto- fue sorprendente escuchar tu melodiosa risa tan sincera y alegre, me imagine que tu no tendrías ninguna tristeza y si algo te ponía triste seguro lo demostrabas.

- Solía pedirle a mi Papá que me llevara al bosque tenia la esperanza de volverte a ver, ya que quería ser tu amigo…el día que eso volvió a pasar yo iba en bicicleta a penas mi papá me la había regalado no tenia mucho con ella, usualmente él estaba cercas de mi cuando la usaba para estar al pendiente, pero ese día me había adelantado, me sentía orgulloso por el hecho de que ya pudiera andar solo en bicicleta…sin embargo ese sentimiento no duro mucho cuando me caí, no pude evitar mi llanto…que se acabo cuando me fije que una pequeña niña se había acercado a mi…me sorprendí al ver que esa niña era la cual anhelaba ver desde hace tiempo.

- Ella amablemente intento curar mi herida soplándola, sorpresivamente decidió cantar una dulce canción para mi, aun a veces viene en mi mente. Durante el tiempo que estuviste cantando todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar y al momento en que terminaste lo supe inmediatamente, supe que estaba perdido de amor como tu madre lo estaba de tu padre…al escuchar la voz de tu padre te levantaste dándome un diente de león y aunque quería decirte un montón de cosas lo único que salio de mi boca fue un gracias y te fuiste…

Fue en ese instante que mi recuerdo se completo; al momento en que el niño me dijo gracias lo voltee a ver para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos azules que me impresionaron totalmente…esos mismos ojos azules que no han cambiado aunque su dueño haya dejado de ser un niño.

- Después de eso no volví a verte, aun mas que regresaba al bosque con la intención de buscarte ya nunca te pude encontrar, quizás no era mi destino encontrarte aun- dice con una sonrisa- Durante todo ese tiempo llene mi mente y mi corazón de tus ojos grises, tu hermosa voz, tu sonrisa sincera y por supuesto llene todo de Dientes de león porque sentía que era nuestra única conexión real.

- Todo este tiempo…

- Estuve esperando por ti…fue hasta que te volví a encontrar-me dice

- ¿Con Sae?- le pregunto- ¿como fue que me reconociste?

- No, ahí no te encontré- me contesta.

- Hace como dos años y medio mi padre me había pedido que acompañara a uno de sus empleados a hacer un estudio de mercado visitando varias de las sucursales dentro del Distrito, la verdad es que yo no quería, porque aunque mi madre no le gustara a mi solo me interesaba hacer pan o pasteles, sin embargo mi padre me dijo que yo debía ver que era lo que a la gente le gusta para convertirme en un buen panadero…fue así que recorrí las panaderías ese día, jamás me imagine que en una de ellas te encontraría, fue mientras inspeccionaba que el local estuviera limpio y acomodado que te encontré en la parte trasera, estabas acomodando unas cajas mientras cantabas la misma canción que me cantaste a mi en el bosque, igual que aquel entonces lograste callar a los pájaros, mi corazón tuvo la misma reacción al escucharte, quería acercarme hablarte sin embargo el miedo me domino después de todo que te diría, que palabra saldría de mi sin que pareciera un loco, regrese al frente de la tienda donde el empleado de mi padre y la encargada hablaban sobre los panes que mas le gustaba a la gente.

- Disculpe ¿como se llama la chica que esta atrás?- le pregunte a la mujer - No es nada malo es solo curiosidad.

- Katniss Everdeen- me contesto.

- Le pedí que no te comentara nada y que cualquier cosa que te ocurriera o necesitaras me avisara directamente…gracias a ella me entere de la muerte de tu padre y mas cosas como el que hayas entrado a trabajar con Sae…aunque me había enterado que trabajabas en la panadería no me atreví a hablarte, porque no quería que pensaras que era el hijo del dueño tratando de aprovecharse de una empleada por eso lo intente convirtiéndome en cliente de Sae.

Al terminarlo escuchar su relato me sentí incomoda…no, un miedo invadió mi cuerpo y mi corazón, el miedo de que Peeta me amara mas de lo que yo misma creía, no pude evitar alejarme de él porque sabia que no era digna de ese amor. Fue mi acción o mi expresión lo que provoco una gran tristeza en el rostro de él, tristeza que hizo sonar en su voz cuando hablo.

- Por lo menos di algo.

¿Que decir? ¿Que le puedo decir? lo único que se es que me quiero apartar de él porque no lo merezco no merezco ese amor tan devoto que me ha profesado, necesito huir de Peeta antes de seguir lastimándolo decido que lo mejor es dormir en el sofá. Al final como siempre es él quien se sacrifica yendo a dormir a la sala.

Lloro, no dejo de llorar, todo el año he llorado por Prim y por mi padre, sin embargo en esta ocasión mis lagrimas solo caen por Peeta y por mi, quiero poder ser merecedora de ese amor y se que no lo soy porque todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es engañarlo, estoy con él por la razón equivocada, el chico del pan merece una chica que lo quiera y que este con el por amor no como yo…

En ese momento es cuando recuerdo las palabras de Hazell- se te ve muy enamorada- Será verdad que lo este que en realidad ame a Peeta. A mi mente viene esos recuerdos que he hecho con él su sonrisa, su voz, sus rizos cayendo por su frente, su expresiones, su delicioso aroma, sus fuertes manos, su calido cuerpo y esos hermoso ojos azules que me ven con tanto amor…me sorprendo al escuchar mi corazón latir con rapidez con nerviosismo porque mi mente me pide es que vaya con él, al cuestionarme la razón, cual palabra aparece como respuesta…Amor, amo a Peeta de verdad lo amo.

Sin embargo tengo miedo de mis sentimientos que tal si solo me estoy diciendo esto por culpa, se que me gusta Peeta pero amor en que momento me enamore, estoy segura que no fue un absurdo amor a primera vista, en ese momento recuerdo las palabras de Finnick- A veces entra sutilmente en nuestros corazones y se instala sin que nos demos cuenta- Sí- me digo a mi misma eso paso con los detalles, las palabras todo lo que he estado viviendo con Peeta me enamore sin proponérmelo y fue de esta manera que el amor llego a mi.

Bajo las escalera para buscarlo, aun no sé que le voy a decir, seré capaz de abrirme si ni siquiera he podido decirle la razón de mi tristeza de esta tarde. Bajo y lo veo ahí acostado en el sofá, tomo mi tiempo para acercarme hasta que lo hago me agacho para encontrarme con sus tristes ojos azules y le digo.

- Peeta tengo miedo…

- Sé que parezco un acosador es solo…

- No, no es eso- digo queriendo reír pero no puedo-tengo miedo de que me ames tanto, tengo miedo de que te des cuenta que no me merezco tu amor.

- Nunca pensaría eso Katniss- me dice acariciando mi mejilla-jamás me arrepentiré de amarte.

No pude evitarlo en lugar de expresarle mis sentimientos termino por darle un beso, aunque era fácil de suponer Peeta es el de las palabras yo soy la de las acciones, tal vez seamos raros pero siento que nos complementamos. Decido que en ese beso le demostraría todos los sentimientos que acabo de descubrir que siento por él.

Jamás pensé que el sillón de Peeta fuera tan cómodo, aunque lo mas seguro es porque Peeta esta a mi lado acostado y él es capaz de que cualquier lugar aun el mas incomodo me resulte agradable mientras este a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos. No existe ningún espacio entre nosotros ya que el sofá no es muy grande, nos observamos sin decir nada hasta que aparto los rizos que le tapan su rostro quiero verlo bien sobre todo porque hoy se ve muy guapo, aun siento húmedo su cabello.

- Tu cabello esta muy largo- le digo.

- Lo cortare.

- No, me gusta largo.

- Entonces lo dejare.

- Mmm, aunque no me gusta que te tape tu rostro.

El sonríe besando mi mano que acaba de dejar su cabello para pasar a acariciar sus labios.

- Hoy tuve un día de muchas emociones- le digo- No te lo había dicho…mañana se cumple un año de que mi Papa murió.

- Oh Katniss-dice con tono triste.

- Mamá y Prim tenían intención de venir, al final el doctor no les permitió viajar… ¿me quieres acompañar mañana?

- Sí- dice con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos acomodamos para lograr dormir, esa noche el ruido que provoca la lluvia logro arrullarme juntos con la suave respiración de Peeta y sus armónicos latidos de su corazón apartan la tristeza de mi alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola feliz año nuevo a todos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Como han leído docenas de veces cuando se me vino a la mente a la historia pensé que ocurrirían ciertas cosas que se iban ir acomodando una de estas era algo que iba a suceder al final de este capitulo que al final me dije a mi misma que no aun no. Igual espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porque me di cuenta que el anterior les gusto mucho.

Wow casi los 200 reviews talvez con este capitulo los tenga al fin, gracias por eso por los follows y favoritos, gracias a los que leen en año nuevo. **Anairamellark18 **feliz navidad a ti y año nuevo también que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y aquí tienes la respuesta de porque Katniss fue a buscarlo. **Katniss luz **que bueno que te gusto la historia de Haymitch dudaba respecto a ella y si las cosas van mejorando para ellos. **MarEverdeen **Espero que entiendas la razón del porque quería alejarse de Peeta en ese instante y Katniss ya es un poco mas sincera con ella misma. **EllaCampbell** que bueno que te gusto que hablara de Johanna y que también te haya gustado la historia de Haymitch, ahora a ver que te parece estos momentos entre Peeta y Katniss. **PazCollen **gracias por tu comentario me sentí halagada que te guste tanto la historia aunque no este terminada, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. **Oursillysong** a veces me cuesta narrar con Peeta porque quiero que se diferencie de la manera en que lo haría Katniss, gracias por tu comentario. **Vane-.-16** espero que la confesión de Peeta no te haya defraudado y que te haya gustado este capitulo. **Bella Luna Lawliet** Bueno todo se ira contestando con el avance de la historia así que no desesperes, gracias por tu comentario. **ConyFarias **aquí esta el que sigue espero que te guste y gracias por el review. **Marydc26** yo también estoy súper enamorada de el y creo que somos muchas, espero que la historia no te haya decepcionado no es algo complicada y tiene algo que ver con la original. **Alejandra** gracias por el comentario y aquí esta la historia espero que no te decepcione mucho. **Bess20** donde se piden Peetas Mellark yo tambien quiero encargar uno gracias por dejar comentario.


	24. Chapter 24

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 24

En cuanto escucho a los pájaros cantar me levanto Peeta aun esta dormido a mi lado, lo observo durante un momento pensando que él era el chico del que siempre estaría enamorada, ya que me había costado tanto hacerlo no soltaría a alguien tan maravilloso como él. Me levanto con cuidado para ir a la cocina y sorprenderlo usualmente él siempre me hace de comer y me conciente en esta ocasión quiero ser yo la que lo haga.

Aunque no tengo el gran talento que tiene Peeta para cocinar decido hacer unos hot cakes con un delicioso licuado de plátano. Estoy tan concentrada para que todo salga bien que me sorprendo cuando siento a alguien abrasarme por la cintura, se que es Peeta. Planta un beso en mi cuello y muy cercas de mi oído me pregunta.

- ¿Que estas haciendo para desayunar?

- Hot Cakes- le respondo.

- Que rico- me dice depositando otro beso en mi cuello.

- Mi Papá solía hacernos los domingos… nunca he vuelto a probar unos tan deliciosos.

Me vuelve a dar un suave beso solo que esta vez es en mi cabeza, me suelta para ayudarme a preparar el desayuno y aun mas que le digo que se vaya a sentar la verdad es divertido hacerlo juntos.

Al terminar de desayunar me dirijo a mi casa para cambiarme y poder ir al cementerio a visitar a mi Papá, estoy terminando de hacer mi trenza cuando suena el teléfono, me sorprendo y me ilusiono pensando que puede ser mi Mamá para decirme que si pudieron venir.

- Bueno.

- Katniss, que bueno escucharte- dice Snow del otro lado del teléfono.

Como no puedo decir lo mismo le pregunto- ¿Que quiere?

- Saludarte sobrina y felicitarte me han dicho que vas muy bien con el chico Mellark.

No tengo ánimos de contestarle nada lo mejor que hago es quedarme callada, hasta que él dice.

- También te hablaba para informarte que el día de hoy quiero que vengas a comer a mi casa.

- ¿Qué?…No- le grito sorprendida en realidad no tengo ganas de ir a comer con el viejo y menos este día.

- Y quiero que traigas al joven Mellark- me dice ignorando lo que acabo de decirle

- Ya le dije que no quiero ir- decido ser mas directa.

- No me importa lo que quieras, me importa lo que quiera yo…los espero a las 2:30 y no pueden faltar.

Me cuelga el teléfono. Salgo de la casa desanimada para encontrarme con Peeta, sujeto su mano y le digo.

- Mi tío quiere que vayamos a comer hoy con él.

- Esta bien vamos- me dice simplemente como si no hubiera un gran problema.

- No te molesta.

- Este día lo quiero pasar completamente contigo, iré a donde tú quieras ir.

Le sonrió y agarrados de la mano nos dirigimos al cementerio, veo que él trae dos bolsas de cartón, le pregunto que traen, a lo que el contesta que algo para mi Padre. Al entrar al cementerio empiezo a caminar mas lento no quiero llegar, no quiero pensar que la persona mas importante de mi vida se encuentra ahí, Peeta en cambio se apresura hasta llegar a la tumba de una de las bolsas que trae saca una pequeña escoba con ella comienza a barrer la tumba de mi Padre, corta las hiervas que han crecido a su alrededor, tira las flores secas que habían dejado seguro Prim y mi Mamá antes de irse al Capitolio, saca una botella de agua vertiendo en donde estaban las anteriores flores, se acerca a mi para tomar las flores que acabamos de comprar y las coloca.

El voltea a verme, me percato que estoy llorando al sentir las lagrimas caer, Peeta se acerca a mi con su usual dulzura para tomarme entre sus brazos. Había evitado venir aquí, sabia que Prim solía venir sola de vez en cuando, ¿como una niña pequeña es tan fuerte? no lo sé, yo solo pude venir cuando recién lo enterramos. Esa mañana me había levantado desesperada no podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía creer que se hubiera ido, me encontraba asustada porque él era nuestra fortaleza, la felicidad en nuestras vidas, era de donde las tres nos sosteníamos para seguir vivas y sin él ¿que haríamos? ¿Que éramos? ya que el era nuestro todo. Corrí hasta llegar a este mismo lugar donde ahora me encontraba parada, quería exigirle las respuestas, quería reclamarle que nos hubiera dejado de esa manera, allí con mis respuestas encontré algo de esperanza en un pequeño ramo de dientes de león, tal vez no encontré las respuestas que quería, pero supe que mi Papá esperaba que sacara a Prim y a mi Madre adelante que esperaba que fuera fuerte y me convirtiera en su nuevo soporte.

Peeta se separa de mí y me dice- Le traje un pequeño regalo a tu Papa.

Lo mire durante un momento sin decir nada hasta que saca de la otra bolsa un pequeño ramos de dientes de león, antes de que pudiera preguntar me dice.

- Quería que tu Papá recordara a su niña cubierta de dientes de león…a su niña sonriente, la misma niña que yo siempre tengo en mis pensamientos.

Agarra mi mano para acercarnos a dejar los dientes de león con el resto de las flores, lo tomo del rostro y le digo.

- Tu fuiste él que coloco esos dientes de león cuando…

- En el momento en que me entere de su muerte quería estar presente en su entierro pero no me atreví…solo pude observar todo de lejos, fue cuando se fueron todos que me acerque para dejarle un ramo de dientes de león.

Es Peeta, la persona que dejo esos dientes de león sin saber que ese simple gesto me daría fuerza y esperanza para seguir, ni siquiera se porque me sorprendo si ha sido así desde que pude tenerlo mas cercas de mi, con sus ojos, su sonrisa, su agarre firme y sus palabras…todo Peeta es mi salvación y mi motivo para ser fuerte. Al dirigirnos a la casa de Snow me motiva un pensamiento para ir, hablare con viejo de ese estúpido contrato.

Snow nos recibe con total hipocresía, dándome un beso en la mejilla que me provoca ganas de vomitar ya que pude sentir su aliento.

- Peeta que gusto me da verte- le dice.

- Igualmente señor- responde Peeta.

- Pero por favor pasen, para hablar un rato antes de comer- nos invita- de verdad me encanta verlos juntos.

- Gracias- dice Peeta con un brillo en su rostro. El es tan bueno que no sabe hasta que punto las personas pueden ser tan falsas.

Comemos una deliciosa comida, debo admitir que el hombre se esmero y todo esto para impresionar a Peeta, con él cual no deja de hablar sobre todo lo que puede, lo bueno es que Peeta es un buen conversador y no se inmuta ante la platica, el definitivamente no es como yo.

- Tío- le digo al terminar de comer- Podríamos hablar un momento.

- Claro- dice con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- Peeta, no te importaría dejarnos solos un momento.

- No- dice- Disculpe cree que podría ir a ver el balcón que tiene arriba.

- Ah seguro…acompaña al Joven Mellark al balcón- le pide a uno de sus sirvientes.

- Sígueme- me dice para entrar a su estudio.

Adentro se sirve una copa de vino para acomodarse en uno de sus sillones, con un dedo me invita a sentarme pero no lo hago lo que quiero decirle necesito hacerlo de pie.

- Quiero informarle algo- le digo pensaba decirle que quería pedirle algo pero era como pedirle permiso y no quería eso.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta sin interés.

- Le voy a decir a Peeta todo sobre nuestro contrato.

- ¿Cómo?- dice y ahora si voltea a verme.

- No es que vaya a romper con él…de hecho me- cuesta trabajo decírselo al viejo- me gusta y quiero que todo entre nosotros sea claro y honesto.

- Y tu gran idea es decirle todo sobre nuestro acuerdo- me dice con sarcasmo.

- Sí.

- Querida sobrina de verdad tienes que darte tiempo de leer nuestro contrato, ya que en el aclara que si el muchacho se entera de la situación de nuestro acuerdo tu estas violando el contrato y bueno ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias.

El me miro nuevamente con su rostro de superioridad, me sentí tan estúpida por haber caído en su trampa nuevamente y ahora ¿qué haría? sentía la necesidad de ser honesta con mi chico del pan, sin embargo también era importante que Prim estuviera bien y como ayer escuche su voz sentía que era necesario que siguiera con su tratamiento.

- Escucha querida creo que lo mejor es que no le digas nada…aunque no estuviera esa clausula, ¿De verdad piensas que él se lo va a tomar a bien?, que te dirá no te preocupes Katniss entiendo…por supuesto que no él vera este asunto como una herida a su orgullo, lo que provocara que se enoje contigo y termine esta relación.

No puedo negar que he pensado en eso, en la reacción de Peeta y aunque me da mucho miedo que se lo tomo a mal decido que lo único que quiero es ser honesta con él para poder empezar un noviazgo de verdad, sin embargo ahora definitivamente esto no se va a poder dar con el contrato en medio. Frustrada decido irme, al momento de abrir la puerta escucho como Snow me llama.

- Ven- me pide acercarme ya que esta en su escritorio anotando algo.

Tontamente me acerco al hombre en lugar de salir de ese lugar, en cuanto estoy cercas estira su mano para darme un papel que tomo. Me doy cuenta que lo que me dio es un cheque con la cantidad de cinco mil dólares, aparto mi mirada del cheque para lanzarle una a él.

- Me pareció tierno que te enamoraras del Joven Mellark.

- Y esto es por…

- Tómalo como una compensación por las molestias que te pueda dar el contrato.

Estoy por aventarle su cheque cuando escucho unos ligeros golpes en la puerta que había dejado abierta.

- Disculpen aun están ocupados-dice Peeta.

El verlo ahí parado me sorprende tanto que la única reacción que hago es guardar el cheque dentro de mis pantalones para que no lo vea.

- No en lo absoluto, de hecho ya habíamos terminado- dice Snow con una sonrisa mas grande- Tranquila Katniss te aseguro que tu madre y Prim están muy bien, les mande un ayudante para que las cuidara y viera por ellas.

Me quedo parada sin decir nada, el viejo se acerca a mí para darme otro beso, eso me permite oler nuevamente su asqueroso aroma de sangre y rosas, vienen a mí nuevamente las ganas de vomitar. En el auto que nos presto Snow no dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió, el silencio sigue hasta que Peeta me pregunta.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Solo estaba pensando en mi Papá-decido mentirle- y en Prim.

Me rodea con su brazo besando mi frente dice- Sabes tu Tío parece muy interesado en el dinero y en las apariencias, sin embargo de verdad es una persona noble porque se preocupa por tu familia y por ti.

Decido no contestar nada a lo que dijo ya que no estoy segura que me salgan palabras amables sin sonar a sarcasmo. Es justo cuando estamos por llegar a casa que comienza a llover, ambos nos bajamos del auto corriendo y antes de que Peeta me pueda dirigir a mi casa lo tomo de la mano para ir directo a la suya.

Adentro Peeta corre para buscar una toalla con la que empieza a secarme- Otra vez te mojaste- dice preocupado.

- Tu también estas mojado- le digo frotando sus brazos con mis manos.

- Ve a bañarte- me pide.

- Préstame la misma ropa de ayer- le pido.

- Ve- me dice.

Medito sobre todo lo que me dijo Snow, sobre que no puedo ser honesta con Peeta sobre lo del contrato, sobre que nuestra relación seguirá bajo la sombra de una mentira. En el instante en que me entere que él había dejado los dientes de león supe que quería tener un inicio con Peeta porque estaba totalmente conciente de que lo que sentía era amor, un amor totalmente sincero.

Es en ese momento mientras me coloco la ropa de la noche anterior que me digo y que mas da que exista el contrato él no tiene porque enterarse como dice Snow. Lo que realmente importa es que estoy enamorada de él y él de mí. Desde este momento para mi es como empezar con Peeta.

Salgo del cuarto para encontrármelo en el pasillo ya no trae su camisa solo la interior, veo que aun sigue algo mojado.

- Nada mas me baño y vemos que…

Lo callo plantándole un beso. El beso definitivamente se vuelve mas apasionado, siento como él me aprieta más y yo hago lo mismo intentando que no haya ni un centímetro de separación entre los dos. En ese momento se que quiero estar totalmente con Peeta y en esta decisión que tome no existe ni un contrato, ni Snow y nadie mas que influya en mi, solo soy yo quien lo quiere y espero que Peeta también, así que cuando paso mis manos por debajo de su camiseta interior el se aparta un poco para observarme, quizás no es un te amo o algo parecido pero es lo mas sincero que le puedo decir en este momento.

- Te necesito.

El me observa durante un instante para decirme- También te necesito.

Son sus labios los que ahora buscan los míos en un beso deseoso para demostrarnos lo que ambos necesitamos uno del otro. Dejo de sentir el suelo al sentir como es que me levanta para llevarme a su cuarto.

Dentro del cuarto las caricias se hacen presentes y la ropa comienza a estorbar, siento que me cuesta trabajo respirar pero no le doy importancia porque puedo sobrevivir por medio del aliento de Peeta, me gusta la manera en que nuestras manos se entrelazan pero me gusta mas cuando el cuerpo de Peeta se entrelaza con el mío y aunque al principio fue doloroso, la ternura de Peeta y su pasión hacen que eso se convierta en lo de menos, es cuando me mira tan intensamente que se que en ese instante él y yo nos convertimos en un solo ser, por amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo la verdad soy pésima para escribir las escenas de amor y no se como quedo esta. El siguiente capitulo va a ser algo corto por eso espero tenerlo antes de tiempo.

Al fin llegue a los 200 comentarios muchas gracias a todos los que siempre me dejan por cada capitulo y a los que me dejan de vez en cuando y a los que dejan solo uno también me animan. **Bella Luna Lawliet** gracias por el comentario. **Marydc26** si verdad que quedo algo tierno y este que te parece que quedo gracias por los comentarios. **ConyFarias** si cada vez falta menos para que las cosas se pongan un poco dramáticas, con tu pregunta de cuantos capítulos faltan la verdad no se porque según yo iba a ser una historia de solo 10 capítulos y bueno ya vamos en el 24 así que no te puedo decir cuanto falta. **Ella Campbell** yo también creo que se complementan perfectamente por eso hice que Katniss lo dijera aquí esta el siguiente capitulo que seguro te va a gustar**. K. ** gracias por dejar comentario y ojala que este también te encante. **MarEverdeen** si son algo parecida mi Katniss y la original pero era necesario que esta Katniss se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por el chico del Pan. **Anairamellark18** aquí esta el siguiente capitulo gracias por el comentario y espero que tú también te la hayas pasado bien. **Katniss22** no te puedo asegurar que todo va a ser feliz porque habrá algo de drama en próximos capítulos igual espero que sigas leyendo prometo que intentare que haya momentos bonitos en el transcurso de la historia. **Kethia Freire** gracias por el comentario y si a mi también me gustan mucho los detalles por eso intento incluirlos. **Massy13** aquí esta el siguiente capitulo para que sigas leyendo y si Peeta es tierno totalmente una adoración. **Daniela **gracias por el comentario. **Alejandra** aquí esta la actualización, gracias por leer la historia y por gustarte tanto y si debo admitir que a mi también me gusto escribir esa parte.


	25. Chapter 25

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 25

No me había percatado el momento en que había dejado de llover, estaba tan absorta en los besos que Peeta repartía por cada parte de mi cuerpo que al sentirlos agradezco que no se haya cortado el cabello porque sus rizos largos que a veces caen por su rostro hacen a mi cuerpo vibrar cuando los siento recorrer mi cuerpo. Como poner atención a la lluvia cuando mis manos recorren el fuerte y calido cuerpo de Peeta, mis manos que quieren descubrir cada músculo o lograr arrebatar algún suspiro de sus suaves labios. Como escuchar el ruido que seguro provocaba la lluvia cuando en mis oídos solo pueden escuchar las palabras de amor de Peeta acompañadas por nuestros gemidos de placer, ese placer que provocaba el hecho de que el estuviera dentro de mi, es placer que solo Peeta puede provocar en mi, porque me imagino que esto solo se siente cuando estas haciendo el amor con el hombre que amas.

Ninguno de los dos siente sueño, solo nos observamos, de vez en cuando le doy un suave beso, a veces él aparta algún cabello que caiga sobre mi rostro, es hasta que dice Peeta- Te amo- esa sola palabra hace que mi corazón y mi cuerpo vibren mas que hace unos momentos.

Quiero decirle que yo también lo amo, sin embargo se me queda atorado en la garganta, siento mi cuerpo temblar de frustración por el hecho de no tener el coraje de decir mis sentimientos. El comienza a acariciar mi brazo en su expresión no hay enfado, solo una mirada dulce.

- Tranquila, no tienes que decirlo.

- Pero…

Su mano deja de acariciarme mi brazo y pasar a mi espalda que esta descubierta- Lo dirás en el instante en que te sientas preparada.

- Gracias.

Con la misma mano con la que me estaba acariciando me atrae a él, yo paso mi mano por su espalda para acomodarme mas cercas. Escucho que lanza un suspiro de resignación, levanto mi cabeza para verlo, él lo nota y sonríe.

- Pensaba en lo parecida que eres a Haymitch.

- ¿Yo?…

- Sí, tu- me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Por que dices eso? ¿En que nos parecemos?

- En muchas cosas, hasta en la más importante no saben decir lo que sienten.

Me callo recordando la historia de amor de Haymitch y el hecho de que nunca pudo decirle a la mujer de su vida cuanto la amaba, observo a Peeta y me pregunto si yo si seré capaz de hacerlo, de decirle cuanto lo quiero.

- Katniss, de verdad no te presiones- vuelve a suspirar- no es necesario que lo digas, ya que te aseguro que se cuales son tus sentimientos por mi.

- Peeta…

- Se que algún día podrás expresarte y yo estaré feliz de escucharte.

- Peeta- le llamo. Me gusta pronunciar su nombre.

- Dime- me gusta escuchar su voz.

- Dices que lo primero que te llamo la atención de mi era mi sonrisa.

- Sí y tu voz al cantar

- Peeta…ya no soy esa niña, deje de serla cuando mi Papa murió…deje de sonreír y de cantar, es como si esa niña hubiera muerto.

- Estoy seguro que esa niña esta aun dentro de ti…viva, solo que esta triste.

- Y si no, tú aun estarías enamorado de mí.

- Sí, porque esa niña se convirtió en una increíble mujer, la cual nunca deja de sorprenderme y me fascina seria un tonto si no me estuviera enamorando más de ella.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi cara y estoy segura que es totalmente boba- Cursi- le digo con un bostezo siento el sueño apoderarse de mi.

- Katniss- me gusta como dice mi nombre- mañana podríamos ir al bosque.

Me levanto para verlo esa propuesta logro despertarme un poco- ¿Por que quieres ir al bosque?- le pregunto.

- Porque ahí te vi por primera vez y ahí te hiciste imborrable…quiero ir otra vez ahí contigo.

- Me gusta la idea- le digo volviéndome a acostar a su lado.

- Además mañana te tengo una sorpresa.

Escucho lo último que dijo pero no le presto atención ya que el sueño me va ganando, nunca he sido de las que duermen desnuda, me gusta la sensación cómoda de una pijama, sin embargo esta noche me gusta que mi cuerpo desnudo se encuentre arropado por el cuerpo desnudo de Peeta.

Siento como Peeta lentamente me aparta seguramente se quiere levantar para ir a hacer el desayuno. El hecho que se separe de mi no me gusta por eso hago un ruido de molestia y le digo- Quédate aquí conmigo.

- Quiero ir a preparar el desayuno y la comida para ir al bosque- dice su voz suena divertida.

- Yo te ayudo a preparar todo luego- le digo-ahora solo quiero que te acuestes conmigo.

- Acostarme…mas bien ya es hora de levantarse floja- me dice, se le escucha feliz.

- No, acostémonos.

- Si no te despiertas tendré que utilizar ciertos métodos para que lo hagas.

- No quiero levantarme aun- le digo.

Sigo sin abrir los ojos cuando siento como me empieza a dar besos por toda mi cara, ese acto me hace reír como creo que hace mucho que no lo hacia. Sigo sin abrir los ojos, cuando siento que acaricia lentamente mi pierna, hasta llegar a mi cadera la cual siento que aprieta suavemente, eso logra que abra los ojos para encontrarme con esa mirada intensa que logra robar mi aliento, deja mis caderas hasta recorrer mi espalda en otra caricia y pasarse a mis pechos los cuales comienza a apretar, ese acto provoca que un gemido salga de mi boca, sin mas lo tomo del rostro para besarlo y volver a unirnos como lo hicimos en la noche.

Bajamos la escalera yo llevo puesto la ropa que Peeta me presto antier, veo en el rostro de Peeta una gran sonrisa, que creo yo misma tener en mi rostro, simplemente han sido de los mejores días en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Que te gustaría de desayunar?, ¿te gustaría un vaso de leche?- me pregunta.

En eso viene a mi mente algo que había olvidado- Buttercup…no le he dado de comer todo este tiempo- le digo a Peeta.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a dejarle de comer?- se ofrece.

- No mejor voy yo…así busco ropa para cambiarme- le doy un beso en la mejilla- ahorita regreso.

- Sí, aquí te espero.

Salgo de la casa de Peeta para dirigirme a la mía, me detengo en seco al ver quien esta parado frente a la puerta tocando. Acaso estoy alucinando no puede ser que él este aquí, camino despacio hasta estar cercas de él y sin pensarlo mucho digo su nombre- Gale.

El voltea a verme me mira de arriba para abajo seguro nota que la ropa que traigo puesta no es mía, noto el enojo aparecer en su rostro, lo conozco bien, aunque no había notado sus sentimientos por mi, si se cuando esta por explotar.

- ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?- me pregunta intentando sonar tranquilo.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto.

El suspira se esta conteniendo- Pedí permiso para venir al cumpleaños de Possy…y porque quería acompañarte al cementerio a ver a tu Padre.

- ¿Fuiste a la fiesta de Possy?- le pregunto.

- Llegue en la noche de ese día…vi el pastel que hizo tu novio

… Katniss te he estado buscando como loco, ACASO HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO CON EL- al fin explota.

Con miedo de que Peeta pueda oírlo abro con velocidad la puerta, lo agarro del brazo para que entre, él se suelta de mi mano y entra.

- Has estado con él todo este tiempo-ya no es pregunta es afirmación.

No puedo mentirle es momento de aclarar las cosas- Sí- le digo.

- Acaso él y tu…

- Gale- lo paro en seco eso es algo que a él no le deba importar.

- Dime- me empieza a zarandear- Te humillaste de esa manera.

- Me estas lastimando- le digo pero no parece importarle.

- Suéltala- me sorprendo de ver a Peeta apartando las manos de Gale de mi.

No entendía que hacia aquí, lo unico que sabia es que no quería que estuviera aquí- Peeta por favor vete.

- Katniss no me puedo ir- me dice Peeta con cara de preocupación.

- Estaré bien, solo déjame hablar con él.

- Nunca pensé que fueras de esa manera Katniss, que de verdad pudieras venderte.

- Escucha, se que esto debe ser duro para ti-dice Peeta- Se que la quieres y esto no debe ser agradable- lo tomo del brazo para que pare, sin embargo él parece no notarlo ya que sigue- Yo la amo… y ella también me ama, no podrías intentar…

Escucho la risa de Gale, esa risa maliciosa provoca que toda la sangre se me ponga fría, ya se que las siguientes palabras que dirán no son lo que quiero que Peeta escuche.

- Peeta, por favor márchate- le pido.

- ¿Crees que ella esta contigo porque te ama?-le pregunta Gale.

- Ss…sí- le dice Peeta confiado.

- Peeta, por favor- comienzo a empujarlo con desesperación.

- Pobre ingenuo, ella esta contigo por obligación, porque su Tío la obligo.

Al fin lo dice. Pierdo las fuerzas que tengo, siento que estoy por caer sin embargo me recargo en Peeta noto como su cuerpo esta todo tenso.

- Obligarla, no entiendo.

- A poco crees que su Tío le dio esta casa o le esta pagando los estudios por amabilidad.

- Gale- suplique para que se callara.

- Todo esto se lo dio para que ella aceptara ser tu novia, para que él pudiera hacer negocios con tu Padre- dice finalmente y yo siento morir cuando siento a Peeta apartarse de mi- Ella de quien esta enamorada es de mi.

- Eso no es cierto-volteo molesta a ver a Gale.

- Ah, no lo estas entonces porque cuando hemos tenido la oportunidad me has besado.

- Tú lo has hecho, tú me has besado.

- Y ahora resulta que no querías que lo hiciera.

Estoy por responderle hasta que siento que Peeta me toma de los brazos para míralo frente a frente, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo me había visto de esa manera ni siquiera cuando se enojo conmigo en el Distrito 4.

- Por favor dime que lo que esta diciendo no es cierto…si tu me dices que nada de eso es cierto te creeré, solo necesito que me digas que es una mentira todo lo que dice- me suplica, veo que esta apunto de llorar, eso me parte el corazón.

- Peeta…

- Katniss, dime que es una mentira.

Bajo la cabeza por vergüenza y respondo- Lo que dice es verdad…excepto…- quiero aclarar lo de Gale, sin embargo Peeta no me da oportunidad, me suelta para marcharse.

- Peeta, espera- le pido.

El voltea a verme con sus ojos dolidos y me dice-Lo de anoche paso porque tu Tío te pago para que lo hicieras.

- No, Peeta lo de anoche fue diferente.

- Vi el cheque Katniss, él te dio cinco mil dólares- me reclama-Una noche conmigo vale cinco mil dólares- dice con dolor.

- Peeta, no metas lo de anoche en esto- quiero llorar- Lo de anoche fue sincero.

- Pensaba que todo lo nuestro había sido sincero- me dice.

Lo veo dirigirse a su casa mientras yo me quedo parada sin saber que mas decir, solo se que un gran miedo dentro de mi interior provoca que me mueva, hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Peeta la cual golpeo con desesperación, pidiéndole a su dueño que me permita entrar ya que lo necesito y no quiero perderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se primero todo muy bonito y romántico espero que les haya gustado el principio y después todo dramático, si ya se que era demasiado predecible pero así quise hacerlo en realidad, espero que aun con todo el capitulo les haya gustado, fue emocionante llegar aquí porque siempre lo tuve en mi cabeza.

Ahora a responder y agradecer los reviews del capitulo anterior muchas gracias por dejarlos vieran que es lo que mas me gusta hacer leerlos**. johana** gracias por el elogio y gracias por el review. **Katniss bella luz** sorry porque no fue tan larga aunque le añadí un poco en este capitulo aunque creo que no fue tanto. **EllaCampbell **si lo se Katniss es así lamentablemente muchas gracias por los comentarios y que piense que fue perfecto. **ConyFarias** me quede con la duda de la ¿planificación? Jajajaja gracias por el comentario. **Vane-.-16** si seria bueno que Katniss queme ese tonto contrato y si fíjate que todo este fanfic tiene muchos dientes de león. **Yue Amarr77** gracias por el comentario aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo. **MarEverdeen** bueno espero aclarar tu duda del contrato en próximos capítulos y gracias por tu comentario lamentablemente Katniss no le pudo decir nada a Peeta fue otra persona quien soltó la sopa. **Lauz9 **que sorpresa me gusto ver tu comentario por aquí me alegra que aun sigas leyendo mi historia. **Adrix Mellark** gracias por los comentarios. **Marydc26** No, no quiero que te de ningún paro cardiaco este capitulo al principio tuvo algunas escenitas de amor espero que te hayan gustado. **Bess20** solo la tonta de Katniss no notaria que Peeta es un sol pero ya lo noto al fin. **Oursillysong** gracias por amar tanto esta historia. **Massy13** si ya se complico la historia lamentablemente. **Kristen Rock** gracias por regresar a leer mi historia espero que la sigas leyendo hasta el final. **Alejandra **Peeta Mellark siempre será un amor.


	26. Chapter 26

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 26

_**PoV Peeta**_

La escucho suplicarme que le habrá, escucho su hermosa voz pronunciar mi nombre con desesperación, la escucho llorar y golpear mi puerta. Simplemente no puedo soportarlo abro la puerta para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos grises llenos de lagrimas, la jalo para atraerla a mis brazos e intentar consolarla, sin importarme todo el dolor que hace unos momento yo sentía. Ella levanta su cabeza para volver a encontrarme con su mirada dulcemente aparte las lagrimas que no me había percatado caían de mis ojos, sin pensarlo busco sus labios para besarnos tiernamente.

Siento como el tren se mueve bruscamente haciendo resbalar mi cabeza de la ventana donde me había apoyado, no me sorprende el hecho de encontrar residuos de lagrimas, últimamente solo lloro cuando duermo ya que no me permito hacerlo despierto, me siento traicionado por mi subconsciente que me hace soñar mil veces con ella.

Desde ese día no dejaba de soñar con abrirle la puerta, el ser capaz de olvidarme del hecho de que todo este tiempo solo estaba conmigo por obligación, de que en realidad nunca hubo amor de parte de ella…y el hecho de que mientras fingía ser mi novia se besaba con otro hombre.

- Ya- me dije a mi mismo. Para terminar con todos estos malos pensamientos.

Para mi suerte el vagón de tren donde viajaba casi estaba solo, los únicos que se encontraban ahí era una pareja bastante extravagante que me miraban como si estuviera loco y un hombre de mediana edad el cual ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Sí, eso debía hacer tratar de volver a dormir, saco una almohada y una cobija para acomodarme en el asiento ya que aun faltaba unas horas mas para llegar a mí destino.

La última vez que me encontré con Katniss cuando éramos niños, no me había vuelto a encontrar ni con su padre ni con ella. Fue ese día a mi edad de 12 años que lo vi pasar frente a mi, no podía creerlo dude un momento en que fuera él, pero estaba seguro que si lo era, por eso comencé a seguirlo para comprobarlo, él caminaba rápido con eso y la gente que se cruzaba en mi camino pensé que no iba a ser capaz de alcanzarlo, cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina al llegar ya lo había perdido, triste voltee sin percatarme de que había alguien detrás de mi, mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que esa persona era el Padre de Katniss.

- Ten cuidado niño-me dijo, apartándose.

- Disculpe- le dije antes de que se marchara- ¿Usted es el Señor Damián Everdeen?

El hombre me volteo a ver extrañado y contesto- Sí.

- Soy Peeta Mellark Señor hijo de…

- Adolf- dice el antes de que le dijera.

- Sí- le digo alegre.

- Viéndote bien te pareces mucho a tu padre-sonríe y dice- Le mandas saludos de mi parte.

- Señor Everdeen-titubeo- no le gustaría entrar a comer algo a esa cafetería…yo invito.

Ríe sonoramente, es esa misma risa sincera que recordaba de él- Me parece bien niño.

Adentro de la pequeña cafetería, el hombre me observo un momento hasta que al fin dijo- ¿hay algo que me quieras decir Peeta?

- Sí- le dije con timidez.

- Dime entonces…

- No…sé por donde empezar.

- Solo di lo que quieres decir.

La mesera se acerco dejando al Señor Everdeen un café y a mi un pedazo de pastel, era algo que siempre pedia ya que me gustaba adivinar si era un pastel hecho por nosotros o por otro lugar.

- Desde que yo era un niño siempre lo he admirado- dije sin rodeos, siento mi rostro enrojecer sin embargo sigo- Después de mi padre usted es el hombre que mas admiro y al que quiero imitar.

Vuelvo a escuchar su risa- ¿Yo?... ¿por que yo?

-Vera mi Papá es un gran hombre, amable, honesto, siempre esta al pendiente de sus empleados y…es capaz de sacrificarse por sus hijos…por su hijo- digo con tristeza- La única vez que lo vi note que es sincero, su agarre es firme y pudo conseguir a su amor…eso me gustaría a mi, obtener el amor de la mujer a la que elija.

- Sabes tu Padre amo intensamente, para mi eso vale mucho mas que una persona que haya conseguido el amor de la mujer de su vida ya que muchos a veces tienen miedo a amar.

- Lo se señor- le digo- Es por eso que yo quiero ser una mezcla entre ustedes dos, ser un hombre amable, sincero, honesto, con una mano firme y caritativa para dar a los demás y amar intensamente para lograr al final quedarme con el amor de la mujer de mi vida.

El me mira fijamente para darme una sonrisa- Tu Padre debe de estar orgulloso de tener un hijo como tu, algo me dice que te convertirás en un hombre mucho mejor que nosotros.

Me la pienso dos veces si debo decir lo otro, le doy una probada al pastel y compruebo que es de nuestra pastelería.

- ¿Que más me quieres decir?- me pregunta.

- Señor- suspiro- quiero pedirle permiso para que sea su hija la mujer de mi vida.

Fue buena idea decírselo cuando no estaba tomando su café porque seguro lo hubiera escupido, en el rato que llevábamos sentados era la primera vez que demostraba sorpresa.

- ¿Con mi hija?

- Sí- conteste sin apartar mi mirada de la de el.

- ¿Cual de mis dos hijas?

- Con la mayor señor.

- Katniss… ¿quieres que mi Katniss sea la mujer de tu vida?

- Sí.

- No entiendo ¿por que ella?

- ¿Por que no ella?- le respondí.

Nos observamos durante un momento quizás el analizando mis palabras o viendo si soy el indicado para cortejar a su hija, aparta su mirada de mi para darle un sorbo a su café y dice.

- Esta bien, te daré mi permiso…solo que ni creas que yo te voy a ayudar, tu tienes que encontrarte con ella y enamorarla, aunque me caigas bien no pienso ayudarte en nada.

Sonrió- Le aseguro que me encontrare con ella, se que el destino hará que nos encontremos.

- Bien supongo que era todo lo que tenias que decirme verdad.

- Sí señor.

- Ya me tengo que ir…hasta luego Peeta Mellark-dice estirando su mano yo se la estrecho inmediatamente- Ojala que cuando nos volvamos a ver tu saludo sea mas firme…y mi hija sea completamente tuya.

- Peeta- escucho su hermosa voz en mi oído.

Abro los ojos para verla a mi lado sonriendo, acabamos de hacer el amor, como parecía uno mas de los sueños que a veces tenia con ella decidí que no quería abrir los ojos porque no quería despertar y darme cuenta que nada había sido verdad. Solo que en esta ocasión todo era real, ella estaba desnuda en mi cama a mi lado, al fin era totalmente mía.

- No te duermas- me pide.

La observo sin decir nada, quiero guardar su rostro en mi memoria, sus ojos solo observándome a mi, su cabello cayendo alrededor de su cara, me acerco a ella nuestras narices se acarician, es ella quien se acerca rompiendo la distancia para darme un suave beso en la boca.

Vuelvo a despertar, tengo un sentimiento agridulce por una parte haber soñado con aquella vez que habla con el Señor Everdeen, esa despedida donde aun había esperanzas de que nos volviéramos a ver y cuando ese momento pasara Katniss y yo…me saco esa idea de la cabeza, ella no fue mía, nunca lo fue, ni siquiera por haber estado juntos esa noche porque todo este tiempo nada fue real, ni sus sentimientos, ni sus acciones, ni sus besos, sin embargo hay algo que le agradezco que nunca me haya dicho te amo, que ni siquiera se atreviera a decirlo sabiendo dentro de ella que no tenia esos sentimientos por mi.

Hacia lo posible por intentar olvidar todo porque sentía que solo me estaba lastimando a mi mismo, pero era completamente imposible lograrlo después de todo como podía olvidar lo que sentía mientras mi mano recorría esas piernas que tanto me gustaban, como olvidar la visión de haberla visto desnuda y como sacar de mi cabeza sus ojos grises observándome durante el momento que se estaba llevando acabo ese acto de amor de mi parte…aunque para ella no fuera de esa manera.

Había perdido ella jamás seria mía, como enamorarse si fue obligada todo este tiempo, seguro sentía repulsión por mi, por los besos, por las caricias, por todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo. Antes de dejar el Distrito 12 fue al cementerio a pedir perdón al Señor Everdeen por renunciar a mi sueño de conquistarla y por lo que su hija tuvo que hacer…solo por dinero.

Cierro los ojos intentando ya no pensar en ella, en lo feliz que me había sentido todo este tiempo, sin saber nada de lo que ocurría realmente. Haymitch dice que no lo hizo por dinero que lo hizo por Prim… Prim. Viene a mi mente esa primera plática que tuve con ella hace tiempo.

- Hola- la saludo.

- Hola, me encanta poder hablar contigo- me dice con una voz animada.

-A mi también me da gusto aunque sea por teléfono.

- Tengo muchas ganas de comer un pastel hecho por ti.

- Me encargare de hacer el más delicioso pastel que hayas probado.

- Ya lo estoy saboreando.

- ¿Cuando regresaras? quiero conocerte en persona…aparte Katniss te hecha de menos.

-En cuanto el doctor me de permiso.

- Oh, ya veo- escucharla hablar de un doctor iba confirmando mis sospechas.

- Peeta, ¿Katniss y tu son novios?- eso sonó mas afirmación que pregunta.

- Sí. Aunque me parece que a ella le va a dar algo de vergüenza contarte- le contesto sinceramente.

- Podrías… cuidarla mientras mi Mama y yo no estamos con ella- me pide.

- Sí. Lo haré.

- Ella se muestra fuerte y dura pero en realidad es muy sensible y frágil... es la persona mas dulce que puedas conocer siempre dispuesta a sacrificarse hasta por una persona que no conozca.

- Lo se.

- Te puedo pedir un favor...aparte del pastel.

- Lo que quieras.

- Quédate con ella.

- Siempre

- ¿Te puedo pedir yo también algo?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Regresa pronto.

- Te lo prometo.

Pienso que sí creo que una parte lo hizo por Prim, sin embargo dudo que la mitad no haya sido por tener dinero, después de todo desde que había muerto su padre había tenido que trabajar para conseguir comida y para mantener a su familia.

Haymitch decía que al principio todo fue por un contrato que le había hecho firmar su tío, fue que conviviendo conmigo que ella se termino enamorando de mí. Pero como creer eso al encontrar un cheque con una enorme cantidad de dinero en sus pantalones.

Después de que ella salió de mi casa para ir a alimentar a su gato, vi la ropa que había usado el día de ayer, tome el pantalón y la camisa para llevárselos al hacerlo un papel cayo del pantalón, al levantarlo me sorprendió la cantidad que era, pensé que quizás su Tío se lo había dado para algunos gastos, aunque en ese momento recordé como ella escondió con nerviosismo el cheque en el instante en que me vio, decidí no darle importancia. En su casa Gale me rebelo, ahí me di cuenta que ese dinero era para que ella se acostara conmigo.

Insistentemente Haymitch estuvo intentando persuadirme para hablar con ella para que le permitiera explicarme todo, a lo que me negué hasta el cansancio ya que no podía enfrentarla sin sentirme…enojado, dolido, decepcionado había muchas palabras para describir mis sentimientos hacia ella.

- Chico no se que mas decirte para hacerte entender la situación de Katniss…tal vez deberías de intentar pensar porque hizo todo esto y así lograras superar todo.

Sin decirme nada mas sale de mi casa, yo me quedo pensando en lo ultimo que dijo me levanto para abrir un cajón de uno de los muebles de la sala, allí esta la sorpresa que le iba a dar a Katniss, dos boletos para ir al Capitolio, es así que me decido ir a ver a Prim para saber que ideas cruzaron por su mente al aceptar el trato que le ofrecía su Tío.

Recorrí un largo camino para ver a esa niña que solo he escuchado por teléfono, a la hermana menor de la mujer que amo, esa hermana por la que ella haría todo. Bajo del tren, con mi maleta y un pequeño pastel que he preparado como regalo, me dirijo directamente al hospital, me siento nervioso de estar parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto, respiro profundo para darme el valor y tocar la puerta.

- Pasen- escucho una voz dulce, una voz que reconozco inmediatamente.

La encuentro en su cama sentada me acerco para decirle.

- Hola soy Peeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me dio gusto que les gustara tanto el capitulo anterior fue genial escribirlo porque siempre lo pensé pero al fin de cuentas uno no sabe como va a terminar el producto. Este capitulo en realidad fue tranquilo espero que no les haya aburrido pero era necesario para saber que era lo que Peeta sentía y pensaba, aquí se responde sobre la duda que muchos tenían sobre si el Papa de Katniss conocía a Peeta espero que les haya gustado.

Hubo muchos reviews para este capitulo cosa que agradezco mucho ahora a contestar lo que me dejaron. **Anairamellark18** Así es exploto la bomba, lo de resolver el problema se llevara con el tiempo porque si lo hubiera hecho en este capitulo se acabaría la historia y aun falta un poco para eso. **Lauz9** Mientras la leas no hay problema con los review jajajaja y ya veras en el siguiente capitulo porque Katniss no pudo tirar la puerta. **Bess20** si a veces me sale la maldad pero los dejo así para que quieran seguir leyendo lo que viene, sabes me preocupa que mi Gale no se parezca al original ¿tú qué piensas le da algo de aire?. **Katniss bella luz** espero que aun estés viva no pude actualizar al día siguiente porque no tenia escrito nada, si Gale siempre arruina todo. **Isicullen** no, deja de comerte las uñas pero que bueno que te guste tanto la historia. **EllaCampbell** Aquí esta el capitulo y siento mucho que Gale te traiga a la cruel realidad de su existencia. **Ekishka** gracias por el review y el comentario aquí esta el capitulo espero que te guste.** MarEverdeen** en esta semana me sentí algo odiada jajaja, lamentablemente no se van a reconciliar aun ya que se acabaría muy rápido la historia y creo que no es momento para terminarla. **Vane-.-16** de verdad te sorprendió yo pensé que era algo obvio que Gale fuera quien se lo dijera, sabes a mi también me gusta el drama por eso esto seguirá un poco mas de tiempo. **Bella luna lawliet** las respuestas a tus preguntas a su debido tiempo, gracias por tu comentario. **Brenda Mellark** Peeta será feliz yo misma me encargare de eso, me alegra que te haya gustado la primer parte fue divertido escribirlo, gracias por tu comentario. **Akatsuki84** Creo que tu corazón no se repondrá pronto gracias por el comentario.** Milet7393** gracias por el review aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. **YUE AMARR77** mmmm no pronto pero tu sigue con la historia gracias por el review. **katniss22** gracias por seguir leyendo y por el review. **ConyFarias** ah es que me quede con la duda pensando que quizás el capitulo te hubiera parecido que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza por eso te pregunte y si la bomba exploto gracias por el review. **Rinsita-chan** a mi me paso lo mismo cuando termine sinsajo me quede con ganas de mas por eso comencé a buscar fanfics y aquí estoy escribiendo uno y sabes creo que tienes razón ella se fue enamorando poco a poco de el gracias por el review y la oportunidad de que leas mi historia.** Johana** continúa leyendo para que sepas como va la historia gracias por el review. **Marydc26** supongo que fue algo obvio jajaja que Gale se lo dijera y por venganza ya sabemos que le encanta eso y aunque fue predecible gracias por decir que me quedo muy bien. **LJDH3** Si Peeta es de todas jajajaja, gracias por el review. **Massy13** sabes tienes razón a veces yo también prefiero que me describan las sensaciones o los sentimientos que otra cosa, me sentí algo torpe porque no sabia si la estaba describiendo bien que bueno que te gusto. **Alejandra** yo siempre me he sentido molesta con Gale jajajja y gracias por los comentarios, este capitulo esta algo flojito pero igual espero que te guste. **Oursillysong** gracias por el review. **MariCarmenJacks** en serio te recomendaron mi historia que extraño me parece eso jamás pensé que fueran a recomendar algo escrito por mi jajaja gracias por el review y aquí está la continuación.** Guest** ojala que te siga gustando hasta el final gracias por el revies.


	27. Chapter 27

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 27

- PEETA!- grito su nombre- ábreme por favor.

Llevo un rato golpeando con desesperación la puerta sin éxito, lloro y grito como loca porque la sola idea de que Peeta me odie me pone mal. Al ver que Peeta no me abre me empiezo a sentir que estoy por vomitar. No logro hacerlo porque siento que alguien me sujeta del brazo, volteo enojada pensando que es Gale, pero a quien encuentro es a Haymitch que me mira con una expresión triste.

- Haymitch- digo pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

- Al fin te exploto la bomba en las manos preciosa.

- Haymitch dile que abra la puerta, Peeta te hará caso a ti, dile que me permita hablar con él- suplico a mi vecino.

- Ven, vamos a tu casa- me dice agarrándome del brazo.

- No, Haymitch tengo…-alcanzo a decir ya que las palabras ya no me salen por el llanto que me ahoga.

- Deja que se tranquilice- me aconseja.

Bajamos del porch de Peeta para dirigirnos a mi casa. Al entrar a ella me llevo una sorpresa al ver a Gale veo en su rostro arrepentimiento sin embargo no me importa ya que me suelto de Haymitch para ir y descargar toda mi enojo en mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Que haces aun aquí?- le pregunto enojada.

- Necesitamos hablar- dice.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, quiero que te vayas.

- Katniss.

Al decir mi nombre veo que intenta tomarme del brazo, mi reacción le sorprende ya que le doy un manotazo, de hecho le doy varios golpes en el pecho reclamándole.

- ¿Quien te dijo que yo estaba enamorada de ti? ¿Quien te dijo eso?…yo solo estoy- la palabra no logra salir de mi boca lo único que puedo decir es- de él-digo señalando la casa de Peeta- solo de él- rompo en un llanto amargo.

- Será mejor que te vayas- escucho que le dice Haymitch.

Veo que me observa, aunque no le digo nada me dirijo al sillón ya que no me siento bien, no volteo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de mi. Me apoyo de lo que puedo cuando siento como todo mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, las ganas de vomitar se hacen presentes nuevamente, junto a una opresión en mi pecho que seguro es por la tristeza que siento de estar lejos de Peeta, si esto no hubiera pasado él y yo estaríamos en mi amado bosque tranquilos y felices, siento la inestabilidad invadir mi cuerpo hasta que todo se me nubla. Abro los ojos me decepciono al ver el rostro de Haymitch, él parece notarlo ya que me dice.

- Deberías agradecer que estuviera aquí ya que evite que te pegaras contra el piso-No entiendo lo que dice ya que viene a mi mente Peeta.

- Peeta- digo de golpe, intento pararme.

- No te puedes levantar- dice una vocecita molesta desde la puerta es Effie.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Peeta- le digo sin darle importancia a lo que dice.

- El doctor no tarda en llegar.

- ¿Doctor?

- Sí, en cuanto te desmayaste le hable.

- ¿Me desmaye?- pregunto no logro entender nada.

- Sí- contesta Haymitch.

Me siento triste al pensar que la última vez que me desmaye termine en los brazos protectores de Peeta, me hubiera encantado que nuevamente eso pasara otra vez.

- Por eso le hablamos al doctor- dice Effie.

Volteo a ver a Haymitch sin entender el por que permitió que Effie exagerara todo, el nota mi expresión y dice.

- Ella entro cuando te desmayaste…le dije que estaba exagerando.

- Exagerando, mira tiene temperatura- dice Effie colocando su mano en mi frente.

- Claro que no es solo que tu tienes las manos frías- le digo como excusa para que me deje ir con Peeta, aunque es obvio que no lo cree porque llevaba guantes.

Escuchamos que alguien toca la puerta y el corazón se me acelera pensando que puede ser Peeta.

- Debe ser el doctor- dice Effie rompiendo todas mis ilusiones.

- Gracias por la preocupación Effie- le digo antes de que salga- De verdad no es necesario- sigo diciendo aunque ella ya a salido.

- Deja que te atienda el doctor hubieras visto la cara que tenias antes de desmayarte- dice Haymitch- aun sigues pálida.

- Necesito ir a ver a Peeta, explicarle intentar…

- Preciosa, dale algo de espacio, aunque no lo parezca cuando se enoja se enoja de verdad…mira hagamos esto iré primero yo a hablar con él, intentar suavizar las cosas para ti, ¿que te parece?

Pienso que soy yo la que debería de ir e intentar hacerlo comprender porque lo hice, intentar que me perdone si lo lastime, sin embargo Peeta extrañamente siempre escucha a Haymitch y quizás en este momento sea lo mejor

- Esta bien- le digo aceptando.

El se levanta para ir a hablar con mi chico del pan, al mismo tiempo entra Effie con el doctor. Antes de que salga Haymitch le pido que no le mencione a Peeta que me puse mal, él entiende que lo ultimo que quiero es que Peeta sienta lastima por mi. Le platico al doctor todos los síntomas que sentí antes de desmayarme dice que fue un ataque de estrés, la fiebre la vio como un bajón de mis defensas aunque sabia que la principal razón era que me había mojado dos veces.

La tristeza apareció al recordar el abrazo de Peeta bajo la lluvia, sin importarme que el doctor y Effie estuvieran aquí conmigo las lagrimas hicieron su aparición, aun mas que intentaba detenerme no podía, sin que quisiera el doctor me termino inyectando un tranquilizante por miedo a que me diera otro ataque.

Mi Padre, Peeta y yo vamos en el mismo auto los tres reímos, yo rió como nunca, al estar al lado de los dos hombres que mas amo, todo parece una hermosa escena hasta que de la nada un camión nos choca, salgo como puedo del auto destruido gritando con desesperación por mi Padre y Peeta, todo es confusión hasta que los veo a ambos llenos de sangre, me acerco para darme cuenta que están muertos, grito de dolor es un grito que jamás me imagine que surgiera de mi boca.

- Preciosa- escucho una voz que me llama.

Logro despertar para encontrarme con Haymitch otra vez es la primera vez que me ve con preocupación- Ya solo fue un sueño.

- ¿Hablaste con Peeta?- le pregunto intentando no hablar del sueño y quitándome las lagrimas que acabo de derramar.

- Sí.

- ¿Y que te dijo?- le pregunto aunque se su respuesta la puedo ver en su rostro.

- Que no quiere hablar contigo, esta muy herido para poder verte en estos momentos.

- Tiene que escucharme Haymitch.

- Lo hará, el chico es demasiado bueno y esta muy enamorado de ti para durar tanto tiempo sin verte…por mientras que se le pasa tienes que quedarte en cama, el doctor dijo que intentaras descasar y relajarte.

Si la ultima vez que me dijo que intentara no estresarme me pareció complicado era obvio que en esta ocasión iba a ser imposible. El sueño comenzó a invadirme sin embargo al recordar lo que acababa de soñar busque la manera de intentar estar despierta, lo único que se me ocurrió fue intentar hablar con Haymitch.

- Tú a veces sueñas con ella- le pregunto.

El me mira un instante hasta que me contesta- Todo el tiempo.

- Y en tus sueños son felices.

- A veces…en otros ella muere delante de mi.

De alguna parte saca una botella de alcohol para darle un trago, nos volvemos a mirar y recuerdo lo que había dicho Peeta, así que le pregunto.

- ¿Por que no fui capaz de decirle a Peeta cuanto lo amo? me hubiera gustado decirle… ¿por que no podemos decirlo Haymitch? ¿Por que no podemos decir te amo?

- Porque no nos arriesgamos, porque nos da miedo ser lastimados, preferimos que ellos sean los que salgan lastimados-ríe dando otro sorbo a la botella- somos un par de egoístas.

- Quiero decirle que lo amo…se que él no me lastimara al contrario yo soy quien lo esta lastimando.

- Mejor vuelve a dormir- dice.

Estoy en el bosque puedo escuchar el canto de los sinsajos, en ese momento nace en mi un deseo por cantar, esas mismas ganas que sentía cuando mi padre vivía. Canto esa canción que se que le cante hace mucho tiempo a Peeta quiero que los sinsajos la canten para que el escuche, para que sea capaz de escuchar mi corazón. Se que él se acerca, no necesito voltear ya que reconozco los pasos de Peeta al acercarse a mi y aunque suenan diferente en el pasto se que es él, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y volteo para dejarme deslumbrar por su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos de cielo.

Me levanto con la sola idea de que Peeta esta dentro de la casa, que ha venido a verme, se que él esta aquí lo puedo sentir, el hecho de haber escuchado sus pisadas no fue un sueño fue real. Salgo de la cama llamándolo con desesperación, lo busco por los cuarto pero no lo encuentro, bajo esperando verlo en la sala o en la cocina, al entrar y ver a Buttercup comiendo confirma mi sospecha, salgo de la casa corriendo.

- ¡Peeta!- grito esperando encontrarme con él. Sin mucho resultado me dirijo a su casa donde seguro ahí si lo encuentro, se que tal vez debería darle tiempo a que pueda pensar bien las cosas.

Mando eso al diablo al decidir agacharme para levantar un pedazo de madera suelto del porch y encontrar la llave de repuesto de Peeta, solo siento la necesidad de estar cercas de él.

Entro a la casa todo esta en silencio, no se escucha ni un solo ruido quiero llamarlo pero no puedo. Camino recorriendo la sala, doy un simple vistazo a la cocina y al estudio, subo para ver si esta en las otras habitaciones, entro primero en el cuarto de huéspedes, luego un cuarto que Peeta no usa y esta completamente vació, para llegar al cuarto que utiliza para pintar nunca he entrado ahí ya que siento que es un lugar privado. Despacio abro la puerta con mi corazón apunto de salirse, me llevo una decepción al no encontrarlo, las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos al ver todas las pinturas que ha hecho de mi, llama mi atención el cuadro que esta iniciando, soy yo acostada con el cabello suelto y una sonrisa en mi rostro, seguro es de ultima noche que estuvimos juntos.

Salgo del cuarto llorando es así que llego a su cuarto, ese cuarto que protegió nuestro amor, al pensar en la otra noche, nuestra noche, en sus besos en mis labios, en mi cuerpo, en todos lados, sus caricias y las sensaciones que jamás pensé que alguien provocara en mi, me acerco a la cama para tirarme en ella e intentar percibir el aroma de Peeta, abrazando su almohada me quedo dejándome llevar por el sueño que me va dominando.

Despierto no me sorprende que ya sea de noche, dormí bien sin soñar absolutamente nada.

- Peeta- lo llamó sin obtener respuesta del dueño de la casa.

Prendo la luz para observar cuidadosamente el cuarto noto algunos cajones abiertos, me doy cuenta que como la vez anterior que peleamos el volvió a irse. Salgo del cuarto para dirigirme a la cocina ahí veo que estuvo horneando, me dirijo a mi casa al entrar vuelvo a entrar a la cocina ahí escondidos veo unos panes de mantequilla, agarro uno y para darle un pequeño mordisco. Maldigo el hecho de que inclusive enojado se preocupe por mi ya que no me lo merezco.

Llore mientras disfrutaba el delicioso pan que Peeta me dejo. Al terminarlo sabía lo que tenia que hacer; ir a buscar a Peeta y logra aclarar toda esta situación con él. Me quite las ropas que Peeta me había prestado colocándome un pantalón, una blusa y un suéter. Me dirigí a donde creía que el debía estar, la casa de sus Padres, al llegar ahí pedí hablar con el Señor Mellark antes que Peeta, necesitaba saber como se encontraba mi chico.

Inmediatamente el Padre de Peeta me recibió con un fuerte abrazo el cual correspondí, era un abrazo suave y protector como un padre debe de hacerte sentir cuando quiere demostrarte su afecto.

- Me alegra verte, ¿que te trae por aquí?- me pregunta.

- Peeta, ¿no esta aquí?- pregunto.

- No- contesto extrañado.

- Pense que…

- ¿Acaso no te comento que se iba a ir de viaje?

No sabia que responderle, no sabia si decirle todo lo que ocurrió, solo sabia que el Señor Mellark me mira con tanto cariño que no quiero que deje de hacerlo, definitivamente soy una egoísta.

- Te vez pálida- dice pasando una mano por mi mejilla- estas bien.

- Sí- le respondo- me tengo que ir Señor Mellark, nos vemos.

Me di la vuelta para huir de su interrogatorio sobre las razones del porque no sabia que Peeta se había ido de viajo- Katniss- escucho que me llama - Si necesitas algo inclusive platicar puedes ir a la fabrica o aquí, siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

- Gracias- digo en un susurro alejándome antes de desplomarme delante de el.

Ya habían pasado casi dos días desde que Peeta se había marchado, lo único que se me ocurrío es que se hubiera marchado con Finnick para esconderse de mí y poder encontrar en su amigo quizás un apoyo. Escuche las pisaditas rápidas de Effie entrar a la casa hasta llegar a mi habitación, al hacerlo inmediatamente un suspiro salio de su boca.

- Te ves terrible niña- dijo con su característica sinceridad.

No contesto regreso mi mirada a la casa de Peeta la cual tengo vigilada por si acaso el chico que le da vida decide regresar, siento como Effie se acerca a mi dejando algo sobre mis piernas, volteo a ver una carpeta muy elegante.

- Es el contrato- dice ella. La miro extrañada- Me parece que lo mejor es que lo leas y analices que te conviene hacer desde ahora.

Lo tome entre mis manos para comenzar a leer todo lo que al viejo se le había ocurrido ponerle, leí desde el hecho de que yo estaba de acuerdo a que el viejo podía meterse y decidir en mi relación con Peeta, hablaba acerca de que en caso de que yo le revelara todo a Peeta o Peeta se enterara que eso se tomaría como falta al contrato, que si yo decidía romper el contrato cuales serian las consecuencias y venia hasta algo que no sabia, me había puesto un tiempo para lograr ser novia de Peeta, seis meses, todas estas faltas llevaban al mismo castigo, tendría que regresar la casa, se me dejaría de pagar la escuela, igual que ya no recibiría mi mensualidad, se dejaría de apoyar la enfermedad de Prim y mi madre y ella tendrían que dejar el lujoso departamento en el que se instalaban en el Capitolio y claro que yo tendría que regresar la cantidad que se había invertido en mi, en el instante en que yo hubiera incumplido con el contrato.

Al acabarlo de leer me sentí tan irritada que avente la carpeta lejos de mí, sin percatarme que a quien le termino cayendo o más bien golpeando era a Haymitch, quien hace una exclamación de dolor.

- Preciosa yo no tengo la culpa de todos tus problemas-dice.

No le respondo nada y vuelvo amargamente mi vista a la casa de Peeta. Escucho como Haymitch se sienta en mi cama y como hojea el contrato.

- Así que este es el famoso contrato.

- Sí- le contesto.

- Me lo puedo llevar para leerlo.

- Sí-digo secamente.

- El regresara cuando este preparado- dice Haymitch.

Lo se es solo que quiero que él se de cuenta que lo estuve esperando, quiero que vea cuanto lo quiero en realidad. Esta apunto de anochecer cuando escucho sonar el teléfono corro para contestar se que es Prim.

- Patito- intento sonar animada.

- Katniss, hola- dice y escucho que ella si esta animada.

- Te escucho feliz- le digo.

- Lo estoy…me siento muy contenta, solo haría falta que tu también estuvieras aquí.

- Eh- digo sin entender sus palabras.

- Nada. Katniss le has dado de comer a Buttercup correctamente.

- Sss…sí- lo cierto es que no, lo he olvidado otra vez.

- Te lo encargo mucho.

- Sí, no te preocupes- le digo.

- Katniss…he estado pensando mucho en Papá- me dice.

- Y que piensas de él- le digo siento como se me va a cortar la voz.

- En que estaría muy contento de que encontraste a alguien que te ama mucho y que te hace feliz… ¿Peeta te hace feliz?- me pregunta.

- Mucho- le contesto sin pensar ya que es verdad.

- Sabes me gustaría poder volver a sentir el aroma de Papá y escuchar su voz una vez mas…Katniss podrías mandarme ese cassette que grabaron Papá y tu, quiero oírlo.

- Sí, te lo mandare inmediatamente.

- Gracias.

- Me tengo que ir luego hablamos.

- adios.

Lo primero que hago al colgar es ir a darle de comer a Buttercup antes de que lo olvide, el muy arisco me maúlla por mi falta de interés a el, seguro extraña a Peeta y a Prim que lo cuidaban bien.

- Yo también los extraño.

Subo al desván a buscar lo que Prim me pidió. A la semana de morir mi Papá y con todo el dolor de mi corazón decidí que lo mejor para el animo de mi madre era guardar todas las cosas de mi Papá, nunca hubiera sido capaz de tirarlas pensando que quizás en el momento en que ella se sintiera mejor podría necesitarlas igual que Prim y yo. Al llegar a esta casa decidí que el mejor lugar era el desván allí fue donde las acomode.

Tome la cazadora de mi Padre entre mis manos para sentir su olor de nueva cuenta, agarre una caja donde había guardado cosas pequeñas de él. Encontré su libro favorito de poemas lo aparte decidida también a mandárselo seguro le gustaría, casi de inmediato encontré el cassette que me pedía Prim. Un día por juego mi Padre y yo lo grabamos, con algunas canciones y mientras lo hacíamos quedo grabado algunas risas y platicas que dejamos en el.

Decido ir mañana a la mensajería para mandárselo y es en ese momento una idea se me viene a la cabeza, en que sea yo quien vaya a llevarle estas cosas en darle la sorpresa. Su cumpleaños es en unos días mas, así podría estar con ella y festejarlos juntas. Se que había decidido esperar a Peeta, pero lo mas seguro es que él regrese hasta el final de las vacaciones.

Bajo a prepararme quitándome el pans que Peeta me había prestado, me coloco una playera y me vuelvo a colocar encima la sudadera de Peeta, arreglo mi maleta guardo en una bolsita la perla y las cosas de mi Padre que me tengo que llevar. Hablo a Effie para avisarle sobre mi viaje pidiéndole que le avise a Snow que como Peeta fue a visitar a un amigo yo iré a visitar a mi hermana, también le pido que cuide a Buttercup en mi ausencia. Salgo de mi casa para tomar el primer tren que salga directo al Capitolio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este capitulo estuvo narrado por Katniss, espero que les haya gustado Ahora sé que todos me dicen sobre la reconciliación de Peeta y Katniss quiero decirles que no será tan rápido, ¿por que? Bueno quiero que Katniss se esfuerce saben no solo en mi historia si no en la historia original en cuanto a Peeta, Katniss no se tuvo que esforzar por él y quiero que batalle un poco usualmente siempre me gusta que sean los hombres pero me gustaría que Katniss lo intentara un poco. Ah y una cosa yo creo que de aquí pondré algunos capítulos donde Peeta los narre, aun ando indecisa si el siguiente lo narrara él pero haber que pasa.

Me sorprende como cada día van aumentando los reviews gracias a todos los que los dejan, se que no es la quinta maravilla del mundo la historia. **Oursillysong** gracias por tus comentarios. **Milet7393** aquí esta la actualización disfrútalo. **Isicullen **gracias por los comentarios aquí un nuevo capitulo**. MarEverdeen** si me imaginaba que iba a ser muy odiada, la verdad así quería empezar el anterior capitulo como un engaño jajajaja. **Vane-.-16** me alegro que te haya gustado lo del Papa de Katniss es de las cosas que fui pensando sobre la marcha y pensé que era momento de aclarar que onda con las palabras del Papa de Katniss. **LolaSnowWhite** que Prim lo ayude…ya veremos que puede hacer Prim por estos dos gracias por el comentario. **Rinsita-chan** aquí esta el próximo y gracias por el comentario, creo que lo que le escribí a Lola es lo mismo ya verán que pasara cuando estén en el Capitolio al lado de Prim. **Bess20** Pobre Prim le dejan una mega tarea jajajaja, gracias por el comentario que bueno que te gusto lo del Papa de Katniss. **Patrynachys** bienvenida y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia gracias por dejarme tu punto de vista sobre cuando Katniss se enamoro de Peeta me gusta mucho leer esas opiniones, totalmente de acuerdo Gale es un idiota y yo te acompaño a consolarlo me encantaría hacerlo. **Katniss bella luz** si verdad fue algo muy Peeta tan hermoso aquí esta Katniss y espero que sigas viva para el encuentro de Prim y Peeta. **EllaCampbell **Gracias por decir que mi Peeta es tan Peeta es un halago la verdad y no te apures yo también me emociono cuando leo inclusive los fanfics jajajaja. ** .169** pon atención a la escuela aunque yo no ponía mucha en la secundaria, las cosas se irán arreglando ya veras. Katniss 22 aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos ya vamos como a la mitad o talvez uno poco mas gracias por los comentarios. **Bella Luna L.** gracias por esforzarte en leer mi fanfic por cualquier medio, claro que se va a conmover es un chico con un gran corazón, ojala tu compu se arregle y vaya que me encanta que de verdad les haya gustado lo de el Papa de Katniss y Peeta. **Massy13** ese es mi problema actualmente con Peeta se que esta en su naturaleza perdonar y obvio siempre esta pensando en Katniss y en que ella no sufra, supongo que por eso lo amamos tanto, gracias por tu comentario. **Johana **espero que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante hasta el final gracias. **Alejandra** ojala que este también te parezca un buen capitulo y gracias por el comentario.** Guest** lo siento en verdad intento tener los capítulos rápido pero no puedo en verdad, no es que no aprecie a Katniss es solo que creo que debe esforzarse por eso este trago amargo me parece correcto. **Sol de Media Noche** gracias por escribir por dejar tu comentario por primera vez, gracias también por las criticas es mi primer historia así que lo que me interesa es ir mejorando mi manera de escribir, así que gracias por los consejos.


	28. Chapter 28

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 28

Por suerte había conseguido boletos para el ultimo tren de la noche, solo había un detalle este tren se detenía en cada distrito, si hubiera tomado el tren Express en 6 horas llegaría al Capitolio, pero en este quien sabe a que horas llegue a mi destino.

Fue en el Distrito 10 que comencé a pestañear me acomode en el asintió que por suerte tenia para mi sola. Esa soledad me dio un duro golpe al recordar que hace un tiempo Peeta y yo habíamos dormido recargados uno contra el otro en el tren que nos llevaba de regreso a casa. Me levante sabiendo que por el momento no podría dormir, pensando en que podría entretener mi mente recordé el libro de poemas de mi padre, empiezo a buscarlo en mi maleta para sacarlo y leerlo.

Saco el libro de tapa dura con su sobrepuesta ya algo gastada, como quiero leer los poemas favoritos de mi padre me voy a l índice a buscarlos, es ahí en la solapa del final que la veo, una carta, la cual abro y veo la letra de mi padre en ella, con las lagrimas apunto de surgir comienzo a leer el contenido de ella.

_Este día a llegado, el día en que tengo que entregar a mi Katniss a otro hombre, aun hombre que me ha prometido amarla para toda la vida, el cual me asegura que vivirá para que ella sea feliz. Les haré una confesión escribí esta carta hace muchos años porque un jovencito me hizo ver que un día mi hija se convertiría en mujer y que en un futuro conocería a un hombre del cual se enamoraría, tanto como para casarse con él. Con eso en mente decidí escribir el discurso que ahora les digo a ustedes. En este día les quiero hacer una revelación el joven que hizo que abriera los ojos, era un jovencito de 12 años que llego y me dijo que quería mi permiso para que Katniss se convirtiera en la mujer de su vida, ese joven es el novio. Se preguntaran como estaba seguro al escribir esto que el se casaría con mi hija, porque vi la decisión en sus ojos, estaba decidido a que Katniss fuera su destino, me impresiono ver a alguien tan joven así de decidido y supe que lo lograría. Las siguientes palabras son parte de un poema que quiero compartir con los novios._

_Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso,_

_¡Que soledad errante hasta tu compañía!_

_Siguen los trenes solos rodando con la lluvia._

_No amanece aún la primavera._

_Pero tú y yo, amor mío, estamos juntos._

_Ahora y estoy seguro que por siempre estarán juntos Katniss… Peeta._

¿Qué era esto? no entendía nada porque el nombre de Peeta aparecía en la carta, me levante nerviosa, agarraba la carta y volvía a observar el nombre de Peeta, en que momento mi Padre y él se habían conocido, en que momento mi Padre sabia que yo me enamoraría de él. Entonces recuerdo esas extrañas palabras que una vez me dijo: "Ya conocí al chico del que te vas a enamorar algún día". Era Peeta se refería a Peeta, me dije en voz baja.

Algo confundida camino hasta la parte trasera del tren, abro con desesperación la puerta para poder salir y tomar aire, ahí, entre el viento que fuertemente me da en el rostro vuelvo a tomar la carta para volver a leerla mientras recuerdo las palabras de mi Padre: "Apuesto que algún día cuando tú lo conozcas te enamoraras de él…tanto que será el hombre al que al final te tenga que entregar el día que uses un vestido de novia-me dijo hace tiempo.

- Papá- digo como si estuviera aquí- Tienes razón - digo- Me enamore de él…lo amo tanto Papá.

Tomo mis cosas al escuchar que hemos llegado al Distrito 4, antes de llegar con Prim decidí ir a buscar a Peeta. Era necesario que habláramos de todo de mi Padre, del contrato, de Snow, de Prim, de él, de mí…de nuestro amor.

- Katniss, ya era hora- dice Finnick feliz de verme.

Supongo que era obvio que terminara viniendo al Distrito, después de todo aquí esta mi chico del pan, a lo mejor Finnick esperaba que viniera para hablar con él.

- ¿Donde esta Peeta?- decimos al mismo tiempo.

- No sé, tú sabes- volvemos a decir en un coro bastante molesto, así que dejo que él diga lo siguiente.

- Es tu novio Katniss, tu eres la que debería saber donde esta.

- Pensé… que estaría aquí.

- He estado esperando que me de alguna señal de vida hace apenas unos días le envié la invitación de mi boda…por eso creí que habían venido juntos.

Estoy por contestarle que no sé nada de Peeta hasta que algo me salta- ¿Tu boda?

Él sonríe con orgullo y dice- Sí, Annie y yo nos vamos a casar en unas semanas.

- Vaya, felicidades- digo sinceramente. Lo abrazo por la alegría que me da la noticia.

- Gracias- dice Finnick-Pero ya me preocupe ¿como es que no sabes nada de Peeta?

Igual que con el señor Mellark no puedo explicarle a Finnick todo lo sucedido, así que inmediatamente decido salir por la tangente- ¿Donde esta Annie quisiera felicitarla?

- Claro- dice Finnick. Con que facilidad deja el tema de lado debe estar muy feliz- De hecho ella quiere pedirte algo ven.

Para olvidar el tema de Peeta, le pido a Finnick que me cuente sobre la boda, a lo cual hace, se le nota el entusiasmo en su voz, en como dice que será una boda frente al mar, de cómo la vida lo recompenso con la mujer más hermosa y tierna del mundo.

- Annie- la llamo Finnick.

Veo en su rostro aparecer una gran sonrisa al verme parada junto a su prometido corre a nuestro lado y con timidez me da un suave abrazo. Cuando la conocí me parecía muy bonita pero supongo que el hecho de que pronto se casaría con el amor de su vida la hacia lucir radiante.

- Felicidades Annie- le dije.

Se aparta de mí para ir a los brazos de Finnick que inmediatamente la reciben, él con una gran sonrisa le dice:

- No crees que es el momento justo de pedírselo.

Ella se pone roja y me voltea a ver con una mirada tímida- Katniss…veras yo no tengo amigas por…

- Porque la mayoría de la gente es tonta y no sabe apreciarla- dice Finnick inmediatamente.

- Tú me caes bien y…me gustaría que fueras mi dama de honor.

La miro sorprendida ya que no me esperaba semejante petición, jamás me lo habían pedido, sabía que seria la dama de honor el día que Prim se casara, pero nunca pensé que lo fuera de otra persona.

- Además como obviamente Peeta va a ser mi Padrino, Annie creyó que lo mejor es que tú fueras su dama de honor- dijo Finnick que me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

- Sí- termine respondiendo. Porque no me pude resistir a esas miradas que me lanzaban, porque anhelaba estar cercas de Peeta en la boda de uno de sus mejores amigo y no puedo negar que también porque me sentí algo acorralada.

Ambos con una gran sonrisa me abrazaron y en ese momento sentí que había sido la mejor decisión que hubiera tomado.

Amablemente me invitaron a quedarme en el Distrito hasta el día de la boda, les tuve que explicar que en realidad me dirigía al Capitolio a ver a mi hermana ya que iba a ser su cumpleaños y quería estar con ella, pero en cuanto pudiera regresaría para el día de la boda. Finnick me acompaño amablemente al tren ambos estábamos callados hasta que él me dijo.

- Peeta me contó que tu hermana no conocía el mar, ¿por que no la traes a la boda?

- Gracias, me encantaría aunque no se si la dejen sus doctores.

- Inténtalo te apuesto a que oler el aroma del mar, que le de el sol, la pondrán mejor, aquí es raro que la gente se enferme.

Miro a Finnick y siento gratitud por su preocupación, cada vez entiendo mas la razón del porque Peeta y él son amigos son algo parecidos después de todo. Compro boletos ahora si para un tren Express al Capitolio, me despido de Finnick prometiendo mi regreso, es antes de subirme que él dice.

- Seguro que Peeta esta bien, desconozco porque no te aviso a donde fue pero quizá te esta preparando una sorpresa, Peeta siempre busca como hacerte feliz.

- Sí- le digo con una sonrisa forzada.

Apenas son las 4 de la tarde cuando llego al Capitolio con nerviosismo me subo aun taxi para que me lleve al Hospital donde mi Mamá me dijo que estaba Prim, se que desde hace tiempo esta hospitalizada ya que sus llamadas ya son desde su cuarto de Hospital.

Al preguntar por ella a las enfermeras que están en la recepción inmediatamente saben de quien hablo diciendo que es una adorable niña, me doy cuenta que Prim sigue ganándose a la gente por su encanto. En cuanto me dicen el numero de cuarto corro como loca a buscar a mi hermanita, sin embargo no se encuentra ahí, sin poder evitarlo grito con desesperación su nombre usualmente no me gusta hacer espectáculos, es en esta ocasión que no me importa la gente que me observa, es cuando escucho su voz que mi corazón da un brinco de alegría.

- Katniss.

- Prim.

Me abrazo a la cintura de mi hermana, llorando solo que esta vez estas lagrimas son de alegría, ella acaricia mi cabeza y aunque no la vea siento sus lagrimas caer, siento los brazos de mi madre rodearnos a ambas. Las tres lloramos por nuestro encuentro, por el hecho de otra vez estar juntas.

Mi hermana menor me dirige a su cuarto para que se pueda sentar en su cama, noto un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza con una pequeña flor que juraría que parece un diente de león, no me atrevo a decirle nada acerca de la perdida de su cabello porque aunque se que a ella eso no le importa se que yo no podría dejar de llorar por su rubio cabello perdido.

- Me alegro tanto que estés aquí. Peeta nos dijo que no pudiste venir por tus prácticas con el equipo de arquería.

Es cuando por segunda vez en el día mi corazón se detiene y solo logro articular una palabra- Peeta.

- Sí- dice mi hermana feliz.

- ¿Peeta esta aquí?- le pregunto.

- Sí- me contesta con alegría- No te contó que iba a venir porque creia que te disgustaras con él, ya que tu no podías hacerlo… ¿verdad que no estas molesta?

- No- le contesto- ¿Y donde esta?

- No sé- contesta mi madre- dijo que iba a ser una llamada.

- Ya debería de haber regresado- dice Prim

- Prim, es hora- dice una enfermera.

- No podemos posponerlo mi hermana vino desde el Distrito 12 a verme- dice Prim triste.

- Prim, lo que mas quiero es que te mejores así que ve con la enfermera- le digo.

- Esta bien.

Al salir Prim le digo a mi Mamá que iré buscar a Peeta a lo cual ella asiente. Salgo del cuarto buscando a Peeta por todo el hospital desde la cafetería, hasta el jardín de donde me dijeron Mi madre y Prim que fue la última vez que lo vieron. Frustrada de no encontrarlo pregunto nuevamente a las enfermeras de recepción, al igual que Prim, Peeta también resulta ganarse fácilmente a las personas ya que inmediatamente las mujeres me dicen que lo vieron salir y que parecía muy apurado.

Me pongo a pensar que me debió de haber visto en el pasillo cuando abrazaba a Prim y a mi madre. Seguramente había huido nuevamente de mí. Corro a las calles del Capitolio, intentando encontrarlo entre esta gente de aspecto extravagante y cabelleras de colores. Siento que me invade el pesimismo al pensar que no lo voy a encontrar hasta que me acuerdo de algo. Camino dirigiéndome a ese lugar.

Antes de llegar al hospital había notado un pequeño bosque en medio de la ciudad, seguramente era artificial conociendo a la gente del Capitolio ya que los árboles se veían algo falsos y demasiado verdes.

No fue difícil llegar, comienzo a recorrerlo sintiendo su pasto suave y falso, me lleva un tiempo hasta que llego a un sitio donde ahí muchas piedras. Mi corazón se acelera al verlo ahí sentado contemplando a la nada, daría todo por saber que es lo que piensa que es lo que siente, quiero ir y abrazarlo pero mi mente y mi cuerpo no logran conectarse, al final es mi boca la que decide reaccionar.

- Peeta.

- ¿Como es que siempre me encuentras?- dice fríamente.

Quiero contestarle que quizás si yo no lo hiciera él me encontraría ya que estamos destinados a encontrarnos uno al otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasar al capitulo 29 SI YA ESTA DISPONIBLE!


	29. Chapter 29

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 29

_**PoV Peeta**_

Prim resulto ser una niña totalmente encantadora, siempre sonriente y amable preocupada por los otros enfermos del hospital. No podía sacarla de su cuarto sin que se acercara a algún enfermo que estuviera en el pasillo o mencionara que tenia que ir a ver como se encontraba tal persona y entraba a su cuarto. Me contó con una sonrisa que ella anhelaba algún día ser doctora. Al decirlo vi que su tierno rostro inmediatamente se ensombreció por un sentimiento el cual yo aun desconocía.

- Lo serás- le dije inmediatamente- Serás doctora.

Amablemente la Señora Everdeen me había ofrecido quedarme en el departamento que su Tío les había rentado mientras ellas estuvieran en el Capitolio y por más que me había negado, termine cediendo. Debía admitir que a veces me quedaba observando a la madre de Katniss pensando que ella había sido la mujer que mi Padre había amado (o ¿aun amaba?) con todo su corazón. Viéndola podía entender porque mi Madre me relacionaba con ella, como yo, ella tenia cabello rubio solo que era mas claro, sus ojos también eran azules aunque un poco mas obscuros que los míos, definitivamente era muy diferente a Katniss pero muy parecida a Prim.

Camino desde el enorme apartamento hasta el hospital, lo hago porque me gusta ver a lo lejos un pequeño bosque hecho para que la gente del Capitolio haga reuniones, o "se sienta conectada con la naturaleza" aunque sea falsa. Aparto mi mirada rápidamente ya que al observarlo viene a mi mente Katniss, decido mejor colocar mis ojos en un aparador donde tienen un sombrero tejido con lo que me parece un diente de león de adorno, sin pensarlo mucho entro a la tienda a comprarlo.

- Hola- me saluda sonriente Prim.

- Hola- le respondo- Buenos días- digo a la Señora Everdeen.

- Ten, un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.

Ella lo observa sin abrir con cierta tristeza volteando me dice- Te vas a ir antes de mi cumpleaños.

Sonrió en estos dos días como me ha ganado esta niña- No, solo quise dártelo antes.

- Gracias- dice sonriendo.

Lo abre con emoción, es cuando lo saca que hace sonido de alegría enseñándoselo a su Madre, se quita inmediatamente el sombrero que trae para colocárselo el nuevo.

- Me veo bonita- pregunta.

- Mucho- le digo.

Me lanza una mirada y dice- Aunque no más que Katniss.

Lanzo una simple sonrisa, intentando ocultar el dolor que provoca el solo escuchar su nombre. Una parte de mi quisiera que ella estuviera aquí, porque se que su hermana seria mas feliz de verla a ella que a mi, es en ese momento una vocecita interna me cuestiona- no mas bien será que es a ti a quien haría mas feliz verla.

- Ayer hable con ella- me cuenta Prim.

- ¿Y como la escuchaste?

- Te extraña- me dice con tristeza- Me siento mal por retenerte aquí hasta mi cumpleaños.

Decido no decirle nada. En la tarde y antes de uno de sus estudios nos pide que la acompañemos a dar una vuelta por el jardín. Mientras nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del hospital, una idea viene a mi mente algo que debo hacer así que me separo de ellas para hacer una llamada a cierta persona que se que me dará la información que quiero.

- Bueno- contesta Haymitch medio borracho.

- Haymitch podrías intentar contestar tu teléfono- le reclamo. Ya que tuve que marcar tres veces antes de que su dueño se tomara la molestia de contestar.

- Chico, ¿donde estas? La muchacha esta preocupada por no saber nada de ti.

- Haymitch tu sabes algo acerca de ese contrato que ella firmo.

- De hecho ayer en la noche lo estaba leyendo- me dice sinceramente.

Intento no sonar molesto con mi vecino porque sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo dejo que me ilusionara en una historia de amor donde yo era el único que estaba apostando su corazón, ya que la otra parte de esto apostaba cosas más importantes.

Me dirijo al cuarto de Prim para despedirme de ellas ya que la conversación con Haymitch me ha hecho pensar en lo que debo de hacer de ahora en adelante con respecto a Katniss y que es lo mejor para Prim. Pienso tanto en ella desde que me aleje, que no me sorprende creer que escucho su voz, es cuando la escucho mas fuerte y mas cercas que definitivamente se que es ella. Apresuro mi paso hasta llegar al pasillo donde las veo están las tres abrazadas, la escena hace que yo también suelte un par de lagrimas, ya que allí esta la mujer que amo, con la persona por la que ha decidido sacrificar todo.

Sin pensarlo comienzo a alejarme de ellas, del Hospital, de Katniss. No estoy seguro de poder estar cercas de Katniss y fingir delante de Prim que todo esta bien. Camino con mis sentimientos todos revueltos, por una parte estoy contento de que ella este aquí y por otra siento dolor porque se que las cosas no serán como antes. Rió con amargura al darme cuenta a donde me llevaron mis pies…estoy parado frente al bosque.

Entro pensando en ella en que la conocí en el bosque, en el día que escuche su voz en el bosque, en como pensaba que fuéramos juntos al bosque. Camine hasta llegar a unas piedras donde decidí sentarme para pensar, si, pensar en ella ya que me estaba dando por vencido en intentar sacarla de mis pensamientos.

- Peeta- escucho que me habla.

Le pregunto como le hace para encontrarme, ya que parece que no se le dificulta en hacerlo, espero pacientemente a que me diga algo pero de su boca no sale ninguna palabra. Así que decido que es momento de hablar de lo que tenemos que hablar ella y yo.

- Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente- le digo intentando no demostrarle todo el dolor que me causa verla.

- Sí.

- Entiendo porque lo hiciste, si no hubieras aceptado el trato con Snow, Prim estaría peor- veo que mi comentario le provoca dolor- Aquí recibe buena atención medica, incluyendo los mejores tratamientos- le digo intentando darle ánimos-Tu sacrificio ha valido la pena- eso ultimo me dolió a mi.

- Para mi…-intenta decir pero se queda callada.

- Se que debió ser difícil para ti, intentar estar conmigo-suspiro de dolor. Es lo único que me permito- Siento mucho que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera y que nuestros sentimientos se hayan visto involucrados.

La observo durante un rato, sabia que la extrañaba pero no sabia que la extrañaba tanto, tengo que frenarme para no ir a abrazarla y besarla. Siento que se me hunde el corazón al verla tan frágil, se ve nerviosa, preocupada y triste…¿estará triste por nuestra separación? me resisto a darme una respuesta, es cuando recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch.

- Haymitch dice que te enamoraste de mi…no le puedo creer.

- Peeta- me dice con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- Katniss, necesito escucharlo de ti…necesito que me digas que me amas. Aunque no debería creerte ya nada, estoy dispuesto- callo y cierro los ojos-a creer todo lo que me digas en estos momentos.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados esperando escuchar su voz, logro escuchar como el viento mueve los árboles, también logro escuchar a los pájaros, definitivamente no son sinsajos, escucho gente pasar a lo lejos, pero no escucho a Katniss. Siento sus manos rodear mi cuello, con una de ellas suavemente acaricia mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello, mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir sus labios depositar un beso debajo de mi mentón.

Quiero dejarme llevar tomarla y besarla eso seria totalmente fácil fingir que ella me dijo que me quería a su manera, solo que viene a mi mente que así fue todo besos de su parte, caricias, todo eso lo hacia por obligación sin ningún trabajo, lo único que jamás salio de ella fueron palabras, ya que no las sentía.

- Así no- le digo.

Ella se detiene, recargando ligeramente su cabeza sobre mi pecho, tengo la necesidad de abrazarla- Lo siento Peeta- dice llorosa. Y me aparto antes de tomarla entre mis brazos, me aparto dándole la espalda para poder llorar. Ella no me quiere, sabe que me esta lastimando porque no me ama, es por eso de sus disculpas.

Las lágrimas corren por mi mejilla y no logro detenerlas. Se que aunque ella no me sienta lo mismo que yo, aun hay un tema mas importante entre nosotros que quiero aclarar de una vez.

- Haymitch me hablo sobre el contrato- le digo intentando que mi voz no se corte-Al escucharlo me di cuenta que es lo que tenemos que hacer para que Prim siga con su tratamiento- me callo intentado sonar calmado- Finjamos ser novios.

- Eh…que- escucho que dice o suelta.

- Sigamos fingiendo que estamos enamorados y que somos novios- le digo quitándome las lagrimas- Estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto para que Prim siga con su tratamiento y tu no tengas que pagarle a Snow todo lo que le debes.

- Solo hay que seguir fingiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a toda la gente linda que lee esta historia, espero que me perdonen si me atrase en estos capítulos. Mi principal problema fue que me resfrié muy severamente ya que no tenia ánimos de acercarme a la computadora ni saber nada de los Juegos del Hambre (y que pasen esas cosas es porque de verdad me siento mal). Se preguntaran porque dos capítulos, la cosa es que quería que las dos partes Peeta y Katniss fueran un solo capitulo pero no sucedió ya que el anterior salio largo, como quería tomar la parte de Peeta decidí escribirlo y subirlo los dos juntos, para mi suerte resulto fácil escribir la parte de Peeta y como sabia que iba a ser algo corto aquí esta.

Falta poco para el capitulo 30 (quien lo iba a decir) y falta poco para los 300 reviews muchas gracias a todos los que siempre lo dejan y gracias a los que solo lo han hecho una o dos o tres veces gracias a todos. **Milet7393** gracias por tu comentario, solo haré sufrir un poco a Katniss. **Bella Luna Lawliet** que bueno lo de tu computadora, cuando a la mía le pasa algo casi muero jajaja. Con lo de los síntomas si apenas lo hicieron no puede ser tan rápido o sea que se presenten los síntomas. **EllaCampbell** no si a mi tampoco me gusta ver a Katniss sufrir pero tiene que empezar a valorar lo que tiene, gracias por el review. **akatsuki84** intentare que no tome tanto tiempo la reconciliación, por mientras espero que igual disfrutes estos capitulo. **MarEverdeen** espero que no tengamos problemas, fue culpa de Katniss se lo dejaron fácil y no dijo nada, gracias por el review. **LauraC** creo que tardare en subir estos capítulos pero vamos son 2x1 así que espero que te guste aunque me retrace. **Katniss22** gracias por que de verdad te guste la historia y ojala que te haya gustado la parte de el reencuentro. **Johana **espero que si les vaya a gustar las cosas que van a ir pasando. **Natalia** espero que este antes del viernes jajajaja pero son 2x1. **Massy13** gracias por lo de fiel lectora y si aquí esta la parte de Peeta. **VGpotter** gracias por el comentario y ojala que no hayas esperado mucho. **Alejandra** gracias por los comentarios y si así me imagine que Haymitch no podía comportarse indiferente ante el dolor de sus vecinos. **Patrynachys **en eso estoy de acuerdo no se como le haré para mantenerlos separados, si ya al final Katniss hizo de las suyas, ya que originalmente se iba a quedar quieta sin acercarse. **Marydc26** Pobre Peeta esta sufriendo pero no le es tan fácil perdonar y olvidar. **Nalujo** Si claro que quiero poner escenas de celos son las que mas me gustan, y creo que no eres la única que cree que es bueno hacer sufrir a Katniss. **l'esperit Llop** vaya que si tardaste en dejar tu review. Igual gracias por dejarlo dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca y gracias por seguir esta historia desde el primer momento en que apareció, gracias por los comentarios. **Bess20 **Si que Katniss haga su mayor esfuerzo en esta situación.


	30. Chapter 30

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 30

Camino detrás de Peeta, observo su fuerte espalda con tristeza, me di cuenta que jamás la había visto bien, ya que Peeta jamás me había dado la espalda, en cuanto me sentía cercas se volteaba para abrazarme o besarme. Acaso ya no seria de esa manera.

Intentaba analizar todo lo que hace un momento había pasado. Peeta pidiéndome que le dijera que lo amaba, yo intentando decirle mis sentimientos sin lograr colocar esas palabras en mi boca. Solo había logrado mover mis piernas para acercarme, intentando demostrarle todo por medio de acciones acariciando su rostro y besando su mentón. Me lanzó una mirada de suplica, podía notar que lo que quería y eso eran palabras no besos, ni nada parecido el deseaba que le dijera mis sentimientos y no pude.

De verdad era una completa estúpida. La razón del porque fui a buscarlo con Finnick era porque según yo le iba a decir lo que sentía por él, en que momento me acobarde o mas bien en que momento solo pensé en mi misma. Le había pedido perdón por no poder decir lo que quería escuchar. En serio tenia algo descompuesto dentro de mí, desde que mi Padre había muerto yo me descompuse. Nada había resultado como quería, Peeta estaba dolido y yo estaba peor y todo esto gracias a mi.

Me detengo al sentir como una mano de el toma mi muñeca, la cual inmediatamente suelta. Su intención era que me detuviera porque varios autos estaban pasando, seguro se dio cuenta que mi cabeza andaba por otra parte. Como puede Peeta creer que no lo quiero ¿por que como no quererlo? es tan noble, bueno, atento, sonriente, justo, sabe hablar con las personas y ganárselas, este acto de preocuparse por mi es de los miles de detalles que ha tenido conmigo, inclusive con todo lo que siente, piensa en otros antes que en él. No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me propuso fingir que aun seguíamos de novios y todo para que Prim estuviera tranquila y siguiera con su atención medica, en ese momento en que me había propuesto fingir ser novios quería decirle tantas cosas y que fue lo único que salio de mi boca.

- Gracias.

Solo un simple agradecimiento, Peeta se merece más que eso mucho más. Quisiera lanzarme una flecha a mi misma y acabar con mi idiotez pero no puedo porque no tengo un arco a la mano y debe de ser algo complicado dispararse a si misma.

En cuanto entramos al hospital las enfermeras lo saludan con alegría él les de vuelve el saludo de la misma manera. Es antes de llegar al cuarto de Prim que se detiene en seco toma mi mano y dice en un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado.

- Es solo por Prim.

Aprieto su mano antes de entrar a ver a Prim. No lo hago por agradecimiento, solo porque quiero que entienda todo lo que siento por él, debe de haber alguna manera de hacerlo sin que sean palabras.

- Ya lo encontraste- dijo Prim con una sonrisa aunque podía notar cansancio en su rostro.

- Sí, me encontró- le dijo Peeta acercándonos a la cama de mi hermana.

- ¿Como te sientes patito?- le pregunto.

- Bien, solo algo cansada…¿Estuvieron llorando?

- De felicidad- se apresuro a decir Peeta.

Junto con Prim y Mi madre los cuatro platicamos de como me ha ido en la escuela, de las clases de arquería. Sin saber Prim termina preguntando por algo que no sabia que causaría dolor.

- ¿Y Gale?

Al escuchar la pregunta inmediatamente intento ver la expresión de Peeta pero parase inalterable- Él esta bien, entro al ejercito.

- Al ejército, vaya…aunque supongo que es algo que le va- dice Prim.

- Ya va a hacer hora de que se vayan- nos interrumpe mi madre.

- ¿No me puedo quedar?

- Solo después de las 7:30 se puede quedar solo una persona a la guardia.

- Yo me quedo así tu vas a descansar- le digo a mi Madre.

- Ya he descansado el otro día Peeta amablemente se quedo en mi lugar…además me parece que tu necesitas mas el descanso por el viaje…te ves fatal.

Pienso en como convencerla de que me deje quedar a lo que ella dice que mañana me puedo quedar con Prim.

- Sí, Katniss será como una pijamada- dice animada.

- Señora Everdeen y si yo me quedo esta noche con Prim, así Katniss y usted pueden pasar un tiempo juntas.

- No, Peeta gracias…además aprovechen lo que queda del día están en el Capitolio busquen un lugar bonito para cenar y paseen un buen rato juntos.

Peeta y yo salimos del hospital, aunque le digo que yo puedo el termina tomando mi maleta. Se bien que lo ultimo que haremos será tener una cena romántica y mucho menos dar un paseo a la luz de la luna. Seguro que se quería quedar porque no quiere estar conmigo esta noche. Sin decir nada me guía al súper enorme departamento que Snow les rento a mi Madre y a Prim.

- Dormiré en la habitación de Prim- le aviso, después de recorrer todo el lugar.

- Esta bien yo estoy durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes- me dice- ¿Quieres cenar?

- No, gracias.

Aunque tengo algo de hambre, no quiero incomodarlo. En cuanto se duerma planeo darme una escapada al refrigerador y comer cualquier cosa. Sin decir nada mas entro al cuarto de Prim para acostarme un rato hasta que huelo lo que Peeta ha preparado son huevos. Me asomo un poco por la puerta de la cocina cuando el dice.

- Siéntate a cenar- dice de manera seca.

Me acerco a ver mi plato lleno de huevo con cebolla y jitomate, suspiro porque son mis favoritos, al lado una taza de chocolate caliente para acompañarlo. Estas cenas las hacíamos todo el tiempo en casa el siempre insistía en cocinar y yo lo dejaba porque me gustaba su sazón.

- Gracias.

- Quiero que Prim te vea bien…no quiero que piense que pasa algo malo- dice fríamente.

- Jamás haría algo para que Prim se preocupara…es la única persona que me importa que este bien y si para eso me tengo que sacrificar…lo seguiré haciendo, me seguiré sacrificando.

-Yo mas que nadie se de lo que eres capaz de sacrificar- dice Peeta con amargura.

Me sentía disgustada porque desde que llegue lo único que mencionaba Peeta es Prim y la manera de protegerla. Me hacia sentir mal que fuera tan bueno que se preocupara por la persona que mas me importaba, en lugar de irse, debería olvidarnos y quizás así lo dejaría de querer. Sin decir nada en cuanto termina su cena se levanta para lavar su plato.

- Deja ahí, tu hiciste la cena a mi me toca lavar y recoger- le digo.

Él no dice nada, sin verme sale de la cocina y yo me aguanto las ganas de ir tras de él. Solo lo estoy arruinando, solo estoy logrando que crea que yo no lo quiero cuando es todo lo contrario. Me siento frente al televisor ya que no tengo sueño y launque no tengo nada que ver prefiero escuchar algo de ruido.

Intentaba que la televisión pudiera distraerme dejar de pensar en lo que Peeta me había pedido y en lo que le había dicho sobre seguir fingiendo. Al escuchar una puerta abrirse voltee para encontrarme a Peeta que salía de bañarse. Lo vi secar sus rizos dorados con una toalla, observe que solo traía su pantalón de dormir sin ninguna camisa. Mi mente recordó aquella noche en que pude disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo, el hecho de que no solo lo miraba sino que también lo tocaba. Salgo de mis pensamientos al ver que Peeta me estaba observando ya que ella sin ninguna discreción me había quedado embobada en su pecho desnudo. Sintiendo el rojo aparecer en mi rostro aparte la mirada rápidamente hasta que escuche como él cerraba la puerta del cuarto de visitas.

Pienso o mas bien tengo una pelea interna de ir a buscarlo de entrar en ese cuarto y aclarar mis sentimientos con él, pero de que sirve, cuando lo intento no lo logro que de mi boca salga alguna palabra y solo logro lastimar más a Peeta. Me acuesto en el sofá ahogándome en mi propio llanto por la frustración que siento de ser una inútil.

Estoy entre despierta y dormida, ya que mi mente no me deja descansar, mis sueños están inundados de Peeta, de sus labios recorriendo cada milímetro de mi cuerpo entre besos y mordiscos en mi piel, sus caricias en mis brazos, en mi espalda, en mi cabello, en todo mi ser, el como me sentía completa al sentir su ligero peso sobre mi cuerpo, de sus suaves manos apartando mi cabello para poder observarme directamente con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gustan.

Despierto al sentir los rayos de sol tocar mi rostro, me percato de que me quede dormida en el sillón. Al ver que tengo una suave almohada bajo mi cabeza y una cobija tapándome se que el lo hizo. Me levanto para buscarlo emocionada de que aun se preocupa por mi. Me decepción al solo encontrar una nota en la mesa de estar en la que me comunica que tuvo que salir y que me veía en el hospital. Me vuelvo a acostar cubriéndome con la cobija que me dejo intentando descubrir si quedo impregnada del aroma de Peeta.

Me levanto para cambiarme en mi bolso encuentro lo que traía para Prim el cassette y el libro de poemas, junto con un pequeño collar que le compre en el Distrito 4 antes de tomar el tren.

- Oh no lo olvide- me dije.

Con todo lo que paso había olvidado comentarle a Peeta lo de Finnick. Me dirigí al hospital donde estaban mi Madre y Prim esperándome muy animadas. No supe que contestarle a Prim cuando pregunto por Peeta.

- Dijo que tenia algo que hacer- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

- Lo hubieras acompañado- me dijo.

- La verdad paso mucho tiempo con él…prefiero estar todo lo que pueda contigo- le digo y era verdad aunque Peeta y yo estuviéramos bien intentaría pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con mi Patito.

Fue hasta en la tarde que el desaparecido llego, asomando un poco su cabeza por la puerta pregunto en un susurro.

- Esta tu mamá.

- No- le contesto Prim. La cual siempre que lo veía le brillaban más los ojos.

- Tenemos que esconder esto- le dijo a Prim al entrar con un paquete.

- Ponlos debajo de la cama, ya hicieron la limpieza.

Después de esconder el paquete, se acerco tomando las pequeñas manos de mi hermana y le dijo- Les prepare muffins de chocolate para su pijamada.

- Que rico- dijo entusiasmada.

- ¿Y por que esconderlos?- dije dudosa.

- Lo que pasa es que no me permiten comer nada que no sea del hospital- me contesto mi patito.

- Entonces esta mal lo de los muffins.

- No, solo que son muy estrictos con esas cosas aunque no tiene nada de malo es solo por las reglas del Hospital.

- No se los hubiera dado si supiera que la pondrían mal- dice Peeta muy serio.

- Esta bien, en la noche los comeremos a escondidas.

- Sí- dijo animada Prim- Sabes Katniss, como Peeta llego con unos pequeños pasteles, varias enfermeras se sorprendieron al verlos y mas saber que él los había hecho, desde entonces es muy perseguido. Ya les dije que tu eres su novia y que no esperen que vea a otras chicas, porque solo tiene ojos para una, ¿verdad?- le pregunta a Peeta.

Con una sonrisa y depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de mi hermana dice- Si en estos días solo tengo ojos para una sola chica y me parece que es la más hermosa del mundo.

Ella se pone roja y sonríe dulcemente a mi chico del pan que no deja de observarla también con dulzura. Me voltea a ver a mi y dice- Katniss es mas que obvio que él solo te ve a ti.

Intento sonreír- Lo se.

- Peeta, mira lo que Katniss me compro en Distrito 4.

- Es hermoso- dice Peeta aunque se que parece extrañado.

- Tienes que hablar con Finnick- le digo- Te ha estado buscando.

- ¿Cómo…?- pregunta extrañado.

- Pase al Distrito 4 antes de llegar aquí- le informo- Finnick y Annie se van a casar y él esta preocupado porque no sabe nada de ti.

- Se van a casar- me mira sorprendido- Tengo que hablar con Finnick- dice levantándose.

- ¿Y tu celular?- le pregunto.

- Lo olvide en mi casa- al decir esto sale del cuarto.

A la hora de que se había ido regresa, mi madre ya se encontraba con nosotras la cual no sospechaba sobre los muffins secretos bajo la cama. Prim lo miro entusiasmada por lo de la boda enfrente del mar.

- Me dijo que tú vas a hacer la Dama de honor- dice.

- Sí, Annie me lo pidió.

- Oh- solo articula.

- Que envidia- dice Prim- Me gustaría poder ir y ver el mar.

- Algún día lo veras- le digo para darle ánimos.

- Te gustaria ir a la boda- le pregunta Peeta.

- Sí, pero….

- Iras de eso me encargo yo- dice muy resuelto.

Después de decirlo sale totalmente decidido del cuarto, sorprendida por su reacción salgo tras de él, lo tomo del brazo para lo cual inmediatamente me suelta, ese acto me duele mucho aun así intento decirle.

- No hace falta Peeta, yo me encargare de ver como llevar a Prim al Distrito 4.

- ¿Y como lo harás Katniss?… con ayuda de tu Tío- dice y eso me hiere- Lo siento- dice inmediatamente- Deja que haga todo por cumplirle ese deseo a Prim.

No digo mas solo muevo la cabeza afirmativamente, ya que no puedo con sus palabras, inclusive para lastimar sabe como hacerlo bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola aquí esta el nuevo capitulo al fin el 30 que gran sorpresa para mi la verdad, se que mas de una vez lo he dicho pero jamás pensé en lograrlo, ahora mi meta será terminar la historia. No se que piensen de Peeta ahorita esta siendo algo duro con Katniss la verdad no lo quiero alejar mucho de su personalidad amable y noble pero me imagino que esta enojado y por eso le dice lo del final. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el 31.

Ahora los reviews gracias a todos los que me ayudaron a conseguir los 300 y algo reviews, espero que me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios. **Milet7393** creo que hoy no me tarde en actualizar ya que lo tuve casi luego, luego y gracias por la preocupación ya estoy mejor.** Bess20** que bueno que te gusto lo de la carta quería que fuera bonita, lo intente y creo que salio mas o menos, si yo también pienso que si Katniss sufre también Peeta por eso será difícil que el no caiga a los pies de ella. **MarEverdeen** gracias por los comentarías, espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con mis respuestas a tus dudas. **Anaprinces25 **gracias por el review y muchísimas gracias por gustarte la historia. **Akatsuki84 **no te enojes con Katniss parte de esto es culpa mía ya que aun no quiero que le diga a Peeta que lo ama. Gracias por dejar tu comentario. **Brenda mellark** en unos capítulos mas ya no lo hará sufrir, que bueno que te esta gustando la historia gracias por el review. **Nalujo** yo también quiero un hombre así de hermoso y noble y dispuesto a todo por una, gracias por tu comentario. **Sol de media noche** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que igual te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos, gracias por el review. **Rinsita-chan** si aunque sea están juntos ya que aunque estén enojados y distanciados me gusta escribir cuando están juntos. **Katniss bella luz** sí Peeta es un amor, no se si lo de Katniss sea por terquedad pero lo explicare mas en el siguiente capitulo. **Johana **SI FINNICK Y ANNIE SE CASAN! Fue un placer hacer lo del 2x1 y si Katniss necesita hacerse mas fuerte o por lo menos saber expresarse. **Bell **no te odio de verdad que no, no pienso abandonar la historia, de hecho estoy disfrutando escribir sobre Katniss y Peeta que tengo en mente otra historia diferente a esta pero con nuestros protagonistas, gracias por los comentarios. **Natalia **gracias por el comentario. **Patrynachys** déjame terminar la frase Peeta es tan adorable y si aun no va a decirle nada. **Alejandra **de nada, de nada, que bueno que te haya gustado los dos capítulos y Peeta siempre será tierno y lindo. **Marydc26** Sí creo que el hecho de que sigan fingiendo les dolerá a los dos y no te creas a mi tampoco me gusta tenerlos así pero me encanta el drama jajajaja. **Massy13 **gracias por reportarte y si ambos van a sufrir lo necesario por lo del arreglo. **Flo** lo hará en su debido momento, gracias por el comentario**. LauraC**. Aquí esta espero que no hayas sufrido mucho. **l'esperit Llop **gracias por eso de que no vas a dejar de leer la historia eso es importante para mi que todos la sigan leyendo y espero que ya tengas tu laptop.


	31. Chapter 31

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 31

_**PoV Peeta**_

Me sentía terrible por la manera en que le había contestado a Katniss, no quería hacerlo pero me sentía muy molesto con ella, ya que me confundía sus actitudes y sus palabras.

Primero en la cena de anoche hablando de lo mucho que se ha sacrificado, para luego confundirme con esa mirada que me lanzo al salir del baño y luego la llamada que le hice a Finnick contándome que ella había ido a buscarme. Me preguntaba la razón del porque había ido a buscarme, ¿que era lo que quería de mi? Me Sentía tan confundido con una mezcla de coraje que cuando me dijo que ella buscaría la manera de llevar a Prim a la boda de Finnick y Annie, no pude evitar pensar que seguro esa manera seria hablando con su Tío y que yo volvería a ser utilizado para la conveniencia de ambos.

Ayer en la noche fue demasiado difícil ya que tuve que estar solo con Katniss, sentarme frente a ella para cenar en ese silencio incomodo, lo peor fue dormir sin ella, sin poder tenerla en mis brazos, sin poder escuchar su respiración, sin poder... me costo tanto dormir que me termine levantando a las seis de la mañana. No esperaba encontrarla dormida en el sofá, pensé llevarla a la cama de Prim, pero no lo hice por temor a tenerla tan cercas y no poder resistirme a ella, así que simplemente la tape con una cobija y le coloque una almohada al hacerlo mi mano termino por recorrer su suave mejilla, me aleje de ella, necesitaba salir del departamento.

En la noche pude estar mas tranquilo ya que Katniss se quedaría con Prim y mi compañía seria la madre de ellas.

- Peeta- me habla la señora Everdeen-Hoy estas muy callado.

- Perdón estoy algo cansado.

- Peeta, quería hablar contigo a solas de algo- suspira y dice-yo conocí a tu Papá hace tiempo.

- Sí, lo se. Mi Papá me ha hablado de usted…mucho- le digo, aunque creo que lo último fue demasiado sincero.

- Katniss…

- Sí, ella sabe que ustedes se conocieron.

Ella guarda silencio un momento y dice- Él es un maravilloso hombre, me alegra mucho que le este yendo tan bien y que tenga un hijo como tu, es muy afortunado.

- Gracias.

Agradecí el hecho de que la noche después de que Katniss se quedara con Prim, la Señora Everdeen me haya permitido ser yo quien me quedara la siguiente noche como guardián, eso me evitaría estar cercas de Katniss. Prim y yo nos llevábamos muy bien ella era adorable y siempre lograba hacerme sonreír, el hecho de estar aguantando todos mis sentimientos valían la pena por ella.

- Peeta, sabes le tengo algo de envidia a Katniss- me dice Prim.

- ¿Por qué?- le digo sorprendido ante su confesión.

- Porque ella esta enamorada, muy enamorada…tengo miedo de no vivir para enamorarme- dice con tristeza.

- Te enamoraras- le aseguro.

- ¿Y tú crees que alguien se enamore de mi tanto como tu amas a Katniss?

- Claro que sí, allá afuera esta un chico que esta destinado a amarte.

- ¿Como Katniss y tú estaban destinados a amarse?

- Sí- le digo aunque se que es mentira.

- Peeta…quizás tengas que batallar un poco con Katniss ella no es buena tratando a la gente, pero sabes ella te ama.

- Lo sé- le dije aunque en realidad no lo sabia.

En los últimos días había estado tratando de evitar quedarme solo con Katniss y ella parecía hacer todo lo posible por también estar lejos de mí. Pase esos días preparando el pastel para el cumpleaños de Prim ya que ella quería darle a todo el mundo, también estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que los doctores le dieran permiso para ir al Distrito 4.

El día del cumpleaños de Prim todo había salido bien, el pastel alcanzo para todos los del piso de Prim junto con los doctores y enfermeras, la gente había estado muy animada y la festejada que ya de por si tenia su luz propia brillaba como nunca. Los doctores ya me habían dado permiso de llevarme a Prim con una enfermera de acompañante y varias sugerencias para cuidarla, esperaba darle la noticia al final cuando terminara de abrir sus regalos.

El regalo de Katniss fue lo que más le emociono, un casette que contenía una vieja canción cantada por su padre, colocada en un mp3. Con una emoción en su rostro me invito a escucharla junto a ella. Al colocarme el auricular lo primero que escuche fue la voz de una niña discutiendo con su padre el momento de empezar a cantar, pude escuchar cuando ambas voces se hacían una en una hermosa melodía. Fue cuando la voz del hombre desapareció para que la voz de la pequeña niña se luciera con esa hermosa voz que se que dueña aun poseía.

"_solo cierra tus ojos, el sol se esta poniendo_

_Tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora_

_Ven luz del día. Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos"_

Escuchar su voz provoca que mi corazón lata muy fuerte, ya que desde que me reencontré con Katniss no la he vuelto escuchar cantar, no lo hace y sé que es porque era algo que hacia con su padre y aun mas que deseaba volverla escuchar cantar nunca me he atrevido a pedirle que lo haga.

Quiero huir, apartarme de esa voz que me hace pensar en mi amor por su dueña, aunque se que de nada serviría porque si antes aun lograba recordarla cantando ahora que la he vuelto a escuchar dudo que me la pueda sacar de la cabeza. Sin querer levanto la mirada intentando desconectarme de ese momento cuando me encuentro con los ojos de Katniss. Ambos nos miramos, al verla mientras escucho la voz que hizo que ella entrara en mi corazón me pierdo en mis emociones. Me doy cuenta que para ella es incomodo ya que en cuanto puede aparta su mirada de mí, en el primer momento que puede.

En cuanto se acaba la canción me levanto dándole la espalda a las tres, las escucho llorar por el hombre que las cuidaba y las amaba, ese hombre que fue el más importante para ellas…para ella. Quería convertirme en el segundo hombre mas importante para Katniss, quería que después de su padre fuera yo el hombre al que ella más amara…jamás pensé que ella ya lo tuviera, su amigo de la infancia, el que estuvo con ella en sus momentos más difíciles.

Prim con su acostumbrado optimismo termina la tristeza, intentando sonar alegre por su cumpleaños. En ese momento decido darle la sorpresa del permiso obtenido por sus doctores, ella grita y brinca de felicidad y aunque quiero unirme a la felicidad de ellas no puedo porque mis ojos viajan nuevamente a Katniss y mi mente recuerda esa parte de la canción donde solo podía escuchar su voz.

- Tengo que salir de aquí- me digo. Salgo del cuarto con la excusa de hacer una llamada.

No sé a donde dirigirme solo quiero que sea lejos de ella, se que cuando regresemos al 12 será imposible apartarme ya que ahí tendremos que seguir fingiendo ser novios, aquí por lo menos puedo aun huir de Katniss. Escucho su voz hablarme, ella aun tiene mucho poder sobre mí ya que todo mi cuerpo se detiene.

- Gracias- me dice- por lo de Prim.

Le digo que lo hago para que Prim sea feliz, sin embargo se que es también porque quiero que ella sea feliz y se que si Prim lo es, ella lo será. Definitivamente debo alejarme. Intento moverme y nuevamente no puedo porque vuelvo a escuchar que me habla, ella intenta decirme algo, la detengo. De verdad tengo que irme lejos de ella y soy sincero ya que se lo digo, le digo que necesito apartarme ya que escucharla cantar fue demasiado para mi.

Y antes de que pueda decir mas su madre nos llamas para pedirnos acompañarla. Intento zafarme de eso, pero igual que con las hijas también me cuesta trabajo no complacer a la madre, la seguimos hasta llegar a un consultorio.

_**PoV Katniss**_

- Katniss- me habla mi patito.

- Dime- le digo.

Ambas estamos acostadas en su cama de hospital, nos encontramos llenas después de comer los deliciosos muffins que Peeta nos preparo y aunque nos reímos y platicamos de muchas cosas fue el sabor de esos panes los que provocaron un sabor agridulce en mi corazón.

- ¿Que te preocupa?- me pregunta acomodándose para voltear a verme-Y no digas que yo, se que algo mas te preocupa dime ¿que es?

Observo los ojos azules de mi patito, acaso las personas que actualmente me importaba tenían que tener ojos azules. El azul de ella era más oscuro que el de Peeta y aun así se veían claros ya que pertenecían a dos personas sin ninguna pizca de maldad. Dudo en decirle a Prim lo que en realidad me preocupa cuando ella dice.

- Puedes confiar en mí.

Volteo para observar el techo del cuarto del hospital para confesarme ante ella- Quiero decirle a Peeta que estoy…bueno mis sentimientos por él.

- Aun no se lo dices- dice mientras da un pequeño brinco en la cama- ¿Que estas esperando?

- No es tan fácil.

- Como que no es fácil, él es tu novio, es raro que aun no se lo digas- dice Prim.

- Ay algo mal en mi Prim, todo lo que siento esta atorado dentro de mi y no logro sacarlo.

Quiero llorar y me reprimo si Prim me ve llorar seguro se preocupara ya que solo en pocas ocasiones me ha visto llorar. Siento sus pequeñas y suaves manos tomar mi rostro para voltear a verla.

- En realidad nunca has sido de las que expresan sus sentimientos, pocas veces me has dicho que me quieres…pero desde la muerte de mi Papa te guardaste todo…desde que murió ya nunca volví escucharte decirme te quiero.

En ese instante no pude contenerme mas las lágrimas terminaron por salir frente a Prim, sin detenerse. Estas llenaban mis ojos y nublaban mi vista aunque lograba ver la expresión de tristeza de Prim, sus pequeñas manos intentaban apartar las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, me dejo llorar hasta que fui capaz de hablar.

- Aun mas que pienso no recuerdo que en esos últimos meses al lado de él, le hubiera dicho que lo quería, no recuerdo haberle dirigido a Papá algunas palabras de amor…siempre pensé que el amor estaba implícito. Me arrepiento mucho no haberle dicho ese día cuanto lo quería.

- Deberías aprender de eso y comenzar a decir a las personas que quieres cuanto te importan.

- Y quiero, pero no puedo esas palabras están atoradas en mi interior, incapaces de salir de mi.

Mi patito me observa con lastima y en ese momento no veo en ella a ninguna niña, sino a adolescente convirtiéndose en una mujer sabia, en cambio yo seguía siendo una niña asustada.

- Deja de presionarte por eso, yo se que me quieres y Peeta sabe que lo quieres seguro que no es necesario para él que se lo digas.

- Pero…-quiero explicarle que en realidad él no sabe que lo quiero.

- Esas palabras saldrán cuando estés preparada, te lo aseguro.

Esa promesa hizo que pudiera dormir en paz esa noche. A Peeta lo veía muy poco supongo que me evitaba y cuando aparecía siempre hacia todo lo posible para que Prim o mi madre estuvieran presentes.

El cumpleaños de Prim llego y Peeta sorprendió a todos con un hermoso pastel rosa cubierto de Primrose, en realidad no solo era hermoso, también era inmenso. Mi muy emocionada hermana estaba encantada repartiendo pedazos entre sus amigos del hospital, enfermeras y doctores. Todo el mundo felicitaba a Peeta por lo delicioso que estaba y una que otra enfermera me felicitaba a mí por el maravilloso novio que tenía aunque note en más de una un gesto de envidia y disgusto al mencionar mi noviazgo.

Después del pastel ya en privado Peeta, mi mamá y yo le dimos nuestros regalos a Prim. Mi madre le dio un libro sobre métodos naturista para curar enfermedades algo que le gusto mucho a mi hermana, Peeta se lucio al darle un hermoso collar con una estrella de dije. Emocionada le pidió que se lo pusiera, cosa que él hizo inmediatamente. Mi primer regalo fue un pequeño mp3, lleno de música que le gusta, lo segundo fue el libro de poemas de mi padre eso la emociono mucho y el tercero fue el casette que me había pedido.

- Si lo trajiste- me dijo emocionada.

- ¿A poco pensaste que lo había olvidado?

Me lanza una feliz sonrisa- El problema es que no hay donde escucharlo.

- Si le das play a tu reproductor la primer canción seguro te gustara- le digo.

Había pasado esos días buscando la manera de que Prim pudiera escuchar el casette y resulto que en el Capitolio había una tienda donde pasaban el contenido aun reproductor mp3.

Saco emocionada el aparato colocándose los audífonos, pero antes de prenderlo volteo a ver a Peeta y le dijo- ¿Te gustaría escuchar Peeta?

Peeta con una sonrisa asistió sentándose al lado de mi hermana en la cama, ella le paso uno de los audífonos que se coloco en su oído, en ese momento ella le dio play y la mente de ambos se transporto a otro mundo ya que no parecían notar nada mas que la canción que estaban escuchando.

Prim empezó a llorar por el hecho de que nuestro Padre nunca volverá para cantarle alguna canción para que ella duerma. Los observo detenidamente hasta que Peeta levanta la mirada cruzándose con la mía, siento una emoción invadir cada parte de mi cuerpo ya que es esa mirada intensa esa que solo me dedica a mi o a sus dibujos. Aparto mi mirada cuando mi Mamá se acerca a Prim para abrazarla ya que ella no dejaba de llorar. Al igual que mi Madre me acerco a Prim para unirme a ellas en la tristeza que nos causa la ausencia de mi padre, volteo a ver a Peeta que esta parado frente a la ventana del cuarto dándonos la espalda.

- Ya basta de ponernos tristes- dice Prim después de un rato- Es mi cumpleaños y quiero que este hoy estemos todos contentos.

- Bien, entonces es momento para la buena noticia- dijo Peeta- aquí esta tu segundo regalo de mi parte.

Dice entregándole una caja, ella emocionada rompe el papel con la que estaba envuelta hasta que la abre, de ahí saca un traje de baño azul muy bonito, ella lo voltea a ver con expectativa.

- Conseguí que los doctores te dieran permiso de ir al Distrito 4 a la boda de Annie y Finnick.

Un grito de felicidad sale de mi patito- Gracias Peeta- le dice.

- Mañana salimos para el Distrito 4 para que tengan todas las cosas que necesiten preparadas.

Mi Mamá y Prim empiezan a hablar muy emocionadas sobre lo que tienen que llevar para pasar los próximos días en el mar. Peeta se disculpa diciendo que tiene que ir a hablar por teléfono. Es desde que escucho la canción que lo veo raro decido seguirlo.

- Peeta- le hablo antes de que se aleje más de mí.

El se detiene sin voltear a verme, definitivamente algo paso mientras escuchaba la canción algo que no le permite mirarme. Se que debo aprovechar esto, este momento, pero la tonta de mi hace todo mal como siempre y solo digo.

- Gracias- estúpida- por lo de Prim.

- No tienes porque agradecer, solo quiero que ella sea feliz.

Al decir esto decide seguir su camino, lo vuelvo a detener porque quiero saber que pasa por su cabeza.

- Tienes…

- Katniss, en verdad necesito alejarme de ti en estos momentos- me dice.

- ¿Por qué?

El voltea aunque sus ojos evitan ver los míos- Escucharte cantar al lado de tu padre fue demasiado…me trajo recuerdos, sentimientos…volver a escuchar tu voz cantando, esa voz que se quedo grabada en mi memoria, provoco en mi…

- Katniss, Peeta- nos habla mi Mama.

Peeta calla y yo maldigo por la interrupción de mi Madre a la cual quiero, aunque en este momento no mucho, se acerca algo seria y dice.

- Me gustaría que me acompañaran.

- Señora Everdeen yo tengo…-mi madre no lo deja terminar.

- Vamos Peeta luego puedes hacer lo que tengas que hacer, acompáñanos.

- Esta bien- dice con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Seguimos a mi Madre la cual nos lleva al cuarto piso ahí se detiene frente a un consultorio, ella toca la puerta y se escucha es voz cantarina de un ciudadano del Capitolio.

- Pasen.

- Doctora, como esta- pregunta mi madre en forma de saludo.

- Bien, bien- dice- tomando la mano de mi madre en forma de saludo.

Aunque sea doctora ella es igual que todos los del Capitolio su cabello es color morado con rayos rosas, parece que le hubiera explotado un boiler en la cabeza ya que esta todo para arriba, su maquillaje es como el de Effie exagerado y solo su bata blanca parece que es lo único decente de lo que trae puesto.

- Aquí se los traigo- le dice mi madre.

- Que joven tan apuesto y su hija que linda esta- dice en son de piropo- Soy la doctora Estafana Rancik y soy ginecóloga.

Al escuchar eso siento que me pongo de color rojo, acaso dijo lo que acabo de escuchar, una ginecóloga, dijo que era una ginecóloga, algo me dice que debo huir porque creo que lo que sigue no será nada agradable…por lo menos no para mi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un capitulo largo, espero que no les parezca aburrido, intentare que las cosas mejoren un poco cuando vayan al Distrito 4. Aunque me parece que ya voy a terminar la historia. Notaron que el fragmento que dice Peeta que canta Katniss es de la canción Safe and Sound del soundtrack de los Juegos, me gusta esa canción y me pareció buena idea colocarla. En esta ocasión hice algo diferente y fue poner los pensamientos de los dos en un solo capitulo haber que piensan de esto.

Muchas gracias como siempre a los que ponen la historia como favorita y a los que dejan reviews, me alegra que gente nueva me deje sus comentarios y tambien me alegra que los mismos que siempre me mandan reviews aun lo sigan haciendo. **Anaprinces25** eso va a suceder en un tiempo más, aunque como veo la historia ya lo voy a terminar así que no creo que tengas que esperar mucho. **Milet7393** este estuvo largo espero que te haya gustado. **Rinsita-chan** el capitulo de hoy esta mas largo espero que te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario. **Vane-.-16** si se que Katniss esta completamente imposible pero así es ella, solo dale una pequeña oportunidad para que solucione las cosas. **Brenda mellark** no quiero que Peeta sea malo porque no creo que el sea malo, ni siquiera lo creo capaz de lastimar a alguien, se le va a ir bajando el coraje espero. **Katniss bella luz** yo también pensé lo mismo cuando escribí lo de que se había acabado de bañar. **Bella luna lawliet** si creo que se esperara hasta estar viejitos…no te creas lo hará solo hay que darle tiempo y prometo que ellos estarán juntos. **Marydc26 **si la verdad me gusta mucho el drama jajajaja, espero que Peeta ya no le diga mas cosas dolorosas**. Nalujo** La verdad a mi también me gusta la indeferencia de Peeta me parece sexy, y si no te apures lo pienso terminar. **Nessie black 10** gracias por tu primer review, de hecho yo espere un tiempo para ver si alguien se le ocurría alguna idea parecida a la idea que me rondaba pero al ver que no decidí subirla, hubiera sido interesante leer la tu historia. Bueno como leíste ya los envié con la ginecóloga, la idea la tenia desde hace días y en cuanto a Effie y Haymitch me pareció divertida la situación ya que juntos son una botana. **Patrynachys** si verdad aunque lo hacen sin querer, gracias por el comentario.** Johana** intento que Peeta siga siendo el pensando en ella, también estoy triste es difícil tenerlos así. **Alejandra** aquí esta el siguiente capitulo algo tranquilo y largo pero igual espero que te guste. **Avis** gracias por al fin animarte a dejar un comentario, ojala si puedas dejar otro comentario y me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. **Lokita8399** gracias por dejar comentario y digamos que le ganaron poder decirle a Peeta y si quizás Peeta debería tratarla peor pero es tan bueno que no puede. **Katri** gracias por dejar tu comentario gracias por el halago pero se que debo mejorar mas. siempre intento tener un capitulo cada semana, gracias por dejar review. **Katniss22** tendrá el valor no te preocupes.


	32. Chapter 32

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 32

En cuanto escuche que esta doctora era una ginecóloga, no tuve que sumar 2+2 para darme cuenta o suponer que era lo que quería mi Madre al traernos aquí. Voltee a ver a Peeta el hermoso blanco de su piel había desaparecido para presentar un rojo intenso.

- Aquí se los dejo doctora- dijo mi Madre.

La detengo del brazo antes de que salga quiero que me explique porque nos trajo aquí, ella entiende mi acción y ambas salimos del consultorio.

- Permítamela un segundo- le dice mi Madre- en un momento se la regreso.

Que ni piense que voy a regresar pienso para mi. Afuera del consultorio me siento enojada con mi madre por hacernos pasar por esto a Peeta y a mi y más con una mujer que tiene aspecto de loca.

- Ya se que esto no te parece, por eso no te dije nada- dice mi madre.

- Esto es muy vergonzoso- le digo.

- Es la única razón por la cual no quieres hablar con la Doctora.

- Y porque no parece doctora.

- Katniss, no juzgues a las personas de esa manera, ella es una doctora muy querida en el hospital y es muy profesional- dice mi Madre muy seria.

- Mamá…

- Escucha Peeta y tu están muy jóvenes y me parece que lo mejor es que una profesional los guié si deciden empezar a tener una vida sexual activa.

- Mamá- digo escandalizada volteando a ver si alguien la pudo haber escuchado.

- Me he fijado como te ve Peeta y como lo ves tu...quiero que hablen con la doctora para que los guié sobre como protegerse, de verdad pienso que es lo mejor para ustedes.

No sé como mi Madre termino por convencerme, quizás mas a regañadientes que con ganas entre a ese consultorio donde me esperaban la tal Doctora Estefana y Peeta, ambos sentados, el me miro con la esperanza de salvarlo de esa situación, esperanza que se esfumo cuando me senté a su lado.

- Quiero que se tranquilicen no tiene nada de malo que estén aquí…lo que se diga les aseguro que será confidencial-dice- Solo quiero saber… ¿ustedes ya han tenido relaciones sexuales?

Sabia a que veníamos, sin embargo esa pregunta me tomo demasiado por sorpresa, no quiero contestarle, me siento incomoda confiar en una mujer que tiene pelo de algodón de azúcar. Ninguno de los dos contesta, ni siquiera Peeta que usualmente es más educado que yo, la doctora nos observa esperando la respuesta.

- Sí- talvez si contestaba lo que quería escuchar esto acabaría pronto.

- Bien- dice la doctora- En cuantas ocasiones han tenido relaciones.

- Una.

- Dos- contesto Peeta.

Lo voltee a ver, aun seguía rojo. No quería darle tanta información a la doctora por eso no había mencionado que lo habíamos vuelto a hacer a la mañana siguiente, antes de que Gale…antes de que yo lo arruinara.

- Se protegieron.

- No- esta vez contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Mmm. ya veo…fue la primera vez para ambos.

- Sí.

- Sí- contesto Peeta.

- ¿Cuando paso?

- Hace unas dos semanas- contesta Peeta, el cual no me ha volteado a ver en ningún momento.

- Katniss, ve detrás de esa cortina, te quitas solo los pantalones y la ropa interior te pones una bata que esta ahí colgada, por favor.

La miro sin levantarme no entiendo que quiere hacer y me da miedo pensar que es lo que va a hacer. Supongo que mi rostro expresa mi miedo ya que ella me dice.

- Solo te voy a hacer un chequeo de rutina para ver que estés bien.

Me levanto. Durante un instante pienso si dirigirme a la puerta y huir de este lugar; al final camino al lugar detrás de la cortina, me quito la ropa para colocarme la bata, observo la extraña camilla que se encuentra junto a la pared. Al poco rato aparece la doctora me pide acomodarme en la camilla, me dice que coloque mis piernas en algo que parecen pedales, con dudas lo termino haciendo.

Cierro los ojos para no ver lo que la doctora tenga planeado hacer aunque puedo sentir algo entre mis piernas y adentro.

- Pues si, el himen se rompió totalmente- dijo.

Desee que no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, si era lo que le interesaba yo se lo pude haber comentado de manera mas privada. En ese instante no pude evitar recordar que momentos después de terminar de hacer el amor, Peeta se levanto de la cama, cosa que hizo que protestara, lo vi caminar al ropero de su cuarto para sacar una sabana, se acerco a mi tomándome entre sus brazos extrañada le pregunte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Las sabanas se ensuciaron de sangre- dijo.

Voltee la cabeza para ver antes de que me colocara en el sillón que tenía en su cuarto, tenia razón las sabana se había manchado un poco de sangre…seguro mía.

- Si solo es una manchita- le dije, al avergonzada.

Sin prestarme atención comienza a quitar la sabana para colocar la limpia, en ese momento pensé que jamás se me había ocurrido que un hombre desnudo pudiera verse sexy al estar cambiando una cama siento el rojo aparecer en mi rostro por ese pensamiento. Peeta regresa para volver a tomarme entre sus brazos.

- Para mi es importante que mi Reina duerma en sabanas limpias- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me acuesta suavemente en la cama, lo miro con ansias de que se acueste a mi lado, pero no lo hace eso me desespera, así que lo llamo para implorarle su presencia a mi lado.

- Peeta, ven aquí.

- Ya voy- dice mientras me cobija-solo quiero cobijarte bien para que no tengas frió.

- Mientras este en tus brazos no tendré frió.

Al sentir como me lleva a sus brazos, se que nunca me sentiré tan amada y se que a nadie amare como lo amo a él.

- Ya terminamos, vístete Katniss- dice la doctora.

Me alegro que me deje sola así puedo dejar que mis lagrimas caigan un rato, para poder secarlas en un pequeño espejo que tiene. Mientras me limpio las lágrimas escucho la voz de Peeta.

- ¿Ella esta bien'

- Si- contesta la doctora con su vocecita odiosa- Debo felicitarte usualmente los hombres no son cuidadosos en su primera vez y no les importa lastimar a su compañera, se nota que tu fuiste muy cuidadoso y considerado con Katniss.

Al escucharla decir eso salgo rápidamente antes de que siga diciendo mas cosas extrañas, al ver que Peeta esta toda vía mas incomodo de lo que nunca creí verlo.

- Siéntate querida- me pide la doctora.

Me acerco para sentarme, la doctora comienza a decir que estoy bien que no encontró ninguna herida, ni nada malo. También nos dijo que como no nos habíamos protegido había una posibilidad de que pudiera haber quedado embarazada. Al escuchar eso sentí cierta emoción al pensar tener un hijo de Peeta emoción que se esfumo al recordar que Peeta y yo no estábamos bien y que no quería obligarlo a estar conmigo, no de esa manera; si algún día quedara embarazada me gustaría que fuera porque Peeta y yo ya estuviéramos juntos…en una relación verdadera y sincera.

Me pide hacerme una prueba de sangre para descartar la idea, le explico que mañana nos vamos al Distrito 4 y que lo mas seguro es que ya no regrese ya que en unos días mas empiezan las clases. Ella me explica que me pueden enviar los resultados a mi casa que solo deje la dirección.

- Bien supongo que seria todo, chicos vieron no fue tan difícil- no para ella pienso- Ah antes de que se vayan tengan.

Nos dice dándonos una cajita a cada uno, la levanto para verla y me doy cuenta que es una caja de condones. También me dio una receta que surtiera en cuanto pudiera

- Es para que si no quedas embarazada te cuides de no quedarlo y lo otro es también para eso… para que puedan seguir con su vida sexual pero de forma segura.

Salimos del consultorio y estoy segura que el rojo de mi rostro no ha desaparecido. Escucho cerrar la puerta detrás de mi y veo a Peeta el cual evita mirarme me parece que en esta ocasión es mas por vergüenza que por otra cosa, quiero disculparme por el incomodo momento y lo hago.

- Siento mucho que mi Mamá te haya hecho pasar por esto.

- No te preocupes- dice.

- Peeta…

- Katniss, lo mejor es que vayas a hacerte ese examen de sangre, para estar tranquilos.

Me dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz, marchándose sin voltearme a ver. "Estar tranquilos", eso dijo porque él no quiere tener un hijo mió, me esta empezando a odiar, ya no me quiere, el solo hecho de pensar que tendrá un hijo conmigo le preocupa. Es en el instante en que siento la aguja en mi brazo que comencé a llorar, las enfermeras pensaron que era por la inyección, sin saber que en realidad era porque solo podía escuchar los pasos de Peeta alejarse de mi.

Con temor de que el viaje en tren fuera pesado para Prim, Peeta había contratado un aerodeslizador para que nos transportara hasta el Distrito 4. El viaje fue rápido y sencillo Prim estaba emocionada porque jamás pensó algún día viajar en un Aerodeslizador, mi Madre también parecía emocionada ya que ninguna de las dos habían visto el mar. En cambio yo solo sentía nostalgia ante los recuerdos que provocaban en mí el Distrito 4.

Finnick y Annie nos esperaban para llevarnos a las cabañas donde nos instalaríamos. Igual que Peeta, Finnick hizo todo lo posible para ver si a Prim le hacia falta algo o necesitaba algo, bromeo con ella y prometió que en cuanto descansara del viaje la llevaría al mar eso hizo que su rostro se iluminara.

Al llegar a las cabañas, no puedo evitar recordar los besos y las pequeñas caricias que compartimos en los días que estuvimos aquí, en que por poco aquí estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor. Siento un brazo rodearme es Finnick el cual también acerca a Peeta con su otro brazo.

- Y díganme quieren compartir otra ves la cabaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí esta el capitulo, se que a lo mejor esta raro, ay la verdad no sé que decirles así salio en mi mente y así lo escribí y solo espero que no les parezca raro o exagerado o que no vieran para donde iba la cosa, porque yo…creo para que quería este capitulo supongo que solo por diversión. Cambiando de tema debo confesarles que el domingo tome un descanso y decidí dejar la historia para concentrarme en los Oscar para echarle porras a Jenn por si ganaba o perdía, fue muy emocionante porque yo pensé que no iba a ganar que iba ganar Jessica o la señora Emmanuelle pero al final gano Jennifer y aunque alguno no les pareció (me cayo mal un conductor de radio que me gusta por decir su sincera opinión que no me gusto escuchar). Y luego con la caída grite porque no lo podía creer, ahora que lo veo se fijaron que tanto Hugh Jackman como Bradley Cooper fueron en su ayuda y Jennifer los ignoro para levantarse sola (bueno no los ignoro, solo no los vio) eso me pareció tan Katniss, llegan Peeta y Gale a ayudar y esta se levanta sola, pensaba quien seria Peeta y quien Gale y llegue a la conclusión que Hugh seria Gale y Bradley Peeta por sus ojos azules y porque se preocupo hasta el último momento en que Jennifer subiera bien.

. /d282209faef0f0f96e3904a8033a 715b/tumblr_mirf84m8Ob1qah4geo4_

Cortesía de la página de fans de Peeta Melark en FACE.

Gracias a todos los que siguen dejando review y colocando la historia en favoritos y en followers muchas gracias. Katniss bella luz No se como viste el capitulo ojala que si te haya gustado. **Nessie black 10** bueno creo que ya voy a dirigir la historia al final, no creo que la termine en los próximos 5 capítulos seguro serán mas capítulos antes de llegar al final, muchas gracias por comentar lo que pregunte hace tiempo yo empiezo o quiero creer que ella ya le gustaba desde los juegos, solo Susanne sabe eso jajajaja**. Sol de Media Noche** espérate, espérate si ya quiero acabar pero no será tan pronto como piensan aun tienen que pasar cositas y Katniss se tiene que esforzar mas para conseguir a Peeta, solo espero que lo que venga te guste, gracias por el review. **MarEverdeen** no se que te pareció lo de la ginecóloga, lamentablemente no creo que las cosas las pueda arreglar tan fácil pero se arreglaran y claro que Peeta se quedara con ella aunque ella no quiera eso decía en sinsajo ya al último. **Bella Luna Lawliet** aquí esta el siguiente capitulo lamentablemente no puedo hacer mas rápida sorry. **Vane-.-16** que bueno que te deje intrigada, espero que este capitulo te deje también intrigada, gracias por el review. **Milet 7393 **no te apures no creo que el final venga pronto, gracias por el review. **ConyFarias** ya te echaba de menos pensé que ya habías abandonado la historia me alegra ver que no, ojala te la hayas pasado bien en tus vacaciones. Ahora que si fuera así de fácil que le dijera te amo creo que tendría que terminar con la historia mas rápido, dame chance a que se sufra un poco por Peeta se lo merece no crees. **Juliper22** no me preguntes supongo que no queremos ponerlo lindo porque solo queremos que resalte Peeta jajajaja, gracias por tu cumplido me alegro que te guste y que pienses que tiene la esencia de los libros porque para mi eso es importante. **Lsperit Llop** gracias por el cumplido sobre lo de lo buena escritora y si la señora Everdeen esta preocupada porque su hija no se cuide. **Johana** bueno porque la señora Everdeen se dio cuenta que si esos chicos no han hecho nada están apunto y quería que estuvieran bien preparados para cualquier situación. **Natalia** aquí esta el siguiente capitulo gracias por el comentario. **Alejandra** lamentablemente este salio corto igual espero que te guste gracias por el comentario. **Massy13** espero hacer otro donde estén los pensamientos de ambos por mientras este es totalmente Katniss. **Katniss 22 **Ya llegaron al distrito 4. **Marycd26 **sabes me cuesta trabajo escribir con ellos separados y tristes pero creo que es necesario para sacar toda mi frustración que tenia con Katniss.


	33. Chapter 33

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 33

- Y díganme ¿Quieren compartir otra ves la cabaña?

Me zafo de su brazo volteando nerviosamente a ver a mi Madre y a Prim las cuales están muy entretenidas platicando con Annie o mas bien Annie solo responde si o no a las preguntas entusiastas de Prim. Me alivia que no hayan escuchado nada.

- Ya tranquila solo fue una broma- me dice.

- No fue divertido- dice Peeta muy serio.

- Perdón- dice Finnick inmediatamente- ¿Que traen ustedes dos? andan muy raros.

- Nada- le digo cortante.

Como las cabañas tienen dos camas decidimos que Mi madre y la enfermera que mandaron a cuidar a Prim se instalaran en una, Prim y yo en otra y Peeta se instalara en una el solo. Aunque Prim tenga muchas ganas de salir a pasear la enfermera considera que lo mejor es que descanse el resto del día para que no se canse mucho, a regañadientes ella acepta ya que lo que más quiere es ver el mar e ir a la boda.

A la mañana siguiente tengo que ir a acompañar a Annie a probarse su vestido de novia y aprovechando, voy a probarme el que voy a usar. Peeta, mi madre, la enfermera y Prim irían por mientras a la playa y a la hora de la comida me reuniría con ellos. Al llegar al lugar una señora ya muy anciana se acerca a Annie para abrazarla de forma muy cariñosa.

- Ella es Mags la abuela de Finnick- me la presenta Annie al soltarse de ella.

- Mucho gusto- le digo.

La anciana dice algo que no logro entender, pero parece que Annie si logra entenderla- Ella es novia de Peeta el amigo de Finnick.

La mujer sonríe ampliamente acercándose para darme un fuerte abrazo, con sus frágiles brazos. Desde que conozco a Peeta mi vida se ha llenado de gente que vale totalmente la pena conocer, lamentablemente ellos me quieren porque piensan que Peeta me quiere.

La primera en probarse su vestido soy yo, es un vestido hermoso color azul marino, de tirantes gruesos y corte como diría Cinna de princesa, ceñido a mi cintura, algo hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como algo que haría Cinna. La modista dice que es una suerte que no le tenga que hace muchos cambios ya que la boda será en un par de días.

La siguiente es Annie en probarse su vestido, Mags y yo quedamos sorprendidas en lo hermosa que se ve, en ese vestido blanco de cuello V discreto y ceñido también a la cintura y con un pequeño lazo en forma de cinturón, la espalda también es de cuello V pero más pronunciado. Mientras Mags articula palabras de entusiasmo, me pongo a pensar que debería estar aquí la madre de Annie o algún familiar para acompañarla.

Nos despedimos de Mags, para dirigirnos a encontrarnos con mi familia, Peeta y seguro Finnick para comer. Me gusta Annie a pesar de ser callada su presencia es muy relajante.

- Gracias por acompañarme a ver mi vestido- me dice.

- Fue un placer- le digo.

- Tenía miedo de sentirme sola este día, Mags y tú lograron que no me sintiera así- dice con sinceridad.

- ¿Y tu familia Annie? ¿Por que no pudieron venir?- le pregunto.

- Mi familia no me apoya con lo de casarme con Finnick- dice con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto extrañada.

- Mi familia es de las más importantes y ricas del Distrito. Ellos piensan que un simple pescador no es digno de casarse con su hija, supongo que prefieren que sea con un hombre rico.

Me quedo en silencio pensando en lo solitaria que debe de sentirse de que su familia no este con ella para uno de los días mas importantes de su vida. Pienso en Peeta y en su difícil relación con su madre y me doy cuenta por primera vez que el dinero muchas veces separa a la gente en vez de unirlas.

- No te sientas mal por mi Katniss- dice Annie- Tengo a Finnick, el cual me demostró mas amor que mi propia familia, el que ha intentado entenderme, se que no soy buena para hablar…y sin embargo a Finnick no le importa, soy afortunada de que alguien me ame de la manera en que él lo hace.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo- le digo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al pequeño restaurante donde todos nos esperan a lo lejos los veo reírse. Observo a Peeta y lo veo contento platicando con todos en la mesa, sus risas y voces son las que mas se escuchan en todo lugar. Es cuando nos acercamos que Peeta deja de reír.

- Ya llego la novia- dice Finnick emocionado al ver a Annie.

Se acerca a Annie para besarla y abrazarla frente a todos. No puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia al verlos tan felices. Tomo una silla para sentarme al lado de mi Madre, pero Finnick me detiene diciendo.

- ¿No te vas a sentar al lado de Peeta?

- Eh…yo.

- Creo Señora Everdeen que ellos son muy tímidos frente a usted- dice Finnick con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Sí ya me he fijado- le contesta mi madre.

- Vamos, vamos- dice Finnick.

Acto seguido toma la silla en la que me iba a sentar para colocarla junto a Peeta, el cual intenta sonreír, aunque solo logra una pobre imitación de su hermosa sonrisa. Finnick acomoda a Annie a su lado sin soltarle la mano. Inmediatamente un mesero llega para tomar la orden de Annie y mía. Mientras esperamos Finnick me pregunta.

- Y dime Katniss, ¿como se veía Annie en su vestido?

- Hermosa- le contesto.

- Katniss también se veía muy bonita Peeta.

- Si no dudo de eso- dice Peeta.

- Ya tengo muchas ganas de verte en tu vestido Annie- dice Prim- Seguro parecerás una princesa.

- También pienso que se vera como una princesa- dice Finnick.

Prim me cuenta sobre su experiencia en el mar, sobre como amablemente Finnick la sujeto para que ella pudiera entrar, decía con entusiasmo que todo era más hermoso de lo que ella había pensado o soñado. Todos intentaban conversar animadamente hasta Peeta lo hacia. Cuando llego nuestra comida decidí levantarme para ir a lavarme las manos.

Al salir me encuentre con Finnick, le sonríe aunque me pone nerviosa la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Que pasa con Peeta y contigo?-dice sin rodeos.

- Nada- le contesto.

- Desde que llegaron están muy raros…debí sospechar que algo malo había pasado en el instante en que llegaste a buscarlo.

- Si tanto quieres saber pregúntale a él- le digo.

- Tú crees que no lo he hecho. Lo único que dice es no hay ningún problema Finnick, todo esta bien Finnick.

- Ya ves no pasa nada malo- le digo con molestia.

- A ti quizás no te conozca, pero a él si y se que desde hace mucho tiempo lo único que ha querido eres tu, desde que lo subí a fuerzas a mi barco la primera vez, solo escuche hablar de ti…El nunca se enojaría o se comportaría tan fríamente contigo a menos de que haya pasado algo muy fuerte.

Decido contarle ya que veo preocupación en su expresión- Finnick, lo que pasa…

- ¿Que hacen?- pregunta Peeta.

Volteo para encontrarlo a un lado de nosotros. Bajo la mirada rápidamente ya que veo que esta algo molesto, escucho que Finnick le da una palmada en la espalda y le dice.

- Nada solo hablábamos, los dejo porque seguro mi futura esposa ya me extraña.

- Finnick- le habla Peeta antes de que se marche- Deja las cosas por la paz ya te dijo que todo esta bien.

Finnick suspira y dice- No te creo- declara- solo espero que recuerdes que soy tu amigo y que aquí estoy para cuando quieras sincerarte.

Al irse Finnick supe que era momento de regresar a la mesa antes de que mi comida se enfriara, aunque ya había perdido el apetito.

- Katniss- me detiene- No quiero que Finnick se entere de nada. Me sentiría peor si él supiera todo.

- No te preocupes no le diré nada- le dije.

Durante nuestra estancia en el Distrito 4 intentaba pasar tiempo con Prim en la playa y ayudar a Annie con los detalles que le hacían falta. En las tardes nos la pasábamos en el hotel ya que Prim se cansaba por sus actividades de día.

Una tarde antes de la boda, Prim y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra cabaña cuando me pidió- Katniss podríamos ir a la playa.

- Mañana es la boda, así que mejor descansa- le dije.

- Katniss, esta es mi ultima tarde aquí después de la boda regresare al Hospital, quisiera ver una puesta de sol en el mar y estar a tu lado ya que pasara algún tiempo antes de volvernos a ver.

Era verdad lo que decía, mientras no le dieran de alta ella no regresaría a casa y yo tendría que esperar mis siguientes vacaciones para poder ir a visitarla. Accedo a llevarla, ella hace un cuac de felicidad, eso me provoca una risa.

Como mi madre salio a comprar algunas cosas, terminamos acompañadas de la enfermera de Prim. Es antes de salir de las cabañas que nos encontramos con Peeta que estaba regresando de con Finnick. Prim inmediatamente le pide que nos acompañe a lo que al principio se rehúsa, pero en cuanto mi patito le insiste con una cara de ruego el inmediatamente responde que sí.

- Peeta- le dice Prim.

- Dime.

- Mi mamá no esta-dice con una risita.

- Aja- contesta él sin entender.

- Puedes tomar la mano de Katniss o te da vergüenza con nosotras- dice volteando a ver a su enfermera que también tiene una risa picara.

Siento como toma mi mano y siento su calor inundar mi cuerpo solo con una diferencia; antes cuando nos tomábamos de la mano él entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, podía sentir su mano sujetar la mía con fuerza. No era que me apretara la mano, solo que sabia que su agarre era para mantenerme a su lado, para nunca dejarme caer. Esta sensación al sentir su mano junto a la mía era diferente parecía que mi mano lo quemaba. Debía recordar que esto solo era una pantalla para Prim, para que ella creyera que su hermana y su novio si se querían.

Llegamos a la playa colocamos una manta para sentarnos a esperar el momento del atardecer, aunque estamos sentados Peeta sigue agarrando mi mano. Es en el instante en que el cielo se torna anaranjado que recuerdo ese día, el cual parecía ya lejano.

Nos encontrábamos en su pequeño balcón yo comía unas deliciosas magdalenas que él había hecho para mí, él se encontraba pintando. Al pintar Peeta se concentraba totalmente, veía como sus ojos se apartaban de todo a su alrededor para concentrarse en su pintura, solo que ese día me di cuenta que aun mas que su mente se apartara de lo demás siempre estaba atento a mis movimientos, ya que con tanta tranquilidad empecé a sentir sueño poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, fue un cabeceo ligero fue lo que me hizo volver a abrirlos.

- ¿Ya te aburrí?- me pregunto.

- No- le dije.

- Hablemos un rato- dijo.

- No quiero que te desconcentres.

- Tu eres mi inspiración en todas mis pinturas, así que hablar contigo me ayuda mucho- a pesar de que ya lo sospechaba, me puso algo roja.

- Hay algo que quiero saber… ¿cual es tu color favorito?- me pregunto.

Sin dudar le dije- El verde… ¿y el tuyo?

- El naranja.

- Como el color de cabello que ahorita trae Effie.

Él sonríe y dice- No. Un naranja más oscuro, como el de una puesta de sol.

- Mira. Estamos apunto de apreciar un naranja en todo su esplendor.

Le digo para que vea el hermoso atardecer que esta surgiendo. Me levanto para acercarme al barandal del balcón y poder contemplarlo mejor. Pasa un rato hasta que siento sus manos rodean mi cintura y casi como un susurro me dice.

- Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta del naranja

- No- le digo algo atontada por su voz.

- Verte a ti y de fondo un hermoso anaranjado como el de hoy.

Me volteo para verlo directamente, me encuentro con su expresión embelezada y se que en este momento solo me ve a mi.

- Es increíble que seas más hermosa que el atardecer.

Pienso en lo cursi que suena, pero en realidad eso no me importa ya que lo tomo por su nuca para besarlo. Mi mente se pierde recordando ese suave beso, el pensarlo provoca quererme acercar a la persona que me lo dio. Lo único que hago es apretar su mano.

Discretamente giro mi cabeza para ver la expresión de Peeta, lo encuentro ensimismado en el maravilloso espectáculo de ese sol escondiéndose detrás del mar. Aparto mi mirada para darme cuenta que Prim y su enfermera ya no se encuentran.

- Prim- volteo para todas partes.

Peeta voltea a verme y le digo- Se fueron.

Me levanto para ir detrás de ellas, Peeta se levanta conmigo solo que en lugar de ponerse a buscar a mi hermana toma mi rostro entres sus manos. Siento mi cuerpo temblar por esta acción, observo que su mirada es la misma que me dedicaba antes de que se enojara conmigo, siento un cosquilleo en mi estomago por las emociones que este momento me provoca.

- Sí. Definitivamente eres más hermosa que cualquier atardecer o paisaje- dice suavemente.

Veo sus labios acortar la distancia hasta que siento sus labios posarse sobre los míos para convertirse en ese beso que quería desde hace días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termine este capitulo y aquí se los traigo. Hoy no tengo mucho que comentar así que mejor quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me mandan y los que me colocan en favoritos y claro los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia gracias. **Patrynachys** En realidad lo pensé mucho lo de meterlos en la misma cabaña y no me pareció que quedara porque iban con la Mamá de Katniss y seria raro que hasta Katniss aceptara hacer eso frente a su madre, sorry por ilusionarlos pero no, no iba. **Milet 7393** aquí esta el siguiente gracias por el review. **Vane-.-16** Si en realidad fue algo extra lo escribí por pura diversión lo de la cabaña siento mucho decepcionarte pero seria raro que lo hicieran con la Mamá aun lado no crees por eso aun mas que lo pensé me pareció que no iba. **Akatsuki84 **que vergüenza pobre de tu novio jajajaja, bueno pero era como darles permiso jajajaja. No hubo cabaña pero si un besito espero lo disfrutes. **Bess20** siento mucho que te sientas así pero es porque de verdad quiero hacer sufrir a Katniss un poco por Peeta, no te prometo que las cosas mejoren pero Katniss tendrá que luchar por el amor de su chico del pan. **Minafan ** gracias por dejar un review que lastima que el otro no se quedo grabado. Con respecto a Johanna según yo iba a parecer en un capitulo que ya esta publicado pero al final cambiaron los planes espero que mas adelante ya la puedan ver en la historia. **ConyFarias** respondiendo a tu pregunta me gustaría decirte que si pero aun va aparecer dando patadas de ahogado, que bueno que puedas seguir el fanfic desde tu cel gracias. **Johana **Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el comentario. **Kathri** gracias por seguir la historia si se me hace complicado subir dos a la semana yo también adoro a Peeta y Katniss por eso quiero que sean lo mas parecidos a los originales. **Pauliiii **a mi también me fascina la actitud de Peeta me parece sexy, gracias por el comentario. **MarEverdeen** siento lo de la cabaña es solo que de verdad, verdad no creo que fuera que la compartieran, aunque te voy a revelar algo…si va a pasar algo en la cabaña es todo lo que obtendrás de mi. **Massy13** lo se ellas se dedican a decir cosas vergonzosas de una, gracias por el review. **Alejandra** gracias por tu comentario la idea es dejarlas intrigadas y saber que va a pasar muchas gracias por el review y con tu petición en realidad ya esta pensado escribir un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Peeta solo que será dentro de unos capítulos mas la verdad creo que solo uno mas. **Marydc26** gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te gusto la parte de la ginecóloga pensé que se vería algo rara pero pensé es el Capitolio tiene que ser mas raro que lo normal. **Guest** me siento mal por no haber complacido sus deseos pero de verdad no iba, no en estos momentos. **Mari** gracias por el comentario y que bueno que no te pareció raro el capitulo. **Hikarichan3288** gracias por el comentario. **Nessie black 10** sabes leí tu comentario y me puse algo roja porque no se que aprendiste con lo del himen. Me alegro que te hayas reído eso era la idea de haber escrito este capitulo.


	34. Chapter 34

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 34

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos me dejo totalmente anonada, ya que fue tan inesperado que no me había dado tiempo de reaccionar. Mantenía mis ojos abiertos viendo el suave rostro de Peeta aferrado a mí, regalándome este hermoso momento. Me dije que no era un sueño y si lo llegara a ser despertaría con una enorme sonrisa. Con eso en mente cerré lentamente mis ojos de los cuales se escaparon unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Estaba por colocar mis manos sobre su espalda cuando él me aparto suavemente. Vi en sus ojos preocupación y sus manos que hasta hace poco sostenían mi rostro comenzaron a limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

- Por favor no llores- me dijo dulcemente-Lo siento No pude evitarlo… el atardecer, tú, los recuerdos de los días que estuvimos aquí…simplemente no pude evitarlo, no quería incomodarte ni ponerte triste.

¿Triste? No entendía porque el pensaba que su beso me había puesto triste o que me incomodo con esa acción. Tenia que preguntarle, tenía que saberlo. Y sin poder decir nada sentí sus manos dejar mi rostro para regresar a su costado.

- No volveré a hacerlo-suspira con pesar- prometo no volver a besarte- al decir esto se voltea para irse.

Esas palabras me duelen. No quería esas promesas de parte de él, las únicas promesas que quería escuchar eran de amor acompañadas de sus besos, esos besos que lograban acelerar mi corazón. Perder sus besos y a él era algo que no podía soportar.

- Peeta no te vayas hablemos…tenemos que hablar, las cosas no son como tu crees.

Sin voltear a verme dice- Katniss déjame ir…no soporto que me veas con esa mirada… esa mirada de lastima me lastima demasiado.

Sin más se aleja de mí. Me tiemblan tanto las piernas que termino sentándome las lagrimas que brotan de mis ojos, estas si son de tristeza.

Al regresar reprendo a Prim por haberse ido ya que me había preocupado mucho por ella. Mi patito me explica que quería darnos un momento romántico a Peeta y mi ya que desde que habíamos llegado al Distrito 4 no habíamos pasado tiempo solos y que por esa razón se marcho con su enfermera al vernos tan absortos.

- ¿Y se la pasaron bien?- me pregunta con una sonrisa picara.

- Sí- miento. Aun no puedo sacar de mi cabeza sus palabras ni su beso.

La boda se llevo a cabo enfrente de la hermosa playa del Distrito 4 y como todos esperábamos el novio lucia más guapo que nunca ya que su rostro brillaba de felicidad, mas cuando vio acercarse a la novia, la cual lucia demasiado hermosa. Al estar juntos tomados de la mano uno podría pensar que si existía un dios del mar sentiría celos por la pareja que opacaba su gran creación.

Se veía que todos los invitados querían lo mejor para la pareja y que los estimaban de verdad, aun así me pareció triste que Annie no tuviera a nadie de su familia aunque ella no dejaba de sonreír.

La cena era una comida tradicional del Distrito 4 preparada por las mujeres de los pescadores, algo en verdad muy delicioso, el pastel había sido hecho por Peeta, tan hermoso e impresionante como los que solía hacer. La boda fue un gran festejo entre comida, bebidas, risas, alegrías, música y el resplandor de los novios.

Prim se veía muy alegre observando como bailaba la gente, al escuchar una canción muy animada comenzó a aplaudir y brincar desde su asiento. Me levante para tomar la pequeña mano de mi Patito. De niñas bailábamos todo el tiempo, sabia que Prim soñaba con el día en que se casara para poder tener su baile de bodas con el hombre del que ella se enamoraría, era un lindo sueño.

Bailamos olvidándonos completamente de la enfermedad de Prim, inclusive mi Madre y la enfermera nos dejaron divertirnos un rato. En un momento Prim le habla a Peeta para que se reuniera con nosotras, este se levanto con una sonrisa en cuanto se acerco Prim lo agarra. Sin decirle nada le di la otra mano de mi hermana para que pudieran bailar, regresando a la mesa con mi Madre.

Después de un rato ambos regresan a la mesa. Prim traía una gran sonrisa aunque parecía algo agitada. Peeta movió la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse, pero antes de que él se sentara Prim lo detuvo diciendo.

-¿Por qué no invitas a bailar a Katniss?

Peeta me volteo a ver, inmediatamente percibí que estaba en un aprieto del cual no sabia como salir.

- Vamos Katniss- dijo mi Madre- no han bailado en toda la noche…vayan a divertirse- nos animo mi madre.

Sin decir más él me ofrece su mano para llevarme a bailar. Para nuestra mala o quizás buena suerte en que estamos por ponernos a bailar cuando colocan una canción lenta. Estoy por regresarme a la mesa sabiendo que Peeta seguramente no va a querer bailar eso conmigo que siento como coloca su otra mano en mi cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo, coloco mi mano en su hombro, empezando a bailar lentamente.

A pesar de estar frente a frente Peeta evita por todos los medios mirarme a los ojos, yo solo dirijo mi mirada a su cuello, ese mismo cuello en el que solía a veces depositar besos o ocultarme cuando me sentía triste.

Bajo lentamente mi mano hasta llegar a su pecho, donde logro sentir su corazón, me asombro al sentir la manera en que late tan fuerte. Apoyo mi cabeza para poder escucharlo son tan fuertes y seguros, siento su cuerpo tensarse seguro porque no esperaba esto de mí.

- Peeta- le hablo.

Pese a que estoy muy cómoda manteniendo mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Peeta, necesito buscar su mirada ya que pienso que es necesario que le diga algunas cosas a mi Chico del Pan.

- Peeta- le vuelvo hablar. El sigue evitando mirarme, resignada decido decir lo que he querido todo este tiempo- Perdóname si te lastime, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, sobre todo porque mientras mas pasaba el tiempo…

Dejo de hablar en el minuto que él cruza su mirada con la mía, el solo poder ver sus ojos azules me dejan sin aliento. Sin mas se aparta de mi para marcharse y dejarme ahí parada entre las personas que están bailando.

Regreso intentando parecer normal para que ni Prim ni mi Madre se preocupen, no es fácil porque vieron la manera en que me aparto de él.

- ¿Que paso con Peeta?- pregunta mi Madre.

- ¿A donde fue?- pregunta Prim.

- Me dijo que no se sentía bien, tuvo que ir al baño- les miento.

- Tal vez algo le cayo mal- dice mi madre- a veces comer pescado es muy peligroso.

- Sí es verdad- apoya la enfermera.

Finnick y Annie se hacen presentes para bailar ahora como casados, los veo tan felices y tan enamorados que me parece un hermoso cuento de hadas. Quería que mi historia de amor fuera así de bella y feliz, pero todo era tan complicado y problemático que lo veía difícil.

Después de comer el delicioso pastel de Peeta, decidimos regresar al hotel ya que Prim se ve muy cansada. Como Peeta no regresa decido avisarle a Finnick que le avise que ya nos fuimos, Finnick me lanza una mirada de reproche que decid ignorar.

Pienso en lo que paso con Peeta, en como no me dejo terminar lo que le quería decir, en su mirada triste esa mirada que se encaja en mi ser como un puñal. Me siento cansada con esta situación, con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Se que desde que murió mi padre mis emociones han estado en una montaña rusa y las pocas veces que subían hasta tocar el cielo era gracias a Peeta, sin embargo en estos días él ha provocado que bajen para no tener fin.

Escucho la suave respiración de mi Patito casi podría jurar que suena a un simple cuac. Pienso en lo desgastada que estoy por todas las cosas que han pasado y que faltan por pasar en que por ella debo ser fuerte y estar bien en todos los sentidos. Con eso en mi mente me levanto para ir a buscarlo.

Salgo de la cabaña dispuesta a mandar todo al infierno, simplemente nunca podre decirle que lo amo y él parece que no esta dispuesto a escucharlo, estoy cansada y frustrada de esta situación entre nosotros, en sus miradas tristes, en la manera en que me evita, en su voz neutra al hablarme.

Le diré algo que para mí es fácil decir: No te amo Peeta, no te ame nunca. Sera una mentira sin embargo es una mentira que me resulta fácil. Todos estos altibajos que tengo son causados por lo mal que me siento por verlo sufrir si logro desilusionarlo si logro cortar esto de raíz, podre enfocarme en quien de verdad me importa, Prim. Es probable que me duela al principio, dejarlo ir no me resulta una idea agradable, pero se que es lo mejor para él y para mi ya que mi boca nunca lograra decirle todo lo que lo quiero.

Al llegar frente a su cabaña todo lo que tenia planeado decir y la manera en que se lo iba a decir se van por un hoyo, al verlo ahí sentado frente a su cabaña. Estoy por acercarme hasta que el levanta la cabeza y me ve frente a él. Deja la botella que traía cargando para levantarse con torpeza y con esa misma torpeza se acerca a mí.

- ¿Por qué tomaste?- le pregunto tontamente ya que se la respuesta.

- Por ti, porque mas lo haría- me dice algo divertido en su voz.

- Peeta, yo no valgo la pena…no valgo lo suficiente para que tu hagas esto

Él se queda parado sin decir nada, simplemente observándome hasta que se acerca a mí para envolverme en un abrazo. Pienso que por primera vez yo debo ser quien los sostenga ya que parece que en cualquier momento se caerá, aun con todo lo ligero que siento su cuerpo, sus brazos alrededor de mi son los únicos que se sienten firmes.

No sé cuanto tiempo duramos parados fuera de su cabaña, lo que si sabia es que podría haber durado una eternidad ahí con el aferrado a mi cuerpo, sin embargo lo sentí tan pesado que decidí que era momento de llevarlo a su cama.

- Vamos es hora de dormir- le digo empezando a empujarlo.

- No quiero regresar a esa cabaña, es demasiado triste estar en ella.

Volteo a ver la cabaña y me percato que era la cabaña que habíamos compartido la vez que habíamos venido al Distrito 4. Empezaba a entender porque no quería entrar en ella yo tampoco lo hubiera querido, aun así decidí seguir empujándolo.

El hecho de que Peeta me sostenga con sus fuertes brazos no me ayudaba a hacer la tarea de llevarlo adentro de la cabaña mas fácil. A pesar de que estábamos cercas estoy totalmente segura de que duramos una eternidad en poder llegar, ya adentro lo llevo a acostar para dejarlo, solo que no contaba con que él no tenía planeado soltarme, así que terminamos cayendo en la cama.

Tirados ahí sobre su cama nos observamos uno al otro. Esta vez él no evita mi mirada y yo no quiero romper el momento. Mi único movimiento es para apartar de su rostro sus hermosos risos que caen sobre sus ojos tapando parte de la frente de su dueño, jugueteo un rato con ellos.

-Me gusta mucho tus rizos, me gusta que sean largos.

Después de decirle, suelto su dorado rizo para acercarme poco a poco a sus labios cuando dice en un suave susurro.

- Te voy a olvidar…A partir de mañana dejare de amarte- esas palabras salieron acompañadas por un aroma a licor- Me aferre tanto a ti en estos años que nunca quise ver o intentar enamorarme de otra muchacha, pero ya no desde mañana te diré adiós a ti y a mis sentimientos por ti.

Esas palabras me dolieron solo que estaba tan harta de todo esto que decidí que por mi estaba bien porque yo había ido a buscarlo para darle fin a todo este drama.

- Me parece bien- le dije intentando no sonar dolida- Que descanses.

Aparte sus brazos que aun me sujetaban para poder irme, estaba segura que no iría a mi cabaña ya que esta noche en lugar de dormir solo lloraría. Al sentarme para pararme volví a sentir como sus manos rodeaban todo mi cuerpo volviendo a tirar de mí para que cayera nuevamente a su lado. Intente separarme de él, me sentía molesta y fastidiada, quería alejarme para poder gritar, maldecir, patalear entre otras cosas que pudieran sacar mi coraje.

- Déjame ir- le pedo.

- Solo esta noche- dice triste- Que esta sea la última noche que pasemos juntos, por favor.

Una noche más al lado de Peeta suena a un gran privilegio. No le digo nada solo dejo de moverme, me acomodo en el espacio que deja su mentón entre su cuello, para poder oler su aroma que aunque predomina el olor a alcohol logro percibir un poco su aroma a canela y eneldo. Le paso mi mano alrededor de su espalda, acercándome más, lo siento respirar de manera profunda. Poco a poco con suavidad él nos acomoda a ambos cercas de la cabecera para poder sentir la suavidad de las almohadas.

- Soy tan patético- dice de repente.

Levanto mi cabeza para poder verlo mejor, aprecio una ligera sonrisa, tiene una mirada embelesada sobre mí.

- No digas eso.

- Sí lo soy, aunque no debería, estoy aquí aferrándome a ti esta noche- siento sus brazos apretarme más- Digo que te voy a olvidar que me voy a enamorar de otra, pero aun así me encuentro deseando que si estés embarazada, seria tan feliz tener un hijo tuyo… nuestro.

Al escuchar esa confesión me hace feliz porque yo también quiero tener un bebe que sea de los dos, un bebe que seria nuestro hijo.

- Sin embargo la realidad me recuerda lo equivocado que estoy que no hay nada nuestro, que nunca lo hubo que nada fue real, por eso aunque estuvieras embarazada, para ti solo seria otra cosa mas que te forzaría a estar conmigo.

- Te equivocas- le digo al fin- te equivocas tanto Peeta todo lo relacionado a ti y a mí es nuestro…tu me importas tanto como no tienes una idea, como quizás no logres creerme...me importas, de la misma manera en que yo te importo a ti- le digo dando besos en su cuello y en su mentón.

- Gracias… podre dormir muy feliz esta noche.

Sigo repartiendo besos en su cuello. Sé que necesito besarlo en sus labios. Lentamente voy guiando mis labios a su boca, lo hago con miedo de que él se aparte. Al llegar a mi meta me sorprendo que ya está dormido.

Rio no puedo evitarlo, me parece gracioso que este dormido y mas porque se ve adorable. Pienso dejar la idea del beso aun lado pero se que si no lo beso no podre dormir. Decidida me acerco para besarlo suavemente, en lugar de sentirme satisfecha me hace desear más. Sin importarme le doy todos los besos que quiero y todas las palabras que tengo en mi mente.

- Tonto- beso- idiota- beso- imbécil- beso- estúpido- beso-que no puedes ver lo que siento- beso- dijiste que me conocías bien- beso- mentiroso- beso- despierta- beso- despierta- beso- despierta- beso.

Sigo repartiendo besos y palabras durante un rato más, pero al ver que simplemente Peeta no despierta, me detengo. Satisfecha y con sueño poco a poco mis ojos se van cerrando.

Me encuentro en el bosque acostada en el césped bajo la sombra de un hermoso y enorme árbol, estoy rodeada de dientes de león que se mueven bajo el compas del viento. Siento una tranquilidad y paz que hace tiempo no sentía, se que todo esta bien y que nada malo ocurre a mi alrededor.

- Eres feliz- escucho como susurra en mi oído.

- Mucho- le contesto acostándome boca arriba.

El sol me deslumbra y no me deja ver bien a mi chico del pan, coloco una mano sobre mi frente para poder encontrarme con esos ojos azules que tanto amo. No logro verlos ya que su dueño me da un suave beso el cual disfruto, se separa un poco de mi, sin abrir los ojos le pido algo que he querido supongo que desde que lo conozco.

- Quédate conmigo.

- Siempre- dice.

En mis labios nace una sonrisa y se que quiero otro beso, alzo mis manos para buscarlo, lo único que atrapan es aire. Me incorporo para ver a donde se fue, no lo veo por ningún lado, camino por el lugar desesperada por encontrarlo. A lo lejos veo una sombra me dirijo con una sonrisa hacia él.

- ¿Por que te escondes?

Me desconcierto al ver que no es Peeta, sino Gale el que se escondía tras los arboles. Gale siempre fue mi amigo y mi compañero de infancia eso me debería hacer sentir segura, pero es miedo lo que invade mi cuerpo. Quiero alejarme de él, hago un movimiento apresurado para irme, solo que Gale es mas rápido y alcanza a agarrarme, le grito que me suelte que me deje ir, que me suelte.

Desconozco si Gale me soltó ya que despierto del sueño. Abro mis ojos de manera abrupta, al igual que en mi sueño Peeta ya no esta conmigo, solo que no tengo que buscar mucho ya que lo encuentro sentado en la orilla de la cama, sonrió e intentando un tono dulce le digo.

- Buenos días.

- Dormiste bien- me aflije escuchar nuevamente ese tono neutral en su voz.

- Sí.

- Sera mejor que regreses a tu cuarto Prim se puede preocupar por tu ausencia.

Su actitud logra desconcertarme no logro entender que paso, pensé que mis palabras de anoche las había comprendido, tal vez no era un te amo, pero decía un poco de lo que sentía. Estoy por bajarme de la cama e irme, no sin antes preguntarle.

- Dijiste que sabias cuales eran mis sentimientos por ti…acaso ya no lo sabes.

- Creí saber que sentías por mi…creí conocerte bien.

- ¿Por que piensas que ya no me conoces?

- Porque la Katniss que existía en mi mente jamás seria comprada para fingir un amor que no siente.

- Y si te dijera que mis sentimientos son verdaderos y si yo…

- No…no podría aceptarlo…porque ya no te creo nada, porque no tengo la confianza de que yo pueda provocar algo de amor en ti, de lo único que estoy seguro es que te sientes mal conmigo por eso intentas que algo allá mas en tus sentimientos por mi.

- Bien cree lo que quieras.

Le digo marchándome molesta con Peeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola por algunas cosas que estuve haciendo en la semana tuve un retraso en la publicación del capitulo de esta semana discúlpenme ojala les guste este capítulo. Hola otra vez quería subir este capítulo ayer solo que mi compu decidió descansar y eso me atraso bastante más porque ahorita no quiere agarrar el teclado, estoy con la laptop. Solo les quiero comentar si no logro alegrarla creo que la próxima semana no abra capitulo porque me incomoda mucho escribir en la lap, espero que no pase eso.

**Katniss Bella Luz** perdóname es la primera vez que me salto un comentario siempre intento ser cuidadosa y esta vez no lo fui, lo siento. Yo también extraño que se den besitos jajajaja quizás por eso en estos momentos cuando los escribo lo disfruto mucho. **Milet 7393** gracias por tu comentario, siento no poder actualizar tan rápido.** Entdeckerin** a mi tampoco me gusta que sufra pero solo serán unos capítulos mas lo prometo, ya no lo voy a hacer tan largo. **Patrynachys** espero que si te haya gustado este capitulo aunque no termino bien, gracias por el comentario. **Vane-.-16** Déjame decirte algo creo que aunque Katniss no le dijo bien las cosas me parece que en este capitulo ha intentado hacerlo, el problema es que ahorita Peeta se siente inseguro, el saber que "su novia solo estaba con el porque le estaban pagando" no ayuda a nadie con su autoestima. **LauraCano** que bueno que te gusto espero que con todo lo mal que termina este también te haya gustado. **MarEverdeen** bueno no fue porque la perdonara, pero fue porque aun la ama y con todo lo decepcionado que esta eso aun no ha cambiado. **K.P. FREIRE** sorry por tardar tanto gracias por el comentario. **Alemman** gracias por el comentario. **Bella Luna Lawliet** ese beso salio de la manga porque yo también lo quería, espero que este también se te haya hecho bueno.** r0m** si son un poquito tontos lo dos, gracias por el comentario. **Andy205** aquí en este capitulo el problema fue la lagrimita jajaja gracias por el comentario. **Oursillysong** ay lo se fue tan Peeta que bueno que te gusto y que sigues la historia, gracias. **ErandiGuz** también en mi mente Peeta es un poco diferente físicamente, ojala que haya sido una tarde muy entretenida leyendo todos los capítulos, yo disfruto cuando pasa eso cuando encuentro algo que leer. **ConyFarias** ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo dame chance las cosas van a ir poco a poco, te aseguro que todo terminara bien. **Flo** poco a poco se ha estado animando aunque ya le gano lo Katniss al final, gracias por el review. **Johana** que bueno que te gusto el otro capitulo espero que también te guste este, gracias por el comentario.** Yo** debo decirte que me pareció muy ingenioso tu nick de Yo, si es que aun te pasaste para leer este ultimo capitulo lamento mucho que la historia ya te parezca aburrida y que sientas que yo la haya hecho lenta y cansada, es una lastima que ya no la pienses seguir, gracias por leerla adiós y que la suerte siempre este de tu parte. **Alejandra** el POV de Peeta es el siguiente capitulo, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo espero que este también te haya gustado. **CataD`Mellark** gracias por dejar un comentario me alegra que aun sigas la historia. **Katri **gracias por el cumplido yo también quiero a mi chico del pan.


	35. Chapter 35

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 35

_**PoV Peeta**_

- Es posible que como no se protegieron ella quede embarazada- escucho que dice la doctora.

Al haber escuchado eso sentí como mi corazón daba saltos de alegría. Un hijo, podría tener un hijo y no con cualquier mujer, tendría un hijo con Katniss, un hijo nuestro. Esto era como vivir en uno de mis sueños, donde Katniss y yo estábamos casados y con hijos, lo mejor es que era real.

De reojo intente vi a Katniss. En realidad no sabia que estaba esperando ver, bueno si sabia quería una sonrisa llena de ilusión en su rostro, pero lo que encontré fue nerviosismo sobre todo en el movimiento que hacia con sus manos sobre su regazo. Ella no quería tener un hijo…no quería tener un hijo conmigo.

- Pobre tonto- me digo dándole otro sorbo a la botella de licor que conseguí.

Después de haber estado bailando con Katniss, de haberla sentido junto a mí, de anhelar volver a besarla, no pude evitar escapar. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar una botella de vino que estaban repartiendo en las mesas, me senté un poco apartado de la fiesta para poder beber.

A mi mente viene todos esos recuerdos con Katniss, la fiesta donde nos presentaron, el primer beso, el momento en que nos hicimos novios, los besos, las caricias, los momentos juntos, todo eso provoca mas mis ganas de seguir dándole sorbos a la botella.

Mientras más tomo mi mente se siente más liviana, puedo entender porque a Hamitch le gusta beber, esto logra que todo lo que se ve malo cuando estas sobrio, se vuelva insignificante en la ebriedad. Escucho unos pasos detrás de mí, volteo para ver quien puede ser, me alegro al ver a Finnick.

- Hey amigo- dice Finnick con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Acaso no debes estar en la fiesta de tu boda?

- Solo Annie me va a extrañar.

- Ve con ella entonces- le digo. Antes de que se siente a mi lado.

- Ella esta bien, Mags y mis primas la tienen muy entretenida dándole consejos de todo tipo.

Se sienta a mi lado y dice- Me das un poco- señala la botella.

Le paso la botella inmediatamente le da un trago. Estoy contento mi amigo se acaba de casar con la mujer que a amado por años, al fin puede pasar el resto de su vida con ella. No puedo evitar sentir envidia, a mi también me gustaría casarme con Katniss. Al regresarme el vino le doy un gran sorbo.

- Vaya, Peeta.

Escucho que dice Finnick sorprendido, tal vez porque nunca me había visto tomar tanto. Lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa, sin esperarlo siento mis lagrimas correr, me volteo para que Finnick no las note aunque se que de nada sirve, cuando escucho decir mi nombre con preocupación.

- Peeta, ¿que…?- no lo dejo terminar su pregunta ya que inmediatamente le digo.

- No me quiere Finnick, nunca me quiso- lloro amargamente, sin permitirle verme

- ¿Por que piensas eso Peeta?

- No lo pienso lo sé…la obligaron a estar conmigo- le digo intentando quitar las lagrimas de mi ojos sin ningún resultado ya que siguen saliendo mas de mis ojos.

- No entiendo- dice Finnick con tristeza.

Le explico todo lo del contrato con Snow y las razones de Katniss por hacerlo. Aunque al principio no quería decirle nada a Finnick por vergüenza, me siento mejor al sacar todo lo que tenia dentro de mi pecho.

- Peeta…-dice intentando decir algo y le doy otro sorbo a la botella dándome cuenta que esta por terminarse- ¿Y si ella se enamoro de ti?

- No Finnick- digo sintiéndome más miserable.

- Ella se ve tan enamorada, deberías poner atención a la manera en que te observa y escuchar la manera en que dice tu nombre.

- No me quiere Finnick…ella lo quiere a él- le digo con amargura.

- ¿Como puedes tomar en cuenta lo que su amigo te dijo?…es obvio que te lo va a decir ya que él esta enamorado de ella.

- Explícame entonces ¿por que lo beso?... y no fue una parece ser que fueron varias veces que paso eso.

Le replico a Finnick el cual se queda sin palabras. Recuerdo esa mañana…fue doloroso escuchar que al que quería era a Gale, ¿Cuántas veces se abran besado? Mientras mi ingenuo yo alucinaba con que ella solo me besaba a mi. Un último trago y no porque quisiera sino porque ya me había terminado todo el contenido de la botella.

- Ven vamos es hora de que vayas a dormir- me dice.

Nos levantamos para volver entrar a la fiesta. Annie se acerca a nosotros y logro ver un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta con dulzura.

Pienso que esta chica es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a mi amigo. Si tan solo yo me hubiera alejado de mi tonta fantasía romántica, a lo mejor ahorita en lugar de estar medio borracho tendría en mis brazos a una buena chica como Annie.

- Peeta- me saca Annie de mis pensamientos. Veo en su expresión más preocupación.

- Estoy bien Annie, solo necesito mas licor.

Finnick se acerca a una mesa toma un tequila que se encontraba en una mesa sola. Observo la botella. Jamás había tomado algo tan fuerte, sin embargo la acepto. Les agradecí por todo y en un susurro le dije a Finnick.

- Tienes suerte que tu chica este enamorada de ti…cuídala.

- Lo sé-dice- Tal vez la tuya también te ama.

Río pero no de felicidad- Ella no es mía…y no me ama.

Camino a mi cabaña, con todo y que no estoy en mis cinco sentidos para mi mala suerte logro llegar. Me quedo parado intentando darme ánimos para entrar, pero no quiero porque hace un tiempo estuvo con ella en este mismo lugar. Estuve con Katniss pensando que me quería y creyendo todo lo que decía.

- Peeta Mellarck te aseguro que tú nunca has tenido ni tendrás competencia respecto a mí.

Eso me dijo dentro de esa cabaña, tratando de ahuyentar mis inseguridades y temores respecto a Gale. En ese mismo viaje descubrí su primer mentira, su primer engaño: ella me había asegurado que no se había alcanzado a despedir de Gale, aquí no solo descubrí que si lo había hecho, que si había ido a despedirse de él, también vi fotos de cómo se abrazaban y seguramente ellos se debieron de haber dado un beso de despedida, sin pensarlo una carcajada salio de mi boca.

- Uno- otra vez se hace presente mi yo ingenuo, se que si me hubiera tenido que despedir de ella no me conformaría con un solo beso-LE HUBIERA DADO MIL BESOS- le grito a la nada.

Necesito beber más, así que abro mi tequila para seguir tomando. Al sentir como quema mi garganta se que fue una buena idea de Finnick darme esto, es lo que necesito algo fuerte para esta noche.

Me siento afuera de la cabaña, tratando por todos los medios alejar mis pensamientos con el sabor fuerte del tequila. Tomaba de vez en cuando, fue después de conocer a Haymitch que me pareció espantoso lo que provocaba la bebida decidí solo tomar en ciertas ocasiones. Esta era la primera vez que estaba tan ebrio.

Es cuando la veo a lo lejos que al principio pienso que es un hermoso sueño ya que se ve tan irreal parada ahí con su cabello suelto y un hermoso camisón que el viento agita haciendo que se pegue al cuerpo de su dueña. Me levanto para comprobar que en verdad no sea una ilusión.

Al percatarme que esta enfrente de mí que en realidad es ella, la abrazo con fuerza, no la quiero soltar, por lo menos esta noche no la pienso dejar ir, mañana será otra cosa.

Adentro y acostados, viéndola a los ojos se que debo dejar este absurdo enamoramiento ya que durante casi 13 años solo fue unilateral. Estoy decidido que desde mañana intentare buscar a la chica correcta, ya que ahora se que el amor verdadero es cuando las dos personas sienten lo mismo y no cuando uno solo lo siente.

Al decirle mi decisión me percato en sus ojos grises algo parecido al dolor que inmediatamente desaparece por un claro enojo, que se nota más cuando dice.

- Me parece bien…Que descanses.

Aparta de manera muy brusca mi brazo que la rodea para poder sentarse. Se que la debo dejar ir, se que es lo mejor, pero algo mas fuerte que yo la toma nuevamente para regresarla a mi lado y a mis brazos. Pelea para soltarse hasta que le pido que se quede una sola noche mas conmigo, a lo que ella accede.

Después de acomodarnos nos decimos varias cosas, fueron sus palabras de que yo le importo de la misma manera en que ella me importa, que se introdujeron en mis sueños donde ella siempre es la protagonista.

Abro los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol, estoy dormido boca arriba, siento un ligero peso en mi pecho que conozco bien: es Katniss que aun duerme a mi lado, su cabeza utiliza mi pecho de almohada y una de sus manos aun esta aferrada a mí. Acaricio suavemente su brazo para no despertarla y pienso volver a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir cuando siento ganas de ir al baño.

La muevo con cuidado, para no despertarla. Al regresar decido volver acostarme a su lado la veo tan hermosa tan serena y pienso en un extraño sueño que me parece que fue real donde ella me besaba sin cesar pidiéndome despertar. No lo hice porque temía que al abrir mis ojos ya no se encontrara conmigo, que fuera uno de esos tanto sueños que tenia donde la besaba, donde ella me decía que me amaba, donde hacíamos el amor, donde simplemente era mía. Definitivamente no quería despertar porque me daba miedo darme cuenta que ese sueño no era real.

- ¿Y si era real?- me dije a mi mismo y si en verdad Katniss esta enamorada de mi, dijo que le importaba como ella me importaba a mi. Vi su hermosa boca entre abierta podía sentir su suave respiración. Con decisión me acerque a besarla mi mente me recordaba mi promesa, pero no me importo, suavemente mi boca rozó sus labios, como no quería despertarla me aparte y vi una ligera sonrisa aparecer, una sonrisa que también apareció en mi rostro. Con suavidad le quite un pequeño mechón de su frente. Al contemplarla me decidí a nunca dejarla ir a pelear por ella, cuando escuche que de sus labios soltó la única palabra que me podría romper el corazón nuevamente.

- Gale.

Que tonto había sido al pensar nuevamente lo que no era, porque en sus sueños estaba con Gale y no conmigo. En la realidad era el monstruo que la apartaba de el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada, ese era mi único papel en su vida. Decido con mis palabras de ayer en la noche me aparte de ella me senté en la orilla de la cama hasta que ella decidiera despertar, no quería ser yo el que la trajera a la realidad.

Había pasado tres semanas desde que estuvimos en la boda de Finnick y Annie, fue extraño regresar mi vida normal, yendo a la escuela, a la fábrica del negocio intentando preparar hermosos pasteles y panes de mantequilla. Katniss y yo habíamos quedado en intentar parecer pareja ya que Haymitch me contó que ella estaba siendo vigilada por su tío. Para eso nos regresábamos juntos de la escuela en un triste silencio, ese era el único momento en que la veía, ya no la buscaba en la Universidad en nuestros descansos, ni iba a su casa y las cenas de los jueves con Sae habían sido olvidadas.

Ese día tenia taller de pintura, con desanimo me había dirigido al salón para comenzar una tortura de dos horas. Ya frente a mi lienzo me sentí frustrado por no saber que pintar.

- Peeta- escucho la voz de mi maestra detrás de mi- No entiendo que tienes en estos días no has pintado nada.

- Lo siento- le digo avergonzado.

- Antes pintabas tanto- me mira un segundo y dice- tal vez perdiste tu inspiración, intenta volver a encontrarla.

Se marcha. Claro que perdí mi inspiración, perdí a mi Musa, toda mi vida Katniss se había convertido en mi razón para pintar. Desde que había regresado del Capitolio no había vuelto a entrar a mi cuarto de pintura ya que ahí solo pintaba cuadros de ella. El ultimo cuadro que pinte lo hice después de enterarme de toda la verdad, mi mente simplemente no dejaba de atormentarme con imágenes de Katniss por eso no pude evitar pintarla acostada con el cabello suelto y una sonrisa sincera en verdad se veía feliz. Sabiendo que ese cuadro sin terminar se encontraba ahí era otra cosa que me alejaba de ese cuarto.

Decido tomar la paleta y el pincel, intentado pintar lo que sea, no pienso dejar lo que me gusta solo porque ella…Pintare lo primero que se me venga a la mente. Mi cabello que cae por mis ojos estorbándome me siento desesperado por quitármelo hasta que siento que alguien pasa algo por mi cabeza haciendo mis rizos para atrás.

- Mejor.

Volteo y me sorprendo al ver a Delly, toco mi cabeza y me doy cuenta que me puso una diadema.

- Sí, gracias- le sonrió tímidamente

Desde mi declaración por la radio de la escuela a Katniss ella me había estado evitando a pesar de que tenemos este taller juntos ya no se acercaba a ver que pintaba o a decirme algo cualquier cosa.

- Te salio lo Picasso- me dice con una sonrisa.

Volteo a ver mi cuadro. Me horrorizo al ver que lo que he estado pintando no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

- Peeta, ¿que es lo que pasa contigo?- me pregunta muy seria.

- Nada- le contesto quitando la pintura mal lograda.

La escucho tomar aire- Se que no he sido la mejor amiga en estos días, pero si algo malo pasa quisiera que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

Observo a Delly y me doy cuenta cuanto la he echado de menos, siempre fuimos amigos y nunca quise que las cosas se complicaran entre nosotros. Con toda sinceridad le digo.

- Me gustaría que volviéramos como antes.

Ella analiza un momento mis palabras y dice- A mi también me gustaría, solo que…me duele verte con Katniss, no se si podría…

- Delly te estoy pidiendo que seas amiga mía, no de Katniss…aparte no te tienes que preocupar por eso.

Me doy cuenta de que esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin querer. Delly me mira con suspicacia y dice.

- Katniss y tu…

- Lo que quería decir era que no es necesario que veas a Katniss…solo seamos los mismos amigos de siempre.

De su rostro surge una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Quieres un consejo amigo?

- Sí.

- Córtate el cabello ya lo tienes muy largo y aunque no te ves feo con diadema no me parece que sea tu estilo.

Le sonrió, mientras ella se levanta para regresar a su lugar, con un nuevo lienzo en blanco intento pintar algo elegible. A mi mente vienen las palabras de Katniss en la última noche que pasamos en el Distrito 4.

-Me gusta mucho tus rizos, me gusta que sean largos.

Salgo del taller se que Katniss no me estará esperando porque quedamos en que yo no la esperaría cuando tuviera sus practicas de arco, ni ella lo haría cuando tuviera mi taller de pintura.

Ya en mi casa me veo al espejo, me asombro al ver que es verdad que mi cabello ya esta muy largo- quizá si debería cortármelo- pienso, pero vuelvo a recordar las palabras de Katniss de que le gustaba mucho el largo de mi cabello. Con eso en mente la idea de cortarme el cabello quedaba olvidada, decidido a empezar a estudiar para un examen que tendría mañana me dirigí al estudio a buscar unos libros, al tomarlos vi un papel que se cayó, al tomarlo recordé que aquí lo había dejado. Me senté y como si fuera un masoquista volví a abrirlo para leer el contenido de ese papel.

Teníamos varios días de haber regresado de la boda de Finnick que la encontré frente a mi puerta, no sabia como interpretar su expresión, al acercarme ella alzo su mano la cual tenía una carta.

- Pienso que es justo que tu también te enteres… adiós.

No estaba embarazada, eso era lo que decía esa hoja…Katniss no estaba embarazada. Viendo esta hoja me di cuenta que era momento de empezar de nuevo, de empezar sin Katniss y sin mis ilusiones…era momento de buscar nuevos sueños, con la cabeza cabizbaja vi varios de mis rizos caer frente a mi…sabia que tenia que hacer para empezar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todas como ven si pude actualizar esta semana, solo que me tarde un poquito en subir en primeras por el problema del teclado y en segundas porque este capitulo salio muy largo. Pero aquí esta la parte de Peeta espero que les guste y que disfruten recorrer la mente de nuestro chico del pan y si ha regresado Delly.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a llegar a los 400 reviews estoy que no me la creo y gracias también por poner en favoritos la historia y en follow, muchas gracias a todos los que aun la leen. **ErandiGuz **Es normal que Peeta ya no le crea nada o tu le creerías algo a tu novio si pasaras por una situación parecida, me parece algo normal, gracias por tu review. **Milet7393** aquí esta el siguiente y gracias por el comentario, prometo no hacer tan larga la espera para la reconciliación. **Vane-.-.16** gracias por el comentario y si pobre Peeta ahorita se siente medio off, ojala te guste el capitulo donde las cosas las cuenta Peeta. **Fannyjaimemartinez** Haymitch va intentar ayudarlos un poco y bueno…a ver que te parece este capitulo gracias por el comentario. **Bella Luna Lawliet** lamentablemente no Katniss no esta embarazada, aquí esta la parte de Peeta para que entiendas un poco a Peeta ojala te haya gustado. **ConyFarias** aquí esta la parte de Peeta para explicarnos un poco lo que tiene y claro que todo terminara bien. **Ekishka ** prometo que se reconciliaran tal vez no en el siguiente capitulo pero uno lo harán. **Katniss Bella Luz** espero que no la culpes por lo de decir el nombre de Gale en sueños fue inconciente jajajajaja, ya va a ir actuando cuando vea que le quieren quitar a su chico del pan. **Patrynachys** ya se que es lo que va a pasar para que ellos vuelvan juntos solo necesito tiempo para llevar acabo mi idea así que no desesperes. **Johana **lo siento nunca fue mi idea que ella estuviera embarazada por eso no lo esta, ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo narrado por Peeta. **Mareverdeen** siento haberte decepcionado al principio del capitulo anterior y también siento que no sepas que sentimientos surgieron al terminarlo, dame tiempo todo se va a arreglar obvio yo quiero que estén juntos, lo que estoy haciendo es hacer los capítulos mas largos para solucionar todo mas rápido.** Zae** aquí esta la continuación y gracias por decir que la historia es de las mejores que has leído me alegra que te guste. **Katri** No creo que ayudara mucho el hecho de que ella hubiera estado embarazada, ojala que igual te haya gustado este capitulo gracias por tu comentario. **Marydc26** jajaja me gusto tu comentario gracias, y aquí esta la parte de Peeta para que entendamos un poco a nuestro chico del pan, regresaran y claro que están destinados el uno al otro. **Alejandra** tu crees que él la pueda olvidar, claro que no lo hará aunque sienta que deba de hacerlo, ojala que este capitulo te guste. **Katniss22** se que no fue rápido sorry por los contratiempos. **Bell** no me gusta ser cruel solo me gusta el drama jajajaja y gracias por amar la historia y gracias por el comentario.


	36. Chapter 36

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 36

No me había sorprendido ver los resultados de la prueba de embarazo ya sabia que no estaba embarazada desde el Distrito 4, ya que en la noche que regresaba al 12 me había bajado. El darme cuenta que no tendría un bebe fue una gran desilusión por eso no pude decirle al principio a Peeta que no tendríamos ningún bebe; cuando llegaron los resultados decidí que era momento de que se enterara, como no quería ver su rostro de desilusión decidí marcharme antes de que abriera los resultados.

Ya había pasado un tiempo de eso y mas a fuerzas que de ganas me estaba acostumbrando a la vida sin Peeta, a solo verlo durante el camino de la escuela a la casa, a solo sentir la calidez de su mano, esa mano que ya no me sujetaba de la misma manera que lo hacia antes. Estaba sentada en una de las jardineras esperando encontrarme con Peeta para regresar juntos a la casa, cuando Johanna apareció.

- ¿Que hace descerebrada?- me dijo sentándose a mi lado- ¿Esperando a tu lindo novio?

- Sí- le conteste.

- Pensé que ya no andaban- me dijo.

- ¿Por que pensaste eso?- le pregunte.

- Porque él ya no va a verte a practicar con el arco…antes se pasaban cada rato que podían juntos y ya tiene tiempo que no los veo.

- Tiene muchas cosas que hacer- le digo simplemente.

- Ah…mira ahí viene.

En cuanto escuche esas palabras no pude evitar que mi cabeza se moviera tan rápido solo para poder verlo, hubiera preferido no hacerlo al verlo caminar al lado de Delly. Me sorprendí y disguste al notar que se había cortado el cabello, que sus hermosos mechones que cabrían su frente ya no se encontraban ahí, sin embargo al mirar como sonreía con Delly fue lo que quizá más me lastimo.

- Uy que cara- dice Johanna, la cual tiene una sonrisa en sus labios- Esa muchacha no te agrada nada ¿verdad?

Simplemente no le contesto Peeta se acerca a nosotras después de haberse despedido de Delly.

- Hey Peeta- lo saluda Johanna- Te ves diferente, ¿acaso te hiciste algo?

- Hola Johanna, me corte el cabello- le dice amablemente.

- Supongo que por sugerencia de tu novia- dice Johanna.

- No…me gustaba como tenia su cabello- dije sinceramente. Al decirlo el evito verme.

- Uh, me parece que a tu chica no le gusto tu cambio.

- Nos vamos- dijo evitando el comentario de Johanna.

- Sí.

Me toma de la mano para que comience a caminar- Nos vemos Johanna- se despide Peeta.

- Pelea de enamorados- dice Johanna. Tal vez lo supone por la cara de pocos amigos que tiene Peeta pero es una que desde hace tiempo es la única que tiene conmigo, así que no me sorprendo.

- Adiós- le digo.

- No se te olvide mañana tenemos practica especial.

Escuche que me grito porque ya estaba cercas de la salida de la escuela. Este camino se estaba volviendo demasiado triste antes cuando regresábamos juntos Peeta me contaba muchas cosas o intentaba que yo le contara cosas de mi día, tomada de su mano y con su sonrisa dirigida a mi lograba que me sintiera feliz.

Espió de manera discreta a Peeta. Debo admitir que aunque me gustaban sus rizos largos, con ese corte se ve muy guapo, ya que no hay nada que cubra su rostro, puedo notar desde sus hermosos ojos, hasta su perfil bien definido, de hecho hay una cosa que me sorprende y son sus largas pestañas, ahora las puedo notar a la luz del sol y sin el cabello que usualmente las ocultaba, me encuentro embobada observándolo, sin importarme si soy discreta o no lo soy.

- ¿Estas viendo algo que te interese?- pregunta Peeta volteándome a ver.

- Sí- le digo totalmente embobada ya que de frente se ve más guapo.

Él se detiene de golpe y me observa- Me confundes.

- No quiero confundirte solo soy sincera a tu pregunta, porque sí, hay algo que me esta interesando ver.

Nos miramos durante un momento aun agarrados de la mano, yo tratando de saber que piensa y el seguro tratando de analizar mis palabras. Es así hasta que escuchamos una voz hablarnos, ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada a Effie que viene muy emocionada.

- Que bueno que los encuentro juntos, venia a decirles excelentes noticias- dice muy animada- Tu Tío quiere que el sábado vayan a comer a su casa, es una invitación muy formal ya que Peeta tus padres también irán.

Esa idea no me gusta nada, Snow, la "adorable" madre de Peeta y Peeta. Menciono a Peeta porque en estos días es la persona menos agradable conmigo, estas tres personas reunidas en un solo lugar para hacer de mi Sábado un día para recordar.

- Y si…tengo algo importante que hacer.

- No Katniss tienes que ir…tu sabes que tienes que ir- me dice Effie con una voz de advertencia.

- Tranquila Effie iremos.

- Gracias Peeta tu si eres de confianza.

Si, gracias Peeta por comprometerme a ir al infierno. Es de más decir que Effie estuvo muy fastidiosa con este asunto preparándome para una simple comida, lo bueno fue ver a Cinna que en cuanto me vio me dio un calido abrazo, nunca pensé que en verdad me hiciera falta uno.

- ¿Todo bien?- me pregunto con su usual y reconfortante suave voz. Eso me desarmo totalmente.

- No- le dije llorando.

Cinna siempre me ha dado confianza es por esa razón que termino por contarle todo desde lo que Snow me obligo a hacer, hasta como me enamore de Peeta y como él se alejo de mi al saber la verdad sobre nuestro noviazgo.

- ¿Y vas a dejar así las cosas?- pregunto Cinna- ¿En verdad no vas a pelear por él?

- Cinna yo…no sé como pelear por él- le digo sinceramente. Me resultaba mas fácil la idea de pelear para una rebelión que por Peeta, simplemente me parecía tan difícil buscar por donde empezar.

- Ese chico es muy especial, tú misma lo acabas de decir, incluso antes de conocerlo él había logrado darte esperanzas y motivos para vivir.

- Sí lo hizo.

- ¿Piensas dejar ir a una persona tan especial?

- No, la cosa es que no se como empezar- le confieso-cuando intento algo él pone una muralla…y luego esta Delly revoloteando a su alrededor en estos días- y nuevamente los celos que he sentido inundan mi mente.

- ¿Quién?- pregunta Cinna.

- Delly una amiga de Peeta…una amiga que siempre ha estado enamorada de él, ¿como competir contra eso?

- Katniss obvio que tu puedes competir y hasta ganas, ya que Peeta solo te ha amado a ti, a nadie mas que ti-dice con una sonrisa- Si no sabes como empezar yo se como hacerlo, con algo que se que puede lograr que su muralla baje por lo menos un centímetro.

Con una sonrisa de seguridad Cinna me dio "un arma" que ayudaría a Peeta a recordar un motivo por el cual no podía olvidarme y ni siquiera dejarme. No estaba segura de que pudiera funcionar, fue en el momento en que salí de su casa y logre ver la expresión de Peeta que supe que tal vez la muralla había bajado más de un centímetro.

_**PoV Peeta**_

Aunque le había dicho a Effie que iría a la comida de Snow, la verdad es que no quería, porque desde que habíamos regresado no había visto al Tío de Katniss. A ese hombre que me había dado lo que más quería en el mundo, de la peor manera. Solo esperaba lograr que él no sospechara que ya sabía toda la verdad.

Al ver que el auto de Snow había llegado decidí salir para esperar a Katniss y poder empezar con la tortura. Durante un rato pensé en entrar al auto y dejar que el chofer le abriera la puerta a Katniss, sin embargo decidí que prefería hacerlo yo, el hecho de cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre ella yo yo no debía quitarme los modales.

Sentí que deje de respirar al verla salir, lucia más hermosa que nunca, ya que el vestido que esta usando fue definitivamente hecho para ella; un hermoso vestido gris de encaje con un fondo abajo el cual se le pegaba a su cuerpo permitiendo apreciar cada curva de este, ese gris lograba resaltar sus hermosos ojos grises, esos mismos ojos que siempre me han cautivado, otra cosa que no podía evitar fijarme fue en que el vestido estaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, lo que permitía que pudiera apreciar sus hermosas piernas.

Quería apartar mi mirada de ella, rehuir de su bellaza, usualmente para mí siempre esta bella, solo que esta vez…Ella se para frente a mí con una suave sonrisa y dijo.

- Nos vamos.

- Sí- balbuce abriéndole la puerta.

Vamos en el auto en silencio, sin embargo no puedo evitar voltear a verla, es una suerte que ella este viendo por la ventana, ya que aunque intento mantener mis ojos en su cuello no puedo evitar voltear a ver sus piernas ya que sentada la falda alcanzo a subirse un poco mas permitiéndome ver lo que ya antes había disfrutado en aquella noche. Solo que estaba vez no podía acariciarlas ni besarlas como lo hice en ese momento. Mis manos que se encontraban apoyadas en mis piernas se sentían inquietas por poder volver a acariciar sus piernas y como si no tuviera ningún control vi como mi dedo meñique intentaba rozar un poco su pierna derecha, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad controle mi mano convirtiéndola en un puño.

Levante lentamente mis ojos para dejar de ver sus piernas hasta encontrarme sorpresivamente con su mirada, extrañamente ella no parecía sorprendida de ver que estuviera contemplando sus piernas, al contrario aun tenia esa pequeña sonrisita que no lograba entender.

- Yo…lo siento- le digo sintiendo un rubor en mi rostro.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y dijo un poco tímida- No tienes porque…

Antes de que me pudiera decir lo que quería, sentí como el auto se detuvo, me fije que era porque ya habíamos llegado. Katniss también lo había notado ya que su expresión cambio a molestia, sobre todo cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta para que bajara. Ella se había quedado parada contemplando la casa cuando me acerque a ella para tomarle la mano, sentí una extraña alegría al sentir como ella apretaba con fuerza mi mano.

En cuanto entramos el mayordomo de Snow nos llevo a la sala donde ya nos esperaban mis padres y Snow, los tres nos sonrieron al vernos. Sabia que de esas tres sonrisas solo la de mi padre era sincera, los otros dos solo lo hacían por conveniencia. Los tres se pararon para recibirnos y saludarnos, note que mi Madre lo hizo más por Snow que por nosotros.

- No le parece que es maravilloso verlos juntos y enamorados- dijo Snow con una sonrisa. Me pregunte como antes no había notado que esa sonrisa era tan hipócrita.

- Sí, opino lo mismo me gusta cuando los veo a los dos- dijo mi Padre, dándome un beso en la mejilla y otro a Katniss.

- A mi también me gusta verlos juntos- dijo de repente mi Madre- Sobre todo porque Katniss es la mejor decisión que Peeta a tomado en su vida.

Me había dicho que haría todo lo posible porque las palabras de mi madre no me hirieran. Como podía haber pensado lograr eso ya que era totalmente imposible. Fue cuando sentí un apretón por parte de Katniss que no pude evitar sentirme mejor, sabia que ella estaba intentado darme fuerzas para soportar cada palabra o eso quería pensar, mas bien necesitaba pensar.

- Gracias a Katniss, Peeta esta comenzando a tomar las dediciones correctas.

Katniss me volteo a ver extrañada por el comentario, sin decirle nada nos sentamos a esperar la comida. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería mi madre con ese comentario. Hace unos días, después de decidir que quería empezar nuevamente me acerque a mi Padre con el firme propósito de solucionar mis problemas y así esculpir mi comienzo.

- Me gustaría que me contrataras como uno de tus empleados- le dije a mi Padre.

Trabajaba en la fabrica haciendo pasteles y otras cosas pero siempre lo hacia por gusto, mi Padre no me pagaba por eso y yo no se lo pedía, por esa razón tampoco tenia un horario que tuviera que seguir.

- ¿Por qué?- me pregunto mi padre confuso.

- Necesito dinero.

- Si necesitas dinero yo te puedo dar el que necesitas- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No- dije tajantemente- Quiero ser yo el que lo gane.

Mi padre me observo durante un segundo, seguramente preocupado ya que eran pocas las cosas que no le contaba. Claro que quería contarle todo sobre Katniss sobre lo que había sucedido, sobre que debía conseguir dinero para poder pagar la deuda que llegar a tener con Snow, pero no podia.

Pagar la deuda de Snow era un paso a un comienzo nuevo para Katniss y para mi, mientras ella siguiera sujeta a ese contrato, nunca podríamos iniciar algo fuera juntos o separados. Necesitaba saber como eran las cosas entre nosotros sin esa presión para ella, quería saber que había sido real y que no. Pagando era una manera de empezar. Tenia una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado de lo que mi padre me daba, no era tan orgulloso para no utilizarla solo que para conseguir el resto sabia que tenia que hacerlo solo.

- Si quieres dinero se como lo puedes conseguir- me había llevado una sorpresa al ver a mi Madre, ya que usualmente cuando yo iba a la casa ella evitaba verme- Quiero que vayas a trabajar a la oficina, ahí se te puede pagar muchísimo más que como un simple panadero.

- Olivia- le hablo mi padre.

- ¿Que? Tu hijo quiero dinero y yo quiero que empiece a poner atención a lo importante y no en hacer pasteles.

- Hacer pasteles y panes es parte del negocio- le peleo mi padre.

- Acepto- le conteste interrumpiendo una discusión que estaba por iniciar. Sabia que trabajar en las oficinas era lo que más me convenía ahora.

Mi padre no dejaba de mirarme le extrañaba mi decisión ya que sabia que a mi no me importaba la parte administrativa del negocio, yo solo quería hacer pasteles y panes.

- Señor Snow quería darle esto personalmente- le dice mi Madre mientras le entrega una invitación- Es para la boda de mi hijo de en medio.

- Así que ya se va a casar.

- Sí, en dos semanas, espero que vaya…Katniss esto y emocionada por ver que vestido usaras para la boda, tú siempre utilizas ropa muy bonita.

- Gracias- le agradeció con cierta timidez.

Como Katniss y yo ya casi no hablábamos no le había podido decir que mi hermano se iba a casar y que lo mas seguro era que tendría que acompañarme. Lo cierto es que no había pensando mucho en el asunto de la boda. Durante la comida tuvimos que aguantar la platica sobre como Snow preparaba su campaña para conseguir la Alcaldía del Distrito y lo emocionado que estaba por la futura asociación con mi Padre.

Después de una larga comida acompañada de un postre que consistió en un pastel que mi Padre trajo, mis padres deciden que es momento de irse.

- Muchas gracias por todo…espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión- dice mi padre con amabilidad.

- Sí, tenemos que ver algunas cosas.

- Señor Snow una comida impecable como todo lo suyo-halago mi madre.

- Gracias.

- Los acompañare al auto- le comento a Katniss.

- Bien así podemos hablar sobrina.

Los miro a ambos mientras Snow pasa su mano alrededor de su hombro, ella parece fastidiada ante la idea de tener que hablar con él. Sabiendo que seguramente van hablar de su trato no digo mas, salgo con mis padres hasta el auto.

- Nos vemos Peeta.

- Recuerda que empiezas el lunes.

- Sí- digo sin una pizca de entusiasmo.

Esa mujer ni siquiera puede darme un beso de despidida decir algo cariñoso como cualquier Madre, me pregunto porque las dos únicas mujeres que quiero son incapaces de quererme y solo piensan en utilizarme para sus intereses. Me quedo parado mientras me doy ánimos para regresar esperando que Snow nos deje ir ya.

Entre de nueva cuenta en la casa. El solo entrar en esta enorme casa sin una persona presente la hacia lucir mas solitaria y sombría, era en verdad triste pero supongo que para alguien como el Tío de Katniss estaba bien. Los busque un momento con la mirada al no encontrarles se me ocurrió que aun estuvieran en el estudio, aunque sabia que no debía acercarme no pude evitar hacerlo, lentamente me fui acercando a la puerta cerrada colocando mi cabeza sobre ella. Me di cuenta que alcanzaba a escuchar sus voces aunque solo fueran susurros, al no entender lo que decían me decidí mejor a esperarlos en la sala hasta que la escuche ese sonido paralizo mi corazón…Katniss estaba llorando. Sin siquiera pensar que no fuera correcto o metiera a Katniss en problemas, abrí la puerta para encontrarla a ella parada, vi su rostro sorprendido al verme ahí y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Peeta.

Hace tiempo, en esa noche cuando ella susurraba mi nombre en mi oído hacia que la amara más, este susurro ahora solo logro que mi ser se llenara de tristeza al verla ahí tan frágil y desarmada.

- Joven Mellarck.

Voltee a ve al viejo desgraciado y lo odie tanto por hacer que la vida de ella se volviera tan pesada y difícil de llevar, hubiera querido decirle sus verdades y me contuve por ella, mi único movimiento fue acercarme para tomarla de la mano y decirle a él.

- Gracias por la comida, ya nos tenemos que ir.

Sujetando fuertemente su mano la saque de ese despacho donde seguramente siempre que hablaban del contrato lo hacían ahí, la saque de esa enorme y fría casa en la que seguramente odiaba estar. Como lo ultimo que quería era subirme al auto comenzamos a caminar lo hice sin fijarme si era el camino correcto a casa, lo que mi corazón quería era alejarla de ahí. Al final lo que logro detenerme fue su voz llorosa, sin siquiera mirarla la tome de su nuca para abrazarla.

Con temor de aprovecharme de su estado y con la firme convicción de que en el instante en que la pudiera liberar del viejo hablaría con ella nuevamente de mis sentimientos, la aparte poco a poco de mi.

- Peeta por favor.

- Katniss tengo algo que hacer.

Y eso era verdad ya que aparte de trabajar para la fábrica había conseguido un trabajo nocturno para los sábados y domingos, así podría cerrar todo esto lo más rápido posible. Sin esperarlo ella me volvió a abrazar y yo sentí la necesidad de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo la aparte nuevamente de mí.

- No me alejes por favor- me suplico- déjame estar contigo.

- Lo siento- dije.

- ¿Acaso nunca me vas a perdonar?- me pregunto molesta.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…tu hiciste lo que tenias que hacer y aunque me duela que yo haya sido utilizado para ese fin no puedo culparte.

- Entonces…

- Es solo que aun me duele… es solo que creo que te sientes tan mal con todo lo que paso que quieres remediarlo sintiendo cosas que no creo que en realidad sientas…necesito- y pare no podía decirle que era lo que quería hacer para que todo fuera sincero entre nosotros. Y me calle.

Sin decir nada más me aleje de ella, aplastando todos mis deseos por regresar y abrazarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me siento dudosa con este capitulo, no se si este bien si este mal, salio como tenia que salir y es de las cosas que desde que comencé a escribir el fanfic sabia que pasaría la comida con Snow solo que en mi mente la mama de Peeta no estaba invitada. Ahora muchos no les gusto que saliera Delly otra vez pero es necesaria para que Katniss defienda lo que es suyo. Este capitulo ya es un paso a la reconciliación ya falta poquito y ya van a estar reconciliados porque es obvio que Peeta no lograra conseguir tanto dinero aunque se mate trabajando.

Quiero dar un gran agradecimiento a Sol de media noche porque ella me animo a seguir escribiendo lo que yo quería escribir, gracias a eso aquí esta este capitulo sino dudo que lo estaría, así que este capitulo esta dedicado a ti.

También quiero mencionar a una persona que me dijo algo que luego dije ella tiene razón Guest dijiste que era un drama sin ningún tipo de fin estoy de acuerdo en eso, prometo que a partir de aquí Katniss peleara en serio.

Muchas gracias a todos los que aun me dejan sus comentarios, inclusive a los que me dicen que ya no les gusta tanto la historia se toman su tiempo para dejarme ese comentario y de igual manera lo aprecio, si me pone triste pero gracias por seguirme hasta el capitulo que hayan decidido leer. **Chiito** gracias por el comentario y hago todo lo posible por actualizar cada semana. **Everllarkglee4ever **lamentablemente no pude hacer lo que querías pero si de algo te sirve ya están a un paso de reconciliarse en realidad ya falta muy poco, gracias por el comentario. **ErandiGuz **gracias por el comentario como vez poco a poco los dos están tratando de solucionar sus problemas a su manera. **Millet7393** aquí esta el siguiente con un poco más de esperanzas. **MarEverdeen** Tu crees que Peeta se pueda hacer novio de Delly cuando el nunca ha podido olvidar a Katniss hoy no empeoro tanto las cosas creo que se dio un paso a mejorar. **Bella Luna Lawliet** gracias por la confianza, lo del embarazo no creo que iba (aunque no digo que no vaya a suceder en un futuro) espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. **ConyFarias** Como Katniss tiene a Gale para molestar a Peeta quería a Delly para molestar a Katniss ella tiene que entender que su chico del pan puede un día encontrar a otra chica y dejarla (aunque lo dudo mucho) ojala este si te haya gustado un poco mas. **caritoCM** gracias por el comentario y aquí esta la nueva actualización. **Sol de media noche** ya lo dije arriba y lo digo aquí gracias por tu apoyo. **Marydc26** a veces yo también me pongo bipolar y ya viste que a su manera pero van a ir resolviendo sus problemas. **Brenda mellark** hoy no sufrieron tanto y Delly es para darle pique a Katniss se lo merece un poco. **Adriana 8998** a mi también me gusta que sean algo tontos. **Anikar** me alegra que te gusto el capitulo, ojala que este también te haya gustado. **Aurizita** gracias por el comentario aunque no creas a veces no lo hago tan bien y si Delly apareció. **Angiee7** gracias por el comentario y que rápido lees yo soy muy lenta. **Krystal-Esmeralda** si son cabezotas, Delly se meterá pero no podrá separarlos Peeta nunca la dejaría. **Vane-.-16 **para tu tranquilidad ya viste que es lo que va a hacer para buscar su nuevo comienzo y a mi parecer no es un comienzo malo y en el no incluye a Delly. Para la alegría de muchas Finnick aun va a seguir apareciendo en esta historia. Y si yo opino lo mismo Peeta con diadema se debe ver muy hermoso. **Guest **te agradezco mucho tu comentario porque me pareció muy acertado, ya empecé a solucionar las cosas y Katniss va a pelear por el como lo había prometido. **Katri **gracias por el comentario y gracias por los ánimos. **Katniss bella luz** Snow ya hizo su aparición en este capitulo y gracias a el creo que hubo un pequeño avance o tu que piensas, espero que este capitulo no te haya aburrido y que ya veas que pronto volverán a estar juntos. **Alejandra** como el capitulo fue un poco mas largo me tarde en terminarlo luego mi computadora cada día esta mas madreada y no me deja trabajar a gusto, pero aquí esta el capitulo**. Zae** puedes estar contenta poco a poco le fue demostrando en este capitulo sus sentimientos. **Mariana** ya se están arreglando por lo menos a mi parecer en este capitulo dieron pasos sólidos porque la verdad es que creo que se arreglen así nada mas seria algo muy superficial y banal necesitan algo mas fuerte. **Cattyrys** jajaja me dio risa que dijeras se esta poniendo leer triste el fanfic pero gracias por escribir los capítulos que siguen se van a tratar de como se van arreglando y espero que les guste, si yo también me di cuenta que fueron muchos capítulos la verdad no lo había notado perdón por eso. **Bell** en serio no las odio para demostrarles que si las quiero ya voy a reconciliarlos (aunque la verdad yo sabia que después de Snow la historia tomaría ese rumbo) gracias por aun amar la historia. **Johana **ya mero se reconcilian, lo que pasa es que no creo que la cosa sea tan de golpe después de todo lo que Katniss le hizo a Peeta aunque justificado la verdad si puede lastimar a una persona y mucho, aunque Peeta ya decidió las cosas y es porque la ama mucho. **Distrito 9 34** gracias por el comentario y la invitación, pero perdona mi ignorancia que es un CDC ya me inscribí en el FACE solo explícame bien.


	37. Chapter 37

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 37

Sin que yo pudiera evitarlo el viejo me había arrastrado a su despacho mientras Peeta se despedía de sus padres. Ya adentro no pude evitar mostrarle todo el mal humor que sentía de estar ahí con él.

- ¿Que quiere?

- A veces eres muy grosera, tendré que decirle a Effie que corrija eso.

- Ni a palos podría corregir el disgusto que siento al estar con usted.

- ¿Por que estas tan alzada? ¿Acaso es por que sientes que ya no tienes nada que perder?

Le dijo tan cercas de ella que pudo sentir su aliento a sangre y rosas mezclado que quiso correr a vomitar como siempre…aunque lo podría hacer sobre la elegante alfombra del viejo.

- ¿Te gusto comer con los Papás de tu novio?

- Sí- le dije con sinceridad. Ver el rostro del Señor Mellark compensaba tener que saludar a la Mamá de Peeta.

- Iré al grano-dice el viejo- me reportaron varios cosas que no me gustan y no me gustan porque no sé como interpretarlas.

- ¿Qué cosas?-intento fingir inocencia.

- Primero me dijeron que tu buen amigo Gale había ido a verte y que al parecer había surgido una pelea entre Peeta y tú…luego se me informo que ustedes habían regresado juntos de sus vacaciones y ahora me dicen que los ven muy distantes que ya no se ven como los mismos novios enamorados.

- Yo nunca he sido muy cariñosa…menos en público.

- Si no lo dicen por ti, lo dicen por el muchacho, él siempre se esta desviviendo por ti y en estos días parase que el encanto que sentía por ti a desaparecido.

No pude evitar quedarme muda no sabia que decirle a Snow, no sabia si decirle la verdad o seguir la mentira de que Peeta y yo seguíamos de novios.

- Quiero pensar que todo esta bien y que estas siguiendo el contrato al pie de la letra verdad sobrina.

En ese momento no pudo evitarlo, me sentía enojada con Snow, con todo lo de su contrato, con toda su cochinada- YA ESTO CANSADA HASTA CUANDO ESTO VA A TERMINAR, HASTA CUANDO USTED VA A ESTAR AGUSTO- intento calmarme y sigo- Ya esta obteniendo lo que quería del padre de Peeta, entonces hasta cuando dejara este asunto por la paz, hasta cuando podré ser libre para elegir si quiero estar con Peeta o no.

- Solo hasta que yo quiera.

- ¿Qué?

- El contrato que firmaste dice que este terminara hasta el momento en que yo lo decida y que yo tengo el derecho de decidir hasta donde llevaras tu relación con el hijo de Mellarck…claro el contrato deja de ser valido el día que yo no te pase dinero o ya no te pague la escuela o ya no de dinero para el tratamiento de Primrose, como no he dejado de hacerlo…a menos que pagues cada centavo que invertí en ti o claro también estarás libre si muero.

Durante un segundo pensé mil maneras de asesinarlo y cada una de ellas la disfrutaba mucho. Solo que sus palabras y las esperanzas de tener algo sincero con Peeta se estaban yendo al hoyo. Me daba miedo pensar que me podría obligar a terminar con Peeta y buscarme un nuevo novio. No, definitivamente no quería eso. Intente hacerme la valiente verlo con todo el odio que en mi interior sentía por él pero el sentimiento de desesperación no me ayudo ya que inmediatamente mis lagrimas hicieron su aparición.

En el momento en que Peeta entro al despacho, todo fue totalmente rápido ya que de repente me encontraba en la calle caminando o más bien siendo jalada por él. Se veía molesto muy molesto, como necesitaba saber si era conmigo su enojo comencé a llamarlo, me avergonzó oír mi voz aun llorosa, pero supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que se detuviera para voltearse y sin mirarme me tomo de mi nuca para acercarme a él en un abrazo.

En ese momento quería decirle tantas cosas, fue mi torpeza al hablar la culpable de no poder expresarme bien y no poder decir que quería quedarme a su lado, que lo necesitaba mucho, que me hacia falta, que lo amaba y no pude.

…

Ya que últimamente estaba sola en la Universidad Madge y Johanna que extrañamente se habían hecho buenas amigas entre ellas también intentaban acompañarme. Johanna sospechaba que algo malo pasaba entre Peeta y yo y por más que intento sacarme algo no le decía nada, Madge al ser una persona prudente no comentaba nada de la situación aunque creo que ella también sabia que algo no estaba bien en mi noviazgo.

Esa mañana las tres habíamos decidido comer en la jardinera, Johanna usualmente era la mas platicadora y ese día no fue la excepción. Como un imán mi mirada fue atraída por una sola persona; Peeta estaba a unas cuantas jardineras sentado con Delly eso provoco que nuevamente los celos hicieran su aparición.

- Tu novio esta otra vez con esa muchacha- me dice Johanna seguramente había sido atraída por la expresión de mi rostro.

- Es solo una amiga de la infancia- le digo a Johanna tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Déjame decirte algo descerebrada esa chica no parece estar interesada en solo ser amiga…hasta le brillan los ojos de ver a tu chico.

Era verdad Delly no dejaba de reír de hecho su risita se escuchaba hasta donde yo me encontraba. Ella veía a Peeta como si solo él existiera y de vez en cuando su mano lo tocaba en su rostro, en su hombro y en sus ahora pequeños rizos. Eso me hizo enfurecer ya que sus rizos eran solo míos…todo el era mió.

- ¿Tú que piensas? Madge- le pregunta Johanna.

Durante un momento mi amiga analizo que decir hasta que dijo algo que sin querer me altero más- Peeta solo tiene ojos para Katniss, así que aunque esa chica este enamorada de él, Peeta jamás le haría caso.

La cosa era que Peeta ya no estaba conmigo se sentía lastimado por mi lo suficiente para tal vez decidir intentar ver a Delly de otra manera.

- Sí, Peeta solo tiene ojos para Katniss, sin embargo su supuesta "amiga" se ve decidida a bajárselo- dijo con toda seguridad- Si fuera tu dejaría en claro quien es la novia de Peeta.

Johanna tenia razón debía demostrarle a Delly que Peeta era mió…y de una vez también recordárselo a Peeta. Con toda la decisión del mundo me levante para dirigirme a la jardinera donde se encuentraban Peeta y Delly.

- Hola Peeta- lo saludo.

- Ho…hola- me saluda titubeando.

- Perdón no quería molestarlos…hola Delly- le digo con una sonrisa intentando que parezca amable.

- Hola- dijo ella devolviéndome el mismo tipo de sonrisas.

¡Guerra de sonrisas!

- Solo vine a decirle a MI NOVIO- intento resaltar la palabra novio- que no olvidara que tengo practica extra de arco el día de hoy- le informo a Delly, volteo con Peeta y le digo- no lo olvides.

El atrevimiento me llevo a un acto final, me acerco a él tomándolo desprevenido para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. Con una expresión de asombro en su rostro el no se mueve ni dice nada, antes de apartarme le dirijo una sonrisa a Delly para despedirme. Con las piernas temblorosas me acerco a Johanna y Madge que tienen una sonrisa en su cara.

- A eso le llamas beso- dice con burla Johanna- yo le puedo dar algo mejor.

Estoy por contestarle cuando veo que ambas dejan de sonreír para ponerse muy serias. Es antes de que pueda voltear que siento como Peeta me jala bruscamente. Alcanzo a escuchar reír a Johanna y podría jurar que también nos grito algo aunque no alcance a escuchar.

Peeta me lleva hasta un lugar un poco apartado del resto de la escuela donde solo hay árboles. A veces suelo ir ya que me recuerda mucho al bosque, a veces Peeta y yo solíamos venir.

- ¿Que fue todo eso?- me pregunta Peeta algo molesto.

- ¿No te gusto?- le pregunto intentando parecer coqueta.

- En verdad no te entiendo- escucho algo de desesperación en su voz- Eres tan complicada- lo veo pasarse la mano por su nuca.

- No lo soy- le digo en un susurro- En realidad todo respecto a ti es muy simple.

- Lo dudo…ya que si todo fuera simple ahorita…- calla.

Sin que lo diga se a lo que se refiere, si yo no tuviera un caos en mis sentimientos si no tuviera tantos miedos e inseguridades él y yo estaríamos juntos, con todo y Snow lo nuestro aun seguiría. La persona que lo complico todo fui yo nadie mas que la tonta y complicada Katniss. En esta ocasión la que se marcho antes fui yo.

_**PoV Peeta**_

Era mi tercer domingo trabajando en la cocina de uno de los restaurantes más importantes del Distrito. Había sido una suerte que conociera al dueño del lugar y que me permitiera trabajar como ayudante para hacer los postres, según él era una suerte que el próximo heredero del Rey del pan trabajara en su restaurante.

Ya había venido varias veces a comer o cenar con mi familia y aunque la comida era deliciosa y el lugar muy elegante lo cierto es que prefería mil veces el restaurante de Sae. La comida que preparaba Sae era deliciosa y el restaurante lograba que te sintieras cómodo y con Katniss a mi lado era el lugar perfecto para mí.

Sin decirle a nadie ni siquiera a mi Padre había comenzado a trabajar para conseguir el dinero y pagarle a Snow la cantidad que Katniss le debía, sabia que me tomaría tiempo pero prefería hacer algo en lugar de quedarme cruzado de manos. Esa tarde en que volví a ver los resultados donde se nos informaba que Katniss no estaba embarazada sentí una gran tristeza invadir mi corazón al pensar que no existía ningún lazo que me pudiera mantener cerca de ella.

Era bastante frustrante para mi porque por una parte me sentía herido, sentía que el dolor invadía todo mi ser y por otra parte no sabia que sentir, fue al ver caer mis rizos sobre mi frente y recordar nuevamente como Katniss me decía que le gustaban que me había dado cuenta que mi amor por ella era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, que no quería por nada del mundo apartarla de mi vida…que quería tener una oportunidad para que ella sinceramente se enamorara de mi.

Con eso en mente me di cuenta que el principal problema era la presión del contrato con Snow, que tal vez eso pudiera confundirla en sus sentimientos por mi. Necesitaba zafarla de ese acuerdo, por eso había aceptado trabajar en la parte administrativa del negocio de mi padre y conseguir un trabajo aparte los fines de semana. Un trabajo donde me habían pedido cortarme el cabello ya que según ellos lo tenía demasiado largo para la política del negocio. Cortarlo fue difícil ya que era algo que a Katniss le atraía de mi…eso me quitaba un punto a mi favor.

El restaurante era muy diferente de trabajar que en la fabrica. La cocina del restaurante era un lugar alocado y tenso todo debía de terminarse lo más rápido que se pudiera y aunque me gustaba poder hacer loso pasteles y postres prefería la tranquilidad de la fabrica.

Mientras preparaba el pastel del día no podía dejar de pensar en Katniss en ese beso que me robo en la jardinera, frente a Delly, frente a todos nuestros compañeros. Ella usualmente evitaba que tuviéramos ese tipo de contacto en la Universidad decía que le daba vergüenza. Por eso me dejo azorado cuando lo hizo y aunque le reclame que lo hiciera, no podía dejar que me había gustado que lo hiciera.

Esa noche había mucho trabajo, al parecer rápidamente se había corrido la voz acerca de los deliciosos pasteles que se estaban preparando en el restaurante o eso me había dicho mi jefe, que por esa razón todos estaban ordenando pasteles en lugar de otra cosa de postre.

- Peeta- me hablo antes de salir.

- Si dígame.

- Quería hablar contigo…como te dije hace un rato la gente habla acerca de los deliciosos pasteles que preparas y bueno a mi me gustaría que trabajaras también en la semana.

Pienso que entre la escuela y trabajar en la fábrica, venir al restaurante en la noche puede volverse pesado muy pesado, estoy por negarme cuando me dice.

- Obvio que te voy a pagar más, prometo que será una muy buena paga- dice.

No necesite escuchar mas para aceptar venir entre semana sin importarme si se me hiciera pesado.

- Hola- veo a Delly sentada en uno de los escalones de la puerta por donde salimos los empleados.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto.

- Escuche que los pasteles estaban deliciosos, tenía que venir a probarlos.

- ¿En que momento supiste que era yo?- le pregunto.

- Desde que le di el primer bocado- contesta con una sonrisa- Ten- me ofrece una bolsa de plástico, pensé que tendrías hambre.

- Gracias.

Me senté a su lado en las escaleras para poder comer lo que me compro, fue una agradable sorpresa ver que había pedido una de las comidas que me gustaban del restaurante.

- ¿Por que estas trabajando aquí?

- Lo siento no puedo decirte y te pido que no lo comentes con nadie.

- Seré una tumba- dice con una sonrisa.

En verdad es agradable volver a tener la amistad de Delly. Regreso a mi casa decidido a llegar y tumbarme en mi cama, estoy por llegar cuando veo unas luces prendidas. Pienso con fastidio que seguramente es Haymitch decido que en cuanto pueda le voy a quitar las llaves que le di.

- Chico- me saludo Haymitch al momento de entrar- Por que llegas tan tarde.

- Haymitch me gustaría poder platicar contigo, pero en verdad estoy muy cansado.

- Mm. que lastima yo te tenia una sorpresa- dice haciendo un extraño puchero.

- Luego me lo das- le digo.

- Annie me temo que tendremos que ir a un hotel…Peeta dice que prefiere vernos mañana- escucho la voz de Finnick en la sala.

Me asomo a la sala con alegría para encontrarme con mis amigos los cuales se ven muy sonrientes, sin perder tiempo me acerco a abrazarlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola aquí esta el nuevo capitulo lo termine mas rápido de lo que pensé, lo que me preocupa es que no haya pasado mucho, lo sentí como un capitulo de relleno espero que a pesar de eso les haya gustado. Como verán volvieron a salir Finnick y Annie y Johanna tiene al fin más participación. Una cosa que les quiero comentar es que tuve un error en el capitulo pasado y puse que la boda del hermano de Peeta era en dos semanas en realidad va a hacer en un mes jajajajaja ya mero lo siento por ese error y quería comentárselos.

Gracias a todos ya estoy por tener los 500 reviews (tal vez por tanto capitulo) y gracias a la gente que me ha estado echando porras y ánimos se los agradezco mucho. **AHutcherson** no pude comentar tu review porque cuando lo vi ya había subido el capitulo gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y que bueno que te guste tanto y siento mucho que hayas llorado no fue mi intención. Katniss no creo que sea tonta es solo que le cuesta expresarse es una chica de acción y hoy hizo o intento algo de eso, gracias por dejar tu comentario. **Everllarkglee4ever** que bueno que si te gusto y si yo también adoro a Cinna y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que te haya gustado. **ErandiGuz** si Peeta es lo mejor del universo yo también opino lo mismo, gracias a ti por el comentario. **Angiie7** la reconciliación esta próxima y Delly solo tiene que darle unos pocos de dolores de cabeza a Katniss, aunque Peeta le gusta más como amiga porque bueno es buena amiga jajajaja. **MarEverdeen** yo también pienso lo mismo esa mujer no se merece a esa monada de hijo que tiene y el es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan noble que la quiere mucho y seguro su deseo es ser amado por la gente que el quiere, si las cosas se van a ir arreglando espero yo también con ansias llegar a la reconciliación y que salga bien cruzo dedos. **Nessie black 10 **gracias por tus comentarios me subieron el ego jajaja, no en serio muchas gracias por tus palabras todo lo que dices es muy cierto sobre que uno debe escribir lo que quiera de verdad gracias me llegaron al corazón. **Sol de media noche** muchas gracias otra vez por los comentarios y tus observaciones no había pensando en eso que me dijiste de la separación de días intente algo no se si se vio o quedo mal hay me dices si los tres puntos fueron correctos, otra cosa la verdad no soy abogada y se poco sobre contratos en realidad solo utilice la famosa licencia de escritor, ups. **Ekishka** en el otro capitulo no me pareció que sufrirán tanto, tal vez al final, me parece que en este capitulo vas a enojarte conmigo porque sale mucho Delly, sorry. **Katniss bella luz** si ya era hora de que Katniss actuara un hizo un poco dándole ese besito espero que te haya gustado. **Aurizita** si Katniss merece que se tenga que esforzar y gracias por el comentario. **Patrynachys** muchas gracias por el comentario y los ánimos es un buen punto con solo uno que lea la historia es mas que suficiente échale ganas a tu historia y síguela. **Milet7393 **gracias por el comentario y aquí esta la continuación. **Oursillysong** aquí esta el nuevo capitulo gracias por el comentario. **Cattyrys** sigue leyendo un fue un capitulo de puente. **Adriana8998** ya falta poquito y gracias por el comentario. **Nalujo** sabes después de leer eso de que Johanna la pusiera celosa me dieron ganas de hacerlo resultaría muy cómico lo pensare seriamente. **Sil-LJDH** gracias por lo comentarios, sabes a mi me encanta cuando leo sentir todo lo que tu dices que sentiste es genial cuando algo te gusta y te provoca eso me hiciste sentir orgullosa de haberlo provocado en ti. Actualizo cada semana es lo mas rápido que puedo, gracias por el comentario y bienvenida. **Anikar** es justo y necesario que la haga sufrir un poco y no es que Peeta sea un amor en mi fanfic es que Peeta es un amor por si solo. **Johana** aquí esta el próximo capitulo espero que aunque este tranquilo también te guste. **Katri** y en este capitulo vaya que estaba celosa, gracias por el comentario. **Alejandra** si están tan cerca y tan lejos tienes razón, gracias por las porras y los ánimos me suben mucho la moral. En realidad no pensaba pegar tanto a Delly con Peeta pero en este capitulo así salieron las cosas. **Entdeckerin** no odiosa dijiste el comentario acertado, me alegro que te haya gustado la idea de lo de Peeta, ella tiene que esforzarse porque el vale mucho, gracias por seguir leyendo. **Valeria** es complicado subir mas de un capitulo pero intento actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo, gracias por los comentarios. **Gigi10457** lo intento hacer una vez a la semana solo que a veces varían los días, gracias por el comentario. **Vane-.-16** en este capitulo Katniss estaba mas celosa, la reconciliación la tengo muy planeada espero que salga como la planeo ya que bueno a mi me gusta la idea espero que cuando ustedes la lean también les guste.


	38. Chapter 38

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 38

_**PoV Peeta**_

Esta semana definitivamente se iba a convertir en una locura, porque aparte de tener que ir a la escuela, darme tiempo para mi taller de pintura (que seguramente reprobaría si hubiera calificaciones), el trabajo administrativo en la fabrica de mi Papá y mi trabajo en el restaurante, ahora le tenia que añadir la visita de mis amigos Finnick y Annie, una cena especial (que había ofrecido sin pensar) para celebrar su visita y la boda de mi hermano que seria el fin de semana, tuve suerte que mi jefe me dejara faltar ese día, en especial porque él también iba a asistir. No solo yo pensaba que era demasiado Finnick y Haymitch también lo pensaban.

- Es demasiado- dijo Finnick preocupado.

- Puedo con ello- dije aunque dentro de mi sentía que no.

- Chico deberías de dejar el restaurante- me dijo Haymitch un poco más sobrio.

- No, necesito el dinero.

Con la presión tanto de Haymitch como de Finnick termine por contarles lo que estaba haciendo y porque lo estaba haciendo, ellos habían aceptado no decir nada.

- Es una idea tonta chico- dijo con toda su sinceridad Haymitch.

- Es la única que puede ayudarnos a superar esto tanto a Katniss como a mi…ya te lo he dicho.

- Sí, lo sé… es para que ella no se sienta presionada ni confundida en sus sentimientos, para que tenga la libertad de elegir- dice imitando mi voz- Chico te aseguro que ella no esta confundida y que te ha elegido a ti, porque te ama sinceramente.

- Ya ves Peeta- dice Finnick emocionado- ella si te ama…solo que- se detiene y pregunta a Haymitch-¿por qué no le dice que lo ama?

- Es complicado- responde Haymitch algo serio.

- No lo es, en realidad es muy simple, son solo dos palabras; Te amo Peeta- al decirlo hace un movimiento de entusiasmo con sus hombros, intentando una pésima imitación de Katniss. ¿Es el día de imitarnos?

- Solo es complicado- le vuelve a decir Haymitch más serio. Se que Haymitch la comprende mejor de lo que yo tal vez la comprenda. Sin embargo no estoy seguro ni de ella ni de mí.

Nos quedamos callados un momento yo sin saber que mas decir, Finnick seguramente analizando en que puede ser complicado decir tus sentimientos a la persona que amas y Haymitch…es cuando habla que se en lo que estaba pensando.

- Lo que pasa chico es que tu plan tiene varios defectos…los principales son que cuando le pagues a Snow no crees que Katniss se siente más comprometida contigo y seguramente eso es lo que no quieres.

- No pasara, ya que ella nunca sabrá de eso…hare un trato con Snow donde él le diga que ella cumplió su parte del contrato y que la deja libre, sin mencionar que yo pague todo.

- Bien, supongo que eso es una solución…lo otro es que nunca terminaras de pagar, ella aun sigue en la escuela y el viejo se la paga y su hermanita sigue enferma en el hospital con los mismos gastos…cada día se va haciendo mas grande la cantidad a pagar.

Eso no lo había pensando mucho, pero quiero que Prim este bien y que Katniss siga estudiando.

- Lo pagare, todos los gastos que salgan los pagare- le contesto- Sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome.

- Si te tomas tanto tiempo es posible que la pierdas- dijo Finnick.

- Eso es lo de menos, solo quiero que sea feliz y quitándole todo el problema de Snow se que lo será…solo quiero que ella tenga la posibilidad de elegir a quien querer…si me perdonan me siento cansado y aun no se acaba la semana- dije con resignación mientras me levantaba.

- Peeta, no es necesario la cena, a Annie y a mi no nos importa- dice Finnick.

- Pero a mi si, quiero celebrar que mis buenos amigos están aquí…solo no esperes que la cena la haga yo…será comprada.

- Mucho mejor- dijo Finnick con una sonrisa burlona.

Entre a mi cuarto agotado por el día y por la platica que acababa de tener, me senté en la cama para tomar un libro que había dejado en mi mesa de noche; es un libro con las recetas y la historia de los panes que se comen en todos los distritos incluidos los del capitolio, lleno de fotos, sin embargo es la dedicatoria que viene adentro del libro lo que mas me emociona.

"Sé que no necesitas ayuda porque eres el mejor en hacer pasteles y panes, mi intención es que este libro te transmita nuevos conocimientos y técnicas para que sigas haciendo lo que amas. Extraño mi pan de mantequilla pero más extraño al chico que me los preparaba y entregaba con una sonrisa que me deslumbraba"

Katniss.

Sonrió al pensar que se esforzó en hacer esto ya que ella no es de esas chicas que se pasan escribiendo cartas de amor al chico que les gusta…me detengo a analizar si esto es una carta de amor al estilo de Katniss. Se me viene a la mente su rostro tímido y su voz solo diciendo- Lo compre pensando en ti- para después correr.

…

- ¿Estas contento con la visita de tu amigo?

- Mucho- le digo a Delly mientras intento concentrarme que pintar.

- Me gustaría conocerlo…me has platicado tanto de él- me dice- Después de todo tenemos algo en común-dice eso dirigiéndome una mirada.

- Ven esta noche…voy a hacer una cena para festejar su visita y me dejaran salir temprano del restaurante.

- ¿En serio puedo ir?- pregunta dudosa.

- Sí, ven será divertido.

- ¿Y Katniss?- su pregunta me tenso.

- ¿Que con Katniss?- le pregunto.

- No se molestara por mi presencia.

- No te preocupes ella no ira- le digo con tristeza- tiene cosas que hacer.

La verdad no la había invitado, en primeras porque no sabía como reaccionaria Finnick al verla ya que mi amigo no era de los que se quedaban callados, en segundas porque no sabia como tratarla seria una tontería fingir ante personas que ya conocían nuestra situación el parecer novios. Simplemente esta noche quería sentirme tranquilo olvidando todas mis preocupaciones.

- Esta bien- dice Delly muy animada- Te…parece que vaya al restaurante buscarte.

- Sí- le digo simplemente.

Todo el día pasa rápido entre tantas actividades que hago. Como no me daría tiempo de preparar algo para la cena compro en el restaurante. Al salir Delly me espera afuera en la puerta de personal, va con un vestido rosa que le sienta bien en su tono de piel.

- Te ves muy linda- le piropo.

- Gracias- responde con una gran sonrisa.

Llegamos a la casa yo muerto de hambre, Delly llena de risas. Pienso en Haymitch y como le molesta esa personalidad alegre de mi amiga. Antes de llegar a la sala paso a la cocina para dejar las cosas, Delly me acompaña de cercas. Al entrar encuentro a Annie y Finnick sentados junto a…Katniss.

- Bienvenido- saluda Finnick animado- Haymitch aviso que no iba a poder venir.

Finnick se levanta hasta donde estamos nosotros intentando parecer normal, sin explicarme que hace aquí Katniss. Mientras tanto Katniss como Annie parecen incomodas ante la situación.

- ¿Quien es tu amiga?- pregunta Finnick.

- Delly- le digo muy serio.

- Hola- saluda intentando sonar feliz- Peeta me ha hablado mucho de ti Finnick.

- Sí a mi también me ha hablado algunas cosas de ti- dice Finnick regresando el saludo- No tantas como me habla de otra persona-dice volteando a ver a Katniss- pero si algunas.

- Finnick- me siento molesto con el y ese comentario no ayuda en nada.

- Sera mejor que me vaya- escucho que dice Katniss.

- No quédate- le pidió Annie.

Ella le dio una sonrisa dulce- Gracias por invitarme.

Pasa aun lado nuestro despidiéndose- Espera- la detengo- Quédate a cenar con nosotros.

- No quiero incomodarte- dice.

Escucho la puerta de la calle abrirse. Sin soportarlo mas salgo detrás de ella, no se que quiero, quizá solo quiero agradecerle lo del libro…o solo ya no la quiero dejar ir.

- Espera- le digo. Ella se detiene antes de bajar el Porsh observándome.

- Escucha Peeta de verdad no quería molestarte...lo mejor es que me marche.

Antes de poder decirle que no me molesta su presencia Finnick sale detrás de nosotros- Escucha Peeta no te enojes con ella…yo la invite porque fue la dama de honor de Annie y ella la aprecia y…yo también la aprecio.

- Finnick- quiero callarlo pero él sigue.

- Aparte me gustaría que se arreglaran entre ustedes.

- Mira Finnick no me parece que sea buena idea hablar de esto afuera de la casa- dice Katniss mientras voltea nerviosamente a la nada. Sospecho que tiene miedo que las personas que dice Haymitch que la siguen este escuchándonos.

- Katniss habla con Peeta dile que aunque al principio fuiste comprada por tu tío para ser su novia, que en realidad tú te enamoraste de él.

- Finnick- le digo intentando callarlo ya que veo cada vez más nerviosa a Katniss.

- Él se siente fatal pensando que le compraron una novia.

- Finnick, por favor deja esto por la paz- observo a Katniss- tranquila tal vez no escucharon nada- le digo tomando su mano, ella me mira y dice.

- Lo siento.

Estoy por decirle que no se preocupe cuando me percato que Delly esta detrás de la puerta observándonos, al ver que me doy cuenta de su presencia su rostro se pone nerviosa.

- Peeta- decide hablar- No los quería interrumpir, pero creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

- Bien- dice Finnick- Así aclararemos todo este asunto de una vez.

- Te acompaño a tu casa- le digo a Delly. Ignorando totalmente a Finnick.

- Peeta, quédate Katniss y tú deben hablar.

- Seguramente tienen hambre sírvanse la comida esta en unas bolsas en el comedor... ven vamos- apresuro a Delly a salir.

Como no tengo muchas ganas de hablar caminamos en silencio. Pienso en Katniss en lo que intento Finnick, en verdad pensó Finnick que solo con ponernos cara a cara íbamos a sincerarnos, también pienso en su rostro preocupado por los espías de Snow, debo admitir que eso me molesto bastante, maldito viejo.

- Peeta, perdóname- dijo de repente Delly con una voz triste.

- No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa las cosas simplemente no salieron- le digo intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

- No me disculpo por eso- me dice- Me disculpo porque escuche lo que estaban diciendo…escuche que Katniss está contigo por dinero.

_**PoV Katniss**_

Era genial volver al bosque tenia un tiempo sin venir, me encantaba poder respirar el aire puro y el aroma a madera y césped, lo único que no me gustaba era que no hubiera dientes de león, ya que se podía notar que el otoño estaba por entrar.

No pude evitar pensar que a Peeta le hubiera gustado estar aquí, por eso y con todo los nervios del mundo había pasado a su casa para invitarlo a acompañarme, se me había ocurrido que ya en el bosque lograríamos volver a conectarnos, me desilusione al no encontrarlo en su casa. Era domingo seguramente había ido a visitar a su padre o había salido con Delly, intente apartar esa idea de mi mente, ya que me molestaba la idea.

Sin ganas de regresar a la casa decido caminar por el centro del Distrito 12, al ser domingo había muchas personas disfrutando de la tarde. Sentí algo de envidia al ver a las familias, inclusive no puedo evitar sentir de envidia de los novios. Extraño tanto a mis padres y a Prim…a Peeta. Yo no era de esas personas que tenían miedo a la soledad, pero era porque jamás me había sentido sola; no me había percatado de todas las personas personas a mi alrededor que me querían y llenaban mi vida, por primera vez estaba experimentando la verdadera soledad y no me sentaba nada bien.

Por curiosidad entro a una librería con la ilusión de poder encontrar algún libro interesante que leer. Sin embargo inmediatamente son los libros de cocina los que llaman más mi atención, curioseando vi varios libros de repostería, no pude evitar imaginar el rostro de Peeta si pudiera ver estos libros.

Al ver un libro lleno de recetas e historias sobre los diferente panes de todos los Distritos, incluido el Capitolio, ya que recuerdo que en nuestro primer viaje al Distrito 4 Peeta me había contado que esa era una de sus ambiciones aprender técnicas y a hacer diferente tipos de panes. Es un hermoso libro de tapa dura con fotos a color y las hojas son de excelente calidad. Sin dudar lo compro y no con el dinero que me da Snow si no con mi dinero que gano en la panadería.

…

A la mañana siguiente espero a Peeta en la entrada de la escuela para entregárselo, al verlo entrar me acerco rápidamente a él, veo que aun parece algo adormilado, al percatarse de mi presencia abre mas los ojos.

- Lo compre pensando en ti…espero que te guste- le digo simplemente, para escapar corriendo.

Se que debí quedarme a ver su reacción, es solo que el pensar verlo abrirlo y leer las palabras que escribí para él, me daba vergüenza, esas últimas palabras que escribí en el libro salieron de mi corazón dirigidas a él. Siempre me pareció cursi las chicas que escribían cartas a los chicos que les gustaban o notas a sus amigas, ahora pienso diferente ya que lo que se escribe son sentimientos que uno no sabe expresar, sentimientos verdaderos de nuestra alma.

Peeta me había avisado que ya no íbamos a podernos regresar juntos ya que estaba ayudando a su Papá en el negocio, por esa razón después de que le di el libro no lo vi y tampoco lo vi al día siguiente. Me sentía desilusionada esperaba alguna reacción por parte de él, un simple beso no me molestaría.

Estaba por irme al trabajo en la panadería cuando escuche que tocaban mi puerta. Con nerviosismo pensando que seguramente era Peeta fui rápidamente a abrir. Fue una sorpresa ver a Annie y Finnick, ella con una gran sonrisa y él algo serio.

Al tener que ir a trabajar ellos amablemente me acompañaron a mi trabajo. Annie con su usual timidez me conto lo bien que se la habían pasado en su luna de miel.

- ¿Y por que vinieron al Distrito 12?- le pregunte por curiosidad.

- Por ustedes-contesto Finnick. Ya me había parecido muy raro que en todo este tiempo no hubiera hablado para nada- Estábamos preocupados por Peeta y…por ti.

- Preocupado por…

- Entiendo porque engañaste a Peeta, solo que me siento molesto porque no fuiste sincera y él seguramente se la esta pasando mal por tu culpa- me dice molesto.

- Escucha Finnick ese es problema de Peeta y mío.

- Y conociéndolos seguramente que no han arreglado nada…A Annie y a mi tanto Peeta como tú nos importan así que los ayudaremos para que se dejen de dramas y se reconcilien.

Observo a Annie que me regala una dulce sonrisa y a Finnick que desde que se presento frente a mi puerta me da la sonrisa más grande de su repertorio y me siento agradecida con ellos.

- No quiero que Peeta se enoje contigo-le digo

- Tranquila él no se puede enojar conmigo- dice con seguridad- Esta noche habrá una cena en la casa de Peeta para celebrar nuestra visita queremos que vayas.

- ¿Y Peeta…?

- Annie y yo queremos que vayas y si es una cena para nosotros tenemos el derecho de decidir quién ira o no.

Esa noche maldecía en mi casa el haberle hecho caso a Finnick. Sabia que era mala idea ir a su casa ya que si Peeta no me había dicho nada era porque no quería que fuera. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle mis sentimientos solo que no quería sofocarlo y menos que otras personas lo sofocaran con el tema de nuestros problemas. Al verlo llegar con Delly y ver su expresión en su rostro supe que definitivamente no había sido buena idea

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que el tiernamente tomo mi mano preocupado por mi. Seguramente se dio cuenta que me había asustado pensando que los espías de Snow podrían estar escuchándonos, sobre todo lo que estaba diciendo Finnick, me sentí tan mal porque me preocupaba que le fueran a pasar la información al viejo, pero es que aunque no quería Snow aun me tenia controlada. El teléfono termino por sacarme de mis pensamientos, con miedo me acerque para contestar pensando que podía ser Snow para regañarme para decirme que sacaría a Prim del hospital porque había roto una de las clausulas del contrato. Me digo que puede ser otra persona, sin embargo se que no puede ser nadie mas porque ya había hablado con Prim mas temprano.

- Bueno- contesto preparada para cualquier cosa.

- Katniss, buenas noches soy el señor Mellarck- al escuchar su voz amable me tranquilice.

- Hola ¿como esta?

- Bien, perdón por llamarte a estas horas es que tuve algo de trabajo- me dice.

- No, no se apure.

- Katniss, te hablaba porque quería ver si este jueves podíamos ir a cenar.

- Eh…claro, Peeta no me comento nada.

- Es porque no lo sabe y quisiera que no lo supiera- me dice- Paso por ti a la panadería te parece.

- Sí, entonces lo espero ahí.

- Nos vemos entonces duerme bien.

- Sí, gracias igualmente.

…

Estoy sorprendida por el restaurante tan elegante al que me ha traído el señor Mellarck, me parece que es uno de los más populares y asiste gente muy importante del Distrito.

- Este tipo de lugares no me gusta mucho…quería decirte que si me llevabas al famoso restaurante de Sae ya que Peeta no dejaba de hablar de él- me dice.

- Me hubiera dicho- le digo.

- Lo que pasa es que me contaron que aquí contrataron a un nuevo repostero y que los pasteles son muy deliciosos y quise probarlos- sonríe- Soy panadero no lo puedo evitar.

La cena es de lo mas deliciosa y la compañía del señor Mellarck es muy agradable, se que no soy buena conversadora pero el Señor Mellarck es un poco como Peeta es sencillo hablar con él. Es antes del postre que se pone serio y me dice.

- Quería hablar sobre Peeta.

Me parece gracioso que todo el mundo me quiera hablar de Peeta en cambio yo solo quiero hablar con Peeta.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Esta actuando algo raro…me ha pedido que le pague por su trabajo en la fabrica… eso me pareció raro, pero me pareció más raro que aceptara ir a trabajar a las oficinas de la fabrica solo pòrque su madre le dijo que le pagarían mas ahí.

Eso es extraño, sabía perfectamente que Peeta iba a trabajar con su padre por gusto no por otra cosa y claro también por su gusto de hornear.

- Sabes Peeta quería evitar por el tiempo que pudiera trabajar en la parte administrativa del negocio. Como sabes él prefiere la parte de la cocina.

- Sí, lo sé…es solo que no sabia lo que me está contando.

- Ya veo- me dice tristemente- ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

- ¿Por qué…me pregunta eso?- intento que la pregunta me sorprenda aunque la verdad me sorprendió que la hiciera.

- No sé los note raros la última ve que los vi y que no sepas que ahora trabaja en las oficinas.

- Él solo me comento que lo estaba ayudando porque tenían mucho trabajo- digo intentando defenderme aunque no sé de que- Y no, no pasa nada entre nosotros- le miento.

Me sonríe y siento que no me cree del todo. Es antes de que siga haciendo preguntas que nos llegan nuestros pasteles los cuales se ven deliciosos. Al probarlos reconozco ese sabor particular, ese sabor que me hace pensar en una persona… Peeta. Volteo a ver al señor Mellarck el cual también parece analizar el sabor de ese pastel. Se que es raro que pueda asegurar que Peeta hizo un pastel es solo que después de comer tantos pasteles hechos por él, creo que puedo distinguir cuando son de él o no. El padre de Peeta también parece sospechar cuando le pide conocer al la persona que preparo el pastel, es cuando regresa el mesero que solo nos dice que esa persona ya se retiro.

Ambos salimos del restaurante despidiéndonos mutuamente con un abrazo el me da un suave beso en la mejilla que logra recordarme a mi Padre. El señor Mellarck insistió en llevarme a la casa a lo que me negué diciendo que había quedado de ver a unas amigas cercas del restaurante para tomar algo. Lo cierto es que me quede por una duda invadió mi mente, me acerco al callejón donde me imagino que salen los empleados del restaurante. Aunque el señor Mellarck pregunto por el nombre del chef que preparo el pastel y le dieron otro yo sabia que era una mentira y tenia que estar segura que no era él…que no fuera Peeta.

Espero un poco escondida viendo como salían alguno de los empleados, me acerco a uno de los meseros y le pregunto si ya salio el repostero a lo que me contesta que en media hora mas sale, le agradezco por la información. Sigo esperando hasta que me impresiono al ver a Delly llegar por el otro lado del callejón la veo sentarse en las escaleras, no espera mucho hasta que sale Peeta y confirmo mis dudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola este capitulo me salio demasiado largo ya que quería incluir todas estas cosas para tener la oportunidad de escribir las cosas que van a pasar en el próximo. Capitulo que tengo muchas ganas de escribir porque estoy casi un 100% segura que les va a gustar porque van a pasar cosas que muchas quieren que pasen, así que aunque no les haya gustado este capitulo léanlo y piensen el siguiente me va a gustar mucho.

Estoy muy agradecida con todos faltan como 17 reviews para los 500 (mmm quizás porque son muchos capítulos) aun así les agradezco por todos los comentarios que me dejan, por el apoyo y porque sigan leyendo ya ahora si les aseguro que a partir del siguiente capítulo si pusiera títulos tal vez lo llamaría preámbulo a la reconciliación definitiva. Antes de empezar una disculpa a **CanyFarias** que no mencione tu comentario en el otro capitulo no tengo idea como me lo salte para no olvidar de mencionar ninguno, pero aquí lo mencionare antes que ninguno tuve una buena semana, ojala que también te guste el capitulo gracias por el comentario. **ErandiGuz** tuve algunos problemas y me retrase con el capitulo pero aquí esta espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por tu comentario. **Angiiee7** no lo pude subir antes por varios problemas que tuve, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca gracias por el comentario y ahora si ya viene la reconciliación. **Peetkat** me dio risa tu comentario tanto que no se si te percataste pero fuiste mi inspiración para el dialogo de Finnick, gracias por el comentario. **Aurizita** Katniss está haciendo su labor a su manera pero me parece que está bien, en el siguiente capítulo me gustara mucho escribir lo que va a terminar haciendo. **Patrynachys** ya leerás la reconciliación ahora si ya se viene y los celos de Katniss seguirán haciendo de las suyas en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tu comentario. **oursillysong** si Peeta es el ser más lindo del mundo totalmente de acuerdo, gracias por el comentario. **Katniss bella luz** ya vienen los buenos besos los largos y bien dados. **Sol de media noche** entiendo lo que dices pero para serte sincera jamás pensé llegar a este punto pensé que las cosas no iban a durar. Gracias por tus comentarios intentare mejorar las cosas para la próxima. **Gigi10457** si ahora que sabe la verdad hará un último intento para conquistarlo. **Milet7393** perdón por la tardanza aquí está el capitulo, me pareció que Peeta debería intentar algo porque se iba a dar cuenta que no le iba a hacer sencillo dejar de quererla. **Marydc26** y estarán juntos y tu sabes que así es Peeta hace todo por Katniss. **Johana** y nada más porque no lo puede orinar si no creo que también lo haría gracias por el comentario. **Katri** bueno contesto todos sus comentarios porque ustedes se toman la molestia de escribirlos aparte de leer la historia de alguna manera les tengo que agradecer, y muchas gracias por el review. **TatianaPrix** gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar comentario y Delly apareció para que Katniss reaccione. **Alejandra** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Que bueno que te gusto tanto el capitulo ojala este también te haya gustado. **Vane-.-16 **ya van a pasar las cosas importantes, a mí también me gusto la participación de Johanna y espérate que en el siguiente capítulo meterá mas su cuchara y estoy segura que se lo vamos a agradecer. Peeta se ha convertido definitivamente en el chico de mis sueños y también me encanta Finnick y me gusta que estén para ayudar. **Evellarkglee4ever** a poco creías que Peeta iba a ser capaz de olvidarla solo se hizo el interesante un tiempo. **Tributo** gracias por lo de fan número 1 no pensé tenerlo jamás. Ya se van a arreglar fíjate que aun no se que final le voy a dar a Snow se que final les daré a Peeta y Katniss pero no a él no lo he pensado. Y si he pensado en otra historia solo que aun no sé si subirla. **Katniss22** yo espero que en unos 10 capítulos mas. Espero que no me haya olvidado de nadie. Quería mencionar a **KristenRock** del fanfic **"aléjate de mí"** que me encanta tanto muchas gracias por leer la historia tu Katniss ya dijo le dijo a Peeta que lo ama la mía le falta poco.


	39. Chapter 39

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 39

Me encontraba sentada en una banca viendo pasar a la poca gente que se encontraba tan noche fuera de sus casas. Sabía que las chicas de mi edad usualmente siempre salían de fiesta o a tomar, yo prefería estar en mi casa y a estas horas estaba ya por dormirme. Solo que hoy simplemente no tenía ganas de regresar. La escena que acababa de ver me había quitado las ganas de todo. Peeta y Delly juntos ellos podrían provocarme pesadillas, muchas más de las que ya de por si tenía.

A lo mejor estaba exagerando en realidad no había pasado mucho entre ellos; él simplemente había sonreído al verla y ella le regresaba la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le había preguntado él.

- Solo pase a saludarte.

- Ven, vamos a buscar algo para cenar que tengo hambre-le dijo Peeta.

- Sí- acepto sonriente

Eso había sido todo. Si definitivamente estaba exagerando, ellos sonaban igual que Gale y yo y era obvio ya que ellos también eran amigos de la infancia. Sin embargo tenia envidia de Delly ella sabía todo de Peeta inclusive sabia que trabajaba en este restaurante.

-¿Qué paso descerebrada?- me decía Johanna, la cual parecía algo molesta.

En mi estado de confusión había terminado por hablarle a Johanna pidiéndole que se encontrara conmigo, también me dieron ganas de hablarle a Madge, pero estaba segura que sus padres no la dejarían salir a estas horas.

-Perdóname- le pedí- En realidad no sé porque te llame…yo pienso que estoy exagerando.

Ella me observo un momento – Ven-me dice- ya me hiciste salir tienes que invitarme algo.

Esperaba que me llevara a algún lugar a cenar o algo que no fuera un bar a tomar un par de cervezas. Al principio me había negado a tomar ya que la última vez que había tomado había terminado en los brazos de Peeta…en realidad no había sido un mal final para esa noche.

- Vamos toma una me parece que te hace falta para que te sueltes, en estas semanas te he visto muy tensa…casi me atrevo a pensar que estas triste.

- Tengo algunos problemas- le digo simplemente.

- Con tu chico- no pregunta afirma.

Así que no le contesto simplemente tomo una de las cervezas de la mesa y empiezo a tomar con mi amiga. Fue así que una se convirtió en varias cervezas como ninguna de las dos queríamos regresar solas a nuestras casas, termine por invitar a Johanna a la mía ya que no quería que sus padres la regañaran aunque ella decía que no le importaba.

Caminábamos a mi casa riendo y cantando…que raro era para mí cantar nuevamente hacia mucho que no lo hacía, aunque a mi parecer era más bien gritábamos más que cantar, estábamos por llegar a mi casa cuando Johanna se detuvo de golpe y dijo.

-Mira ahí está tu chico.

En ese momento pensé que me estaba jugando una broma para ver como reaccionaba, así que no le había prestado nada de atención, hasta que escuche su voz.

- ¿Están borrachas?…¿Katniss estas borracha?- pregunto molesto

- N…no- conteste.

Hacia todo lo posible por no verlo a la cara por vergüenza, sin embargo podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. No dijimos nada por un momento hasta que Johanna había decidido romper el silencio.

-Quiero confesarte algo descerebrada-dijo-Me gusta mucho tu novio.

Esa "confesión" había logrado que levantara mi cabeza- ¿Qué?

-Sí, me gusta mucho- volvió a decir. Sentí como soltaba mi brazo para dirigirse a Peeta el cual había dejado su rostro de molestia para ahora lucir confundido, Johanna llego a él para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Eres tan guapo, ¿cómo no gustarme?- le dijo Johanna acariciando su rostro.

Esa acción y sus palabras habían llegado a mi tope, ya era suficiente con verlo con Delly para ahora también aguantar que Johanna le coqueteara. Sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a ellos cuando ella le preguntaba.

- ¿Yo te gusto?

- Suéltalo- le dije jalándola de su blusa. Sino fuera porque su cabello era corto la hubiera agarrado de ahí.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo molesta.

- Él es mío- le aclare. Me sentía muy molesta-Es mi novio-luego pensé que eso no era cierto así que le dije-es mi chico del pan.

- Es tuyo- me pregunto con ironía.

- Sí- le conteste.

- Entonces cuídalo- me grito- Si él fuera mío yo me le pegaría como chicle para que las zorras no se le acercaran.

- Ya basta ustedes dos- nos dijo al fin Peeta separándonos- Vengan las llevare a tu casa.

- No-grito Johanna- No quiero ir a la casa de esa estúpida.

- ¿¡Quien quiere que vengas!?- le grite también.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a acercarse a Peeta que la había sujetado por un brazo- Quiero ir a tu casa- le dijo de manera dulzosa y vomitiva- Puedo quedarme a dormir ahí.

- ¡NO! –volví a gritar- Tu no te puedes quedar a dormir en la casa de él.

- ¿Por qué no?… ¿acaso tienes miedo que me lleve a su cama?

Debía admitir que era verdad me daba miedo…Peeta solo me llevaría a mí a su cama me decía o eso intentaba hacerme creer, muy molesta le conteste- Él jamás te llevaría a su cama.

- ¿Quieres ver que si?- me pregunto en forma de reto.

- En serio no sé que esté pasando pero ya basta las dos- dijo Peeta.

Sin prestarle atención nos soltamos de su agarre para dirigirnos a su casa. Me siento tan feliz de poder entrar a la casa de Peeta me gusta todo de ella. Recuerdo eso que dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, eso es correcto ya que esta casa es tan luminosa y cálida como su dueño. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de nosotras se que Peeta se ha dado provenido y nos permitirá pasar la noche aquí.

-Vengan- dice- les voy a preparar un café haber si se les baja un poco la borrachera.

Johanna sonríe y dice- Sabes tú chico huele delicioso.

-Lo sé-sonrió- pero apártate de él- le advierto.

Peeta era la persona más atenta de todo el mundo. Sin importarle que le gustara o no nuestra presencia en su casa, muy amablemente nos hizo un café que acompaño con un delicioso pan.

Salimos de la cocina un poco más sobrias y contentas por tener algo en el estomago, aunque yo ya había comido me alegraba poder volver a comer un pan hecho por Peeta.

- ¿Donde están Finnick y Annie?- le pregunte a Peeta al encontrarlo en el pasillo.

- Salieron- contesta- Miren no les puedo dar el cuarto de huéspedes ya que ellos se están quedando ahí, así que pueden tomar mi cuarto- dice apuntando las escaleras.

- ¿Y tu donde…?- no hace falta preguntar ya que desde donde estoy parada veo el sillón acomodado para que el duerma ahí.

Decidida a destruir la barrera de Peeta me acerco a él colocándole mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- Déjame dormir contigo.

- Katniss seria incomodo…

- Recuerda que ya lo habíamos hecho, ya habíamos dormido aquí juntos y no había sido incomodo…mientras este en tus brazos dudo que pueda estar incomoda. Déjame quedar contigo.

- Katniss…en verdad no creo que sea buena idea- dice evitando verme a los ojos.

- Peeta- le digo tomando su rostro con mis manos-tú no eres el único que está sufriendo por esta situación, yo también estoy…

- Pueden callarse- nos dice Johanna desde el sillón acostada- Chico del pan ya llévatela a tu cuarto de una vez.

Sonrió ante esta oportunidad, decididamente tomo a Peeta jalándolo hasta su cuarto. En cuanto entramos cierro la puerta evitando que escape, esta noche estoy decidida a arreglar las cosas.

-Préstame algo de ropa- le pido- o ¿quieres que duerma con esto?- le digo mostrando mi falda.

Desde que Cinna estaba empeñado a ayudarme a recuperar a Peeta había mandado muchos vestidos y faldas ya que para él la idea del coqueteo era un paso seguro.

-Busca algo en ese cajón- dijo dándome la espalda para dirigirse a su closet.

Lo que encuentro es un short que seguramente me va a quedar un poco grande, pero seguirá mostrando un poco de mis piernas. Con un plan en mente que incluye el coqueteo necesito tomar algunas armas. En el baño del cuarto de Peeta me cambio debajo de mi blusa llevo una de tirantes y como no tome ninguna playera la dejo me suelto el cabello que sostiene de mi usual trenza y este cae en ondas.

Salgo esperando que Peeta piense que aunque no me veo hermosa, quizá llegue a linda. Es cuando salgo del baño que me llevo un chasco al ver a Peeta acomodándose para dormir en el piso.

- ¿Que estás haciendo?- le pregunto.

- ¿Por que te pusiste eso? las noches están más frescas- me regaño él.

En realidad tiene razón la noche está muy fresca pero mi idea era dormir entre sus cálidos brazos para no sentir frio, así que lo ignoro totalmente y vuelvo a preguntarle.

- ¿Que estás haciendo?

- Preparándome para dormir- dice tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo vas a dormir en el piso?, ven vamos a la cama.

- Gracias aquí estoy bien- dice acomodándose la cobija que puso en el suelo.

Nuevamente siento la barrera crecer los centímetros que había derrumbado vuelven a aparecer. Sé que me este haciendo rogarle por su compañía, pero también sé que es una compañía que vale la pena por eso esta noche no pienso rendirme. En total silencio me acuesto boca arriba en el piso intentando quedar lo más cerca a mi chico del pan.

- Katniss, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-ahora pregunta él.

- Acomodarme para dormir- le respondo como si fuera algo obvio.

- El piso esta frio- se sienta de golpe.

Giro mi cabeza para mirarlo y le digo- No me importa esta noche quiero dormir contigo y lo hare donde sea, inclusive si es en la misma bañera- le digo apartando mi mirada de él para volverla a colocar en el techo.

Peeta es un poco predecible, porque lo que hace no me sorprende, no pasa ni un minuto después de mi declaración de guerra cuando sentí como me levanto entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa de triunfo me sujete a su cuello. Suavemente me deposito en la cama y antes de que se alejara sin soltarlo del cuello lo tire más a mí haciendo que su cuerpo callera sobre el mío.

-Katniss- empezó él. Y antes de que siguiera le pregunte.

- ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?-le pregunto.

Él suspira con resignación y dice- Aun estoy loco por ti…demasiado loco por ti.

Esas palabras me hacen tan feliz que cuando me pregunta- ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?- le respondo- Sí...yo también estoy loca por ti- me sincero y le pido algo que he querido en todo este tiempo- Bésame.

El examina mi rostro intentando descifrar mis ojos que lo miran deseosa por un beso suyo. Sin hacerme esperar más siento sus cálidos labios besar mi frente, después mis ojos que cierro para disfrutar la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, siento como besa mi nariz, y aunque no lo vea puedo sentir su boca cerca de la mía, más porque su aliento entra por mis labios ligeramente abiertos, puedo sentir su deseo de besarme, sin embargo se conforma con besar nuevamente mi frente.

Se quita de encima para colocarse a mi lado. Parecerá tonto que aunque no haya tocado mis labios el sentir sus suaves besos nuevamente provocaron que mi corazón no dejara de latir, estoy feliz porque me dijo que aun está loco por mí, estoy feliz por sentir su suave boca en mi rostro y estoy feliz por tenerlo a mi lado contemplando sus bellos ojos azules. Aventuro mi mano a su rostro para acariciarlo paso mis dedos por sus mejillas, por su nariz, me entretengo en su boca anhelando sus besos, llego a su frente y empiezo a extrañar sus largos rizos.

-Extraño tus mechones largos- le susurro.

- Lo sé-me dice tomando mi mano para plantarme un beso- tenía que cortarlos, lo siento-se disculpa.

- Igual me gusta mucho tu cabello corto…te hace lucir muy guapo- le digo.

Toma mi mano para plantar un amoroso beso, cautivada por esa acción entrelazo nuestros dedos y me siento en un sueño, no en un sueño no, me siento como si jamás nos hubiéramos distanciado, como si volviéramos a ser simplemente nosotros.

-Me gustaría que volviéramos a ser los mismos de antes-suspiro- me gustaba ser tu novia, la manera en que me veías, la forma en que me besabas, todo a tu lado era tan lleno de luz, todo era tan sencillo entre nosotros.

Él me miro tiernamente, soltó mi mano para acariciar mi rostro. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su suave caricia. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos para tomar su mano y besarla tan amorosamente como él había hecho con la mía.

-En realidad no era tan sencillo-me confiesa- desde el principio fuiste complicada muy complicada.

- ¿Lo fui?- pregunto un poco confundida por su declaración.

- Desde esa noche en tu baile de presentación…desde ese momento nunca supe que estabas pensando o que sentías, tampoco pude hacer que me tuvieras la suficiente confianza para decirme lo que te preocupaba o lo que te molestaba, me provocaste muchos dolores de cabeza y mucha frustración por no lograr entenderte…aun no logro entenderte.

Peeta tiene razón de que en el tiempo que estuvimos bien nunca pude confiarle nada…en ese entonces la de la barrera era yo y él era el que intentaba derrumbarla.

- Lo siento- le digo.

- Ya han sido muchas disculpas entre nosotros…simplemente quiero que dejemos de decir lo siento, me gustaría que…

- Nos dijéramos otras cosas- le pregunto.

- Sí.

- Peeta…- empiezo para decir todo lo que quiero decirle.

- Ahora no- me interrumpe- Esta noche solo quiero escuchar tu respiración y abrazarte fuerte para sentir tu cuerpo a mi lado.

Sonrió porque es justo lo que yo también quiero. Me mira a los ojos y vuelve a besar mi frente recorriendo un camino que baja hasta mi nariz y se detiene en mi boca, se queda así por un instante hasta que se aparta para colocar su mentón sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza y con sus brazos simplemente me aprietan contra él.

Supuestamente deberíamos intentar dormir, sin embargo no lo hacemos, ambos nos dedicamos a escuchar la respiración del otro y a sentir cualquier movimiento que hagamos, tal vez con miedo de que esto no esté pasando. Es en algún momento de la madrugada que empiezo a sentir el sueño invadir mi cuerpo y con todos mis esfuerzos de no permitir que me venza lo hace.

En mis sueños siento los fuertes brazos de Peeta rodeándome. Al abrir mis ojos me alegro de que no fuera un sueño y que sea real que me encuentre a su lado, lo contemplo un momento pensando en como lo había extrañado. No lo quiero despertar es solo que al ver su cuello expuesto, no aguanto la tentación de besarlo aunque sea en su cuello, gracias a que su camiseta tiene uno botones que están abiertos logro besar un poco de su pecho, me gustaría poder besarlo por todo el tiempo que no lo hice.

Siento como va despertando poco a poco, pero no me importa ya que sigo disfrutando besarlo en su ancho cuello y en su fuerte pecho. Él no intenta detenerme porque sé que lo está disfrutando sus suspiros lo delatan. Decido terminar dándole un largo beso en su cuello.

- Buenos días- me dice.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunto.

- No solo dormí bien, también desperté bien- dice dulcemente- ¿Y tú?

- También…solo que me gustaría una cosa para que mi mañana fuera maravillosa y es algo que solo tú me puedes dar- le digo intentando parecer coqueta.

Se queda totalmente quieto sin moverse solo observándome, pienso que a lo mejor no entendió lo que le estoy pidiendo, así que coloco una mano sobre su mejilla para acercarlo a mí y hacerle saber que lo que le pido es un solo beso. Mi mano deja su blanca mejilla para colocarse sobre su nuca y acariciar sus cortos rizos para así acercarlo más a mi siento como Peeta acaricia mi cintura. En ese justo momento cuando escucho voces fuera del cuarto, al escuchar abrir que la puerta se abre me aparto un poco de Peeta para observar que la personas que estaban a fuera eran Johanna que trae una sonrisa burlona y Finnick que parece algo avergonzado.

- Rayos quería encontrarlos desnudos- dijo ella decepcionada.

- Perdón no queríamos molestarlos- dijo Finnick- Ven vámonos- le apura a Johanna agarrándola de la muñeca.

- Oye chico del pan- al escucharla llamarlo así me puse roja- ya ven abajo que tengo hambre y aparte tengo que ir a la escuela.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ir el a prepararte el desayuno?- le contesto molesta.

- Me lo debe- es lo único que dice saliendo del cuarto con Finnick.

En eso ella tenía razón no solo Peeta se lo debía yo también se lo debía. Gracias a ella dormí al lado de Peeta y tuvimos ese acercamiento que tanto quería y que no lograba.

- ¿Vas a ir a la escuela?- me pregunto parándose.

- No, como hoy es la boda de tu hermano Effie me dijo que no fuera a la escuela para dedicar toda la mañana a arreglarme- le conteste- ¿Y tú?

- Yo solo tengo que ir a una clase mas tarde y a entregar una pintura para mi taller.

- ¡CHICO DEL PAN, YA QUIERO DESAYUNAR!- grito Johanna.

Ya sentados todos en la mesa disfrutamos del delicioso desayuno que Peeta nos preparo con un poco de la ayuda de Annie y mía. La buena empatía que nació entre Finnick y Johanna no me sorprendió mucho, no sé porque me imagine que se caerían bien. Lo sorpresivo fue que la tímida Annie y la brusca Johanna también sintieran simpatía una por la otra.

Escucho las bromas o comentarios de Finnick y Johanna y la manera tierna en que ríe Annie, quisiera poder reír y platicar con ellos, es solo que mi mente solo piensa en Peeta y en la noche que pasamos, en mi miedo de que aunque fue maravilloso, pase lo mismo que paso en aquella noche que pasamos en el Distrito 4; esa noche solo logro alejarnos más de lo que ya estábamos, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.

Necesito saber que estaremos bien que podemos olvidar lo que ha estado pasando y seguir adelante. Y lo único que se me ocurre es bajar mi brazo izquierdo, a veces ya fuera que comiéramos acompañados o solos solíamos sujetar nuestras manos, ese gesto tan simple me hacia tan feliz. Espero con ansias sentir su mano agarrar la mía, me empiezo a dar por vencida por no sentir que toma la mía, pienso volver a colocar mi mano en mi regazo hasta que siento el contacto de la mano de él. Sentir su agarre seguro y fuerte que provoca que todos mis miedos son reemplazados por un sentimiento de amor y felicidad.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos fue capaz de soltar la mano del otro hasta que llego el momento en que tenía que irme. Johanna había tenido el tacto de dejarnos solos para despedirnos, sin soltar su agarre, me abrace con fuerza a Peeta el cual fervientemente volvió a dar unos cuantos besos en mi frente.

- No me quiero ir- le dije un poco desanimada.

- Nos veremos en la tarde para la boda-sonó a promesa.

- Sí.

- Ya vámonos descerebrada- dice Johanna.

Dejando aun lado la prudencia para jalarme lejos de mi chico del pan, al cual no suelto hasta que lo único que puedo sentir son sus dedos rosando los míos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Otro largo capitulo, quería terminarlo rápido para subirlo antes del sábado lamentablemente no paso porque aun mas que intente escribir el capitulo resulto muy largo, pero les puedo decir que escribí todo lo que quería en este capítulo y fue divertido y bonito. Divertido por Johanna y bonito por nuestra pareja en principios de reconciliación. Espero que les haya gustado y que esperen el que sigue porque lo he planeado mucho y muero por empezar a escribirlo.

Gracias a todos los que me regalaron un review porque gracias a eso se logro los 500. Quiero pasar rápido a los comentarios para comenzar a corregir y subirlo rápido. **Patrynachys** gracias por ser la primera en comentar aunque se me haya ocurrido subirlo el domingo unos momentos antes del genial estreno del tráiler muchas gracias, en verdad espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y sigue leyendo que aun falta el siguiente que también va a estar emocionante o eso creo yo. **ErandiGuz** en realidad no tan unidos Peeta extrañaba a su amiga y me parece algo normal, Peeta no solo puede estar enamorado de Katniss también tiene amigos y familia que quiere y le importa tanto como le importa Katniss (aunque creo que en realidad Katniss le importa un poco mas). **Angiiee7** gracia por preocuparte por lo de mis problemas en realidad eran problemas de computadora porque cambie de PC y fue un rollo ya que aquí tenía el capitulo y no podía acceder pero al final todo se soluciono. Este es el principio a la reconciliación la reconciliación buena viene en el siguiente, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza es solo que salió demasiado largo. **Milett7393** los siguiente van a estar llenos de amor espero que luego no se quejen que están muy cursis o cosas a así. **Marydc26** no te adelantes para eso que quieres aun falta unos cuantos capítulos, Delly intentara algo, así que no se molesten cuando pase. **Auri22 **creo que muchas sienten lo mismo que tu, gracias por el comentario. **Nessie black 10** gracias por darte el tiempo de reportarte. Con lo de Gale si el volverá a aparecer y creo que falta poco para eso, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ya que ya están más o menos juntos. **Vane-.-16** Este capítulo esta largo pero vale la pena porque están juntos. Aun falta parte de la reconciliación aquí solo fue el principio, gracias por tu comentario. **Akatsuki84** ¿te conformas con este acercamiento? Ojala te haya gustado como ardió Troya aunque ardió de otra manera. **LuzylaLyngle** no podía dejarte ir por un tiempo porque me parase que los siguientes capítulos valen la pena, ojala que tu también pienses lo mismo leyendo este. **Anikar** a su manera le está haciendo ver a Katniss lo que puede perder ja-ja-ja risa maligna. **Ekishka** jamás hice un juramento ante todos los Peeniss o Everlack del mundo de que siempre que escribiera una historia de ellos siempre terminarían juntos aunque viviera una en china en el otro en Finlandia, gracias por el comentario. **Anaprinces25 **gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 500 y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. **Katniss Bella Luz** la noche no fue tan apasionada pero fue bonita y Katniss no perdió el tiempo jalando pelos fue directo a su chico del pan. **Entdeckerin** bueno lo que pasa y voy a defender a Peeta, es que Delly es su amiga de la infancia y el cariño que siente por ella no va desaparecer aunque ella tenga otras intenciones, Peeta no es así el quiere a la gente y esa es una cualidad para mi poder amar a todos los que te rodean y la verdad no es tonto es un chico muy bueno, noble y fiel a su amiga y eso no me parece mal…bueno esa es mi opinión y gracias por tu comentario. **Johana **aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que te haya gustado. **Betania Karras** gracias por el comentario ojala este te guste. **Katri** creo que no se distanciaron tanto o tú los ves muy distanciados, gracias por el comentario. **Alejandra** a mí también me encantan esos detalles de Peeta y este también esta largo igual espero que te guste. **Katniss22** no jamás Peeta no ve de esa manera a Delly aunque ella si lo vea de esa manera. **TatianaPrix** gracias por dejar tu comentario y por seguirme. **ConyFarias **que bueno que no lo notaste aquí está el siguiente capítulo ojala te guste.


	40. Chapter 40

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 40

_**PoV Peeta**_

Lentamente fui cerrando la puerta después de que unos minutos había tenido la mano de Katniss entrelazada a la mía. Aun no lograba entender que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todo se había vuelto un extraño sueño, tan extraño que no lograba distinguir que era real y que no era.

Nunca me paso por la cabeza que terminaría la noche en compañía de Katniss, mucho menos al ver a Delly esperándome.

Desde que había descubierto que yo trabajaba en el restaurante iba cada vez que podía a esperarme para ir a cenar o simplemente para platicar mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa para dejarla. Me preocupaba el hecho de que ella pensara que aún tenía una posibilidad de que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran que ella aun quisiera ser más que una amiga, pero como jamás dio ni una señal de pretender eso, aleje ese pensamiento de mi mente y me tranquilice al suponer que ella ya no me veía de esa manera. Lo que no sabía era que su percepción había cambiado en el instante en que se había enterado de lo de Katniss.

-Peeta, ¿Tú estas trabajando para conseguir el dinero que Katniss le debe a su tío?- me pregunto durante el camino a su casa.

- Sí- me sincere con mi mejor amiga- ¿Como…?

- Te conozco bien por eso sé como vas a actuar- me dijo simplemente- solo tengo duda en algo… ¿qué planeas hacer cuando le pagues todo al señor Snow?

- ¿Qué planeo hacer?…solo quiero que Katniss sea libre para poder decidir que hacer con su vida, para que ella busque lo que en realidad quiere.

- Y si en ese momento ella decide que no te quiere a ti.

Sabía que eso podía pasar, solo que cada vez que lo pensaba no podía evitar que me doliera- Lo aceptare- le dije intentando sonar sereno.

- Tú crees que al aceptarlo ¿puedas se capaz de amar a otra mujer?

- Eso me parece difícil- digo sinceramente

- Peeta si tan solo tú te dieras una oportunidad con otra mujer, serias capaz de encontrar un amor diferente…tal vez descubras que ese amor puede ser el verdadero.

- Delly, desde que yo…- me detiene y dice.

- Tienes que ver la posibilidad de buscar el amor en otra parte y soltar a Katniss de una vez por todas.

Había dejado a Delly en la puerta de su casa, evitando seguir platicando del tema de Katniss. Al llegar no estaban Finnick ni Annie ya me habían dicho que saldrían y que seguro llegarían noche. Cambiado con una camiseta blanca con tres botones y de mangas largas y con unos pans grises ya que las noches se estaban sintiendo frías.

Antes de ir a dormir me asome por la puerta para ver si de pura casualidad Finnick y Annie llegaran. Es cuando las escuche gritar que me di cuenta que Johanna y Katniss regresaban…borrachas. No era la primera vez que veía a Katniss borracha ella se había puesto así en la fiesta que le había organizado Snow, solo que al verla en ese estado me sentí extrañamente molesto.

Sin esperarlo Katniss me pidió dormir a mi lado, al escucharla pedirlo el corazón se me acelero y con él, el miedo se hizo presente. Sí, tenía miedo de que esto solo me llenara de falsas ilusiones que al final todo fuera otra vez falso, que nuevamente yo terminara roto. Sin embargo no pude resistirme a abrazarla y llenarla de besos en su rostro. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad evite sus labios porque pese a que lo deseaba con todo mí ser no me quería aprovechar de que ella no estuviera totalmente en sus sentidos.

-Estúpido- dije pegando la puerta con mi cabeza.

¿Por qué no la había besado? ¿Por qué simplemente no me había permitido dejarme llevar? Sabia la respuesta y la sabia bien porque si bien deseaba poder haberle dado mil y un besos en su boca, poder haberle dicho mil y un veces cuanto la amaba y haber puesto seguro a la puerta de mi cuarto para que por mil y un días ella fuera solamente mía. El miedo y la inseguridad estuvieron presentes sin ser invitados en ese momento me sentía tan estúpido por no haberme arriesgado.

-Ya despabílate hombre- me dijo Finnick tomándome de los hombros

- Me siento tan confundido- le dije.

- No sé de que te sientes así…ella te demostró que por lo menos tú le gustas, eso es algo ¿no?

- Sí.

Al analizar todo debía admitir que ella intentaba por todos los medios que yo me diera cuenta… ¿qué me quería?, ¿Acaso era posible? claro que era posible. Como dudar de eso cuando esta mañana ella en total silencio me pidió que tomara su mano y al hacerlo vi la expresión de su rostro iluminarse acompañada de la sonrisa más hermosa que le haya visto en todo este tiempo, siempre me considere un experto en Katniss pensando que conocía cada una de sus expresiones solo que esta nunca se la había visto.

Corriendo emocionado me dirigí a ese cuarto que tanto había evitado, el cuarto donde se encontraban las pinturas que Katniss habían inspirado en mí. En cuanto abrí la puerta pude sentir el olor a pintura, ahí en primer plano se encontraba la pintura que hice de Katniss, aquella que pinte con todo el dolor de mi corazón intentando analizar la expresión de su rostro esa noche que habíamos hecho el amor porque estaba seguro que era de felicidad de amor y después de las palabras de Gale ya no estaba tan convencido. Sin importar terminarlo lo quite para colocar un lienzo en blanco listo a pintar la luminosidad que Katniss tenía en su rostro esta mañana.

Lamentablemente con el tiempo contado no había podido terminar el cuadro, pensé en mucho ir a la escuela ya que solo tenía una clase y con el taller solo teníamos que llevarle una pintura que presentaríamos en una exhibición para la escuela. Lo cierto es que la pintura que presentaría no me gustaba nada, por eso y con un poco de vergüenza le lleve la pintura que había iniciado de Katniss.

Al principio sentí algo de pena al enseñarle la pintura ya que las que las que protagonizaba Katniss era solo para mí, ni siquiera a ella se las había mostrado. Usualmente lo que pintaba para la clase eran cosas que me recordaban a Katniss solo eso.

-No sé Peeta- me dijo- Estoy segura que te quedara hermosa, pero la necesito terminada para la próxima semana.

- No tiene porque preocuparse la terminare a tiempo para la exhibición.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí- le conteste sonriente.

- Confió en ti- me animo con una sonrisa- Estoy segura que ella se sentirá muy alagada.

Me pongo rojo de solo pensar en que cara que puede poner Katniss a ella nunca le ha gustado que nos exhibamos por la escuela, pero en esta ocasión tengo una necesidad de demostrarle al mundo y a ella que invariablemente la he observado desde niños.

-Me alegro que al fin las cosas vuelvan a estar bien-dijo - Solo bájenle un poquito a la intensidad- añadió señalando con su dedo su cuello.

Riendo se dio la vuelta para atender a otros estudiantes que le habían llevado el cuadro. Regreso a casa para comer con Finnick y Annie, noto que Finnick me mira con una sonrisita de burla, recuerdo que desde la mañana la tenía, sin embargo estaba tan ocupado en Katniss que no le preste atención. Es hasta que después de bañarme que me miro en el espejo entiendo todo; de mi lado izquierdo cerca de mi mentón había un enrojecimiento algo redondo…era un chupetón hecho por Katniss.

Durante un segundo me sentí avergonzado pensando en todas las personas que lo habían visto. Recordé despertar y sentir a Katniss llenándome de besos, seguro ella ni siquiera sospecho todas las emociones que me provoco en mí, tuve que buscar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme sobre ella. Después de vestirme vi que el auto nos estaba esperando, baje para ir a buscar a Katniss. En la sala me encontré con Annie y Finnick que estaban muy cariñosos, algo me decía que aprovecharían mi ausencia.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste del chupetón?- le reclame.

- Pensé que si lo habías visto- soltó acompañado de una risa- y que lo estabas presumiendo.

- En todo el día no me vi en el espejo.

- No sé que te preocupa, esta noche hazle uno para que queden parejos- me aconseja mi sabio amigo.

- Finnick.

- Bueno solo disfruta esta noche por favor por todos los que nos gustan los finales felices… por ti, por ella. El ambiente de una boda es romántico aprovéchalo a tu favor.

Sonrió a mi amigo y me despido de Annie que me desea suerte con su suave voz. Quedo pasmado cuando me doy cuenta que en mi jardín se encuentra Katniss hincada en mi jardín. Luce tan hermosa acariciando los dientes de león y dejando que la briza ligeramente mueva su cabello ondulado y suelto. Esta tan bella que podría jurar que tengo una ninfa en mi jardín.

Levemente alzo su cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la mía. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa celestial. Sin poder dejar de admirarla logro apreciar su hermoso vestido sin tirantes color azul rey, con un escote V adornado con cristales, pegado a su pequeña cintura y suelto de abajo. Tiernamente tomó mi mano la cual inmediatamente acepte.

- Te ves muy guapo- me dijo.

- Tú eres una visión- le digo besando su mano.

Un brillo en su cuello me distrae, me sorprendo al ver la perla que le había regalado la primera vez que fuimos al Distrito 4. Era la perla convertida en collar, suavemente la tome entre mis manos para apreciarla mejor.

- Cinna me ayudo a convertirla en collar- me dijo su dueña.

- Se te ve hermosa.

- Quería traerla todo el tiempo conmigo para pensar en ti.

Antes de que mis instintos me hagan llevarla a dentro de mi casa, decido mejor dirigirla al auto que nos espera. Adentro parece ser que no sabemos que decirnos o que hacer simplemente, yo acaricio las palabras que hace un momento me dijo. Aun con sus dedos entrelazados en los míos volteo ligeramente mi cabeza para ver por donde vamos.

-Eso yo te lo hice- pregunta de repente.

- Eh…sí- le contesto.

- Te molesta.

- No, en realidad me gusta…me emociona pensar que tú lo hiciste- digo sinceramente.

Suavemente coloco mi mano en su mejilla para acercarla a mí, ella no hace ningún intento por alejarse, con la mano que tiene libre rosa el chupetón que ella me hizo para aferrarse a mi nuca. Estamos por besarnos hasta que sentimos el coche detenerse, nos apartamos un poco al ver que el chofer sale para abrirnos la puerta. Salimos sin soltar nuestras manos dirigiéndonos al salón privado.

-Peeta- volteo para encontrarme con Delly.

- Ah, hola-la saludo.

- Estuve esperando a que me llamaras para ir a entregar los cuadros juntos- me reclama.

- Ah. Lo siento se me olvido- le digo un poco avergonzado.

Ella parece algo desilusionada- Hola Katniss- inmediatamente cambia de tema.

-Hola Delly- la saludo Katniss un poco ceca.

- Entramos- les digo, queriendo escapar de ese ambiente tan tenso.

Había olvidado que a Delly también había sido invitada junto con sus padres aunque estos últimos no pudieron venir. Para nuestra mala suerte Delly también es asignada a nuestra misma mesa y como si no nos sintiéramos incomodos, otra persona hizo acto de presencia frente a nosotros.

- Sobrina como estas- saludo Snow- Señor Mellark.

- Señor- lo saludo en el mismo tono que Katniss saludo a Delly.

- Él es tu tío- pregunta Delly ahora más interesada.

- Sí- le contesta Katniss.

- ¿Quién es la adorable jovencita?- pregunta Snow.

- Delly Cartwrigth- levanta su mano para estrecharla.

- La hija de los Cartwrigth, vaya que es un placer conocerte.

- Buenas tardes-saluda mi hermano mayor

Él también fue asignado a la mesa con su esposa, ambos se sientan en los dos lugares libres. Vinny me voltea a ver y dice.

-Mama quiere que cuando termine la ceremonia quiere hablar contigo- y añade un poco burlón- ¿Qué traes en el cuello?

- Nada- le contesto incomodo- Te dijo mi Mamá de que quiere hablar conmigo.

- No-contesta tajantemente.

- Su atención por favor- interrumpe una voz - Empezaremos con la ceremonia.

Durante el intercambio del pan tostado y la firma de los papeles que los hacia finalmente marido y mujer, agarro con más fuerza a Katniss ilusionado de que algún día ella y yo pudiéramos casarnos algún día. Al poco rato de la unión de los novios y un fuerte aplauso de los presente vi como mi madre me empezó a llamar con la mano, para que saliera, me levanto y aviso a Katniss.

- Hola-la saludo al llegar al jardín de afuera- ¿Te gusto la ceremonia?

- Necesito hablar contigo- dice dejando a un lado mi pregunta cortes.

- Dime- la invito temiendo lo peor.

- Esta noche quiero que le pidas matrimonio a Katniss Everdeen-suelta de golpe.

- ¿Qué?-me siento aturdido por la idea.

- Escucha Peeta quiero que te pongas serio y te des cuenta lo que te conviene por primera vez-suena a sermón- El que le propongas matrimonio a esa chica asegura un compromiso entre tu padre y su tío. El viejo ganara las elecciones y el hecho de que seamos familiares nos da una ventaja más, porque quiero que Vinny se encargue del negocio que están empezando.

- Para ti todo es negocio, dinero… ¿dónde están los sentimientos?

- Ya estas grande para saber que los sentimientos es lo de menos. Aunque tuviste suerte porque tú amas a esa chica ¿no?... te he visto babear como tonto por ella.

- Sí- afirmo- estoy enamorado de ella y por esa razón no quiero que eso se mezcle con tus negocios o tus ideas de conseguir dinero o posición

- Que tonto suenas al decir eso- dice molesta- Harás lo que te diga y esta noche le pedirás matrimonio frente a todos.

- Y si ella no quiere y si ella me rechaza.

Sonríe como si supiera algo- No te preocupes no pasara su adorado tío me aseguro que ella te dirá que sí, este o no de acuerdo ella.

Esas palabras me sorprenden. ¿Katniss ya sabía de esto? ¿Ella sabía que nos obligarían a tener un compromiso? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Con miedo le pregunto.

-Katniss sabe que le voy a pedir matrimonio.

- Por supuesto, el Señor Snow le debió de haber avisado para que las cosas salieran como queremos.

Confundido me alejo de mi madre sin decirle nada, escucho como grita, pero mi mente esta en otra parte, está en la noche de ayer. Empiezo a dudar de cada uno de sus actos, las dudas llegan a mi corazón y vuelvo a dudar de ella. ¿Qué es el real entre nosotros?… ¿Qué hizo de corazón? ¿Qué hizo para convencerme de que me quería, para poder llevarme a pedirle matrimonio sin dudas?

Regreso a la fiesta donde se está sirviendo el plato de entrada. Sin querer o tal vez queriendo lo primero que encuentro es el rostro de Katniss que observa impacientemente para todas partes, hasta que parece encontrarme. Veo en su rostro aparecer una sonrisa. Una vocecita me cuestiona si esa sonrisa es genuina o falsa, la aparto a regañadientes por no querer pensar en eso en estos momentos.

Me siento en mi lugar evitando mirarla a los ojos, siento como ella busca ese contacto que le niego, porque siento que si lo hago soy capaz de gritar o llorar. Intento distraerme en mi plato que contiene crema de zanahoria al curry con nueces, el platillo favorito de mi Madre.

Comí sin en realidad comer solo para hacer algo y evitar las miradas de todos los de la mesa, sobre todo la de ella. Después de la cena se invita a la gente a bailar, en ese momento Vinny y su esposa se levanta para hacerlo. Siento un escalofrió al sentir la mano de Katniss rosar la mía, inmediatamente aparto mi mano de su contacto. Sin esperarlo Katniss toma mi rostro pegando nuestras frentes y me pregunta en un susurro.

-¿Dime que pasa?

Bruscamente me aparto de ella. Antes de que vuelva a hacer algún movimiento me levanto de la mesa para salir del salón e intentar estar solo.

Llego al pasillo de la cocina. Ahí me recargo contra la pared, me entretengo viendo que cada vez que se abre la puerta alcanzo a ver el pastel que entre mi Padre y yo hicimos para el día de hoy.

-Peeta-escucho la voz de Delly que se encuentra al otro extremo del pasillo.

Debo de admitir que me desilusiono que no fuera Katniss y me enojo conmigo mismo al pensar de esa manera. Estoy tan ocupado pensando en eso que no me fijo en el momento en que Delly se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunta.

- Nada- le contesto disgustado.

- No te enojes, es solo que estoy preocupada por ti.

- Lo sé- le contesto frustrado.

- Es por Katniss ¿verdad? Ella te hizo algo otra vez.

No le contesto. Todo en mi vida tiene que ver con Katniss, ella provoca en mi alegría, ilusión, enojo, miedo, tristeza y amor un gran amor que no puedo evitar, que no puedo hacer a un lado…ni siquiera olvidar.

-Olvídala- escuchó la voz de Delly a lo lejos-Sé que piensas que ella es la única, pero no…si quisieras te darías cuenta que frente a ti hay una mujer que te ama de verdad.

La escucho decir, pero mi mente está en otra parte. Se encuentra en los ojos de Katniss, en el tacto de su mano, en sus besos que tanto extraño, en toda ella. Por eso cuando siento los labio de Delly sobre los míos. Casi de inmediato me separo de ella que me ve llena de amargura. Sin decirle nada me aparto de ella y busco otro lugar para esconderme ahora de mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Peeta!- escucho el grito de mi madre al llegar al jardín donde hace un rato habíamos hablado.

- Dime- digo a mi madre intentando no sonar irrespetuoso con ella.

- Después del baile de los novios será el momento adecuado para la propuesta de matrimonio.

En verdad ella piensa que lo hare, que aunque lo que mas quiero es casarme con Katniss quiero que sea de otra manera y no sea porque mi Madre y Snow lo quieren.

- No-sale de mi boca.

- No ¿Qué?- pregunta ella.

- No lo hare, no hare esto que quieres.

- ¡ESTAS TONTO!- me grita- ya te explique los grandes beneficios que tiene para nuestra familia este compromiso.

- No me importa…Mamá nosotros estamos bien al negocio le va bien, no entiendo porque hace estas cosas.

- Porque en la vida hay que tener ambiciones y no ser un pobre patético que se conforma con hacer pan.

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Sí, como tú- afirma con desprecio- Eres mi hijo, así que harás lo que te diga e iras a pedirle matrimonio en este momento.

- No- dije firmemente.

Ella advirtió mi determinación. Sabía que podía obtener ciertas cosas de mí y otras no, para su mala suerte esto que tanto le importaba no lo obtendría. Con coraje levanto su mano y me dio una fuerte cachetada que logro que mi rostro se volteara.

-Eres mi madre y si lo que necesitas es sacar todo tu enojo con gusto pondré la otra mejilla- le dije tranquilamente.

Vi en sus ojos desprecio hacia mi persona, me prepare para la siguiente bofetada al verla levantar su mano, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que no llego.

-Frente a mi usted nunca volverá a tocarlo ni a herirlo con sus palabras.

Esa la voz la voz de Katniss retando a mi madre, con la duda de que lo fuera abrí los ojos para verla frente a mi sosteniendo la mano de mi Mama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya está el siguiente capítulo.


	41. Chapter 41

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 41

_**PoV Katniss**_

Tanto la mañana como parte tarde me habían parecido eternas y eso que casi desde que me despedí de Peeta, Effie me había atrapado para llevarme con Cinna, que me iba a hacer un tratamiento de belleza. Fue en el instante en que Cinna me ayudo a colocarme el hermoso vestido que había diseñado para mí, que coloco en mi cuello la bella perla que Peeta me había regalado.

Una día mientras esperaba a Cinna saque la perla para rosarla suavemente en mi boca imaginando que era un beso frio del chico que me la regalo, fue cuando me percate de su presencia que me puse un poco roja. Tímidamente le mostré la perla y le conté su historia, él me pidió que se la dejara que tenía una ida de que hacer con ella para que yo la tuviera todo el tiempo conmigo. Cinna cumplió su promesa la convirtió en un hermoso collar que podría usar por siempre.

Desesperada por ver a Peeta en cuanto vi el auto llegar salí en su búsqueda. Fue antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa que me distraje con su jardín lleno de dientes de león y pensé que esa era nuestra conexión. Me hinque para verlos de cerca y pedir que las cosas salieran bien con Peeta que volviéramos a estar juntos.

Al salir Peeta inmediatamente se sorprendió al ver colgada en mi cuello la perla, tan hermosa y blanca, note en sus ojos un brillo que casi se igualaba al de mi collar. La idea de Cinna que fuera hoy la luciera por primera vez fue muy buena. En el camino al lugar del salón me fije en el chupetón cerca de su clavícula. Me pregunte como no lo había visto antes, aunque sé que fue porque mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en que iba a pasar ahora entre mi chico del pan y yo. Johanna burlonamente me había comentado sobre el antes de separarnos diciendo que había sido una salvaje ayer en la noche, me puse totalmente roja al contarme a que se refería. Era en este instante en que yo lo veía que no me parecía tan malo porque era una prueba del amor que sentía por él, aunque mi vergüenza me recriminaba por haberlo hecho tan arriba ya que ni su camisa lograba taparlo.

Ayer en la noche él me había llenado de besos en mi rostro, sin embargo ninguno de ellos llego a mi boca, con todas las ansias y deseos que tenía por un solo beso, Peeta me lo negó hasta el final, por eso al sentir que poco a poco él me acercaba buscando ese beso que ayer no me quiso dar, sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía para ser solo Peeta y yo. Maldije al auto por detenerse y maldije al chofer por interrumpirnos, por evitar ese beso tan anhelado.

Las cosas lamentablemente se van poniendo mal, al ver que Delly está invitada y para colmo sentada en nuestra misma mesa, que aparte como si no fuera suficiente con ella tenemos que compartir la mesa también con el Viejo. Todo esto me provoca un mal presentimiento que crece en el momento en que Peeta se marcha para ir hablar con su madre, sé que eso no puede traer nada bueno.

Snow y Vinny el hermano de Peeta platican sobre el negocio que se está haciendo, Vinny parece emocionado porque él se hará cargo de todo, Delly y la esposa de Vinny platican animadamente sobre sus vestidos y lo bonitas que se ven, sé que Delly evita mirarme aunque no puede evitar lanzarme una que otra mirada, que a mí no me altera en lo absoluto, ya que lo único que lo hace es la ausencia de Peeta, lo busco por todas partes sin encontrarlo. Finalmente mi corazón brinca al verlo entrar al salón, le sonrió esperando que con eso se anime y olvide todo lo malo que seguramente su madre le ha de haber dicho.

Sé que algo malo paso al ver que evita mi mirada concentrándose en lo que le esta sirviendo el mesero y que en lugar de tomar mi mano decida utilizarla para tomar un pequeño pan de los que están en la mesa.

Desesperada por la falta de comunicación de Peeta en cuanto bajan las luces para permitir al salón un ambiente más íntimo y que las parejas se animen a bailar; intento un primer movimiento tomando su mano, él inmediatamente me rechaza, necesito comprender saber que paso, si yo hice algo mal. Olvidándome que Delly y Snow están aún presentes tomo su rostro pegando su frente a la mía, preguntando las dudas que tiene mi corazón. Peeta siempre había sido tierno y dulce conmigo incluso durante este distanciamiento él lo era, jamás pensé que el pudiera ser tan brusco. Estoy por pararme para ir tras de él cuando siento la áspera mano de Snow sostener mi brazo.

-Espera quiero hablar contigo- me dice.

Lo quiero mandar al diablo, pero algo me dice que lo que me va a decir tiene que ver con el humor de Peeta. Suelto una palabrota al ver a Delly levantarse seguro va detrás de Peeta, es que no puede entender que él es mío que la única que debe buscarlo soy yo. La envido ella es tan libre, nadie la maneje ni la manipula es totalmente todo lo contrario a mí.

- El chico Mellark te propondrá matrimonio en un momento más- me dice o ¿me avisa? no me queda claro.

- Peeta ¿lo sabe?- le pregunto.

- Sí, su madre le ha de haber avisado.

Molesta me alejo del viejo. La frustración invade mi cuerpo, cuando parece que doy un paso con Peeta retrocedo dos, acaso el destino no quiere que Peeta y yo estemos juntos, me debo de dar por vencida, no, no quiero. Amo a Peeta.

Llego a un hermoso jardín en el centro del salon, un jardín que me recuerda al balcón de Snow, ese lugar donde platique por primera vez con Peeta, donde le di ese beso y me recuerda que esa fue la primera vez que despertamos juntos.

Camino alrededor del jardín cuando escucho a la Madre de Peeta llamarlo, quiero acercarme, pero veo que están discutiendo me escondo un poco para no molestarlos.

Los escucho hablar sobre la pedida de matrimonio. Alcanzo a escuchar la manera tan cruel que le habla a él, siento tristeza al ver lo noble que es Peeta con ella y con todo su dolor él se le está enfrentando. Es cuando veo el golpe que ella le da a Peeta que me enfurezco de verdad, quiero írmele encima, quiero golpear a ese monstro que reniega del más bueno de sus hijos. Corro hacia donde ellos están al ver que ella está por darle otra cachetada, antes de que suceda la detengo.

- Frente a mi usted nunca volverá a tocarlo ni a herirlo con sus palabras- la amenazo intentando no lanzarme encima de ella.

- Me estas lastimando- se queja, así que suelto su brazo- ¿Quien te crees para hablarme de esa manera?

- Alguien que está dispuesta a proteger a Peeta del daño que usted le hace, alguien que lo quiere tanto que sacrificaría mi propia felicidad por verlo feliz…no entiendo ¿cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué no lo puede querer?

- ¿Por qué él no hace lo que quiero?

- Él no es un títere-suspiro- Su hijo solo quiere que usted le pida que la ame y la amara más que a nadie en el mundo.

- Amar-ríe-eso a mí no me interesa, ustedes dos deben entender que hay cosas más importantes.

- Con todo respeto pero usted está tonta al no querer que él…-callo y pienso- la manera en que él ama es tan especial te hace sentir única, te hace feliz…Y está anhelando con todo su corazón amarnos a usted y a mí. Es triste porque no nos lo merecemos, no nos merecemos ese amor…ni teniendo mil vidas sería capaz de merecerlo- digo tristemente.

La mujer me mira impasible y sin decir nada se marcha dejándonos a Peeta y a mí. Con lentitud volteo a verlo, se me rompe el corazón al encontrar en sus ojos y en su rostro dolor, inmediatamente rehúye mi mirada ladeando un poco su cabeza. Siento que el enojo vuelve a invadirme al mirar su blanca mejilla totalmente roja, alejando la idea de ir a casar a su malvada madre, me concentro en él. Con suavidad acaricio su mejilla.

- Lamento que te haya lastimado- le digo.

- Lamento que lo hayas visto- dice tristemente.

Seguía acariciando lentamente su mejilla roja hasta que él con un movimiento suave se recargo en la palma de mi mano.

- ¿Por qué dices que no mereces mi amor? ¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?-me pregunta.

- Porque desde que me conoces solo te he lastimado…porque todo a mi alrededor está mal.

- No soy la gran cosa…te aseguro que tu deberías tener a un hombre mejor que yo.

- No, dudo que exista alguien como tú, te aseguro que muchas chicas en la escuela morirían por tu amor-me callo y añado- yo moriría por tu amor.

Sus ojos azules parecen brillar- Tú no necesitas morir…en cambio yo.

-Tú tampoco necesitas morir.

Seguramente analiza la expresión de mi rostro y de mis palabras, pero como no quiero esperar a que llegue a una conclusión le pido una vez más, acercándome a él casi rosando nuestras narices.

- Bésame.

- No puedo- me contesta.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

- Porque prometí no volverte a besar.

- Es bueno que yo no haya prometido nada.

Y sin más lo tome de la nuca para besarlo. Extrañaba tanto sentir sus labios sobre los míos, es un beso dulce al que Peeta le cuesta trabajo responder. Es cuando lo escucho suspirar en mis labios que ahora el controla el beso con tanta pasión, que ahora soy yo la que suspira en sus labios.

En este beso compartimos todo desde nuestro aliento, hasta el deseo que teníamos uno por el otro. Con mi mano acaricio suavemente su nuca, la otra aún sigue en su mejilla. Siento su mano acariciando suavemente mi cintura mientras que la otra la tiene sobre mi espalda apretándome más contra él.

Por la falta de aire tenemos que separarnos aunque lo hacemos lentamente. Permanecemos un momento abrazados, aferrados porque lo último que queremos es separarnos.

- ¿Ya te quieres ir?- me pregunta muy cerca del oído.

- Sí- le contesto.

Tomados de la mano decidimos huir de su madre de Snow, tomados de la mano tratamos de darnos fuerzas y esperanzas. Alegres de haber escapado de nuestros "demonios" nos encontramos con un último obstáculo en la puerta de entrada. Delly está sentada en las escaleras, aunque no le veo la cara se que esta triste, su espalda tiembla seguramente porque está llorando. No puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella, se que se siente no tener a Peeta, sin embargo para mi suerte él está enamorado de mi en cambio ella no puede tener esa ligera esperanza. Peeta me mira para preguntarme.

- ¿Me permites?

- Sí

Él se acerca a su amiga. Ella al percatarse de su presencia se levanta inmediatamente se ve una gran tristeza en su rostro que se multiplica al ver a Peeta frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué Peeta? Por qué regresas con ella cuando te ha lastimado tanto?- le cuestiona- ¿por qué a ella la besas como si se te fuera la vida y a mí no?

- Tú sabes la razón, por favor no me hagas decírtela.

- ¡TE ODIO!- le grita furica.

- No lo odies a él, ódiame a mi- intervengo.

- Katniss- quiere detenerme Peeta.

- No hace falta que me lo pidas, por supuesto que te odio…tú no eres buena para Peeta, dudo que lo quieras de verdad.

- Tienes razón en una sola cosa-admito- Es posible que seas mil veces mejor que yo y que lo quieras más de lo que yo lo quiero, sin embargo lo quiero y lo quiero mucho y si él me quiere y quiere estar a mi lado…entonces estaremos juntos hasta el final.

Sin decir nada se aparta de nosotros. Siento a Peeta agarrar mi mano para dirigirnos a nuestras casas. Ninguno de los dos hace el intento de buscar al chofer que nos trajo a la fiesta, sabemos que queremos estar solos y aunque no hablamos la presencia de Peeta me relaja y me llena de felicidad.

A cada paso que nos acercamos a la calle donde vivimos me pregunto ¿qué es lo que haremos? ¡Seré capaz de dejarlo ir?, sé que no, ¿pero y él? ¿Qué está pensando?, ¿qué es lo que lo mantiene tan callado?, ¿qué es lo que su corazón le esta aconsejando? Diviso nuestras casas a lo lejos y sé que debo de hacer para que Peeta no dude ya y yo tampoco lo haga. Con fuerza tomo su mano jalándolo a toda velocidad se que en su casa están Finnick y Annie, por lo que lo llevo directamente a la mía.

Ya frente a mi puerta me apuro en abrirla, al hacerlo volteo a verlo, veo en su expresión un poco de duda y yo simplemente me acerco a él para susúrrale.

-Te necesito.

- Yo también te necesito…no sabes cuánto.

Con estas palabras nuevamente nos besamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento mucho la tardanza de estos capítulos, tengo dos razones para que esto haya pasado la primera tengo un nuevo trabajo al que me estoy acomodando y eso impidió que le diera tiempo a estos capítulos y creo que se nota un poco ya que no quede muy satisfecha con ellos, la otra razón es que fueron muy largos y quería que salieran juntos para que no me mataran por lo que paso en el otro, no quería que se quedaran sin saber si Katniss y Peeta ya habían solucionado todo. Igual aquí esta, con este trabajo no sé si podre actualizar como lo venía haciendo espero que sí, no dejare el fanfic solo que creo que me tomara más tiempo subir los capitulo, igual espero que me tengan paciencia.

Gracias a todos por los review, los favoritos y las advertencias. **Angiiee7** al principio pareció que la cosa iba mal pero se soluciono esa siempre fue mi idea que la solucionaran pronto, espero que te haya gustado, lamentablemente si me tarde y lo siento. **Lauz9** gracias por seguir leyendo y si ahora si la reconciliación. **Entdeckerin** bueno creo que en este capítulo a Delly ya le quedo más que claro las cosas y gracias por tu comentario, ojala que este capítulo también te haya hecho feliz. **Katniss bella luz** yo creo que esta noche o más bien en el siguiente capítulo viene un poco mas de guerra pero en la cama. **MarEverdeen** es bueno saber que otra vez me estimas. Por curiosidad me fue a ver lo que decías solo leí el final y supe que no me iba a gustar la cosa, no me gustan los finales tristes en los fanfics, espero que este capítulo también te haya alegrado. **Sil-LJDH** lamentablemente no pude actualizar pronto, sorry. Con lo de los besos espero que estuvieras satisfecha con eso y con lo que paso. **ConyFarias** si disfrute tanto que Johanna interviniera en todo esto, espero que este también te haya gustado. **Patrynachys** esa parte también me gusto mucho, lo siento por no tenerlo rápido pero es largo muy largo jajaja espero que te haya gustado la verdad no se no me siento tan convencida. **LuzylaLyngle** gracias y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. **Auri22 **que bueno que te gusto espero que este también te guste, gracias por el comentario. **Evellarkglee4ever** gracias por el comentario. **TatianaPrix** lamentablemente Gale no tarda en aparecer y con respecto a Delly creo que ya la mandaron con su corazón roto muy lejos, espero que te haya gustado lo que paso en este capítulo. **Nalujo** si de hecho gracias a tu idea de Johanna primero pensé por que no sé me ocurrió antes ya es demasiado tarde y luego pensé en esta idea que los llevaría al paso de la reconciliación, así que gracias por tu sugerencia. **Marycd26** aquí ya hubo un par de besitos, que bueno que te alegre el día, eso me alegro el mío. **Milet7393** a mi casi no me van los finales trágicos, prefiero los que tienen esperanza y felicidad. **Guest** mmm si acertaste Delly le dio un beso a Peeta pero no fue para darle celos a la otra y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. **Anikar** me alegra que te haya inspirado para que escribas tu propio fanfic, ánimos…solo un consejo termínalo odio que nunca terminen los fanfics eso me disgusta mucho. **Johanna** la parte de Johanna fue absolutamente mi favorita también gracias por el comentario. **Tinazuaje** bueno en este capítulo si pasa algo espero que te haya gustado y gracias por leer la historia todo este tiempo y aguantar las cosas jajajaja. **Katri **creo que adivinaste con eso de novela esta tan largo este capítulo que parece así. Aunque salieron algunas dificultades al final lo solucionaron y empezar de nuevo a disfrutarse uno del otro, gracias por lo de fiel seguidora. **Alejandra** si Katniss defendió lo que era suyo y ya era hora de que lo hiciera perdón por tardarme con este capítulo igual aquí esta. **Tributo** Siempre que leo lo de tu fan numero 1 se me suben los humos gracias y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo espero que esta también te guste. **AHutcherson** yo también amo a Johanna y aquí aunque parecía que las cosas iban de mal en peor al final se reconciliaron, solo necesitan ajustar algunos detalles "boda". **Erika. ** si odio a Gale masivo. Gracias porque te desvelaste leyendo la historia y que bueno que te gusto y también gracias por dejarme un review te lo agradezco. **Sol de media noche** con lo de los errores gramaticales estoy de acuerdo pero te juro que si lo leo antes de subirlo, lo hago en voz alta porque dicen que así uno se da cuenta, lo malo es que cuando publico luego me doy cuenta de otros errores, lamentablemente no le puedo dar una segunda leída a veces, así que ténganme paciencia en eso, espero que este capítulo si te haya gustado y que no tenga tantos errores lamentablemente me quede un poco insatisfecha pero con lo del trabajo me costó sacarlo por eso tarde tanto en actualizar, gracias por seguir leyendo.** Katniss22** si el amor de Peeta y Katniss es bueno de los mejores gracias por tu comentario. **Brenda mellark** me alegra que vuelvas a quererme subi dos por el precio de uno sorry por la tardanza.

.


	42. Chapter 42

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 42

Besar a Peeta en estos momentos me hacía sentir que estaba volando porque Peeta me levantaba ligeramente y casi no sentía el piso bajo mis pies. También me sorprendí al notar que mi chico del Pan había crecido unos centímetros en estos días que estuvimos alejados. Durante el camino me había quitado los zapatos ya que el tacón comenzó a cansarme, por eso en el momento en que nos besamos tuve que pararme de puntitas cosa que antes no hacía.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse en el instante en que dejamos el porch para entrar a mi casa. Las manos de Peeta dejaron mi cintura para dirigirlas a mis piernas las acariciaba subiendo un poco el vestido para luego levantarme, automáticamente cruce mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para subir a mi cuarto sin dejar de besarnos y tocarnos. Me disguste al sentir el frio piso en el momento en que el me bajo. Me gustaba que él me cargara.

El beso apasionado se convirtió en suaves besos hasta que simplemente solo me observaba acariciando con suavidad mi rostro. Note como la duda aparecía nuevamente en sus ojos…duda no entendía como podía volver a tener dudas con lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

- ¿A que le temes?- le cuestione.

- A esto, a que nada entre nosotros sea real-se sinceró.

Entendía lo que sentía Peeta, para él debía ser difícil volver a confiar en mi…para ser sincera yo no confiaría en la persona que solo se la paso mintiéndome y ocultando cosas. Sé que de ahora en adelante tendré que ganarme su confianza y hacerle ver cuanto lo amo.

- ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?- le dije mientras le quitaba el saco-Secretamente me gustaba el cliente de los jueves, ese chico de hermosos ojos azules- comencé a deshacer su corbatín- Me gustaba la manera en que me miraba, me gustaba su voz cálida- dirigí mi mirada a los botones de su camisa para ir desabrochando uno a uno- Me hacía tanta ilusión que fuera jueves porque podría verlo, porque miraría sus ojos…aunque me daba pena admitirlo.

- ¿Por qué?- me pregunto Peeta.

- Porque no quería verme como una chica tonta que se ilusiona con alguien que no conoce- suspire para llevar mis manos directamente a su cinturón y desabrocharlo, levantando mi rostro con una sonrisa le dije- Soy feliz porque esa ilusión se hizo realidad- lo acerco a la cama-Peeta simplemente no dudes de esto, no dudes de mi ni de nosotros, menos de esta noche… Ahora ¿vas a desvestirme o dejar que nos desvista a los dos?- le pregunto.

- Te amo- me dice abalanzándose sobre mi tomando mi boca impidiéndome decirle que yo también lo amaba. Con toda intención me tumbe en la cama llevándome a Peeta conmigo.

Sin dejar de besarnos le quite inmediatamente la camisa aventándola lejos de su dueño para que ni se le ocurriera ponérsela nuevamente. Él me levanto nuevamente mi vestido para acariciar lentamente mis piernas, no supe en que momento paso sus manos de mis piernas a mi espalda donde fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido, en cuanto lo sentí bajar lo saque con rapidez aventándolo fuera de la cama. Sus ojos parecían emocionados al verme sin el vestido seguro porque se encontro con unas pantaletas de encaje blancas y mis senos al aire, emocionada por su reacción decidí quitarle sus pantalones al hacerlo me frote suavemente en su cuerpo, lo que provoco que un gemido ronco saliera de su boca.

Sus manos estaban en ninguna parte y en todas partes de mi cuerpo, las mías estaban perdidas en el de él. Mis labios dejaban sus besos para tomar el lóbulo de su oído y morderlo ligeramente lo que provocaba suspiros y uno que otro gemido. Encamino mis besos a su cuello para repartirlos con su pecho desnudo, con mis manos jugaba con sus chinos rubios tan luminosos como el sol.

El ver sus ojos, besar sus labios, sentir sus caricias y escuchar sus palabras de amor logran que todo mi cuerpo vibre. Me extasiaba al sentirlo besar y tocar mis pechos, que sentía querer más, lo quería en mí. Con decisión dejo las caricias en su espalda para crear un camino que me lleva a su cadera, con atrevimiento comencé a bajar su bóxer mientras mis dedos rosaba su piel. Sabiendo que era lo que quería el termino por deshacerse de su prenda para mírame y decirme.

-¿Aun tienes los condones que te regalo la doctora?

- Sí-conteste sorprendida por la pregunta-en el cajón- le apunte.

Abrió la caja que está totalmente nueva sacando uno y abriéndolo frente a mí. Lo observo desesperada por volverlo a sentir sobre mi cuerpo. Al terminar de ponérselo se colocó sobre mi evitando aplastarme con su peso, dulcemente acaricio mi mejilla, hasta sentirlo moverse dentro de mí, provocando un gemido que vino directamente de mi interior.

Había olvidado lo apasionado que era Peeta, usualmente es amoroso y dulce, pero en la intimidad se convertía en otro tipo de hombre. Al estar así no solo me hacía sentir amada sino también deseada, lograba que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y que de mi boca salieran sonidos que nunca había escuchado.

Terminamos llenos de placer y amor, tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentir a Peeta unas ganas que solo compararía con el hambre, hambre de Peeta, por eso al ver su intención por salir de mi lo detuve para pedirle.

-No quédate así un rato más.

Busque su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, para besar con devoción la palma de su mano e inmediatamente sus labios.

La noche pasa entre besos y caricias, entre la fusión de nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos. Peeta simplemente no deja de besarme y no es que me queje solo que el cansancio del día…y la noche se está haciendo presente en mis ojos pidiéndome descansar.

- Peeta tengo sueño- le dije en un momento que permite descansar mis labios.

- Mmm…Duérmete- me contesto muy despacio para seguir besándome.

Reí ante su respuesta- No puedo mientras me sigas besando- le hago ver.

Él suspiro viéndome- Es solo que esta noche quiero ser egoísta-dijo- Pensé que nunca volvería a besarte y ahora que te tengo para poder hacerlo no quiero parar- añade.

Peeta usualmente hace lo que quiero y me da gusto en todo por hacerme feliz, para que yo este cómoda. En esta noche soy yo la que quiero hacerlo feliz aunque no durmiera nada.

- Está bien- le digo- Puedes hacerlo, puedes besarme hasta que te canses.

- ¿De verdad?- me pregunta con un brillo de ilusión en su rostro.

- Sí- le afirmo acariciando su mejilla para volver a besarlo.

Nos besamos y sin importar cuanto tiempo lo hemos estado haciendo la pasión y el deseo de ese beso no baja ni una escala al contrario sube más de lo que crei. Sin soltar mis labios siento a Peeta colocarse nuevamente sobre mí separándose para decir.

-Sabes-dice con un tono algo pícaro-Hay otra cosa que me gustaría que…

No tiene que decirla sé que quiere y le contesto sorprendida- Otra vez.

-Sí- dice algo avergonzado.

Aparte de los besos lo otro que no podíamos dejar de hacer era…estar juntos ya no recordaba si estar era la tercera o la cuarta veces que lo hacíamos en esta noche y Peeta me estaba demostrando que el aun tenia energía para unas tres veces más. Debía admitir que deseosa como estaba de él acepte nuevamente a seguir haciendo el amor, así que pase mis manos por sus caderas para alentarlo a que se empezara a mover.

_**PoV Peeta**_

Sabía que me tendría que levantar temprano y que al día siguiente estaría muy ocupado entre el restaurante ya que me habían pedido ir a la hora de la comida e intentar acabar la pintura de Katniss para la exhibición, sin embargo no me importo tenía hambre de Katniss mi cuerpo y corazón me obligaban a besarla y hacerle el amor toda la noche, fue cuando el alba se asomó por la ventana del cuarto de Katniss que nos permití descansar a ambos.

Con disgusto mire el reloj para darme cuenta que era hora de irme de dejar aun lado este hermoso sueño y empezar la realidad, solo que la realidad esta vez seria acompañada de Katniss, eso me alentaba a seguir. Lentamente aleje a Katniss de mis brazos, inmediatamente extrañe la sensación de su suave piel, pero tenía que ocuparlos en buscar la ropa que con arrebato Katniss me había quitado ayer en la noche, sin ganas comencé a volvérmela a poner. Estaba cerrándome la camisa cuando escuche su voz adormilada llamarme.

- Peeta… ¿ya te vas?

- Sí- conteste.

- ¿Por qué? quédate- me suplico.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy- le explique.

- Ven- me pidió.

Me acerque a ella y antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento sentí como me atrapaba agarrando mi nuca y haciendo lo mismo con mis labios en un beso que me costó rechazar me alegro que no tenía porque hacerlo.

Estoy por olvidar mis deberes por ella por volver a sentir su cuerpo desnudo por volver a besar cada rincón de ella y por volver a sentirla aferrada a todo mi ser, estoy por hacerlo cuando sonó la alarma de mi reloj diciéndome que es hora de irme.

- En serio me tengo que ir- le dije alejándome de ella.

- No. Lo que tengas que hacer no lo hagas, quédate conmigo todo el día.

- Lo siento no puedo- le dije dándole un beso en su frente.

- Te lo advierto Peeta Mellark esta será la última vez que te suplique ya no pienso hacerlo te quedas o te quedas- usa su voz amenazadora…aunque lo único que logra es una risita tonta de mi parte.

- Te prometo regresar en cuanto me desocupe, no pasare a mi casa vendré directamente a ti.

- Lo prometes.

- Sí, lo prometo- y roso con suavidad su frente para percibir el aroma de su cabello.

- Está bien- me autoriza.

Con pesar me marcho de la casa de Katniss para dirigirme a la mía. Decido que lo mejor es seguir con el cuadro antes de arreglarme y dirigirme al restaurante para empezar un largo día, un día que preferiría pasar en la cama de Katniss, con sus piernas enredadas en mi cuerpo, mientras jugueteo con su pelo.

Antes de salir de la casa me encuentro con Finnick el cual me dice una que otra indirecta de lo que él asegura paso en la noche, mi amigo no está muy equivocado de la realidad, solo que no me gusta hablar de cosas tan intimas con otra persona aunque sea mi mejor amigo. Llegue al restaurante agotado, intentando darme ánimos recordando porque estoy haciendo esto y al pensar en sus besos de ayer en la noche sé que ella vale la pena todos los esfuerzos que yo haga, todo para que ella se libere de Snow.

Intente concentrarme en los pasteles que hago, solo que los sucesos de anoche no dejaban mi mente en paz. Recordaba la manera en que Katniss me defendió de mi madre y sus palabras al decirme que moriría por mi amor, las palabras que le dijo a Delly sobre quererme y su confesión sobre que yo le gustaba desde antes de que Snow y mi madre nos metieran en todo este embrollo del noviazgo por conveniencia. Yo le gustaba a ella desde antes me repito, recuerdo las palabras que me dijo la noche de su baile.

-Me gustan muchos tus ojos, desde la primera vez que fuiste al restaurante y me miraste con ellos, me encantaron.

En ese entonces ella había sido sincera antes de empezar a mentir, ahora volvía a decirme la verdad volvía a decirme cuanto me quiere y yo simplemente no pude contenerme. Besándola con desesperación y sin controlar mi frenesí me adentre en ella amándola, hambriento de la única mujer que he amado en mi vida me deje llevar sabiendo que era mía y quizás lo seria para siempre.

Mi mente se perdió al pensar en la manera en que su cabello caía por su hermoso rostro, en el brillo de sus ojos grises en los momentos en que cruzábamos nuestras miradas, en la manera en que compartimos caricias y suspiros en nuestras bocas.

-Peeta- escuche la voz de mi jefe llamarme- Ven por favor- dijo con una voz muy seria.

Me preocupe un poco ya que no he estado tan al pendiente de los pasteles, tal vez alguno salió mal y pudo haber recibido alguna queja. Al llegar a su oficina me volteo a ver.

-Lo siento no pude negarme me insistió tanto que tuve que decirle la verdad.

Es hasta que abre la puerta de su oficina que comprendí totalmente a que se refería. Adentro vi sentado a mi padre el cual me dirigió una mirada muy seria, en ese momento decidí que era momento de tomar el toro por los cuernos.

-No sé preocupe- le dije a mi jefe- Puedo tomarme un momento necesito hablar con mi padre.

- Claro entiendo, tomate el tiempo que necesites- me dijo muy amablemente.

Le agradecí, cerrando la puerta tras de mi para ir a sentarme junto a mi Padre sin importar la situación me saludo como siempre.

- Ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de vernos- le dije intentando sonar un poco casual.

- ¿Por qué Peeta?- me pregunto- No entiendo ¿por qué estás trabajando aquí?

- Por dinero- decido decir la verdad, o más bien parte de ella.

- ¿Para qué? Acaso no tienes suficiente con lo que te doy hijo.

- Claro que es suficiente de hecho me sobra- le digo.

- Entonces no entiendo.

Nos miramos mutuamente. Sabía que tendría que decirle más de lo que quisiera, pense que si le digo solo la mitad del asunto con eso lo podría tranquilizar.

- Es por Katniss.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa con Katniss?

- Ella necesita el dinero y yo se lo quiero dar.

- Pensé que el Señor Snow financiaba todos los gastos de Katniss- me comento- Si necesita ¿por qué no le pide a su Tío?

- No- alce mi voz sin querer a lo que mi padre me miro sorprendido-Ella no tiene porque pedirle algo a él…Katniss es mi novia y espero que algún dia sea mi esposa, soy yo el que tiene que ayudarla, no su tío, de el ya no queremos nada- le dije y supe que mi Padre notaba mi molestia, sabía que había más de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Entiendo-dijo compresivamente.

Se levanta dándome una palmada en mi hombro en señal de compresión- Katniss no sabe que estás haciendo esto ¿verdad?

-No y por favor no se lo digas

- No lo hare. Peeta solo no te extralimites-me pidió.

- Estaré bien.

- Nos vemos luego- se despide.

El resto de la tarde y noche se me pasaron rápido después de la visita de mi Papá. Impaciente me dirigí a la casa de Katniss llevándole comida para cenar, me emociono al pensar que ella me esperaba. Me sentí cansando por casi no haber dormido en la noche y por no haberme dado la oportunidad de descansar un poco. Piense que con solo cenar a su lado y dormir abrazado a ella sería más que suficiente, ya que definitivamente dudaba poder hacer algo más.

Katniss no me dio oportunidad de abrir la puerta ya que en cuanto estaba frente a ella la abrió para atraerme a ella y besarme.

- Hola-balbucee en sus labios.

- Hola- contesto ella, jalándome adentro.

- Traje algo para cenar- le dije separándome un poco.

- Bien- dijo volviendo a atrapar mi boca entre la suya.

Simplemente no pude resistirme más deje caer la bolsa de comida y dirigí mis brazos al cuerpo de Katniss, mi agarre y beso es tan desesperado y ansioso que sin querer termine por acorralarla contra la pared. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron con anhelo, nuestras manos no dejaban de recorrer cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Intentando encontrar un poco de oxigeno nos separamos un poco.

-Vamos arriba- me pide.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo me pedían descansar, pero no sabía como negarme a Katniss y su petición, ella dijo de repente.

-Te lo advierto Peeta Mellark, esta será la última vez que te suplique, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es llevarme arriba-dice en tono de advertencia.

Sé que en ese momento mi cansancio pasó a segundo nivel, al sentir a mi corazón y mi cuerpo vibrar ante la idea de volver hacerle el amor. La vuelvo a arrinconar besándola con desesperación, acariciando sus piernas estoy por cargarla cuando escucho una voz detrás de nosotros.

-Vaya que no están perdiendo el tiempo.

Ambos nos soltamos para ver a Haymitch con una sonrisa burlona parado junto a la puerta de la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola al fin pude terminar este capítulo en realidad me resulto fácil escribirlo lo que pasa es que me fui al mar el fin de semana pasado y por eso no pude terminarlo lo siento pero aquí esta, les aseguro que otra vez volveré a hacer un capitulo por semana, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias ya casi llego a los 600 comentarios gracias, gracias, gracias también gracias a los que ponen favoritos y a los que ponen Follow se los agradezco a los que aun leen la historia la cual ha resultado más larga de lo que yo misma pensé, gracias. **Lauz9** hace mucho que no sabía de ti gracias por seguir y si al fin están reconciliados y muy hormonales si me lo preguntas. **Entdeckerin** terminare esta historia aunque sea lo último que haga lo prometo y gracias por los buenos deseos yo también deseo que todo salga bien. Que lastima por lo del tren lo bueno es que lo leíste al fin gracias por hacerlo y por dejar review. **Angiiee7** gracias por tu paciencia y si a mí también me daban ganas de agarrar a palos a la madre de Peeta por ser tan cruel con él. **Milet7393** mmm Delly creo que ya en si nada me parece que es hora de que ya se dé por vencida pero a veces me salen ideas locas y las coloco, así que si se me ocurre algo con ella lo pondré aunque por el momento nada en especial. **Juliper22** perdón por hacerte enojar no fue mi intención que se exasperaran fue solo que me puse necia con escribir todo lo que quería desde que la historia me vino a la cabeza. En realidad no es que haya abandonado al resto de los personajes es solo que el resto de los personaje para mí siempre fueron de apoyo jamás pensé en historias aparte para ellos ni nada por el estilo, así que no es que los haya abandonado solo que jamás pensé algo extra para ellos, gracias por decirme que soy una buena escritora en realidad muchas veces pienso que soy una escritora mediocre y con falta de talento y cuando alguno de ustedes me dicen eso me animo mucho y con lo de las novelas me ríe (un secreto cuando era niña soñaba con escribir novelas, sí, novelas de las que pasan en televisión de hecho tenía varios cuadernos donde escribía las historias que me imaginaba, obvio ya crecí y ya no deseo eso jajajaja) espero que te haya gustado en que termino el beso. **Erendy Asakura** yo tengo toda la intención de terminar porque me enoja que no terminen los fanfics es lo peor que pueden hacer escribir una historia emocionar a la gente y no terminarla eso es lo que me cae gordo del mundo de los fanfiction, gracias por seguir la historia. **Patrynachys** Lo que pasa es que no me sentí inspirada no sentí que las palabras salieron como sentí con este, me gusto eso que dijiste que Katniss ha cambiado para bien va y defiende a Peeta eso me gusta mucho de ella, aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que te haya gustado. **Tinis Loppy** todo el mundo dice que es muy larga me están preocupando tendré que investigar si en serio es de las más largas, te agradezco porque sigues y te gusta la historia. **ErandiGuz** gracias por los reviews y perdón por la tardanza aquí está el siguiente capítulo. **Alemman **gracias por el review. **TatianaPrix** yo seguiré hasta el final de hecho tengo ganas de subir o más bien escribir otra historia cuando termine esta, gracias por esperar este capítulo lamentablemente también tardo, y a tu petición aquí están los besos y vaya que se amaron mucho. **Auri22** gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también te parezca lindo. **Bella Luna Lawliet** gracias por seguir al pendiente espero que te haya gustado el capítulo fue tranquilo pero muy amoroso. **Katniss bella luz** no fue tan lemmon jajajaja de hecho creo que esa parte no salió muy bien que digamos me sentí torpe porque no quería que sonara fuerte pero tampoco tan suave, disculpa la tardanza pero ando como loca en estos días, tengo la esperanza de que la próxima semana este tranquila y logre actualizar el siguiente capítulo. **Anikar** espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes échale ganas y espero que este capítulo te haya subido los ánimos. **ConyFarias** pobre Delly ella hizo lo posible por conquistar al hombre del que está enamorada eso no es ningún pecado todas entendemos porque está enamorada de Peeta y creo que esto es una reconciliación o tu ¿qué crees? Tinazuaje claro que lograran deshacerse de su demonios juntos podrán gracias por esperar. Vane-.-16 si está avanzando porque está trabajando mucho y que pasara con lo de la boda eso es un misterio. **Katniss22 **si yo también odio a la mamá de Peeta y me encanta que Katniss se esfuerce por estar con Peeta. **Tributo** yo también quiero que se casen pronto gracias por el comentario. **Marydc26** mmm con respecto a Delly en realidad ya no tengo mucho que escribir con ella pero si me sale alguna idea con ella la pondré, eso sí es una idea buena, sino no. **Johanna** gracias por extrañarme aquí está el próximo y la idea de que el capítulo 41 terminara como termino es para que quieran leerlo creo que funciono. **Guest **espero que no hayas muerto de la ansiedad perdón por la tardanza. **Erika. ** yo también quiero ver una boda y gracias por el comentario. **Katri **pues no pasó lo de los ataques, ellos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, gracias por esperar. **AHutcherson** no las quiero dejar mucho tiempo es solo que se me complico escribir pero prometo no dejar pasar tanto tiempo para el siguiente. **Alejandra** me alegro que te haya gustado todo el capítulo y las partes que mencionas también son las que más me gustaron a mí, gracias por el comentario. **Sinsajo** en llamas mmm Coin no creo no le hayo lugar a la historia, más porque ya sé que lo he dicho mucho pero ahora sí creo que ya voy más allá de la mitad y a mi parecer creo que unos capítulos más y le doy fin por eso es que Coin no creo, quería meter a Portia pero ya no salió jajajajaja. **cOshi** si tranquila Delly ya no la veremos tanto jajaja y nuestros chicos ya están juntos, gracias por el comentario.


	43. Chapter 43

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 43

Estoy con Peeta, Prim, mi Madre y mi Padre, estamos en el bosque caminando muy contentos por este día tan hermoso, por los dientes de león que se encuentran en el camino y por sentir el sol en nuestros cuerpos. Mi padre canta provocando que los sinsajos nos sigan durante el camino, sé que este se convertirá en uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Mi padre me aparta de Peeta para rodearme con su brazo invitándome a cantar, al abrir mi boca para hacerlo sale de ella un extraño sonido, un sonido parecido a un teléfono.

Me despierto al escuchar el teléfono sonar algo amorrada me levanto para contestar.

-Bueno.

- Hola Katniss, ¿aun estas durmiendo?- me pregunto mi madre.

- Sí… ¿por qué? ¿Qué horas son?

- Ya casi la una de la tarde.

Me sorprendo por la hora que es, siempre he sido de las personas que les gusta despertarse temprano para aprovechar el día. No solo dormí mucho porque Peeta me había dejado agotada, también fue porque logre dormir con tanta tranquilidad una tranquilidad que hace mucho mi mente no me permitía.

-Te hablaba para comentarte que ya no voy a estar en el departamento que me rento tu Tío Snow- me dijo.

- No… ¿por qué?- le pregunto extrañada.

- Ya lo sabrás- dice con un tono de voz divertida- Te quería pasar el teléfono del nuevo departamento donde ahora estaré viviendo.

- Si pásamelo- le pido.

Antes de colgar con mi Madre le pregunto por Prim a lo que me responde que está bien. Al colgar decido irme a bañar, en la ducha al tañarme noto las marcas que Peeta me hizo ayer en la noche, están por todo mi cuerpo o por lo menos por las partes que logro ver. Después del baño veo mi cuello en busca de algún chupetón pero él tuvo la delicadeza de no hacerme ninguno visible, si hubiera sido yo le hubiera hecho otros donde la gente los pudiera ver para que así supieran que él tiene novia.

Estoy haciendo mi trenza cuando escucho que tocan la puerta, animada pienso que puede ser Peeta. Emocionada bajo corriendo esperando encontrarme con mi chico del pan, me sorprendo al ver a Hazzelle con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola- la saludo.

- Estas muy ocupada para hablar- pregunta Hazzelle.

- No, claro que no pasa por favor.

Es extraño que me sienta incomoda con Hazzelle la conozco desde que yo era una niña y siempre la había admirado. Para mi ella era una mujer fuerte, inteligente, amable y simpática, deseaba algún día convertirme en una mujer como Hazzelle.

-Te gustaría un vaso de agua o…

- Katniss quería que habláramos sobre Gale.

Al escuchar eso sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cabeza, desde que Gale le había dicho a Peeta la verdad sobre mi trato con Snow no había sabido de él y por supuesto a mí no me interesaba tener contacto con él, tanto que había dejado ir a ver a Hazzelle y a los niños. Con nerviosismo le pregunte.

- ¿Qué con él?

- La última vez que estuvo aquí paso algo entre ustedes.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? Él te conto algo.

- Tú lo conoces él es muy reservado en sus cosas, más si fue algo malo-dice- Solo que cuando hablamos por teléfono lo noto triste y cuando pregunta por ti lo oigo muy ansioso-añade.

- No sé…

- Katniss no soy tonta, sé que paso algo por la manera en que el salió de la casa a buscarte y al ver su expresión al regresar, por favor no espero escuchar detalles solo quiero entender que le pasa a mi hijo.

No quería expresar todo el enojo que tenía con Gale, menos quería expresarlo con su Madre, lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue.

- Gale dijo algo que no debía decir o más bien no le correspondía decir…algo que me causo problemas y me hizo pasar algunas tristezas.

- Lamento escuchar eso- me dijo con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro-Pero entiéndelo Katniss para él no debió ser fácil ver que la chica que ama se haya enamorado de otro hombre.

Sentí ponerme roja al escuchar eso de Hazzelle no me imagine que ella supiera que Gale estuviera enamorado de mí. Entonces volví a recordar cuando mi Madre nos llevó a Peeta y a mí con la ginecóloga, definitivamente las madres son capaces de ver atreves de nosotros y conocer nuestros sentimientos sin necesidad de que salga de nuestras bocas.

-Ya te lo había dicho yo tenía la ilusión de que Gale y tu algún día fueran más que amigos-dijo Hazzelle- lamentablemente las cosas no salieron así- me lanza una sonrisa y dice- Te contare algo cuando era un poco más joven que tu yo me enamore de un hombre, pensé que él era el amor de mi vida, solo que para ese hombre yo solo era una chica del montón…tiempo después conocí al primo de una amiga del cual me hice muy buena amiga, él tenía una novia con la cual no estaban resultando las cosas yo lo animaba a seguir porque me fijaba que él estaba en verdad enamorado de ella. Al final la chica lo termino porque se había enamorado de otro. Ese chico que quedo con el corazón roto era el padre de Gale, en el intento de hacernos compañía uno al otro terminamos totalmente enamorados…así es el amor y Gale seguro siente que no podrá amar a otra que no seas tú pero lo hará algún día, él encontrara a la mujer que le toca amar.

Se queda callada después de contarme la manera en que conoció al padre de Gale y sé que sus pensamientos estaban perdidos recordado al hombre que una vez amo. Me consta que ese segundo amor fue el verdadero porque hasta el momento ella seguía pensando en él. Regresando su mirada a mí dice.

- No lo apartes de ti Katniss, sigue siendo su amiga…y no nos apartes a nosotros para mi eres como una hija y te queremos mucho.

- Yo también los quiero mucho, ustedes son parte de mi familia- le digo.

Nos despedimos felices de que las cosas por lo menos entre nosotras sigan como siempre, antes de irse me dice.

-Permíteme que le diga a Gale que te marque para que pueda hablar contigo y este más tranquilo.

- Sí. Dile que me marque tenemos mucho de que hablar- le digo con una sonrisa.

Después de la visita de Hazzelle espero con desesperación a que Peeta regrese, me alegra no tener nada que hace porque todo el tiempo me la pasó viendo por la ventana hasta que la noche llega. Durante ese tiempo pienso si contarle a Peeta sobre la visita de Hazzelle y la posible llamada de Gale, no quiero que nada nos vuelva a separar y me da miedo que solo la mención de mi amigo haga que Peeta vuelva a sentir desconfianza y coraje es cuando lo veo que se acerca que olvido todo y sin esperar más abro la puerta para arrojarme a sus labios y brazos.

Escucho a Peeta mencionar algo sobre comida o algo así pero mi cerebro y mi cuerpo solo reaccionan a sus manos y besos, muero porque me lleve a mi cuarto y volver a sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo desnudo, acompañado de sus besos, por eso le pido que subamos. Noto que Peeta no parece muy convencido decido amenazarlo como hice en la mañana. Tal parece que eso funciona ya que parece entender que es lo que nos conviene a ambos. Estoy cruzando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando escucho la odiosa voz de Haymitch desde la entrada- MALDITA SEA OLVIDAMOS CERRAR LA PUERTA- grito solo para mí.

Sentados en la meza me pregunto porque en lugar de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Haymitch lo terminamos invitando a cenar. Mientras espero con ansias a que Haymitch se marche siento la mano de Peeta tomar la mía como antes lo hacíamos, como ayer lo hicimos y como lo haremos hasta el final.

- Que groseros-nos dice de repente- no me han preguntado cómo me fue.

- ¿Cómo te fue en donde?- pregunta Peeta- extrañado.

Haymitch comienza a toser porque seguro algún bocado se le atoro en la garganta, Peeta se levanta para darle unos ligeros golpes en la espalda, hasta que Haymitch parece sentirse mejo tomando un vaso con agua.

- Entonces ¿No se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia?- pregunta con sorpresa.

- ¿Te fuiste?- le pregunto.

- Ya ni porque me fui para ayudarlos-dice molesto- De haber sabido lo mal agradecidos que son jamás hubiera ido al Capitolio.

- Al Capitolio- suelta Peeta sorprendido- A ti no te gusta ir ahí.

Haymitch sonríe diciendo- Ustedes necesitaban un poco de ayuda- suspira- Por eso fui.

- ¿A que fuiste?- le pregunte extrañada.

- A ver a tu Madre-dice de golpe.

- ¿Para qué?-le pregunto desconcertada.

- Para ofrecerle mi departamento, para que se quede de ahora en adelante ahí. Sabes no fue fácil ella no entendía porque hacia esto así que le dije que quería ayudarlas de alguna manera y con un poco de insistencia al final accedió.

Entonces recuerdo la plática de mi Madre esta tarde. Ella dejo el departamento que le rentaba Snow para cambiarse al de Haymitch.

- ¿Por qué…?-quiero preguntar a Haymitch el cual me calla.

- Me entristecía verlos separados por culpa de tu Tío y quería ayudarlos a poner una solución…el viejo está pagando ese departamento y mientras tu madre pasara tiempo ahí tu deuda con el sería más grande, así por lo menos al chico ya no se le hará…

Veo como Haymitch calla, me parece rara la expresión que pone después y más cuando suspira con exasperación, se deja caer en la silla y nos dice con una expresión muy seria.

- Son desesperantes…En verdad quiero que estén juntos y me alegra ver que ya están bien, pero aunque se estén tomando de la mano como antes lo hacían, eso no significa que estén más unidos o que las cosas irán bien, no será así mientras no solucionen su más grande problema- nos dice.

- ¿Según tu cual es nuestro problema?- le digo un poco desafiante.

- Que no se tienen confianza el uno al otro, es por eso que paso todo esto porque ninguno de los dos supo confiarse cosas por miedo. Preciosa no le contaste la situación con Snow porque no confiaste en su reacción, tal vez si te hubieras sincerado él hubiera reaccionado diferente…Chico tú también has evitado contarle cosas por tus miedos, ustedes no saben confiar uno en el otro apuesto que aún no se han contado muchas cosas.

No sé que decirle en realidad todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. Los ojos de Haymitch se ven húmedos veo tristeza en ellos, una tristeza que se le nota en el momento en que nos dice.

-La razón del porque las cosas salieron tan mal para mí fue porque nunca tuve intención de comprenderla, de entregarle todo incluyendo mis miedos y mis inseguridades…ustedes aún pueden hacer las cosas diferentes, aprendan a hablar y decirse todo.

Sin decir más se levantó, no le decimos nada porque sabemos que para el debió ser duro tocar el tema que toda su vida lo ha lastimado. Sé que ira a tomar. Me siento tan mal que me dan ganas de ir a abrirle las botellas para que él no haga ningún esfuerzo y beba con tranquilidad. Escuchamos cerrar la puerta y por un instante nos quedamos en silencio con nuestras manos sujetándose mutuamente.

-Ven- me dice Peeta- Vamos al sillón.

Nos sentamos sin soltar nuestras manos, jugueteamos con nuestros dedos antes de que Peeta comience a hablar.

- Me parece que Haymitch tiene razón.

- Odio que la tenga- le digo.

- Desde que empezamos a estar juntos, desee que tú me contaras todo, que sintieras que pedias decirme todo lo que te preocupaba, alegraba o molestaba, lamentablemente nunca logre eso-baja su vista dirigiéndola a mi mano.

- Tu tampoco confías mucho en mí, fue hasta que te lo pedí que me contaste sobre como te enamoraste de mí, estoy segura que no me has dicho todo sobre ese asunto- Pienso en Delly- Estoy segura que confías más en Delly que en mi- le suelto frustrada.

- Es mi mejor amiga- dice defendiéndose- Además tu confías mas en Gale que en mí.

- Es mi mejor amigo- le digo de la misma manera en que él me lo dijo.

- Que egoísta soy- dice Peeta con media sonrisa- quisiera ser todo para ti…tu novio, tu amor, algún día tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos y…tu mejor amigo.

Lo entiendo sé que es lo que quiere decir con mi otra mano sujeto su mejilla y le digo- Yo también quiero ser todo eso para ti, hasta tu mejor amiga.

-Me parece que iniciamos mal…yo solo quería que fueras mi novia y tú…tenías que hacer lo que tenías que hacer. No hubo intención de ser amigos o conocernos de esa manera por eso no tenemos esa confianza que le tenemos a nuestros amigos-suspira y dice- ¿Qué te parece si intentamos ser amigos antes de volver oficialmente?

Lo miro sorprendida- Ser amigos en lugar de novios.

-Solo por un tiempo…enfocarnos en saber como ser sinceros entre nosotros…dejar a un lado los besos… entre otras cosas, para hablar sin que haya una muralla.

La idea no me gustaba, pero era verdad no habíamos hablado nada ni siquiera había intentado aclarar las cosas con Peeta sobre el asunto del matrimonio, lo único que habíamos hecho era besarnos y hacer el amor, cosa que no me parecía mal, sin embargo había cosas más importantes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seremos solo amigos?- le pregunto.

Él se queda pensativo tal vez analizando cuanto tiempo será suficiente para este experimento. Mientras tanto permito a mi ojos divagar por el rostro de Peeta contemplando todo lo que me gusta de él hasta que me detengo en sus labios, sin poderlo evitar me acerco para besarlo lentamente, lo siento reaccionar ante mi beso y eso me gusta.

- Dime que no será mucho tiempo- le digo dándole otro beso.

- Un mes-dice sin soltar mis labios.

De mi boca sale un ruidito negativo que Peeta inmediatamente interpreta como un no- Unas tres semanas- pregunta nuevamente, lo tomo de su nuca para que el beso se torne profundo y decida por sí mismo que tres semanas es mucho tiempo- No…tres semanas no- dice haciendo que mi plan funcionara- Dos semanas- dice alejándose- Dos semanas conozcámonos como amigos dos semanas.

- Está bien-le digo no muy contenta al pensar que durante dos semanas no podría besarlo, pero en verdad quiero que sepamos hablar uno con el otro, por eso sé que debo empezar - En la mañana vino la Mamá de Gale- Peeta me observo vi el intento de no hacer ningún gesto ni decir nada para que terminara-Me dijo que Gale estaba triste y me pidió que hablara con él…acepte hacerlo, no sé cuándo pero marcara aquí para poder tener una conversación y arreglar las cosas- le digo.

- Gracias por decírmelo- dice besando mi mano.

- Ahora tú dime…besaste a Delly durante este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos- le pregunto para quitarme una espina que me está molestando.

- Sí, ayer-contesta-Tú sabes que no significo nada para mí…los únicos besos que provocan todo tipo de sensaciones y sentimientos son los tuyos.

- Lo sé- le digo tranquilizándolo- Solo lo quería saber.

Él sonríe algo aliviado, hasta que se pone serio- Quiero saber ¿si tu sabias sobre los planes de boda que tenían Snow y mi Madre?…por favor dime la verdad.

-No-digo rápidamente- Bueno si…en realidad no- esa situación era un poco complicada tendría que explicarme bien- Cuando regresaste de hablar con tu Madre… que me imagino que fue en ese momento que te ordeno pedirme matrimonio, ahí no sabía nada-recuerdo lo preocupada que estada por no saber que le pasaba a Peeta- Después de que te marchaste a Snow se le ocurrió decirme el plan…aunque en realidad con los términos del contrato sabía que si Snow quería que yo me casara contigo tendría que hacerlo.

- Entiendo- me dice Peeta muy serio.

- Peeta, lo cierto es que me gustaba la idea- le digo con timidez- Al escuchar sus palabras sobre que me ibas a pedir matrimonio me emocione, porque lo que más quiero es casarme contigo.

El inmediatamente corta la distancia para pegar nuestras frentes, Peeta suspira y dice- Como puedo lograr ser tu amigo si dices cosas que aceleran mi corazón.

Antes de poder apoderarme de sus labios nuevamente él se aparta con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Supongo que las confesiones terminaron por el día de hoy- dice Peeta.

Entonces recuerdo algo que quería saber desde hace un buen tiempo- No, hay otra cosa…espérame aquí.

Me levanto para ir a buscar la carta de mi Padre que tenía guardada como un tesoro. Al regresar me siento a su lado pasándole la carta la cual él ve con cierta curiosidad, la abre con cuidado para comenzar a leerla, veo en su rostro la misma expresión de asombro que seguro tenía el mío cuando la encontré.

Al terminarla de leer levanta su rostro buscando alguna explicación a la carta. Solo que para mí él era quien tenía que explicar.

- Quiero que me digas ¿por qué mi Padre sabia de ti?

- Tendría como unos doce años cuando lo encontré, me presente ante él con temor de que me hubiera olvidado, para mi suerte me recordaba, hablamos un momento y…le pedí que me permitiera algún día ser el hombre de tu vida.

Sentí mis mejillas arder al pensar en esa escena tan extraña- Peeta…

-Le dije que quería que tú fueras la mujer de mi vida y quería yo ser el hombre de la tuya…Obvio tu Padre se extrañó mucho, pero al final pareció entenderme- miro la carta y dijo levantándola- Me parece que me entendió más de lo que pensé.

- Parece que sí- le dije.

- ¿Cuándo la encontraste?- me pregunta.

- En el tren camino al Capitolio para ir a ver a Prim. Estaba en su libro de poemas.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

- Sabía que esta carta podría influenciarte a volver conmigo. Inmediatamente supe lo que mi Papa diría-sonrió pensando como si esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca- "Recupéralo con tus propias armas y no con las armas que otras personas te den".

Peeta rio al escucharme decir eso y me dijo- Es algo parecido a lo que me dijo a mí. "Ni creas que yo te voy a ayudar, tú tienes que encontrarte con ella y enamorarla, aunque me caigas bien no pienso ayudarte en nada".

-Suena a mi Padre- le digo y sin querer la nostalgia y la tristeza me embargo.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme con ternura colocándome en su pecho. Inesperadamente las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos y llore aferrada al hombre que mi Padre sabia con toda seguridad que yo algún día amaría.

Permanecimos sin decir nada abrazados por un rato, hasta que me doy cuenta que mi chico del Pan se está durmiendo en mi brazos.

- Peeta- le llamo.

- Dime- escucho el cansancio en su voz- Vamos a dormir-me aparto- Ven- le digo levantándome mientras lo jalo.

- No, esta noche dudo que pueda estar contigo en la misma cama y dormir- dice tañándose el ojo- Lo mejor es irme a mi casa.

- Está bien- le digo decepcionada.

Antes de despedirnos le pregunto- ¿Mañana nos vamos a ver?

-Sí- contesta emocionado.

- Pensaba que mañana podríamos ir al cine, como amigos claro… ¿qué te parece?

- Me gusta la idea.

- Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana- dice inclinándose para darme un pequeño beso en la boca, al percatarse de su acción se separa rápidamente de mi diciendo- Esto será muy difícil.

- Lo sé.

- Nos vemos- se despide.

Lo veo marcharse con la promesa de un nuevo día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Hola me sorprendí que terminara este capítulo tan rápido espero que les guste está tranquilo pero lleno de amor ¿no creen? Les quiero comentar que hoy es mi cumpleaños y que me ha encantado poder escribir esta larga historia para ustedes todo este tiempo y hacerlo más en mi cumpleaños. Como no tengo mucho que decir pasare a los reviews, faltan 9 para los 600 gracias a todos los que también leen la historia pero no dejan Review por flojera espero que algún día lo hagan aunque sea uno.

**ErandiGuz** fuiste la primera en dejarme review muchas gracias, a mí también me hacía falta un poco de ellos. **Katniss bella luz** me parece que Haymitch esta vez sí hizo algo bien ayudarlos y el sermón, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo tenia mis dudas al respecto, me animo que te gustara. **Juliper23** Sí Peeta y Katniss insaciables cuando se permite comer te atragantas jajajaja, Haymitch no se apareció por nada fue a poner un granito para que los chicos estén juntos sin preocupaciones. **Milet7393** y aquí está el siguiente capítulo ojala te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario. **Patrynachys** yo me doy cuenta que cuando le doy la segunda leída ya puedo mejorar el párrafo que no me gusto. Déjame confesarte algo no solo se leen bien juntos también se escribe bien cuando están juntos. **Angiiee7** Sí fue incomodo más por lo que planeaban hacer esos dos, espero que también te guste este capítulo. **Cokiesamm** ya no están peleados están demasiado amorosos los dos, solo espero que no les parezca demasiado cursi, gracias por tu comentario. **Auri22** vaya que no lo pierden, gracias por el comentario. **Lauz9** Claro que las reconciliaciones son muy buenas la mejor prueba de eso es esta, según ellos intentaran conocerse como amigos ya veremos si lo logran. **Bella luna lawliet** jajaja no se quien sea la mente morbosa y quien la pura pero que bueno que te gusto la escena gracias por el comentario. **Tinis Loppy** ya vez Haymitch hizo su obra buena del día y no fue feo jajajaja, que bueno que te gusto lo "lemmon" jajajaja hoy no me tarde en acabar el capítulo y en subirlo espero que te guste. **CaritoCM **Si Peeta debe descansar está haciendo mucho entre otras cosas satisfacer a su chica…y a todas nosotras. **Erika. ** Claro que la puedes imprimir mi miedo es que al leerla calmadamente te des cuenta de todos los errores que he tenido. Esta vez Haymitch hizo algo bien no seas tan dura con él. Tengo curiosidad porque vomites al ver que ya esta esté capitulo y gracias por el comentario largo. **Brenda Mellark** Yo también amo a Peeta solo al final fueron interrumpidos y ahora tendrán que bajarle a las hormonas para poder concentrarse en lo que a mi parecer es el punto débil de su relación la confianza. **Marydc26 **Sí Peeta es demasiado sexy y Katniss aún sigue provocado a Peeta, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que te guste este. **ConyFarias **no sé si sea gran final porque no me imagino algo impactante ni nada así, solo un final simple que bueno que reíste con Haymitch esa era la idea. **Sol de medianoche** sí soy de Mexico, Guadalajara para ser específica, me dejaste muy extrañada por tu comentario sobre mi manera de expresarme no lo había pensado, lo del nivel me hizo pensar si me exprese mal o raro porque la idea era a segundo término, durante este capítulo me costó trabajo escribirlo porque pensaba que otra vez me expresaría raro jajajajaja. Sí fue rápido la idea era que hablaran, pero algo igual que ustedes yo tenía ganas de escribir una escena de amor de besos y otras cosas por eso lo hice, pero llego Haymitch y los hizo ver que estaban mal que deberían tratar primero de fortalecer su relación. Con lo de Delly lo que pasa es que a mi parecer Delly no es así, si se enojó y toda la onda pero Delly no es tan mala onda, aparte de que no es tan visceral es más fría y sabe que algo así puede hacer que Peeta se enoje con ella y es lo último que quiere. Me dio risa que todo lo que me dijiste en tu comentario lo estaba escribiendo en su momento Gale, ya se supo de él en este capítulo y pronto sabremos más de él. **Entdeckerin **Delly como dije arriba no es de ese tipo de personajes por lo menos no la Delly que estoy escribiendo, no es mala y sabe que de esa manera no obtendrá a Peeta y es lo único que quiere en verdad. El señor Mellark adoro escribirlo (te diré algo cuando leí Sinsajo y Katniss menciono que había muerto en el Distrito 12 llore me pareció triste fue chistoso porque no salió casi y aun así le tenía cariño me parecía una versión de Peeta en adulto) y no diré nada respecto a ese asunto. **Johanna** Así es Haymitch tenía un porque y un porque muy bueno para Katniss y Peeta, que bueno que te gusto la escena y espero que te guste este capítulo. **Tributo** gracias por el comentario, me gusto que te pareciera gracioso y siempre agradecida que seas mi fan número 1. **Lenna** ahora actualice rápido, gracias por desvelarte por leer el capítulo y con Delly no es ese tipo de chicas en realidad es buena chica solo se enamoró de alguien que no le corresponde, mmm Snow y la madre de Peeta como los han hecho sufrir. **Anikar** que bueno que te fue bien en tus exámenes me alegro mucho y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo ojala te guste este. **Katniss22 **claro que tuvo sus razones y muy buenas gracias por el comentario. **Gpe 77** En este capítulo salió algo de Gale y pronto sabremos más. Haymitch no llego solo a molestar también llego con algo de ayuda, gracias por tu comentario. **Alejandra** El padre de Peeta solo sabe que él está trabajando en el restaurante pero nada más, aquí está la actualización y espero que te guste, gracias por las risas eso me gusta mucho poder hacer reír a la gente o emocionarla.


	44. Chapter 44

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 44

Estaba emocionada de salir con Peeta al cine. Prim me había hablado en la mañana, a veces mi patito me sorprendía. Ella no solo había notado lo animada que estaba esta mañana, ya que aunque intente sonar normal ella se había percatado de mi tristeza en el último mes.

- ¿Qué tenías Katniss?- me pregunto dulcemente.

- Solo que a veces las extraño mucho y tengo tantas ganas de que estén aquí para que yo vuelva a estar completa.

- También te extraño…quisiera estar con Peeta y contigo.

- Pronto lo estarás.

- Sí-aseguro con un tono de voz muy tranquilo- Pronto estaré con ustedes para siempre.

Sueño con que ese día llegue. Al escuchar tocar la puerta con un poco de pesar me despido de mi Patito para abrir a Peeta. Antes de la llamada de Prim, Peeta me había hablado para decirme que fuéramos a comer antes de ir al cine cosa que me pareció buena idea, durante el camino no nos pareció mala idea ir tomados de la mano. Sí, sabemos que los amigos no se toman de la mano, pero decidimos hacernos de la vista gorda y fingir que todos lo hacen.

Comimos un delicioso spaguetty y un tiramisú de postre, sin embargo lo mejor es la plática que tenemos no es que estemos hablando sobre algún suceso importante o sobre algo profundo, solo hablamos de nosotros de lo que nos hemos perdido todo este tiempo desde la escuela hasta nuestras actividades fuera de ella. Me llama la atención que Peeta no me mencione nada sobre su trabajo en el restaurante, decido esperar a que el comente algo y no presionarlo.

En el cine decidimos entrar a una película de suspenso que me llamaba la atención. La verdad no soy una chica que gusta de las películas románticas y aunque voy con mi novio…digo amigo, prefiero ver otro tipo de películas.

Adentro del cine nos sentamos hasta atrás. Compramos unas palomitas grandes para compartirlas igual que el refresco lo hacemos como "buenos amigos" que somos. Estamos platicando hasta que por alguna razón Effie aparece en nuestra plática.

-El otro día vi a Effie y su nuevo look no sabía si era una broma o era en serio- me dice Peeta.

Hace unos días Effie llego a la puerta de mi casa con el peinado más extravagante que le hubiera visto. Llevaba el partido a la mitad y en cada lado tenía cuatro trenzas levantadas como si fueran ramas, pero eso no era lo más raro si no los adornos que le colgaban; unas pequeñas esferas de cristal, para colmo se lo había pintado el pelo de verde. Según ella era lo último en el Capitolio usar peinados basados en días festivos.

-Lo sé- le comento a Peeta- En cuanto la vi le dije Jo, jo, jo feliz navidad.

Fue sorprendente escuchar la carcajada que Peeta soltó, en realidad mi comentario no me pareció tan gracioso. Mi corazón se emocionó al saber que yo había provocado esa risa en Peeta. Estaba tan absorta viendo a Peeta reír hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando, sin dejar esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que pensé que ya no volvería a ver.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- me pregunto.

Aunque desde el viernes estábamos juntos, Peeta no me había sonreído como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Emocionada ante este hecho no conteste a su pregunta solo tome su rostro entre mis manos para poder apreciar mejor su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pensé que ya no volvería a ver esta sonrisa en tu rostro- le digo- Desde que te molestaste conmigo solo sonreías para los demás, eso me ponía muy triste…sobre todo porque sabía que tú me regalabas una sonrisa que no le dabas a nadie más…era mi sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que tú tienes…senti que ya nunca volviera a verla…gracias por regalármela este día.

-Mi amor- soltó Peeta antes de besarme, al mismo tiempo que las luces del cine se apagaban para que la película iniciara.

Ese instante fue realmente intenso para mí y estoy segura que también para Peeta. Mi chico del pan había levantado el apoyabrazos que nos separaba para sujetar mi cintura y espalda, yo lo agarraba fuertemente de sus cortos chinos y nuestras lenguas se sujetaban mutuamente para que nuestras bocas no se separaran.

Sentí una necesidad de no solo sus besos, ni de sentir su pelo bajo mis dedos quería sentir su piel, quería recorrer sus músculos, quería acariciarlo, quería volver a escuchar ese gemido ronco que soltó la otra noche. Sin importarme mucho el lugar donde estábamos comencé a tocarlo y a buscar la manera de que ese gemido volviera a salir de su boca. Lo logre al levantar su camisa para acariciar su abdomen hasta casi llegar a esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto me gustaba sentir dentro de mí.

-Creo- dijo al apartarme después de esa caricia- Que debemos ver la película-escucho su voz agitada.

- Sí- le digo pensando que estamos en un lugar público para lo atrevida que me puse.

Dirijo mi mirada a la película donde la protagonista está haciendo comentarios sobre la investigación de asesinatos que están sucediendo a mujeres hermosas, me parece que flirtea un poco con el hombre que la ayuda, el cual tiene una horrible cicatriz en la cara. Dejo los coqueteos de ambos personajes para mirar de reojo a Peeta, al hacerlo veo que toda su atención está puesta en mí, veo sus labios ligeramente hinchados seguro por el beso y en sus ojos encuentro esa intensidad que tanto me gusta, sin decirnos nada nos lanzamos nuevamente a buscar ese beso tan necesario.

Esta vez era Peeta quien me tocaba y acariciaba. La blusa roja que me había puesto hoy permitía a las manos de Peeta entrar por debajo y tocar mis pechos. Con un poco de desesperación sentí como apartaba la tela del brasier para acariciar mis pezones que estaban levantados, eso provoco que yo separara mi boca de la de el para dejar escapar un ligero gemido.

Me sentí aliviada por haberme puesto el pantalón, porque si hubiera traído falda lo más posible es que la mano de Peeta se hubiera atrevido a tocarme por debajo de ella.

La película definitivamente había quedado en el olvido solo escuchaba los gritos de la protagonista, disparos y golpes, pero nada de eso lograba que yo me separara de Peeta, lo único que lo logro fue el deseo de más y de sentir que el también quería mas. Por eso me separe de él para decirle.

-Mejo hay que intentar ver la película.

- Sí-dijo intentando controlar su respiración- Tienes razón.

Nuevamente ambos dirigimos nuestra vista a la película. La protagonista camina por un pasillo y en el instante en que se abre el asesor adentro vio al hombre de la cicatriz, ese con el que estaba coqueteando, ella puso una cara de asustada, hasta que se dio cuenta que era otro hombre el que estaba dentro del asesor, este sale algo extrañado y ella sube cerrándose la puerta y los créditos comienzan a aparecer.

-¿Ya se acabó?- pregunte incrédula.

Las luces del cine se fueron prendiendo contestando mi pregunta. Buscando mi bolsa que se había caído, vi que por todo el piso las palomitas estaban derramadas, fue una suerte que Peeta hubiera colocado el refresco del otro lado de su asiento.

Saliendo del cine vimos que todos hacían lo mismo solo que de la sala donde se estaba exhibiendo la película romántica, esa era la razón del porque nuestra sala estaba prácticamente sola.

Caminamos de regreso a casa, tomados de la mano, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, supongo que es porque nos sentimos un poco avergonzados por lo que paso dentro del cine.

- Lo que paso en el cine no debió haber pasado-decide decir Peeta.

- Lo sé- le digo un poco triste.

- Aunque lo disfrute- dice.

- Yo también- sonrió.

- Sin embargo pienso que debemos seguir intentando conocernos como amigos.

- Sss…sí…recuerda, lo que pasa en el cine se queda en el cine.

- En serio.

- Sí, hagamos de cuenta que ese beso no paso y continuemos siendo amigos.

- Me parece bien.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa riendo. Habíamos decidido hablar sobre la película que no vimos, inventábamos escenas que seguro no pasaron o diálogos que no se dijeron, algo que resulto demasiado divertido.

-Te gustaría entrar para ver otra película- le digo.

- Lo siento no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?…te juro que esta vez si vemos la película.

- No es por eso, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Me siento un poco molesta con Peeta. Intentamos ser sinceros entre nosotros y él no puede decirme que está haciendo, no me ha hablado de su trabajo en el restaurante y es algo que quiero que me diga de su boca.

- ¿Por qué no me dices que es eso tan importante?

- Te prometo que te lo diré…una de esas cosas es una sorpresa y lo otro-agarra aire y dice- necesito tiempo para decírtelo, pero te prometo que lo sabrás…podrás esperarme.

Decido confiar en Peeta, dándole un si por respuesta. Nos despedimos esta vez sin ningún beso.

_**PoV Peeta**_

Sino fuera porque necesitaba todo el dinero posible para pagarle a Snow, renunciaría e iría a buscar a Katniss para ver una película en su casa, en ese momento recordé los besos y caricias que nos dimos en el cine, en las ansias que sentía por tocar a Katniss todo lo que pudiera sin importarme el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Regresaba a casa donde me recibieron Finnick y Annie con una gran sonrisa, como en estos días no había pasado mucho tiempo con mis amigos decidí sentarme un momento con ellos. Lo que más les interesaba saber era sobre como iban las cosas con Katniss. Finnick quería detalles y Annie solo saber que estábamos bien, cuando les conté sobre la idea de ser amigos por un tiempo Finnick no pareció muy convencido.

- Eso va a ser imposible-me dijo sinceramente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunte.

- Tú has querido estar con Katniss desde…que tienes uso de razón- suena a pregunta pero me conoce tan bien que sabe que fue casi desde ese momento.

De igual manera le contesto afirmando ese hecho- Por eso dudo que puedan; tú estás loco de amor por ella y sabes que ella también te quiere.

-Sí- contesto con una sonrisa.

- Sera complicado…Annie y yo fuimos amigos porque en ese momento no estábamos enamorados, eso surgió con el tiempo, pero ustedes ya están muy enamorados para ser simples amigos…deberían intentar otra cosa- opino- Además los besos no tienen nada de malo.

- Entiendo que dices, sin embargo lo intentaremos.

- Está bien es tu relación.

- Tengo que seguir con la pintura- les digo- Buenas noches.

- Peeta- me llama Finnick- No esperes que sea madrugada para dormir

- Sí…no te preocupes- le digo subiendo las escaleras.

…

La semana resulto muy cansada entre ir a la fábrica de mi padre, el restaurante, intentar terminar la pintura y darme tiempo para ver a Katniss. Katniss y yo habíamos evitado los besos y las caricias, en su lugar platicábamos, fue maravilloso que ella se abriera tanto conmigo estaba dispuesta a platicar de cosas de su vida de alguno que otro sentimiento, había veces que le costaba trabajo expresarse y una que otra vez prefería que solo yo hablara, porque aún le costaba trabajo abrirse.

Aun no le había contado nada sobre mi trabajo en el restaurante. Lo que paso fue que había dejado de desconfiar de ella, ya no pensaba que el hecho de que supiera que estaba trabajando para pagarle la deuda a Snow influyera para que decidiera estar conmigo, esos temores ya no existían. La razón del porque no le decía nada era porque sabía que intentaría que dejara de trabajar, por eso antes de decirle ocurriera quería tener el dinero suficiente.

La pintura la había logrado terminar un día antes de la exhibición, mi maestra estaba encantada con ella le alegraba que mi talento regresara, según ella este era mi mejor trabajo, se notaba el amor que le había puesto, decía. Quería que fuera sorpresa por eso le había dicho a Katniss que nos viéramos en nuestro árbol a las 12:30 para llevarla personalmente a ver la pintura. Me sentía nervioso por la reacción que ella pudiera tener, sabía que no le gustaba que nos expusiéramos en la escuela y esto era hacer eso.

Casi eran las 12:30 y me dirigía al encuentro con Katniss, de verdad me sentía nervioso era la primera vez que le mostraría a Katniss una pintura mía…no es que no le hubiera ensayado alguna pintura, usualmente le mostraba las que hacía para el taller, pero nunca le mostré las que pintaba de ella, pinturas que abarcaban desde que la vi por primera vez hasta los momentos que pasábamos juntos al volverla a encontrar, esta sería la primera pintura que ella vería.

-Peeta- escuche una voz muy animada hablándome.

Voltee y me encontré con Caesar ya tenía mucho que no lo veía, desde que habíamos regresado de vacaciones no me había parado en el taller de radio y por más que mandaba a sus avox a buscarme para que fuera como co-conductor en algún programa rechazaba la oferta por falta de tiempo.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte.

- Bien…aunque estoy molesto contigo Peeta me has quedado mal últimamente.

- Lo siento he tenido cosas que hacer.

- Tantas que no puedes ir a grabar un programa conmigo- me dijo.

Caesar no dejaba de hablarme sobre un programa en el que quería que yo lo acompañara, me explicaba la idea y creía que yo le daría un aire fresco. Me sentía tan desesperado por ir a buscar a Katniss para llevarla a la exhibición que termine por acceder a ir al programa que grabaría la próxima semana. Corrí para buscar a mi chica de ojos grises en nuestro árbol. Al llegar ella ya no estaba ahí, la busque por todas partes hasta que se me ocurrió ir al patio de la biblioteca donde sería la exhibición, con la idea de que era posible que ella se encontrara ahí.

Ella estaba parada frente a su pintura acompañada de Johanna y Madge. Con nerviosismo me acerque a ella. En cuanto me vieron Johanna y Madge decidieron retirarse. Katniss estaba tan concentrada con la pintura que no noto mi presencia para llamar su atención decidí tomar su mano, ella aparto su mirada del cuadro para fijarla en mí. Distingo un par de lágrimas aparecer en su rostro, la jalo para llevármela lejos de los mirones que nos vigilaban de lejos.

La llevo al campo de entrenamiento de tiro sabiendo que a esas horas no habrá nadie, ahí la abrazo preguntándole la razón del porque está llorando.

- Por la pintura- me contesta.

- ¿Tanto te disgusto?- le pregunto.

- No- dice levantando su cabeza para verme- Al contario, me encanto- tiernamente acaricia mi rostro-es solo que me conmoviste, no pensé que alguien me viera de esa manera.

- No…entiendo.

- No hace falta entender-la veo cerrar sus ojos para volver a cruzarlos con los mios. Puedo ver sus intenciones, mi corazón late aceleradamente con esa mirada- Peeta yo te…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Solo espero que les guste este capítulo, les quiero comentar que no habrá muchas emociones fuertes en los siguientes 3 capítulos, todo será una linda y hermosa amistad entre nuestros protagonistas…los tengo que recompensar por todos los capítulos que los hice miserables. Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews solo que esta vez las cosas estuvieron raras porque había comentarios que no aparecían publicados, pero me di cuenta de ellos porque en mi correo me llegaba la notificación del review, decidí que tenía que al momento de contestar revisar tanto en el correo como en los publicados para que no se me pasara ninguno, igual si hubo alguien que me dejo comentario y no lo conteste ya saben porque.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios por hacer que sea más de 600 review muchas gracias. **Guest** si será difícil para nuestra pareja ser solo amigos, muchas gracias por el comentario. **Catherine Cosseth** gracias por el comentario. **Ady Mellark87** Muchas gracias por el montonal de comentarios que me dejaste de verdad muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarlos y claro que publicare lo más rápido que pueda lo prometo gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, espero que tu gastritis este bien, yo también odio a Gale y siempre sere aniti gale te prometo no decirle a tu esposo que Peeta es el hombre perfecto, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia de golpe. **Katniss bella luz** si será difícil para ellos ser amigos y más con lo alborotados que están, gracias por el comentario. **Gpe 77** gracias por tu comentario y sí Haymitch es genial y como tú misma sospechas esto de ser amigos será difícil. **Tributo** gracias por la felicitación y tu comentario y de hecho fue un excelente día, espero que se logre entender bien, ahí van los muchachos intentando ser solo amigos. **Erika. ** Gracias por cantarme las mañanitas y el pastel de Peeta estuvo muy rico y el beso de Josh ni te digo como estuvo jajajaja. Anímate a publicar tu fanfic yo también sentía dudas y termine por hacerlo y ve cuantos llevo, solo que si lo haces termina la historia ODIO QUE NO LO HAGAN. Ojala que pronto puedas ver a tu Papá y que sea más seguido, gracias por el comentario. **Alejandra** gracias por la felicitación y el comentario pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar la idea de lo que fueran amigos que bueno que les gusto y que entiendan que es necesario aquí está el capítulo espero que te guste. **Lenna** que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y espero que este te guste también, gracias por el comentario. **Marydc26 **gracias por cantarme las mañanitas y por el comentario, si comí mucho pastel. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de que fueran amigos aunque te podrás dar cuenta que no les es tan fácil. **Milett7393** te puedo decir que los siguientes tendrán mucho amor, gracias por el comentario. **Lauz9** como te podrás darte cuenta de verdad se les está haciendo difícil no besarse, gracias por el comentario. **Johana** gracias por la felicitación y el comentario, me gusta que este capítulo sea de tus favoritos a mí también me gusto escribir la conversación sobre lo del tiempo de amigos y Feliz cumpleaños este capítulo es para salir el Domingo no sé si en la tarde o en la mañana pero será el domingo y espero que con esto te la pasas muy bien. **Entdeckerin** casi luego, luego que lo subí y gracias por las felicitaciones me gusto que les gustara la carta yo pensé que era algo insípida. También me gusta que te guste la idea de que profundicen su relación de otra manera a lo carnal y Haymich es un gran personaje lastima lo de la bebida, gracias por el comentario. **Erendy Azakura** gracias por la felicitación y por el comentario espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. **Everllarkglee4ever** gracias por el comentario lo siento por actualizar hasta ahorita. **ErandiGuz **gracias por el comentario que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y debo admitir que también me gusto lo de las marcas en el cuerpo, me encanta la pasión entre ellos igual que a todos. **ConyFarias** gracias por la felicitación y tu comentario. **Angiiee7** gracia por el comentario y la felicitación si tuve un buen cumpleaños…no sé si contestar tu pregunta ya que soy un poco mayor jajajaja 31 cumplí 31. Como veras a ellos no se les está haciendo fácil, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo**. Nalujo** gracias por la felicitación y el comentario mmm me dejas pensando como contestarte a tus preguntas porque una novia a Gale aun no estoy segura, lo de la confesión del trabajo de Peeta no lo veo tan impactante y sí Haymitch es buen amigo. **Patrynachys** como habrás leído les está costando trabajo, me gusta que hayas sentido el amor entre ellos, gracias por tu comentario. **Tinazuaje** jajaja no soy casamentera menos de un caso perdido como Haymitch, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario.** Katri** que lastima que se te rompió la computadora cuando mi compu se descompone me pongo mal, si habrá uno que otro personaje que van a intentar que las cosas no salgan bien para ellos pero estoy segura que tendrán una relación más fuerte, gracias por tu comentario.


	45. Chapter 45

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 45

Me había quedado de ver con Peeta bajo nuestro árbol a las 12:30 porque según me dijo me tenía una sorpresa. Ya tenía un rato esperando y mi chico del pan no se aparecía estaba empezando a dudar de la hora de encuentro porque usualmente mi Peeta era muy puntual, usualmente siempre llegaba antes que yo.

-¡Katniss!- escucho gritar a Johanna.

Veo que viene corriendo, noto que esta algo emocionada y con una sonrisa me toma de la mano y me dice- Ven tienes que ver algo.

- No puedo- le digo intentando soltarme- estoy esperando a…

- Ven- me jala- es algo que tienes que ver de ya.

- Pero Peeta- trato de explicar mientras caminamos.

- Él está relacionado con esto- dice Johanna.

Al decirme esto Johanna empiezo a caminar por mi propia voluntad empujada por mi curiosidad. Que me quiere mostrar Johanna y ¿por qué está relacionado con Peeta? Llegamos a la biblioteca hasta el patio central que tiene, veo que hay más gente de lo normal.

-Los del taller de pintura están haciendo una exhibición de sus trabajos- dice Johanna.

Entonces me doy cuenta que eso era lo que me quería enseñar Peeta, una de sus pinturas. Decido regresar al árbol a buscarlo porque quiero que sea él quien me muestre lo que pinto, es antes de darme media vuelta y regresar que veo a Madge junto a ella hay varias personas que se apartan, pero mi amiga sigue concentrada en ese cuadro. La pintura me atrae como si tuviera un imán, llego hasta ella para ver que la persona que Peeta había pintado era yo.

Sentada frente a una meza, me encontraba de perfil, se distinguía una pequeña sonrisa, de mi trenza salía uno que otro mechón y se alcanzaba a apreciar que mi mano sujetaba otra mano. Peeta había pintado aquella mañana que había dormido a su lado, después de que me emborrache, esa mañana que con haber despertado a su lado me había librado de la cruda, que debí de haber tenido.

Estaba impresionada con mi cuadro. Siempre me había considerado una persona sin nada especial, al contrario de Peeta y Prim que brillaban, sabía que yo no tenía eso. Una que otra vez pensaba que al estar al lado de ellos me otorgarían algo de su luz. En la pintura Peeta me mostraba lo contrario, por primera vez vi mi propio brillo, un brillo tan resplandeciente que me costaba mirarlo.

-La pintura logra transmitir el amor que te tiene- me dijo Madge.

Era verdad se sentía tanto amor desprenderse de la pintura que me dejaba sin aliento. Yo simplemente no podía despegar mi vista de ella quería seguir llenándome de ese amor que Peeta me manifestaba e impresionándome por esa luz que quizá solo Peeta podía ver. Lo único que logro sacarme de mi ensimismamiento era sentir a Peeta tomando mi mano.

Al cruzar nuestras miradas no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar, posiblemente él lo notara porque me jalo para llevarme lejos de la exhibición y de las personas. Yo no quería irme, deseaba seguir viendo la pintura, pero al sentir sus brazos rodearme me di cuenta que también quería estar así con él.

Las lágrimas que aparecieron debieron asustar a Peeta porque preocupado me pregunto que ¿por qué estaba llorando?; la razón era obvia la pintura me había conmovido, ya que pude apreciar la manera en que me miraba y como me amaba, en verdad era tan afortunada por haber encontrado a este chico. Lo amaba tanto y necesitaba decírselo, era momento de que él supiera que lo amaba.

-Peeta, yo te…- lo miro directamente para sentir todo el amor que siento por él- Te…- El me detiene colocando un dedo sobre mi boca, para decirme.

- Lo sé.

Me siento confundida ante esta reacción, no entiendo porque no permitió decirle que lo amaba, le lanzo una mirada de con función. En respuesta él pega nuestras frentes y me vuelve a decir en un susurro.

- Lo sé.

- Peeta- le quiero preguntar.

- Vas a pensar que soy un bipolar, que estoy loco, más porque yo fui el que te insistió en que me dijeras tus sentimientos-suspira-no sabes cuánto quiero escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca, pero no es el momento.

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

- Quiero que sigamos con esto de ser amigos, parece que sin las presiones del noviazgo tú te has abierto más conmigo, me has platicado cosas que casi en un año de novios no me dijiste…tal vez te sientes más libre, solo tú sabes que es. Lo que yo sé es que si dices lo que estabas por decir ya no podre seguir con esta amistad y te besare sin poder besar.

Peeta tenía razón debía admitir que sin el peso del noviazgo me sentía relajada en esta situación de solo ser amigos, sin embargo yo sentía que él debía saber que era lo que yo sentía.

- Entiendo lo que dices, pero en verdad quiero demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti.

- Ya lo has hecho- me dice con una sonrisa- La manera en que le hablaste a mi Madre, en lo que le dijiste a Delly…en tus acciones.

- Comparado con lo que tú has hecho para demostrarme tu amor, lo mío se ve insignificante.

Con dulzura besa mi frente y dice con todo el amor con que me dice las cosas volviendo sus mirada a la mía- Te equivocas para mi significo todo, me encantaría poder decirte todo lo que significo pero no hay palabras que le haga justicia.

Como le hacia Peeta para decirme cosas que llegaban no solo a mi corazón sino también a mi alma. Me abrace a él, sentí como paso sus manos de mi rostro a mi nuca, permaneciendo un buen rato de esa manera.

- ¿Me regalaras esa pintura?- le pregunte mientras regresábamos a la exhibición.

- Claro-me dice emocionado.

- Algún día me enseñaras las otras pinturas que has hecho de mí- le pregunto.

Mueve su cabeza rápidamente sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo más pinturas tuyas?

-Cuando te enojaste conmigo fui a tu casa a buscarte y entre al cuarto donde pintas y las vi- le digo un poco avergonzada por haber invadido su privacidad.

- Y no te pareció algo acosador.

- No…porque sé que es tu manera de expresarte- le digo.

- Te las enseñare- dice más animado- Todas las que he pintado de ti…desde que éramos niños.

Ya en la biblioteca al acercarnos vemos a Delly parada frente a mi pintura. Ni Peeta ni yo nos atrevemos a dirigirnos a ella por eso en silencio decidimos irnos. Me siento mal por Delly sé que debe ser duro para ella que Peeta no la quiera como a ella lo quiere, sé que Peeta también se siente mal por ella porque está muy callado, decidida a volver animarnos le digo.

- Mañana es sábado ¿que se te antojaría hacer?

- Ya tengo planes- me dice.

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunto. Los celos invaden mi cuerpo porque él pasara su sábado con otra persona que no soy yo…que egoísta.

Veo de su rostro surgir esa sonrisa que solo es mía- Contigo. Ya tengo planes contigo.

-¿Y cuales son nuestros planes?- le pregunto feliz-Vamos ir al cine.

- No-dice de golpe- No es buena idea, que te parece ir mejor al parque de diversiones.

- ¿Por qué ahí?- le pregunto un poco desilusionada por no ir al cine.

- Mmm porque hay mucha gente, no apagan las luces e iremos acompañados.

- ¿Por quien?

- Por nuestros amigos, invite a Madge, Johanna, Finnick y Annie…iremos en grupo como buenos amigos.

- Suena divertido- le digo sinceramente. Antes mi único amigo era Gale ahora tengo un grupo de amigos.

_**PoV Peeta**_

Salimos de la casa temprano para disfrutar de la mañana ya que en la tarde tenía que ir al restaurante. Nos reunimos con Madge y Johanna que nos esperaban en la entrada del parque ambas parecen muy animadas. Después de presentar a Madge con Finnick y Annie decidimos subirnos al barco pirata para empezar.

Todos nos estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho, a mí me encantaba ver la sonrisa de Katniss, la forma en que estaba animada y como sujetaba mi mano para no separarnos, queríamos estar juntos en todos los juegos mecánicos. Sin embargo Finnick y Johanna estaban empeñados por separarnos a cada momento. Desde el día que se conocieron en mi casa se habían caído bien tan bien que ya reían como amigos de toda la vida. En los carritos chocones al lado de Johanna le dije.

- ¿Se están divirtiendo Finnick y tú?

- Mucho- me contesto Johanna mientras le daba un golpe al carrito donde iban Madge y Annie, al hacerlo se hecho a reír.

- ¿Les importaría que en la rueda de la fortuna me siente con Katniss?

- Le diré a Finnick-dice tomándome del rostro- Por mientras disfruta de mi presencia que yo disfruto mucho de la tuya.

Estoy por soltarme de su agarre cuando sentimos un fuerte golpe por detrás, ambos volteamos y vemos que quien nos golpeo fue el carro que maneja Katniss con Finnick al lado. Katniss parece molesta, aunque para Johanna es una invitación a chocar tan duro como ellos lo hicieron.

Ya al medio día nos acomodamos en unas mesas para comer. Comienzo a sacar las cosas porque prometí que sería yo quien llevaría la comida. Todo hasta el momento estaba saliendo bien se estaba convirtiendo en una salida agradable. Johanna grita después de acabar de comer y dice.

- Chico del Pan eres un buen cocinero.

- No le digas de esa manera- le regaña Katniss.

- Solo tú puedes llamarlo así.

- Sí- le dice Katniss.

- Estaba pensando Peeta aprovechando que no tienes novia, tal vez debería intentar conquistarte que dices- se acerca a mí de manera coqueta, estoy por alejarme cuando Katniss la avienta muy molesta.

- Ya deja de ser tan molesta.

- Ya tranquila- ríe Johanna.

Intento no sonreír por la actitud de Katniss me gusta que este celosa y que sea de mí, sé que Johanna lo hace por jugar pero Katniss se toma tan enserio que es la primera vez que me gusta ver molestia en su rostro. Ya para terminar esta salida nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna como me prometió Johanna, Finnick y ella dejan que Katniss y yo nos subamos juntos. Finnick se sube con Annie y Johanna con Madge.

Ya arriba en la rueda me percato que Katniss parece un poco molesta. Aprieto levemente su mano para pedirle que me voltee a ver.

- ¿Te gusta que Johanna te coqueta?- me pregunta de golpe.

- ¿Qué?... no- le digo sorprendido por la pregunta-no le hagas caso tú sabes que ella solo está jugando contigo.

- Lo sé…A ti te divierte que ella me haga enojar.

- No-le digo con una sonrisa que no puedo evitar- Aunque me gusta que te pongas celosa.

- No me gusta compartir a mis amigos- me dice.

Levanto su mano que aún tengo agarrada para besarla y le digo- No deberías ponerte celosa, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga.

Ella acerca mi mano a sus labios y también la besa- Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Con el sol detrás de ella y su sonrisa sincera puedo asegurar que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Durante el día no había podido dejar de quitarle la vista de encima, llevaba su trenza de siempre con una blusa de color verde agua muy bajo y unos lunares azul marino, era un poco transparente y los botones estaban en la espalda, llevaba un short blanco un poco corto que me permitía apreciar sus piernas, eso me hacía pensar que Katniss hacia todo lo posible por tentarme.

Al bajarnos de la rueda de la fortuna sé que es hora de irme. Con pesar le aviso a mis acompañantes que me miran con tristeza. Aliento a que ellos se queden a disfrutar del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que habrá en la noche.

- ¿No te importa que nos quedemos Annie y yo?- me pregunta Finnick algo avergonzado.

- No.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte Madge?- le pregunta Johanna.

- Sí- le contesta la chica.

- Yo me iré contigo- dice Katniss decidida.

- No es necesario…tengo algo que hacer y no...

- No importa quiero irme contigo.

- Está bien.

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos prometiendo volver a salir en grupo ya que fue muy divertido. Platicamos sobre lo divertido que fueron los juegos y lo malosos que fueron Johanna y Finnick al estar separándonos todo el tiempo. Al bajar del camión me extraño al ver que en el cielo aparecen nubes de lluvia.

-Va a llover-dice Katniss.

Y como si el cielo hubiera querido darle la razón a Katniss empezó a llover. Ella alzo sus manos de la lluvia con una sonrisa, imitándola hago lo mismo ambos volteamos a vernos con una sonrisa hasta que ella dice.

-¡CORRE!

Y eso hago corro con ella bajo la lluvia directo a nuestras casas. El camión nos dejó a unas seis cuadras y la lluvia arrecia más empapándonos totalmente. Nos detenemos bajo un pequeño tejado para protegernos de la lluvia e intentar recuperar la respiración para volver a correr. Volteo a ver a Katniss que se aparta el cabello que se le apegado a en la frente, mis ojos no pueden evitar bajar hasta su blusa la cual está completamente pegada a su cuerpo, como la blusa era de tela muy delgada alcanzo a apreciar su brasier y algo de su piel me deleito con la imagen hasta que me siento avergonzad aparto la mirada para ver los charcos que la lluvia ha dejado. Me siento tonto ya he visto a Katniss sin ropa, aun así siento que vi algo que no debía ver. Katniss que pareció no notar nada dice nuevamente.

-Corre.

Antes de correr detrás de ella veo un carro acercarse, como viene rápido salpica todo lo que está a su paso con ayuda de los charcos. Corro rápido para agarrar a Katniss que está en su camino la tomo del brazo para protegerla del agua que avienta y cae en mí. Nuestros rostros quedan tan cercas que nuestras narices se rozan suavemente. Me siento embobado nuevamente por lo hermosa que se ve, se ve más hermosa de cercas que de lejos.

- Eres tan hermoso- me dice ella.

- Eres tan hermosa- le digo.

Y sin resistirnos nos besamos nuevamente, sin importar que debíamos comportarnos como amigos, sin importar que la lluvia siga cayendo sobre nosotros, que más da si ya antes fue testigo de nuestro amor la noche que decidimos amarnos por primera vez que lo vuelva a ser ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos los que leen la historia aquí esta otro capítulo lleno de amor y dulzura espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gusto escribirlo, sobre todo la parte de la lluvia que la verdad me la robe de dos doramas uno es "That loves come" un drama Taiwanes y el otro "To beautiful you" un drama coreano. Si me lo preguntan me gusto más el taiwanes porque fue un buen beso.

Muchas gracias ya llevo más de 600 reviews agradezco como siempre a los que me han dejado más de un review agradezco a los que me han dejado un review por capitulo y agradezco a los que están pensando dejarlo en este capítulo. **ErandiGuz **gracias por adorar la historia me hace feliz, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. **Evellarkglee4ever** no puedo actualizar tan rápido porque escribo sobre la marcha no debería de hacerlo de esa manera pero lo hago así funciono sorry. **Milett7393** gracias por el comentario espero que te guste este capítulo. **JekaMellark **aquí está la actualización. Katniss estaba a punto de decirlo pero no te enojes ese te amo lo pensé desde que planee la historia y necesita que ella lo diga en otro momento no en este. **Entdeckerin** al final no lo pudo decir espero que no te haya decepcionado y espero que te guste empezar la semana con este capítulo. **Ady Mellark87** aquí está el otro capítulo espero que no te haya decepcionado que no le haya dicho es que ese te amo lo tengo planeado para otro momento uno que me parece muy necesario y emotivo. **Lilian Everdeen** Gracias por decir que mi fanfic es de los mejores que has leído, por ahí tiene que haber mejores pero me halaga tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. **Auri22** Listo cuadro descrito no sé ¿qué te pareció?, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. **MarEverdeen** Sorry pero ella no se echó para atrás la echaron para atrás. Lo que pasa es que quiere ese te amo para otra situación una que fueron de las primeras ideas que tuve al principio de esta historia una que me parece que será más emotiva y ese te amo será necesario no solo para Peeta también para Katniss por eso espero que entiendas porque no permite que lo dijera. El próximo capítulo prometo otra escenita. **Erika. ** si la telenovela no es mala ni tonta se vale emocionarse yo disfrutaba tanto Betty la fea y me emocionaba como no tienes idea. La razón del porque no le dice que lo ama es que ese te amo va para otro momento que me parece muy necesario pensé mucho si ya era momento pero luego dije necesito ese te amo para darle fuerza a otra escena muy importante por eso lo guarde espero que entiendas**. Bella Luna Lawliet** jajajaja me gusta dejar en suspenso, lamentablemente no se lo dijo y tengo mis razones ese te amo viene para otro momento que considero más necesario, espero que me entiendas. **Angiiee7** Pues mira que no pierden el tiempo esos amigos jajajaja espero que igual te haya gustado este capítulo. **Lauz9** Aun no pero se lo dirá en el momento en que ella más necesite decírselo, aquí está el capítulo espero que con eso de que no se lo dijo no te haya decepcionado. **Marydc26** No se lo dijo pero te aseguro que cuando lo diga será en un momento muy especial. Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo y el intento por ser amigos. **Sol de Medianoche** Me sentí feliz ya que tal parece que el capítulo estuvo bien si no encontraste alguna falla, gracias por tus críticas en verdad se aprecian. **Johana** Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y que lo disfrutaras en tu cumpleaños, espero que este también te guste. **Katniss Bella Luz** aquí el inicio de la siguiente noche de pasión espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. **Katnisseverdeen** jajaja eres la primera que me dice que le gusta Gale, no te apures no lo matare no está en mis planes, solo hará una maldad más y ya.


	46. Chapter 46

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 46

Fue una suerte que lloviera después de haber regresado del parque de diversiones, si hubiera llovido antes se hubiera arruinado la salida. Faltaban unas dos cuadras más antes de llegar a la casa. Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos bajo un pequeño tejado totalmente mojados. Al ver a mi acompañante mi mirada viajo por su cuerpo una sensación de emoción surgió al ver como su camisa se pegaba a su músculos y desee estar rodeada por sus brazos y besarlo.

Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que tuve que correr lejos de él. Este había sido un buen día para dos personas que querían ser amigos y yo no quería arruinarlo. No llegue muy lejos porque Peeta me alcanzo sosteniéndome de mi mano sorprendida vi como me protegía de un auto que hacia olas con los charcos que se le cruzaban, todo el agua sucia cayó sobre mi chico del pan que me protegió para que ni una gota cayera sobre mí.

Nos encontramos tan cerca uno del otro que la lluvia o cualquier otra cosa alrededor se volvió insignificante. No podía quitar mi mirada de Peeta se veía tan hermoso bajo la lluvia, sus rizos cada vez más largos estaban pegados a su rostro y sus ojos se veían más azules que nunca.

- Eres tan hermoso- solté en un intento por respirar.

- Eres tan hermosa- me dijo.

El beso fue inevitable era algo que ambos deseábamos. Sabía que quería más que un beso y podía sentir que Peeta también quería mas que eso, intente separarme de él para encaminarnos a mi casa, pero Peeta quería seguir con el beso que yo tampoco quería terminar, era solo que deseaba acompañarlo con caricias…caricias que no podía darle en público.

-Vamos a mi casa- le dije entre besos.

Sin decirle más se separó de mí tomándome de la mano para que corriéramos bajo la lluvia. Sabía que no corríamos para evitar escarpar de la lluvia corríamos por el deseo que sentíamos de sentir nuestros cuerpos y besos.

Fue sorprendente lo rápido que llegamos a mi casa, solté la mano de Peeta para buscar mis llaves y abrir la puerta. Peeta deseoso sujeto mi cintura por detrás levanta mi blusa logrando sentir el calor de su mano, inmediatamente las saco para intentar desabrochar mi blusa, solo que los botones eran de adorno, reí cuando me dijo en mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo

-No puedo desabrochar tu blusa.

- Se saca por arriba- le digo.

- Mmm- respondió mientras besaba mi cuello.

Con las acciones de Peeta no me podía concentrar en abrir la puerta. Al final cuando logre abrirla voltee rápidamente para tomar del cuello a mi chico que me quitaba la blusa con desesperación para besarme en cuanto termino de sacarla de mi cuerpo. Estaba por decirle que cerrara la puerta cuando escuche el portazo seguro la había aventado con el pie.

Igual que el otro día volví a terminar entre la pared y Peeta. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi espalda y abdomen desnudos, yo hacía lo mismo, nos besábamos con desesperación y anhelo por tenernos uno al otro.

-Eres hermosa- me dijo soltando mi boca. Observándome- Demasiado hermosa.

Sus labios recorrían mi torso desnudo, plantando besos y uno que otro lametón que me estremeció. Besaba la tela de mi brasier que aun tenia prisionero mi pecho, quería con locura que Peeta lo liberara para sentir sus labios directamente en ellos.

-Quítamelo- le pedí con desesperación.

Levanto su rostro para volver a buscar mis labios que lo reciben deseosos de él. Se aparta un momento de mi para deshacer mi trenza, noto que el chupetón que le hice en su mentón desapareció completamente.

-Ya no tienes tu chupetón- le digo acariciando la parte donde debía estar.

- Que lastima me gustaba- me dijo.

- ¿Te puedo hacer otro?- le pregunto.

- Sí.

Me acerco a su mentón para besarlo, el inmediatamente gruñe ante mi acto, mientras lo hago siento como Peeta dirige sus manos al broche de mi brasier listo para quitármelo, me aprieto a él hasta que escuchamos una alarma salir de su reloj.

Peeta lanzo un ruido de pesar- Me tengo que arreglar para irme.

-No- le digo abrazándolo.

- Tengo algo importante que hacer.

- Mejor vamos a mi cuarto.

- Recuerda que somos amigos.

- Sabes hay personas que son amigos cariñosos- le digo intentando sonar coqueta.

- Ah si- responde el con una sonrisa.

- Estaba pensando darte mucho cariño arriba amigo.

Vuelve a suspirar- En verdad me gustaría pero no puedo- dice separándose de mí.

Me siento molesta con Peeta porque sé que me cambia por el restaurante y que todo esto lo hace sin contarme nada, me pide ser sincera pero él no lo es. Enojada le reprocho sin pensar.

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir la razón del porque vas a ese restaurante a trabajar?

Él levanta mi blusa del suelo para entregármela se ve contrariado ante mi pregunta. Al principio no responde nada se acerca para entregarme la blusa, la tomo para ponérmela nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?- pregunta.

- Tu padre me llevo a cenar la misma semana de la boda de tu hermano, porque quería hablar de ti…casualmente me llevo al restaurante donde tu trabajas a escondidas.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-pregunta.

- Reconozco el sabor de tus pasteles…suena tonto pero tienes una manera muy particular de hacerlos.

- Per…- está por disculparse y lo detengo.

- Acuérdate ya no más palabras de disculpa entre nosotros- le digo-Solo quiero que confíes en mí y me digas la razón del porque trabajas ahí y ¿por qué es tan importante para ir todos los días?

- Katniss me gustaría decirte, solo que aún no puedo.

- Peeta- me siento molesta.

- Confías en mí.

- Sí- le digo.

- Entonces espérame te aseguro que te contare mis razones para no faltar ni un día y porque estoy trabajando ahí.

- Está bien te esperare pero más te vale que no te tardes tanto.

- Te lo prometo.

Me abrazó para darme un pequeño beso en la frente, un poco de cariño entre amigos, se suelta de mí y me dice.

- Te gustaría ir conmigo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al restaurante.

- En serio puedo ir- le pregunto emocionada.

- Sí…puedes estar conmigo un rato en la cocina y luego cenar.

- Espera me voy a bañar y a cambiar.

- Si yo también voy a hacer eso…paso a recogerte.

- Sí- le grito ya en el segundo piso.

Peeta me presenta con el dueño de la tienda, su jefe directo y varios de los cocineros y meseros, me presenta como su amiga, aunque parece que nadie se lo cree, ya que ríen diciendo "claro amiga". Muchos me dicen lo que yo ya sé que Peeta es un gran chico, otros dicen que en el poco tiempo que ha trabajado con ellos lo han llegado a estimar mucho, como siempre Peeta se gana la confianza y el cariño de la gente.

Me dejan estar en la cocina para ver el trabajo de Peeta, me gusta ver su sonrisa al hacer sus deliciosos pasteles. A veces ayudo pasando las cosas, como ya tenía experiencia gracias al haber trabajado con Sae es fácil para mi acostumbrarme a este ambiente.

-Katniss- me habla su jefe- Te gustaría cenar- me pregunta amablemente.

- Yo…-si tengo hambre pero me da vergüenza comentarlo.

- Ve- me anima Peeta- Aquí la comida es deliciosa.

- Además la cuenta corre por la casa.

- Gracias- le digo al jefe de Peeta.

Amablemente me llevan a una meza del restaurante para que pueda cenar. Ya sentada esperando el platillo exclusivo que el chef haría para mí, veo a Delly ser guiada a una meza frente a la mía. No sé que hacer ni como reaccionar al verme ella mueve su cabeza en señal de saludo.

Es la situación más extraña Delly y yo sentadas una frente a la otra, llenamos elste incomodo silencio con los sonidos de las cucharas que chocan contra el plato.

- Quería ver a Peeta- dice finalmente Delly.

- Lo imagine- le digo.

- Pero no es para lo que piensas- dice con tristeza.

- Quiero pedirle perdón… por exigirle algo que él no me puede dar…por no intentar comprenderlo-se calla un momento- Vi la pintura que hizo de ti y ahí comprendí cuanto te ama.

- Para Peeta tú eres de las personas más importantes en su vida.

- Vine porque aparte de probar un delicioso pastel hecho por él, quería pedirle que me deje volver a ser su amiga.

- Le dará gusto escuchar eso.

Extrañamente ambas nos sonreímos y siento que es una tregua hecha solo porque ambas queremos que Peeta sea feliz. De repente de la cocina escuchamos gritos y un poco de agitación. Uno de los meseros se acerca y me dice.

-Peeta se desmayo.

Asustada me levanto junto con Delly ambas nos dirigimos a la cocina donde todos los empleados se ven preocupados. Los aparto para llegar a mi chico del pan que está tirado en el piso, me espanto al ver sangre en su pierna izquierda. En pánico pregunto.

- ¿Que le paso?

- No estoy seguro- dijo el Chef- estaba cortando un pastel cuando simplemente dijo creo que me corte y después se desmayo.

- Tenemos que llevarlo al doctor.

- Primero debemos despertarlo- dice uno de los cocineros.

Con ayuda de una de las cocineras logramos despertar a Peeta el cual parece un poco confundido, entre dos de los meseros levantan a Peeta para llevarlo al auto del dueño del restaurante. Ya adentro del auto veo a Delly muy preocupada por eso le pido que también nos acompañe, ella me ve con gratitud.

Ya en el hospital llevamos a Peeta a urgencias. Muy amablemente el dueño del restaurante decidió quedarse hasta que atendieran a Peeta. Delly no dijo nada mas Peeta entendió que hacia ella ahí la miraba alegremente agradecido por volver a tener a su amiga con él. Decidí pasar con Peeta cuando el doctor nos llamo para entrar al consultorio.

- ¿Cómo te paso esto?- le pregunto el doctor viendo la herida.

- Estaba cortando un pastel cuando me empecé a sentir mareado, sin querer baje la mano con el cuchillo por la pierna y ya no recuerdo más.

- Se desmayo- le digo al doctor.

- Eso no es normal un hombre joven mareándose y desmayándose- dice el doctor.

- Bueno- dice Peeta mirándome un poco cohibido- Me he sentido muy cansado…de hecho el día de hoy me sentí más cansado que en otros días.

- El cansancio extremo a veces provocan accidentes- dice el doctor listo para cerrar la herida de Peeta.

Llama mi atención que Peeta estuviera cansado, entonces pienso en que lo único que ha hecho es trabajar, va de lunes a viernes con su Papá, aparte de ir a la escuela y nunca lo he visto descansar del restaurante, debería aunque sea descansar un día en la semana.

Salgo molesta del consultorio para ir a buscar al Jefe de Peeta. Sentado enfrente del consultorio esta platicando con Delly. Ambos me miran y se levantan.

- ¿Como esta?- pregunta Delly.

- Le están curando la herida- le contesto- ¿Podríamos hablar?- le digo a su jefe.

- Claro- me dice.

Nos alejamos de Delly directamente le decido preguntar intentando controlar mi enojo con este negrero.

- ¿Por qué no deja que Peeta descanse?

- ¿Cómo?- me pregunta confundido.

- Peeta tiene derecho a descansar un día en la semana y usted le ha negado ese derecho.

- Te equivocas, yo le he dicho sobre su descanso, pero él dice que no lo quiere.

- ¿Por qué no lo habría de querer?- le pregunto.

- Dice que necesita todo el dinero que pueda obtener y si yo le pago ese día como doble prefiere trabajarlo.

- ¿Para que quiere dinero?- me pregunto a mí misma.

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso del descanso?

- Dice que todo el día se sintió cansado…supongo que eso provoco el mareo que hizo que se cortara la pierna.

- ¿Se mareo?- me pregunta asombrado.

- Sí y sin querer se corto.

- Hablare con él- me dijo su jefe- Mas bien lo presionare para que se tome su descanso, no le decía nada porque lo veía bien y la verdad sus pasteles son muy populares pero prefiero que este bien… ¿quieres un refresco voy a comprar uno?

- No, gracias- le digo.

Pienso en la razón del porque Peeta necesita dinero después de todo su familia tiene mucho dinero, se que su Papá le daría lo que necesitara sin pensarlo dos veces, quiero comprender que puede necesitar Peeta para estar haciendo esto. Veo a Delly y pienso que quizá ella tiene que saber.

- Delly dime ¿por qué Peeta está trabajando tanto?, ¿para que necesita dinero?

- No puedo Katniss…si quieres saber tienes que preguntarle a él.

- No me dirá…Me conto lo del restaurante solo porque le reclame…necesito saber.

- No puedo- dice ella.

- Él está agotado nunca descansa por eso se lastimo…tengo que saber el porque.

- Es por ti- dice Delly bajando la mirada- Como si no supieras que todo lo que él piensa y hace es por ti.

- ¿Por mi?- pregunto sin entender.

- Quiere pagar a tu Tío todo lo que ha gastado en ti para que tú estés libre de elegir lo que quieras hacer.

Peeta una vez más se sacrifica por mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Gracia a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia y por su apoyo espero que les haya gustado lo del principio. Estaba pensando que ya no ponía cosas de los Juegos del hambre así como pequeños detalles, por eso puse lo de la pierna para volver a poner algo de la idea original.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por los que lo ponen en favoritos y alertas y a los que simplemente leen esta historia. **Milet7393** Aquí está el siguiente espero que te guste y a mi también me pareció que el beso fue el toque justo y hermoso. **Lauz9 **Te aseguro que valdrá la pena cuando salga de sus labios la palabra te amo, por algo son amigos cariñosos. **Angiiee7** y el amor sigue y sigue, espero que te guste este capítulo creo que esta algo flojito pero lo del final era importante. **Juliper22 **sabes es que ambos se complementan bien por eso se llevan así, a mi también me gusta las escenas de lluvia me parecen sexys y románticas espero que te guste el capitulo. **Pauli21** Aquí está la continuación a mi también me gusta Johanna y Finnick le ponen un sabor diferente a la historia**. Ady Mellark** Te juro que cuando diga te amo valdrá la pena la espera, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo. **Erika. ** Peeta es más que un sol es el universo me encanta. No debería meterme pero me dieron ganas de aconsejarte veras el chico que se parece a ti, yo no lo erigiría ¿por qué? Bueno porque quizás eso sea lo que más te atraiga de él pero no siempre será así el viviría cosas que tu no vivirás y al final terminaran siendo diferentes y lo que te atraía ya no existirá. Ahora el chico guapo y mega tierno, ¿que estas esperando? ve por él, esos casi nunca aparecen en la vida de una chica y cuando aparecen no lo dejes ir, porque quizás nunca vuelva a parecer un chico como el en tu vida solo se da una vez así que debes aprovecharlo. Bueno solo es mi consejo tu también te tienes que guiar por tu corazón. **Marydc26** Son absolutamente perfectos juntos y yo también quisiera un Peeta para mi, te juro que pensé mucho en lo del te amo pero en verdad creo que sería mejor para el momento que planee desde el principio. **Gpe 77** espero que también te guste este capítulo y con Cinna pronto saldrá para que no lo extrañen mucho. **Tributo** gracias por seguir leyendo ojala te haya ido bien con tus exámenes y que los hayas pasado fue divertido escribir sobre el parque ojala este te haya gustado. **Katniss bella luz** jajajaja creo que Katniss y tu pensaron lo mismo solo que serán amigos cariñosos y el amor de Peeta y Katniss es INVISIBLE! **Yeyuperez Johanna** me sorprendiste jajajaja que bueno que ya tengas cuenta de fanfiction, te aseguro que cuando le diga te amo es porque era muy necesario y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. **Guest **Dame chance te juro que cuando lo diga será emotivo y bonito, claro que Peeta es tierno, hermoso, romántico y lindo todo un paquete. **Alejandra** la escuela es importante échale ganas y espero que te vaya bien que bueno que te gusto el capitulo espero que este también te guste. **Katri** mmm aun no se me gusta Johanna para él no lo niego, pero también me gusta Madge por eso no sé si emparejarlo o dejarlo así ya para el final aun no tengo idea, les dije que ya cuando estuvieran bien resultarían muy empalagosos. No entendí lo de la otra historia jajaja y si perdón no pensé que salieran tantos capítulos ya falta poco para el final pero no sé el estimado, espero que me aguanten aun. **Johana** Pronto será el momento apropiado y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado no es tan romántico como el anterior pero ahí va.


	47. Chapter 47

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 47

Nuevamente Peeta hacia algo por mí, como si no lo amara ya suficiente, en estos momentos sentía que lo quería más que nunca. Él estaba haciendo esto desde antes que nos reconciliáramos, aun molesto conmigo pensaba en mí y yo solo lloraba por mi situación en lugar de buscar una solución.

-Yo no debí de haberte dicho esto- me dijo Delly algo triste- Menos de la manera en que te lo dije…aun me duele un poco que no me quiera como te quiere a ti.

Me siento nuevamente mal por Delly, porque ella no tiene a Peeta y yo si lo tengo, eso provoca que pueda entender su tristeza, porque durante un tiempo yo tampoco lo tuve.

- Por favor no le digas que te dije…no quiero que se moleste- me pide.

- No te preocupes, no le diré- le prometo

Se me queda viendo y me dice-Creo que mejor me voy.

- ¿No esperaras a Peeta?- le pregunto.

- No, ¿podrías despedirme de él?

- Seguro.

Peeta sale del consultorio justo en el momento en que Delly se marcha, su jefe se aparece dándole a Peeta un refresco, este se lo agradece con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- le pregunto.

- Que cambiara la venda y que luego regresara para que me quitara las puntadas, también me dio algunas medicinas para el dolor.

- Vengan- nos dice su jefe- Los llevo a tu casa Peeta.

- Mejor dejamos a Katniss y yo regreso contigo al restaurante- le dice a Peeta.

- No- le digo- Tienes que descansar.

- Estoy bien solo fue una cortada superficial- dice intentando minimizar las cosas.

- Peeta estoy de acuerdo con Katniss te llevare a tu casa y ahí te quedaras, si te veo en el restaurante hoy, te despediré.

Peeta se ve un poco aprensivo pero al final acepta la orden de su jefe. Él amablemente nos lleva hasta la casa, es antes de bajarnos que su jefe le dice.

- Peeta no vayas al trabajo en esta semana descansa y recupérate de la herida.

- No es necesario- le dice Peeta.

- Quiero que descanses no me sirve un repostero agotado- le refute su jefe.

- Katniss me permitirías hablar un momento con mi jefe a solas.

Me despido del jefe de Peeta y salgo del auto esperándolo frente a su puerta, los veo hablar y no me gusta que Peeta esté tan aferrado a seguir trabajando. Veo como se dan la mano y Peeta sale del auto despidiéndose de su jefe, se encuentra conmigo en su puerta.

- ¿Cómo quedaron?- le pregunto.

- No regresare a trabajar hasta el sábado y me pidió que tomara mi día de descanso de ahora en adelante- dice.

- Ven vamos tienes que acostarte un rato- le digo tomando su mano.

Entramos a la casa espero encontrarme con Annie y Finnick, al no verlos me imagino que como dejo de llover se quedaron a ver los fuegos artificiales. Volteo con Peeta y le pregunto.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco… ¿y tú tienes hambre? ¿Si quieres puedo preparar algo?

- No tú ve a arriba a acostarte un rato yo seré la que te prepare algo para que cenes.

- Katniss no exageres te aseguro que una cortada en la pierna no me impide cocinar.

- Peeta harás lo que diga o te advierto que lo lamentaras.

Me lanzo una sonrisa divertido por mi reacción pero yo no estaba jugando por eso lo mire muy seria hasta que entendió que no estaba de humor. Sin decir nada subió arriba mientras yo me ponía a buscar algo para hacerle de cenar.

Decido hacerle unos macarrones con queso, simple rápido y fácil de hacer, aparte sé que me salen deliciosos Prim siempre dice lo mucho que le gustan cuando los hago. Subo al cuarto de mi chico del pan el cual me está esperando con una sonrisa acostado en su cama como un buen niño.

- Aquí está tu cena- le digo.

- Huele delicioso- dice tomando el plato- ¿Y tú plato?

- Yo cene mucho por eso no tengo hambre.

Totalmente en silencio el come su cena. Yo no le digo nada aunque tal vez debería decirle que estoy conmovida porque decidió ayudarme con lo de Snow, solo que pienso que a él no le gustaría escuchar eso, por eso tomo la decisión de no decirle que se su gran secreto y tampoco quiero decirle que estoy pensando ver cuánto dinero tengo ahorrado de el tiempo que he trabajado en la pastelería. Como Snow me da una mensualidad todo mi salario lo he guardado para cualquier emergencia y a mí parecer liberarme de Snow para que Peeta se dé cuanta que lo elijo sin necesidad de estar forzada, es una gran emergencia.

Al ver el plato vacío de Peeta lo tomo junto con su vaso en el cual le había servido algo de leche.

- Espera- me dice deteniéndome del brazo- ¿Estas enojada conmigo

- No.

- Katniss- dice suplicando.

- Estoy molesta conmigo misma porque no me di cuenta lo cansado que estabas…porque no pensé en eso, ibas a la escuela, luego a la fábrica de tu Papa, luego al restaurante, aun te diste tiempo para la pintura-suspiro- llegabas noche y te obligaba a ir a mi casa y el día de hoy hasta hiciste comida para todos nosotros.

- Todo eso lo hice con gusto y el ir a verte era tan necesario como respirar.

Dejo las cosas en el buro para tomarlo de su rostro y decirle muy seriamente- Prométeme que si te sientes cansado descansaras, no podría volver aguantar el susto que pase hoy.

-Lo prometo- dice con una sonrisa.

Le sonrió y vuelvo a tomar los platos para lavarlos. Estoy limpiando la cocina cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, entre risas escucho a Annie y Finnick, los cuales me ven contentos.

-Hola ¿qué haces? ¿Estas esperando a Peeta?

- Él está arriba- le digo a Finnick.

Les cuento sobre el accidente de Peeta y su desmayo por el cansancio, decido omitir que se la razón del porque Peeta está trabajando tanto, estoy segura que Annie y Finnick lo saben.

- Le decía que ya se durmiera pero estaba seguro que solo estaba durmiendo unas cuantas horas- dijo Finnick molesto.

- ¿Él estará bien?- pregunto Annie.

- Si descansa lo estará- le digo- Aunque no quiera lo obligare a descansar.

- Así se habla- dijo Finnick apoyando mis palabras.

Sonrió a Finnick- Bueno chicos los dejo voy a ver si Peeta ya se dormido.

- ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?- pregunta Finnick.

- Sí- respondo sin dudar.

- ¿Aunque sean amigos?- me reta Finnick.

- Esta amiga tiene que cuidar de su amigo- le respondo subiendo las escaleras mientras les deseo buenas noches.

Entro al cuarto lentamente me acerco a Peeta que está dormido, me había tardado apropósito porque sabía que si yo estaba con él evitaría cerrar los ojos y aunque me gustaba ver sus hermosos ojos azules quería que descansara. Me acerque a su cómoda para buscar alguna playera para ponerme encontré una muy larga y me la puse lista para dormir al lado de mi chico del pan.

Me siento del lado derecho de la cama acomodando mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama como esta consistía de unas almohadillas me sentía muy cómoda, suavemente evitando despertar a Peeta lo acerco a mí, coloco su cabeza sobre mis piernas para acariciar sus hermosos rizos.

_**PoV Peeta**_

En verdad el día había sido demasiado raro, desde el parque de diversiones con Finnick y Johanna tratando de separarnos a Katniss y a mí, luego los besos bajo la lluvia, besos que me disfrute mucho, después Katniss revelándome que sabía lo del restaurante, el cortarme la pierna también fue raro y para finalizar ver a Delly con Katniss…si oficialmente este era el día más raro de mi vida.

La manera en la que me había cortado fue totalmente tonta, me había sentido cansado en el parque y no le di importancia por eso al estar cortando el pastel al sentir el mareo que provoco tumbarme olvide por completo el cuchillo en mi mano y lo pase por mi pierna. Extrañamente no sentí dolor solo la sangre brotar de mi pierna.

De regreso a la casa pude percibir el humor de Katniss sentía que estaba molesta sentía que era conmigo, por eso acepte ir a la cama y dejarla que ella me preparara algo de comer. Me sorprendí por lo deliciosos que le habían quedado los macarrones con queso y me sorprendí más al escucharla decir que estaba molesta con ella misma por no haber notado mi cansancio.

Después de decirle lo equivocada que estaba que yo había decidido hacer todas esas cosas y no poner atención a lo cansado que me sentía. Se retiró a lavar los platos más calmada al prometerle que descansaría cada vez que pudiera, la espere un buen rato hasta que finalmente caí dormido.

Me sentía tan cómodo que no quería despertarme, solo que el dolor en mi pierna se estaba haciendo más agudo, decidí despertar para buscar las pastilla que me había dado el doctor. Al abrir mis ojos entendí porque estaba tan cómodo; estaba acostado sobre el regazo de Katniss , me levante despacio para ver que ella estaba apoyada sobre la cabecera completamente dormida.

Despacio tomo mi medicina para volver a acostarme, poco a poco la jalo despacio para acostarla en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con voz adormilada.

- Ven quiero abrazarte para dormir- le digo acomodándola.

- Me gusta la idea- dice y viéndonos a los ojos nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

Despierto a su lado aunque la he visto varias veces dormida no dejo de sorprenderme por lo diferente que se ve su rostro al dormir, está lleno de paz. Hace mucho me conto que las pesadillas la atormentaban en la noche, me pareció extraño que alguien tan valiente como Katniss tuviera miedo de algo, sobre todo porque las noches que dormía con ella siempre la he sentido tranquila y feliz.

Estaba tan cómodo que no me quería mover hasta que sentí hambre mucha hambre intente ignorarlo solo que mi estómago no lo permitió haciéndose escuchar.

- Jajaja- escucho a Katniss reír.

- ¿Estas despierta?- le pregunto.

- Sí- me dice con una sonrisa-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta.

- Algo- le contesto.

- Ven vamos a ver que te puedo preparar-dice bajándose de la cama- este día no pienso dejar que muevas ni un dedo-añade autoritariamente.

Bajamos y nos encontramos con Finnick y Annie muy sonrientes. Annie amablemente nos había hecho de desayunar así que mientras desayunábamos, Katniss y yo escuchábamos lo bien que se la habían pasado en los fuegos artificiales.

- Peeta- hablo Finnick cambiando un poco su voz- Annie y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos que es momento de regresar a casa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

- La idea principal de venir aquí era ayudarte…ayudarlos para que se reconciliaran…me parece que no servimos de mucho, pero como sabíamos lo mucho que se querían deseábamos verlos juntos por eso vinimos aquí.

- Claro que nos ayudaron- les dijo Katniss tomando la mano de Annie.

- Al ver que ya están bien y muy unidos decidimos que ya es momento de regresar a casa.

- ¿Por qué no se quedan?- les pregunto triste. Tenía la ilusión de que ambos se quedaran a vivir en el Distrito 12 – Mi Papá te puede dar un trabajo en la empresa y por mientras ustedes se pueden quedar a vivir aquí conmigo.

Finnick me sonríe y dice- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, nos gustaría aceptar es solo que Annie y yo extrañamos nuestro mar y ese aroma de arena y sal.

Annie asiente con una sonrisa y con timidez dice- Nosotros tenemos nuestras raíces allá y…tenemos nuestra familia que nos espera.

Sé que Annie no se refiere a su familia la cual le dio la espalda, sino que habla de Mags la abuela de Finnick, la única persona que los apoyo hasta el final. Acepto con tristeza la partida de mis amigos.

- ¿Cuándo se irán?- pregunto.

- Espera, espera no nos corras, aun nos vas a tener unos días más de visita.

- Por mi quédense todo el año- les digo con una sonrisa.

Después de desayunar subo al cuarto con Katniss, como tengo el día libre estoy pensando salir con ella a comer y a pasear…tal vez pueda aceptar una ida al cine.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- le pregunto.

- A ningún lado- dice ella- hoy tú vas a quedarte acostado y dormirás todo lo que no has hecho en este tiempo.

- Katniss a mí me gustaría más pasar el domingo contigo que durmiendo solo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que dormirás solo?…yo también me siento muy cansada así que sin tu permiso o con el pienso dormir a tu lado.

Juntos con una gran sonrisa nos acostamos en la cama, así pasamos el domingo abrazados y dormidos, en algún momento nos despertamos para comer algo, regresando a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente que nos despertamos para ir a la escuela.

…

El viernes de esta semana al fin había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Caesar de ir como invitado a su programa de radio. Katniss no estaba muy contenta ya que ella seguía insistiendo que me exigía de más, yo insistí diciéndole que hablar no era agotador, ella se dio por vencida y termino por acompañarme para evitar que prometiera a Caesar hacer otro programa.

-Y dime Peeta oí que tuviste un accidente ¿qué paso?- me pregunto Caesar.

- Bueno me gustaría decirte que me enfrente en un duelo a muerte con 24 jóvenes de los diferentes Distritos de Panem, pero no fue así simplemente me corte con un cuchillo por estar distraído.

- Jaja- rio Caesar- Gracias por acompañarnos ojala que otra vez te animes a regresar.

Katniss movía la cabeza fuera de la cabina en señal negativa, ella no me permitiría regresar tan fácilmente.

La semana había pasado rápidamente y aunque aún tenía que ir a la trabajar a las oficinas de la fábrica y asistir a la escuela, el hecho de no tener que ir al restaurante había permitido que me sintiera más descansado. Katniss y yo cenamos toda esa semana, una vez con Haymitch, otro día con Annie y Finnick, una noche con Haymitch nuevamente y Effie incluida, otra con Annie, Finnick, Johanna y Madge y finalmente solos sin nadie más, en cuanto terminábamos Katniss me envía inmediatamente a dormir.

Habíamos cenado tan a gusto completamente solos durante esa noche no habían surgido besos ni intenciones de eso, ambos nos conformábamos con nuestra presencia y la plática ahora era de mucha confianza. Amaba a Katniss y aun tenia deseos de besarla y hacerle el amor, solo que con el hecho tenerla frente a mi sonriendo y hablando tan natural me hacía sentir satisfecho.

- Ya es hora de que te vayas a tu casa- me apresura casi después de cenar.

- No- le digo con flojera- Estaba pensando quedarme un rato ya que no tengo que levantarme mañana temprano.

- No- dijo con aplomo- Tienes que ir a descansar…mañana puedes venir para comer juntos.

- Katniss déjame quedar un rato.

- Mañana Peeta…aguanta hasta mañana- me dice.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto intrigado.

- Recuerda que mañana cumplimos dos semanas de ser solo amigos.

Era verdad hace casi dos sábados habíamos quedado en solo conocernos como amigos por solo dos semanas, mañana se cumplía el plazo, mañana Katniss y yo podríamos volver a ser novios nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Hola perdón por tardar en subir este capítulo, seré franca con ustedes desde el jueves que no le dedique nada de tiempo. La razón salí el jueves fui a tomar unas miches, el viernes fui a ver Superman y el sábado fui a un concierto y no escribí nada, ya faltaba poco por terminar hasta ayer lo intente sin éxito alguno y hoy lunes espero subirlo aunque sea en la noche.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y gracias a los que leen y me dejan favoritos y follow muchas gracias por seguir esta historia tan larga. **Catherine Cosseth **A veces desvelarse tiene sus beneficios y claro que sigo con la historia gracias por el review y seguirla. **Angiiee7** que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y claro que el amor sigue y sigue espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por el comentario. **Katniss bella luz** como puedes ver Katniss no lo deja de mimar a su manera claro, ese trabajo y ese reloj deben morir por cortar la atmosfera. **Jekamellark** espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y si nada apaga ese fuego o esas ganas que se tienen. **Ady Mellark87** Lo de Delly si es sincero solo que a veces uno no puede dejar escapar algo de amargura. En si ellos siguen igual solo que ahora ambos se están ocultando esto, pero ellos están bien y algo así no cambiara nada entre ellos. **Erika. ** no te preocupes con Peeta solo necesita descansar un poco más que padre que tu novio sea tributo entonces elegiste a ¿otro chico? . **ErandiGuz** claro que todo es para bien entre ellas, Delly necesita un poco de tiempo y espacio pero lograra superarlo. **Pauli21 **claro que la seguiré gracias por el comentario. **Milet7393** espero que te guste haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por el comentario. **Entdeckerin** gracias por seguir leyendo, y entiendo que Delly te caiga mal yo también siento antipatía para Gale, espero que este capítulo te guste. **Bella luna lawliet** jamás mataría a Peeta jajajaja espero que te haya gustado este capítulo gracias por el comentario. **Marydc26** espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y claro que Katniss está cuidando de Peeta como dije a su manera. **Gpe 77** ¿por qué habría de odiarlo? Como ella misma dice lo único que podía pasar era que lo amara más, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo gracias por el comentario. **Yeyuperez** para la próximo capítulo sabrán que decidió hacer Katniss con lo que se enteró de Peeta ojala les haya gustado el capítulo. **Lenna** a veces la inspiración frota otras escasea pero sigo intentándolo, gracias por el comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. **Tributo** gracias por el comentario ojala que te haya gustado este capítulo. **LCZ **eso eslo mejor que puedes decirle a alguien que ha soñado con escribir toda su vida perdón por subirlo tarde espero igual te guste.


	48. Chapter 48

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 48

_**PoV Peeta**_

Me sentía muy ilusionado al despertarme, era como si estuviera a punto de recibir algo que siempre he querido y ese algo era el amor de la mujer que siempre había estado en mis pensamientos. El día de hoy le pediría que volviera a ser mi novia, hoy le pediría que me volviera a regalar sus besos y caricias.

Habíamos quedado en comer juntos en la casa de Katniss, ella me dijo que prepararía algo especial para mí, para nosotros. Estaba pintando cuando escuche la puerta tocar, decidí ignorarlo ya que escuche como Finnick o Annie habían abierto la puerta. Estaba concentrado en mi nueva pintura sobre Katniss cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Aun sigues pintándola?- me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de mi padre.

- Siempre la pintare- le contesto. Dejo la pintura para saludar a mi Padre- ¿Como has estado?- le pregunto.

- Estuve de viaje de negocios en esta semana-dice- Al regresar me encontré que Katniss estuvo tratando de comunicarse conmigo.

- ¿Katniss?-me extraño- ¿Para qué quería hablar contigo?

- Me conto sobre tu accidente y lo descuidado que fuiste con tu salud.

- Papá, no es para tanto Katniss solo se asustó demasiado por algo sin importancia.

- Peeta tu eres mi hijo y hasta que te cortes con una hoja de papel me parece importante- se pone serio- Hijo te pedí que no te excedieras y mira lo que ocurrió.

- Ya estoy descansando bien, ya no tienes porque preocuparte- le digo.

- ¿Es tan necesario ese dinero?- me pregunta.

- Sí, es muy necesario- le digo.

- Entiendo-dice y sé que es lo último que dirá de este tema- Ven quiero felicitar a Finnick y a su esposa, por venir a buscarte no lo hice correctamente.

Mi Papá permaneció casi toda la mañana con nosotros hasta que tuvo que retirarse por unos asuntos pendientes. En cuanto se marchó me metí a bañar y vestirme para dirigirme a la casa de Katniss con el regalo prometido.

Con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que no le conocía me recibió, llevaba una falda de mezclila un poco arriba de sus rodillas y esa blusa de cuadros que una vez le dije que me gustaba y su trenza con solo eso para mí lucia hermosa.

-Huele delicioso- le digo.

- Dame tu reloj- me dice inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado.

Sin decir más toma mi mano izquierda para quitarme mi reloj guardándolo en un cajón del mueble que esta junto a la puerta.

- No quiero escuchar la alarma…el día de hoy no- dice autoritaria- No entiendo ¿por qué tienes que poner una alarma? A menos que sea una alarma para despertar de verdad no entiendo porque ponerla para otras cosas.

- Porque sé que las cosas salen bien cuando uno utiliza las alarmas- le digo con mi pensamiento de panadero.

Ella me mira sin entender bien mi respuesta. Mientras nos acercamos a la sala decido que es momento de entregarle mi regalo.

- Ten es hora de que lo tengas-.

- Gracias- dice aún más emocionada quitándole el cartón con lo que lo envolví- Cada vez que lo miro me gusta más, gracias- dice acariciando mi mejilla.

Tomo su mano suavemente para darle un beso, con mi otra mano la tomo del rostro, pienso que debería esperar hasta que terminemos de comer, pero no puedo necesito preguntárselo ya. Veo que en su cuello trae la perla que le regale pasando de ese blanco perlado a esos ojos grises que tanto amo, sintiendo mi corazón emocionado le pregunto.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella sonríe dulcemente y me contesta sin ninguna duda en su rostro- Sí, sí quiero.

Con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros nos besamos, nos besamos con suavidad sabiendo cuanto anhelábamos poder hacerlo sin sentir algún tipo de culpa. Ese beso que ambos iniciamos con suavidad se fue haciendo más apasionado. El besarla nuevamente volvía a mi esos sentimientos complicados, esos sentimientos encontrados donde deseaba a Katniss y el miedo de que definitivamente mi vida le perteneciera más a ella de lo que me pertenecía a mí. Era complicado porque me encantaba verla a los ojos, me encantaba ver su rostro, sin embargo también me encantaba cerrar los ojos para sentirla a mi lado para apreciar su aroma, para escuchar su corazón. Era tan complicado porque no quería separar mi boca de la de ella, pero necesitaba respirar, lo único bueno de respirar es que ella se encontraba en todo el aire.

-Es tan complicado besarte- le dije- Es tan complicado tenerte cercas.

Ella me mira apartando un pequeño mechón de mi rostro- ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?- pregunta y sin pensarlo le contesto.

-Lo tomo- y vuelvo a besarla.

Los besos llevaron a las caricias y sin recordar la comida que Katniss había preparado terminamos acostados en la alfombra de la sala. Yo no podía detenerme quería acariciarla y besarla ya no solo en su boca, necesitaba probar su piel, necesitaba dar pequeñas mordidas en su cuerpo que me parecía un manjar de los dioses.

Mientras besaba su cuello sentí como ella desabotonaba mi camisa, me levante para ayudarla y quitármela, en ese momento ella aprovecho para besar mi pecho y abdomen desnudos. Esos beso provocan suspiros y uno que otro gemido saliendo de mi boca, me doy cuenta que Katniss ya sabe como provocarme, ahora soy yo el que quiere provocarla.

La vuelvo a acostar para desabotonar la blusa que tanto me gusta como se le ve, por cada botón que desabrocho doy un beso que le deja un pequeño rojo en su piel. Al llegar a su cadera donde la falda aun la cubre decido que es momento de apartarla de su cuerpo. Desabotono el botón y bajo el cierre para ir bajando la falda que tanto me gustaba que trajera puesta, aunque en este momento la quiero fuera de su cuerpo. Recorro con besos esa parte del cuerpo de Katniss que tanto me gusta poseer, la escucho gemir y sé que encontré como provocar sus suspiros, deseoso de ella como siempre lo he estado, empiezo a disfrutar de sus piernas queriendo llenarla de pequeños chupetones, pienso que eso provocara que ella no use faldas y como me gusta mucho ver sus piernas termino conformándome con uno solo cerca de su rodilla.

Vuelvo a buscar nuevamente los labios de Katniss, puedo sentir como con desesperación ella desabrocha mi pantalón para quitármelo la ayudo inmediatamente. Siento tanta la necesidad de estar en ella que antes de seguir le pregunto.

- ¿Dónde están los condones?

- Arriba- dice besando mi cuello.

- Voy por ellos- le digo intentando apartarla.

- No- me suplica- Peeta- me toma del rostro pegando nuestras frentes- Quiero tener hijos contigo…quiero tener un hijo tuyo, en este momento- esa declaración hace temblar a mi corazón al imaginarla embarazada de mí, al imaginar un bebe nuestro.

_**PoV Katniss**_

Decidida a cuidar a Peeta lo mandaba a su casa a dormir y le pedí a Finnick que me confirmara que en cuanto el llegara se fuera directo a su habitación y no fuera a pintar. Muchas veces mi voz interior me gritaba que le pidiera que se quedara a dormir, sin embargo la ignoraba sabiendo que lo último que haría Peeta seria dormir, con las ganas que tenia de besarlo seguro no me podría resistir a hacerlo si nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto.

También había decidido seguir ocultándole a Peeta que sabía la razón del porque estaba trabajando tan duro. No me gustaba que nos ocultáramos algo, pero esto era solo por un tiempo hasta que Peeta decidiera decírmelo, por mientras sin que él supiera había pedido a mi jefa en la panadería más días a la semana, aprovecharía que Peeta estaba en la fábrica de su Papá para que no supiera que estaba trabajando de más. Aproveche una tarde que tenía libre de la panadería para ir a hablar con Sae sobre que me dejara ir a trabaja unas horas al restaurante, me había dicho que la dejara acomodarse con los demás meseros y que ella me hablaba.

Había estado contando los días y las horas para que al fin se cumplieran esas dos semanas que Peeta y yo habíamos establecido para tratarnos como simples amigos. Y aunque habíamos estado juntos donde yo al fin sentía que podía abrirme con él, necesitaba de vez en cuando sus besos y caricias, por eso al ser hoy el término de ese acuerdo le había dicho que viniera a comer porque tenía planeado preparar algo especial para él.

Ya arreglada baje para empezar a preparar la comida, ahí me esperaba el feo de Buttercup exigiéndome como siempre de comer.

-Ya voy, ya voy- le dije hostilmente a lo que contesto con un gruñido igual de hostil.

En toda la semana no había hablado con Prim ni con mi Madre, ya que estuve algo ocupada trabajando en la panadería, seguramente estuvieron marcándome y no me encontraron. Vi la hora y me di cuenta que no había tiempo de marcarles pensé que lo haría en la tarde y de una vez les avisaría lo ocupada que estaría en estos días por lo que sería difícil encontrarme, por eso lo mejor era que yo les marcara. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche el teléfono sonar feliz de que fueran ellas levante la bocina.

-Bueno- conteste pero nadie respondió- Bueno- volví a decir y el silencio se hizo presente. Molesta colgué porque esto solo me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma al tener la comida antes de que Peeta llegara. Solo que no se me ocurrió que ambos tuviéramos otro tipo de hambre…hambre de uno por el otro. Nos besamos y comenzamos a desvestir con desespero, me aferre a la espalda de Peeta acariciándola y mi boca busco su piel besando no solo sus labios también su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo vibro al sentir la boca y lengua de Peeta en esa parte de mi cuerpo a la que solo él tenía acceso, a la que solo quería sentirlo a él.

Senti desesperar cuanto lo sentí apartarse para preguntarme por un condón. ¿Para qué quería un condón? si lo que mas quería era tener hijos con él, decidida y con atrevimiento se lo hice saber.

- Quiero tener hijos contigo…quiero tener un hijo tuyo.

Me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules y sé que la ilusión empieza a llenarlo, se que también quiere que formemos una familia, se que para él es un sueño, un hermoso sueño que ambos compartimos. Mientras asimila mis palabras vuelvo a besar su fuerte y ancho cuello hasta que el dice.

- Vaya que me gustaria tener hijos contigo…no sabes cuanto lo deseo-dice. Sé que he ganado, no ira a ninguna parte haremos el amor aquí mismo-Solo que así no- dice decidido- No en la situación en la que estamos viviendo, quiero que en el momento en que tu y yo formemos una familia tú seas libre de hacer lo que quieras, que no tengas a tu tío atrás de ti…y yo no tenga a mi Madre intentado tomar mis decisiones, en el momento en que un hijo nuestro venga al mundo será porque lo traemos aun mundo donde sus padres no están presionados por segundas personas.

Por eso amo a Peeta por su capacidad de expresarse y por pensar en cosas que a veces yo no pienso. Entiendo sus razones y son totalmente validas su trabajando duro es para conseguir esa libertad de la que habla por eso la próxima semana yo lo ayudare a conseguir el dinero para que no haya ninguna sombra en nuestra relación.

- ¿Me entiendes?- me pregunta preocupado.

- Te entiendo- le digo acariciando su mejilla.

Sonríe-Voy por uno espérame aquí.

-No tardes- le digo.

Lo espero ansiosa de volverlo a sentir junto a mi cuerpo. Al bajar veo que aun trae sus bóxers puestos pienso que tengo que quitárselos ya. La expresión de su rostro me parece muy graciosa es como si estuviera por probar la cosa que más le gusta. Supongo que soy yo lo que está por probar.

Al estar esperándola sentada le doy un suave beso y le digo- Tienes que volver a empezar desde el principio- insinuando mas caricias antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-Me encanta volver a empezar- dice travieso.

En lugar de terminar de quitarme la blusa de cuadros solo levanta una parte de mi brasier dejando uno mis senos libre para repartir besos y lengüetazos.

- Peeta- suspiro su nombre.

- Te gusta- afirma.

- Sí… me gusta, todo lo que viene de ti me gusta- añado.

Siento que es el momento de decirle lo que he querido que sepa desde hace tiempo. Aparto su boca de la punta de mi otro pecho que esta liberando de la opresión de mi brasier, tomo una de sus manos que tiene en mi cadera entrelazando nuestros dedos y con la otra tomo su rostro para sostener su mirada, ya que estas palabras tienen que ser dichas directamente a los ojos.

-Peeta…yo en verdad te a…

No puedo terminar ya que en ese momento me distrae unos pasos fuera de la casa, sabemos que hay alguien ya que empiezan a tocar la puerta. Peeta está por vestirse cuando le digo en un susurro.

-No, deja que se vaya.

Me siento molesta con la persona que está afuera interrumpiendo nuestro momento, me imagino que es Haymitch y si todo este tiempo me sentí en deuda con él, en este instante lo odio. Ni Peeta ni yo nos movemos esperando que al pensar que no hay nadie se marche, solo que parece no darse por vencido porque los golpes a la puerta se hacen más fuertes.

-Vamos arriba- le digo a Peeta en un susurro.

- KATNISS-escucho que gritan mi nombre y se me hiela la sangre al reconocer la voz- KATNISS ABRE SE QUE ESTAS ADENTRO- grita con desespero Gale.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chan, chan, chan, chan, lo esperaban, muchas preguntaban por él y para que no lo extrañaran lo traje de regreso jajajajaja. Es emocionante escribir esto porque desde aquí ahora si les puedo asegurar que los siguientes capítulos son parte del fin. Que pasara ahora espero que sigan leyendo para que se enteren de lo que pasara. Ahora pasando a otra cosa estoy dudando si hacer un capitulo narrado por Gale o no se me vino a la mente la idea y no sé si llevarlo a cabo ustedes ¿que creen?

Gracias por los reviews está por llegar a los 700 es emocionante muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo**. .5** gracias por el comentario y espero que igual este te guste. **Marydc26** esos dos en verdad se desean un montón como te podrás dar cuenta y Peeta ya esta más consiente e intenta descansar. **Milet7393** gracias por el comentario ojala te guste este capítulo. **Lauz9** lo que paso entre ellos fue un poco ardiente no crees, gracias por seguir leyendo. **Angiiee7** pues quisieron pasar muchas cosas en una sola tarde, espero que te haya gustado. **JekaMellark** jajajaja me gusto lo de la tontada de ser amigos y claro que es un deleite que duerman juntos y se agarren de las manos. **ConyFarias** gracias por seguir leyendo y dejarme un review, que bueno que mi historia te de un pequeño breack para eso escribo. **Ady Mellark87** Ella tiene sus propios planes y decirle que lo ama es aparte estaba a punto de hacerlo antes de que los interrumpieran. **Katri Wishart** jajajaja no creo que haya 20 mas pero tampoco prometo que no los habrá porque luego salen más de los que pienso. Espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias por el comentario. **Katniss bella luz** vaya que los conto y no pudieron aguantar más, lo lindo es que ya son novios oficialmente. **Yeyuperez** aquí está el capitulo espero que no te haya decepcionado, me gusto Katniss enfermera y preocupada por Peeta y todo fue tan a su manera. **Pauli21** si al fin pasaron hasta Katniss y Peeta dieron uno que otro brinco. Y este capítulo me salió muy fácil espero que te guste. **LCZ **me gusta que digas que te imaginas las cosas cuando la lees, siento que soy terrible para describir las cosas y eso a veces me agobia. **Lenna** gracias por elogiar mi inspiración aunque te aseguro que la mayor parte de las cosas es porque he leído mucho, visto mucha tele, mucho anime, muchas películas, mucho drama oriental así que viene de muchas partes la inspiración. **Gpe 77** se que ella es impredecible pero ahora solo puede amar mas a Peeta, gracias por el review. **Anikar** que milagro que te pases gracias por hacerlo y por seguir la historia, yo solo escribo porque Peeta es un gran personaje es el mi hombre ideal.


End file.
